High school DxD Reborn! Another dragon awakens!
by damowatling
Summary: This is the sequel to my story High school DxD the path of the sekiryutei. Issei is now the king of the gremories after saving Rias from death and making her his queen. After saving Rias from death, Issei went on to show the fighting force of the Gremories and defeated a key member of the OSF. But the battle is far from over for the Gremory household as they fight to get stronger.
1. Chapter 1

High school DxD Reborn!

Another dragon awakens!

 **Hey guys this is the long awaited and highly demanded sequel to my High school DxD story "The path of the Sekiryutei". I have plenty of ideas to place into the plot of the sequel and I plan on kicking off the story with an exciting introduction. Rias Gremory has started attending college and she has now become Issei's queen literally** **.**

 **Issei is the new king of the Gremories peerage and has restored peace temporarily to the human world and the underworld. But peaceful times unfortunately tend to be a short lasting period for Issei Hyoudou. And when the time comes, Issei will have to lead his friends into battle and with all of his strength, protect them and those he cares for.**

 **Now as we journey back into my story, we shall start at Rias' college and the ruin princess, currently has a gentleman caller hot on her tail.**

Chapter 1 Issei the Crimson Dragon king

Sebastian P.O.V.

My name is Sebastian Goodridge and I can confidently say, that I am perhaps the most successful and by far the best looking man on my college campus.

Day after day girls would throw themselves towards me and faint at a mere glimpse of my person. Since the day I was born, I have felt this overwhelming superiority of myself and obtaining what I wished for, proved to be in no way difficult.

Well that is until she arrived on this campus. Rias Gremory. A true treasure that I cannot prevent myself wielding a strong desire to make her mine.

The corridors shine in her powerful and beautiful glow. The minute she turns a corner, this dead environment suddenly bursts to life and all eyes immediately dart towards her. They admire her, love her and wish to be close to her.

Yes she is most definitely special. A rare jewel that I must conquer and make my own to add it to my collection.

Alas, despite me gifting her with my presence and conversing with her, which to this day every girl I have encountered yearned for such a thing and considered it to be a gift from god himself. Rias has never looked my way with such thoughts.

My head hurts from having to think so much. Why must she be so immune to my powerful self? But, despite my constant puzzlement, I know the answer to this problem.

The gastric acid inside begins to boil up in the pit of my stomach every time I think about that plebeian!

Issei Hyoudou…

My fists clench so tightly every time his mere name being shouted out diverts the attention of the females of this site which only minutes ago, worshipped me and the ground I walked upon.

It's always Issei this! And Issei that!

I suddenly become invisible as soon as that lower class peasant arrives.

He is nothing more than a piece of chewing gum or scratch that, a dog's excrement that refuses to let go of my shoe and continues to repel those who adored me by his foul odour.

Well I've got news for you Rias' so called fiancée, I'm not going to let you keep me away from, something that truly only I deserve to display for the world to see. Rias Gremory will be mine!

Normal P.O.V.

It was once again another peaceful day on the grounds of Kuoh academy.

With one of the most powerful Old Satan faction leaders taken down by the Sekiryutei, the remaining members of the OSF were forced to retreat and regroup. Granting the Gremories a brief but long overdue times of peace. The hours of school had finally come to an end and Issei along with his fellow peerage, Kiba the knight, Xenovia the knight, Asia the bishop, Gasper the bishop and Koneko the rook, they have retreated to the Occult Research clubhouse. Also known as their base of operations for their secret life as devils.

With Rias and Akeno's third year over and their graduation gone by, the position of President (Buchou) and vice president vacant.

After a poll was held within the Gremory household, the role of the new occult research club room president, was awarded to the new king Issei. However, Rias insisted she would still take care of some of the workload and paper work with Issei due to her gifted talents for such a task.

Whereas the position of vice president was given to Asia Argento. It was a close draw between the gentle bishop and the heavy swordsman, but as the poll drew to a stalemate, Xenovia voluntarily stepped down. Stating that she wanted to nominate herself as the next student council president (Kaicho) after Sona Sitri also left the school to attend college.

Currently all of the remaining students of the Gremory household are now gathered in the clubroom for their first meeting of the year.

"President it appears that we are all here." Kiba said to Issei making him blush and scratch his head nervously.

"Geez Kiba, I told you not to call me president so easily. It still embarrass me when you call me that. When just months ago, you only called me Issei." Issei said making Kiba smile.

"Well you will always be a man I admire and wish to fight alongside Issei-kun." Kiba said easing Issei's nerves.

"Likewise Kiba." Issei said as his friends took their respective seats.

"Here you go Issei-san." The gentle former sister said as she placed a nice warm cup of tea on his desk.

"Ah thank you as always Asia for your kindness and consideration." Issei said making Asia blush. 

"No I'm the one who should be thankful Issei-san. Thank you for everything you have done for me." Asia said as she bowed to Issei repeatedly.

"There is no need to be so formal Asia. You know I care about you." Issei said making Asia smile and join the others on the sofa.

"Okay now we are all settled, I guess we best get this meeting underway." Issei said as he finished taking a sip from his cup which he placed back onto his wooden desk.

Issei gathered up his papers but then decided to proceed off script instead and placed them back in a pile.

"The first thing I want to say, is thank you for everything you have all done for me over this past year. I was so alone when I first became a devil and I always felt so far away from home. But after I met all of you. After I met Rias, I finally feel like I am at home. And I can proudly say, I'm so grateful and happy that the peerage I joined last year, was with the Gremory household. And I promise to not let any of you down as I attempt to fill in and keep together all of the work that Rias put into the management of our family." Issei said earning him a round of applause and a room full of smiles. Even Gasper the nervous vampire who surprisingly kept his box open and listened along with everyone else with a smile on his face.

"Now the next thing I have to say, is we will be having a familiar face joining our school and this clubroom near the end of the week. So don't expect this room to be any quieter just because our very own president and vice president moved on up a year. Now I believe that's everything on the agenda today. So please feel free to escape and enjoy yourselves." Issei said as he began to dress in his newly gifted motorcycle attire.

"Is it almost time for big sister Rias to finish college Issei-san?" Asia said as Issei put on his heavy duty gloves.

"That's right Asia. So I'm going to go get our stranded queen and bring her home to us so we may all enjoy some good old rest and relaxation together. I've lost track of the last time we were all able to just kick back and watch a movie together." Issei said making Asia smile.

"Are we all going to watch movies together?!" Asia said in an excited tone almost shriek.

"That's right Asia. So be sure to prepare the popcorn and refreshments for our late return to the Hyoudou household." Issei said making Koneko grab Gaspers hand and lead him away towards the magic circle which Issei had prepared.

Vanishing with the others in a flash of crimson light as she discussed snacks with gasper with a smile embedded on her face.

With the clubroom almost empty, Issei picked up his Motorcycle dragon helmet and placed it over his head.

"Now then my queen, your king is on his way to whisk you back to your castle." Issei said as he locked the club house door and made his way to his nearby cloaked powerful vehicle.

Elsewhere, Rias' eyes were whisking to the clock and back towards her college professor as she struggled to contain her excitement. Minutes seemed like hours to her since she saw her beloved king and her patience was beginning to diminish.

All of the students were transfixed to their college professor as he began to finalise his lecture for the day.

However, Rias suddenly detected something was very wrong. Something was about to happen in this very room.

Rias' suspicions proved to be more than just paranoia when all of a sudden, every doorway to the lecture hall were burst open with a song of gunfire to declare their arrival.

Thugs dressed in black with balaclava's to hide their cowardly faces, stormed inside the building and restrained the man in charge before he could resist in any form.

"Right you little brats! Let's have nobody try be a hero now!" One of the gunman said as he aimed an assault rifle towards the left half of the room.

"Greetings students of this fine establishment. Sorry to interrupt your important study session here, but we have a job to do so how's about we all be reasonable intellectual's and stay in your seats. Do as we say, and nobody needs to die today." He said as he arrogantly revealed his face to his spectators.

Rias picked him out as the leader and analysed his features.

The leader of the group of bandits that currently had this room infested, stood proudly amongst the crowd with broad shoulders. He has short brown spiked up hair and a scar over one of his closed eyelids. Indicating to Rias that this clearly wasn't his first hold up in his life.

Judging by the way these brutes were aiming their weapons, it was clear to even an amateur investigator, that these intruders were trained with armed precision. Which meant one false move by anyone in the room, would mean blood staining the cold floor in a normally peaceful environment.

Unlike the other soldier like individuals, the leader carried a bit more arsenal on his person. An RPG rocket launcher on his back, an M19 assault rifle, and what appeared to be a well-polished katana hanging from his hip still in its sheathe. For all you know, that sword could very well be just a deterrent to prevent anyone daring to sneak up on him on the off chance they would be impaled.

However, Rias could tell by looking at him due to Kiba being with her so long, that this man definitely knew to an extent some swordsmanship. Which made the situation more problematic and dangerous.

The main problem being, that like the other students in the room, Rias was powerless to do anything in this situation.

"Now my associates will be coming round with a bag to cease your phones and any valuables you have on your person. Don't get any ideas or things will get messy." The leader said again as his men travelled row by row.

When the thugs were halfway through ceasing all of the students' property, one armed assailant suddenly came to a stop and crouched down to look at a certain individuals face.

"You there, hand over your wallet!" The thug aggressively ordered as the shaking hand of Sebastian Goodridge immediately complied.

"I knew it. Hey boss! This little rich boy here, is the son of the head of this here college. He should provide us with some generous spending money." The intimidating man said as he hoisted poor Sebastian up to his feet by his collar.

"Indeed he shall. Excellent work bring him to me." The leader said causing the scared student to wriggle like a worm.

"Unhand me you ruffian do you know who I am?" Sebastian began before his nose suddenly felt cold when the barrel of a machine gun was placed directly in front of it.

"Get moving rich boy. Or I'll make that rich face of yours full of holes." He said in a cold blooded vibe.

Sebastian's leg suddenly felt warm as a liquid began to drip down the side of it.

"Ha-ha! Ha-ha! That's hilarious! Hey boss, rich boy went and pissed his pants!"

Sebastian frozen in fear and embarrassment remaining silent as the robbers mocked him with his life hanging in the balance.

"No! Please don't come any closer! I don't want to die!" A female voice screamed on the other side of the room.

"Hand over your purse girl before I turn nasty!" The criminal said as the woman cowered away from him.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm pregnant!" The girl said as she continuously retreated from the scary crook.

"Your screaming is hurting my ears you bitch!" He said as he prepared to start the blood bath.

Fortunately, just as he proceeded to pull the trigger, Rias took discreet action. As her irises quickly turned red, a complication suddenly overcame the thug's weapon and no blood was spilled as a result.

"Damn! What the hell is wrong with this thing?" The irritated man said as he examined his weapon.

Just as the attacker was about to pull out his knife instead, another of the group diverted both his and everyone's attention away to a more pressing matter.

"Hey boss, there is somebody outside the lecture hall on a bike" The intruder said as he stared out the window.

"Is it a cop?!" The leader said now surprised of this sudden development.

"No I think it's a kid. Maybe somebody else on the site ready to go home or something." The same man replied as he gazed out the window.

A thunderous roar of the motorcycle revved to life and echoed throughout the quiet area.

"What's he doing? Is he leaving?" The leader said as the eyes of the spotter suddenly shot wide open.

"The crazy bastard is coming straight for us!"

"What?! Get away from the doors and surround him!" The leader said as the sound of the vehicle became louder and closer.

As the leader predicted, within seconds, the motorcycle full on collided with the double wooden doors and knocked the doors onto the ground as the rider came to a skidding halt.

The bandits were all pointing their guns at the unidentified intruder and all prepared to kill him where he stood.

"Don't move brat!"

"You're completely surrounded and outnumbered"

The man who burst into the room was covered in full biker gear from head to toe so his face and body was fully fortified in crimson armour.

As the thieves began to get closer, the visor was just visible enough for the closest thug who saw the man under the helmet grin.

The same thug failed to react in time as the mystery biker took him out quickly with a powerful side kick which connected to his jaw and sent him into two of the crooks behind him leaving the receiver out cold.

"You little punk!" One of the thugs said as he prepared to fire on the attacker.

But the mysterious vigilante was too fast and brought the criminal to his knees with a powerful gut punch and his firearm completely dismantled.

Behind him came another assaulter equipped with a pistol.

However, due to his quick reflexes and instincts, the biker kicked the firearm out of the evil doer's hand and then took him out of the picture with a followed up roundhouse kick to his head. Meeting his unconscious body with the ground.

"Damn you!" An assailant said as he proceeded to stab him.

But once again, the criminal was too slow and was disarmed and thrown to the ground after the biker grabbed hold of his arm and the stabber's collar and threw him with perfect co-ordination.

"Fire! Shoot that bastard down!" One of the assumed captains of the squad said causing several gunman to empty their magazines shooting him.

But to their disappointment, the bullets had no effect on him after they made impact with his armoured jacket and littered the ground around him.

"Damn bullets aren't working on this guy!" One of the thugs said before another RPG wielder appeared with his weapon prepped.

"Clear out of the way!" He said as he rested the launcher on his shoulder.

"Everybody get down!" Rias said as the rocket began to launch from its container.

A huge explosion occurred near the entranceway of the lecture hall and debris descended onto the ground due to the aftermath of the blast.

A cloud of dust cascaded through the doorway leaving the injuries of the biker untold and still unknown.

"Look out!" One of the thugs suddenly yelled but again, it was too late.

The incredibly strong fighter suddenly emerged through the cloud of smoke and sprinted towards two enemies. Grabbing them both by the head and smashing them into the wall.

A puddle of discarded and broken assault rifles lay on the ground. This being proof to all of the fighters who had fallen and been defeated under the cloak of invisibility they voluntarily created for the intruder.

"Don't get cocky kid!" A thug said as he aimed a pistol at a nearby student.

A huge mistake he immediately came to regret.

The second that gun was pointed at an innocent civilian, the bandit felt his arm snap and the bone crunch as he fell to the ground.

"Fuck this. Constantine! Deal with this pest!" The captain said causing the floor to shake as a monstrous giant man walked through the open hole doorway previously created.

The giant stood tall way above the biker and launched his ginormous fist towards him.

But the punch failed to make contact with the biker as the giant cried out in pain as he felt his giant mitten like hand being crushed by the mystery fighter's formidable grip.

The giant was immobile, powerless to the individual's strength and permanently frozen to the spot.

"Impossible, even that big guy couldn't overpower this guy?!" A student said as the roomful of fear suddenly began to disperse.

"Big muscles are useless when they are used for the wrong reasons! Real power comes from protecting others!" The biker said finally revealing his voice to the fear paralysed group of bandits.

The giant came tumbling down after a full powered gut wrenching punch hit him square in the abdomen and caused the beast like man to cough up blood as he fell.

As if the individual was finished with playing around, he picked up the pace and finished off the remaining stragglers who tried to escape with the valuables they had stolen.

Nevertheless, despite the complete annihilation of his squad, the leader still remained by the lecture podium down the stairs showing no sign of fear.

"Interesting, you have piqued my interest's young warrior. Come play with me a little." The leader said as he removed his fire arms and released his blade from its captivity.

As if responding to his call, the biker rushed down the stairs with great speed and reached the stage for battle.

The scar faced leader showed no signs of hesitation as he swung for the fighter's neck with all of his strength and with great confidence.

Unfortunately for this arrogant swordsman, the second he attacked the biker with his blade, the warriors lightning reflexes intercepted the slash and crumbled the well maintained iron sword into pieces leaving only the hilt and the handle to prove it once existed.

Through sheer shock the leader fell backwards and onto the floor next to his nearby discarded fire arms.

As a last resort, the cowering solider reached out for his rocket launcher only to have his hand crushed by the biker's boot.

"Don't even think about it." The biker said suddenly making the already scared solider prettified and begging for mercy as he tried to withstand his intimidating aura.

"Please don't hurt me! What do you want money? Weapons? I will give you anything just name it!" The leader said as he gave up the fight.

"What do I want you ask? What I want is for scum bags like you to stop polluting the world with your false selfish tyranny!" The biker said punching the frozen in feared man's lights out.

With the last of the thugs defeated and immobile, the students began to erupt in cheers and applause for the mystery biker who saved them all.

The previously immobile teacher got to his feet and asked him.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I you ask?" The biker said as he removed his helmet.

And judging by Rias' expression of love and admiration, by that alone you could tell, she knew who it was all along.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou." Issei said causing an even louder uproar of cheers and applause.

 **Now that's chapter one opened up with a bang! I hope you guys enjoyed it** **. Sorry for the long wait, but I really wanted to recharge my batteries before I started to write again. This sequel will contain many key events such as Issei and Rias' wedding and the rating game between Sona Sitri's peerage and many more surprises in store. I will have a think first how to carry on into chapter 2 and I will upload it the minute I get any ideas. Until then, I am back to writing High school DxD fan fiction** **. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unite as one! Defeat the Sekiryutei!

Cheers of gratitude and joy continued to fill the room as one by one, all of the intruders on campus were taken away by the local authorities in chains.

"Are you okay sir?" Issei asked the teacher as he struggled to find his footing.

"I'm alright, just a little shaken up from all the excitement just now. But wait! I should be asking you that question young lad! You were shot so many times just now!" The teacher said clearly distressed by Issei's calm manner after the situation he just encountered.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me sir catch." Issei said as he removed his biker jacket. Causing all of the females in the room to scream in delight as they gazed upon his muscles, on show due to Issei wearing only a black vest under his jacket.

The teacher did as he was told and put both of his hands out to attempt to catch the jacket. However, his preparations seemed to make no difference as the weight of the material suddenly dropped his hands and the rest of his body to the ground with the jacket.

"My goodness, this must weigh a ton! And are those armour plates on the exterior?" The teacher questioned now understanding how it would be possible for Issei to escape that battle unscathed.

But this lead to an even more baffling theory to the professor. How in the hell did he move so fast and well when he was carrying such a weight upon his shoulders throughout the whole incident.

"You see? None of those bullets ate through my jacket so all is well sir." Issei said as he put the jacket back on to the dismay of the girls who were enjoyed staring at his physique.

Issei turned around briefly to smile at Rias whose cheeks were just as red as the jacket he donned upon his person. And then returned his attention to her teacher.

"So sir, am I to assume class is over?" Issei said making the tension from before seem like a distant memory.

"Ah yes, class dismissed." The teacher said as Issei leaned upon the podium as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Thank you for always looking after Rias for me professor. Please take this to fix the room and the rest to up your security system." Issei said handing the teacher a cheque.

"My goodness! I've never seen so many zeroes on a cheque before! I couldn't possibly take this much money from you." The teacher said as he tried to give back the token of appreciation that Issei just offered to him.

"Please by all means sir, take the money. It's my way of apologising for the damage I have caused." Issei said as he bowed his head to the hesitant teacher.

"But you saved us my boy! You're a hero." The teacher countered making Issei smile.

"I appreciate your kindness, nevertheless, even heroes have to repay the damage they have caused." Issei said showing no signs of backing down.

"Then if you are so insistent, I suppose I will give it to the principal and begin renovations and improvements to our establishment." The teacher said now feeling overjoyed with the maturity and kindness of this individual. A young man he hoped to see more of in the near future.

"Well then professor, I will be taking Rias home now. Take care." Issei said as once again bowed and walked towards his beautiful fiancé as she gathered her belongings.

"Are you ready to go my queen?" Issei said making Rias smile as she latched onto his arm.

"Yes let's go home Issei." Rias said as Issei walked out the broken doors with his motorbike and woman together.

As they travelled further and further away from the campus, the cheers became quieter and quieter until they reached the entrance and the road to freedom.

Issei handed Rias her crimson helmet and kissed her on the lips before placing it gently over her head, brushing her beautiful cascading hair from underneath it so it was free to fly within the wind.

"Are you ready to soar through the sky Rias?" Issei said making her hug him tight.

"I would go with you anywhere my king." Rias said passionately as she climbed on the back of his vehicle and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Issei twisted the throttle with a mighty force making the engine roar to life as if it were a mighty dragon disturbed from its slumber.

"Then we have no time to waste. So hold on tight we're going full power from now on." Issei said as they made a significant amount of distance between the university and oncoming traffic.

Issei twisted the throttle three times in a row and then said…

"Star sonic booster!" Issei yelled and within seconds, the bike roared once again and began to travel so fast, that no human in the vicinity would be able to see the pair or the bike itself, as it weaved from car to car only to suddenly take flight as it travelled at maximum velocity.

"Amazing! It's so fast!" Rias said as they enjoyed this short ride home.

"Looks like we're home. Are you ready for your test today Rias?" Issei asked making Rias immediately nod.

"Of course! But don't go easy on me now Issei." Rias said making Issei stroke her hair.

"You know I won't my queen."

"By the way Issei, how did you know we were going to be ambushed by those guys?" Rias questioned making Issei smile.

"I'm always thinking about you Rias. So when I felt you were in danger, I rushed over right away and cleaned up their act." Issei said making Rias pull a teasing expression.

"I noticed how you were showing off a little for your precious wife to be." Rias said making Issei fire the same look back.

"Don't try to make me steal all of the credit when you stopped that guy from shooting your fellow classmate." Issei making Rias grin.

"As expected of my master." Rias said taking his hand as they walked to their home.

"Are you ready?" Issei asked once again receiving a strong and confident response.

"I look forward to this test." Rias said as they entered through the doors.

Moments later after everyone had returned to the Hyoudou household and changed into their gym uniforms, Issei and his peerage congregated within the new training room designed by Azazel.

A room designed by him and Sirzechs as a matter of fact. This room was constructed after Issei became a king so it was well suited to adapt to Issei's newly found destructive force. However, if the impossible should happen and the room would cave under extreme force, the room was far away from Issei's house so no damage to the other rooms or the furniture would occur.

The Gremories stood in formation in a nervous but excited state as they stared towards their new king.

It was time for the Gremories to see just how strong their new master had become. After a couple of months of independent training, Issei was challenged by his peerage as they aimed to surpass their current limits and possibly give him a proper fight.

Issei accepted with joy and was curious himself how far his servants/family had grown.

"Are you ready everyone?" Issei said as he activated his boosted gear.

"We're all okay here Issei." Rias said as they all got into formation.

"Okay then, let's do this! Balance break!" Issei yelled now forming flames around him as his armour began to encase his body.

"Let's go Xenovia!" Kiba yelled as Xenovia charged towards Issei with him.

"So it's my knights first then? Okay come at me Kiba! Xenovia!" Issei shouted as they both charged for his sides.

Issei grinned and reached out both of his arms to his left and his right to intercept what he could only predict was a side stabbing manoeuvre.

"Take this!" Xenovia and Kiba both said as they jammed their swords towards Issei's ribs.

As he predicted, Issei took defensive action and grabbed both blades before they hit his armour.

"As expected of my knights, that was a very fast attack. But I could see what you were up to." Issei said suddenly stopping his sentence when he realised that one of the swords he was grasping was stronger than the other.

"I'm here Issei!" Xenovia said just as Issei figured out that she was no longer holding the sword he is defending against.

Xenovia skilfully used a feint attack by using one of Kiba's blades to create a phantom attack to deceive Issei of her true blade. Just as she stabbed towards Issei, she let go of the sword and slipped through his blind-spot to his back and from that position, she leaped into the air and came thundering down towards him with her Durandal.

A cloud of smoke dispersed through the area due to the heavy impact behind her blade.

"I should have known it wouldn't be that easy." Xenovia stated as she saw Issei grabbing onto her Durandal with a fortified fist.

"Dragonic rook form. That was an impressive strategy Xenovia. I was just barely able to react in time. But, you'll need to do better than that I'm afraid. Solid impact!" Issei said as he punched through Xenovia's guard with his rook fist.

Xenovia soared through the air due to the powerful force of Issei's punch. However, Akeno was on the case quick enough to catch Xenovia and bring her back in formation.

Issei reverted back to his cardinal crimson queen form and returned his attention to Kiba. Who was once again slicing down with his blade.

Issei caught the first sword effortlessly.

Kiba created another sword and tried again.

Nevertheless, once again Issei intercepted the strike and grabbed it with his other hand.

"Your moves are too predictable Kiba. You need to be freer with your movements." Issei said making Kiba grin.

"Then how is this for predictable Issei-kun?" Kiba said as he suddenly released his grip on his swords and crouched down hitting Issei in the gut with another sword, using the hilt of his blade.

"Gasper-Kun now!" Kiba said as he rolled to the side.

"Gasper? Oh damn it." Issei said just before his armour turned into a purple shade.

"Great job Gaspie. Now it's my turn." Koneko said as she vaulted over Kiba and began punching vigorously into Issei's frozen body.

However, Koneko quickly realised something.

"I can smell Issei's scent and feel his magic power, but it feels like I'm hitting! Damn it!" Koneko said making her search her surroundings carefully.

"What's wrong Koneko?" Gasper asked as he saw his friend suddenly stop attacking the frozen Issei.

"I can't find Issei he's gone!" Koneko said startling gasper and making him blink.

With Gasper's valor of time deactivated, Issei's armour reverted back to its crimson state and suddenly collapsed on its self. Cluttering onto the floor in a heap of remains.

"Eh! If Issei's not there then?" Rias said suddenly having her answer given to her.

"That was very clever using Kiba as a decoy and then using gasper to freeze me." Issei said kicking Koneko in the chest and sending her flying into Kiba's grip.

"In fact it was so good, I thought I would show you a little body shifting technique I came up with." Issei said as Koneko retreated back and Gasper turned into a swarm of bats.

"I see! Issei-kun deactivated his armour and used his magic power to make his presence still detectable to the armour he propped up using Gasper's time stopping power." Akeno said in surprise and joy.

"And then just after he disassembled his armour, he used his speed to disappear from everyone's sight. Only to reappear behind Koneko when her guard was let down!" Rias said as they struggled to face against him.

"As expected of Issei-san, he's truly amazing" Asia said as she provided first aid support to Xenovia.

"Looks like we're up Akeno. Let's go!" Rias said as she activated her magic power.

"I'm with you Rias." Akeno said as Issei returned to a fighting stance.

"So you're finally coming out to battle my queens. Come at me then. Let's have some fun." Issei said as he began to boost his power.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Rias and Akeno took flight and shot towards their opponent.

Issei's eyes darted from left to right, then to above him when Akeno and Rias split up after they were half way across the room.

Issei first looked towards Rias who shot into the sky. However, Akeno suddenly transformed into her miku outfit and diverted his attention when her magical power shot through the roof.

"I'm not holding back Issei-kun! Thunder dragon!" Akeno yelled as she moulded her thunder magic power into the form of a giant Asian dragon who darted towards Issei.

Akeno knew exactly how Issei would respond to this attack. He wouldn't dodge or run away. He would face the attack head on!

"Interesting, fine bring it on!" Issei said as he put his hands out and grabbed the thunderous dragon by the face and stopped it in its path.

"As expected of Issei-kun. But I'm not done yet! Haaaa!" Akeno said as she increased her magic power.

"I'm not going to let this beat me!" Issei said as he suddenly boosted his power and threw the dragon towards the ceiling.

Issei looked towards Akeno but started to worry when he saw the huge grin on her face.

"Sorry Issei-Kun, you fell for it." Akeno said as Rias snuck up behind him.

"Take this!" Rias said as she generated her destructive magic spell and launched it towards Issei.

"Nice try Rias. But I saw that coming! Dragon shot!" Issei said as he fired his blast to counter Rias' attack.

However, when the smoke disappeared, Rias was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait she's behind me?!" Issei said as Rias placed her hands onto his abdomen.

"Sorry my Issei." Rias said as she used her destruction magic on him close range.

A great explosion erupted in the proximity and Rias came rushing out of the smoke with her wings deployed.

Issei emerged from the cloud of smoke with his armoured leg and left arm shattered.

"Impressive Rias, Akeno! I didn't see that coming. But I'm just getting started!" Issei said as he rebuilt his armour.

"Well we're not done yet either Issei! Let's go Akeno!" Rias said as she disappeared from sight.

"Yes Rias!" Akeno said as she created a light blue magic circle and fired ice shards at Issei.

Issei grinned as he opened his helmet and breathed fire in retaliation.

Issei fire melted the ice shards. However, the ice created a fog like mist surrounding Issei.

"Where did she go?" Issei said as he closed his eyes and tried to sense her.

"I'm right here Issei-kun." Akeno said as she restrained his arms behind his back.

"Akeno! Don't do that! Issei's wings aren't deployed yet!" Rias said but it was too late.

Just as Rias tried to warn the thunder priestess, Issei deployed his dragon wings and broke out of Akeno's hold that she had on him.

With Akeno's grip broken, Issei kicked her in the side and sent her flying into the wall.

"Akeno we're doing it now!" Rias said starting her plan.

"All preparations are complete Rias." Akeno said as she created another thunder dragon circle.

"This again? I'm disappointed Akeno. You know it's not powerful enough." Issei said preparing to do the same as last time.

"You're forgetting something very important Issei-kun. We've all been training to get stronger. That includes the two of us." Akeno said as Rias made her own magic circle and as their powers concentrated in unison, the magic circles bound together and became greater in size.

"Let's go Issei! Destruction dragon!" They both said as the newly formed black thunder covered giant Asian dragon shot out through the magic circle and darted towards Issei.

"You got me." Issei plainly stated as the dragon made a direct hit towards him.

Rias and Akeno returned in formation with the others and prepared for a fight.

"That was a great co-op move you guys!" Xenovia said making them smile.

"Thank you Xenovia. But, this battle isn't over yet." Rias said as Issei came out of the smoke with no armour on.

"Fantastic you guys! You've all trained so well to get this far! But I'm afraid, play time is over! Let's do it Draig! No more holding back!" Issei said as the boosted gear began to shine.

"I'm ready when you are partner!"

"The crimson heavenly dragon I possess within me, rise up to become a king! Cardinal crimson King overdrive!" Draig and Issei said in unison as his power skyrocketed and his armour reassembled and upgraded.

"Here he comes everyone! Prepare for battle!" Rias said as Issei boosted in power.

"Now the real battle begins my friends. Let's go!" Issei said as he prepared to fight them head on.

 **And that's chapter 2 done! What did you guys think of it? I figured that this would be a great opportunity to display some of the perks of the other peerage members who will continue to get stronger for their new king to lessen the burden he has to carry. So…. Who will come out victorious in the next round? Will Issei prove to be the victor or will the peerage somehow form together a strategy to exhaust him? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 3: The wrath of the heavenly dragon king! We won't stay back anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys happy 2017! And what better way to welcome a new year, than with a new chapter! I look forward to bringing you all great content and exciting chapters** **.**

 **Okay, there is something that I believe that needs clarifying about Akeno and Rias' evil pieces place in the peerage.**

 **Akeno is still in fact a queen piece and Rias was given a mutated queen piece to bring her back to life and stabilise her magic capabilities. Issei was given this exception given the fact his peerage couldn't have 8 pawn pieces because they were absorbed by Issei's king piece allowing him to still change modes for his cardinal crimson promotion. So he can still change to star sonic knight, dragonic rook, bishop blaster and true queen. So Akeno is a queen piece and so is Rias. Hope that helps clarify any misunderstandings :).**

Chapter 3: The wrath of the heavenly dragon king! We won't stay back anymore.

"Everybody get ready, Issei has transformed! Give him all you have got! Don't hold back!" Rias yelled as the flames began to separate from Issei's position.

"Balance break! Follow me my dragon knights!" Kiba said as he summoned and charged with his heavily fortified sword birth soldiers.

Kiba raced towards Issei, unleashing an enormous battle cry as he took off down the path, his knights following after him with a matching spirit.

Unknown to the combatants, this training session was being surveyed by two spectators in the control room.

"So this is where the fight really starts." Azazel said as Kiba charged towards the red dragon emperor, who seemed to be making no movements whatsoever.

"Indeed, this training session may seem to be a task for the others to test themselves against their new king. But there is in fact another reason for this sparring match." Sirzechs said just as Issei disappeared from everyone's sight, only to reappear behind Kiba.

"You've got that right. The real purpose behind this test…." Azazel said just as Kiba fell to the ground taking his soldiers down with him in a heap of rubble.

"Is for Issei to learn how to control his new power." Sirzechs continued as Kiba lost consciousness and resigned from the fight.

"So fast! I didn't even see Issei senpai move!" Gasper said now preparing to use his own sacred gear to restrain Issei's movements.

"Gaspie look out!" Koneko yelled just as Issei appeared behind him.

"I'm not going to lose so easily Issei senpai! I'm a man too!" Gasper stated with his eyes shifting to their vampirism shade.

Nevertheless, despite Gasper's quick reflexes to try turn the tables on Issei, the Sekiryutei was much faster and evaded the time restricting power effortlessly. This unfortunate event led to Gasper's attack hitting Koneko instead of his intended target.

"You mustn't space out during a battle Gasper. Keep your eyes on your opponent even if you are currently out of the fire zone." Issei said as he punched Gasper in the gut with just enough strength to take away his will to fight.

With two members of the Gremory household out of commission, Issei's powerhouse rook transformed into her Nekomata state and began to concentrate her spiritual innate power.

With her body now infused with the power of Touki, Koneko was gifted with an explosive amount of temporary power, along with a second tail.

In an attempt to not fall victim to using either Kiba's strategy of charging head on or Gasper's tactic of lying in wait for the perfect chance. Koneko decided to flank Issei and get in his blind spot to try catch him off guard.

This plan of attack seemed to suit Koneko the most due to her cat like agility and both her ranged and close combat techniques.

Koneko darted around the room, trying her hardest to escape Issei's line of sight, implementing the scheme Issei used against her just recently. With every step Koneko took in her Nekomata form, just like Issei did, Koneko left traces of her magical power in order to sway Issei's dragon senses.

With the Sekiryutei searching the area for the cunning white cat girl, Koneko rose her Senjutsu power and infused the blue flames she conjured into her fists as she now darted directly towards the red dragon emperors back.

Koneko's thunderous punch connected with Issei's armoured exterior. And unlike last time, her punch seemed to have connected with the dragon wielder instead of an empty shell.

After a 30 punch hit combination manoeuvre, Koneko leaped into the air and summoned forth from her hand, more blue spiritual flames and fired them directly above her opponent.

Koneko fell to one knee, her skilful offense and the weight behind its power suddenly taking its toll on her.

The exhausted rook breathed in and out heavily. The flames she unleashed beginning to disperse and reveal her king standing tall without a scratch on him.

"I knew Issei senpai was strong, but I put all of my strength into that attack." Koneko stated, her Touki instantly breaking and leaving her defenceless.

A blink of the cat girl's eyes, and the master she had sworn to serve had once again vanished from her sight.

"Where did Issei senpai go?!" Koneko said in a panicked state.

"That was very impressive Koneko-chan. I can tell you have been practicing your Senjutsu well. However…" Issei said just as he chopped the back of Koneko's neck, his words being the last thing she heard before she passed out.

"But you are still holding back your power in fear… As am I." Issei said as once again his ally lay defeated at his feet.

"He even took out Koneko the formidable rook with just one hit. Issei really is fantastic." Xenovia exclaimed whilst the sword she held began to tremor.

"We must stay in formation! If we don't stick close to one another, Issei will pick us off one by one. Akeno you assist Xenovia and buy me some time!" Rias said as her irises shifted to their crimson destructive shade.

"Leave it to us Rias. Let's go Xenovia!" Akeno said as they began to form up a defensive line.

"Both of you be careful! Don't forget that Issei is still powering up!" Rias said as she vaguely caught the sound of Issei's boosted gear boosting the minute he became the cardinal crimson king.

Akeno and Xenovia prepared themselves for combat.

Xenovia equipped herself with Durandal and gathered all of its holy essence into the very edge of the blade.

All of a sudden, the sapphire knight leaped into the air and slashed downwards as she rapidly approached the ground. This caused all of the holy power to be unleashed from her mighty weapon and shoot towards Issei.

"Ascalon!" Issei yelled as he equipped his dragon slayer.

With a mighty slash attack, Issei unleashed his own destructive slash blast and cut through Xenovia's inferior attack.

Xenovia didn't back down though. Just as Issei's boosted blast was about to hit Xenovia, she leapt to the side and cut the attack in two with her Durandal and quickly evaded from the explosion. This showed Xenovia's superiority in swordsmanship.

Issei grinned when Xenovia bested his counter-attack and took off like a bullet towards her, using a reduced speed limit so she could see him coming.

Xenovia slightly irritated of Issei's mercy charged and slashed his armoured figure.

However, to Xenovia's amazement, she cut through an afterimage that Issei projected to get behind her.

Just when it seemed like Issei was about to take out the last remaining knight, Issei found himself retreating when he felt Akeno's magical power right behind him.

"Chase him my thunder holy dragons!" Akeno said as she set lose 5 ferocious beasts from her magic circle.

Issei took flight and evasive action in order to try out manoeuvre the dragons on his tail.

Unfortunately, Akeno had used her magic power to provide her dragons with Issei's scent. So no matter where Issei's evaded to, those dragons weren't going to crash or destroy themselves.

Issei ceased his fall back plan and decided to face the dragons head on with his mighty sword.

The red dragon emperor took off with a rapid pace, slicing clean through three thunder dragons and forcing them to crash into the ground.

However, Issei's movements had been predicted by the cunning thunder priestess who whilst Issei was fighting off the alpha team she sent off, was creating an even bigger magic circle directly below him. Which was absorbing all of the discarded thunder dragon's which carelessly fell on top of it.

"I've got you now Issei-kun! Come forth thunder!" Akeno said as her magic circle began to erupt with the extremely built up thunder magic which burst through towards the already surrounded thunder dragons.

Issei quickly realised his predicament and made preparations to escape this trap.

Suddenly, the remaining thunder dragons began to wrap around Issei, rendering him immobile.

"Damn it I can't move! In that case…" Issei said as he stopped struggling and began to rapidly increase his power.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Dragon kings shot!" Issei yelled as he with his free hand, punched down towards Akeno's thunder cannon and countered it with his signature move.

The blasts self-destructed on impact and scattered the remaining thunder dragons down towards Xenovia.

When the smoke caused by the blast battle cleared away, Xenovia was now unconscious on the battle field with her t-shirt slightly torn in half.

Issei searched vigorously for Akeno only to find her eventually besides Rias who had now completed her preparations.

"Sorry for the wait you guys. Let's see how you handle this my king. Extinguished star!" Rias yelled as she unleashed her slow but immensely powerful black hole technique.

Issei began preparations to destroy Rias ultimate move by landing onto the ground and increasing his power.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Dragon king's oblivion!" Issei yelled as he launched his crimson sphere of destruction towards Rias' ultimate move.

As Issei's and Rias' spheres of destruction collided and imploded, it was now the thunder priestess' turn to take a nap as she collapsed from using too much magic power and the aftermath of Issei's and Rias' explosive power.

"Everyone has been taken down except big sister Rias and Issei san." Asia said as she healed the wounded.

"Looks like it's time for the boss battle then." Azazel said as he and Sirzechs saw the two high class devils stare at each other.

"Yes, now let's see what Issei-kun can do against my little sister." Sirzechs said as he closely observed the final battle.

"Don't go easy on my now Issei just because we are getting married next month." Rias said making Issei open his helmet and grin.

"I won't Rias I promise. I'm coming at you with everything I have got!" Issei said as he closed his helmet and prepared to fight the former king.

Rias fired first, aiming towards Issei with her power of destruction.

Issei countered her attack with his dragon shot, which Rias barely dodged when she took flight.

Issei deployed his dragon wings again and chased after her into the sky.

Rias ascended to the very top of the training space and created a huge Gremory circle below her.

Just as Issei was directly below her, she blasted him with her full destructive energy wave.

Issei responded by transferring his power to his feet and with a roundhouse kick, struck the wave head on and diverted it to the west wall.

"Are you flying under me so you can look up my skirt you perverted dragon?" Rias said in a teasing fashion.

Issei grinned and replied as he got behind her…

"Why would I need to peep when you are mine for the taking Rias?"

Issei launched his dragon shot at the off guard Rias, who was shocked by Issei's incredible speed to get behind her so quickly and undetected.

Rias successfully blocked Issei's dragon shot using a heavy duty defensive magic circle.

However, Rias had forgotten another of Issei's techniques.

"Break apart!" Issei broke apart his dragon shot into even smaller blasts and began to bombard Rias from above.

The crimson princess using her quick thinking, dropped her circle and flew away from the blasts that rained from the ceiling.

The crimson haired teen created another destruction magic attack. This time not making its appearance as a blast, but a shadow beast which rushed towards Issei.

Issei transferred all of his power to his hands and with both of them opened up, halted the shadow destruction beast's path and then with increased power, threw the magical attack back at Rias.

Rias this time instead of being defensive, fired another magical blast at her own attack which was being reflected towards her.

Rias' judgment was correct. For if she used a defence circle again, Issei was planning on slipping out of sight and flanking her.

And thanks to Rias' counter strike, Issei made his priority escaping from the blast zone, created by the magical attacks exploding.

"That was impressive Rias. But I'm just getting started." Issei said now boosting his power.

"Don't think I'm out of magic just yet either." Rias said as she too focused her magic power.

"Let's see how you handle this! The attack I learned after I met you Rias. Crimson dragon cannon!" Issei yelled as he unleashed the attack that has defeated many of his past opponents.

"I'll use all of my magical power to counter it!" Rias said as she fired in response a ginormous proportion of destructive power.

"I'm not holding back against you Issei!" Rias said as she struggled to push back his attack.

"That's goes for me as well Rias! I'm coming at you full throttle!" Issei replied boosting his power carefully.

Another explosion echoed throughout the almost empty chamber and each fighter still stood strong.

"As expected of my Issei." Was all Rias said before she began to fall to the ground.

Fortunately for the exhausted queen, Issei was there in an instant to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Don't worry Rias, I've got you." Issei said as he gently placed her on the ground.

"Issei san, is she okay?" Asia said as she rushed over to the Gremory king.

"As expected of you Asia. Everyone here will be fine they just need to rest." Issei said making Asia smile.

"Thank goodness." Asia replied making Issei pat her on the head.

"If you want, we can accelerate their recovery with a little teamwork." Issei said holding her hand.

Asia's face reddened when she felt her hand entwined with Issei's. However, she then realised that Issei was closing his eyes and concentrating his power.

Asia responded to Issei's will and concentrated her sacred gear long range spell and let Issei's power flow through her.

"Boosted gear gift" Issei said suddenly making Asia's sacred gear swallow everyone in an area binding dome to heal their wounds and their fatigue.

The Sekiryutei suddenly collapsed to his knees after he disengaged his cardinal crimson king form.

"Issei san! Are you okay?!" Asia asked in a highly worried tone.

Issei put up his thumb to indicate he was.

"Don't worry Asia. I'm just a little exhausted." Issei said in between breaths and a sweat covered body.

Before Asia could say another word, Issei got himself up slowly and turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry Asia, I'm going to clean up and rest." Issei said as he exited the room without looking back.

"I'm not surprised he's so tired. It takes a lot of will power and strength to hold back such destructive power." Sirzechs said making Asia look up towards him and Azazel.

"What do you mean by holding back big brother?" Rias asked now regaining consciousness along with the others.

"Oh you're all awake now. As expected of the Gremory household." Azazel said as they all got to their feet.

"Lord Sirzechs, just how much was Issei holding back in that battle?" Kiba asked as he used a sword to keep his balance.

All eyes on were focused on the two surprise guests as they awaited the reply.

"Issei-kun wasn't displaying his full power just now. He was struggling throughout the fight to keep himself from injuring any of you critically." Sirzechs said as he closed his eyes to sense the lingering power Issei had left in the room upon deactivating his sacred gear.

"In other words, he was only using 10% of his true power." Azazel said making everyone shocked to the core.

"10%?!" Rias said clearly baffled by Issei's secret power.

"Yes, you see, Issei was training himself in this battle as well. He was trying to adjust his power to a level where he could fight you all without the risk of hurting anyone extremely." Azazel stated.

"Issei-kun since the day he started learning the truth about his sacred gear, has always been afraid of his power. He's afraid that if he's not careful, that he will destroy everything he cares about and lay everything to ruin." Sirzechs said making the peerage distraught that they didn't pick up on that.

"So all the time Issei senpai was in his king form, he was struggling against the power he contains?" Koneko asked.

"That's precisely right. Ever since I met Issei Kun, he has always managed to obtain new strength. But along with that new strength, he has also taken more fear with it. He has always been fighting against the power he controls alone. And that's why he is so determined to control this new power and make it his own. He cares about you all greatly and wishes for nothing more than to protect all of you. For that he will sacrifice anything. Even if it means doing it alone." Sirzechs said as he clenched his fists.

"Holding back in fear…" Koneko said as she placed her closed fist on her chest.

Rias in response to this revelation, dropped her surprised expression and smiled.

Sirzechs looked at his little sister's smile and was suddenly lost for words.

"Don't worry big brother. Issei is no longer alone now. We will all protect him just like he has always protected us." Rias replied making Sirzechs mirror her expression.

"It's just as Rias said. We all feel the same way." Akeno replied making Azazel smile now.

"Then I will leave Issei-kun to you all then." Sirzechs said as he and Azazel began to disappear in a magic circle.

"To think Issei-kun was struggling and we had no idea about it. Unforgivable!" Kiba said as he punched the nearby wall.

The blonde knight retracted his fist from the wall. Revealing the wet red liquid dripping down his injured knuckles.

"Kiba-san you're bleeding! Let me treat that right away." Asia said to Kiba as he began to walk away.

"I'm sorry Asia, but I can't allow you to treat this with your power. This injury is a reminder to me. A reminder that I wasn't strong enough to see that Issei-kun was suffering! But this will never happen again. I will get stronger! Strong enough so Issei-kun doesn't have to fight against his power alone. As his knight, I will be there to help him the next time he is in trouble." Kiba said as he exited the training room.

With the training session finally coming to an end, Issei decided to relax in the bath to soothe his aching muscles.

"Partner, are you alright?" Draig asked as he felt Issei's breathing calm down.

"I'll be fine Draig. I'm just a little tired that's all." Issei said as he splashed water on his face.

"It wasn't that long ago that you faced against Euclid. Maybe you should take things easy and rest up properly." Draig said making Issei snap back without hesitation.

"You know I can't afford to slack off Draig! There are a lot of dangerous devils out there who are secretly plotting against us. And to top it off, Ophis and Vali are still out there. With both the white dragon emperor and the dragon of infinity against us, I can't afford to let my guard down." Issei said suddenly realising his actions.

"I know you're worried about your loved ones, but you're not going to be ready to face them if you are too stressed out and exhausted to continue. Thanks to your rook, you have regained the years you lost through taking the vanishing dragon's power. Don't waste those years by letting the power consume you." Draig said with sincere concern.

"You're right Draig, I'm sorry I flew off the handle just now." Issei replied finally calmed down.

"Don't worry partner, we are a team so I will assist you in mastering this power." Draig said finally setting Issei's mind at ease.

Issei's heightened hearing picked up on the door opening and immediately assumed that Rias was coming to interrupt his bath again.

"I was wondering when you would show up Ri… Eh?! Everyone?" Issei said when to his surprise, he wasn't greeted by his wife to be, but the rest of the girls within his peerage.

"I guess we came here just in time. Come on girls, let's show our master how much we appreciate him." Akeno said as she and the rest of the group began to disrobe.

"Wait a second, what's going on here?" Issei said using a nearby to cover the area between his legs.

Piles of discarded lay all over the floor and one by one, each of the Gremory girls climbed into the giant bath tub with the slightly startled and confused king.

"What's going on you say? Isn't that obvious Issei Kun?" Akeno said seductively as she brushed closer to his right shoulder.

"We have come here to show you our appreciation for all you have done for us." Xenovia said as she brushed against his left shoulder. Causing Issei to be trapped by both Akeno's and Xenovia's breasts.

"That's right Issei-san! Big sister Rias may be your fiancée, but we can still do stuff like this for you as well." Asia said as she placed his right hand on her chest.

"Issei-senpai really does have a comfy chest." Koneko said as she lay down on his naked chest and used his remaining free hand to touch her chest also.

"Wait girls, let's all calm down a second okay?" Issei said clearly losing his composure.

"Ara, I've always wondered what lies underneath the towel Issei-kun. Can I take a peak?" Akeno seductively asked as she nibbled on his ear and reached out to grab the remaining censorship he had on his body.

"Issei, Rias may be your primary girl, but we don't mind if you play with us as well. After all, some of us do have similar aspects." Xenovia stated as she cupped her left boob to display it to the Sekiryutei.

"Damn it, this isn't good… I'm starting to lose control." Issei thought to himself as he couldn't stop his hand from doing what the girls controlled it to do so.

"Issei Kun"

"Issei"

"Issei senpai"

"Issei-san"

Just as Issei was about to finally black out, the sliding door to the bathroom opened with a loud crash.

"Everyone, what are you doing to my Issei?!" Rias yelled as she also stood there in her birthday suit.

"Ara it's just a little skin-ship Rias. Don't be stingy." Akeno said as she went to grasp Issei's manhood causing him to abruptly stand up.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm feeling a little headed. So I'm going to leave first." Issei said as his last line of defence fell to their bare eyes.

The Sekiryutei stumbled out of the bathroom leaving flushed faces which were focused on his hidden equipment, and an enraged ruin princess with ruby irises as she stared down her former servants.

"What did you think you were doing just now to my Issei?!" Rias said but suddenly calmed down when she saw the hidden feelings that the females were hiding.

"All of you…" Rias said as she saw the tears running down their cheeks.

"We know you love Issei Rias. But we all feel the same way about him." Akeno said as she and the rest let out their emotions.

"He's kind, strong and I don't want anything to happen to him." Xenovia said as she too blushed and revealed her innate feelings.

"Issei-san from the day I met him has been so nice to me, and I want to return the favour for the life he has led me to." Asia said.

"Issei-senpai is frightened of his power. When I heard that this was actually true, I thought to myself, that I know exactly what he is going through and how he is feeling. And if I can help Issei-senpai get through this, I will help him in any way I can." Koneko stated despite her usual shyness.

Rias got into the tub with the other girls and pulled them all into a group hug and the tears flooded between them.

"Then I'm counting on of you all to help me keep him safe." Rias said making them all smile and wipe away their tears.

"Then let's make a pact together. A symbol to finalise our sworn oath to protecting our cute and precious red dragon emperor." Akeno said.

"I agree let's do it." Xenovia said as she and the other girls exited the bath and stood on a huge magic circle that Akeno had started to create.

After a flash of magical light, all of the girls now donned a similar symbol upon a different part of their body a crimson dragon.

"Then let us work together to protect Issei from now on. We shall form the "We love Issei, our Sekiryutei devil squad". And make sure that he no longer suffers any misfortune." Rias said along with her proud devil sisters.

After the squad of loved up devils was formed, Rias entered her and Issei's bedroom and approached him with a resolve.

"Hey Rias. I'm sorry about what happened. I couldn't escape. I'm just so tired today for some reason." Issei said. Suddenly being stopped by Rias who kissed him on the lips to silence him.

"It's okay. Everyone was just showing you how much they care about you." Rias said making Issei breathe a sigh of relief and smile.

"So do you want to turn in? Or do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Issei said making Rias slightly surprised but then smile.

"As expected of you Issei, you see right through me." Rias said as she sat down beside him on the bed.

"So what's wrong Rias?" Issei said as he stared directly into her eyes.

"I want you to help me get stronger. I can't just keep asking you to rescue me all of the time. For once, I want to save you. Please train me to unleash my full potential." Rias said making Issei smile.

"Of course I will help you my queen. But let's get some sleep and we'll start tomorrow." Issei said kissing her on the forehead.

"Deal." Rias said as she prepared to rest for the night with her soon to be husband.

"Why is your leg bandaged up Rias? Did you hurt yourself?" The concerned Sekiryutei asked as Rias stripped naked before him.

"It's a secret." Rias said with a wink towards him.

 **Okay! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the delay, I have been ill for quite some time now and I couldn't concentrate or focus on this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I apologise for the length of it. Also, did you notice that when Issei was fighting against his peerage, he defeated them using their forte against them? Kiba speed. Koneko endurance and strength. Xenovia swordsmanship. Akeno magical power and Rias destructive power. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I will unlock your full potential! An overheated Sekiryutei!

Rias travelled through the hallways of the night, after she continuously tossed and turned in her sleep. Only to be awoken from an overwhelming heat source and a frightening nightmare of her Issei being swallowed by his own power, to which he became a ferocious dragon, who torched his surroundings and flew away to live in solitude. Rias felt she could still feel that intense heat upon her skin as if this was in fact reality.

The ruin princess made her way through the night when she realised something… Issei wasn't sleeping next to her. Rias walked and walked from room to room in a transparent purple nightie that she wore in bed with her man that night. So it's only natural, that once he was not there to hold her after a nightmare, there was one thing that Rias knew for a fact…. Something was wrong with Issei.

Rias finally made her way towards the training room and sure enough, as she got closer to the sparring chamber, she heard echoing sounds of armour clattering and frustration to follow it.

The crimson haired teen showed no hesitation whilst she opened the door to see Issei. Even though he seemed angered, Rias could never be afraid of the man she fell for at first sight.

"Damn it! Draig activate it again in one hour." Issei said as he collapsed to his knees with his armour littered around him on the floor.

"Partner, you need to rest. Why don't we try again when you have fully recovered?" Draig replied showing true concern for his wielder.

"Rest? Rest!? I don't have time for rest Draig! Do you think Vali will wait? Do you think the Khaos brigade, the old Satan faction! Do you really believe they will patiently wait until I learn how to master this power!?" Issei said back in an enraged state.

"If you over exert yourself like this Hyoudou Issei, you won't have a life to protect anyone you care about. I know you're frustrated partner, but you have only just received this new power. So it's only natural that you would find some difficulty in mastering it." Draig explained in a calm manner proving effective to suppressing the Sekiryutei's agitation.

"You're right Draig, I'm sorry" Issei replied awarding him an understanding dragon.

"You can do this partner, you just have to take it one step it at a time." Draig replied as Issei relaxed his power and sealed his king form back up again.

Issei felt as if the huge powerful weights that had been forcing his body to its limit, had suddenly vanished. Making the relieved teen feel so much lighter.

Just as Issei's lightness occurred causing him to fall backwards in peace, a softness prevented his vulnerable head from colliding with the ground.

Issei was no longer alarmed or in an angered state anymore. The grinning dragon wielder closed his eyes as he rested his head against his most precious cushion.

"Don't overdo it you hear me Issei?" Rias said as she wrapped her arms around his head.

"And for what reason would I let this power destroy me, when I have so many people I care about here for me." Issei said as he stroked Rias' hair.

"Are you feeling better now?" Rias asked causing Issei to lightly nod and tickle her chest with his spiky brown sweaty hair.

"Were you worried about me because I wasn't in bed with you in the middle of the night?" Issei asked as he continued to relax within her warmth.

"Of course I was. When my cute body pillow isn't in my bed with me, I get so lonely." Rias said as she too stroked the back of his head.

Issei looked up towards his future bride, and he didn't need his dragon perception ability to tell something was on Rias' mind.

"You look like you have something to ask me." Issei said as he felt the teardrops on his cheeks.

Rias wiped her eyes with the back of her arm and looked deeply into Issei's hazel eyes.

"I hate seeing you getting hurt like this because you're trying your best to protect us all the time. And I can't do anything to protect you in return!" Rias said with a flushed face and a tightened grip around Issei's head.

"You're strong Rias, you have no idea how much power you have still inside of you. I can sense it whenever I am using my king form." Issei said making Rias gasp and change her face from one of sadness to one of determination.

"Then train me Issei. If you believe that I can become stronger, then please help me bring it out!" Rias said making Issei smile.

"Of course my Rias, I'll do anything I can to make you truly shine my queen." Issei said as he cupped her blushing cheek within his right hand and kissed her on the forehead.

Issei stood Rias up to her feet and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Do you fully trust to leave everything to me Rias?" Issei said as he gripped the straps of her nighty and lowered them down to her arms.

"Completely my dragon king." Rias said as she let her purple nighty fall to the floor leaving her skin on full display for Issei.

"As expected of my Rias." Issei said as he activated his boosted gear and approached her.

Rias waited patiently for Issei to begin the ceremony of her innate power.

Issei closed the distance between him and Rias, rubbing her chest and inserting his tongue into her mouth.

Rias responded happily to Issei's surprise kiss and placed her hands on each of his cheeks whilst Issei's true purpose behind doing this still remained hidden.

Issei continued to massage Rias' breasts whilst a crimson aura began to surround Issei.

All of a sudden, just as Rias was enjoying the pleasure she was receiving from Issei's masterful tactics, a deep heat began to originate within her chest along with a crimson light and a shroud of flames beginning to surround her.

"Don't be afraid Rias, my flames won't hurt you." Issei said to her as he disengaged their kiss and cupped her cheek.

"I am not afraid." Was all Rias said with a huge smile on her face to prove it.

The flames approached closer and closer to the naked demon. Until they consumed her whole and shot towards the ceiling of the facility.

Issei took a step back from the blazing inferno and smiled when the flames began to subside.

"We'll call this checkmate shall we?" Issei said as he stared at his no longer naked fiancée.

Rias was now having her figure hugged in crimson armour very similar to Issei's balance breaker with the exception of more breathing space for her skin.

Like Issei's scale mail armour, Rias' new form was also embedded with emerald gems and her head was covered with a dragon like helmet which let her crimson hair flow beautifully from it. Not to mention her scaly tail shooting out from behind her.

However, Rias' arms, legs and torso were not fully covered like Issei's form which covers him from head to toe in crimson scales.

Issei couldn't help but stare at the sexy armour his beloved was currently donning in front of him.

Rias reached for a switch on the back of her helmet and opened up its exterior.

"Issei what is this?" Rias asked in an almost excited state as she felt pulsating power flow through her.

"This Rias, is your true power. Ever since you and I became one together, part of my power has been absorbed by your feelings and love towards me. And as a result, you too have become stronger without even knowing it yourself." Issei said making Rias stare at her armour.

"It's not just the scale mail you have inherited… You've also obtained a new level of power. This is your limit breaker Rias." Issei said making Rias jump for joy now that she could in fact see the path to her success.

"So you're saying that my attacks will be more powerful now!?" Rias asked in an excited tone.

"Without a doubt Rias. I told you already didn't I? You have so much power inside of you. And now that it has been released, you can make it your own and reach new levels of strength." Issei said making Rias smile.

"In that case…" Rias said as she resealed her beautiful eyes behind the emerald ones embedded on her helmet.

"Let's start round 2 shall we?" Rias said as she began to concentrate her power.

"Interesting, I'll take on your challenge. Balance break!" Issei yelled as he too transformed.

Rias deployed her devil wings and immediately felt the difference in her awakened state.

The ruin princess darted across the room at speeds that she believed to be impossible for herself to obtain.

Issei although he was startled by Rias closing in on him in an instant, like any other fight he battled in, he was ready.

Rias collided directly with Issei and their hands gripped together in a test of might.

"You've definitely gotten faster Rias, but I know you've got more power than that!" Issei said as he boosted and threw her into the air.

Rias spread out her wings and stopped herself from hitting the ceiling.

However, Issei was in hot pursuit almost instantly.

Rias concentrated her destructive magic power and prepared to fire. Being immediately surprised when her magic had been released in more than half the speed faster than it would usually take for her to blast before she was gifted with this new skin.

Issei was just barely able to react in time, evading to the side as he narrowly escaped the blast zone.

Both Rias and Issei were lost for words as a result of the incredible power that had been displayed.

Rias darted straight into Issei digging her dragon scaled foot into his abdomen, causing the Sekiryutei to be knocked down towards the ground.

Issei adjusted his balance and landed feet first onto the floor.

Rias dropped down towards Issei like an incoming missile as she conjured up yet another spell. However this time, Issei was ready to intercept her.

Just as Rias fired a more pumped up attack, Issei quickly responded with an even more powerful dragon shot.

To his surprise though, Issei's attack didn't just consume Rias' attack and hit the recipient.

In fact, Rias' blast like Issei's, seemed to be increasing in power.

The circumference of each continued to grow until they completely filled up the room and exploded upon completion.

Issei and Rias touched the ground with pieces of their armour broken.

Rias mirrored Issei's next action and repaired the small piece of shoulder guard that was destroyed by the blast battle they just finished.

"Impressive Rias, but can you keep up with me now?" Issei said as he suddenly disappeared from Rias' sight.

Rias held still and let Issei dart around her.

All of a sudden, Rias opened her eyes and extended her tail out. Successfully grabbing the Sekiryutei by the neck and slamming him into the ground.

Issei took immediate action upon colliding with the ground. Just as Rias believed that she had bested Issei, the cunning dragon emperor swept Rias from under her feet and followed it up with striking both of his feet into her stomach.

Rias felt the wind get knocked out of her as she continued to ascend into the air.

Just as Rias was about to make contact with the ceiling, the ruin princess somersaulted and kicked off the ceiling with her feet, giving her increased speed and momentum.

Issei grinned as Rias aimed a dynamic punch right at him.

Issei clenched his own fist and met her dynamic punch for dynamic punch.

A great shockwave emerged from the two dragon armoured fighters fists upon impact.

Rias and Issei separated from each other and prepared their greatest attacks to finalise this battle.

Issei surrounded himself in his crimson aura and placed his arms together as he prepared his crimson dragon cannon blast.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Meanwhile Rias, prepared her extinguishing star finding it surprising when it took a lack of time and effort for her to create her signature move. And to surprise the ruin princess even greater, the attack not only took no time at all to assemble, it was greater in size and power.

"Crimson dragon cannon!" Issei yelled as he fired his most powerful move created by the one he currently faced in battle.

"Extinguishing star!" Rias yelled completely swept off her feet when the giant sphere of destruction approached Issei's blast at a previously believed to be impossible speed for an attack that originally approached the target slowly.

Issei found himself struggling to hold back Rias' newly awakened strength and continuously boosted his own to power to combat it.

To Issei's and Rias' surprise, the Sekiryutei suddenly made it his priority to escape Rias' proven to be superior attack.

Issei made the right choice. For as soon as Issei gave up on contesting Rias' newly upgraded black hole attack, The Sekiryutei's blast was absorbed by the huge sphere of destruction and was erased to nothingness.

Rias began to fall to the ground in exhaustion luckily being caught by Issei.

"You did amazing Rias, I'm so proud of you!" Issei said to his sleeping fiancée who now like Issei stood in her birthday suit.

Issei's armour was completely annihilated along with the clothes he wore underneath it. Making it perfectly clear to Issei that if he made even the slightest delay in judgement, that he may have met the same fate as his armour and his clothing.

It was official, Issei's queen had bested her former abilities with frightening proportions.

After an uninterrupted good night sleep with her Issei, Rias travelled to university with a smile on her face.

Whilst Issei for the first time in forever, was finding it very difficult to study in class.

Issei's vision began to shift to an unfocused state. Classmates in the room began to change into blurry unidentified figures.

Issei's hands began to lose their momentum and strength.

Highly detailed notes in Issei's workbook transformed into scribbles and Issei suddenly felt very tired.

"Now who can solve the next problem? Ah Issei why don't you?" The teacher asked the sekiryutei.

Issei using all of his strength, complied and walked towards the front of his classroom. Even though his vision began to distort.

All of a sudden, Issei collapsed onto the hard floor and hit his head with nothing to cushion his fall.

Students jumped up from their seats as Issei lost consciousness and hit the ground.

Issei's teacher rushed to her student's aid only to scream in pain when she tried to touch his forehead.

"What's wrong with him!? His body feels like it's over 200 degrees!" The teacher said in a panicked state.

Asia and Xenovia rushed to their fallen king and propped his arms on each of their shoulders.

"Both of you! Don't do that it's too dangerous!" The teacher said as feared for their safety.

"Teacher with all due respect, we care about Issei to the highest degree! And we will not sit back and wait for him to suffer even further! Let's go Asia!" Xenovia said as she and the former sisters backs began to burn.

Thanks' to Gasper keeping an eye on the school from his secured hideaway, the cunning vampire devil managed to use his balor of time in just the right moment, freezing all apart from the Gremories within time to aid their escape.

"Ouch!" They both screamed as they accidentally made Issei hit the ground again.

Issei's body began to exert more heat and started to melt the floor his body just collided with.

"Asia leave Issei to me! It's too dangerous!" Xenovia said as Asia along with Xenovia picked Issei back up again.

"I refuse! We all swore to protect Issei san together! And I will live by this symbol!" Asia said as she displayed the now visible crimson dragon symbol on her hand as she cried out in irritation.

With the sudden change to his classroom and the noise he heard, Kiba rushed out of his classroom where he found Xenovia and Asia struggling to lift his fallen friend.

"What's happened to Issei-kun!?" Kiba asked as he too propped Issei up.

"We're not sure! Issei suddenly collapsed and now his body feels like I'm directly touching the sun!" Xenovia said as Asia now tried to use her twilight healing to try heal Issei.

"Issei senpai!" Koneko screamed as she caught up to her worried friends.

"Koneko chan! Hurry and call Rias and Akeno!" Kiba said to Koneko as she almost dropped her phone given the hysterical she was in after seeing Issei like that.

"Rias! Come quick! Issei senpai is in trouble!" Koneko screamed down the phone causing Rias to drop her phone.

The screen smashed upon impact with the ground and alerted her professor to her phone call.

Before her teacher could say a word, Rias began to tear up and steal whatever words he planned to ask her.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" Rias said as she picked up her bag and vaulted over the rows of students behind her.

"Issei hold on! Just hold on!" Rias thought to herself as she rushed out of the lecture hall and deployed her wings upon exiting the grounds.

 **That's chapter 4 done! What did you guys think? I thought this would be a great twist to the story and I hope you all enjoy this turn of events** **. If you have any questions about this chapter, please feel free to message and I will be happy to answer any you may have.**

 **I won't to continue this as soon as possible, so I'm going to try focus and get chapter 5's blueprints in my head ASAP. Until next time** **.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Issei's in trouble! I won't let you get to my Issei!

Issei Hyoudou searched his surroundings as he stared into the blank void. Nothing but the familiar jade lights shining high above him.

"What's going on here? I'm talking to you ancestors of the boosted gear!" Issei yelled as he was unable to comprehend the sudden meltdown of his body.

"It seems your awakening has finally begun young one." The first Sekiryutei said making Issei irritated and worried at the same time.

"Awakening? What are you talking about!?" Issei questioned as he felt his consciousness begin to slip away.

"Didn't we tell you before? You can't escape your destiny young Sekiryutei. Your body has reached its limit and now your power is going to take over and transform you into a mighty dragon!" Another ancestor said making Issei drop to his knees from exhaustion.

"Then my bodies overheating because it's making me into a dragon with no purpose but destruction?" Issei asked.

"That's precisely what is occurring at this very minute Issei Hyoudou. Very soon, you will follow the same path as the rest of us! You will become a god and destroy all in your path!" They all bellowed making Issei grin.

"I refuse!" Issei replied confidently.

"It's useless you foolish child! Nobody can escape the destructive nature held by themselves! This time, you cannot escape!" They all replied making Issei display a unique gesture to them.

"Fuck you guys. I've said it before, and I will say it over and over again until it gets through your aging ears. I won't let the power of the Sekiryutei take over my mind and body. I am the Sekiryutei! I control this power! It does not control me!" Issei replied with a confident smile.

Elsewhere outside of the boosted gear, Akeno Himejima was pursuing her other duty in life.

She currently sat in her tea ceremony club with her four classmates around a small table.

Akeno's mobile phone ringing broke the silence in the classroom and almost immediately, Akeno's cheeks reddened and a smile showed on her face when she read the caller ID.

The two girls nearest to her noticed Akeno's joyful expression and new instantly why she was happy.

"Oh is that the legendary Issei Kun we keep hearing about Akeno chan?" One girl said as she stared at Akeno's phone screen.

"Himejima san is blushing."

Akeno didn't let the phone ring more than twice before she quickly answered.

"What a pleasant surprise Issei kun." Akeno said with a happy smile and loving gaze.

All of a sudden, Akeno's expression shifted from one of joy to despair.

Their club president stood up so quickly, that she knocked over the club's teapot and smashed it to pieces.

The warm and soothing liquid and shards of china scattered across the table.

"Akeno Chan?" Her friend said with obvious concern.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, right now!" Akeno replied as she sprinted out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"Akeno senpai! Come quick! Issei is in trouble!" Were Koneko's words as she screamed down the line to the now panicked queen.

"Issei Kun!" Akeno thought to herself as she finally escaped the building and found Rias in the same panicked state.

"Rias Issei is!" Akeno began to say before Rias interrupted her.

"I know! Hurry we have to get moving!" Rias said as Akeno

The two queens of Issei travelled together through a magic circle to their old clubroom.

Within seconds, just like old times, all members of the Gremory household were in attendance inside the occult research clubroom.

Rias and Akeno rushed to Issei's side as he still stayed propped up on Kiba and xenovia's shoulders.

"Issei! Stay with me! Issei!" Rias screamed noticing his serious condition.

Suddenly, as if her voice had awoken him, Issei opened his eyes and breathed heavily as he became conscious again.

"Issei!"

"Rias don't talk, listen to me. I don't have much time left. It's taking everything I have right now just to keep my eyes open. The power I unlocked is trying to kill me and everything I believe in. I want you to know, I'm not going to let that happen. So whilst I still control this power, I want to give what remains mine to you." Issei said suddenly pulling Rias in with his minimum strength and pressing his lips against hers.

Rias accepted Issei's kiss without any hesitation and felt his power seeping inside of her.

"I love you Rias." Issei said after their kiss disconnected.

Everybody's cheers for joy were short lived…

As soon as Issei used up his left over control, the young Sekiryutei suddenly collapsed and hit the floor with full force.

Just as this happened, another magic circle appeared in the room.

"I felt something was wrong with Issei Kun!" Sirzechs said stopping his sentence short when he noticed the fluctuations in his life energy.

"Big brother! Issei isn't breathing!" Rias screamed as Issei took his last breath.

"Oh no! This is bad! Issei's power is starting to turn on him from the inside! We have to take him to the underworld right now! His organs are beginning to incinerate!" Sirzechs yelled as he took up the overheated dragon wielder and transported everyone to Gremory castle.

"Is Issei going to die!?" Rias asked in panicked state.

"Rias pull yourself together! Behaving this manor isn't going to help Issei." Sirzechs said as she tried to hold him again.

"But big brother, if anybody should take Issei to safety, it should be me!" Rias replied not realising Issei's terrible condition.

"Rias! Issei Kun right now is radiating so much heat that it would burn you to ashes if you were to carry him right now! It's taking all of my power to protect myself from Issei kun's power. It's out of control and if you act so stubborn by refusing to let me carry him, his organs will be permanently damaged." Sirzechs yelled making Rias sad but suddenly perk herself up.

"Please big brother…. Please take care of Issei. Please save him!" Rias begged making Sirzechs smile.

"Don't worry Rias, I won't let anything happen to your loving fiancée and my dependable brother in law. I know exactly what to do." Sirzechs said as he placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

All of a sudden, gale force winds spontaneously occurred in the area. Knocking down all of those who were unprepared for such a situation.

The Gremories now stared at their surprising guess.

A western purple dragon standing fifteen metres tall high. Known as the former dragon king, the blaze meteor dragon Tannin!

"What seems to be the matter with the boy Sirzechs?" Tannin said as he stared at Issei. His expression suddenly changing when he realised the problem. Tannin suddenly looked ready for immediate orders.

"Tannin we have no time to waste! Take Issei to Ryouzan Lake immediately! Hurry time is short!" Sirzechs as Tannin himself prepared to do the exact same thing, reaching out his claw to pick up the unconscious king.

Tannin thanks to his dragon scales, was able to withstand the heat waves that Issei was exerting far better than anyone else. This made him the perfect form of transportation to get Issei to the lake before his lungs turned to ashes.

"I'm going too!" Rias said as she jumped onto the purple dragon's back without taking no for an answer.

Time being of the essence, Tannin took flight immediately, soaring high into the sky at tremendous speed.

Rias despite Issei's scolding hot body, held onto Issei's hand to stop him falling off Tannin's back. Although the pain was unbearable.

Rias' eyes shot wide open when she spotted the beautiful shiny lake below them.

It was a ginormous oasis with diamonds and rubies around its outer circle. Rias was completely on edge, they needed to get Issei in that pool right now!

All of a sudden, Issei's body temperature skyrocketed to the point where Tannin was beginning to feel discomfort. Tannin unintentionally bucked his body up due to the sudden burn on his skin.

Issei with no clothes on his back anymore due to them melting off, flew into the air and began to drop towards the pool like a meteor.

"Issei!" Rias screamed as she dived down towards the pool with him.

Rias at that point was frightened that Issei would hit the ground hard and further injure himself, worsening his condition.

Rias being able to manoeuvre her body, managed to make herself fall faster and catch up to Issei just before he hit the water.

Rias provided Issei with a soft landing and wrapped her arms around him.

The painful sensation of Issei's flames began to burn through Rias' clothes. But she didn't care about such a trivial matter. The one hurting right now was Issei and this was nothing for Rias. Even if she managed to be critically burned by him, she didn't care in the slightest.

As she embraced him in the water, the remaining last layer of hers was seconds away from melting away.

With her underwear finally reduced to ashes, Rias held Issei closer and braced herself for the burning sensation against her naked skin.

Rias pictured the pain as if she were to be branded all over with a scolding item. But if it was Issei, she wouldn't mind being branded by him.

However, despite Rias' resolve to endure such a pain, the minute Rias began to hold him tighter, Issei's body temperature began to rapidly drop making Rias feel Issei's normal comforting warmth.

As soon as Rias brought herself back to reality, she hugged Issei even closer placing her head on his shoulder.

Not a sound was made between them, only the sound of running water and the ripples in the lake water showed in the area.

Then suddenly, another sound began to make its appearance. Rias began to cry tears of joy when she felt Issei's breathing in her ear.

Issei was breathing again, the worst was over!

Rias was so happy that Issei was showing signs of life again and took this opportunity to clean his body for him.

The crimson queen reached over to the ledge behind him and grabbed a wash cloth and the liquid soap.

Rias decided that it would be best if she used something soft to wash Issei when she felt the texture of the wash cloth which was originally intended to roughly scrape off the grime on a dragons scales.

Rias smiled when she came up with the perfect idea.

Rias smothered the soap onto her chest creating bubbles in her cleavage.

With reddened cheeks and a smile on her face, Rias began to wash Issei's body with her soaped up breasts.

First she did his legs, then his arms making sure she didn't meet miss cleaning a single part of his body. After she covered his front, Rias began to rub herself against Issei's back, secretly enjoying the sensation herself.

"It's my duty as a wife to be, to make sure my man is fully comfortable and healthy. So I will be sure to make you feel relaxed with my body." Rias said as she comfortably wrapped her arms around him.

After she believed that Issei's condition had settled down, Rias exited the lake and joined the others in the inn behind it.

"Rias, how is Issei doing?" Akeno asked with a worrisome expression.

"Issei is going to be okay. He's breathing again!" Rias said suddenly breaking down in tears.

Akeno and the others rushed to comfort Rias and celebrate Issei's recovery.

All of a sudden, a loud explosion occurred by the entrance of the inn.

"Who's there!?" Sirzechs bellowed at the intruders.

"Sorry about that, the door wasn't opening, so we had no chance but to destroy it. Is the Sekiryutei in? We heard he's not doing his best today, so we decided to pop by and help him sleep permanently!" The intruder said infuriating the Gremory siblings.

"You dare trespass on my! Wait Rias?" Sirzechs said as Rias stepped out in front of Sirzechs and gestured for him to stay out of it.

"Oh so the ruin princess has come out to play? Go get her boys!" The commander ordered making the enemy soldiers charge.

"How dare you… How dare you come here and try to take my Issei away from me when he's finally started to get better!" Rias screamed suddenly exploding out power in a burning rage.

The enemy was stunned and lost for words as they stared at the female dragon armour Rias was wearing.

"Impossible! Has the Sekiryutei's power been passed onto the ruin princess!?" The commander inquired nervously.

"I won't let you hurt him! I won't let you get to my Issei!" Rias screamed as she boosted her power and ignited flames around her.

 **Sorry for the wait guys but here is chapter 5** **. So Issei is breathing again but he's still not regaining consciousness! What could this mean? Is Issei facing a trial of his own inside the sacred gear? And will he be able to fully take control of his king mode? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 6: The true Sekiryutei!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The true Sekiryutei!

"It looks just like the real deal!" One of the intimidated demons said in a nervous tone as he gazed upon Rias' transformed appearance.

"He's right! I only signed up for this job because we were going to kill the red dragon emperor whilst he was vulnerable! I didn't sign up to take on the Sekiryutei head to head!" Another soldier said making their commander irritated by their cowardice.

"You really planned to kill my Issei?" Rias said in a quiet tone only her ears and those right next to her being able hear what she just said.

"Don't run away like cowards! This is obviously a trick to intimidate you! There can't possibly be two Sekiryutei's. Push that girl aside and bring me Hyoudou Issei's head!" The commander yelled enraging the ruin princess even further.

Convinced by their leader's persuasive speech, the assassination unit regained their resolve and fearlessly charged towards the Ryouzan lake doors.

Rias stood her ground and performed her usual feat, the destruction Gremory magic circles.

However, just as one of the foolish assassins was inches away from closing in on Rias and the door behind her, Issei's queen suddenly punched through each of her manifested magic circles.

Rias' fists successfully penetrated through her cast spells and split them into smaller magic circles which began to circulate up her arms.

"Your head is mine Shiterutei!" Were the reckless devils last words before Rias displayed her new ability and erased every trace of the once lively mercenary.

Instead of erasing her opponents in the way she normally does with a long distance magical blast, Rias with her newly obtained power and armoured body, managed to break the seal of her magic circle and infuse its insane magic power into a boosted punch. This resulted in Rias' powers of destruction, evolving to a whole new level.

His comrades looked on in despair after Rias threw a destruction punch at the arrogant killer and consumed his body, bones and soul in a flash of crimson and black light.

"You say that you came to kill Issei because you thought this would be a walk in the park? Well you left out one important obstacle in your mission. That's right, I may not be the Sekiryutei and he may not be able to fight you himself as of right now. However, you failed to recognise that he has a loyal queen by his side to protect him! I Rias Gremory soon to be Rias Hyoudou Gremory, will not let any of you pass!" Rias said as she prepared to obliterate any who dared take another step towards her precious Issei.

"Laughable! Forget that fool! He was a new recruit! My elite team, go get her!"

The mercenaries dashed towards the crimson queen in their sights with a grin pasted on their faces.

All of a sudden, a crucial blow was dealt to the opposing side's morale once again. The leading vice commander found himself and the rest of his remaining troops coming to a sudden halt when the believed to be weaker ruin princess, leaped forward and drove her armoured shaped dragon talons into the gut of one unlucky fellow who happened to be a little bit faster than those behind him.

As fast as a speeding rocket, the unfortunate assailant shot past the battalion behind him and crashed through several walls, his body finally able to stop when it crashed into the ferocious Tannin who was still waiting idly by for Issei's recovery.

If the wounded devil was currently conscious, he would have surely fell unconscious at this moment as the blazing meteor dragon viciously stared at the intruders.

Tannin saw Issei as his very first student. Therefore, the thought of these pathetic pieces of meat trying to kill Issei, made the blazing meteor dragon's thirst for blood rapidly surface.

Nevertheless, even the mighty former dragon king, backed down when Rias' anger sent a message to him. An intimidating message to the grandest level that simply stated… This is my fight! Don't interfere! So just like the other spectators on the battlefield, Tannin watched the spectacle that Rias was about to put on for her viewers.

.

"Let me show you, why people call me the ruin princess!" Rias yelled as she unleashed her destruction magic on the walls. With a thunderous cry, the establishment began to topple over onto the cowardly soldiers who awaited in their barracks.

"Damn you! You bitch!" One of the soldiers said as they despite the sudden blow to their forces continuously began to increase, charged the ruin princess.

Rias reacted in a flash, ensnaring her opponent around their throat with her hidden dragon armoured tail which to their surprise, could extend at will.

"Can't breathe…" He barely uttered as Rias snuck into his blind spot.

The crafty crimson queen flanked him and drove both of her armoured talons into his back, as she released her tail from his neck. A surprising event which made her opponent let their guard down.

Rias' highly powered drop kick sent her assailant smashing through the inn's solid ceiling.

However, Rias' anger was far from over. She would not cease her rampaging until every single one of these vultures were annihilated.

"All of you charge! She can't stop you all from passing! Alpha team kill the Sekiryutei!" The leader commander making a whole pack of paid assassins charge towards the idle queen.

"Naïve, you really think a combination like that, is going to stop me from letting you pass!?" Rias yelled as she boosted her power again.

"You won't get past me!" Rias yelled as she slammed a fist infused with destructive energy into the ground.

One by one, the advancers were stopped in their tracks as several black dragon like creatures emerged from the cracks on the surface and consumed the trapped flies whole.

This attack was a new technique that Issei helped her create. Using the power of her destruction abilities, Rias sends a huge shockwave throughout the battlefield. The shock created by her dynamic punch, causes her spells to come alive once more and chase down her enemies. As if the money ridden pursuers were the revived creature's greatest prey.

Almost half of the soldiers tried to escape Rias' deadly magical area attack. Unfortunately for the assassins general, all who trod into Rias' territory, no longer had any means of escape, from the terrifying creature that easily overpowered the middle class devils.

"This is impossible! Since when did the heir to the Gremory household get so strong!?" The commander inquired as he was now lost for words.

"If you won't leave of your own free will, then I have no choice but to stain my territory with your blood! I'm coming for you now so be prepared!" Rias yelled as she suddenly shot towards the remaining soldiers.

Meanwhile deep in the heart and soul of the boosted gear, Issei suddenly found himself in a very catastrophic situation. As before his very eyes, the previously weak and powerless jade lights that lectured him about true power, began to undergo a metamorphosis.

Issei began to breathe nervously when he saw not one, not two, but nine ferocious looking Sekiryutei's as they took on the dreaded and intimidating juggernaut drive.

"You see this boy?! This is true power! One way or another, you will succumb to the power of demolition! Whether it kills you, or if you should accept it!" They all said almost in unison.

"I already told you! I will never use that power! Balance break!" Issei yelled only to have his enthusiasm cut down a portion when he realised his current predicament.

"HAHAHAHA! You fool, did you forget? Your power is currently overpowering you! Therefore, you can only summon forth the basic scale mail armour!" One of the frightening dragons said making Issei feel weak.

However, Issei's feeling of weakness did not last for too long when he realised it would only mean his defeat.

"As long as I still have my reason to live and Draig by my side, I will never surrender to the power of juggernaut drive! Even if I'm not at my best! And even if I am facing it head on in a fight to the death!" Issei yelled as powered up a miniscule level.

"You truly are Naïve, you brat!" One of Issei's ancestors said as they suddenly vanished.

Issei tried to sense for the missing opponent, but to no avail. Issei opened his eyes in shock when he was suddenly struck by his reappearing opponent.

Issei was crushed into the ground by the humungous talons on top of his chest.

And as the wounded current Sekiryutei struggled under the might of his predecessors stomp, Issei realised something…. It wasn't just his cardinal crimson he could not harness, but in fact it was also his speed, strength and his ability to sense powerful opponents.

"What's the matter young one? Having trouble breathing there!?" The older Sekiryutei said as he increased his strength.

"I will admit, as it stands, you are stronger than me… But even so! I won't give in!" Issei said as he placed both of his hands under the superior dragon's foot.

"Ha!" Issei yelled as he began to summon up enough strength to lift the heavier dragon's piercing talons off of his chest.

Issei repaired his armour successfully, but the wound he received from the surprise attack, still remained, causing blood to drip down Issei's chest under his armour.

"You think resolve is going to be enough foolish boy!" The female Sekiryutei chimed in as she blasted Issei from behind with a colossal blast attack.

Issei flew from his current spot into the claw of another juggernaut drive mode dragon.

The young Sekiryutei felt extreme pain as the claws of his captor dug them into his leg.

Issei felt as if his stomach was in his chest the next minute, as the fierce dragon flew into the sky at terrific speed and then dropped back down again to smash him into the ground.

The brown haired teen lay on the ground without a trace of armour to protect him, except the two gauntlets he had on his arms.

"Crimson dragon cannon!" Issei unleashed his signature move hoping this would turn the tables for him.

"That's impossible…." Were Issei's words when the dust cleared and not a single juggernaut drive dragon was showing any signs of injury!

"What was that pathetic attack? Let's show him a true attack!" One of the ancestors said as he and the rest of the powerful dragons opened their chest compartments.

"Damn it not good!" Issei said as he summoned his armour again and braced for impact.

"LONGINUS SMASHER!" A row of giant jade lights fused together in the middle and hit Issei with a direct hit.

Issei lay on the ground barely making any movements with the exception of his chest rising and collapsing as he still managed to breathe.

"If my power isn't enough, then I'll just take yours away." Issei began to say before he suddenly bellowed in pain. When the mighty stomp of his predecessor came down upon his divine dividing gauntlet and crushed his arm beneath it.

Before Issei could counter, another thunderous foot crushed his other arm underneath it.

Blood exited out of Issei's yelling mouth a stained his chin.

"Don't you understand yet the so called Sekiryutei who lays on the floor beneath our power? You are not stronger than us… You are weaker than us!" One of the past Sekiryutei's said as Issei struggled under the pressure of their feet.

"You denied the Juggernaut drive, and that is what the meaning of power is truly!" Another predecessor said as Issei tried to free his arms.

Just as Issei found himself losing consciousness, a burning heat began to burn within his chest.

Issei could feel Rias' determination and resolve to protect his lifeless body in the real world. He could feel Rias' love for him as she continuously dispatched reinforcements of attackers who came to take his life. With that sensation now inside him, Issei began to smile and then broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny inferior Sekiryutei? Did you finally lose your mind learning of our superiority over you?" The predecessor said only to be irritated when Issei smiled back at them.

"Inferior? Superior? Don't make me laugh. You think that I am inferior to you because I didn't choose what you like to call true power? Well I've got news for you old man, you didn't receive this power…. You became a slave to it! You think you're superior to me just because you chose to let the path of demolition rule your mind and soul? Well you're wrong! You let the power of the Sekiryutei go to your heads and this resulted in your early deaths because you believed you were indestructible because of it." Issei said causing them to grow fierce.

"What the hell are you trying to say in this situation!? You're dying here in the sacred gear, and you feel that you are superior to the juggernaut drive!?"

"That's exactly what I am saying! You are all clear evidence to what this power of the juggernaut drive does to you the past Sekiryutei's. In fact, you don't deserve the title of red dragon emperor! I didn't let myself become a monster who only knows destruction and chaos! I surpassed that unnecessary trait and became something far superior! I know your ears are aged so pay close attention to what I have to say! None of you are the Sekiryutei! I am the one and only! I am the true Sekiryutei!" Issei yelled as a tower of flames suddenly erupted from his body.

The nine combatants soared into the air as a result of Issei's explosive mode change.

"Mode change successful! Cardinal crimson promotion king!" Draig yelled as Issei stood in front of them now in his far superior and mighty form.

"Behold the power of the true sekiryutei!" Issei yelled as someone behind him prepared to fire another Longinus smasher.

The jade mega blast hit Issei directly causing the attacker to grin under his helmet.

Suddenly, the man's eyes shot wide open when he saw a sight to behold.

Issei was in perfectly brand new condition even after being hit with the juggernaut drives most powerful destructive ability.

"You think that is power? Let me show you the true power of the Sekiryutei!" Issei yelled as he unleashed a pumped up dragon shot.

The crimson blast connected with its target directly and dealt effective damage. The aftermath of Issei's superior blast sent the receiver straight into one of the others.

"Get off me you idiot!" The Sekiryutei said as he got him off of him.

"Where is he? Can anyone see him!?"

"No he's gone!"

"Try behind you fella's." Issei plainly said as he drove his powerful fist into one of his opponent's guts.

Issei caused the previously thought to be superior past Sekiryutei to his knees. Alarming the rest of his enemies of Issei's increase in speed and power.

All of a sudden, a juggernaut drive powered up Sekiryutei found themselves being forcefully pulled by their tail.

In an instant, Issei shot into the air with his opponent in tow.

All the captive could do was spin helplessly as Issei spun and then tossed him back down to the ground on top of his fellow sekiryutei from the past.

"He's too strong!" They all thought as Issei prepared the finishing blow.

"Bow before the true might of the Sekiryutei! Crimson dragon king's cannon!" Issei's attack fell down from the heavens and swallowed each and every one of them grandiose forms whole. Reduced to their light forms.

"It's time we do things my way from now on." Issei said as he absorbed them back into his sacred gear.

With his trial passed, Issei emerged back into reality and geared himself up for a fight.

Issei marched forward, drying his body with his flames and opened the double doors revealing the current battlefield.

"You've got some nerve laying a hand on the Sekiryutei's woman while he isn't in the room intruder. This woman is going to be my wife in a few days I'll have you know." Issei said making everyone turn to see him in his glorious crimson king form.

"Issei!" Rias cheered his name in joy as he prepared to vaporise the remaining threat.

"I'll have you personally take responsibility for attempting to hurt those who tried to protect me!" Issei roared making the commander tremble in fear.

"The Sekiryutei is back to full power! All forces retreat!" The commander yelled as he and his men began to escape.

"You bastards how dare you flee!" Rias began to say before being pulled into Issei's arms.

"Issei?"

"Let them run Rias. Let them send a message to all those who underestimate the Gremory household. Any who dares to oppose us, will be destroyed and crushed." Issei said as he held his woman in his arms.

"Well then, now that Issei Kun is awake, we can resume our planning for the wedding. Grayfia, please have somebody make preparations for cleaning up the inn." Sirzechs said making everyone grin.

Issei felt his flames inside of him. He could feel it now. The flames had calmed down now. They were no longer fighting against him. They were officially under his control once again.

 **Hey guys sorry for the wait, but this is chapter 6 done :D! I've decided to help prevent writer's block, by assigning myself a schedule and a deadline to follow. So from now on, unless I say otherwise, I am going to try get a new chapter of this story out to you either on a Wednesday evening, or Thursday morning. Let me know what you thought of the chapter** **Next chapter will be about wedding preparations and then the chapter after that will be the moment you have all been waiting for. Rias and Issei's wedding in the human world. (Because Rias has always wanted a traditional Japanese wedding.)**

 **If you have any ideas you would like to offer about the wedding or future chapters, please feel free to message me or post it in a review** **.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A matter of great importance! Hurry to hell Issei!

It has been three days since Issei Hyoudou has recovered from the aftermath of his cardinal crimson king form, which caused his body to overheat and shut down. After the utmost, most difficult struggle against his predecessors, Issei managed to surpass his limits once again and as a result, he successfully mastered his king promotion and defeated all of the past Sekiryutei's.

Issei was absent from school for two weeks under Sirzechs, Tannin's and Azazel's orders to rest his body to prevent it from overheating again. For if it were to happen again, Issei would most likely lose to his destructive power and die.

Issei was resting in his bed, feeling slightly irritable as he lay there doing nothing. This was his last day of rest and everyone else was likely at school or university. Issei couldn't help but feel lonely with Rias' absence, he longed to see her beautiful smile and embrace with her under the covers.

But no matter how many times he wished for such a request, it never came to fruition.

All of a sudden, Issei found himself vaulting over his bed and leaping down his vast staircase making haste to the living room.

Sirzechs had just contacted him and urged him to hurry to the underworld! Something was happening and he needed to make it there without fail.

Issei managed to reach Gremories castle within seconds after he received his urgent call.

The Sekiryutei raced through the castle halls and shot through the various doorways that stood in his path.

The brown haired teen finally reached the last door and showed no hesitation as he opened it almost too quickly. The doors in response to Issei's almost overuse of his strength, were mere inches from falling off their hinges.

Issei searched the room and noticed that several people were in attendance to this emergency meeting. Zeoticus Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Sirzechs and Grayfia. Also in attendance at the table, were Issei's comrades Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper and of course his queen, Rias.

"Issei-kun great job in getting here so fast. Please take a seat we're about to start." Sirzechs said making Issei sit next to Rias and notice something about his wife to be.

As Issei held her hand and studied her facial expressions, well it was obvious to him what this was about. Even without using his dragon perception technique to read the worries plagued upon her mind, Issei could tell just by looking at her face what was happening.

After seeing Rias' reddened cheeks, Issei managed to calm himself down and show a supportive attitude for the restless girl.

"Now that Issei-kun has arrived, I think it is time that we get down to business. Please all of you bring your attention to the monitor." Sirzechs said as he pressed the button on his remote and brought the screen to life.

Rias suddenly had a smile appear on her face as the screen displayed the words… Rias and Issei's emergency wedding planning discussion.

Issei along with the rest of his peerage, smiled and showed expressions of both excitement and relief when they realised that no danger had befallen the world just yet.

"Now! Let's all work together to make my cute little sisters and cute brother in law to be's wedding, the best the underworld has ever seen!" Sirzechs said.

"That's right! I want my little Ria-tan to have the best wedding ever!" Zeoticus said making Venelana sit him back down to calm him down.

"So here is what I think we should do for Rias and Issei-kun's special day! We will hold the ceremony here in Gremory castle! We will invite all of the Gremory families' closest friends along with Issei-kun's and Rias' companions of course. Rias will wear a beautiful white wedding dress and we will have only the finest of hell's delicacies. It will be the underworld's best celebration of the Sekiryutei and the ruin princess coming together in marriage! Well? What do you think Rias? Issei Kun?" Sirzechs said as if he were a child hyped up on too much sugar.

Issei looked to his right and saw Rias fidgeting in her seat. The ruin princess kept looking up at her brother and then back down to her lap again as if she wanted to object to her brother's grandiose wedding reception.

Issei saw her hesitant look once again and then showed her a look of reassurance that she could leave everything to him. Rias suddenly smiled and nodded her head when she saw Issei's expression.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Issei when he immediately stood from his chair and said…

"I'm sorry, but I reject that idea." Issei said without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"What is the meaning of this Issei-kun? Are you saying that Rias doesn't deserve the grandest wedding ceremony to celebrate to her marriage to you?" Sirzechs responded with a slight sign of anger.

"It's true that a wedding ceremony of this stature is certainly one of great design to Rias Gremory." Issei said being interrupted instantly by Sirzechs.

"If you agree then why?"

"However, it is not a ceremony that Rias would be happy with." Issei said confusing the current demon lord.

"What do you mean by that Issei-kun? Explain yourself." Sirzechs said making Issei smile.

"The woman I fell in love with, my bride to be Rias Gremory, would not be happy with such a fancy wedding in hell. Ever since I have been by Rias' side, she has told me on numerous occasions, how much she loves being in japan and how much, she loves its people and its culture. As we went on dates together, she spoke non-stop about how she loves Japan's traditions and hopes to see Kyoto one of these days. No even before that, when she was just a little girl and I was first taken in by you Sirzechs, I always saw her after my training sessions. And every time I saw her face suddenly light up, when she was reading a book about Japanese history and traditional wedding ceremonies. Her room is packed with Japanese artefacts and objects. Therefore, as her groom and her future husband, I intend to make Rias Gremories special day be the most spectacular and magnificent second and last wedding ceremony ever! I swore to Rias, that I would make all of her dreams come true! And in order to do that, we will hold our wedding ceremony in Kyoto as a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony!" Issei said making Rias smile and immediately hug him tight.

"I see, as expected of my cute brother in law. However, I have a condition of my own. The wedding must be streamed to hell's network so all of our friends back home can see it as well. And also, you and Rias must wear a suit and a wedding dress for the reception." Sirzechs said with a smile now on his face.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. I know that another one of Rias' dreams is to wear a wedding dress with the man of her dreams. And besides, I intend to overwrite that horrible memory she suffered after wearing one at her first marriage." Issei said making the other spectators in the room give him a round of applause.

"Well then, I guess that has been settled." Kiba said with all other parties now satisfied with this arrangement.

The next day was the start of the weekend for the Gremory household and this marked the day that Rias was going to shop for not one but two wedding dresses. The first being a Shinto dress for the ceremony and the second a beautiful pure white wedding dress to help her forget the bad half of her engagement to Raiser Phenix.

On her shopping escapade, Rias was being accompanied by three other well-dressed ladies.

The first being the obvious, was Rias' mother who wore her usual white dress. Her short brown hair and violet eyes, brought attention from several male window shoppers despite Venelana being hundreds of years old. The second to attend Rias' wedding dress hunt, was her former queen and best friend, Akeno Himejima who unlike the other two, wore a more cultural outfit, her black yukata which she wore at Rias' engagement party for Raiser phenix to once again, overwrite this memory for her best friend.

And last but not least who again was attracting a lot of attention, was Grayfia. She wore her ordinary maid outfit as she accompanied both the heiress to the Gremory household and the current head lady of the Gremories.

However, Grayfia's maid outfit didn't succeed in escaping the view of several male spectators who couldn't get enough of Grayfia's outfit and went so far as taking out their mobile phones and snapping shots of her.

Rias and the others arrived at their destination and the excited ruin princess, couldn't wait to start trying on her dream dress.

Moments later, Rias emerged from the changing room taking small and careful steps as she returned to the others. The ruin princess earned cheers of joy from Grayfia, Akeno and her mother when she returned to them in her traditional Japanese wedding dress.

Rias was wearing a traditional white and red kimono with the also traditional and pure white paper hat. Her crimson hair just barely escaping down the sides of it.

"Rias you look beautiful!" Akeno said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe my Rias is finally getting married." Venelana said with her hands on her cheeks.

"I'm sure you'll live a happy life with lord Issei Rias." Grayfia said.

All of a sudden, tears began to drip down Rias' cheeks and this caused the others to worry.

"What's wrong Rias?" Akeno said

"Why are you crying?" Her mother enquired as Rias continued to cry.

"This is my dress. This is my dream wedding. And I never imagined…. That I would actually meet somebody who would actually make my dream a reality. I'm so happy!" Rias said now bursting into tears. This resulted in the saleswoman to give her some tissues.

The other girls got to their feet and rushed over to hug the emotional Rias as she lived in her happiest moments in her life.

"You're going to make the best wife Rias!" Venelana said as she hugged her baby girl.

After Rias pulled herself together, the group of wedding shoppers carried on their quest to find the best western wedding dress they could find. With the sun finally setting, Rias and the others returned home with enthusiasm and happiness imprinted on each and every one of their faces.

The quest for the dress was successful and now, only five days remained until the Sekiryutei and the crimson princess would be joined in holy matrimony.

 **Okay so that's chapter 7 done! The next chapter will be the one you have all been waiting for! The wedding ceremony! This will be an extremely long chapter with a twist at the ending so look forward to that** **. I decided to hold a Shinto wedding, because it is known for a fact, that Rias is obsessed with Japan and one of her biggest dreams she possesses, is to have a traditional Japanese wedding because of her love for the country and the culture. Rias will wear a Shinto dress for the ceremony whilst Issei will wear a traditional black kimono. And at the reception, they will have a western style attire instead. So the wedding will consist of both Japanese and western traditions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologise for the lack of action. The next couple of chapters, will be more of the honeymoon stage for just Rias and Issei. This will help move the plot along and bring out the true story of this sequel** **.**


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

Chapter 7 1/2: Five days before the wedding… Rias' withdrawal symptoms!

 **Hey guys** **Damowatling here! Okay so the 10** **th** **February is my birthday, and I decided that I wanted to give all of my fans a little present myself** **. Now it's too early to do chapter 8 and I haven't started it yet. Therefore, I came up with this funny idea for a bonus chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it**

"Eh?! What do you mean I can't see Issei for five days?!" Rias enquired on the edge of losing her temper.

"It's like I just told you Rias. In the human world, it is common just before a wedding, for couples in the human world to separate until the day of the ceremony. And besides, Issei-kun has loads of training to do to improve his capabilities. So this is a good opportunity for him to grow." Sirzechs said making Rias pout.

"But Issei only just got better the other day! It's not fair! I wanted to spend some time with him alone so we could go shopping for our wedding supplies together." Rias said not showing any signs of convincing her older brother.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I will be stealing Issei-kun away from you for a few days Rias. But don't worry, it's only a few days I'm sure you can handle it." Sirzechs said. Not realising how difficult this would turn out for Rias….

Rias P.O.V.

Day 1

It's currently day one of my five days away from my Issei. I just said goodbye to him and I'm already missing him. I miss his gentle touch, his dazzling smile, I miss his arms wrapped around me and the warm sensation deep in my chest whenever I am together with him.

My brother said it will only be for five days so lightly. He has no idea how much of a difficult task this will be for me! Big brother you idiot!

I decided to return to my room to try on my wedding dresses.

It goes well as a distraction for me. I proceeded to try on my ceremonial dress and picture Issei beside me as I look back at my own reflection. A warm fuzzy feeling emanates from my chest and I remember that our wedding day is only five days away! The day I have dreamed of since I was just a little girl, is finally happening!

All was going well for me as I focused on the topic of our wedding. Well that is, until I tried on my reception wedding dress.

I put the dress on carefully as to not tare it in the slightest, this was my perfect dress. A dress I had personally chosen. At the beginning, I admired my reflection as I looked back at myself and saw the beautiful bride I had always dreamed of becoming.

However, my nostalgic feeling from my childhood, changed to something a little more grown up as I looked at myself once again in the mirror.

My body just moved on its own as my feet walked backwards and fell onto mine and Issei's mattress.

Issei began to appear next to me. I couldn't think about anything else at that moment, I just pictured my strong and fierce dragon throwing me down onto the bed and having his way with me on our wedding night.

His tongue trails down my neck as he knows that is my biggest weak point. I didn't even tell him this, it was all a matter of his inner desires that I broke the seal from. My hands trail down to the bottom of my dress and I feel hot just thinking of his tongue grazing my neck whilst his hand brushes up against my thigh.

Ever since we became one, Issei has never failed to satisfy my needs, he even managed to unlock deeper ways of pleasure that I never imagined were possible.

My hands are almost at their destination before I suddenly stop myself. I must be patient and wait. I cannot ruin this dress! I say to myself as I remove the dress and retreat to the bathroom, where I took a warm, soothing and relaxing soak in the tub.

The doors locked and nobody else will disturb me here. So I closed my eyes and let my imagination run wild throughout the noise proof room.

After I retreated from the bathroom, which took longer than I expected due to a second cleansing was needed, I slowly approached the bed to rest for the night.

I curl up into a ball and hold Issei's pillow up against my chest.

Day 2

The second day without Issei has already arrived and I am currently trying to keep my mind occupied on other things. I awoke early this morning eating a breakfast prepared by Asia who I have come to see as a little sister to me. I guess in a way, me and the rest of the females in this household are all sisters. After all, we all swore to protect Issei from any life threating situation that was thrown his way.

It was still hours away until the afternoon would arrive, and suddenly a knock at the door aroused my suspicions.

I answered the door and a man dressed in a brown uniform, had come to deliver a package. I was puzzled to begin with, I had no idea who this parcel was for.

To my greater surprise, the friendly postman, informed me that the item was actually for me. I struggled to recall ordering anything online, but I felt it would be rude to question this early visitor who dedicated his time to deliver this to me on a Sunday. I realised after remembering the day, this was from a private mailing service which delivered for a large sum of money.

After saying goodbye to the delivery man, I returned to mine and Issei's room and placed the parcel on Issei's desk. With the use of Issei's multipurpose knife, I tore the packaging open and peeked inside. After I succeeded in removing the wrappings, my heart skipped a beat when I realised that it was a gift from Issei.

I studied the box and realised that I grew to love Issei more and more every day.

A box now visible on Issei's desk, showed the picture of a Japanese ancient history temple which I could assemble.

My heart beat skipped as I placed the blocks down one after another. Issei's smiling face popped into my head and my mind suddenly began to daydream.

I saw him smiling at me, I ran towards him and embraced him tight. He kissed me on the forehead and lifted my face up so our eyes gazed into each other's.

"Hang in there Rias" He said and then I was back into reality.

I immediately realised, that I was not going to be able to construct this castle as easily as I thought I would. I stared at the creation I had unconsciously formed and looked back at the face of the Sekiryutei on the floor staring back at me.

His smile was created perfectly! After taking a snapshot of the picture I somehow developed, I returned back to the castle from step one. Issei I really miss you!

Day 3

This is absolute torture for me! Day three has slowly arrived and I am forced to go back to university! As always, this meant an early start for me.

I sat in my usual spot with my notebook open. Taking down notes as my professor continuously spoke about our current topic.

I am fully aware of how much I miss Issei right now, I can barely tell what my teacher is talking about right now.

I haven't spent this long away from Issei, ever since he returned to hell to train against Raiser.

My memories of that day are still as clear as day! My Issei storming my unwanted engagement party, the security guards and Raiser's servants sent ablaze and sky high by my sexy Sekiryutei. We hadn't known each other long, but he came to save me regardless. And that day, will remain one of my most treasured memories, always.

….I want to see him.

"Now who can read the next section…. Ah Rias. Miss Gremory?" A voice said.

After I heard my first name called out, I ceased day dreaming and happily responded.

"Yes Issei?"

The whole class began to laugh and I returned to my seat.

Completely lost of where we were in the lecture, I referred to my notes only to realise, I only have Issei on my mind.

I stared at my note book and found not a single relevant thing to do with this lecture.

I found instead, love hearts of Issei's name, our initials wrote together and all of my important dates that I most treasure with him. This included the date we met, the day he defeated Raiser, the day he confessed to me and we started dating.

I pressed my head against my desk and tried to focus.

I'm incomplete when he is not around…

I can't think straight….

Issei come back to me already.

Day 4

The t-shirt I have held close to me every night, has been overwritten with my fragrance. It no longer smells like Issei.

Like an animal, I craved the scent of my most treasured odour. I needed to obtain his scent again at all costs!

I was very sneaky the other night and managed to cross reference the package's bill address and as a result, I found where Issei was currently training.

I wasn't going to disturb him…. But I needed his fresh fragrance once again by my side.

After sneaking to Kuoh academies site the other day, I managed to purchase a highly popular Issei body pillow. The thought of other girls snuggling up against my Issei made me frustrated.

Upon arriving, I heard the sound of running water and immediately hugged the wall.

The window above me was releasing steam, this led me to realise, this was the bath house!

And that meant…. Issei was alone… He was in there without a piece of clothing to hide away his mouth watering physique….

I shook my head and pulled myself together. If I want to be Issei's wife, I had to show self-control!

I crept inside the room as quietly and as quickly as possible, to prevent my big brother discovering me and banishing me from the location. No! I had a mission to accomplish… And I wasn't leaving without my objective.

My heart began to beat hard against my chest with every step I took into the building, Issei's voice tickling my ears as he sung a sweet melody to himself as he bathed.

I longed to shed these clothes and jump into the water. I wished to swim towards him and lean my head against his chest. Just as we did when we had a bath together.

Once again, I managed to show restraint and crept inside the locker room.

My hands were trembling as I opened the locked cabinet, fear of getting caught dawning heavily on my mind.

The lock released its grip on the case and slowly opened, revealing its contents.

Issei's t-shirt…

A fresh t-shirt he had worn today!

My movements became nimble and agile like a cat. My hands were in and out of the locker before I made a sound when I closed it again.

With my mission completed, I rushed out of the bath house and retreated back home with my prize in hand.

Tomorrow was nearly upon me as I arrived home with my trophy pressed against my naked chest.

With my purchase the other day, I placed Issei's T-shirt onto the smiling Issei who now looked at me and pulled it close towards me.

Tomorrow is the day…

I will see Issei again….

And we will be husband and wife…

Rias Hyoudou Gremory.

Issei Hyoudou Gremory.

With these happy thoughts in mind and my torturous days away from Issei coming to an end, I closed my eyes and prepared for my dream to come true in reality.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The day has come at last! Congratulations Mr and Mrs Hyoudou-Gremory!

 **Hi everybody! I just wanted to let you all know, that I took a break from writing chapter's 8 and 9 for my story.. A lot of things happened recently that I couldn't anticipate occurring. And as a result, this resulted in me being unable to concentrate and the last thing I want, is to ruin this story by rushing myself when I feel that I am not focused enough to bring out the best content I can. And for this, I am very sorry for the wait. As a way of apologizing to you all, I will be uploading chapter's 8 and 9 this week. Whether this will be tonight tomorrow or Friday…. I promise to upload them without fail. Also, after conducting an observation of myself, I have determined, that the best suitable day for me to upload chapters for my story, would be either Wednesday evening or Thursday morning… Sometimes my mind doesn't want to put the pieces for the next chapter together until I conduct my weekly routine on a Wednesday. And unfortunately, this is also a day that I find myself growing tired easily and even though I have the plot together in my brain, I find myself falling asleep at my laptop when I have time to sit down and begin writing. This is why I sometimes upload the chapter on Thursday morning as opposed to that day.**

 **P.S. I have decided to include a new feature before or after my chapters. In case any of you are curious or intrigued by it, I will be listing the songs I was listening to and which ones were particularly effective in helping me come up with the plot.**

It has been several days since Rias and Issei have been apart from one another, but finally! Finally, the two loved up devils only have to wait one more night in solitude. Yes one more day and the two will become united under the cherry blossom trees. They will become husband and wife in front of all of their friends and families..

However, for the rather unfortunate Rias Gremory… This remaining night she had to survive through herself. And judging by Rias' rapid breathing and sweat soaked body, it was indeed both a very challenging and frightening test to overcome.

Rias stood at the altar in the underworld in puzzlement… Why had the venue been changed so suddenly? They were only supposed to hold the reception in the underworld after her and Issei married in Kyoto together. Rias shook her head and brushed away such a trivial matter. After all, her dream was finally coming true. She was going to marry Issei today.

Rias' expression of loneliness suddenly brightened up when she spotted the silhouette of a man further ahead of her.

The crimson haired teen couldn't stop herself from running as fast as her dress would enable her to move at. She was just moments away from reaching her beloved husband to be. His shadow was getting closer! She was almost there!

"Issei! I'm sorry I'm late." Rias said to the shadowed figure as they begun to turn to face towards her.

Rias' facial expressions suddenly took a turn from hope to despair in a matter of seconds.

"Late? I wouldn't say you were late Rias. After all, you haven't left the cage you are trapped in since the day you thought you pronounced yourself free." A chilling voice said making Rias' skin crawl.

"Raiser?! What's going on?! Where is Issei?!" Rias demanded her anger brimming to the breaking point when she saw his smug face.

"Issei… Oh you mean the Sekiryutei? Eh, don't tell me that you really believed that you were marrying that fool today? So tragic for you… Your parents merely stated that... So you wouldn't be able to run away when you found out the truth that stood before you." Raiser stated making Rias take a few steps back.

All of a sudden, a treacherous wall of flames began to surround them. And before Rias had any time to react, Raiser was already in her comfort zone his hand upon her cheek.

"You cannot escape the fate you are bound to Rias. You are all mine now!" Raiser said making Rias suddenly snap out of her plagued nightmare and send her pillows flying due to the immense power and impact that she exerted from herself as she sat up in her bed.

The ruin princess breathed rapidly and heavily, in an attempt to calm herself down.

The frightened girl assessed her surroundings carefully and slowly observing the room's layout.

Rias spotted the picture of her and Issei on the bedside table next to her.

Her frightened and restless stage then approached beneath her and spotted the engagement ring given to her by Issei on her finger.

Rias frantically and repeatedly rubbed her ring as if it were a magic lamp that would grant her wish if she did so. But this was also to confirm, that this was in fact the reality she was living in.

A sudden knock at her hotel door made Rias both nervous and surprised.

Noticing her nakedness, the bride to be grabbed Issei's dressing gown that she managed to borrow with her crafty skills.

The warmth emanating from the gown was almost the same as Issei's own arms being wrapped around her waist.

Rias slowly made her way to the door and edged it open slightly.

"I have a delivery for Mrs Hyoudou Gremory?" The hotel employee questioned as he read out the name card he had been given.

Rias blushed and replied to the confused bellhop.

"Yeah that's me." Rias happily answered confirming her dream was merely a dream.

"Ah sorry to disturb you at such an early hour, but I was given these to pass on to you by your husband." The man said handing over to her a bouquet of roses.

Rias happily accepted the flowers and embraced them warmly as if they were the man she loved themselves.

With the delivery complete, the polite worker returned to his work station and left Rias to gaze at her wonderful surprise alone.

Rias found a card hidden in between the bouquet and scanned its words.

 _To my beautiful wife to be,_

 _Here is a present to start the future of gifts I will shower you with in all of our days we will spend together._

 _I know this wasn't easy to be separated from me, it wasn't easy for me either._

 _But I'm so happy that we can be together again under the altar and I can express to you just how much you mean to me._

 _I will keep my promise making this the most special wedding and the last you will ever have._

 _I can't wait to see you my beautiful wife Rias Hyoudou Gremory._

 _Love from the luckiest guy in the underworld and human world…_

 _Issei Hyoudou Gremory Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rias managed to give her newly gifted roses an early drink when her tears escaped from her previously frightened pupils.

Rias couldn't help but cry tears of joy knowing that her true dream was finally becoming a reality…

Today she was going to marry Issei!

Rias was rejuvenated now she had her worst fears finally erased. It wasn't Raiser who would be enslaving her, this wasn't a sick joke played on her. The day she would be married with the love of her life, was finally upon her.

After she took a steaming hot shower, Rias left her room at the early hours with a bag packed for both her special day and her special night to come.

It was now 7:00 am and right on schedule, Rias along with her treasured female companions, were organising the ruin princesses make-up and hair. With two sets of attire to prepare and two parties to attend, the wedding work shop located in Kyoto near the wedding itself, was a very busy and hectic environment.

With a soft humming tone emitting from her phone on the side, Rias checked her messages and after browsing the contents of her message, Rias smiled brightly knowing that her gift to Issei, was given the go ahead and Rias was confident that Issei wasn't only going to be happy of her arrival to the ceremony. But of the special surprise she had organised for him.

The clock struck 10:30 am, and now Rias and all of her ladies in waiting were ready for the ceremony.

The dress code for Rias' wedding ceremony was organised thusly, yukata's for female guests and suits for the male spectators.

Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia, were also now dressed in their battle gear for today's exciting event.

Akeno was wearing a black Yukata with a white sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair was reaching down to the furthest reaches of her back in her Japanese woman style long pony tail.

Asia went with a brighter colour Yukata to Akeno and after shopping with her big sister figure Rias, Asia Argento decided on a deep sue blue bright Yukata. The beautiful Yukata was decorated in yellow flowers along the sides and a comfortable yellow sash was wrapped around her thin waist.

Koneko and Xenovia…. Took longer than the others to complete their preparations for the wedding, as this was the first time that either of them had worn a Yukata. This clearly wasn't Koneko's first time going to a grand event such as this being with Rias for as long as she has… However, this was in fact the first time she had decided to try on a Yukata. Koneko was more of a dress style girl, for she found it more practical and comfortable for her mobility. And as much as the young Nekomata would have loved to attend a summer festival and eat various snacks where she would have previously worn one…. Unfortunately, being a devil did not leave many opportunities to attend such a leisurely event.

However, Koneko gladly wore a Yukata today after Issei promised to take her to a festival someday and let her eat as many sweets and treats that she desired.

For Xenovia's difficulty in getting dressed, this was naturally to be expected with her background as an exorcist. Just like a swimsuit, there was never an occasion where Xenovia was given the task to wear such an attire for her missions. Nevertheless, with Asia's help, Xenovia wore one gladly and proudly.

Koneko wore a pink Yukata that her former master personally chose for her and with a few custom changes made, she managed to place a few cats along the side of it. This brought a smile to the young cat girl's face. A happiness back in her past that she never dreamed of obtaining.

Just like her personality of a strong and powerful woman, Xenovia wore a beautiful and explosive dark purple Yukata. Again like Koneko, Xenovia never imagined the day where she would in fact feel such a warmth inside of her where she could wear an outfit like this with her friends around her.

And with Xenovia and Koneko ready, the females of the Gremory household left with their queen in tow behind them.

Rias was escorted by her comrades by car to avoid Rias from obtaining any damage to her dress by walking for twenty minutes by foot.

The wedding ceremony was a matter of minutes away. The event was about to begin and rows of seats were filled with the many friends and family of those who had formed a connection with both the bride and groom.

But before the venue was even full. When it was believed to be completely deserted… At the back of the temple grounds, Issei upon arrival to the venue, spotted the present that Rias had surprised him with.

Issei had to rub his eyes a few times to wipe any sleep dust that remained within his eyes, but the surprise was still there as clear as day.

Issei doubted what his mind was trying to tell him. He told himself that the week of training he endured before this special day had finally caught up with and as a result, were currently playing tricks on him.

The Sekiryutei finally stopped doubting himself and shook with excitement.

His eyes began to hydrate themselves as the new king of the Gremories for a moment forget how old he really was.

Issei kicked off the ground with a clumsy and reckless run as he sped towards the surprise in store for him.

The young past scarred dragon, felt like he was 11 years old again as he leaped into the arms of his mother and father.

Issei felt their warmth as they embraced together as a happy family once again.

"Mother?! Father?! But how! I thought you were…." Issei trailed off not daring to end that sentence.

"You really thought that your mother and I were going to miss our son's special day?" Issei's father said making the inner child of Issei leap out as he embraced his parents from heaven gently.

"We're so happy that you met such a beautiful and wonderful girl Issei. Know that your father and I are always watching over you. We've been watching over you all of these years and I know that those times were hard for you to handle. And every time I saw you cry, I wanted to do nothing more than hold you and tell you everything was going to be okay. I'm so proud of you my baby boy, you've become such a kind and strong man." Issei's mother bawled as she stained Issei's casual clothing.

"It's just like your mother said son, we are both so proud of the man you have become. Always looking out for others and becoming strong enough to protect those that you love. You can hold your head high knowing that you kept your promise that you made to the both of us when you were granted with a new lease on life." Issei's father said feeling his family was finally together again which brought tears to his eyes.

"Really though, I never would have imagined that my baby boy would have been so lucky as to meet his soul mate…. It makes me so happy and relieved to know that Rias will be by your side in my place." Issei's mother said making Issei surprised.

"How do you know her name mum?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Who do you think arranged it so we could come down and see you again son?" Issei's father said making Issei break down in tears of joy again. Knowing that Rias really was the one he wanted to be with for all eternity.

They now sat in amongst the crowd unseen by others as the ceremony shifted into its final preparations.

A beautiful and glamorous red carpet glided across the stone floor of the shrine grounds underneath the cherry blossom trees which danced through the wind.

Issei was at the alter with the man who was going to marry the duo. Issei upon tradition to Rias' dream Japanese traditional wedding dream, wore a black kimono and waited patiently for his bride to walk down to meet him again.

As if his wish was instantly granted, Rias slowly walked elegantly down the carpeted lane and astounded all of those who she past with her bewitching beauty.

Her crimson hair trailed down the sides of her paper crown and her deep blue eyes glimmered with happiness and excitement as she slowly but surely closed the gap between her and Issei.

The Sekiryutei after holding his bride close to him and warmly, sat down with Rias at the shrine and picked up a cup of sake which had been placed between them.

Rias blushed at the fact that her obsession with Japanese weddings was being recreated perfectly by her chosen man.

Rias prepared to complete the first stage of her dream wedding. Which she knew through research and passion was called the Sansankudo ceremony.

Issei sipped the sake from the smallest cup and then gifted the cup to his beautiful bride.

(The ritual represents the joys and sorrows a loving couple would endure as a married couple.)  
Rias knowing full well what to do next, accepted the sake poured into the slightly bigger cup and took a sip and shortly after offered the same cup to her beloved Sekiryutei.

Both the bride and groom sipped from each cup three times as part of the Japanese traditional number three which through cultural beliefs, the Japanese believed to be difficult to be divided by two thus being a lucky number. This ceremony Rias knew very well was believed to be the core of the Shinto wedding she ever so desired.

With the Sansankudo ceremony completed, Zeoticus Gremory and Sirzechs Gremory approached the altar. Sirzechs stood by Issei along with Kiba who Issei had appointed as his best man. Whilst, Zeoticus naturally stood beside Rias.

Rias braced herself, expecting tears to scale down her cheeks when she saw Issei clear his throat and prepare for the next stage of the wedding. The wedding vows. Rias knows that only the groom is supposed to say the vows in this traditional ceremony, but nevertheless, Rias was fully determined to express to all of those who joined in her celebratory marriage to Issei, how much she loves this man that stands before her.

"Rias, after my parents passed away, I felt lost and scared. The only thing that fuelled me to go on after that tragedy, was my burning desire to see to it that those who took them from me, were dealt the swiftest justice to make them repent for what they did. And after I achieved this task, after all of those years I suffered to achieve my goal, I hit a dead end. I felt alone in this world and I wanted nothing more than to join with my parents once again. And then you came along, you saved me from my despair and picked me up from the cold and lonely ground I was constricted to. You changed my life and gave me a reason to say once again…. I want to live. I want to make it my life goal to give this woman who means so much to me, the same if not more warmth that she has gifted me with. And it was at that moment I realised, that there was no other woman in the world I wanted to forever remain by my side and spend my life with." Issei said making his beloved bride bawl with tears of joy. (Please note, Issei can't go into specific details here, because he is in the human world where not only Rias' family but friends are present in the ceremony.)

"I know it's not exactly expected or in the rules for the bride to say her vows here, but I have something to say about my Issei, to all of these people who have gifted us with their time and congratulations. Issei, ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamed of this dream to come. I wished for the perfect wedding in my favourite country and with my dream man who came to shatter the walls that my family name had hidden me behind. I searched for years for a man to make my heart skip a beat, but to no avail. Nobody made me experience that heart fluttering feeling and when my arranged marriage was announced, I gave up and made this be nothing more than a pipe dream among the others which I had that would never come true. But then one day, a day just like any other I had experienced, something happened to me that made my day of frustration and sadness become the best day of my life. When one brave and heroic man apprehended a purse snatcher who took my bag and ran off without a second thought. The moment that his kick connected and took down that petty thief, connected my meeting with him for the first time. And then he came up to me and gave me back my bag without any requests for a reward or hesitation. That smile you displayed to me that day made the answer to my flushed cheeks and racing heart perfectly clear to me. It was love at first sight. And if that wasn't enough to make my heart yours, you took me away from an arranged marriage that I never wanted to go through and you requested my hand in marriage. Ever since I have met you Issei, every day has been an adventure and I have never been so glad… So glad that my mother and father brought me into this world to meet you." Rias said making Issei smile with a huge grin as his arms enveloped the woman he loved to the highest ability he could.

There was not a dry eye in the audience that day, tissues were passed out as if they were the tradition themselves in this heart-warming ceremony.

By tradition, the next step of the ceremony was to thank the matchmaker or parent of the bride and groom.

"And to my new father in law, I thank you for allowing me to marry your impossibly beautiful and kind daughter." Issei said with a respectful bow and manly handshake.

"Welcome to the family son." Zeoticus replied with a warm hug between the two.

With such a beautiful and happy moment shared to all, the audience yelled cheers of joy in response to their union together.

The next part was a western traditional ceremony part where the couple was asked if they accepted the person next to them to be their husband and wife for all eternity.

"I do." They both replied with no hesitation or a second thought.

Upon completion of this section, the priest and the bride and groom offered Japanese evergreen to the altar to reflect gratitude to the spirit that had blessed their union which followed with the pair being given their rings by the best man (Kiba) and maiden of honour (Akeno).

"I promise to make all of your dreams come true and to forever stay by your side." Issei said as he kissed Rias' hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"And I promise to always be on your side and be the best wife that I could ever imagine." Rias said as she to gifted Issei with his wedding ring.

With the rings exchanged, the two loving devils exchanged a passionate and love filled kiss with one another and offered another loud cheer from their audience.

The wedding ceremony was now officially over and the grounds were now vacant after a cheerful and small dinner among friends.

Rias and Issei exited the grounds with their fellow devils and supernatural guests to their reception hall at the Gremory castle.

The newly wedded couple were welcomed with colossal cheers from their many fans in the underworld who saw the ceremony on the huge screen provided by the Gremories for all to watch it on.

Rias and Issei as promised, arrived in alternative attire.

Rias now wore a beautiful white wedding dress which would be able to brighten the darkest of halls with its shine alone.

Whereas Issei now wore a stylish and smart black blazer, tie, trousers and shoes.

Organisation planning was all over, now it was time to party!

Music erupted from loud speakers provided by the Gremory household and guests chatted with one another.

Meanwhile, Rias and Issei joined each other on the dance floor as husband and wife for their first dance together.

Joined by others who were drawn in by their happiness. This included, Saji and Sona, Kiba and Tsubaki and Akeno and her father.

Sirzechs sat at a table with his father, wife Grayfia, mother, his son Millicas and Issei's parents who had been gifted with a day's visit.

Sirzechs couldn't help but smile and let out a tear or two.

"I know what you mean son, it's been like this ever since Ria-tan met him. I have always seen Ria-tan smile so warmly since he came along." Zeoticus said which made Sirzechs shake his head.

"It's not just her father, I no longer see the sadness in Issei Kun's eyes anymore. They have both been reborn." Sirzechs said offering a hand on his shoulder from Issei's father.

"I am forever grateful for what you have done for my son. Really there are no words powerful enough to express how thankful I am for all you have done for him." Issei's father said whilst his wife cried tears of joy and placed her hand on Sirzechs hand.

"No, the pleasure is all ours my friends. Your son has been there so much for our little Rias that I too am in your debt for your son's kindness and courage." Zeoticus said in response to Issei's parents kind words.

"Now! Let's drink and get to know one another!" Zeoticus said bringing out the finest of the underworlds treasured alcoholic beverages. Causing the whole table to laugh out loud.

All of a sudden, a huge explosion blasted down the doors to the reception through the empty entrance, intruders stormed into the hall.

"Shall we commence our other kind of dance my beautiful wife?" Issei said as he loosened his tie, discarded his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"Let's do it Issei." Rias said as her eyes shifted to their crimson state.

 **And that's chapter 8 done! Issei and Rias are finally now Husband and Wife! I hope you all enjoyed this wedding ceremony. Now as promised, I will be writing chapter nine tonight and it will go online tonight! This will be Issei and Rias' first fight as a wedded couple and also their honeymoon! So look forward to it :D!**

 **The songs I listened to, to make this chapter possible are now listed below.**

 **All I need: by Within temptation**

 **Climbers high (Fuuka)**

 **If it means a lot to you: By A day to remember.**

 **Thanks again for reading and look forward to tonight's chapter :D.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rias and Issei's weekend off! The honeymoon begins

"Oh looks like my little sister's wedding, is indeed in for some more entertainment after all. Go Issei-kun, go and show Rias how strong the man she married truly is." Sirzechs said as he dared not intervene and continued to converse with the other guests.

"Sekiryutei and the Ruin princess! I hate to break up your precious and pathetic sham of a wedding celebration, but we the all-powerful and frightening group of assassins known as the new Satan faction. Have trained day and night with the sole intention of taking your heads! Tremble in fear as we cut your marriage and your lives short! You will remember the name of the one destined to become the most powerful devil assassin around! Nioh Tatsumaki is charging for you now!" The commander strongly declared bringing his forces behind him into a deadly sharp charge.

"Strongest Assassin huh? Well then, shall we show our guests, what happens to those that try to invade our wedding without an invitation? My loving wife?" Issei said to the crimson princess as he loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeve.

"Let's show them that their numbers no matter how many they may bring to fight us, will be no match for the power of our team work my magnificent husband." Rias replied as she too prepared for battle.

"Don't be afraid! There is only two of them! Attack!" Several thugs charged into the wedding hall with the intent to kill their targets.

Issei marched towards his opponents with a huge grin displayed for them.

"How about I show you guys, the fruits of my training! Boosted gear!" Issei yelled causing his hidden gauntlet to appear.

"Be careful! He's going to use his king form!" One of the soldiers yelled preparing for the worst case scenario.

"My king form? I'm afraid you're mistaken…. You see, I don't need my cardinal crimson king promotion or even my queen promotion to defeat you." Issei said as the first team of enemies closed in on him.

"Times ten should be enough." Issei muttered as his boosted gear awakened.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Impossible! He managed to boost his strength all the way up to ten times… In just a second?!" A now hesitant attacker declared showing signs of fear from Issei's intimidating aura.

"He says he doesn't need his king form to beat us? How laughable! What makes you think you can beat us with anything less of your full power!?"

Shock and awe erupted throughout the castle grounds the minute that the alleged powerful assassins closed in on Issei.

Puzzlement and fear suddenly appeared on the faces of the previously confident killers when Issei with just one punch, sent all of his attackers through the castle ceiling with a killer uppercut leaving all of those victim to its extraordinary and frightening power, out of sight and nowhere to be found.

"It's because I have become so much stronger for the sake of Rias and all those I care for." Issei said finally ending his sentence and answering the arrogant leader's question.

"That's impossible... Sir what do we do?!" One of Nioh minion's enquired feeling as if a giant dragon was towering over them all.

"I'm getting out of here!" One of the soldiers boldly stated, only to find himself frozen in his path of retreat.

An ominous and powerful aura emitted from the newlyweds as they stared down their intruders.

"Did you really think, that we would let you leave after you have caused such a disturbance to our special ceremony?" Rias asked with a look which could kill one who was proven to be faint of heart.

"We won't let a single one of you escape from here unharmed." Issei said as his own crimson aura began to show fear for all those who were on the receiving end of it.

"Who said anything about running?! We came here to kill you! Go!" Nioh declared causing his men to take off in a hesitant but effective charge.

"Let's show them the penalty for their rude behaviour." Issei said making Rias smile as her eyes shone a brighter scarlet shade.

"I'll take the ones on the left and I'll leave the right to you my love." Rias said as she generated Gremory magic circles in her hands.

"We can take them! Surround them and attack from all sides!" Nioh shouted causing his comrades to circle both the Sekiryutei and Rias.

"How dare you threaten the life of my beautiful bride on the day I made her dreams come true!" Issei shouted delivering a gut wrenching body blow to the first who dared to attempt to strike him.

Rias and Issei were both confident that their guests were perfectly safe thanks to the efforts of Zeoticus and Sirzechs who went to the effort of creating a suitable space for them to battle within.

The assassins came at Issei with blades drawn and prepared to take his head and remove it from his bulky and well-built shoulders.

Issei managed to minimise the enemy forces effortlessly when the attackers made a fatal mistake in their assault on the young Sekiryutei… They all attacked at once.

The first opponent tried to slice down towards Issei with his back turned away from him, feeling this would be a cinch with all of his allies keeping his attention on them.

Unfortunately for the swordsman who made no plans of how to react should his believed to be full proof plan failed.

His katana descended at a rapid pace towards Issei. However, the speed of the sword wielders slash, may as well been moving in slow motion for Issei's sharp senses. The Sekiryutei grabbed the blade using his sacred gear, with his eyes on his front facing attackers and just as the feeling of steel was gripped within his fist, Issei with all of his strength, used his attacker as a flying projectile flinging the startled enemy into his many allies.

From that position, Issei closed in on the remaining enemies who still remained standing and dispatched each of them with his fully powered dragon shot.

Painful screeches left the demons mouths as they felt their very existence be erased by the frightening high class devil.

"Change of plans! Take out Rias Gremory while the Sekiryutei is recharging his power." Nioh said lacking experience with the red dragon emperor.

And Nioh would soon find out, that not only Issei but Rias as well, would be leagues apart from his fighters and himself.

"How dare you! How dare you! My cute Issei spent so much thought and time on my special day!" Rias shouted as she erased another one of the enemies who dared to approach her with her destructive power.

"For the sole purpose to make my dreams come true!" Rias shouted as another three unaware assassins felt the most excruciating pain as their life left them.

"I won't forgive you! You best hope that my dress comes out of this unscathed, or I will see to it… That you experience the true gates of hell and torment!" Rias yelled, suddenly calming down when her partner for life re-joined her side.

"Dragon shot!"

"Destruction!"

The two powerhouses finally reduced their enemies from a previously thought threatening 70, to their last remaining ace, the commander.

"You may have defeated my men, but I won't go down so easily!" Nioh said as he unsheathed a sword covered in an ominous purple aura.

"Are you ready Rias?" Issei said as he opened up his helmet.

"I'm always ready for you Issei." Rias said as she closed her eyes and edged closer to Issei.

Rias and Issei closed in on each other and combined their lips together for all to see. Their cheeks flushed and their eyes gazing into each other's the minute they made contact.

"You…. You arrogant fakes! How dare you not only take your eyes off your enemy… But kiss each other in the middle of a fight! What do you think you're doing you bastard Sekiryutei?!"

"This is checkmate. Balance break!" Issei said with a confident grin.

A burst of crimson light shot its way through all of the windows and a tower of flames exploded around the duo.

Glass fell from the sky like rain drops and littered on to the ground.

Nioh who previously began to charge the two who stood before him, suddenly stopped and began to shake in disbelief.

Nioh remained stationery when he saw not one, but two Sekiryutei dragons.

"Impossible… Two Sekiryutei's?! I won't back down! I will kill you both!" Nioh shouted only to stop again when the dangerous duo disappeared from his line of sight.

Nioh who once looked proud and confident, felt as if both his ribcage was being crushed into little pieces and his eye balls were about to shoot out from their respective sockets, as he flew from the castle grounds and onto the ground of outside the castle.

The Sekiryutei rammed his diabolical balance breaker enforced fist into Nioh gut and the crafty ruin princess was now slamming her knee into the back of the enemy commanders' head.

As soon as the duo retracted their blows to his now fragile body, Nioh collapsed to the ground holding his belly as if his ribs were going to be coughed up from his broken skeleton.

"See if you're laughing after you take my strongest attack. If you're as powerful as you say you are, then don't even think about dodging!" Nioh yelled as he slammed his sword down and consumed both the Sekiryutei and the ruin princess in an amethyst and malicious slashing blast.

All but the faces of the Gremories and those closest associated to them, were fearing the worst in result of that destructive attack used against them.

"See! What did I tell you?! You're not so tough! If anything, you're stupid to fall for such an obvious trap! Well Sekiryutei? Where is that smug grin of yours gone?" Nioh said only for his eye balls to shoot open and his jaw to drop to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I and Rias were just making preparations to show you a truly destructive and life ending blast, seeing as you went to so much trouble to show us yours. Are you ready my love?" Issei said to Rias who had finished creating a huge extinguishing star.

"Of course my Issei." Rias said as Issei stood behind and placed both of his dragon shot loaded hands beside her.

"No stay away from me you monsters!" Nioh yelled as he turned to retreat from the indestructible couple standing before him.

The now petrified commander wished only to run as far as he could or escape from this play via magic circle. However, Both Rias' and Issei's attacks had suddenly begun to take their toll on his body. Issei's body blow was disrupting the strength in his legs preventing him from running away. Whereas Rias' critical hit to the black of his skull, was causing his brain to fumble around and prevent him using his arms.

"Crimson dragon cannon star!" Both Rias and Issei said as both of their attacks combined and completely erased the frightened Nioh who left this world without a thought except one that appeared just as the frightening crimson light was seconds from consuming him.

"They're monsters! Absolute monsters!"

Both Nioh's presence and very being had now been erased from the underworld and thus, brought an end to the entertainment section of the wedding reception.

After a brief clean up and what still turned out to be a hearty and cheery celebration, Issei and Rias returned to the Hyoudou residence and slept together arm in arm once again.

Rias Hyoudou-Gremory, awoke the next morning in the early hours with her punctual husband with a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach.

After all, Rias was finally given the opportunity thanks to her big brother and her friends, to take a weekend honeymoon away with Issei, living not as devils or fighters, but as a loving married couple.

With their bags and passports already packed, Rias and Issei prepared to board their flight to Hawaii. They could have saved on flight fare and holiday expenses if they just simply teleported or flew there, but nevertheless, Issei decided that Rias would appreciate experiencing travelling on an airplane much more as to make her feel like a true wife going on her honeymoon.

Upon arrival to their destined location, Issei concluded that he in fact had made the right choice in doing so.

By time the two touched down in Hawaii, the sun had already begun to set and the ocean's waves were crashing against the rocks showing signs of life.

The pair's footprints trailed across the sand when Rias and Issei decided to walk along the beach in the presence of the luminous moon.

Rias was attached to Issei like glue, her arm entangled within his as the sand crunched between their toes and the sea water breeze soothed all of their built up stress on their bodies.

"Hey Issei, let's go book into our room. I have a special surprise for you." Rias said with a look of lust and love.

"Sure, it's getting late anyway. Let's head their now. I've noticed since we were on the plane, that you can't keep your hands to yourself." Issei said after kissing her on the cheek.

Rias pulled Issei towards her and surprised him with a passionate kiss followed by a sly lick to his neck.

"Our marriage hasn't been consummated left my dragon. We were exhausted and just wanted to sleep yesterday… But I won't let you escape tonight." Rias said as she slipped her hand through his buttoned Hawaiian shirt.

"Now, now Rias, you're going to have to work for your reward." Issei replied as he slyly grazed his hand against her breast.

Rias and Issei struggled to hold themselves back even as they travelled through a nearly crowded hallway, the couple could just barely stop themselves from taking each other there and then.

With a twist of their door key the door just barely escaped from being torn from its hinges.

Rias and Issei latched onto one another the minute that the door was closed. The loving couple danced to each other's rhythm until Rias detached herself and forced Issei to sit onto the edge of the bed.

"Wait right here, I'm just going to get into something more comfortable." Rias said as she vanished into the bathroom.

Issei patiently waited for his beautiful wife as she made preparations to by her facial expressions and wandering hands, he could almost be certain was their alone time that they have been deprived of for so long.

As if his questions in his mind were being instantly answered, Rias' leg elevated from the bathroom and entered Issei's vision.

 _(Lemon scene incoming!)_

 _ **Issei felt his body temperature suddenly rise and his desire to turn into his innate dragon rapidly approach.**_

 _ **Rias Hyoudou-Gremory exited the bathroom in a sexy black lingerie set. Her legs wore alluring black stockings and her underwear was showing off her already well built and beautiful figure.**_

" _ **Well, do you like what you see honey?" Rias asked as she slowly but surely approached Issei.**_

 _ **Issei was lost for words as Rias sat on his lap and ripped his shirt off with such ferocity that his buttons scattered across the floor.**_

" _ **This is what I have been wanting to see since we reunited. Your warm and inviting chest, and those comfortable arms that pull me in close." Rias said as she traced her finger along his well-built chest.**_

 _ **Issei's arms acted almost instinctively as they reached for Rias' cheeks.**_

 _ **The crafty and teasing crimson haired wife slapped away Issei's hands and pushed him down onto the bed.**_

" _ **You can't touch, until I show you how much I have missed being close to you." Rias said as she traced his torso with her tongue.**_

 _ **Issei lightly moaned as Rias began to focus on his nipple area.**_

" _ **That's a nice noise you are making there Issei, it's making me want to tease you further." Rias said as her hand reached down his abdomen into his shorts.**_

 _ **Issei enjoyed Rias' gentle touch and remained obedient.**_

" _ **How naughty you are my sexy dragon. Wearing such loose shorts which brings out your mouth watering backside and how big your secret weapon truly is. Were you trying to make me go crazy and take you for all to see? It was hard for me to hold back you know, with such a handsome husband who makes me wet just by touching my breasts. But you're all mine now, nobody will be here to disturb us tonight." Rias said as she practically shredded the Sekiryutei's clothing which prevented her from rubbing his hidden blade.**_

" _ **Ah yes… This is your secret weapon which I haven't had inside me for quite some time. How could you let me go so many days without the warm feeling of you inside of me?" Rias said as she suddenly let out a moan.**_

 _ **Issei began to massage Rias' pussy whilst she was distracted when marvelling Issei's body.**_

" _ **It won't be that easy my love. Time for your punishment." Rias said as she placed Issei's erect member in her mouth.**_

 _ **Issei's face began to show signs of huge satisfaction and pleasure as Rias massaged his penis with her mouth and tongue.**_

 _ **Just when Issei was showing signs of letting go, Rias took her mouth off and turning her back towards him as she lay down on his chest with her butt near his face.**_

" _ **You can't cum until I say so." Rias said as she resumed her fellatio for him.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Rias moaned in pleasure in a loud and happy tone.**_

" _ **You seem to be forgetting who your master is my queen." Issei said as he skilfully removed her panties and began fingering her pussy.**_

" _ **I just want you to enjoy it to the fullest first." Rias said suddenly changing her tone when Issei took out his fingers and suddenly threw her onto the bed with her body sprayed out like a starfish.**_

" _ **I will ask again, who is your master Rias." Issei said as he attacked Rias' erogenous zone.**_

 _ **Issei licked up and down Rias' neck causing her juices to flow out of her.**_

" _ **You didn't answer me Rias, who is your master?" Issei said as he began to stroke her neck and massage her left breast after skilfully and quickly removing her battle gear.**_

" _ **You are my king, please do with me as you please." Rias said with flushed cheeks and a smile.  
**_

" _ **Very good Rias. Here is your reward." Issei said as he slipped his hand into her black panties and continued his massaging of her vagina.**_

" _ **Ah Issei… That's it right there." Rias said as she wrapped her arms around him.**_

" _ **You're pretty wet down here Rias. Have you been craving my touch this much?" Issei said as he removed her black panties and dropped them on the floor.**_

" _ **Yes I have Issei. I need you inside of me right now!" Rias said almost begging for him.**_

" _ **Not yet Rias, we have much to do first." Issei said as he sucked her left nipple and pinched the right.**_

 _ **Rias grabbed a hold of Issei's penis and began massaging it again.**_

" _ **You really want to pleasure your master that much? Very well then, kneel for me my queen." Issei said causing Rias to comply.**_

 _ **The crimson queen placed Issei in her mouth without another word and began to lick and suck his dick with pure ecstasy.**_

" _ **How does this feel my king?" Rias said as she placed Issei in between her breasts and massaged his member.**_

" _ **It feels good Rias. And for your reward." Issei said as he traced down past her belly button and began to make the ruin princess shake as he teased g-spot.**_

 _ **Rias picked up the pace and placed Issei's hidden weapon back in her mouth again using her nipples to rub the rest of it.**_

 _ **Issei shot his load in Rias' mouth for which the queen accepted gratefully and treated it as a fine meal.**_

" _ **As expected of my husband, you're still so solid." Rias said seductively as she spread her legs and practically asked with her eyes for Issei to go in through her opening.**_

" _ **Not yet Rias, you have to wait." Issei said as he turned her onto her belly and with magnificent skill and finger work, began to lick her entrance and massage its inside with his finger.**_

" _ **I'm cumming!" Rias yelled as she collapsed onto the bed, only to shoot up again when Issei refused to stop.**_

" _ **Such tasty juices my queen, are you that excited right now?" Issei said making Rias blush and nod accordingly.**_

 _ **Issei rubbed Rias' thigh and continuously massaged her boobs.**_

" _ **Issei.. No more I can't take it!" Rias said with desire.**_

" _ **Understood." Issei said as he pushed her back down and drilled inside her.**_

" _ **Yes Issei, harder, deeper! Punish this perverted girl who struggled to not peek at you in the shower while you trained!" Rias said as Issei kissed her nipple and answered her wishes to pick up the pace.**_

 _ **Issei suddenly picked her up and pressed her up against the wall.**_

" _ **Yes that's it! Please my dragon! Love only me! Make me feel good! I'm your woman!" Rias screamed as Issei caused her to continuously climax.**_

 _ **Issei lifted Rias and combined his blade with her wet scabbard. Rias was now mounted on top of Issei and wanted to take charge with her body continuously pleasuring her dragon's baby maker.**_

 _ **Issei massaged Rias' breasts causing the ruin princess to moan in pleasure even louder.**_

 _ **The two matched each other's rhythm and continued to make their partner feel the maximum frequency of pleasure.**_

 _ **Rias moaned louder and louder as Issei began preparations to finalise their night of passion. This being 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **time they had made love today. With preparations made by Sirzechs, the room was created to be sound proof. So the loving couple could make love as much as they liked without disturbing any of the other guests.**_

 _ **Issei and Rias' tongues wrapped around each other in perfect timing as their bodies experienced the maximum capacity of their pleasure.**_

 _ **After a rapid increase in speed, the two lovers moaned together before collapsing into each other's arms in happiness.**_

 _(Lemon over)_

The sun shone through the couple's ocean view window and shone on the loving pair.

Rias relaxed comfortably in Issei's embrace and surprisingly found herself awake.

The crimson teen looked cheerfully at her partners sleeping face and relaxed into his chest.

All of a sudden, Rias found herself wiggling out of Issei's embrace despite not wanting to. The panicked girl rushed to the toilet and as if the body was no longer hers, puked into the bowl of it.

Rias brushed her teeth after such a sickly feeling and began checking her forehead for a temperature.

Rias now confused relaxed in bed with Issei again. She couldn't find any other symptoms for her random sickness spell, nor did she eat anything new yesterday. As she closed her eyes again, these thoughts were racing through Rias' brain…

"Why was I sick so suddenly? Am I really not ill?"

 **Chapter 9 is finally done! Oohhh so why is Rias being sick you say? Well, let's just say, I am responding to something you guys have requested for a while now. There is no need for me to come and say it, because you're all smart enough to guess** **. Anyway that's chapter 9 done, please look forward to what is soon to come** **.**


	11. Chapter 10 Rias' big news

Chapter 10: Rias' big news! Issei's vow as a man

Issei quickly woke up from his rest upon hearing his wife's sudden distress. The Sekiryutei figured out that the disturbance was coming from the bathroom and made haste to burst in without a knock or indication he was entering.

Issei rushed to his wife's aid when he saw her hunched over the toilet.

"Rias. What's wrong?" Issei enquired whilst rubbing her back and holding back her hair.

"Ah Issei, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Rias replied sadly as she turned to face him.

"Never mind that, are you okay?" Issei responded as Rias managed to stand up the worst being over.

"I don't know, I just woke up early and started staring at you sleeping, and before I knew it, I started feeling nauseous and rushed to the bathroom." Rias said.

Issei brushed Rias' fringe to the side and placed his forehead against hers.

"You don't seem to have a fever or show any signs of illness." Issei replied with a smile.

"I see, thank goodness. I would hate to be sick whilst we are our honeymoon." Rias replied with a smile as well.

"Even so, we haven't eaten anything different since we ate before getting here. Hold still a second Rias." Issei said as he closed his eyes and focused all of his senses on his hearing.

Rias gazed at Issei in amazement, the concentration he was displaying to her at this very moment felt both reassuring and speechless.

Issei focused all of attention on nothing but his hearing. Listening intently, unlocking his dragon perception ability which he learned recently to do through concentration. He looked deep inside Rias. Her current feelings, her memories and then something rang out and caught his attention. A single sound. The sound of somewhat familiar to a beating drum.

No, it wasn't a single drum beating away…. Issei suddenly woke up from his concentrated trance, and before he knew it, tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Issei! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rias said followed by Issei suddenly hugging her.

"Rias…. My Rias, you're pregnant!" Issei said with tears of joy still flooding from his eyes.

"Eh? How can you tell Issei? Are you sure?" Rias replied resulting with Issei rubbing her belly.

"I listened carefully and heard its heartbeat. Rias, we're having a baby!" Issei cheered in an excited tone and embraced her gently.

"Am I really going to be a mother?" Rias stated in a trance like state.

Rias in her trance like state, was startled by the sudden happy future that she had in store for the rest of her life.

Rias began to tear up after she realised how much her life had been changed in the shortest time of just one year. Her dream life of marriage was nothing more than a nightmare before she had met Issei. Instead of her dreams of children and a happy family, whereas in reality, what awaited the poor girl, was nothing more than a live of a concubine in Raiser's harem. Living her life forever as a pawn of the Gremory household and not Rias.

But now what awaited her was completely different, life as a wife and not a sex slave. Life as a mother instead of one of many woman in an arrogant man's harem.

"I'm so happy! Issei thank you!" Rias replied suddenly squeezing Issei tight.

"It's me who should be saying thank you silly! You're going to be a terrific mother." Issei replied whilst he held her gently.

After what seemed like the longest hug, Issei and Rias gazed at each other lovingly.

"Well I guess that's one way to start the morning." Issei said as he pulled himself together.

"You can say that again. So what should we do now?" Rias asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Well…." Issei said suddenly making Rias blush.

"And just where do you think you're touching?" Rias replied with a grin.

"I think it's time I give mummy a scrub in the shower." Issei said as he continued to massage her chest.

"Well then, I will have to be obedient to my master." Rias said as she suddenly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The steamy hot water rained down upon the pair as they soaked underneath the shower head.

"Issei, what are you planning mister?" Rias said as Issei continuously lathered her body with soap.

"What are you talking about Rias? I'm just washing you. What naughty ideas are you fantasising about?" Issei said as he caressed her breasts and in between her legs with soaped up hands.

"You're lying master. If this were just washing me, you wouldn't be so happy when you were doing it." Rias said referring to his physical reaction.

"I've been found out already it seems." Issei said as he licked her neck and made Rias moan.

"Geez! You're driving me crazy!" Rias said as she stole his lips and was suddenly absorbed into his pace.

After what first started as a basic clean up developed into an act of love, Rias and Issei snuggled up with each other in their room's bed with nothing but their couple's gowns on.

"I guess we need to start thinking about our future then. Don't we Rias?" Issei said as he held her hand and held her close to him.

"I'm still trying to make sense of it all. Is this actually reality right now? Rias said still baffled by the situation.

Issei turned Rias towards him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Issei replied with a warm smile that Rias' heart beat continuously.

"Not just that one, but several of them." Rias replied.

Suddenly, Rias found herself smiling so wide that she found herself breaking down in tears again.

"What's wrong Rias?" Issei enquired as he watched his beautiful wife smile.

"You're wrong, these aren't sad tears. I'm just so happy right now!" Rias said making Issei smile and stroke her cheek.

Issei remained silent sensing that Rias had something she wanted to say no matter what Issei were to have said.

"I still can't believe that it's only been a year since we met Issei. I never would have thought that day. That day I just by chance had no club and decided to withdraw some money from my account. I never would have thought that a petty crime like that, would have been the cause for me meeting my soul mate who later went on to become both my saviour and master. I never thought that I would have been so thankful to have been mugged by a petty thief. So much has changed for me in this year. Just a year ago, I found myself trapped inside a world where I was only seen as Rias Gremory and I was destined to be married to Raiser. I have always dreamed of the day of my wedding since I was a little girl. But despite that, when Raiser was destined to be my husband, I wasn't looking forward to my wedding even in the slightest bit. I was so close to being just the heiress of the Gremory clan. And I would have lost everything that made me my own individual person. So I have a lot to be thankful to you for my Issei. Thank you for being born and saving me from a life of unhappiness and routine." Rias said.

"Don't worry Rias, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to protect my family with every breath I have. And I promise to never make you worry about me. I will always be careful when I fight and I won't ever let the thought cross your mind that I will leave you behind. This I make as a vow as a man to my wife and child. I swear that I will never let anything happen to either of you. I will protect you both and show our enemies why it is wise not to anger the Sekiryutei." Issei said as he gently hugged her.

"You best make sure you keep that promise. If you were to die, I would sooner disappear with you then live a day without you." Rias said as he leaned into his chest.

"It's a promise Rias." Issei replied stroking her hair.

Rias suddenly broke the silence with a cheery tone.

"Hey! So what do you hope we're having? A boy? Or a girl?" Rias enthusiastically asked.

"It will be our child, so I'll be happy whether it's a boy or a girl. Because they will be our child." Issei replied back warmly making Rias smile.

"So when we get back shall we tell everyone?" Rias asked making Issei laugh.

"If we don't tell your brother, he'll probably sulk. There is no way we will be able to pull the wool over his eyes. He'll know as soon as we return Rias." Issei replied.

"Yeah you're right. And besides, I can't wait to tell everyone that we're having a baby!" Rias said.

"Well money certainly won't be a problem and I'll have graduated before we know it." Issei replied.

"Well of course you will. After all, my Issei is a genius." Rias said as she enjoyed the Sekiryutei's warmth.

"Rias, I have always wondered this, but why do you have a crimson dragon tattoo on your thigh?" Issei asked suddenly startling the comfy queen.

"It's our sign of loyalty to you my king. Everyone feels the same way Issei. We are determined to protect our king and see to it that he achieves the greatness he deserves." Rias replied making Issei grin.

"I see, but don't forget Rias, I will be protecting all of you as well. So let's both try our best not to get hurt." Issei said making Rias pout.

"I still can't believe that we have to go back home tomorrow." Rias said acting like a child who didn't want the weekend to end.

"It can't be helped can it? Even us devils have work to do right?" Issei replied.

"Even so, I just wish we could stay like this forever." Rias said.

"You really do like to be babied don't you my queen?" Issei replied.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Rias said with a puppy eyed look.

"Not at all, you've worked hard my Rias. So you can always ask for me to dote on you." Issei said as he dared not end their snuggle.

Rias didn't say another word then. She just let her worries travel to elsewhere and enjoyed her peace whilst it lasted.

Issei lay beside her both happy and determined. Determined to protect the life he was gifted by Sirzechs and he swore to himself that he would not allow any harm to come to Rias or his child that rested inside her.

 **Okay that's chapter 10 done and dusted. This marks the end of the honeymoon period and the story will be resuming back to its action packed and plot tensing chapters. I am going to be honest in saying, that I am not 100% sure where to carry on from here, but I have a basic idea for the storyline. Therefore, I will apologise in advance for any late updates that may occur in the process. Please send in ideas if you have any for names for the Hyoudou-Gremories unborn child. Either gender is fine because I haven't decided on that just yet. Thanks as always for the continuous support and I hope you continue to stick around and enjoy the adventure continue. You guys are the reason I keep writing so please let me be selfish and ask you to continue to be my inspiration and encouragement. Thanks again see you in chapter 11.**


	12. Chapter 11 Rias' baby celebration

Chapter 11: Rias' baby celebration! I will become the strongest demon!

 **Hi everyone** **. I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you for all of the names you have provided me with for Rias and Issei's future child. At this moment in time, I am not entirely sure on the gender of the child, so please do continue to help me choose a name for their child. Events such as rating games with the Sitri household and others to come, will most likely take place after the baby is born. However, I am just trying to take this story one chapter at a time for now. As you can see, I have other projects to work on that I believe need attention as well. Thanks as always for the support and continued interest in this story** **. A new character will be introduced from the anime in this chapter** **. Enjoy.**

The minute that Rias and Issei came to the realisation they were going to become a true family, there was not a moment to lose!

Just before they began to depart for their trip home, Rias and Issei called home and let them know of the fantastic news.

Sirzechs was ecstatic for the pair of them, knowing full well the joys of having a child with the one you love. He was now confident that Rias had finally been set free and was finally enjoying her life the way she had always wished to.

Words of congratulations and tears of joy were spread amongst many in the Hyoudou-Gremory household. However, despite this flag that Rias had raised with Issei, the other girls surprisingly refused to give up on progressing with him further. They would let Rias be Issei's wife, but with both love and determination, they desired strongly to also mean something special to the already popular and appreciated Sekiryutei.

The reality of her honeymoon coming to an end, slightly upset the poor woman who recently just reunited with her special man. And now, once again, she was finally being forced to go back to her cover up life as a university student. Rias wished those days with Issei along in their special honeymoon suite could have lasted forever. However, Rias was no longer a bride….. She was a wife! And soon to be a mother. These thoughts of her future together with Issei, brought her out of her sadness.

She just couldn't help but want to be with Issei for every second of every day. It's hard for Rias to believe still that this man she met only a year ago, had changed her life ever so much.

The wind whisked her brought down hair in Issei's car as he drove with great velocity straight from the airport to Rias' university campus. Issei's motorcycle being able to transform into a Ferrari look alike sports car, was very convenient. After all, there is no way that Issei would allow his child's mother to be at any risk. Even though Issei was 100% confident in his driving expertise, he would not allow such a danger to overcome Rias when she has a child inside of her. His child.

Issei's bike's car form had the same pattern as his sacred gear. The car was of course, a burning crimson red and the headlights were the same emerald shade of the jewels on his scale mail armour. A scale pattern was etched across the car's bonnet and a ferocious, powerful dragon was pictured along the left side.

"What's wrong my beautiful wife?" Issei questioned as he sensed Rias' hidden unease.

"But…. We finally got some time alone together, and it's already over." Rias said as she tried to accept this truth.

"Silly. We're married and live under the same roof. You're stuck with me now." Issei said as he held her hand whilst he continued to focus on the road.

"You're right. Sorry for being selfish." Rias said with a warm smile as she leaned against his shoulder.

"It's okay to be selfish Rias. That's what I'm here for." Issei said matching her smile with his own.

What seemed like a short car drive after it came to an end, turned out to just make Rias not want to leave the man she loved more than anything.

As Rias was preparing to exit the car, the crimson queen found herself being pulled backwards by a strong grip.

Before she knew what was going on, Issei successfully captured Rias in his embrace and used this opening as a chance to declare how much he would miss her.

Rias welcomed this surprise attack happily, their minds thinking alike once again.

Issei held her in his arms for a short while after their lips decided to separate.

"Have a nice day and try your best Rias. I love you." Issei said to her changing her thinking on this situation.

"Yes. I'll do my best. I love you too my Issei." Rias said as she left the car and watched his car speed off until it was nothing but a dot in the distance even for her enhanced sight.

Yes that's right. It's not about missing him when they're apart, it's all about the excitement of meeting again after she goes home. Rias entered through the campus gates now with a smile on her face.

Rias rubbed her belly feeling a joyful warmth inside it. She was going to become a mum to Issei's child. Her husband.

Rias thought to herself just how would her son or daughter grow up and live in the future. Will everything be safe for them in the future? Or will they have to fight a war that she and those she cared about were stuck in. The newly made wife shook her head in a quick fashion.

Everything will be alright. Issei and she would protect their child and everyone they cared about without any hesitation. They were both very strong and powerful, and they were guaranteed to get even stronger. After all, they both had a live that was worth fighting for.

Rias' weekend with Issei, had in fact been very beneficial to her studies and focus in class. With all of her pent up stress and worries taken away, Rias was able to completely put her all throughout the day without worrying about unnecessary matters.

She was floating on cloud nine… And nothing was going to take away this soothing feeling.

Rias snapped out of her concentration when the sound of the last class bell chimed throughout the corridors.

It was already over. She was going home now to their house. Their bedroom, their home.

Rias exited the classroom gathering all of her belongings and made her way to the exit.

All of a sudden, Rias found her exit path being blockaded by a pain who just needed to wake up already.

"Oh Mr Goodridge. Could you kindly move out of the way? I have to return home." Rias kindly requested hiding her irritation from the arrogant man.

"I've tolerated all I can stand… And I can't stand it anymore! Rias Gremory! You will be accompanying me to the manor and swearing your loyalty to me as my future wife! Now come with me!" Sebastian stated as he tightly grabbed her wrist.

However, despite his threatening attitude and dominant actions, Rias showed no signs of fear on her face or any form of anxiety.

After all, Rias had nothing to fear anymore. Because he is her husband now.

Sebastian seemed to develop a superior attitude towards the red haired girl in tow as she showed no signs of a struggle and calmly walked along like a dog on a leash.

Victory was his. Or so he thought…. Boy was he wrong….

"And just where do you think you're taking my wife?" Issei stated startling the man pulling his wife along.

"Why? Why are you here?!" Sebastian replied in an afraid expression.

"Why am I here? Isn't it natural for me to come pick up my wife now she's done for the day?" Issei said making the rich upstart shocked.

"Your wife…. Don't speak such ridiculous words you peasant! As if Miss Gremory would settle for such a pathetic low class brat!" Sebastian said making Rias pry his hand of her's.

"Mrs Hyoudou-Gremory if you don't mind." Rias said in an irritated tone.

"What did you say?! I've had enough…. Guards! Teach this ruffian who he is dealing with!" Sebastian barked into an earpiece summoning up to 10 men in black suits and sunglasses.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Issei said with a calm but frightening expression.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Sebastian ordered causing his goons to close in on Issei.

"I warned you." Issei stated as he exerted his intimidating aura to the surface.

All of a sudden, all 10 of Sebastian's believed to be toughest forces, were sent flying backwards from Issei's range and knocked unconscious as they fell.

"You monster!" Sebastian yelled as he pulled the gun from the nearest guard's blazer pocket.

Issei moved at mind boggling speed towards the arrogant kid and pushed him up against the campus' wall.

A huge crack in the brick wall right next to Sebastian's head, sent chills down the man's spine.

"What…" Was all he could say to the man who stared so viciously into his eyes.

"What do you think you are doing to me?! Do you have any idea who I am?! Who my father is?!" Sebastian shouted back trying to get Issei to step back.

"Why do you think you're so superior to me? Is it money?" Issei said as he scrolled through his phone to show documented evidence.

Sebastian's eyes shot wide open aiming to exit their sockets as he stared at the screen.

The phone's screen read one hundred million yen.

"You see that number? That's nothing but pocket change for me!" Issei yelled making the previously confident upperclassman lost for words.

"Listen closely you moron! Even if you had more chances to get know Rias. Even if you had met her instead of me…. There is no way… No way that you could know as much about her as I do! All you see is a rich young lady you wish to make another trophy… But you have no idea… You have no idea! Just how amazing Rias is as a person! Not an object!" Issei yelled making a warm liquid leak through the cowering gent's trousers.

"All the more reason to make her mine then! You ignorant fool! Everything I want, is mine to control and love as I please! So back off you inferior, worthless man!" Sebastian boldly stated with the fear that was keeping him conscious.

"Normally, I would let such pathetic and childish names, I would let them slide. However, you made one mistake brat… You threatened to take Rias! You threatened to take the one who is most precious to me! You have incurred my wrath! So I'm going to say it clearly hear and now!" Issei said as he grasped the kid by the collar.

"If you ever… Ever! Try to hurt Rias or harass her again! I won't just destroy your reputation and reveal to the world of the scum you are! I will make every day you live in this world a living hell! I promise you that!" Issei yelled making an image of a petrifying dragon appear in Sebastian's head.

The blonde haired man slid down the wall and sat in his own puddle of urine as he watched Issei walk away with his trophy he claimed to take.

With stupidity and rage, Sebastian aimed his gun at Issei's head as he calmly walked away.

"Making a fool out of me… You'll pay!" Sebastian yelled as he pulled the trigger.

However, Sebastian's wishes for a loud shout from the pistols barrel, was instead replaced with an unsatisfying clicking sound.

"Oh sorry…. I'm just a low class man so I like to collect shiny things." Issei said as he opened his hand and spilled out the crushed golden bullets onto the floor.

Infuriated and humiliated, Sebastian returned to his family manor with full on determination to break that bastard and all he stood for.

The embarrassed and pissed rich boy marched to his father's room and told him of the details.

"What?! Somebody dared oppose the Goodridge's family name?! Who? Who dared insult our heritage?!" Sebastian's father Edward said as he shook from the thought.

"Ah it was Issei-Hyoudou-Gremory father." Sebastian said making his father stop his anger and focus.

Edward remained still, he had that name somewhere before. Suddenly, the man froze in place as he looked at the paper's front cover.

"So what's the plan papa? Can we crush them now?" Sebastian said feeling clear shock and surprise when he found himself being struck for the first time in his life by his father.

"Papa?"

"You stupid fool! Do you have any idea of who you are dealing with?! Are you trying to ruin everything we have worked so hard to achieve?!" Edward yelled showing clear frustration and fear.

"What are you talking about papa? They're just garbage!"

"Garbage? Garbage you say?! The Gremory family owns almost every enterprise in Japan and not only that… But almost every country on the planet is under their financial aid! You get down on your hands and knees beg for forgiveness you idiot! Before we're ruined by the world's most powerful family!" Edward yelled throwing out his out from his office.

Meanwhile, Issei and Rias were just pulling up outside their home.

"What's going on? Is nobody home yet?" Rias said as she observed the lack of lights in the house.

"What's wrong Rias?" Issei said as he too spotted the unusual sight.

Issei and Rias walked up to the front door and opened it.

All of a sudden as if the door was a giant light switch, every room in the house sprung to life and revealed that was hidden in the darkness.

"WELCOME HOME RIAS AND ISSEI!" Was shouted by the various guests in the main entrance.

Issei and Rias observed their surroundings…

The house was decorated with banners both wishing congratulations on their wedding and their baby to be.

The house was filled with both friends and family even the Norse God Oden had decided to make an appearance with Barakiel and Sirzechs.

"What is all this everyone?" Rias asked in surprise and delight.

"What is it you say? Isn't that obvious Rias?" Akeno said as she brought drinks for the happy couple.

"It's your baby shower and welcome home party all wrapped up together." Akeno said making Rias blush.

"Now that the guests of honour have appeared…. Let's party!" Sirzechs yelled in excitement bringing to life hundreds of cheering voices.

The party was a huge surprise and a joyful occasion for the happy couple. They were finally home now. And they were going to celebrate their new family with the greatest enthusiasm!

Rias seemed to be talking seriously to a woman with silver hair who Issei noticed was bawling her eyes out two seconds ago. She displayed the look of an abandoned puppy.

Issei sighed when he thought to himself of how a Valkyrie was ditched by an old man, a god who insisted on spending his remaining leisurely time in Japan with the woman of the night.

But Issei decided to push those thoughts aside when he saw Rias pull out what seemed to be a contract. Issei smiled.

"You really don't miss an opportunity do you my queen?" Issei thought to himself as he could see his peerages last spot finally being filled.

As the party carried on, the crowd was growing hungry for a speech from the legendary Sekiryutei. What would he say in this situation? How happy is he right now?

Issei answered the crowds wish and appeared on the made up stage.

Grasping the microphone, Issei prepared to express his thanks to those who took time out of their lives to celebrate this happy occasion.

"To everyone who is here tonight, on behalf of Rias and myself. Thank you very much for all you have done to celebrate such a fantastic and surprising event in our lives. I could not think of anywhere I would rather be now, than in a room filled with people that we love so much and care so deeply for. When I heard the heartbeat of my child beating, I was both scared and so happy! Not many of you know this, but my parents were taken from me when I was 11 years old. I was not strong enough to save them." Issei said now clenching his fists.

Just as Rias was about to comfort him and stop him talking, Issei began to speak again and stopped her in her tracks.

"But I won't let my child experience the same sadness that I was made to suffer through! I will become stronger, much, much stronger! I will become the strongest demon to have ever existed! I will surpass the power of Great red.. And become the new Red dragon god emperor!" Issei strongly declared awarding his speech with a huge round of applause.

Issei stared directly at Rias, the one he most wanted to convey this message to.

"See him little one? That's your daddy. He is the best man I have ever met. And I couldn't ask for a better husband." Rias said to her belly as she was now surrounded by her many friends.

 **What a strong goal Issei has set for himself! Will he succeed? Who knows? Anyway, that is chapter 11 done! I hope you all enjoyed it** **. If you haven't figured it out by now, the new character I mentioned in the opening message, is none other than the Valkyrie Rossweise!**

 **She will become Issei's missing rook piece and assist the Gremory household in future events to come. Well until next time, take care** **. Also if you are interested, what Issei did to those guards, was an idea I came up with the combined power of one piece's conqueror's Haki and a super saiyan's energy frequency from Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Song's used in chapter.**

 **Weight of my pride**

 **In the middle of the night (Within Temptation)**

 **And Forgiven by Disturbed.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A hidden past revealed! Issei and Rias' troublesome path!

 **I want to apologise for the delay guys** **. My internet has been down for a while now… So I haven't been able to upload any new content. And without further ado, I bring to you the next chapter. Again I'm sorry for the wait.**

Rias rubs her eyes as she slowly awakens from her sleep, the digital numbers on the alarm clock on her bedside table blinding her as she opened her eyes.

The time read 2:00 am on the bedside clock, but something forced the sleepy newly wedded wife from her rest.

Rias looked over towards her husband and suddenly became saddened as she looked over towards the sleeping Issei.

Issei's body was dripping in heavy sweat, his fists were clenched and his teeth were gritted tight.

"He's having another nightmare again." Rias thought sadly as she watched him fight against his inner troubles.

Rias reached over to her distraught husband and pulled him over to her side of the bed.

"It's okay Issei, I'm here for you. Just let all of you pain go away." Rias whispered to the sleeping dragon as she nested his head in between her breasts.

After a few more minutes of struggling to relax, Issei suddenly ceased his shaking and wrapped his arms around Rias' waist.

"That's right Issei, there is no need to be scared. Everything is okay." Rias said to her sleeping husband as she warmly embraced him.

The morning later arrived and Rias was close to Issei's side for the whole morning, as if her body itself was attached to him.

The Sekiryutei could sense something was on Rias' mind, but just like Rias, Issei didn't press Rias on the matter. Instead they both smiled warmly at one another until the moment they departed for both university and school.

Issei arrived on his school campus and even though he was now a happily married man, his mysterious character and handsome appearance attracted the attention of many female onlookers.

"Hey who's that guy over there?" A freshman girl asked as she seemed to have started her first day at Kuoh academy.

"Eh you don't know him? That's Issei Hyoudou! One of Kuoh's academies princes!" Another passing female student replied as she entered the school with her friends.

"Now you mention it, he does look like a prince! Ah what should I do? Do you think he would talk to a normal girl like me?" The freshman said as she kept directing her eyes towards him.

"It's a shame, but prince Hyoudou, is married now." Another of the girls replied making the glimmer in the young girls eyes fade.

"No way, so I don't stand a chance then?" The brunette said as Issei walked into the school.

"Yeah, we all have to give up on dating Issei senpai. After all, he married the queen of Kuoh academy Rias." A girl with strawberry blonde hair said as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.

"I see." The freshman girl replied in a disappointed tone.

Unlike Issei, Rias didn't attend university today. In fact, the moment that Rias left the house that morning, she teleported to her home in the underworld.

The poor worried wife of the Sekiryutei, couldn't take seeing Issei like this anymore. She wanted answers, and she was off to the underworld to confront the one person who could tell her besides the man himself. Rias now knocked on Sirzechs door, hoping that her big brother could shed some light on Issei's unknown to her past.

(Knock, knock)

"Big brother, I'm coming in." Rias stated as she opened the door to her brother's office.

Sirzechs was stacking papers on his desk as his sister entered the room.

"Ah Rias, what can I do for you? Please sit down." Sirzechs said as he made preparations to make the tea.

"Thank you. Actually big brother, I have something very important to speak to you about." Rias said as she received the cup of tea.

"Oh? And what would that be? My cute little sister." Sirzechs asked as he began to pour tea for himself.

"It's about Issei. I want to know about his past." Rias replied making Sirzechs stop pouring tea and put on a serious expression.

"I had a feeling you would come to me about this one day Rias. And I already know exactly what to do." Sirzechs said making Rias slam her hands on to the table and lean her body forwards.

"You mean, you'll tell me?!" Rias asked in an almost excited tone.

Sirzechs sat back down and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you about Issei's past Rias." Sirzechs stated making Rias frustrated.

"But why big brother?! I'm his wife!" Rias complained after her brother refused to divulge the information she desired.

"I don't have the right nor the heart to reveal to you how painful Issei's past was. The loneliness he suffered and the seclusion he had to endure from the world. If you truly want to help him get through the pain of his past, then you have to approach him yourself." Sirzechs said with a hurt expression upon reflection of Issei in the past.

"I understand, I'm sorry to ask this of you brother. I just felt scared to ask him directly I guess. But nevertheless, I want to know everything about Issei. That's why, I will go talk to him right now." Rias said as she prepared to transport home.

"Rias… I'm sorry. I really am. But it was all for Issei's sake." Sirzechs said with a sorrowful expression puzzling the departing devil.

Issei was in his and Rias' bedroom waiting for his wife to come home. He knew that she had not attended university today, and he had an inkling why she had seemed so spaced out and distant today.

Issei took a deep breath and prepared to dig up his painful memories. He hadn't been asked or anything, but the young dragon had a feeling that today was the day, that he would tell Rias about his past. Even if it meant revealing secrets that Sirzechs made him swear to keep hidden. He could not possibly think of hiding anything from his most precious partner. If Rias asked him, he would reveal it all without holding anything back.

Issei could suddenly sense her, his chest began to heat up and suddenly his throat felt dry.

He could smell her sweet fragrance as she advanced up the stairway from the entrance.

His heart began to beat rapidly and his forehead began to break out in a sweat.

"No, I already found my resolve! I will tell her everything!" Issei thought to himself as Rias slowly opened the door.

"Hi Issei. How are you…? Issei?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?" Rias said as she rushed to his side.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little light headed." Issei said as Rias wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Umm Issei, actually I have something I want to ask you about… You see, I've noticed you haven't been sleeping well lately, and it really hurts me to see you suffer like that."

"I understand Rias. I was going to tell you about my past eventually, but I will tell you now. I'm sorry to have worried you". Issei said making Rias hug him tighter.

"Don't be stupid! I know it must have been tough for you. I also, I also want you to know all about my past Issei."

"Then we'll face our pasts together." Issei said as he enjoyed Rias's warmth and comfort.

With the assistance of Sirzechs and Grayfia, Rias and Issei now came into possession of a device that would aid in their task to see into one another's pasts.

There were two pods placed next to each other. The functioning and way to use this machine was completely simple. This device was only able to see into the past of a male and female in a very trusting and affectionate relationship. 100% compatibility and love was the only way to power the machine. Any less, and fragments of one's past may be hidden or harder to see.

Both the male and female devil have to climb inside their respected capsules and lie down into the head rest. From there, electric wires are placed onto their foreheads putting the couple into a deep sleep, where they may vie their partners past, as if they were watching it on a DVD. With a little concentration, either viewer can both pause or rewind so if they should miss something important or wish to focus on a key image, they are able to do so. However, if either of the two excited the pod, the connection will be immediately terminated.

Issei shook nervously, his body suddenly felt cold and felt as if it would collapse any minute now. Suddenly, the cold feeling faded away and was replaced by a soothing warm temperature. The same feeling you may receive when you are sitting underneath a warm Kotatsu.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rias asked him again as he showed signs of discomfort.

Issei smiled and grabbed her hand as well.

"I want the both of us to fully understand each other, I don't want to worry you anymore by keeping my past a secret. And besides, I want you to know that I completely trust you. So I will show you everything." Issei said kissing Rias on the forehead.

After both Issei and Rias made their decision, the pair parted ways and lay down inside the capsules.

And with their eyes now closed, their brains were now openly showing their joys and pains of their pasts.

Rias P.O.V

Ever since I was a little girl, I always received love and affection from my dearest mother and father. I was given anything I asked for and I was a very happy child. Is what others thought about me.

In reality, as far as I'm concerned, I have always felt that my life was not in fact my own.

"Good morning Miss Gremory."

"You're growing up to be such a suitable heiress."

"You're always so beautiful Miss Gremory"

These lines were what I heard on a daily basis. Empty words that lacked real warmth or meaning.

Other than the members of my family, nobody addressed me as simply Rias. A girl who was in fact more than just the heiress of the Gremory household. But despite this title that I was given since birth, I truly had no real freedom. My life ran on a strict schedule. Even something simple as my clothes for the day, had already been planned out the moment I returned to my room to sleep.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family and all those around me, it's just, I wish that others would try to understand the real me. Look at me, as Rias the 12 year old girl. Instead of looking at me as the future heiress to the group.

One day, I grew tired of my studies and snuck out of the room as my teacher left the room himself to bring the next curriculum for me to complete.

I made as little noise as possible as I sneaked through the empty corridors.

Suddenly, I came across a room that I had never seen before, behind its entrance, I could sense something dark. A sign of negative thinking, or perhaps a darkness.

Before I knew it, my delicate not fully grown arm was reaching for the door handle.

Only to have myself retract it when I felt a sudden pain inflicted on the back of my hand.

I turned my head to the side with tears in my eyes and saw him.

My brother had such a scary look on his face as he struck my hand.

"Big brother?" I was shocked. The reason being because, not only had my brother hit me for the first time in my life, but because I hadn't seen him in quite some time. Dad always told me that he had something interesting to preoccupy all of his time.

"You mustn't go inside that room Rias! No matter what happens, you are not to open this door! Do you understand?!" my brother said to me.

Still in shock, I rubbed my hand and simply nodded.

After I responded to my brother's scolding, he suddenly smiled and reverted back to his normal self.

I felt my perfectly combed hair ruffled as he stroked my head. The thing he always does when he praises me for a job well done.

As my brother left that day, I was both relieved and confused. Relieved that my brother wasn't angry for me skipping out on my studies, and confused what lay behind this door that made my brother so angry.

Issei's P.O.V.

Black feathers…. So many feathers scattered around me. Feathers at such close proximity that I feel as if I would accidentally swallow them if I took in a deep breath. The thought of doing so hurts my chest deeply. The sight diverts my attention from the warm dripping blood that coats my fingertips. I sat in the hallway by the corpse of the fallen angel I killed. My temper and despair had suddenly calmed down. After I awoke the day after I saw my parents murdered before my very eyes, I repeatedly punched with my infant fists. I hammered them into the tree in my back garden. And as the giant tree came crashing down to the ground, its support greatly sabotaged by my blood coated fists. The reality hit me hard. This was not a dream… My family was gone…. And they had left me behind…..

As I sat on my now blood stained sofa, only one thought remained in my brain. Revenge.

I felt a deep and strong desire to avenge my parents who were so brutally taken from me. Their distorted and pain filled faces still plagued my mind as I stared once again at the note that was left for me by my saviour.

I had decided the moment I re-read the note from the demon lord. I showered and cleansed the dirty blood off my fists which I had already noticed, had begun to heal. I was no longer a human. After I buried my parents and swore to avenge them on that rain filled evening, I touched the insignia on the parchment and felt my stomach drop to my feet as a magic circle dragged me from my spot into the depths of hell.

I begged the demon lord as he sat upon his throne, to train me and help me gain the strength to protect those I care for. To my surprise, he accepted me warmly with open arms. But there was a condition, I was to keep my identity a secret to all accept his father, his mother, his wife and my future teacher Azazel.

I was locked inside my new room in between training and studying. I was not allowed to exit the room without permission. It was important for my identity to remain secret because of my powerful sacred gear. Honestly, being locked inside that room, I felt like a caged beast.

But despite this, lord Sirzechs was very kind to me, with the warmth of a caring uncle. He did not treat me as a beast and tried his best to welcome me into the world of devils. He often praised me for my efforts and also tried to help me in any way he could. His help allowed me to keep on living and my determination only grew stronger.

To my surprise, after I worked hard with studying and training, Sirzechs rewarded me with any request I may have. It was then the image of my parents entered my head. And with a tear stricken face, I begged him to bring a teacher to me who could teach me how to paint.

Lord Sirzechs accepted my wish with a smile. And so, with every moment that I spent alone in my room, I painted and painted. I painted my mother and my father. To preserve their faces, their kindness and their warmth in art. As I went on with my daily life, I started to enjoy painting and begun to paint other things that I felt were beautiful. Even in the underworld, the night sky was truly a sight to behold.

Rias P.O.V.

Just when I thought my life as an individual person couldn't have gotten any worse, the people around me began to stare at me with lecherous gazes. The reason, I turned 13.

My breasts due to the Bael blood inside me, had grown even bigger and this caused many young devils to stare at me in a perverted manner. Now I wasn't just seen as the heiress of the household, I was seen as everybody's ideal future wife. But their eyes did not deceive me! They only wanted me for my body. The feeling made me sick to my stomach!

And one man in particular, made my skin crawl as he so nonchalantly groped me.

"Ah so you're Rias huh? That's a nice pair of tits you have. Are you sure you're only 13?" Raiser said as he dug his fingertips into my chest.

The first time a man other than my family called me only Rias, and it was much worse than I had imagined it to be! I felt so violated and humiliated.

Before I knew it, I was striking him across the cheek with my open palm.

My hand began to hurt as he gripped it strongly.

"Now, now, is that the way to treat your future husband? No matter, I will discipline you properly to make you my ideal woman. Rias." Raiser said making my skin crawl.

I wrestled my hand away from him and ran out of the room as fast as my legs could carry me.

Tears poured from my eyes as I struggled to escape in my leg constricting dress.

I stumbled and fell ripping its fabric and continued to run away.

I cursed my father and my mother for setting me up with such a crude man!

The thought of this man truly being my future husband made me cry again.

I had to escape! I wanted to be alone!

Before I knew what I was even doing, I found myself once again in my most comfortable place. Japan.

I often escaped to the human world when I wanted to be alone, it's calming breeze and luscious green fields soothed my aching heart. I gazed upon the summer sun and let my worries be swept away with the wind.

(The following, is a memory that Rias had erased by Sirzechs)

As I sat on that grassy hill staring at the summer sky, I suddenly felt another's presence near me.

I turned to my left and noticed someone, a human? No it was without a doubt a devil.

I observed him and noticed he had his hood up and a sketch book in his hand.

The thought of a male devil staring at me with a sketch pad suddenly enraged me.

Deploying a barrier, I called out to the devil who thought I did not notice his presence.

"You there! Just what do you think you are doing?!" I yelled as I approached the hooded devil.

"I'm so sorry Miss Gremory, I didn't mean to disturb your peaceful afternoon." The hooded devil said to me making me angry.  
"If you in fact know who I am, then don't you know it's rude to hide your face from me? Take your hood off this instant!" I said as I boiled with rage my eyes still focused on the back of his sketch pad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect by it. Honestly I didn't." The devil said as he complied and removed his hood.

I stared at his now visible face and felt my cheeks redden. I stared at his gorgeous brown hair as it flowed in the wind and his exotic hazel eyes.

I shook my head from side to side, all men are the same! I thought to myself as I stared at that sketch pad again.

"Hey, hand over that sketchpad right now!" I ordered the inferior devil which as expected, I managed to startle him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to draw you, I just couldn't help myself." The devil excused making my anger return.

"As I thought, it has to be something perverted! Your good looks can't fool me! Hand it over right now!" I commanded as I ripped the sketchbook from his hands.

"This is why I can't stand men! You're all the same! Always looking at me like this…" I said stopping myself short as I studied the painting before my eyes.

"I'm really sorry for painting you like this, I just saw you crying and I stopped to see if you were okay. But before I knew it, I started to paint you. Please forgive me." The man said making me blush again.

The painting was beautiful. No beautiful wasn't a powerful enough word to describe the impact and the feelings I felt as I stared at the beautiful summer sky and myself in this picture.

I stared at myself on the canvas and thought to myself, am I really that pretty? When I turned 13, I refused to acknowledge myself as pretty. I saw myself as a puppet, a statue for others to stare at. But as soon as I saw that painting, I couldn't help but see my true beauty expressed by this mystery devil.

"Did you really paint this?" I asked him, wishing this to be true.

"Yes, you see, ever since I became a devil, I started to paint. I would paint my parents who were taken from me, so I could preserve their memory. But as I continued to paint, I started to paint beautiful landscapes. And when I saw you, I couldn't help but be struck by your beauty. I wanted to capture it, so I could always remember your face. You were so beautiful that I couldn't help myself. I'm truly sorry Rias." The man said as he bowed his head to me.

I wanted to know his name. This was the first time that I actually wished to know the name of a man who I was not introduced to. A man who called me Rias in a way that did not make me feel disgusted but instead my chest began to warm up.

"One more time…" Is all I could say at that point.

"Excuse me?" The man replied awaiting my response.

"Please call me Rias one more time." I whispered to the mystery devil.

"Rias?" The man replied making my heart race.

"What is your name? Please tell me your name!" I surprised myself how I practically begged him for his name.

"Issei… Issei Hyoudou." He replied to me and I looked deep into his hazel eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Issei." I said with an awkward blush on my cheeks.

"Thank you." He replied with a sad expression.

As I stared deep into his eyes, I could see something deep within them, a sadness. Loneliness. I thought to myself as I saw his pained expression that he must have suffered dearly in the past.

"Why were you crying Rias?" Issei asked me taking me by surprise.

"This isn't what I wanted… I don't want to marry a guy like that! Raiser Phenix is a vulgar man! I could never fall in love with someone like that! But my parents have decided this. What am I supposed to do?" I said suddenly confiding in the man I just met.

I found myself crying again, in front of a complete stranger. The reality I tried to escape, hit me again. And it was painful.

I placed my hands over my eyes to hide my shame from the man who addressed me by name.

It was getting dark and cold inside again. I was all alone, nobody could hear my voice. Darkness. Once again it was dark and cold.

All of a sudden, I felt a pair of strong arms pull me forwards, causing me to open my eyes.

I felt a liquid drop on my cheek and looked up.

Issei was holding me against his shoulder with tears in his eyes.

He wasn't crying alone, he was crying for me.

"Don't worry Rias, I won't let you suffer with a life you don't want to live. I swear that I will protect your happiness and see to it that no harm comes to you!" Issei said to me making me cry more.

I found myself grabbing the back of his hoody and gripping it strongly as I cried at the top of my lungs in this barrier.

After I stained Issei's chest with the last of my tears, I pulled myself together and released my grip from his back.

"Are you feeling better now?" Issei asked me kindly as I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"Yes, I'm sorry for suddenly crying like that." I said as I once again tried to hide my tear stained face.

Suddenly, I felt a soft material smooth over my eyes. It was a handkerchief and it felt warm as it dried my tears.

"Thank you." I replied as my cheeks reddened once again as I stared at his face.

"You're welcome Rias." Issei said as he handed the painting back to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked clearly baffled as he gave me back his painting.

"I want you to keep this and remember how beautiful you really are Rias." Issei said making my heart beat rapidly.

"But I thought you said that you wanted to keep this so you could remember me?" I said slightly disappointed and saddened by him leaving me.

"What are you talking about? If I'm going to protect your happiness, I'm going to see your face every day Rias. I don't need to look at a painting when the girl is much too beautiful for me to capture on paper." Issei said making me blush like crazy.

I found myself feeling very hot all of a sudden. My body was hot as I leaned over towards the kind devil and found myself planting my lips on his cheek. As I took my lips away, I stared him straight in the eyes and said to him.

"Thank you Issei." And then I felt my consciousness vanish.

Issei P.O.V.

I panicked as I saw Rias fall to the grass and began to check on her. That was until I sensed him.

"Lord Sirzechs I'm sorry I just." I said unable to face Sirzechs who was surely angry at me for breaking the rules right now.

Not only did I leave the room by my own hand, I revealed my existence to his little sister.

"Rest now Rias. I'm sorry, but you can't know about Issei just yet." Sirzechs said as he reached into her bag and retrieved small chess pieces.

(Rias' pawn pieces)

I bowed my head into the grass begging for his forgiveness and awaited my punishment.

Only to be surprised when lord Sirzechs patted me gently on the head and welcomed me with a gentle smile.

"Lord Sirzechs?" I said as he gestured me to stand up.

"Thank you for making my little sister smile Issei-kun. You did a good job." Sirzechs said to me making me shake my head.

"No I didn't do much! If anything, it was Rias who cheered me up and made me smile." I said in a panicked state.

"No you did a lot more than that didn't you? Didn't you say that you were going to protect her happiness Issei-kun?" Lord Sirzechs said to me making me blush.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say as I reflected on what I said.

"I hope you plan to take responsibility for it." Lord Sirzechs said catching me off guard.

"Take responsibility?" I questioned.

"Yes, you're going to protect her aren't you?" Lord Sirzechs said making me nod.

"Yes! I swear to you that I will protect her until she attains true happiness. I swear it Lord Sirzechs."

"Very well, let's go." Sirzechs said as he took Rias in his arms and took us back to the underworld.

When we returned, Lord Sirzechs called me to his room and made me kneel.

"I will have you take responsibility for your vow to Rias." Sirzechs said as he took 8 pawn chess pieces in his hand.

"Evil pieces?" I said learning recently about them in my studies through the year.

"That's right, I will permit you to protect Rias, but on one condition. You will protect Rias until the day your master appears and confronts you. Until that day, you are not to allow Rias to become aware of your presence or who you are. Do you swear to obey by these rules?" Lord Sirzechs said to me as he placed the pawns to my chest.

"I swear lord Sirzechs. But who will be my master?" I asked curious as to when they would appear.

"It could be anybody Issei-Kun. You have to be patient and hone your skills. Become strong enough so you can protect Rias, so you can exact your revenge against the fallen angel who took your parents. And also, get stronger so you can protect your master when they should come to find you." Sirzechs said as the chess pieces went inside my chest.

(Issei doesn't know that Sirzechs took Rias' pawns. So he doesn't know until the day Rias confronts him, that she is his master. His head was planted on the ground when Sirzechs retrieved them from her bag.)

After I made my vow to Sirzechs, my training continued. I studied hard and trained hard. All for Rias, all for my revenge. I followed her to the human world as she became a student and then I followed her to high school as she attended Kuoh academy. Unknown to her as per my agreement with Lord Sirzechs. I stopped peepers watching her change, I made sure she got home safe every day.

Meanwhile, I continued to search for my parent's vicious killer. Under the identity of night wing. Nobody knew who I was. Nobody except Sirzechs and a few others. This was to save me from discrimination from higher ranking devils.

Day after day I witnessed fallen angels killing innocent humans for the mere amusement and this infuriated me into balance break to annihilate every last one of them. I killed again and again to the point where I felt that I was one of them. A murderer… But I knew this wasn't true! I was protecting the weak against these tyrants who threatened to endanger their peaceful lives.

My only saviour in life was Rias' warm smile. But reality is a cruel demon. One day, she will fall in love and marry somebody else. She will soar higher and higher and I will then end my own life. After all, I swore to protect Rias until her happiness was fulfilled and my parent's killer was brought to justice. After all of that, I will give up on life and rest for all eternity.

I went to school just like any other male. But I did not build any attachments there. I made no friends or acquaintances. After all, what point is there to make friends only to leave them and die when my mission is over? And besides, I don't want them seeing who I truly am. When it comes down to it, I am a murderer. I can sugar coat it all I want and say I'm avenging my parents or protecting others, but the reality is, I want to make them suffer for what they do. I'm scared of who I am becoming sometimes. But there is no need to worry, I will die before I become a monster. All that matters is Rias' happiness. As long as she is happy, I can die at peace. Even if I am no longer by her side. It is hard to say goodbye to her because I love her. Ever since the day I met her, I want nothing more than to be by her side.

But I am a lower class to her a mere middle class devil. I have no right to be by her side. I am just her body guard. Her private hidden bodyguard she no longer remembers me because of Sirzechs erasing our meeting from her mind. But even so, I swear I will protect her.

Due to my distraction of the fallen angels in japan, I got careless and let Rias see me after I stopped a thief steal her bag. And then came that fateful day…

The day Rias confronted me and asked me to be her servant. I fulfilled my promise to Lord Sirzechs. I found my master and promised to protect her. And that is when I got my second lease on life and became a member of the Gremory household.

Normal P.O.V

The machine's hissed as the capsules began to open

Rias was the first to emerge from her capsule ripping off the wires and vaulting out of it.

Whereas, Issei lifted himself like a zombie lifeless and darkened eyes.

Rias ran straight towards him and wrapped her arms around him once again.

Rias couldn't stop her tears as Issei's past showed her two things. The first being that she and Issei had actually met before and it was because of his kindness, that she did not give up on her dream of finding the perfect man. And the second reason, Issei had suffered and suffered and suffered since he was 11 years old. This broke Rias' heart thinking that Issei was close to suicide and there was a chance that she would have never met him again.

Rias couldn't say a word, she was speechless, using her warmth as the primary factor to show how loved he really is.

And for the first time, Issei had felt a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His muscular arms swayed lightly from his sides as he too began to tear up from the emotional and painful memories of his past.

"This is for the best." Grayfia said as she comforted the normally composed Sirzechs in her arms.

"Issei-kun." Was all he could say in between his flowing tears.

 **Chapter 12 is done** **. I decided to make this an emotional and heart-warming chapter about Issei's and Rias' past. I hope this answers a few questions that you may have been having about Issei's past. Our hero struggled immensely over living, but now he is where he belongs. With Rias and with a huge step such as this, the pair will only grow stronger and closer. Also, thank you all so much for the name suggestions, it really has helped me** **. Also, I will eventually gift this family with a boy and a girl, I'm just not sure which I will choose first. Thanks for reading** **. And apologies again for the wait.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Let's go to the Amusement park!

It has been two days since Rias and Issei went through a huge clouded, and painful past together… Now since the days have gone by, the married couple, have begun to grow closer together, head over heels in love, they were completely inseparable.

And this left the other residents of the household, both happy for their progress, but another feeling lurked especially in the girls.

That it was unfair, they too wanted to be spoiled and held by their master.

After giving the pair two days to fully connect, the weekend had finally arrived. And one cunning queen had come up with a plan with a powerful force to see to it, that she and the rest of her comrades, had their wishes granted as well.

The day started like any other….

After having a joyful morning session of love making, the two showered together. Issei went on ahead and began preparations for breakfast. Rias shortly followed him into the kitchen and wrapped her recently soaked arms around his waist.

"Rias, if you keep grabbing me like that suddenly, the breakfast will end up on the floor." Issei said as he made yet another omelette for his friends.

"But…. I always want to be beside your side Issei." Rias said lovingly as she rubbed her cheek against his back.

"If you keep acting that cute, I may have to take you back upstairs my beautiful wife." Issei teased making Rias gaze at him with flustered and burning red cheeks.

"And who's to say, that I wouldn't mind that?" Rias replied with a longing for his skin to touch her own again.

"You're such a greedy woman Rias." Issei whispered in her ear making her shudder.

"Maybe just a bit." Rias said back with her tongue stuck out at him.

"Well here is a preview of what you may experience." Issei said as he lightly kissed her neck.

Rias moaned but stopped herself from being too loud when the doorbell chimed.

Rias pulled herself together and made sure her clothes were perfectly aligned and that she was dressed appropriately. Rias could sense that person's presence at the front door.

Rias answered the door calmly and stared at her unexpected guest.

"Mother, what brings you here today?" Rias said as her parent entered the house with a packed suitcase.

Venelana Gremory was truly a sight to behold this coming morning. Her brown chocolate shaded hair glistened with the early sun's rays and her smile competed with it on its luminous skills.

"What are you talking about? Can't a mother come to her daughters' home and invite her to a spa day without permission?" Venelana enquired catching Rias off guard.

"A spa day?" Rias questioned witnessing her mother smile again.

"That's right, just the two of us. Some mother and daughter time. Well, let us depart then shall we?" She said making Rias shocked further.

"Wait mother, what about Issei? He's my husband after all." Rias said meeting with an immediate refusal.

"Sorry to say, but this trip is just for us girls." Venelana said giving Rias her next trump card.

"If that's the case, then why not invite everyone else as well? I'm sure Akeno wouldn't mind…" Rias said this time being interrupted by not her mother, by Akeno instead.

"As much as we appreciate the invitation, we already have plans today with Issei-kun." Akeno said wrapping herself around Issei's arm.

"Eh we do?" Issei questioned clearly like Rias, being the only one kept in the dark.

"So she says, so let's go Rias the taxi is waiting." Venelana said making Rias desperate to stay.

"But wait mother, must it be today?" Rias said making Venelana smile and point outside by the taxi.

"But of course, I already had Grayfia make the preparations for your things. Let's go have a great mother and daughter day!" Venelana said as she took Rias' hand.

"But…." Rias tried to say as she stared at Issei who was now surrounded by all of the remaining females in the house.

"Don't worry about Issei-kun being lonely Rias, all of us will be taking Issei to the amusement park with us. So don't hold yourself back any longer and enjoy your time with your mother to the fullest extent." Akeno said with a grin and made Rias try remain inside.

"EH?! A date?! I won't allow it! Issei is mine! Wait a second mother! Mo…" Rias said as she was taken away by her energetic and determined mother, slamming the doors behind them.

"So that's how it is today Issei-kun, today you will accompany us all on a date to the amusement park. Please take care of all of us." Akeno said as Rias was drove away in the taxi with a frown engraved on her face.

"So where exactly are we going today then?" Issei enquired so as to know the location.

"We are going to the new park that just opened this week. It has both a pool and a theme park. So don't forget your swimsuit Issei." Xenovia said as she traced a finger down his arm.

Issei felt a warm feeling inside of himself. A trip to an amusement park…. Ever since his parents had died, Issei had never the time or determination to go to a theme park since he became a devil. The thought of nostalgia and a break from all of the paperwork and devil duties, sounded very appealing to Issei.

"I got it, then we'll all meet back here in one hour. So let's go get ready." Issei said with a smile.

"Yes!" All of the girls replied as they rushed to their rooms with joy.

Issei sighed and then smiled shortly after. It just occurred to him that with all the news of Rias getting pregnant and their previous trial that they overcame together…. Issei had realised that in fact, he hadn't spent much time with the rest of his close friends and family. He also hadn't seen Kiba around since he left to go train with his old teacher. 

He left the house with a strong resolve to improve his swordsmanship. Therefore, it will only be Issei and the rest of the girls of the Gremory household. However, there was one woman in the house who had no time for such a luxurious day out. Poor Rossweise was stuck in her office marking papers today after starting her undercover job as a teacher at Kuoh academy.

Which meant today would be just Issei, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia and Akeno.

Issei as expected was the first to arrive downstairs that day. The girls were equipping themselves with their best weapons today and these preparations as you'd expect, take time to assemble.

The sun was scorching the lands of Japan today, so Issei decided on a red pair of shorts, a red vest and a black shirt with the buttons left open.

"Sorry for the wait Issei-san" Asia said causing Issei to turn around and gaze at the beautiful line of females in their casual clothing.

Xenovia had gone with quite the daring outfit today with the full intention of seducing and taking advantage of the young Sekiryutei. With all of her extra work now because of her newly assigned position of student council president, Xenovia hasn't had many opportunities to seduce Issei at school or at home either. So she decided to go all out.

Xenovia wore tight denim shorts to fully express the shape and form of her firm buttocks. She wore a revealing dark blue tank top with a shade that matched her hair. The tank top revealed a lot to other spectators and gave all who feasted their eyes on her, a full shot of her cleavage.

Akeno for once, went with the opposite to Xenovia and settled on a cuter outfit as opposed to her usual sophisticated and sexy style.

Akeno wore a red dress with short white sleeves. Her hair was straight and let down for once. However, this dress emphasised the form of her bust perfectly giving Akeno two powerful weapons to conquer Issei's defences with.

Koneko wore a short pink skirt with a white t-shirt. Koneko felt more at ease wearing a skirt because this left her a peace of mind when releasing her tail if a fight should happen. A cute black cat was on her t-shirt. Also, Koneko planned on allowing her senpai to see her panties if the wind should gush it upwards, or if she should fall over on purpose.

Koneko never felt after leaving her sister that she would ever find love again, but due to Issei's kindness and her elder sister's encouragement, Koneko was fully determined to make Issei look at her as well.

Last but not least, Asia wore a turquoise dress with white knee high heeled white boots and ruby red lipstick.

In conclusion, unknown to the Sekiryutei, every girl there, was equipped for a battle to win Issei's heart. They wore today, their feelings on their sleeves and their best underwear which they all went out together to gather for an occasion such as this.

Issei smiled warmly and cast the first killing blow.

"You all look great, the outfits all suit you very well." Issei making them all smile and cheer to each other telepathically.

The first phase was complete, now the battle plan was finally in place.

"So how are we getting to the park? I could turn my bike into a car again if you like?" Issei said but the girls already had another plan in store.

20 minutes later, the party of Issei and the girls, were sitting in the back row of a public bus together.

Many passengers on the bus stared at them whilst they were on the road. But this wasn't just because of the guy girl ratio, it was in particular at the sight of the silver haired cute girl who was sat on the guys lap eating snacks so casually like it was her own personal VIP seat.

"Umm Koneko-chan? There is a seat right over there isn't there?" Issei calmly suggested but Koneko wiggled her butt on his lap and shook her hand.

"This is the spot where I always feel comfortable. So no. Issei senpai's lap is my personal seat." Koneko proudly claimed as she leaned back and rested on Issei's chest.

"Okay I got it." Issei replied stroking her head and making her quietly purr.

Akeno squeezed Issei's free arm in between her chest and smiled at him seductively.

After a brief bus journey like normal high school students would partake, Issei and the girls had finally arrived at the theme park.

"So where are we off to first?" Issei asked having them all reply instantly.

"The pool!" They all said together as they lifted their bags into the air.

The girls locked their fists in determination as they removed their swimsuits from their bags in the changing rooms.

"Operation arouse the dragon… Commence!" Akeno said as they all began to disrobe.

The girls were knockout beauties to all the spectators at the pool that day….

Issei's servants emerged from the changing room in their next battle attire.

Akeno Himejima, wore a sexy black bikini which revealed more than the current bystanders deserved to see. Her beautiful long legs and sexy huge breasts aroused the beast in many males as she appeared at pool side.

Koneko wore a sports white style swimsuit which hugged her hips perfectly. The white suit went perfectly with her hair and her cute nature making her look very pretty.

Xenovia wore her previously worn emerald swimsuit as she knew now how to put it on properly. Matching her timing with the others finishing perfectly.

Asia unlike last time, decided to wear a blue bikini instead of her swimsuit. She was determined to make Issei see her as a woman and potential sex candidate. Instead of the cute little sister. Not that she didn't like Issei doting on her, but everyone has their needs.

However, even though the girls succeeded in making Issei admire their swimsuits and their bodies, the plan backfired the instant that they stared at Issei in his swimming trunks.

Issei wore black swimming trunks, leaving his muscular torso on full display.

Issei's naked torso and muscular biceps, stirred the desires in them so strongly, that they wanted to take Issei back in the changing rooms that instant and take him there and then.

Their plan for going to the pool today, wasn't originally meant to be for the swimming itself, but regardless, the group found themselves eager to swim to as to calm down their inner desires to devour Issei. They had to pace themselves and enjoy their time with Issei to the fullest.

Koneko felt more comfortable with swimming today, thanks to Issei teaching her before, Koneko had now become pretty good at swimming with the use of a kickboard. But she still didn't care much for the sport.

At least she would swim proudly now without the embarrassment of not being able to keep herself from sinking to the bottom.

With Rias' absence at the pool today, Akeno proudly took advantage of the situation and asked Issei to apply sun cream on her.

Akeno Himejima was very bold today and asked Issei to rub it on her chest as well. A decision she soon would know, was a lot more than she bargained for.

Issei's fingers glided across Akeno's breasts and made her feel like ice cream melting in the burning sun. Akeno was feeling very wet, and to her embarrassment…. It wasn't because she had just climbed out of the pool.

The normally sadistic woman panted with flushed cheeks as she still felt Issei's fingers massage her boobs and accidentally skim her nipples.

The university freshman collapsed onto her towel and allowed herself to melt from Issei's touch.

Determined not to lose to the queen of the peerage, the other girls requested Issei to do the same for them.

After an innocent application of sun cream to all of them, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia found themselves stuck to their sun bathing towels as they recovered from Issei's critical attacks to their womanly defences.

"You guys are burning up! Hold on, I'll go get you all something to drink!" Issei innocently said fleeing the scene in search of a vending machine.

"He got us good…." Xenovia said with her face planted against her green towel.

"Yes…. Issei senpai's hands are a fearsome weapon. My perfect defence as a rook was completely blown away." Koneko said with the desire to pounce on Issei in her cat form.

After their admittance of defeat, the four exhausted girls obediently lay down and awaited for Issei's return. That is until an annoyance began to block the sun's rays.

"Hey you girl's alone?" A stranger said in an almost arrogant tone.

Akeno rolled over onto her back fastening her bikini top tight.

"If you want to party, you can join me, I've got enough of me to go around for all of you." The man said making Akeno sigh.

"This is a guy who thinks he's all that… But he probably doesn't have the equipment to back up his big game." Akeno thought to herself as she stared at the blonde man with a woman clinging to each of his arms.

"Kyaa! Kyousuke!"

"You're so manly!" His groupies said as he attempted to court the Gremory members.

"Huh? Accompany you? I'll pass thanks." Xenovia said making the stranger slightly irritated.

"What did you just say?"

"I will also pass random perverted stranger. You're under equipped to play with this big sister." Akeno said making the cocky man red in anger.

"What the hell did you say bitch?!" Kyousuke said as he carelessly grabbed a hold of Akeno's arm.

"Ara. I'd be careful if I were you boy. Why don't you run along and play in the kiddie pool." Akeno said in response to his aggression.

"Damn you! Are you mocking me?!" Kyousuke bellowed.

"That's what I want to say!" Akeno said suddenly gripping his wrist.

"You come strolling up here like a hotshot, but really you're just an unequipped arrogant boy. How dare you butt in on our time with our man. You wouldn't be able to touch these even if you barked like a dog you trash." Akeno said pointing to her chest.

"Ah Akeno, are you feeling better now?" Issei said making Akeno blush and smile at the sound of Issei's voice saying her name.

"Issei-kun welcome back." Akeno replied with a smile whilst Kyousuke was showing signs of rage.

"Is there a problem here?" Issei said suddenly emitting an intimidating aura to the man who dared to show signs of aggression.

"Hmmph I don't need this bitch anyway. Let's go ladies. Ladies?" Kyousuke suddenly said as he searched his sides.

"Kya! Look at those muscles! And that gorgeous face!" One of the girls said making both Akeno and Kyousuke annoyed.

"Let go of Issei-kun, he's with us today!" Akeno said suddenly acting like Rias would in this situation.

"Eh! What are you saying stingy! Share that hunk with us." The other girl said making Akeno laugh.

"You brats are too inexperienced to deal with Issei. He's a real man! Unlike that joker over there." Akeno said making the girls glare at the man behind them.

"Him? We were just hanging out with him, so he would buy us drinks and clothes." The girl said making Kyousuke's self-confidence smash through the floor.

"Now, now Akeno. There's no need to get so angry. You're much prettier when you smile." Issei said so easily making the girls melt in his shining glow.

"Then I will continue to smile for you Issei-kun." Akeno said as she grabbed his muscular arm.

The girls who dared to try make a pass at Issei, made a dazzled and love struck exit learning the truth behind Akeno's words.

"So, should we head to the theme park next ladies?" Issei said causing them all to grab their towels and other swimming gear.

"Okay." They all replied as they went back to change.

Ten minutes later, the Gremory peerage were all set and made their way to the amusement park.

It was now lunch time, which meant one thing…. Food!

Issei, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko, found a nice fast food joint inside the theme park and seated themselves at a table to dig in to their meals.

All of a sudden, Issei felt a familiar aura near his group which resembled only one person he could think of.

"Raiser!" Issei thought as he turned to face the blonde haired arrogant high class devil.

"It really is you Issei-sama!" A shrill voice said as she grew excited from her suspicions verified.

"Ravel?" Issei said as Raiser's little sister corrected her manner and approached the table.

"It's been a long time since we have seen each other Issei-sama." Ravel said making Issei slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't have to use such a grand honorific with me Ravel. I'm just Issei." Issei said which met with an immediate no.

"I can't just call you Issei. Not after you were so cool when you defeated my brother. Even though the odds were stacked against you, you defeated my brother who had an undefeated record fair and square. And ever since that day, I have watched you as you progressed in the ranks." Ravel said making Issei smile at her cute behaviour.

"Would you care to join us?" Issei asked causing Ravel to blush and smile.

"Eh is that okay?" Ravel asked in an excited voice.

"There is no room left Issei-senpai. Hurry up and leave bird girl." Koneko teased like a cat.

"Then I'll just sit here then." Ravel said as she so innocently sat on Issei's lap.

"No! You can't sit there! That's my special seat!" Koneko said as she glared at Ravel.

"Sorry, but there was nowhere else for me to sit. Isn't that right Issei-sama?" Ravel said making Koneko growl.

"It's okay Koneko, let's just eat our food before it gets cold." Issei said making Koneko pout.

After a tense lunch, Koneko and Ravel were glaring at each other from both sides of Issei as they both grabbed held of one hand each.

Koneko and Ravel were both a cat girl and a bird girl, therefore, it was only natural that they would be enemies between prey and predator. Koneko as a result, began to take over Akeno's spot and stick very close to Issei's side.

To disperse the tension, Issei suggested that they all go on some rides.

Screams echoed in the surrounding area as they journeyed upwards on the rollercoaster.

The coaster travelled up and down, left to right and even upside down. Xenovia and Asia had been through some intense life or death situations in the past. Nevertheless, they screamed their lungs up through the shrill terror and speed over the rides manoeuvring.

"Are you okay? Asia? Xenovia?" Issei asked the two girls as they lay down on the bench.

"That was truly a frightening trial. Roller coasters a formidable opponent indeed." Xenovia said as she struggled to stop her head spinning.

"Dear Archangel Michael, thank you for allowing us to survive such a scary ride amen." Asia said making Issei smile.

"It's okay, the rides over now." Issei said as he hugged them both.

Akeno suddenly wobbled towards Issei.

"Ara Issei-kun, my legs feel so wobbly. Please hold me as well." Akeno said making Issei turn to her.

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

With a crash and a thud, Issei was taken to the ground by the desperate for attention females.

But this only made Issei laugh out loud with the rest of them.

With the girls feeling able to walk again, the group set off once again to explore the park.

They went on the tea cups, the merry go round, and even the arcade.

The sun was now beginning to set, but there was one last thing the group of devils had to finish the evening.

The devils happily gazed outside the window from high up in the sky as the Ferris wheel cart ascended into the air.

"Today has been great. Don't you think so Issei-kun?" Akeno said

"Yeah it's been awesome. I'm completely recharged. Thanks for inviting me girls." Issei said making them all smile.

"We'll have to come again sometime. Right Issei-kun? Issei-kun?" Akeno said suddenly seeing Issei's expression change.

"Everybody has been taken out of the theme park. A barrier has been deployed." Issei said alerting the other devils.

A rain of glass fell from the sky as Issei and the girls smashed through the Ferris wheel window. Narrowly avoiding the explosion behind them.

"Everyone! Get into formation we've got company!" Issei said as he prepared to activate his sacred gear.

Issei suddenly stopped himself when Akeno placed her hand on his arm and shook her head.

"This is your day to relax and take a break from fighting Issei-kun. Let us handle these small fry. And besides….." Akeno said as her and the other girls shook with anger as they prepared to fight.

"We're really pissed right now that our date with you has been interrupted by these bastards." Akeno said as she generated her magic circle.

"Prepare yourself devils! We represent the hero faction and we bare a message for the arrogant Gremory household! You are no match for our organisation! We have had enough of you devils doing as you please and looking down on us humans! We will represent justice and put an end to all evil doers! Using your own weapons against you!" A cloaked figure said as he and his comrades activated their sacred gears.

"Attack!" The team leader yelled as they unleashed their power upon the girls.

A huge explosion erupted in the area and reduced the girls to a crisp! Is what the over-confident group of humans believed as they made a direct hit.

"Evil doers? Justice? None of that matters to us! The only thing that does matter is…." Akeno said as they shook with rage again.

"YOU RUINED OUR DATE WITH ISSEI!" All of them yelled as they fired their most powerful attacks towards them.

"Scatter!" The leader commanded only to be chased by Akeno's ferocious lightning dragons.

"It's no use boss! They're too fast!" A hero faction member said as he was pummelled into the ground by Koneko.

"Burn you damn devil!" A frightened human said as he attacked the phoenix devil girl.

"You tell me to burn? I can make fire dance within my hand you idiot!" Ravel said as she countered the non-fire proof human.

His screams were silenced to outsiders on the other side of the barrier, this made the screams seem that much more intense and loud.

Asia making use of her new ability as a dragon tamer, to order the previously little Rassei to attack those who dared approach Issei.

After seeing that Issei was getting hurt on a regular basis, Asia felt that it was not good enough to just heal his injuries, but to prevent them from happening by protecting him. As a result, Asia approached Azazel which found the little dragon a teacher to control his lightning powers. After half a year of training, Asia was granted the ability to increase his size temporarily to a giant dragon for five minutes.

However, this was more than enough time to make quick work of any enemies who dared come her way.

"We have to retreat! They'll kill us!" The hero faction human said to the leader who decided that they underestimated their opponent and their own capabilities.

"You're right without balance break, we are no match! Retreat! All forces retreat!"

"You think we'll let you get away?!" Xenovia yelled as she cut the hero faction member beside the leader in half.

"You won't escape!" Koneko yelled as she summoned Senjutsu and sent it right at him.

"You won't take my life devils!" The leader yelled as he suddenly threw holy water towards them.

Issei was tired of holding back and fired a dragon shot at the bastard who tried to harm his friends.

The dragon shot evaporated the drops of holy water and vaporised the man who threw it.

The reality hit Issei immediately. He had killed a human being for the first time in his life….

In the background of the battle site, the Gremory household had a few uninvited guests spectating them.

"So that's the Sekiryutei is it?" A little girl with long black hair said to Vali as he flew in the sky with her with his sacred gear.

"Yes. His name is Hyoudou Issei and he is my powerful rival who I will defeat." Vali said back to her.

The little girl wore clothes of a gothic Lolita fashion, covering her young chest with only plasters to cover it. She was the dragon god, the dragon of infinity, the human dragon… Ophis.

"He certainly is an interesting dragon, cute too." Ophis said causing Vali to chuckle.

"I will agree with you that he is interesting. I can't wait to fight him again! But not yet…. I need to get stronger first. If I am to defeat Great red, I need to be able to do at least that first." Vali said as Ophis flicked her hair back.

After an eventful day out with his peerage, the fatigue suddenly came crashing down on Issei.

After he and his friends ate dinner together, Issei quickly showered and went straight to bed.

Unknown to the off guard Sekiryutei, the date wasn't over just yet.

Akeno was implementing her final step in her crafty scheme and snuck into Issei's room with Asia, Xenovia and Koneko.

"Our sleeping dragon is off guard. Let's enjoy the skin ship we have been craving." Akeno said as she and the girls took their positions.

(Lemon scene)

 _Asia and Xenovia crawled onto the bed to Issei's sides both of his arms at their disposal._

 _Whilst in his dazed sleeping state, the ring leader of the pact, crawled onto Issei's chest and stuck her tongue down his throat. Akeno moaned as she slipped a little something down Issei's oesophagus._

" _Akeno, everyone?! What are you doing?" Issei said as he felt the drugs effect activate._

" _I'm sorry Issei-kun, I have just given you a fast working muscle relaxer. Just relax and let us take care of you." Akeno said seductively as she traced her tongue down to his chest._

" _Akeno… Please stop playing around." Issei said making Akeno show a hurt expression._

" _We're not fooling around here Issei-kun. I gave you that relaxer so you could not run away from us. Even if you met Rias first, I… All of us, treasure you deeply Issei, you are a very important person to all of us. Please just be quiet for a second and listen to us." Akeno said as she sat up and stared directly at Issei along with the others._

 _One by one, Issei heard what they had to say._

" _I love you Issei." Akeno said with flushed cheeks._

" _I love you Issei-san. Since the day we met." Asia said with tears in her eyes._

" _I want to be senpai's wife as well. Because I love Issei-senpai as well." Koneko said with reddened cheeks._

" _Let's make a baby Issei." Xenovia said with a perverted gaze._

" _You guys…" Was all Issei could say at this point._

" _Now you know, so please just let us be selfish, just this once." Akeno said making Issei relax._

 _The girls were all staring at him lovingly in next to nothing clothing._

 _Akeno was wearing a sexy black tight pair of leather underwear, Asia was wearing a see through nightie, Xenovia was wearing sexy blue underwear, and Koneko was wearing nothing but her tail and ears._

 _Asia and Xenovia removed their tops and massaged their boobs with Issei's firm and gentle finger tips._

" _Ahh Issei, it feels so good." Xenovia said in delight._

" _What should I do? My body feels hot and strange." Asia said as Issei's magic fingers made her feel like she was in another world._

 _Akeno was working on Issei's weak spots, licking his nipples and rub her chest up against his broad pecks._

 _Koneko completely in her birthday suit, was grinding against Issei's boxers and purring in pleasure._

 _The intense feeling slightly frightened Koneko when she thought to herself, if grinding against Issei's cock through his boxers felt this amazing on her opening, what would it feel like on direct contact with his skin._

 _Suddenly, Asia took Issei's hand and placed it inside her panties in a desperate plea._

" _Please Issei-san, my body is so hot. Please do something about it." Asia practically begged as she felt her wetness increase._

 _Xenovia bent over to Issei's mouth and placed her breast on to his lips._

 _As a baby would react to its mothers nipple at feeding time, Issei's body reacted on its own, faced with this trial countless times with Rias._

 _Issei's hands began to move on their own as he began to finger the innocent and pure Asia with his right hand, and stroked under Koneko's chin making her purr louder._

 _Asia moaned louder and louder, Issei's tempo increasing on his massaging of her pussy. Issei could no longer control his body. The dragon had awakened._

 _Issei's sharp and powerful member pierced through the fortified fabric and leaned against Koneko vagina._

 _The feeling felt electric for the inexperienced cat girl and caused her to retreat._

 _Akeno stared at Issei's healthy dick with glee and salivated as she without hesitation began to lick its sides._

" _Akeno… Anymore and.." Issei said as he tried to hold on tightly to his self._

 _Asia collapsed onto her back climaxing for the very first time in her life with Issei's fingers alone._

 _Xenovia enjoyed the sucking sensation on her breasts and got even more excited when Issei stopped sucking and began to grope her breasts._

 _Akeno greedily consumed Issei's powerful weapon in her mouth and began to massage its edges with her soft breasts._

 _Koneko sat on Issei's face and allowed his now free tongue access to her opening._

 _Xenovia was having her g-spot vigorously massaged and Koneko was being licked out by Issei's almost unconscious state of mind._

 _Koneko and Xenovia did not last much longer, climaxing at the same time as they both fell prey to Issei's insane technique and power._

 _Koneko, Xenovia and Asia lay side by side as their juices dripped onto the bed sheets._

 _Akeno was the last woman standing and was about to try take a head start in their race for the goal._

" _I can't wait anymore Issei! I need you inside me!" Akeno said as she slightly moved the fabric on her leather pants aside to allow her hole to be easily entered._

 _Akeno felt the tip circulate the outer layer of her vagina and braced for impact._

 _Just as Issei's member was about to penetrate Akeno, the door swung wide open with great force._

" _WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY HUSBAND!?" Rias screamed as she saw Issei helplessly be manipulated by them all._

" _Ara, it looks we will have to stop here then Issei." Akeno said unaware of how untrue her words were._

" _It's too late now. I will have to satisfy Issei and calm down his desires." Rias said as she ripped off her clothes and began to kiss Issei deeply._

 _Issei's eyes re-adjusted and saw Rias' Crimson hair. His dragon was resealed and the passionate Issei began to join in Rias' passionate kiss._

 _Issei pushed Rias down onto her back and began to lick her pussy._

 _The ruin princess moaned loudly as her entrance became wet and moist._

 _After the foreplay was over, Issei entered inside Rias and cummed inside her 5 times, before he finally fell asleep._

 _(End of lemon scene)_

"What were you guys thinking?! Seducing Issei and forcing his body out of his own control. Issei is mine and mine alone." Rias said making Akeno cross.

"We understand that you are Issei's wife Rias. But, that does not give you the right to keep him all to yourself. We all decided to protect him and stay by his side. We are all women here, and we all want to experience the same pleasure that Issei's gives to you. Like it or not Rias, these feelings will never change!" Akeno said leaving Rias speechless.

 **A bold declaration by Akeno the second queen of Issei's peerage! Will Rias back down? Or will the Gremory girls come to some sort of arrangement between them? And what of the hero faction in the works? Will Ophis approach the Sekiryutei? Are her intentions good or bad? Find out in the next chapter! I have not decided yet, if this story will be a harem, or with lemon scenes and Rias still being the main girl. So please let me know what you thought of this chapter. If you like, I may include chapters like this in the future. Or who knows, maybe Rias will join them and they will all satisfy Issei? Thanks for reading** **.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A mother to daughter discussion. A troublesome character appears!

 **Hey guys, I just want to thank you all, for your patience and your support in waiting for this chapter. Recently, I just had root canal surgery, and my mind went blank for a while. So I took the opportunity, to take a break and to come back to this story, when my pain was gone and my mind was clear. So without further ado, here is the next chapter** **.**

After an explosive argument between Rias and the other girls of the Gremory household, Venelana Gremory, took it upon herself to take action and invite her precious daughter for a mother to daughter chat at the castle.

Rias' mother spent the first half of her time with Rias by letting her let out all of her stress, allowing Rias to get it all off her chest.

"And besides, Issei is my husband. Can't they understand that now?" Rias said making her mother chuckle as she set her tea cup onto its coaster.

"It sounds like a very lively household." Venelana simply replied.

"It's not fair! I don't want Issei to be stolen from me!" Rias said as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Now, now Rias. Getting worked up like this, is not good for the baby. Please try to calm yourself down." Mrs Gremory said as she tried to defuse Rias' anger.

"I'm sorry mother. It's just so hard for me to see other girls attached to my Issei. I just want to keep him to myself." Rias said.

"Rias, don't tell me, you mean to handle all of the burdens by yourself alone?" Venelana said making Rias slightly surprised but her resolve remained unchanged.

"Of course. I want to be the one to protect Issei and help him when he has troubles." Rias said making her mother gaze at her seriously it made a shiver run down Rias' spine.

"After what happened last time, do you honestly feel that you can achieve this alone?" Venelana said making Rias' eyes shoot wide open and recall a painful memory.

Images of Rias fighting Issei in a brainwashed state, brought tears to the Sekiryutei's wife's eyes.

"Are you going to let that happen again? Answer me clearly Rias." Rias' mother said as Rias wiped her tears with a tissue from her pocket. Her mood swings making this a necessary item to always have on her.

"No! I don't want to see Issei like that ever again! Even after I promised to only provide him with happy memories from now on! I was careless and ended up hurting him again! I don't want to see that again!" Rias said her tears showing no sign of ending.

Rias' mother sat next to the emotional devil and placed a hand on hers.

"Rias, Issei-kun is going to have troublesome times in the future. Not every day he lives, will be guaranteed to be safe and joyous. But it is your job as his wife, to use everything and everyone you can to protect him in such painful times. If you truly don't want to see Issei go through a situation like that again, then you need to reach out to the hand that is being offered to you. If you carry on being stubborn about this, one day Issei will truly die." Venelana dropped an emotional bomb on the frightened devil.

"But I want to forever be by Issei's side. I know, that if others take him away from me, I won't be able to get him to look at me again. I want to stay as his wife. I don't want to give him up." Rias said making Venelana smile.

"Don't worry, I know just how much you love that man and you will definitely remain by his side forever. But you have to understand the feelings of everyone else." Rias' mother said making Rias come to her senses.

"Everyone else?"

"You know Rias, Akeno and the others, aren't just craving Issei-kun's attention in order to agitate you. They are all very serious about their feelings for Issei-kun. Just the other day when they took Issei out on their group date, a week before that, they came to me and your father, and begged us from the bottom of their hearts with their faces pressed against the ground as they asked for our aid." Venelana said making Rias listen intently.

"Everyone… They really did that?" Rias said feeling that she would have done the same thing in their position.

"Is it really that surprising to you that everyone fell in love with Issei-kun Rias?" Her mother replied making Rias focus on that key word (Love)

Rias didn't say a word and let her mother carry on.

"Issei-kun is a kind person, he's strong and very dependable. He has good looks and knows how to take care of everyone. But if that wasn't enough to win over their hearts, Issei-kun has done many things to unlock their hidden feelings for him."

"He accepted Akeno for who she was and ended her complex with her fallen angel DNA, he helped Koneko break out of her shell and defended her from her fear of her Nekomata power."

"For Asia he took her in after she was almost molested by a man she thought was a highly respected authority figure and he has kept her safe and happy ever since. Xenovia was saved by Issei-kun when she so carelessly discarded her will to live to destroy the Excalibur fragments, not to mention he has trained her in battle like a good senior devil, and has always taken care of her."

"They all love Issei-kun for the man he is. They bare no ill intent to steal him from you or to hurt him. Everyone else wants to help you protect Issei-kun Rias. Why not accept their help and protect him together with them all? And besides, didn't you form a protection pact for your husband? Or is that just a tattoo of a childish fan club for him?" Mrs Gremory said making Rias stare at the hidden crimson dragon tattoo on her thigh.

"The Sekiryutei devil squad…" Rias mumbled to herself as she recalled her promise with the other girls.

"Don't look so glum Rias. After all, your father has a harem of women to match his status. Or would you rather strangers you can't trust pressing themselves against him instead?" Venelana said making Rias blush and shake her head vigorously. 

"I get it! I get it! I'll talk to everyone when I go home today. Just please don't let big brother decide on a forced harem for Issei for his own amusement." Rias said making Venelana grin.

"Okay boss." She said as she refilled Rias' cup and drank from her own.

Meanwhile, unlike Rias, her husband was living up to his known occupation as a student. It was currently a free study period and all was quiet within the room.

Xenovia and Asia were completing their assignment together to tackle troublesome problems as a team.

Not a sound could be heard other than the calm wind breathing through the slightly opened windows. The tree branches swayed back and forth, dancing with the gentle wind.

The sound of pencils scratching the paper echoed through Issei's unique ear drums and kept his mind and heart at ease.

All of a sudden, Issei stood up immediately from his seat, almost knocking over his chair.

"Teacher, my stomach is starting to hurt. May I go see the nurse?" Issei kindly asked to which his teacher kindly obliged to Issei's request.

"Yes of course you may, it's best you don't try to push yourself to exhaustion like last time." Issei's teacher replied as Issei now walked towards the door.

"Thank you very much mam. Well then please excuse me." Issei said as he slowly shifted the sliding door and exited through it almost immediately.

Once he was out of sight of any prying eyes, Issei suddenly took off down the hallway in a full on sprint.

The sudden release of Issei's magical power, put Koneko, Asia and Xenovia on alert.

With his incantation nearly complete, Issei leaped out of the third floor window and rapidly approached the ground.

"And I promise you all! I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light! Cardinal crimson queen!" Issei yelled as his balance breaker armour crashed into the ground and formed a crater as the dragon armour encased his body,

Thanks to Issei's power exertion, only those who had either been at close proximity as a devil near the Sekiryutei's presence or those who possess enough magic power, remained awake after Issei released his second strongest form.

Leaving his earlier departed classroom and in fact the remaining student and staff faculty, completely unconscious and out of harms-way.

A huge shadow cast over the school building and confirmed Issei's suspicions.

Issei launched his armoured figure into the sky and made himself Kuoh academies shield against this devastating and frightening human extinction like attack.

"That's not going to get past me!" Issei said as he placed out his hands and grasped hold of the dark amethyst magical bomb like attack.

The threatening attack was grandiose in size and by Issei's estimates, possessed enough power to destroy a country if left to face a full on collision.

Issei boosted his power into his arms as he shifted them upwards into the sky.

With the giant death sphere now air bourn and out of harm's-way, Issei prepared his own magical crimson blast and with the full force of his crimson dragon cannon, managed to vaporise the attack before it had the opportunity to explode or implode on its own.

Issei felt a stinging pain in the palms of his armoured hands. Well at least they were armoured previously.

After he threw the attack off course, Issei's armoured claws had been shattered by the incredible magical power which originated inside of the sphere.

"Ouch that was dangerous. Who's there?! Show yourself!" Issei yelled into the atmosphere rewarding him with an answer.

Issei raised his guard even higher when the attacker's identity became known.

"I impressed you were able to deflect my attack Sekiryutei. I was planning on destroying the school to lure you out. But you felt my presence and intercepted it all together." A female voice uttered confirming the worst to Issei.

"That's right, I could sense your presence. I just didn't want to believe that the dragon god of infinity would show herself now. It's nice to meet you Ophis." Issei said as he boosted his power.

"Oh you seem to know who I am? Then you know why am I here?" Ophis said making Issei prepare for a fight.

"I have a hunch, but I don't know what your intentions are exactly." Issei replied as he further boosted his power.

"My intentions? I think you are misunderstanding something here Sekiryutei. I didn't come here to fight you…. I merely came here to greet you. That attack just now, was a way to get your attention." The infinity dragon said as she stared at Issei's magical barrier surrounding the school.

Issei was just about to relax his guard, believing this statement could in fact be true. Even though she is a frightening and powerful dragon, she seemed to have the behaviour of a child.

Suddenly, Issei found himself raising his power once again.

"The one who came to fight you, is the vanishing dragon. Sekiryutei." Ophis said as the silver haired Lucifer made his appearance in his balance breaker armour.

"Vali! What are you doing here?" Issei enquired as he felt the presence of human life behind his barrier.

"What am I doing here? Isn't that obvious Hyoudou Issei?" Vali said.

"Actually, it's Issei Hyoudou-Gremory now." Issei said suddenly disrupting the tension in the air.

"It doesn't matter. I've come here to fight you. As we are destined to battle to the death as the English dragon and the welsh dragon!" Vali said making Issei on alert.

"This isn't the time for us to fight Vali." Issei said making Vali laugh.

"I had a feeling that you would need further convincing. Very well, I will give you some motivation." Vali said as he aimed a magical blast at the school building.

"Oh no you don't!" Issei said as he instantly appeared in front of Vali, grasping hold of his hand and punching him backwards.

"So did that wake you up, red dragon emperor?" Vali said as Issei now displayed signs of animosity towards the intruder.

"Vali, let's do this here. We're moving to another location." Issei said.

"Why would I want to change location? We have a perfect audience before us." Vali said as the students and teachers showed signs of waking up.

Vali suddenly felt a powerful fist piercing through his abdomen.

"That wasn't a request!" Issei yelled as he pushed on through with his punch and sent Vali soaring through a transportation circle.

Issei was in pursuit of the vanishing dragon as he left the human world and followed him through to their battle zone. The underworld.

Issei came crashing through the magic circle behind Vali and towered over him.

"That's it! Try to crush me with your power! And I will also reduce your strength to size with my divine dividing." Vali said as Issei let him get back to his feet.

"Vali, even if you only meant to provoke me…" Issei said after closing in on Vali.

The vanishing dragon found himself becoming the victim behind Issei's powerful punch.

"I will not forgive you for threatening the lives of innocent bystanders! I will protect humanity." Issei said making Vali laugh.

"I see, well if that's the case, I'll just go fight against your comrades instead. They're not humans right? Let me see, maybe I should kill that former sister first?" Vali said receiving an immediate response from Issei, as he kicked Vali's helmet with maximum strength.

Vali spat out blood and picked out the shards of glass sticking out of his face.

"That's a no as well? Okay then maybe the former exorcist Xenovia?" Vali said again his provocations proving to be effective.

Vali bent forwards as Issei's roundhouse kick crashed into his stomach.

The white dragon crashed through several mountainous rocks.

Vali got to feet again and grinned.

"It's incredible. But it's still not enough. Okay how about your underclassmen? Kuroka's little sister?" Vali said once again suffering a vigorous beating.

Issei yelled in outrage as he slammed his own head into Vali's. Smashing his remaining helmet, followed by four power punches to the chest.

Issei fired a dragon shot at point blank range. His anger continuously escalated after every blow he dealt.

Vali used his divine dividing to reduce Issei's attack just enough to narrowly dodge the impact.

"It's still not enough. If this much won't make you face me, then I may as well kill them all! Including that beautiful wife of yours! All of them will die!"

Issei vanished from sight, crashing into Vali like a speeding rocket. Issei punched rapidly and ferociously into the torso of the foolish antagonist.

Issei smashed his fists into Vali's skull, first a piercing left hook, followed by a skull crushing right upper cut.

Issei refused to let Vali escape his anger fuelled combo and leapt after his soaring body.

Issei ascended higher than Vali and dove down from above, driving a piercing side kick into his back.

Vali came propelling down towards the ground like a speeding comet, a crimson tail shortly behind him as Issei fired his crimson dragon cannon behind him.

A great explosion brought mass destruction to the underworld terrain, marking the true extent of Issei's burning rage.

Vali quickly rose to his feet, his appearance now changed to his juggernaut drive armour.

"That's more like it!" Vali said as he took off with his colossal wings.

Issei may have been at a loss in comparison of their sizes, but Issei wasn't going to let Vali's giant figure intimidate him.

Vali came crashing down towards the ground, preparing to fight the still Sekiryutei on the ground.

"Half dimension" Albion uttered as the space and time began to divide.

"That won't work on me this time! Draig! Boost my power higher!" Issei requested as Vali continued to try half his strength.

"Leave it to me partner!" Draig replied as he unleashed the boosted gears true power.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"If you try to divide my power and make me weaker, then I will boost my power to heights beyond your reach!" Issei yelled generating a powerful and towering crimson aura.

A power struggle suddenly exploded upon the battlefield. Lights of white and crimson rose in power and magnitude as they competed with one another for supremacy.

"You're not going to win, not this time!" Vali yelled as Albion shouted in unison with him.

(Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!)

All of a sudden, the energy frequencies were mere inches from colliding and caused a huge shockwave into the sky.

After the magic power struggle came to an explosive conclusion, the Sekiryutei was the only one standing tall.

"Just so you know, Ophis is still in the human world, and she and I made an agreement that if I give her a certain signal, then she will reduce Japan to an empty wasteland. Not one life will be spared. Now if you're okay with that, then stay in your queen form and continue to knock me down with not nearly enough power to stop me." Vali said as he returned back to his original size.

Issei gritted his teeth and prepared for Vali's assault.

Issei suddenly groaned as Vali broke through Issei's guard with incredible speed and power.

"Are you surprised? I absorbed all of my power within the juggernaut drive, and then I return to my normal size and let it all out in explosive waves!" Vali said successfully landing another critical blow against Issei.

"And that's not all, I have another power waiting for you. So if you don't show me your true power, you will die and so will everyone you care about!" Vali said as he lifted Issei up by the throat.

"I won't let you…" Issei said as he clenched both of his fists.

"I won't let you hurt my family!" Issei yelled being consumed in scorching flames and a burning crimson light.

Vali was propelled from the raging flames and stared in awe as Issei exploded with new heights of magical power and strength.

"The crimson heavenly dragon I possess within me, rise up to become a king! Cardinal crimson King overdrive!" Issei yelled now standing before the vanishing dragon in his mighty king stature.

"This is finally going to get interesting. Okay here I co…." Vali said suddenly finding himself interrupted by Issei's thunderous punch.

Issei appeared above Vali and slammed his royal fist into him. Vali was smashed into the ground forming a massive crater.

As soon as the dragon found his footing, Issei put him down once again with divine power.

Issei's fist crashed into Vali's gut and caused him to throw up blood and other bodily fluids.

With Vali's torso completely shattered, Issei blew Vali away with an insanely new power that defied Vali's greatest expectations.

"Crimson dragon king's cannon!" Issei yelled blasting away what remained of Vali's armour and his defensive magic.

Vali deployed his most powerful Lucifer magical defence circle, but this proved to be nothing more than a paper tiger being torn to shreds in a razor sharp hurricane.

Vali's body was coated in blood and his armour was completely shattered. But despite Vali's crippling pain and his life risking injuries, Vali still stood up again as he heavily breathed as he rose.

"It's not over yet, I'm going to show you my full power! That's right, face the power of my vanishing drive!" Vali said being quickly interrupted by Albion.

"Vali, using that form now in your condition, will surely end your life. Don't be foolish and make it that easy for the Sekiryutei to win." Albion said as Vali made preparations to power up to his utter limit.

"I don't care, I have to defeat him here and now!" Vali said as he rebuilt his armour.

"This will surely be a poor case of judgement for you Vali! If this doesn't kill you, it will most definitely shave off hundreds of years off your life span! Vali do you mean to die before you can truly master the vanishing dragon's true power?" Albion said as Vali was half way through his primary preparations.

All of a sudden, a huge hole was sliced through the dimension the dragons faced each other in their death battle.

"What is the meaning of this Arthur? Kuroka?" Vali said as his companions stopped his transformation and stood in his way.

"I apologise for interrupting your battle Vali, but the time has come. He has finally decided to come out and make his move. If we are to steal his pet just like you plan to, we have to start making preparations immediately." Kuroka said suddenly defusing Vali's built up tension.

"I see, so the god Loki has finally decided to show himself. Very well, I will head back with you. We must capture Fenrir at all costs." Vali said as he now turned his back on Issei and approached the rift in time that Arthur had slashed open.

"Issei, we will continue our battle at a later date. I believe we are both going to busy, now that Loki has come back to kill the heavenly dragons. Until we meet again." Vali said as he and his companions disappeared.

Issei collapsed to his knees as his armour clanged as it hit the ground.

"Loki is finally making his move? This is not good." Issei said as he worried for the safety of his peerage and the underworld.

 **And that's chapter 14 done! Sorry for the wait again, but I wanted to make this chapter perfect seeing as it has been a while. So Loki has finally made an appearance! Will Issei and his peerage be able to defeat Loki? And what of Rias? Will she accept her friends true feelings for Issei and agree to the harem plan? Stay tuned for the next chapter** **.**


	16. Chapter 15 Despair on the horizon

Chapter 15: Despair on the horizon! A new evil is here!

 **Hey guys! I'm going to take this opportunity to answer to some reviews that I have not got around to doing so just yet. But before that, I want to make something clear before it creates any misunderstandings…. I intend to use information from the light novels to assist me in telling my story… However, I will not follow the light novel's plot to the point. I will alter some facts to make the story more exciting and less predictable. But if you have any questions at all, please don't hesitate to ask** **.**

 **Okay first of all let's start with….**

Dragonfan6

Well the fight felt short. But it was still kickass. Also tanks for making this a harem. Its just that I personally feel that everyone in the group needs some love given what they've been through. Also glad to here you're doing alright. Till next time

 **Dragonfan6 You're very welcome** **. I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene even though it was so short. The reason I decided to make this a short encounter, is because I plan to use this fight as a stepping stone to something greater. A true battle between the heavenly dragons now Vali knows just how powerful Issei is. And I agree, all of the girls in Issei's peerage deserve to be happy and his status shows great promise in a harem. And finally thank you for wishing me well** **.**

Guest

Issei is basically god now. His peerage doesn't stand a chance. Also does Issei have 2 queens? Akeno and Rias now?

 **Well that is certainly one way of putting it xD. But what if I told you, that Issei will get even stronger? Issei is far from settling his power increase. Yes Issei does have 2 queens now, Akeno was already his queen when he became the new king of the peerage. And Rias became his second queen in order to stay alive after her near death experience, Rias has been infused with a mutant queen piece to accommodate her magic power and her body.**

spikehunter1

Keep up the great work, my vote is on harem but the final decision is up to you.

 **Well don't worry, Issei will have a harem in this story, with Rias being the main girl of course. I plan to make a chapter for every girl to have a personal day with Issei. I'm not sure just yet if all dates will lead to a lemon scene, but I will see to it that they will have a chance to be with him alone.**

Tenzalucard123

I just hope Issei and Rias' baby is not affected please

 **You have no need to worry, Issei and Rias' baby is perfectly fine and healthy. And on that note, I have also decided on the child's name** **.**

Tohka123

Loved the Chapter the date was a fantastic idea, A Harem would be good since they all just declared all there feeling for him with of course Rias being the main girl. We all know a dragons lust always thirst for hunger and is never truly satisfied lol :P. So lemon Scenes like that is encouraged for future stories.

As always keep up the hard work!

 **Haha** **. Thanks! I worked really hard on that idea :P. I wanted to introduce the possibility of a harem plan and see how it went. I love this anime so I too want to keep things the same as the original show, such as everyone's feelings for Issei. I plan to add potential harem candidates also later in the story but they may come after the baby is born. I plan to have individual chapters for each girl, but I am not sure yet whether these will all have lemon scenes. I will put it to a vote and see what you guys think** **. Also, I have to ask, is your username the main female protagonist from Date alive? Is it that Tohka? Because that would be hilarious and even more understandable why you support the harem plan xD.**

The red dragon emperor paced the streets alone in complete silence, his eyes lifeless and devoid of all emotion.

The sekiryutei groaned in pain as distorted and painful images plagued the very core of his mind.

Issei winced in pain as the painful flashes of torment and despair dug deep into his skull.

They are all dead, his friends and family, their corpses drenched in blood lining up in front of him. And as he gazed upon the deity that took them from him, the Sekiryutei's legs wouldn't budge and he remained unable to act against this threatening power.

The Sekiryutei marched along the streets with no idea in mind where he was actually going.

As he wondered down this unknown path, down a nearby alley way, it was being made very clear that evil acts were not committed by demons alone. It was being made certain, that humans could in fact be evil as well….

"Please don't do this! I have money! Just please don't touch hurt me." A hidden female voice said to the group of males that blocked her path.

"Hey relax…. We're just having a little fun." Said a male as he forcibly pressed the frightened female up against the wall.

"Stop! What are you going to do to me?!" The puzzled and scared girl said as she felt his horrible breath on her neck.

"You really do have great assets girl. We're definitely going to enjoy getting closer to you. So just relax and enjoy it." He said in a whisper as he placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her closer and harder against the wall.

"Please don't do this." She barely said as she felt many hands grazing her skin.

"No, no! I won't let it happen! I'll keep them safe." Issei muttered to himself in his trance like state as he came into view from the alleyway.

"Oh great we've got company, should we take care of him?" One of the assaulters said as Issei stopped in place as he muttered under his breath.

"Relax, he's just messed up in the head. He's not a problem. Now were we?" The lead attacker said as he began to move his hands down to the teary eyed girls' underwear.

The distressed female turned her head towards the one ray of hope that she could just barely reach out to.

"Please! Please help me!" The girl screamed, praying for the chance to be released from this nightmare.

Issei responded to the cry for help with clenched fists and a ferocious glare.

"Shut up will you! Nobody is coming for you! Now just relax and stop struggling."

"Ouch! What the hell is your problem pal?" The captured molester said as he felt his arm painfully pinned against his back.

"Get the hell off of her." Issei yelled as he grabbed him off of the in shock female.

"You crazy bastard let go of me!"

"You know, I really despise people like you. People like you make me sick! Normally I'd give you guys a chance to apologise and get out of here, but you picked the wrong day to do something like this in front of me!" Issei yelled as he slammed him into the wall.

"You idiot, are you so wrapped up in being the hero that you forgot about us?" One of the other assaulters said as Issei continued to increase the force he used against the pinned criminal.

"How does it feel to be pressed against the wall huh? Do you feel powerful now?!" Issei yelled shortly slamming the guy's head into the wall, with enough force to knock him out.

"You son of a bitch!" the curser lunged for Issei with a knife.

With an ear piercing scream, the attacker cried out in pain as Issei crushed his wrist.

"How can you do something like this without losing a wink of sleep?" Issei said as he grabbed the knife wielders arm and began to put pressure onto it.

A pain stricken cry was accompanied by the bone crushing crunch of the attackers arm as it along with the knife, fell limp towards the floor.

"You broke my arm… You broke my fucking arm!" The grown man complained as his weapon lay on the floor.

"You best hope that that is all I break!" Issei yelled as he grabbed the criminal by the face and slammed him into the ground.

With two of the assailants now taken down to the ground, only three remained but they weren't about to run away just yet.

"Stay behind me." Issei said to the terrified girl.

"You think you can take us all at once tough guy?!" One of the trio said as he and his comrades charged the Sekiryutei. Without having any idea, who they were truly up against.

"Too slow!" Issei said as he delivered a rib crushing turning kick to his side.

"I'll kill you!" The last man standing said as his fist missed its mark at the very last second.

Issei grasped the remaining scum bag by the throat with a vice tight grip.

"Why are you attacking this girl?! Does it excite you to bully her and treat her like an object?!" Issei said to the human as he clawed at Issei's muscular hand.

Issei's grip tightened even further when he actually got a good look at the victim behind him.

The female was shaking and hugging herself with her eyes closed. The frightened girl had white hair positioned in twin tails. Issei grew angrier at these molesters when he realised that the girl they were attacking, only looked about 15 years old.

"What's the deal man? You her dad or something?" The clueless man asked as Issei now brought the punk closer to him.

"No I'm not her father, but I'm not going to just walk away when a bunch of so called tough guys, are ganging up against a girl with the intent to hurt her! You think you're a big tough guy making this girl scared? True strength is about protecting the innocent! Now get out of my sight!" Issei said, shortly silencing his last target with a painful head butt.

Issei loosened his grip and let the unconscious individual drop to the pavement.

"They didn't do anything to you did they?" Issei asked the quiet girl wishing for the worst possible outcome to be untrue.

"No, you helped me before they could." The girl said suddenly tearing up not wishing to end her sentence.

"You're safe now, can you stand?" Issei said to the shaking girl who immediately wrapped her arms around him in response.

Issei stroke the back of her head and let her cry until her tears ran dry.

"Do you live around here?" Issei asked as the girl found her feet and stood up with him.

"Um, no… I came here with my friend. She said we were going to stay in a hotel in this city." The timid girl said as she searched through her bag for the map that she was following.

"Oh that place huh? That's not too far from here actually. I'll take you there if you like? As you can see, not everyone here is exactly what I would call friendly." Issei said quickly following with the girl's nod of agreement.

Issei and the timid victim arrived safe and sound at the fancy hotel which turned out to be only 5 minutes away from their current location.

"So you were lost and those guys said they were going to help you find this place?" Issei said as he processed the summary of the girl's story.

The shy girl replied with merely a nod and walked to the front desk with Issei.

Issei and the girl stared at the receptionist as his pain moved backwards and forwards, gliding through mountains of high stacked paper work.

Issei could see all of his emotions clearly, it was written all over his face. Irritation, exhaustion and hunger.

"Excuse me, this girl here is a friend of mine, and I hear that she was looking to book a room here?" Issei said to the receptionist who clicked his tongue and spoke back to him without looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but we cannot accept just anybody who walks through our doors. Have you made a reservation?" The clerk asked making the girl nervous and worried.

"I'm sorry, but my friend here was just attacked and she is actually quite rattled right now. Could you please make an exception and look after her for me?" Issei said as he pushed forward a card in front of his line of sight.

The previously reluctant employee studied the obsidian card and stood to attention.

"But of course Mr Gremory! It would be my pleasure to assist you! Please forgive my rudeness just now!" The man said as he bowed towards Issei.

"It's not a problem at all, just please look after my friend for me." Issei said making the receptionist smile and salute.

"Of course sir! Please come this way madam" he said as he ushered the white haired girl to the elevator.

"They'll look after you here, I can guarantee you that miss. Please take care of yourself." Issei said as he went towards the exit.

"Wait! Please tell me your name first!" The previously shy girl requested to the kind stranger who helped her so much.

"My name is Issei. Issei Hyoudou Gremory." Issei said to her as he awaited her reply.

"Thank you very much for helping Mr Gremory. My name is…." The girl proceeded to say only to hesitate and stop herself altogether.

"Issei is fine. And don't force yourself, if we ever meet again and you feel like telling me who you are, then I will accept your introduction gratefully." Issei said as he now left the building.

Meanwhile, back at the Hyoudou residence, the girls of the Gremory household were holding a brief meeting with the demon lord in attendance.

"No way…. In only 7 days?" Akeno said to herself as she looked at the tea swerve in her mug.

"Loki is going to try cause Ragnarok and destroy the world?" Rias asked her brother as she thought of her baby growing inside her.

"I'm sorry that something like this had to happen just when things were starting to look good for all of you. But Loki needs to be stopped." Sirzechs said causing Rias to answer immediately.

"I understand big brother, we will get ourselves ready to face him with everyone else." Rias said as she looked the demon lord's sorrowful and sad expression.

"Issei-kun has also heard of this from the vanishing dragon, so right now, he is truly suffering, fighting against his demons and worrying all alone about this imminent threat. Please Rias, and everyone else, please see to it that Issei doesn't suffer through all of this alone. I'm counting on you to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." Sirzechs requested causing the Gremory girls to all nod in unison.

"Don't worry big brother, we have already been discussing about Issei, and are all going to show him, just how loved he truly is." Rias said causing Sirzechs to feel at ease and end the transmission.

"Okay then everyone, let's get this welcome home party started." Rias said rallying the females who all loved the Sekiryutei into action.

Issei's attitude did a complete 180. A distraught and despair effected Sekiryutei, was now determined to fight! He swore before that he would protect Rias and everyone else. Whether it be god or monsters, Issei would protect those he loved, or die trying.

If he didn't continue to grow stronger and lose hope, everyone he loved and cherished, would be killed and made to suffer. And looking upon the faces of his friends, Issei knew full well that his friends had already suffered enough. And that determination to protect everyone, kept him strong and level headed.

Issei looked at his phone and suddenly took off at top speed.

It was so late, the sun was beginning to set and Issei was keeping everyone back at the house waiting.

Issei opened the door and walked into a pitch black hallway.

Issei looked again at his phone and saw that it had already gone past 10. Which means that everyone else was probably asleep or at least getting ready for bed.

Issei wished to speak with everyone in order to put them at ease about Loki's evil scheme, but this would have to wait until morning.

Issei returned to his room, blinded by the dazzling lights sparkling in his room.

Well more like the sparkling beauties who eagerly awaited his arrival.

"Everyone, I thought you would all be in by now… What's with all of those crazy outfits?" Issei said feeling his hungry build in the pit of his stomach.

"What's the matter Issei-kun? Don't you like what you see?" Akeno asked as she bent over and displayed her on show cleavage.

Issei looked around at the girls who had dressed in some outrageous clothes.

Akeno was wearing a sexy black bunny in black fish net stockings. The flirty queen grabbed Issei's arm and placed it between her breasts.

Rias was wearing a purple devil wing shaped short cut top which barely covered her huge breasts. She wore black devil horns on the side of her head and some sexy and alluring purple panties which connected to her top with a thin purple string.

Issei gulped and continued to stare at the gorgeous females around him.

Asia was wearing an innocent and sexy pink nurses outfit with fishnet stockings wrapped around her legs just like Akeno. With the nurses hat on her head to complete the set. Her nurse outfit was very short cut and had no bottom half to cover her pink underwear.

Xenovia was down on all fours with leopard print underwear, and to make the animal appearance complete, the crafty girl wore the ears and tail to go with it.

Koneko was going all natural and waited on the bed for Issei, with her ears and tails on display and see through lingerie.

Issei suddenly felt arms wrapping around him and dragging his compliant body towards the huge bed.

The Sekiryutei's body suddenly felt relaxed and calm as it crashed onto the mattress.

One by one, the Gremory girls lay beside him until the Sekiryutei was completely surrounded by sexy and beautiful ladies who awaited his every command.

Issei still puzzled as to what had gotten into them, was about to ask for an explanation. Only he didn't get the chance to utter a word.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Issei, we will all take care of you. Just take this opportunity to relax and leave everything to us, your loyal and humble servants." Rias said as she lay directly beside him.

"That's right Issei-kun. We have all come together to make the most of our 7 days together. You don't have to worry about a thing at all." Akeno said kissing him on the forehead.

"You did?" Issei said clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Yes that's right Issei, we will all be spending some quality time with you over the next few days." Xenovia said as she crawled up his legs and lay onto his stomach her pelvis leaning against his.

"But how are we going to decide who gets to spend the day with Issei senpai first?" Koneko chimed in causing Rias to kiss Issei passionately on the lips.

"Well isn't that obvious? It should obviously be…"

"Rias you're going last!" They all shouted in unison making Rias pout.

"Why do I have to go last?!" Rias asked ignoring the obvious reason.

"You're already Issei kun's wife. It's our turn to have our love returned first." Akeno said making Rias pout and hold Issei close to her.

"I understand. But don't forget, I am Issei's first and always will be." Rias said as she relaxed onto Issei's chest.

"Now that that is settled, we will all draw lots and decide on the order in the morning. I think that Issei-kun wants to get some rest. So we'll all keep him company tonight." Akeno said as they all climbed into bed with their master.

Meanwhile, Issei's damsel in distress was alerted to a knock on her door.

Convincing herself that she could use her sacred gear to protect herself in a building away from prying eyes, the silver haired girl opened the door without hesitation.

"My goodness, there you are Tosca! Japan truly is a large country. But it seems that you managed to find the hotel just fine. And it is not a bad room if I do say so myself." The woman said as she entered the room and sat on the opposite bed.

"Welcome back Gabriel. I'm sorry to make you worry, but I ran into some trouble." Tosca said alerting the high level angel.

"Oh dear are you injured?" Gabriel asked as she assessed her for any injuries.

"No I'm fine really. A kind man saved me. He was the one who brought me here. But we have been in Japan for just over a week now, and we still haven't found my friend yet." Tosca said as Gabriel comforted her.

"Don't you worry Tosca, we will find Kiba soon enough. But who was it that saved you then?" Gabriel asked causing Tosca to cheer up and say his name enthusiastically.

"His name was Issei Hyoudou Gremory. He was a very kind man who saved me and helped me get a room in this hotel." Tosca said making Gabriel smile.

"Well, I guess you can't say that you have wasted another day without finding Kiba then Tosca." Gabriel said puzzling the young girl.

"What do you mean Gabriel?" Tosca asked clearly confused.

"Well, Issei is Kiba's devil master. Which means, you are one step closer to meeting with your friend again." Gabriel said making Tosca smile.

"Really? I will see Kiba again soon? Really?" Tosca asked in both a hopeful and excited tone.

"Yes my child, you will soon see your friend who along with you survived the holy sword experiment." Gabriel said making Tosca very happy.

 **Okay that is chapter 15 done** **. Now, I have not decided yet, if each girl will have a sex scene with Issei, so I want you all to decide, whether you wish for Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia, whether you want them all to have a sex scene or not. Each girl will be having their own chapter in preparation for Loki's rampage soon to come. I also want you to help me decide who will come first in the dating order? Please vote below and thanks again for your support** **.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Spending his last days with his loved ones. Issei's solid resolve.

 **Hey guys** **. Before we start, I'm going to answer some reviews** **.**

 **Guest**

 **So now Issei officially has his harem. Good for them. Also, yes, I vote for them all to have sex scenes. One thing though. You might want to consider some kind of birth control if Issei has sex with Koneko. I remember in the LN volume 11 when Koneko went into her mating season, they told Issei not sleep with her, because if she gets pregnant, she will most likely die in child birth due to her body not being developed enough yet.**

 **I also one question. Are Irina, Rossweis, Raval, and Kuroka going to be in the harem?**

 **Okay, yes! I have taken careful consideration in how I am going to avoid this conundrum with Koneko. As I am too aware of the light novel volume 11 information. So I will be using methods to counterattack this danger. Also, I will be including Irina later in the harem. For the rest of them, I may include others, I'm just not sure yet. If I do include others, it will be after the baby is born.**

darth56 **man can you write you are doing a great job with this story i am so glad that you kept on writing this story the 2 half is just getting going and you are putting in the good twists love your work again thank you for your writing this story for us to read**

 **It's not a problem at all :D. In fact, it is my pleasure, to continue writing for you guys. I'm glad you are enjoying the story** **. And continue to stick with me and all of us until the end.** **.**

(Flashback)

After Issei defeated the vanishing dragon and encountered the infinity dragon, Issei was hit with a bomb shell which made time stop temporarily. When the Sekiryutei heard the name Loki come up in conversation, Issei knew that his family and loved ones were truly in danger this time.

The fact that the god of wrath Loki told Sirzechs ahead of time which day he would be arriving and what his plans were, felt as if to Issei, that Loki was actually mocking him. As if he wasn't afraid of him. The message didn't really feel like a declaration of war to the king of the Gremories, more like an invitation to a party that Loki was personally hosting.

This thought greatly frustrated the brown haired teen, but along with frustration, this announcement brought about another feeling within the red dragon emperor…

The feeling of immense pressure!

This time, Issei had come face to face with an enemy, which possessed enough power to effortlessly wipe this planet, off the face of the universe.

Issei's friends and loved one's were greatly in danger! One false move, and Issei would lose everything and everyone he holds dear to him.

The do or die pressure placed upon Issei transformed dramatically into determination, the resolve and intense will, to protect everyone and see to it, that Loki remembered and feared the name of the Sekiryutei!

Before returning home after saving the mystery girl from danger, Issei made a quick detour before arriving back at his home address where everyone awaited for him.

Issei paid a visit to the demon lord Sirzechs Lucifer, also known as to his greatest joy, Issei's brother in law.

A glass rolled and shattered into little jagged pieces off of Sirzechs desk after Issei and he finished discussing their plan of action, Issei dropping an impacting plan onto Sirzechs.

"You can't be serious Issei-kun?! Please don't tell me you are really going to be so reckless?!" Sirzechs pleaded only to see Issei not show any signs of fooling around.

His stare was serious and focused as he replied to the shocked devil.

"I lost my family once before, I will not stand by and do nothing whilst I lose those I care about again. I have to do this, I will defeat Loki, protecting everyone I care about. Even if I have to throw my life away to make it happen." Issei said making the demon lord wallow in despair.

"Please Issei-kun, if you wish to get stronger, then please use this time to train." Sirzechs said, rewarding him with a smile.

"I'm sorry brother, but I intend to spend my last days with those I love. I have so much to thank everyone for and now is the time for me to show them how much I love them all. I will see to it, that everyone gets through this alive, Rias and my baby boy will live. I won't let anybody! God or no god! Take everyone away from me." Issei said causing Sirzechs to reply about the last comment.

"I heard that you found out the sex of the baby yesterday. Have you decided on a name yet?" Sirzechs said trying to defuse the tension in the room.

"Yes, Ryujin." Issei said making Sirzechs chuckle.

"A well suited name for a dragon's son. Issei-kun, please don't be too quick to throw your life away. Just look at all you have to leave behind." Sirzechs said trying to keep his emotions well in check.

"It's precisely because of that reason that I have to see to it, that Loki doesn't decide their future for them." Issei said as he approached the exit to the room.

"Issei-kun!" Sirzechs said making Issei listen but still face the door.

"Don't you dare die! Come back alive! No matter the cost!" Sirzechs practically ordered. However, this did not waver Issei's resolve.

"I'm not going into this battle with the full intention to throw my life away. I will fight Loki with everything I have. But if all hope is lost, I will play my trump card. Please excuse me." Issei said leaving a speechless demon lord behind.

(End of flashback)

After he rested peacefully alongside his precious wife and not born yet son, Issei untangled himself from Rias' gentle hold and made his way to the shower.

Issei just stood there as the cleansing spray washed away his tiredness and let his worries disappear along with it.

After drying himself and exiting the bedroom's adjacent bathroom, Issei walked over to the sleeping Rias and brushed her hair away from her forehead.

Bending down, Issei pressed his lips to her forehead and cupped his hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you both safe. I swear it." Issei said with determination.

All of a sudden, Issei wasn't sure whether it was because his mind was elsewhere, or if Rias was playing possum. But just as the sekiryutei was about to walk away and get dressed, Rias brought him crashing backwards down onto the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I caught you." Rias said with a beaming smile as she held in on the mattress.

"Geez you surprised me Rias. Were you just pretending to sleep or something?" Issei questioned as Rias wrapped herself around him again.

"Hmm I wonder?" Rias replied with a cheeky grin.

"I love you." Issei said as he and Rias leaned towards each other.

After their lips separated, Rias grabbed Issei's hand and placed it on her belly.

"Oh, looks like Ryujin is saying good morning to you too daddy." Rias said as she felt the baby kick inside her.

"He's going to be such a strong boy if he can kick so hard as an infant." Issei joked making Rias giggle.

"Just like his daddy." Rias said kissing Issei on the cheek.

"And he's going to be loving just like his mummy." Issei replied kissing her on the nose.

"Okay handsome, you've got a big day ahead of you today, or do you intend to go outside in your birthday suit?" Rias questioned as Issei still lay nude next to her, only a towel wrapped around his hips.

"I don't know, I may get quite a lot of attention if I did wouldn't I?" Issei joked making Rias blush and immediately refuse against it.

"NO! That's a definite no! It's hard enough that I have to share you with everyone else, but I won't let anyone else fall in love with you!" Rias said as she squeezed him tightly.

"You're so cute." Issei said before silencing her with a passionate kiss.

Rias inserted her own tongue into Issei's mouth and enjoyed his gentle touch.

"Be sure you come home soon okay?" Rias said as she prepared to endure a day without Issei.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Rias?" Issei questioned as he prepared to dress for his date.

"There is no denying that everyone else's feelings for you are very serious. So it would be cruel to keep you all to myself. And besides, it's better than having our time together be interrupted." Rias said with a sad expression.

Issei pulled Rias into his chest and said to her, gently whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry Rias, you will always be my number one girl. I will forever be by your side." Issei said to her making her blush and smile again.

"Well you best get going then you lady slayer. Akeno is waiting for you." Rias said with a huge smile.

"Well you say that, but I don't exactly have any free will in moving now do I?" Issei said as Rias held him in her arms.

"Just a little longer, I can't get enough of your scent." Rias said as she snuggled up to him.

After a few minutes, Rias drifted back off to sleep with her head resting against her and Issei's pillow.

Issei now exited the room checking himself in the mirror first before he and Akeno went out on their date.

With a flick of his wrist, Issei checked his watch and headed towards Akeno's bedroom noticing that the clock read it was now 9:00 am. Right on schedule.

Issei and Akeno were heading out first for an early breakfast at a nice little Café that Issei passed on a regular basis. The Sekiryutei always noticed that Akeno enjoyed serving tea as both a host and when she was the vice president of the occult research club. So he wasn't too surprised when Akeno was excited to hear that they would drinking some fine quality tea for their first date spot.

Issei knocked lightly on Akeno's door, trying his best not to awake the others.

To Issei's surprise, that quiet knock was all it took for Akeno to respond and open the door.

"Good morning Issei." Akeno said in a nervous and excited tone.

Akeno's reddened cheeks and her fidgety personality, confirmed that her usual S side was completely sealed, her powerful mask as a big sister had fallen off. Akeno was now behaving like an ordinary teenage girl in love.

"Good morning Akeno." Issei replied with a smile as he stared at Akeno's outfit.

"Does it look strange?" Akeno replied as she looked over her dress again.

(Little did Issei know, Akeno had woken up at 6:00am, spending 3 hours to get herself ready and prepare herself for her's and Issei's date.)

"Not at all, you look very pretty. It suits you very well." Issei replied making Akeno smile and look down at the floor.

"I see… Thank you very much." Akeno said as she struggled to look at Issei whilst her heart faced in her chest.

Akeno was wearing her hair down today, draped around her neck was a heart-shaped necklace and hugging her hips and torso, was an orchid shade purple short dress which reached down to her thighs.

"So shall we go?" Issei said holding out his hand for his excited queen.

As Issei and Akeno left the household, Akeno thought to herself in joy, of the rules and conditions for this coming week.

Rule number one, all dates were to be carried out alone with the promise, that nobody else was to follow or supervise Issei's and the current girls date.

Rule number two, the girl accompanying Issei, is allowed to request anything of him and call him however they choose.

Rule number three, each girl will receive a date from Issei and the order goes like this. Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia and finally, Rias.

Rule number four and the final rule, no foul play is allowed to be caused by any of the other girls, and there will be no grudges or hard feelings between them.

Issei and Akeno walked hand in hand together, a bright smile and still red cheeks Akeno being led to their first destination.

A bell chimed on top of the door as the happy walked into the not so busy café.

"This was a great idea Issei. I've been meaning to come to this café for some time now. But you know with all the studying and other business, I haven't had a chance to visit." Akeno said as she sat opposite Issei at their table.

"I'm glad you like it Akeno. I figured you'd like it seeing as how much you enjoy drinking tea with good company. Only this time, it's on me." Issei said as he set down both his and hers cup of tea.

Akeno took a sip and showed an immediate good reaction to the warm brew.

"Mmm it's delicious. They've really done well with mixing the milk and sugar together. And the cups are so cute and easy to hold." Akeno replied feeling her tension and worries melt away as the refreshing tea slid down her throat.

"You're right, I can feel my entire body waking up with a warm fragrance. I feel ten years younger." Issei said making Akeno giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean? You sound like an old man!" Akeno said making Issei grin and wag his finger at her.

"Don't disrespect your elders little girl." Issei replied causing them both to laugh out loud.

"Hey guys, can I get you anything?" Chimed in a waitress smiling as she entered into the positive atmosphere.

"Great timing, a minute longer, and I would have become one of your prized ice cream desserts. I'll take two fried breakfasts please. And what will you be having Akeno?" Issei said making the waitress laugh thinking that Issei was still joking around.

"He's not joking around, he has quite the appetite." Akeno said confirming this for the employee.

"Hmmm, seeing as it is your treat Issei, I will have the triple chocolate vanilla sundae." Akeno said with a beaming smile. A secret desire to test out this dish each time she passed the well-lit café.

"Coming right up. And may I say, you two make a very cute couple." The girl said making Akeno blush and grow speechless.

"Thank you very much. We certainly do try." Issei said making the waitress laugh and Akeno smile cheerfully.

Due to the shortage of customers, Issei's and Akeno's order, took no time at all to prepare and serve.

"I'm sorry Akeno, does it embarrass you to be seen with me eating a meal like this in public?" Issei asked as Akeno slowly tried to eat her ice cream.

"No! I mean no of course not Issei. Nothing you do would embarrass me." Akeno said quickly jumping out of her seat and slowly sitting back down again after realising, the outburst she just caused.

Issei smiled upon realising once again, that past the older sister mask and her profile as a queen of the Gremory household, Akeno Himejima, is just an ordinary girl on the inside.

"Really? Thanks Akeno. Then I'll dig in without any reserves!" Issei said as he began to enjoy his two plates of fried breakfast.

"So how is school without me to see at lunch time then Issei?" Akeno asked trying to revert to her older sister side and teasing the boy.

"It's definitely not the same without seeing you Akeno. I miss those times we could spend at school together." Issei replied back shooting an arrow through Akeno's heart peeling away the mask she tried to hide behind.

"I feel the same way." Akeno muttered as she carried on eating her ice cream.

"Come to think of it, all of that talk earlier about turning into ice cream, has made me crave some. Can I have some of yours?" Issei said making Akeno surprised. 

"Of course, would you like me to get you a spoon?" Akeno asked feeling very flustered.

"Don't be stingy, just give me some off yours." Issei said making Akeno both happy and surprised.

"You… You want me to feed you?" Akeno asked as she visualised feeding to him like a true girlfriend is supposed to.

"Please! I'm begging you here. I ate my breakfast too fast while it was too hot and my tongue is on fire!" Issei said making Akeno giggle and calm down.

"I guess it can't be helped. Here say ahhh." Akeno said as Issei complied and opened his mouth.

"Ah that's so much better. I can feel my tongue cooling down. Man that's good ice cream." Issei said with his signature grin.

"The movie starts at 10:15 right?" Akeno said trying to carry on the conversation.

"Yeah that's right. We'll head over there when you've finished. By the way Akeno, what's with the big bag today? Just how many treats are you thinking of sneaking into the pictures?" Issei said with no clue as to what Akeno brought with her.

"It's nothing really. I just haven't had the chance to walk around with it yet. So I just took it with me." Akeno said in an attempt to deceive Issei.

"Oh okay that makes sense." Issei replied reasoning to himself that it wasn't unusual for girls to carry a bag with them on a trip to the town.

"Shouldn't we get going? The movies going to start soon." Akeno said grabbing Issei's arm after he paid the bill in an attempt to change the subject.

Akeno and Issei arrived at the movie theatre and took their respective seats inside screen 3. The date so far, was going right on schedule.

The movie title that was chosen by Akeno's request, was a movie called…. "Darkness and light entwined".

A story about a lonely angel who looked over the world and its beauty. And also about a devil disguised within humanity who abandoned his fathers' ideals for him to become the next demon king.

The angel encounters the devil and falls in love at first sight of his surprisingly good nature and his refusal to harm humanity.

However, this results in the angel, falling out of purity and becoming, the fallen angel.

Turning their backs on their destined path, the two come together and face against the fearsome trials that their new paths have forced them to overcome.

The plot and title of this movie, led Akeno to believe, that this movie would speak to her on highly emotional level. And Akeno's intuition did not fail her after she became engrossed into its artistic creativity.

Looking down at the armrest, Akeno saw Issei's hand right next to her own. With a test of will, Akeno slowly reached out to hold Issei's hand as they watched this beautiful love story. Only to quickly retract it and hate herself for being so stupid.

Akeno's moment of punishing her own cowardice mentally, was quickly silenced when Issei voluntarily held her hand and gazed deep into her eyes.

If you were seated behind the happy couple, you would honestly not be able to tell apart the expression of the girl in front of you and the angel who gazed so lovingly on the screen. The two gazed so similarly, as if Akeno was the actress herself, or even the angel behind the screen.

Akeno's heartbeat echoed repeatedly in her chest as she watched the rest of the production with Issei's gentle and warm touch accompanying her.

Within what seemed like hours, the credits began to roll, indicating to its spectators, that the film was over.

"Wow, that movie was so good!" Akeno said so glad that her friends from her class showed her the movie line up for the holidays.

"You can say that again. You know, that angel kind of reminded me of you Akeno." Issei said making Akeno flustered and confused.

"Eh? Why do you say that?" Akeno replied making Issei clarify.

"Well, you're both such caring people. It's as if, the angel was based off of you." Issei said making Akeno gulp and try to respond.

"What are you saying Issei? You're being so silly."

"I mean it. Ever since the day I became a member of the Gremory household, you have always been so kind to me and helped me whenever I was in a tough spot. Like that time, that everyone but you, Koneko and Gasper had forgotten about me. You saved my life that day and pulled me away from despair. I owe you my life Akeno. I really am grateful for all you have done for me." Issei said making Akeno blush as Issei said so many nice things about her. Making her secretly hate herself for ever thinking that Issei in the past would have killed her.

"Thank you Issei I'm very happy." Akeno said smiling and trying to hold back her tears of joy.

Akeno's own gratitude, was suddenly interrupted by familiar voices and faces.

"Hey look, it's Akeno-chii!" A female voice chimed as they rounded the corner.

"No way! It is Akeno-kun!" Another female voice joined in making Akeno prepare to run.

"Issei, let's run." Akeno said as she grabbed Issei's hand and ran at full speed. Akeno was fully determined to not have her date with Issei be ruined by anybody.

Issei with his promise to do anything his chosen partner desired, complied and matched his footwork with the speeding falling angels.

After running for five minutes, Akeno and Issei came to an immediate stop, no need to exhale and inhale rapidly though. One of the many perks of being a devil, was the improved stamina and endurance.

Issei searched their surroundings and noticed that Akeno was grabbing his hand tightly as she stared at the various buildings around her.

"Hey Akeno, I think we have wondered off a bit too far ahead. You wanted to go shopping didn't you?" Issei said as he tried to relax the nervous and flustered Akeno and escort her away from the love hotels surrounding them.

Akeno's feet refused to budge and the quiet girl grabbed her huge bag tightly to her chest.

"I don't want to go. I'm feeling very tired all of a sudden. Can we please go inside?" Akeno innocently asked showing no signs of fear or discomfort.

Issei nodded and in they both went, with a quick exchange with the owner, Akeno and Issei entered their hired room and sat on the bed.

A brief silence was spread between Issei and Akeno until Akeno said something unusual to Issei.

"Could you go take a shower Issei? I just want to lie down for a bit and close my eyes." Akeno said quickly refusing when Issei asked if she wanted to rest on him.

Issei smiled and happily obliged the opportunity to cleanse himself of the sweat he built up in the cinema after the heat in their surprisingly exceeded his expectations and caused him to sweat. The build-up becoming worse once he ran with Akeno.

As Issei was finishing up his shower, he thoroughly dried himself and searched for his clothes.

They were nowhere to be seen!

With a towel tied around his hips, Issei walked out of the bathroom and expected to see Akeno resting.

But to his surprise once again, she was also gone.

"Akeno are you here?" Issei said not knowing where she or his clothes were hiding.

"I'm right here Issei." Akeno said as she activated a magical circle, carrying him from the ground to the double bed and binding his hands with two smaller magical circles by the bed post.

"Akeno what are you doing?" Issei replied clearly startled and taken back by this surprise strike.

"I'm sorry Issei, but I can't take it anymore." Akeno said as she emerged from the shadows with all of her body on full display.

Akeno approached the bed and sat down on Issei as he lie helpless against the mattress.

"You're all mine now. I can do whatever I want to you. I must apologise for being so secretive about my bag today. But this big sister, didn't want you finding the rope I so carefully brought along for us so quickly." Akeno said as she switched to her sadist side.

"Akeno." Issei said quickly silenced when Akeno stuck her tongue in his mouth and licked his with hers.

(Warning, graphic lemon scene approaching)

" _ **Sorry, but this is just in the way" Akeno said as she removed Issei's towel and discarded it onto the bedroom floor.**_

 _ **Issei groaned as Akeno slid her hand down to his free dick.**_

" _ **Finally. I have always wanted to suck out your inner dragon from here. My cute junior." Akeno said as she began to salivate on the helmet of Issei's revealed Ascalon.**_

" _ **Ara, this taste is addictive. I can understand, why Rias is always so quick to keep you to herself. But it's my turn now so just enjoy it." Akeno said as she on Issei and began sandwiching Issei's unsheathed blade in between her breasts.**_

 _ **With another groan, Issei's inner dragon began to awaken.**_

" _ **Well, I don't even need to ask you if you are enjoying this now do I?" Akeno said as she continued to place Issei in her mouth and suck him repeatedly.**_

 _ **Akeno moaned in pleasure as Issei exploded all over her pretty face and showed her the efforts of her hard work.**_

" _ **Don't get soft on me yet Issei. The fun is only just beginning." Akeno said as she once again reached into her bag.**_

 _ **Akeno pulled out two items which alerted Issei of her intentions.**_

 _ **A blindfold and a pair of her lacy underwear which Akeno tied his mouth shut with.**_

 _ **With the Sekiryutei now blinded and bound, Akeno lit the red candle that she placed onto the bedside table and slowly let it's hot wax drip onto Issei's toned abdomen.**_

 _ **Akeno dripped hot wax on Issei's chest and body whilst she prayed upon his pleasure points. Licking and twisting his unguarded nipples.**_

 _ **Akeno could feel her S side dramatically showing as the juices inside her virgin pussy began to drip.**_

" _ **This is just how I fantasised it whilst I touched myself. I begged for the day I could do this to you and have you to myself. My body is starting to get and crazy. Here taste me as well." Akeno said as she placed her dripping vagina in Issei's face after she removed his sexy gag.**_

 _ **Issei quickly gave in remembering his promise to Akeno.**_

 _ **Akeno suddenly felt her control over Issei slipping away as his tongue and technique was causing her to surrender to his invigorating touch.**_

 _ **Akeno pulled herself together and moved away from Issei's face, choosing to inside, rub Issei's manhood against her opening. Without inserting herself in.**_

 _ **Akeno was unaware of the inner dragon building inside Issei. A decision that would soon become one of regret for the currently dominating female.**_

 _ **With a ferocious roar, Issei's patience had come to a crashing stop as the red dragon emperor, effortlessly escaped the red rope that bound his hands.**_

 _ **The impact of his escape, knocked off his blind fold and Akeno was now on her back at the dragon's mercy.**_

 _ **The fallen angel hybrid, suddenly felt powerless as Issei bound her arms behind her back with the left over rope that Akeno left in her bag. This was her second mistake as the S.**_

 _ **Akeno found herself moaning in pleasure as Issei refused to let her move her body. Her butt was pointing in the air as Issei's fingers vigorously massaged the inside of her pussy.**_

" _ **Ah master, it feels so good!" Akeno said as her newly awakened Masochistic side created by Issei came to life.**_

" _ **You like that do you Akeno? Then, how about this?" Issei said as he lay the bound girl on her back and began to caress her boobs.**_

" _ **Ah master, your hands feel so good on this fallen devil. I truly deserve this treatment." Akeno said quickly being turned onto her belly again.  
**_

" _ **Is it up to you to decided your masters punishment for you?" Issei said with his inner dragon taking over as he struck Akeno's naked behind with his palm.**_

" _ **More! More! Please punish me more oh great Sekiryutei!" Akeno said as Issei repeatedly spanked her.**_

 _ **Issei Akeno back onto her back and brought her pussy up to his mouth her back still planted on the bed.**_

" _ **Master! Please! I can't wait any longer! Please insert your dragon into this unworthy servant." Akeno pleaded as Issei massaged her clitoris with his tongue.**_

 _ **Issei gave Akeno a taste of her own medicine, grinding his hard Ascalon against her dripping opening.**_

" _ **Please don't tease me so much, I'm going to.." Akeno began only to make Issei stop and start rubbing her thigh.**_

" _ **Master please don't stop!" Akeno begged making Issei carry on, until his bodily fluids dripped onto her clean stomach.**_

" _ **I can't take it anymore! Please cum inside me master!" Akeno said truly succumbing to Issei's power.**_

" _ **If you want to receive your masters cum, you have to clean him up first" Issei said as he undone the rope binding her hands.**_

" _ **Yes! With pleasure!" Akeno said as she began to lick Issei's manhood and clean it top to bottom.**_

 _ **Akeno's woman hood dripped as Issei continuously fingered inside her.**_

" _ **Very good, now here is your reward." Issei said completely immersing himself into the character that Akeno enjoyed.**_

 _ **Issei inserted himself inside Akeno, the pain of her first time, only seemed to entice her satisfaction as opposed to tensing her up.**_

 _ **Issei started off slow to relax Akeno, rubbing her nipples as she moaned in pleasure.**_

 _ **Akeno seemed to no longer be in pain and felt the true pleasure of Issei being inside her. This gave Issei the cue to increase the speed and depth.**_

 _ **Akeno moaned with a satisfied and joyful gaze at the man she loved. Her first time with Issei was here, and she was enjoying every second, every movement he made against her.**_

 _ **The walls shook with Akeno's and Issei's moans as they both climaxed after they enjoyed a satisfying and enjoyable workout.**_

 _ **Akeno collapsed onto Issei's chest, the feeling of Issei's warmth still dripping from inside her.**_

" **That was amazing. We definitely have to do that again darling." Akeno said as she relaxed in Issei's embrace.**

(End of lemon scene)

Meanwhile back at the Gremory household, the remaining members of the Hyoudou residence, were approached by an unexpected guest.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?" Rias asked as her and the others gathered in the foyer.

"Please help me. Issei is beginning to lose his will to live." Sirzechs said startling all who stood before him.

 **Okay one down! Three to go :P. The next on the list will be Asia Argento and I already have a good idea, where the Sekiryutei and former sister will be visiting together. Please look forward to the next chapter** **.**


	18. Chapter 17 A flustered former sister

Chapter 17: A flustered former sister. Next up is Asia Argento!

Asia stood nervously, staring into her bedroom mirror, as she tried to steady her rapidly beating heart.

Today was a big day for her after all. And she could not contain her excitement! Nor did she want to.

After all of the times she has had to wish her big sister Rias and her saviour/the one she loved, Issei a safe trip as they departed on yet another date with a heavy heart, it was finally her turn to spend the day with Issei.

Asia didn't even care where Issei was going to take her today. She just simply wanted to walk side by side with him forever.

Asia wore a beautiful sky blue summer dress today which reached down to her thighs with a straw summer hat placed on her golden hair to shade her from the sun.

Putting all of her faith into this day, Asia was praying, that after this day, she and Issei would begin to grow much closer.

Asia searched her bedroom and took a moment to just take it all in. In just over a year ago, Asia didn't have a warm and delicious meal to wake up to in the morning and she didn't have a cosy family to come home to after a day of school with her friends. She endured her exile, believing that this too was part of god's plan and she healed all of those who needed her to, in hope that god would bring something or someone to set her free. She wished for god to forgive her and welcome her back with open arms.

Her meeting with Issei suddenly came to mind, and everything changed for her once she took Issei's hand and allowed him to keep her safe.

It was all thanks to Issei, thanks to Issei that she had a home to come back to and many friends to converse with at the dinner table.

Asia packed up the nearby Tupperware on her bedside table and placed it in her picnic bag.

Issei's bishop's preparations were now complete and she waited for Issei to knock on her door, with the full determination to thank Issei for all he has done for her. And to prove, just how much he means to her.

As if on cue to Asia finishing getting ready, Issei knocked on her door and waited for Asia to open up.

It was now 10:00 am on the dot. Asia's day with Issei was about to begin.

After checking one last time in the mirror that her hair was fine and she had everything prepared for the day, Asia opened her bedroom door and saw Issei holding two tickets in his hand.

"Good morning Asia, is that a new dress? It look's cute on you." Issei said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Issei-san, I bought it yesterday for our date. I'm glad you like it." Asia replied as she fidgeted from side to side.

"Are you ready to go?" Issei asked as he held out his hand to her.

Asia nodded and took hold of Issei's extended hand.

After leaving the house, Issei and Asia began walking down the road together hand in hand.

Asia almost stumbled when Issei came to an immediate stop on the walkway.

"Okay, it should be here any minute now." Issei muttered to himself making Asia all the more curious as to where they were going.

"Where are we going exactly Issei-san?" Asia asked as Issei gestured for the oncoming bus to stop at what Asia now realised was in fact a bus stop.

"It's a surprise." Issei said with a smile and that smile, was all Asia needed to see to stop herself from asking any more questions.

Asia followed Issei on to the bus when Issei presented the driver with pre-bought tickets.

This wasn't a spontaneous destination, Issei had planned this date and this thought made Asia both very happy and excited to see what Issei had in store for them today.

The flustered bishop thanked god, for the many noisy passengers that decided to occupy the bus that day, in fear of Issei hearing her noisy heart beat hammer in her chest as she sat so close to him.

So close that Asia only needed to lean her head slightly to the right, and she would be able to lean against his chest and hear his own beating heart.

And if the distance between them was more enough for Asia's poor heart to handle, then what was about to happen next, would certainly deal the finishing blow.

After another passenger boarded the bus with a huge rucksack. The citizen chose to sit beside the nervous girl, his rucksack practically consumed her current seat. This led to Issei's flustered date, falling into his arms without a place to retreat to.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you." Asia said in a panicked state.

"It's not a problem." Issei replied with a smile as he stroked her hair.

Issei's warmth, brought a recent memory back to Asia's mind….

(Flashback)

"What do you mean he's giving up his will to live?!" Rias asked as she felt the small life growing inside her.

"Issei-kun has faced many tough opponents since the day he became a devil, but up until now, he has never felt the need to protect his loved ones because of the loss of his parents. But ever since Issei-kun met all of you, he is always training hard to be able to keep you all safe. He loves you all so much." Sirzechs said as he began to look at the floor and prepare himself for the next part.

"But this time, Issei-kun is feeling immense pressure for his next opponent." Sirzechs plainly stated leaving the others to question who has worried Issei so much.

"Is it the Khaos brigade?" Akeno asked as she prepared to fight with Issei.

"No it's not the Khaos brigade. I'm afraid this time, it's much, much worse. Our newest threat has walked this world for 10,000 years. The evil god of Norse mischief… Loki." Sirzechs said making everyone realise the gravity of this situation.

"He's on the move?" Rias questioned now not really wanting to hear her brothers reply.

"Yes, and he has already issued out a challenge to Issei-kun." Sirzechs said making everyone sad for Issei.

Everyone wallowed in silence as they thought of the Sekiryutei. Issei has saved the Gremory household so many times in the space of only a year. But now both himself and the ones he loved so much, were being targeted by a god who had lived so much longer than him.

Rias was the one to break the silence, pulling everyone out of despair.

"There is no need to worry big brother, we will all protect Issei." Rias said with her irises now turning crimson.

"It's just as Rias says. Issei-kun has done so much for all of us and has saved us a countless number of times. It's time we return the favour and keep the promise we made as a group strong and true." Akeno said as she snapped out of it.

"We are in this together, Issei is not alone in this battle." Xenovia added showing no sign of looking back on this decision.

"I will do whatever I can to help Issei-san!" Asia said as she stepped forward wiping away her tears.

"Issei-senpai taught me how to accept my powers, and I'm going to use them how I have always wanted to. I'm going to fight and keep Issei-senpai alive! This rook won't let her king march into battle alone." Koneko said as she too geared up for battle.

"As a teacher, it is my duty to protect my students, and as a fellow rook, it is also my duty to protect my king from any attackers! And besides, I am a former Valkyrie, I will not let Loki unleash Ragnarok." Rossweise boldly stated as she equipped into her armour of Valhalla.

"Me too! Issei-senpai has taught me how to control my power and thanks to him, I can now control it. I'm a man too, and I won't let Issei-senpai die! Before any attacks can kill him, I will stop the enemy with my valor of time!" Gasper said acting like a true man, despite his feminine clothing he currently wore.

"Your king is certainly a lucky man to have so many loyal companions." Sirzechs said now feeling relieved.

"No you're wrong big brother. It is us who are lucky to have him as our king." Said the former king of the Gremories as she spoke the words running through each of her friend's minds.

(End of flashback)

"Asia? Asia?" Issei said as he tried to Asia back to reality.

"Yes Issei-san?" Asia said with her best mask in place.

Issei could tell without using his dragon perception technique, just what is that was worrying the blonde bishop.

"Don't worry Asia, I'll protect you." Issei said as he held her in his arms.

Little did Issei know, what he said just then, was what Asia was most worried about. Issei would do whatever he could to save her. Even if this meant risking his own life to do so.

Asia had seen Issei extremely hurt enough times now. She wasn't going to just let Issei be used as cannon fodder again. She was fully determined to protect him from any harm. Even if this meant that she herself were hurt in the process.

Asia knew fully well, that worrying about it now, would be the opposite of what she intended to do for Issei today. She wanted him to relax and enjoy their time together.

After 30 minutes of closely sitting on the bus together, the public transport finally came to a stop and Issei led the confused Asia off of the vehicle.

Asia opened her eyes wide as Issei led her through the entrance to this town's most exotic attraction.

"A botanical garden?!" Asia almost screamed not intending in the slightest to hide her love for god's beautiful flowers and fields.

"Shall we go inside?" Issei asked Asia as she couldn't keep her body still in excitement.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Asia said as she raced inside holding his hand.

The excited teenage girl, couldn't help but reminisce of her good days growing up with the church. She grew up parading through luscious fields with her fellow church goers. Until they found out about her sacred gear. It was from that moment onwards, where her freedom was stolen from her. She was treated like a saint and her power of prayer or they chose to call it, was monopolised.

Asia looked like a bumblebee as she hovered from one flower to the next, sniffing them carefully and taking in their various fragrances.

"I have always wanted to come to a botanical garden since I came to Japan. It reminds me of the luscious fields I used to play in when I was a little girl. Thank you for bringing me here Issei-san." Asia said making Issei pat her on the head.

"I see, I'm glad you are having fun. It is certainly a great place to relax." Issei said as he too inhaled the sweet aroma that these flowers produced.

Issei and Asia walked through the park hand in hand, whilst Asia informed Issei on the various exotic flowers that they passed and a few of their unique characteristics.

"Wow you sure know a lot about flowers Asia. I guess I made the right choice in taking you here then." Issei said to which Asia blushed and nodded slightly.

"When I was old enough to walk, the sisters of the church, would always read to me. They read to me passages of the bible and taught me how to read as well. Since learning about the bible, I became more fascinated and interested in the land that he created. So I studied the beautiful flowers that grew in his clean, green fields. I read books on nature and learned how to keep them healthy and strong. So I guess, I picked up a few things after reading about them." Asia said showing true appreciation for Issei's compliment.

To Asia's delight, upon exiting the beautiful sanctuary, today's guest were being rewarded with a few flowers from their well looked after hedges and bushes.

Asia smiled brightly as Issei led them to their next destination.

Once again, Asia found herself overjoyed as she smelt yet another nostalgic smell coming from the open door of the shop that stood before them.

"A book store?! This is perfect!" Asia said in a joyous tone as she pulled Issei through the door.

Dozens of books shelves stood aisle by aisle, propped up tall. They reached the ceiling and every section of the wooden stands, were completely filled with paperback, and hardback books.

Asia found herself racing towards not the stories or the nature books. Not the biblical literature or the non-fictional books of facts. She found herself getting her hands on a book about puppies and how to take care of them.

Asia was just about to call out to Issei, but something caught her attention. It was the book that Issei was currently looking through.

Asia observed the cover of Issei's book and saw the ancient Greek letters and the words…. Norse mythology.

Asia wanted to grab that book and throw it straight through the shop window. But Asia held in her desire and instead, pushed her own book on top of the page that Issei was reading about the evil Norse god Loki.

"Hey Issei-san, isn't this puppy cute?" Asia asked as she showed the Sekiryutei a picture of a husky puppy.

Issei smiled warmly when he realised what Asia was up to.

"Yeah he is really cute. It reminds me of when I was a little kid. My parents were thinking about getting a family dog seeing as they couldn't have any more children. But then, you know…" Issei said stopping suddenly.

"Hey, why don't we get a dog? I'm sure Ryujin will like having another baby around to play with." Asia said making Issei's previous sad memories go away.

"You're too kind Asia. Thank you." Issei said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I should be saying that to you Issei-san. You granted me with another chance to enjoy my life. Since you saved me that awful night, I have an education, friends to come home to, and best of all, I once again, have someone to love." Asia said with her eyes sparkling as she stared into Issei's hazel eyes.

"I couldn't just leave you there like that now could I?" Issei replied to which Asia gazed at him lovingly and shook her head.

"No, no you couldn't." Asia said as she stood on tip toes and reached for the Sekiryutei's lips.

Asia wrapped her arms around the back of Issei's neck and kissed him there and then in the middle of the book store.

"I love you Issei-san." Asia said without the slightest hesitation.

Issei stared back into her eyes and returned her words.

"I love you too Asia." Issei said as they walked to the counter together.

After Asia made Issei forget about the book on Norse mythology, the cheerful couple exited the book store with their purchases.

Asia had bought that puppy book and still dreamed of the Hyoudou household gaining a new member. Asia remembered the puppy that she prayed for when it came into the church injured and close to death.

After Asia miraculously healed the puppy, the sister and baby dog ended up playing every day. That is until she was exiled. She never saw the puppy again after that.

On the other hand Issei, purchased a book on child birth and baby care for his soon to be son's arrival.

After they exited the store and found a nearby park to rest, Asia presented Issei with a surprise lunch which she had prepared in the kitchen after Sirzechs visit.

"Wow this looks delicious Asia! Thanks for the food!" Issei said as he picked up one of the rice balls and began to chip away at its exterior.

"How is it?" Asia asked in a nervous state.

"They're amazing! So delicious!" Issei said as he started his third one.

"I'm so glad." Asia said as she now joined in on the picnic, confirming Issei enjoyed its flavour.

"Here if you like, I also cooked some fried chicken." Asia said as she pulled out another Tupperware box.

"Let's see." Issei said as he used the chopsticks she gave him to try one.

"Are they okay?" Asia questioned once again.

"Okay? They are fantastic! Wow are you sure I can eat all of this?" Issei asked with such a happy look.

"Yes. Please enjoy." Asia said enjoying herself as she watched Issei enjoy her food that she had made him.

"Hey Asia, do you remember what you said to me the day after we met? About your dream?" Issei asked taking Asia by surprise.

"Yes I remember! I told you about how I wanted to pick flowers and go buy books with my friends…." Asia suddenly stopped, realising what Issei was getting at.

Issei nodded and smiled as Asia now put two and two together.

"You remembered? You organised this date, based on what I told you a year ago? About my dream of reading books and looking at flowers with my friends?" Asia said making Issei nod.

"I wanted this day to be special for you Asia. But I have one more place for us to visit." Issei said as they finished their lunch.

Issei led her to a noisy arcade with their appetites full and their energy back at full throttle.

"Issei-san! Look, look!" Asia said pointing at a crane machine.

"What is it Asia?" Issei asked as Asia pointed inside the crane container.

"It's Rachuu! It's Rachuu-kun!" Asia said remembering seeing it on a show like this one time.

"Do you want it?" Issei asked with a handful coins prepped.

"Y-… Yes." Asia quietly confirmed as she envisioned herself hugging it to her chest.

After many failed attempts on this believed to be impossible game, Issei and Asia finally with a joint effort, conquered the crane and relinquished its prize.

"That took forever, but we got it!" Issei said laughing at his lack of awareness to the arcade game.

Issei and Asia played in that arcade until they used their very last coin.

The two teens had a heap full of fun and the clock had now struck 3:00 pm.

"It's getting late, I guess we should head on home then." Issei said bringing Asia's mood down.

Asia prayed, and prayed. Focusing all of her will and desire to spend more time with Issei.

And as if her prayers had been immediately answered by Arch angel Michael, Issei and Asia were suddenly drenched in a spontaneous rain shower.

The Sekiryutei and his bishop rushed towards shelter. Issei originally intended to rush to the bus stop….

Unfortunately, the bus stop here, had no shelter and would work as no means for a shield from the rain.

Issei thinking quickly, spotted a nearby bath house and led Asia to its entrance.

"Welcome to our bath house. Will you two be bathing separately? Or would you like to use our mixed bath?" The receptionist kindly asked the soaked couple who clearly needed to get out of their drenched clothing.

"Mixed bath please!" Asia effortlessly requested to her surprise.

Asia had no idea what was driving her right now, but whatever it was, it was not only making her desires become apparent. But also it was giving her the strength to make them become a reality.

"Of course miss. Ah, it appears you two are in luck. The mixed bath is currently empty. So it will be just the two of you in there." The kind woman said making Asia blush and her resolve solid.

"Let's go Issei-san, we don't want to catch a cold." Asia said as she practically led Issei to the mixed bathing area.

"Okay, okay. I guess we could both use the bath while our clothes dry." Issei said with an amused expression.

Asia felt the nerves finally get to her. Here she was, in only a towel wrapped around her, about to bathe with Issei…

Asia had bathed with Issei plenty of times, but this would be the very first time, that Issei's attention would only be focused on her. And the thought of this, both excited and made her nervous.

Asia marched out into the bathing area with her battle equipment ready to support her.

With her towel tightly wrapped around her body, she assessed her surroundings.

The bathing area was huge! Asia stopped looking around when she saw Issei.

He was leaning against the huge rock in the hot spring bath with his eyes closed.

Even somebody as innocent as Asia, felt the need to pounce on Issei as he left himself so unguarded and vulnerable.

Asia suddenly felt very bold, beginning with just a toe tip into the warm water, Asia suddenly took off at high speed into what may as well have been a lap at the school pool as she raced towards him.

"The water's great isn't it?" Issei said in a half asleep state.

Issei reached for Asia's head and stroked her hair.

However, this only made Asia pout and grab Issei's hand.

Before Issei could react, Asia changed Issei's hands location and placed it on her chest.

"Asia?" Issei questioned, the only time seeing Asia go to such lengths being when Rias was the one who started doing it first.

"Can you feel it Issei-san? My heart is racing a mile an hour, I'm always so nervous when I am around you. I've seen you do all kinds of things with big sister Rias, and even Akeno. And yet… And yet, you still act like I'm so fragile and innocent!" Asia said as she finally expressed her inner desires.

"Asia?" Issei could only say as Asia kept his hand on her breast.

"I also want Issei-san to see me as a woman! I want you to hold me tight under the covers, I want to kiss you to show you much I love you. And even I, even I want you to make love to me and treat me like your woman!" Asia said as she almost was on the brink of tears.

Suddenly, Asia felt her sadness drift away. Issei answering her wishes and locking his lips with hers.

The bishop was so shocked, that her only censorship on her body, dropped instantly into the water as Issei began to massage her chest.

"It's not that I don't see you as a woman Asia. That's not the reason at all." Issei whispered into her ear as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's not?" Asia questioned as Issei held her gently.

"Of course not. I just never wanted to hurt you. After your frightening experience, when you were all alone, I never wanted you to look at me with those fearful eyes that you showed that bastard freed when he… you know. I just wanted to show you how much I care about you. I'm sorry if this made you feel lonely Asia." Issei said to Asia making her tear up and wrap her arms around him.

"You could never make me hate you Issei-san. But it makes me so happy that you feel that way." Asia said as she relaxed in his embrace.

"I don't think the weather is going to let up tonight. So tonight, I will stay with you." Issei said as he kissed her neck.

( **Lemon scene start!)**

 **Issei and Asia's room which the receptionist was so kind as to lend them for the night, was wrapped in a warm light. Sweet aroma candles bathed them in their burning light.**

 **Asia lay on top of the covers on her back. She stared into the Sekiryutei's eyes as he lay on top of her.**

" **Please be gentle with me." Asia silently whispered as she suddenly realised this was actually going to happen.**

" **Don't worry, I promise I won't make you sad anymore." Issei said as leaned in to kiss her.**

 **Asia let out a quiet moan as Issei's tongue traced the side of her neck.**

 **Asia was so happy at this moment, she always pictured a moment like this scary. Just as Issei said, father freed tried to rape her in that alley. It was ferocious and frightening as if her body was a toy made for the father's personal amusement. But this was different.**

 **With Issei, it was heart-warming and felt so good. Issei lay tiny kisses on her neck and always checked that she was comfortable. Even as they both undressed prior to this, there were no ripped clothes on the floor, Asia felt Issei's gentle touch as he helped the nervous girl remove her clothing.**

 **Asia began to moan a bit more when Issei made his way down to her chest.**

 **Now Asia has felt Issei touch her chest before, and this was always enough to make her want more in the past. But what she was experiencing right now, was on a completely different level.**

 **Issei's strong and gentle hands massaged her breasts and her pleasure began to rise as she experienced a new feeling.**

 **Issei began to kiss her chest with light and gentle kisses. His tongue tickling her nipples as it traced over them.**

 **Asia began to make noises that she herself had no idea her voice would ever make.**

 **The curious former sister once did some research on sex, so it was a great surprise to her, when what she thought was only painful and rushed, was becoming something so much more. Asia felt special as Issei explored her body and found various new ways of pleasure for the unknowing girl.**

 **Asia suddenly lifted her stomach into the air when Issei inserted a finger into her vagina.**

 **Asia had once caught a glimpse of the queens of the household, touching themselves in that area as they thought of the Sekiryutei's in their minds, but as curious as it made the bishop, she was too scared to explore her own body alone.**

 **But it was at that moment, that Asia Argento could finally tell, why both Akeno and Rias both moaned so loudly when they touched themselves down there.**

 **Asia felt like she was becoming a woman. And she was so glad, that Issei was the first to actually physically touch her down there.**

 **Issei inserted in another finger making Asia moan louder.**

 **Asia no longer held herself back, her trust in Issei absolute, Asia let her voice shout out as Issei massaged her sensitive areas.**

 **The bishop moaned louder and louder as Issei carried on his finger work. Finally feeling her voice reach the heavens themselves as she climaxed for the very first time.**

 **Asia's fears of sex were beginning to fade as Issei began kissing her down there.**

 **Just when Asia didn't think that this sensation couldn't get any better, Issei inserted his tongue inside and began to lick her.  
Little did Asia know, Issei was making all of the preparations possible with the use of his magic power, to make this is as painless as possible for her. **

**Issei knew that this wasn't going to end here. He knew fully well, the effects of his inner dragon's pheromones and the effect it has on the ladies. But for Asia, who was very precious to him, he knew he could do this for her.**

 **After Asia climaxed once again, Issei looked her in the eyes after kissing her once again.**

" **Are you ready?" He asked her politely.**

" **Please make love to me Issei-san." Asia responded with.**

 **Issei complied with her request knowing full well, that her entrance was ready for the wrath of the dragon.**

 **Issei started off slowly for Asia after she had confirmed that she wasn't in any pain at the moment.**

 **Suddenly, before Asia knew it herself. Her body began to dance with Issei's Ascalon as it tunnelled inside her.**

 **Asia's hips danced along to Issei's rhythm and voluntarily pressed Issei inside her further.**

 **Asia cried out in pleasure as Issei entered her and exited her repeatedly.**

" **Issei-san… Issei-san!" Asia screamed as she climaxed yet again.**

 **This time, Asia pushed Issei onto his back and climbed on top of him. Entering Issei inside her of her own will.**

 **Asia grabbed Issei's hands and placed them both on each of her boobs. Enjoying his gentle touch on her chest as she rode him at her own pace.**

" **Asia I'm almost at my limit." Issei said as the girl suddenly picked up her pace and bounced on top of him.**

" **Issei-san… I feel strange again! I'm going to…. I'm going to! Ahh!" Asia yelled out in pleasure as she collapsed onto Issei's chest.**

 **Asia lay comfortably on Issei's chest, as her blood that indicated she had finally become a women and that much closer to Issei, exited her.**

" **Asia had finally had her first time. And just as she had always wanted, Issei was the one to pluck her precious flower."**

 **(End of lemon)**

Later that night when Issei retreated to train before going to bed today, Asia was greeted by a much unexpected guest.

"You're Azazel aren't you?" Asia asked as the fallen angel entered her room from the open window.

"That's right, and you are Asia Argento."

"Can I help you with something?" Asia kindly asked only to have him unexpectedly smile back at her.

"I think you'll find, that it's the other way round my dear." Azazel said as he reached into his pocket and put a miniature golden lance into her hand.

"It's I who can help you." Azazel said as he placed the item in Asia's hand.

The lance had an amethyst gem on the end of it and its blade was very sharp.

"I am giving you the power of Fafnir. I hope you two get along." Azazel said as Asia examined the item.

"If this will help me protect Issei-san, then I will gladly accept it." Asia replied with a strong resolve in her eyes.

 **And that is the end of chapter 17! I decided for Issei's first time with Asia, that it won't be as aggressive as it was with Akeno. Because of as I mentioned in this chapter, both Asia's ugly experience with father freed and her innocent nature. I hope you enjoyed it, and next up on the list. Will be Koneko** **. If you have any ideas, how I can make Issei's and Koneko's date unique, please let me know** **.**


	19. Chapter 18 A man to man request!

Chapter 18 A man to man request! Three days until judgement day!

 **Hey guys, before we begin this chapter, I just want to take this opportunity to apologise for the delay of this chapter. I was struck once again with the dreaded writers block so I took my time to get back my train of thought. The last thing I want to do, is write a half-assed chapter and disappoint you all. So thank you for your patience and continuing to support me with this story.**

It has been quite some time now since Kiba left the Hyoudou residence to train himself further in the way of swordsmanship. After he defeated Siegfried, Kiba received his opponents various blades as a result of his victory. And it was clear to Kiba after witnessing the power of these dreaded weapons first hand, that it would take a while to master them.

However, the duration of time it would take Kiba, did not bother him in the slightest. If he could become a stronger knight for his king and best friend Issei, Kiba would risk his life to achieve it.

After another intense workout session with his newly acquired weapons, Kiba's attention was alerted to his phone which indicated he had received a message.

Seeing who the message was from, Kiba immediately unlocked his phone and read the following.

 _Hey Kiba! How's the training going? I'm sure by now, you have gotten much stronger and this reassures me in knowing that I have such a trusted friend watching my back._

 _Honestly, I have a favour to ask…._

 _As you know, we don't have much time left until Loki decides to come after us. This battle will not be like any battle we have ever faced before. This time we are facing against a god._

 _And to tell the truth…_

 _I don't think we can defeat Loki without making any sacrifices._

 _That is why, I have a trump card to save you all if it should come to it._

 _So the favour I have to ask of you, is if all hope seems lost and I have to use my secret technique…._

 _I want you to look after everyone for me._

 _I will protect you all and defeat Loki, no matter what I have to do._

 _But as a request from man to man, I want you to protect everyone after I am gone._

 _I haven't told anybody else that I am planning to something so reckless. But I want you to take care of the girls and my son._

 _Best of luck with your training and I look forward to fighting side by side with you one last time._

Kiba tightened his grip around the phone as he read the message over and over again.

"Issei-kun…" Kiba silently said before throwing down the phone and returning to his advanced training again.

Issei locks his phone and places it back in his pocket.

"Who were you just messaging?" Koneko asked Issei as he returned his attention back to her.

"Just seeing how Kiba's special training is going." Issei replied stroking her head.

"Is he doing well?" Koneko asked with a smile.

"I'm sure he's going to be much stronger when he returns to us. Let's be sure to welcome him home with a party when he gets back." Issei replied their conversation suddenly being interrupted by the loud cheers in the stadium.

"Oh looks like it's about to start now." Issei said to Koneko as they now stared at the huge octagonal shaped ring.

Koneko looked on with sparkling and excited pupils as the fighters entered the battle stage.

Today it was just her and Issei, this being the first stop for their date.

Issei purchased them both tickets for today's MMA fight (Mixed martial arts).

Feeling that Koneko would enjoy watching two professionals fight with various different fighting styles and techniques.

And judging by the look on the Nekomata girls face, Issei could confidently feel he guessed right.

It wasn't long until Koneko began to stand up and throw her punches through the air as she eagerly admired the intense battle.

Explosive kicks were parried with solidified guards and constricting locks were broken through sheer tenacity and power.

Popcorn showered down on Issei after 8 intense rounds brought the fight to an end.

Both fighters battled valiantly and with everything they had. But that all came to a devastating finish when a hidden uppercut snuck in from the downed opponent.

The punch made full contact with the victims chin. And with that, it was lights out.

After returning to her seat, Koneko realised why she was suddenly out of popcorn.

"I guess I can confidently say that you enjoyed yourself?" Issei said as he was still covered in Koneko's snack.

"AH Issei-senpai! My popcorn!" Koneko said with reddened cheeks.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I washed my hair this morning. And if you want to share then…" Issei went to say…

All of a sudden, Koneko leaped onto his head with her cat like agility and began picking out the pieces of popcorn.

"No! Issei-senpai, that's my popcorn!" Koneko said as she mantled on Issei's hair and picked free the loose popcorn.

"Koneko-chan, calm down! I can get you some more popcorn." Issei said as Koneko started to knock him over.

"No way! That's still my popcorn! I won't let you have it!" Koneko said as Issei fell onto his back.

After a brief moment of embarrassment, Koneko stood up and walked out of the stadium with a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry Issei-senpai. I don't know what came over me. I'm so embarrassed." Koneko said.

"What are you saying? I'm glad." Issei said making Koneko question his response to her unusual behaviour.

"What do you mean?" Koneko replied eager to see why Issei wasn't cross with her.

"It's nice to see you smile like this again Koneko-chan. I've noticed lately that something has been bothering you lately. So I'm glad that everything is alright now." Issei said making Koneko smile once again.

"Yes, everything is fine now." Koneko happily replied taking Issei's hand.

"Let's go eat lunch then. I know the perfect spot." Issei continued as he and Koneko moved on to their next destination.

Koneko followed after Issei as they travelled through mysterious and vast woods.

"It's just over here." Issei said as he and Koneko hopped across the rocks floating on the river.

By time they reached their special spot, it was just after lunch time.

"I hope your hungry Koneko-chan, I've made loads of tasty snacks for you." Issei said as he lay down a picnic blanket amongst the scattered flowers.

"I was wondering what was smelling so delicious in your bag senpai." Koneko said happily accepting a drink that Issei handed her.

Koneko took out some taiyaki from the picnic basket and took a bite from the tasty looking fish sweet.

All of a sudden, Koneko's cat ears perked up from her head and her hidden cat tail along with them.

"Delicious!" Koneko yelled in happiness as she then went on to devour the remaining pieces.

"Slow down Koneko-chan, there is plenty left." Issei said trying not to laugh as he handed her the whole box.

"Did you really make these yourself Issei-senpai?" Koneko asked in amazement as she devoured yet another Taiyaki fish from the well wrapped box they lay in.

"Really, these are super scrumptious." A voice said as she they also tried a sweet fish that Issei made.

"Thank you. I made them myself…." Issei trailed off as he figured out it was not Koneko talking this time.

"Big sister Kuroka?!" Koneko said as her older sister stroked both of her ears.

"Kuroka?! What are you doing here?!" Issei responded as he activated his sacred gear.

"Calm down, calm down. I just smelled something wonderful whilst I was napping the trees up there. And I thought I would come to investigate." Kuroka calmly replied.

"Oh well, if that's all it is, then help yourself." Issei said hoping this wouldn't turn into a battle.

"Then thanks for the food!" Kuroka said as she suddenly stole the whole basket of Taiyaki and retreated to the trees.

"Hey give those back!" Koneko said as she chased after Kuroka in the trees.

"If you want them, come and get them Shirone!" Kuroka teased as she swayed the basket back and forth.

"You won't get away with Issei-senpai's delicious treats!" Koneko said as she chased after her sister.

Just as Issei was about to chase after Vali's Nekomata as well, a phone call suddenly took the priority.

"Issei-kun…." Kiba said in a serious tone.

"I see you got my message then Kiba." Issei responded calmly which only made Kiba more upset.

"What's going on here Issei-kun?! Why are you thinking of doing something so reckless?!" Kiba demanded feeling very distressed.

"Kiba. This time our opponent isn't just a rogue devil or a fallen angel commander, it's a god. The god of mischief, who knows what tricks he'll try to pull. And I will be giving him everything I have got." Issei replied making Kiba even more upset.

"Are you meaning to march into this battle with the sole intention of sacrificing yourself for all of us?" Kiba feeling useless.

"That's not the reason at all. I'm not going into this battle hoping to die Kiba. I'll just be damned, if I lose another family and being too powerless to stop it!" Issei said painful memories of his parents' deaths dwelling in his mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Kiba said suddenly realising the situation.

"I'm not going to lose all of you. I won't let Loki take away from me, the reason that I am still alive." Issei said trying to stay strong.

"I understand Issei-kun." Kiba said as he tried to stay strong.

"So can you do it?" Issei asked Kiba once again.

"As your knight and your best friend. I owe you my life. You can count on me Issei-kun." Kiba said clenching the hilt of his sword.

And with that, the phone call ended.

Meanwhile, brief glimpses of black and white danced through the tree branches.

"Kuroka! Where did you go now?!" Koneko said as Kuroka snuck behind her.

"I got you Shirone!" Kuroka shouted as she embraced Koneko from behind.

"What are you doing here big sister? Let go of me!" Koneko said as she struggled gather her strength.

Kuroka suddenly rubbed her ears and made Koneko make a cat like yelp.

"So cute. Shirone is starting to act like her true self. Big sister is very happy to see Shirone accepting her Nekomata powers." Kuroka said as she suddenly changed her tone.

"Why did you come here Kuroka? You're interrupting my date with Issei-senpai!"

Suddenly, Kuroka spun her little sister round and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so glad, I'm so glad you're okay Shirone. I was worried that when your Nekomata powers activated, that you would be suffering right now. I was worried that your Senjutsu powers would have gone out of control." Kuroka said as she warmly embraced her little sister.

"Issei-senpai has been taking care of me so I don't lose control of my Senjutsu. But I'm scared. I'm scared that my urges will eventually end up killing me." Koneko said as she suddenly hugged her sister back.

"Don't worry Shirone, your big sister has got just the thing for you." Kuroka said as she reached into her pocket and handing the upset girl a medicine capsule.

"What's this?" Koneko questioned as she examined the item.

"It's a special contraception I created for you, so now you can follow through with your urges and not worry about anything that may try to hold you back." Kuroka said making Koneko look directly at her.

"Why? Why did you go so far for me?" Koneko questioned as the older Nekomata crouched down to her level.

"Because I love you silly. I love my little Shirone so much. And I'm glad that you are now living such a happy life. No matter how far apart it may seem to you, I will always be watching you my cute Shirone." Kuroka said making smile and blush.

"Thank you, Kuroka. I won't lie to myself anymore." Koneko replied hugging her again.

"And once you and the Sekiryutei have become closer….. Will you lend him to big sister for a night or two?" Kuroka said making Koneko blush and immediately turn her down.

"No way! Issei-senpai is mine Kuroka sister!" Koneko shot back making Kuroka giggle.

"I'll have his dragon baby soon dear sister!" Kuroka teased as she leapt from the scene.

"Kuroka you pervert!" Koneko yelled with another meow escaping her voice.

Koneko returned to the picnic site, following Issei's unique scent.

"Welcome back Koneko-chan." Issei said as he hung up on his call with just the right timing.

"Is everything okay senpai?" Koneko said as she noticed the phone go back in Issei's pocket and noticed something resembling tears on his cheeks.

"Yeah I just got a fly in my eye or something." Issei said as he wiped away what was left of the tears on his face.

Koneko slowly approached Issei with a sorrowful expression.

"Oh yeah I just got off the phone with Kiba. He'll be finishing his training any time now. So we'll be seeing him soo…" Issei said as Koneko surprised him by planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Koneko-chan?" Issei said as Koneko hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Issei-senpai. You're strong, the strongest man I have ever met. Even Loki will beg for mercy when you show him, that the Sekiryutei is the most powerful and greatest man in the world. None of us are going to die. We'll all go home together. I'll be there to help you with my new power." Koneko said making Issei very happy.

Issei kissed the flustered cat on their forehead and smiled.

"Thank you Koneko-chan. Now let's eat up okay? I still have one more surprise in store for you today." Issei said to the surprised cat girl whose stomach began to rumble at the delicious fragrance coming from Issei's bag.

Issei's and Koneko's picnic had no further interruptions. The sun which was shining down on them upon their first arrival, had now begun to set and reach the days evening.

"Well, was it to your liking Koneko-chan?" Issei said as he finished packing the last of the picnic goods back in his bag.

"It was… so… so…. Delicious!" Koneko said making Issei laugh.

"Well I'm glad. But I guess this means that I won't be able to buy you sweet snacks tonight." Issei said making Koneko pipe up immediately.

"I can eat! I can eat! Sweets go in the second stomach! Let's go! Let's go!" Koneko said making Issei see a glimpse of his past self. The excited 8 year old who always looked forward to outings with his parents.

"Well, let's go then." Issei said offering out his hand to the cat girl.

10 minutes through the huge forest led the couple to a tall staircase.

Issei led the way as they climbed the huge steps, where bright and colourful lights at the very top illuminated the night sky.

"We're here." Issei said as they finally reached the end of the line.

Koneko's eyes lit up as she stared at the countless numbers of colours and tasty food stalls in the area.

Even though night had fallen upon the land, this area showed many signs of life and joy amongst the various attendees.

"Issei-senpai… What is all of this? So many food stands! So many people!" Koneko said, unable to contain her excitement any longer.

"I thought you may not have had the chance to come to a festival." Issei replied

"Festival?"

"Come on, I'll show you the fun you have been missing out on!" Issei said leading her to a Yukata shop.

Koneko was now wearing a white Yukata with a pretty pink sash. Her hair was tied up in a bun and was decorated with little flowers imprinted on her robe.

Issei went with a simple black Yukata with a dark blue sash.

Koneko let Issei take the lead as they ventured into a world, that she had not explored before.

With all of the people around staring at her visible cat ears and tail. Koneko felt the urge to turn back and never return.

"Don't worry, your cat ears and tail, aren't unnatural here. You look cute." Issei said shifting her opinion.

"I understand. Let's go." Koneko said as she recovered from Issei's surprise verbal attack.

After getting some manju and candy floss, Koneko finally felt herself calm down.

Koneko's ears perked up the minute her nose picked up on another delicious fragrance.

The white cat girl rushed off following the scent as her guide.

The Nekomata suddenly came to a skidding halt, when a group of people stood in front of her target.

Koneko's eyes directed their attention to the sign above the stall which read…

(Goldfish scooping)

Koneko stepped up to the front, licking her lips as she glanced at the various goldfish dancing in the tub of water in front of her.

"Young lady, want to give it a go?" The cheerful man asked as Koneko stared at the fish.

Koneko nodded repeatedly and proceeded to place her hand in the water whilst meowing at the constant prey below her.

"Young lady, you need to use a net to capture them." The stall merchant said as he handed her the colourful net.

"I understand." Koneko said with a serious expression.

With extreme speed, Koneko splashed the net against the water as she attempted to capture the agile fish.

The damp paper net fell to pieces as it made contact with the water.

"Unlucky dear customer! Would you like to try again?" The clerk asked offering another net to the excited cat girl.

This time, Koneko tried to capture the fish at a slower pace. But to her aggravation and dismay, the goldfish ripped through the net as it dived directly through it.

"Missed again! So close customer. You have one more try." The man said making Koneko pout as she gripped the fragile handle.

"Calm down Koneko-chan. Move the net as if it were your own hand. Take a deep breath and follow my lead." Issei said as he lightly gripped the handle with her.

"Wait a little longer, hold it…. Now go!" Issei yelled, Koneko unleashed a battle cry as she closed in on the fish.

But her momentum proved to be too strong, the net slipped from her fingers and fell into the water.

Koneko moved on to the next stall with a disappointed and frustrated Koneko.

"Did you really want that fish so much?" Issei asked trying to cheer up the distraught girl.

"Yes…. It looked so tasty!" Koneko said making Issei crack up laughing.

"I got it, I got it. I'll make fish for dinner tomorrow. So don't be so upset okay?" Issei said as they reached the next activity.

"It just makes me so angry. I was this close to eating it!" Koneko said as she picked up the nearby hammer and destroyed the bell that towered above her on the test of might machine.

"Con.. Congratualtions! You have won tickets to a hot spring for you and all of your family." The slightly surprised stall clerk said as Koneko smashed the loud bell into little pieces, the minute the weight made impact with it from Koneko's power slam strike.

Koneko suddenly cheered up, her rage and frustration taken out on the nearest attraction. This time winning a prize was no trouble at all. Restoring the pride the cat girl thought she had lost for good.

"Isn't that great Koneko-chan? Now we can all go celebrate your prize together after we defeat Loki!" Issei said making Koneko smile again.

"Yeah, you're right!" Koneko replied suddenly feeling her chest warm up as Issei's gentle and warm touch grazed her fingertips.

An hour passed as Issei and Koneko, enjoyed the festivities hidden in the woods. And now, with the power of Issei's transportation circle, the pair was now home. More specifically, they were in front of Koneko's bedroom.

And with her sister's support and the connection that Koneko had felt between her and Issei.

The bashful Nekomata, bucked up the courage and answered her body's desires.

"Issei-senpai. Please… Will you sleep with me tonight, and teach the wonders of being a woman?" Koneko requested as she body temperature increased.

"I understand Koneko-chan. I will help you." Issei said as he and her entered her bedroom.

(Lemon scene!)

 _Koneko swallowed the capsule that her sister provided her with, in order to help her body through its natural urges._

" _Don't worry, I can make this safe for you." Issei said as he placed his boosted gear gauntlet against her forehead._

 _(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)_

 _(Transfer!)_

 _Draig announced as Koneko's body suddenly underwent a metamorphosis._

 _Koneko's pink sash began to loosen as her chest began to grow and bulge out of the Pure white Yukata._

 _Issei lay back the adult form Koneko and removed her sash that bound her body to her robe. Her hair being released along with her breasts as Issei removed them from their bindings._

" _Koneko-chan."_

" _Issei-senpai."_

 _They both said as their lips locked together in unison._

 _As their breathing danced within the same rhythm, Issei glided his fingertips against Koneko's bigger and much more sensitive breasts._

" _Does it feel good?" Issei asked the flustered Nekomata as he continued to tease her body._

" _Nya Issei-kun!" Koneko said as she dug her claws into his back._

 _Issei ignored the slight pinch and began licking her weak spots in order._

 _First he began with the ears, followed by her nipples, and down to her pussy._

" _Issei-senpai! It's hot! I feel so weird and good right now!" Koneko practically screamed as the cunning Sekiryutei continued to apply his pleasurable techniques to the excited virgin._

 _Issei stroked the tip of her tail rewarding him with a very erotic reaction from the timid cat girl._

 _Koneko's heartbeat raced faster and faster, as Issei showed her the ways and sensations of the female body._

 _Issei teased her private parts up until the point where it was now very sensitive._

 _Issei's right palm twisting her nipple. Whilst his left hand continuously entered and exited her body._

 _Koneko's normally pale and emotionless face, suddenly transformed to a bright pink as from its lips, escaped the erotic sounds that she herself, had no idea even existed up until this point._

" _Issei-senpai, quickly, before your magic wears off!" Koneko begged as her adult body cried out for more pleasure, followed by satisfying release._

 _Issei himself not wanting to risk the currently temporarily empowered young girl, obeyed Koneko's wishes. Plunging his blade inside her._

 _Koneko cried out even louder as the aphrodisiac of Issei's Ascalon, tickled the skin of her pink opening._

 _Koneko wrapped her arms around Issei as he quickened his pace._

" _Issei-senpai! Issei-senpai! I love you!" Koneko cried out as the normal painful feeling dwelling inside her, was switched to an intense level of pleasure and intoxication._

 _Issei penetrated the begging Nekomata, being sure to make it so, she enjoyed every minute of this miraculous opportunity._

 _Issei entered and exited her quickly. His own weapon ready to explode its contents on her naked developed body._

" _Issei-senpai!" Koneko cried out as Issei climaxed on to her chest as she herself experienced her first of many orgasms that evening._

" _I'm sorry Koneko-chan. Let me clean you up." Issei said as he reached for some wet wipes._

 _That is, until the girl stopped him in his tracks._

" _That's okay senpai. This is my new special milk." Koneko said as she licked off the drips of Issei's bodily fluids off of her body._

" _Once I get bigger and older. I will also become Issei-senpai's wife. Just like Rias." Koneko said as her first time came to a dramatic end._

 _(Lemon scene over.)_

 **Only two days remain until the god of mischief makes his grand appearance against the Gremory household. Will Issei and the gang be able to stop him? Or will Issei take one for the team and end Loki himself? And just what is Issei's trump card he repeatedly speaks of putting into action? Find out soon! The next chapter will be Xenovia's first ever date. Please send in ideas and methods that I could carry this chapter out. Once again, I just want to apologise for the delay of this chapter. Sleep has deluded me. And it is very difficult to get back into writing again after having such a long break from it all. But now I am back! So please, continue to reading, and thank you for being patient and continuing to support my work** **.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Exploring the life of a high school girl. We will all protect Issei!

With yet another girl in his peerage successfully pleased on yet another personal date, Issei's nerves began to grow more and more wary as the battle between hell and the evil god Loki began to creep up on him.

Spending his days with those he cared for, helped him forget the harsh war which was approaching rapidly over the horizon. But Issei was beginning to feel the pressure crush him from above and the cruel fate lay straight ahead of the young Sekiryutei.

If he was going to defeat Loki and save his loved ones, the king of the Gremories, was going to have to put his life on the line as collateral for this catastrophic event.

But once again, just as Issei has repeatedly done this week, the devil placed his worries deep into the back of his mind and focused on the day in front of him.

Issei has now nearly thanked and in his own way, said goodbye to the girls as he gifted them with their own personal perfect day.

But unknown to most around Issei, the Sekiryutei was beginning to lose his resolve, fear of losing his family once again, conflicted with his own will to want to stay with everyone. But it was because he had lost a family once, that his fears were once again discarded as he prepared himself to become a martyr to save everyone. Normally Issei wouldn't approach the battlefield with the thought of self-sacrifice planted firmly in his head. But who could blame him for doing so this time?

His opponent was a god, whose powers still remained a mystery to him.

Issei took a deep breath as he approached Xenovia's bedroom door.

With a soft tap from the edge of his knuckles, Issei knocked on her door.

"Good morning Issei." Xenovia said as she welcomed her gentlemen caller.

Issei did as he had done over the past few days, and pushed his worries about the upcoming battle, to the back of his mind. And put on his best smile as he complimented Xenovia on her chosen outfit.

Xenovia was wearing a dark blue tank top which was slightly darker than her hair. Along with that, draped upon her shoulders, she wore a stylish denim jacket and a black skirt. Also, instead of high heels, Xenovia was wearing trainers as opposed to the other girls who except for Koneko, wore classier footwear.

"Those clothes look great Xenovia. The fashion suits you very well." Issei said with his masked now placed on to hide his inner worries and troubles.

"Thank you Issei, Asia and Irina went shopping with me recently to help me find some more casual clothes for our date today.

Today's date unlike his previous one's this week, was very specific due to Xenovia's personal requests. So this time, instead of planning out where he was going to take his knight today, Issei was going to the places where Xenovia herself asked to go.

As they stepped out of the house and boarded an oncoming bus, the sekiryutei and Kuoh academies newest student council president, headed to their first destination… The pool.

After the former exorcists, previous embarrassment at the last time she went to the pool with everyone, Xenovia wished to get in some practice whilst getting some decent exercise at the same time.

It wasn't that Xenovia did not know to swim, in fact, Xenovia was surprisingly a very well knowing athlete who excelled in a majority of sporting challenges.

As she trained in the past to be an exorcist, Xenovia was taught how to swim, if the situation were to revert into a chase in the water with her target.

However, she was only taught to jump in with her usual combat gear, which even though it was a daring outfit to swim in, it still did not quite match the complexity that Xenovia suffered with when she was trying to put on a swimsuit.

So the main means for practicing in such a task, was meant to get Xenovia used to how to correctly wear a swimsuit and to assist her if she encountered a situation where she may need to wear one.

"So why did you want to go to the pool so much today Xenovia?" Issei questioned as they reached the ticket booth.

"Well you see, this is quite embarrassing really. But I have been invited to go to the pool before with the rest of my friends and colleagues of the school council. But I was too embarrassed to show myself as so weak in front of all of them." Xenovia said making Issei pull her close to his side.

"Well don't worry Xenovia, we will practice all day if we have to. I won't rest until you are fully confident that you can proudly join your friends at the pool." Issei said as they finally reached their stop.

"I'm grateful. Thank you Issei." Xenovia replied as they now approached the ticket counter.

Just as the pair were about to split up and proceed to their specified gender changing rooms, Xenovia with a quick flick of her wrist, pulled Issei inside a family specified changing room and locked the door behind them.

"Xenovia, what's going on?" Issei asked as Xenovia began to remove her clothes. 

"What do you mean Issei? You said you would help me practice putting on a swimsuit today didn't you? So you're going to help me put it on obviously aren't you?" Xenovia asked as she removed her bra.

"I know I said I'd help you practice, but I didn't know you meant this way." Issei replied to Xenovia's daring actions.

"But if you leave me here alone to do it, I'll be so embarrassed. It will take me so long to do this by myself. And you don't you want me upset do you?" Xenovia asked putting on the innocent girl act and using Issei chivalry to her advantage.

"I understand." Issei said as he removed her swimsuit from the bag.

Xenovia made Issei blush harder when she removed her skirt and her underwear with her back towards him.

Issei felt his heartbeat increase, he could feel just how much Xenovia trusted him to leave herself completely unguarded like this.

Issei grazed his fingertips along Xenovia's naked skin and made the surprised girl let out a noise as he brought his warm hands up to her chest to place on the first half of her swimsuit.

"So this is what Rias meant, when it feels good for a demon to get what she desires." Xenovia said as he fitted her bikini top on with the adjusted right size.

"Okay, now I just have to put on the bottom half. Can you spread your legs a little for me then Xenovia?" Issei said in a flustered state.

Xenovia brought her feet backwards and inserted them each into the individual holes of the water proof swim wear.

Issei's hands glided against Xenovia's thighs as he lifted and fitted Xenovia's bottom half around her hips.

"Alright, it's all finished now." Issei said as he went to retreat the changing room.

"Not quite yet Issei. You still have to put some sun cream on me." Xenovia said making Issei surprised.

"Why do I have to put sun cream on you Xenovia? Didn't you already do that this morning?" Issei asked in a puzzled state.

"The pool is an outside one and didn't expect it to be so hot today. You wouldn't want me to get sunburnt, now would you?" Xenovia said attacking Issei's chivalrous nature again.

"I guess it can't be helped then." Issei said as Xenovia lay on her belly and he placed some sun cream on both his hands.

What Xenovia did not know though, was that she was entering into a territory that she herself was unaware she was not ready for.

"Okay I'll start with your legs so please stay still." Issei said as Xenovia grinned with her eyes closed.

Xenovia's torso sprung up the minute that Issei's gentle but firm hands began to rub the cream alongside her thighs.

"Stay still Xenovia. I still have to do your back and your arms." Issei said making Xenovia squirm even more.

"Wait you're kidding me right? Stop!" Were Xenovia's last words before Issei made her feel too good for her own good?

(Because of the excitement Xenovia gained from pushing her luck too far, the cocky exorcist had to shower in the girls changing room and reapply sun cream on herself….)

"Sorry for the wait." Xenovia said as she exited the girls changing room feeling slightly embarrassed by the noises she made whilst massaged her before.

"No worries. Let's do some stretches and get in the pool." Issei said making Xenovia cheer up.

After they finished their warm up, Issei had yet another surprise attack to launch on Xenovia.

"Oh by the way Xenovia, about your swimsuit…." Issei said as he gazed at the bikini covering her up.

"What about it… Does it look weird?" Xenovia asked feeling that she had made a mistake with her purchase.

"No, not at all. It look's great on you. You look very mature and sexy." Issei said making the normally calm and composed Xenovia, blush like a normal high school girl.

What started off as an awkward event for both Xenovia and Issei, quickly turned into a majority of competitive competitions between the two powerful swimmers.

Xenovia and Issei had a blast setting record times as they continuously did numerous laps in the pool.

However, even though Xenovia was witnessing Issei smiling whilst they swam and played together, the sapphire haired teen noticed glimpses of an expression she knew all too well.

As Xenovia changed into the outfit that Issei presented her with, the knight contemplated whether she should use this opportunity alone with her master, to find out if her suspicions about him were in fact true.

Xenovia once again exited a changing room but this time, instead of wearing a swimsuit, the dazzling beauty was wearing a sophisticated and stylish black dress with the heels to match the colour design.

Issei had also changed from his casual clothing and wore Xenovia's matching colours.

The pair exited the clothing store arm in arm as they approached one of Japan's most notorious restaurants.

"Excuse me, a table for me and my good lady please." Issei said getting the owners attention.

"I'm sorry sir I'm afraid we are fully….." The gentleman began to say but his words failed to process any further the moment he decided to take a glimpse of his new customer.

"It's been a long time Cecil." Issei said as he familiarly addressed the high classed entrepreneur.

"Se…Se…Sekiryutei?!" The man said as he revealed his innate fear for his newest guest.

"So you own a restaurant now? Glad to see you have turned over a new leaf." Issei said acting very close to this now intimidated rich upstart.

"What can I do for you Mr Hyoudou sir?" He asked trying to be very friendly now.

"That's Mr Hyoudou Gremory now Cecil. I'm a happily married man." Issei replied making the mystery past acquaintance of Issei's quickly correct himself.

"Of course, I'm very sorry sir! Now what was it? Table for two? Certainly right this way to the VIP room please. I insist." Cecil said as he led them to a private room for just the two of them.

"A friend of yours?" Xenovia asked as they followed the nervous man.

"I wouldn't say friend. More like a reformed fallen angel. I met him after he bragged about being one of Raynare's men. But he turned out to be a timid character who couldn't even use holy powers let alone hurt me." Issei said making Xenovia wonder more now.

How could somebody who strikes this much fear into his enemies, be worried anything or anyone for that matter?

As the two now took their seats, the air between them lay quiet as they both perused the menus

"Issei, is something bothering you?" Xenovia started with to open up the topic.

"Of course not Xenovia, I'm absolutely fine. I guess I'm just hungry. Hmmm what should I order?" Issei said as he tried to smash away the topic.

But Xenovia was quick on her return, determined not to let Issei escape and hide away his heart.

"You're lying Issei. You've been very good at hiding your worries, but at times, I've seen you slip up and show me your true expression. And it's not a happy expression. It's an expression I know all too well. An expression I placed on my face as I went into my battle with Kokabiel. A face to show that I am ready to die in my upcoming battle. But you didn't let me do that, you offered to help me and you accepted me for who I was despite our sides being at opposite ends. Now I'm returning the favour to you. Please Issei, please tell me what's got you so worked up." Xenovia finished saying making Issei's finely forged mask crumble and fall to the floor.

"I guess I can't hide the truth forever can I?" Issei said as he prepared to reveal his inner feelings.

Xenovia waited patiently, giving Issei plenty of time to express himself.

"I'm afraid Xenovia. I'm worried about our battle with Loki. I've faced a lot of tough opponents in the past, but never against a god. A few years ago, I had nothing and I was all alone. But since I met Rias, I have gained so much more than I could ever ask for. And just when I feel I am surrounded by those I love and who love me, a great threat has made itself aware to me and is threatening to take you all away. I spent this week with all of you so I could thank you for all you have done for me. And to say goodbye to each of you one by one.

I was willing to throw my own life away to protect all of you and your futures." Issei said only to leave Xenovia in silence as she knew, there was a but coming into all of this.

"But I don't want to leave all of you. All this week has done for me, is remind me of what and who I have to lose. And because of that, I'm even more afraid of what is going to happen if I let all of you down. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want my son growing up without a father. And I don't want any of you to be left alone when I swore to protect you. But I don't want to lose any of you. That's why, that's why I have to do everything I can to stop him!" Issei said as the table shook in response to his erupting despair and anger.

The shaking made an immediate stop as Xenovia's hand made contact with his.

"Don't worry Issei. None of us are going to die. We will forever stay by your side. Do you know why?" Xenovia asked making Issei curious as to her answer.

"Because you make us stronger. Because you take such great of all of us, we don't want anything to happen to you. Do you know what this tattoo here means?" Xenovia asked as she undid the magical circle on her arm.

Issei remained silent as Xenovia showed off her crimson tattoo.

"It's our promise our oath to protect you. We don't want you to die Issei. And we're not going to let anyone god or no god, take you away from us." Xenovia said making Issei smile.

Issei finally cheered up after Xenovia's kind words and spent the duration of their dinner smiling truly.

"I feel so much better now. Thank you Xenovia, you really helped me today." Issei said making Xenovia smile.

"Well I am your knight. It's my honour to help you in any way possible Issei." Xenovia replied.

Issei and Xenovia left the restaurant, with the Sekiryutei leaving a generous tip. After leaving the top class establishment, Issei removed his tie and placed his arm on Xenovia's shoulder, pulling her close to his side.

"Issei?"

"I'm feeling really good right now, let me show you one more place that we can let loose and have some fun." Issei said as he pointed to a huge building with a neon sign.

"I've never done this before, but it looks like fun." Xenovia said as they entered the not so busy building of the night.

"One karaoke box room for two please." Issei asked the cashier politely.

Issei brought Xenovia to a karaoke house, another place where she may or may not be invited to by fellow classmates.

Xenovia was a little stiff at first, this being her first time singing in general….

However, after she got used to it, she surprisingly turned out to be quite the gifted singer.

Issei stared in awe at Xenovia's newly awakened talent and listened to her voice as it brought out the notes to the music in perfect harmony.

Issei went to the bathroom before they left to go back home and to Issei's surprise, a revelation was spoken to him by his partner Draig.

"She's not wrong you know?" Draig said taking Issei's attention after he finished washing his hands.

"What do you mean Draig? What's not wrong?" Issei questioned as he tried to get on the same page as the red dragon that lay dormant in his arm.

"What your knight just said about how you are making everyone else stronger. Haven't you noticed it lately partner?" Draig questioned making Issei focus.

"Notice what? What's happening to everyone Draig?" Issei asked clearly without a clue in the world about what draig was talking about.

"Ever since you decided to grant the desires of all of your female companions, they have been getting stronger with the strength you have gifted them with. The power of the Sekiryutei, was transferred to them in different ways."

"So you're saying, that Asia, Akeno and Koneko have received a power boost because our bodies became one?" Issei asked now thinking about how he hadn't seen any of the other girls since he took them out on their dates.

"That's exactly what I am saying Issei. Ever since you awakened and mastered your king form, whenever you have decided to bed with somebody, you have granted them a power boost. But this wouldn't be possible if the receiver did not possess strong feelings for you. If that were not the case, they would be consumed by the power and changed forever." Draig said making Issei shocked by this revelation.

"So I can make everyone stronger by accepting their feelings and gifting them with some of my power?" Issei asked feeling a ray of hope come crashing down onto him.

"That's correct. Those girls and their love for you, will make them stronger." Draig said making Issei fully aware of the situation.

"Thanks Draig, that helps a lot." Issei said as he was about to leave.

"But I must say, even though many of the Sekiryutei have attracted and consumed many women, you are the first to control your power in such a manner. You truly are the best and strongest host of the Sekiryutei's power. And I am glad to be your partner." Draig said making Issei grin.

"The feelings mutual Draig." Issei said as he left the bathroom and re-joined with his date.

As they returned home that night, Issei entered his household with Xenovia, another resolve in his mind.

"Hey Issei, I'm not really tired right now. Why don't we try practice for the day when I bear your dragon baby?" Xenovia asked half joking and half serious.

Issei picked up the startled girl in a bridal carry and escorted her to her bedroom.

"If that is your wish." Issei said with determination.

As Xenovia lay on her bed with nothing but the covers to hug her back, Issei closed the door.

(I will make them stronger! I will protect them! I won't let Loki take anyone away!)

( _Lemon scene)_

 _ **Issei stared at Xenovia as sat at the edge of her bed.**_

 _ **His fingertips felt like the edge of a feather as they stroked gently against her body.**_

 _ **The Sekiryutei's touch felt like electricity pulsing through Xenovia's body.**_

 _ **Xenovia leaned herself backwards onto Issei's chest where Issei began to massage her hungry body from behind.**_

 _ **The Sekiryutei's hand's cupped both of her well-formed breasts and massaged them in a circular motion.**_

 _ **Xenovia began to moan, her weak spot already made obvious.**_

 _ **Issei continued to focus his attention on Xenovia's chest to make her the most comfortable before they began.**_

 _ **Issei's finger's suddenly snuck onto the top of her breasts and pinched at her nipples.**_

 _ **Xenovia let out another unique tone as Issei showed her new feelings her body could experience.**_

 _ **To Issei's surprise, Xenovia was already dripping wet from the massage on her breasts alone.**_

 _ **Issei was just about to stop his massage and proceed to massage another area with his fingers, when suddenly he was stopped by none other than Xenovia. Who begged him to stay where he was.**_

" _ **Please don't stop, my breasts feel so good right now, they're on fire. Just put it in like this." Xenovia said Issei continued to rub her breasts.**_

 _ **To her personal request, Issei remained behind the girl as they lay backwards on the bed.**_

 _ **Xenovia spread her legs wide open and accepted Issei's inner dragon from this unusual position.**_

 _ **But this angle wasn't going to prevent Issei from giving Xenovia the satisfaction that she so long-fully desired.**_

 _ **Issei placed Xenovia's special sheath that she always carried on herself on his Ascalon as it entered inside her.**_

" _ **That feels great Issei. More! More!" Xenovia shouted showing her enthusiasm for Issei's incredible technique.**_

 _ **As Xenovia's moans got louder and louder, Issei began to move faster and faster.**_

 _ **Xenovia's chest felt ablaze as did her pussy, Issei's Ascalon and hands fully setting her pleasure gauge at maximum.**_

 _ **And with a loud moan from both of them, the sound of Issei's sheath shattering from sheer force resounding inside Xenovia's special area.**_

 _ **(Lemon scene over)**_

Elsewhere, the other members of Issei's peerage were training their newly obtained power.

Akeno was deep in the underworld facing her father in a sparring battle.

Asia was deep in the mountains continuing her mission to bond with her newly gifted dragon companion.

As for Koneko, the agile white cat seeked the help of her older sister to increase her capabilities and abilities with her Nekomata power.

They all trained continuously with a strong resolve.

They all trained with the sole purpose they all possessed. They seeked strength to protect him. They won't let the Sekiryutei die.

 **And that's chapter 19 completed! Only one day remains now until Loki will fall upon the underworld and do battle with hell's strongest dragon warrior. For the last remaining day, I will be doing a chapter with just Issei and Rias. Where they will do some baby shopping for supplies and spend the day together. Thanks for your continued support and please if you have any questions message me** **.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The destined battle approaches! Issei's secret technique?

 **Sorry for the delay guys, I was quite poorly last week and I felt really bad that I couldn't upload this chapter. I thank you for all waiting patiently as we journey into the last peace chapter up to the battle. No war with Loki. Please enjoy** **.**

Issei collapsed, falling down to one knee once again. The Sekiryutei awoke early, leaving his wife's warm embrace.

Issei felt too restless and could not calm himself down from what was around the corner.

Just one more sunset, only one more night sky to see. And then, Issei and his peerage would face the biggest threat that they have had yet.

And since the early hours, Issei has been training himself to make up for his pessimistic attitude he previously approached the battle with the god of mischief.

He originally intended to use this week they had left, to say goodbye to all those he cherished and cared for. However, after spending all of that time with everyone, this ended up reversing his original intentions.

Spending so much time with everyone and actually growing closer with all of them, just made Issei realise, that more than anything…. He didn't want to die and leave them all behind.

His excitement grew as he lay beside his wife every night and felt both the heartbeat of his precious Rias and his unborn child as they beat in the same joyful rhythm.

Issei was no longer going into this battle with the sole intention of sacrificing himself for all of them. He was honouring the request of his loved ones and was trying to go back home with all of them.

As his body dripped with sweat, Issei felt his original strength begin to un-rust and return to normal.

Just as the early riser was about to shower and return to his precious wife's side, Draig who remained silent during Issei's training, began to break the silence.

"How are you feeling partner?" Draig asked as Issei revitalised under the shower head.

"Yeah I'm feeling good. I feel after that extra hour I spent in and out of cardinal crimson king mode, that I'm back to normal." Issei replied making Draig feel slightly at ease.

"Aren't you afraid anymore?" Draig asked as he felt Issei's breathing slowly at the core of his being.

"I wouldn't say that my fear has disappeared completely, it's more like, I know I'm not fighting alone anymore. Everyone is counting on me… And I can't afford to let them down." Issei said answering Draig's expectations.

"I see, well I'm always alongside you. You're never alone partner." Draig said making Issei grin.

Suddenly, Issei's joyful expression changed to a much more gloomy kind.

"Hey Draig, do you remember our agreement?" Issei said making Draig also speak in a more serious tone.

"Are you sure about this Issei? It's a very dangerous technique." Draig replied.

"But can I pull it off? Do I have the power to do it?" Issei asked feeling hopeful.

"By being by your side as long as I have, I can determine that if you were to try to do this technique that it would work. But at a hefty price." Draig said.

"Then if all else fails, I'll be counting on you to protect everyone… Okay Draig?" Issei said making the Sekiryutei silent and then answer.

"Okay partner, leave it to me. I promise, that if the worst should happen, I will take care of everything and let you rest." Draig said to Issei giving the worrisome teen reassurance and comfort.

"Thank you. I'm counting on you Draig." Issei said as he exited the shower and dried himself off.

The clock on Issei's bedside table, read the time 4:00 am. As a result, the now fresh and clean Hyoudou Issei, climbed back into bed with his beautiful wife.

Issei wrapped around her waist and snuggled up against her back.

Upon closer inspection, Issei just takes this opportunity, to view his Rias and how fast Ryujin continued to grow inside her.

According to Sirzechs and the underworld doctor, a pregnancy involving a half dragon and half demon hybrid, not to mention because Issei is the Sekiryutei, the pregnancy tended to be cut in half. Which is why to Issei and Rias' surprise, Rias now looked like she was seven months pregnant. Even though in reality, she was only three months.

Issei reflected on his past life. How he used to admire Rias and her beauty from afar, only to hide in plain sight as per Sirzechs' orders. He joyfully hugged and held her close, as he reminded himself that this was reality. The girl he had been in love with for so long, was his wife and he no longer had to gaze at her from a distance. He could hold her and keep her all to himself.

Issei knows that it has been hard for his Rias to adjust her pregnancy around her normal life.

Thanks to magic though, Rias was able to attend university, without having anybody pester her about her bump, which to others, was nowhere to be seen. She still had to carry little Ryujin inside her belly with her, but she was able to do this without any distractions.

Issei rubbed Rias' bump, closing his eyes as he thought to himself. "I'm so happy to have met you Rias."

Issei was out like a light, his physical and mental exhaustion taking its toll upon him.

8:00 am on the dot, the crimson queen awoke. To her surprise, Issei was still resting alongside her.

A huge smile appeared on Rias' face as she heard the sound of his breathing.

With all of the sharing she had to endure, Rias suddenly felt her selfish urges rise to the surface as she pulled and nestled his head into her chest.

"He's all ours now Ryujin. We're going to spend the day with daddy." Rias said causing the tiny dragon baby inside of her, to move around in response to his mother's voice.

Rias no longer felt the need to hold herself back. She had spent her nights next to her darling husband every night this week. However, this time, the feelings inside her were different. Her fellow companions were now fully satisfied. And she had endured long enough this separation from her precious Issei.

It has been hard for Rias' lately. Ever since she graduated from Kuoh academy, she missed those days where she could spend it all alone with her Issei.

Just the two of them in the old occult research building. It was only a few hours a day, but to Rias, it was very hard to feel so far away from him.

But that all changes in an instant, when her Sekiryutei arrives at her gates and whisks her away from all of her academics.

She has craved his warmth for some time now. She went to bed with her every night this week, but in the morning, she was always separated from him. After she told him to answer everyone's feelings.

But today was different! Today she could spend some quality time with Issei. She wanted to relax and reassure her husband. Not a doubt in her mind occurred with tomorrow's battle. She knew, deep down, that Issei was going to protect her and everyone else.

That's just the man she married. And as his wife, she was going to support him with everything she had.

At first Rias was worried about her intimacy with Issei effecting the baby inside her, but to her doctor's helpful aid, it was actually encouraged. According to the advisor, the Sekiryutei's magical power and essence, supported the baby's growth like a strong vitamin to help with bone development.

So they refused to worry about stopping.

After Rias' bump got bigger, she slightly worried that Issei would no longer find her attractive. That because the other girls were not in the same circumstance, that he would be repulsed and negligent to touch her.

But she was wrong to worry. Issei said nothing of the sort. In fact, Rias felt more beautiful than she ever thought she could possibly be. She felt true beauty. The beauty of being a mother.

Issei's hazel eyes opened slowly and peered into her deep blue eyes.

"Morning handsome." Rias said as he looked straight at her.

"Morning beautiful." Issei said after he kissed her on the lips.

"Looks like you managed to get some sleep after all then." Rias said as Issei wiped away the sleep from his eyes.

"I guess I can't hide it from you Rias. I couldn't hold still last night. With all that's happening I just." Issei said, quickly interrupted by Rias' warm and tender touch as they brushed against his lips.

"Don't worry. I'm just glad you managed to rest peacefully after all. I worry you know." Rias gently replied making Issei feel relaxed.

"Well I'm all yours today Rias." Issei said making her smile.

"And I'm not going to waste a single second. Right time for a bath." Rias suddenly said as she climbed out of bed and headed to their en-suite bathroom.

"Rias?" Issei said clearly his half asleep state struggling to process what just happened.

"Well don't just sit there, come on. The water is going to get cold." Rias said as she stood in the doorway, with a towel hugging her waist.

Issei complied and approached her.

Rias wrapped her arms around him and let the towel drop to the floor.

The Sekiryutei kissed her neck and lifted her into his arms.

"I'm not heavy am I" Rias enquired as she stared at her stomach.

Issei ran his hands through her hair as their faces collided together.

"You're as light as a feather." The sekiryutei replied with as he climbed into the bath with her.

Issei leaned back against the bath's wall. Allowing Rias, to lean back onto his chest. Her baby bump poking out through the bubbles.

"Hey Issei, what should we call the baby if they turn out to be a girl?" Rias suddenly asked as they bathed together.

"Hmmm. That's a good question. Let's see…. How about Risa? Or Raesha?" Issei replied making Rias smile.

"I don't care what the gender of the baby is though. I just care that this baby is going to be our baby." Rias said as she leaned herself further up on Issei's chest.

"So what did you want to do today Rias?" Issei asked.

"Well, according to the doctor, this pregnancy won't last that much longer. So I think its best we go get some baby supplies." Rias said surprising Issei.

"But I thought that Sirzechs said he had already bought everything we need last week?" Issei enquired making Rias sigh.

"Oh, he bought everything alright. But he bought everything in the underworld. And even though our baby will be a devil like us, I don't want to have our neighbours woken up by the sound of that hydra roaring mobile that he bought. I want to have normal baby stuff. Not just crazy underworld toys which will do japan more harm than good." Rias said as she remembered looking at the room after Sirzechs was finished designing it.

"In that case, let's choose some good supplies for little Ryujin or Risa." Issei said as he hugged her from behind.

And so as they planned together in the bathroom, Rias and Issei left the house and headed for town.

However, when the married pair finally arrived at the baby store, an unexpected guest was waiting for them.

"Good morning Rias, Issei-kun." A voice said making Rias slightly annoyed.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?" Rias replied feeling both annoyed that herself and Issei would not be alone again. And the fact that she couldn't trust him to behave himself.

"Ha-ha! You're too naïve if you think that you can shop for my little niece or nephew and escape my line of intel." Sirzechs said pointing at the woman who now approached them in her usual maid outfit.

"Grayfia! You told him didn't you?" Rias said slightly annoyed at Grayfia's slip of the tongue.

"Rias that is not the way a member of the Gremory household should behave. And besides, you know that he would have figured it out anyway, even if I didn't tell him." Grayfia replied convincing Rias to calm down.

"I guess you are right. Well let's go inside then. Hang on, where has he gone now?" Rias said causing Issei to point at the doors to the store.

"Come on then Rias." Sirzechs said as he quickly entered through the double automatic doors.

Rias sighed and walked into the Rias sighed and walked into the Rias sighed and walked into the shop holding her husband's hand.

By time that Rias and Issei had entered inside the shop, (due to Rias' pregnancy slowing her down) Sirzechs was long gone and nowhere to be seen.

Issei grabbed a nearby trolley and placed the first most important item inside of it.

Rias poked Issei in the arm and said with a serious look…

"Listen mister, don't think that I'm doing all of the changes for the baby. You've got to do your fair share." Rias said with a resolve that would not falter.

"I wouldn't dare put all of the work on you honey. I've seen your mood swings enough to tell me that would be a bad idea." Issei said making Rias flustered.

"It's the hormones! I can't help it you know." She said suddenly going quiet.

Issei stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing you." Issei said making Rias smile again.

"Well if you do too much of that, I'll start battering down the hatches in the bedroom if you don't behave Sekiryutei." Rias whispered into his ear.

"But could you resist my charm or touch for long?" Issei whispered back causing Rias to blush.

"Quiet you. A girl can be strong when the need arises." Rias replied making Issei grin.

After crossing off most of the necessities off the list, Rias had a decision to make.

"So, are we going to use the special milk that the doctor provided us with, or?" Issei whispered in her ear so as to not let others hear.

"Well the doctor said that the best way to help our baby, would be the more natural way. So I guess we're going to need some of these." Rias said as she picked up a breast pump and several bottles.

"Only the best for our little one. Your mum is going to take such good care of you." Issei to the bump making Rias blush.

"You're going to be their parent too you know." Rias said making Issei remember the kindness and care he received from his parents.

"Yeah I am." Issei replied with a smile. A desire burning desire deep inside of him wanting to care for his child with the same level of care he was given.

As the pair circled into the next aisle, a huge ruckus could be heard as they began to turn the corner.

"This one! It's perfect for my little niece or nephew!" Sirzechs yelled as he carried the world's largest teddy bear.

Sirzechs, inner uncle was pouring out of him as he balanced a mountain of baby supplies in his own trolley, showing both Issei and Rias, that he certainly been busy.

Just as Issei and Rias were about to exit the aisle and proceed to the checkout, Rias stopped suddenly when something caught the corner of her eye.

"Hey Issei, look at this. It's perfect." Rias said as she held a medium sized teddy in her hands.

Issei examined what Rias had found. It was a red dragon medium sized teddy. It was red all over except for its belly and under its jaw which was dyed in a golden yellow.

"This way, our little Ryujin or Risa, knows that their daddy is always there to protect them." Rias said as she cuddled the dragon before putting it in along with the other baby bits.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Issei said as he held his wife close to him.

The cashier who served Sirzechs, almost fainted on the spot when he paid with a 100,000 yen bill and asked her to keep the change.

It was official. At the end of this day, Sirzechs buying from this store, would certainly be remembered by the other patrons who watched him walk joyfully out of the store with all of his bags.

After the Sekiryutei and the ruin princess returned from their outing, they found that the house was completely empty. The pair was finally alone.

Issei and Rias sat down for a romantic, home cooked, candlelit dinner.

They toasted to their babies healthy growth and to the rest of their years they would live happily together.

Rias looked forward to the day when the three of them could go out together. Just her, Issei and little Ryujin or Risa. They would take them to the zoo, amusement parks, festivals and even historical landmarks to teach them about the country and town that their mum and dad eventually came together within.

Rias was secretly excited to teach her child the joys of Japanese culture and its fascinating history. She treasured all of the time that she had got to spend with little Millicas, but secretly, she wished to have a child with the one she would be destined to spend her entire life with.

The crimson queen knew that everything was going to be fine. Her Sekiryutei would protect everyone, and she wouldn't let anything, not even the threat of ragnarok take away everything and everyone that she could not live without.

As they dined together peacefully, Rias reflected on her feelings once again. How she felt about everyone else sharing Issei with her.

Now in reality, at first Rias was not happy in the slightest about letting anyone else feel Issei's touch. Touching their lips with his and resting beside him.

But after seeing and feeling the happy and blissful atmosphere during this week, Rias surprisingly became okay with it all.

Issei still treated her no differently and she still felt both treasured and loved.

Rias noticed that Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko and Asia had changed dramatically this past week.

The gloomy Akeno who mostly smiled to hide away her innate pain, now smiled truthfully after Issei accepted her feelings and healed her wounded heart.

She was now showing true strength and had now even reached new heights.

Asia who was previously timid and quiet, was no longer afraid to say what she wanted and was now beginning to show no signs of a troubled past.

Koneko who was so scared of her power and her older sister taking her away or hurting those that surrounded her, had begun to invite Kuroka to the Hyoudou-Gremory residence and has even left willingly with her to train in the art of Senjutsu.

And finally Xenovia, who showed signs of envy to Kiba's swordsmanship, had finally smashed through the wall that was blocking her progress.

Unknown to the Sekiryutei, Rias was acting slightly hungry for something other than the food in front of her. The ruin princess was undressing her husband with her eyes and wished to pounce on top of him from her chair.

She was not sure if it was because her Sekiryutei was sleeping with the other girls, or the hormones, or even the fact that Issei hadn't made love to her for four days. But Rias was finding it hard to control herself as Issei now commenced the washing up.

Rias felt as if Issei was massaging her naked body as she struggled to finish the fine cuisine that Issei had made for her. The girl was more interested in skipping straight to dessert.

Rias' body began to grow hotter as she watched Issei clean the dishes with his soaped up hands.

Images of Issei washing her in the shower began to creep into her mind.

Her body continued to hunger for his touch and before Rias knew what she was doing, Issei was being forced to abandon the washing up and focus on the primal girl who began to undress him and force her tongue into his mouth.

Issei responded to his wife's desires and kissed her back.

Issei carried his wife up the stairs as she removed couldn't stop her hands for removing her clothes and scattering them on every step.

Issei gently placed her on the bed and looked deep into her eyes as she stared back at him with lust.

"Issei, please hurry." Rias said as felt she could not endure any more time to wait.

( _ **Lemon scene)**_

 _ **Rias moaned at Issei's slightest touch. His fingers glided along her thighs and it surprised her greatly how heated up his minimal touch was driving her crazy.**_

 _ **Her spread out legs suddenly grappled Issei's back and pulled him down on top of her.**_

 _ **Rias grabbed Issei's hands and placed them on her chest almost forcing him to follow her instructions. The ruin princess was so heated up, she could no longer take Issei's teasing.**_

" _ **Issei, hurry up and enter me." Rias begged but Issei wasn't about to let this end as quickly as she wanted.**_

 _ **The cunning Sekiryutei surpassed the horny girls grapple and instead began to massage her chest.**_

" _ **No Issei, hurry up and get inside me!" Rias practically screamed but her pleas fell on death ears.**_

 _ **Issei continued the foreplay as he begun to lick her clitoris.**_

 _ **Rias grabbed the back of Issei's head and moaned loudly his technique caused her to have an orgasm.**_

 _ **Spreading her lips apart, Issei licked deep inside of her and caused the desperate Rias to go crazy.**_

 _ **The juices from her opening began to drip onto the sensitive touch of Issei's tongue making Rias both embarrassed and aroused.**_

 _ **Switching the target of his tongue to the wet Rias' nipples, the Sekiryutei entered the girl with his fingers.**_

 _ **With the house empty and not a disruption in sight, Rias moaned as loud as she could, unable to herself control her volume.**_

 _ **After climaxing a third time, Rias' wish was granted. And Issei entered inside of her with his dragonic blade.**_

 _ **As Issei's tempo grew faster and faster, Rias' moans grew louder and louder. This proved the girls true enjoyment for the sex that she had desired for so long.**_

 _ **With a loud finish, the pair both climaxed.**_

 _ **However, just as Issei was about to go to wash himself off, Rias' lips suddenly enveloped around Issei's member.**_

" _ **Not yet, I want more." Rias said in between sucking Issei.**_

 _ **The hungry girl thoroughly cleaned Issei's dick and hugged it afterwards with her breasts.**_

 _ **Her chest was on fire as she rubbed the sides of it with her sensitive and erect nipples.**_

 _ **To the crimson haired girls delight, Issei became hard again and she licked him from the bottom to the tip.**_

" _ **Looks like I need to put those desires of yours to rest. Okay then Rias, I won't stop until you're fully satisfied." Issei said as he pushed her back onto the bed with her behind facing him.**_

 _ **With his hands gripped onto her hips, Issei began thrusting powerfully and churned up her insides.**_

" _ **It's good! Oh Issei that's so good!" Rias said as Issei now lifted her directly onto his penis and began to thrust inside her again, whilst he made her mouth feel good to.**_

 _ **Rias collapsed onto the bed again as Issei slid her off of his Ascalon.**_

 _ **But still, the crimson queen stood once again and began to rub Issei's privates against her own.**_

 _ **So Issei gently lay her down once again, this time on her side. And boosted himself back to work again.**_

 _ **Rias stretched her legs up high as Issei began to drill inside her once again.**_

 _ **Rias wrestled Issei onto the mattress and began to ride on top of him, grabbing Issei's hands again and placing them on her nipples.**_

" _ **Squeeze my nipples Sekiryutei! Make me cum!" Rias screamed as she bounced on top of him over and over again.**_

 _ **Rias began to rub her g-spot as Issei continued to make her feel incredible.**_

" _ **Explosion!" Draig cried out as Issei finished her with another wave of pleasure.**_

 _ **Rias' sexual desires combined with her hormones, were finally satisfied after Issei made love to her another 3 times.**_

 _ **The young and loving couple lay side by side with each other as they struggled to catch their breath.**_

 _ **(End of lemon scene)**_

"Wow, you really missed me didn't you?" Issei joked making Rias answer seriously.

"Of course. It's been too long since we went all out." Rias said as she managed to steady her breathing.

"We certainly went all out today." Issei said with a grin.

"So am I still the best at pleasing you in the bedroom department?" Rias said with a lustful look.

"Oh without question. You are so wild Rias. Not the innocent girl that I saw you play at Kuoh academy. But this dragon will happily keep you satisfied. Don't worry." Issei said kissing her again.

Rias grabbed Issei's cheeks and began to kiss him back.

"So Rias, about tomorrow." Issei began to say making Rias cross.

"Don't you dare tell me to wait here for your safe return. I'm going and that's final." Rias said making Issei sad.

"But I want you and the baby to be safe." Issei argued making Rias more mad.

"And do you think I want to live in a world without you in it?! I won't let Loki take you away from me. You're irreplaceable to me." Rias argued back.

"But what if I can't defeat him?! I'm not sure that I can beat him. I've never faced a god before. And if something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. I won't lose anyone I love ever again!" Issei yelled only to calm down by Rias' hand on his cheek.

"You can win. You are my Sekiryutei and you are the strongest man I have ever met. I believe in you Issei. You can do it." Rias said making Issei cry.

"I swear to you! I swear to keep you safe." Issei said in tears as he held her.

"I know you will. Because you are my Sekiryutei." Rias replied as she calmed down his rushing heart.

 **And that is the end of chapter 20! What's next?... The battle you have all been waiting for! And I hope to release chapter 21 tomorrow** **. I've wanted to get this fight started for so long now! And I aim to not disappoint anyone for the content I have prepared.**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The plan to defeat the Sekiryutei! Seal the cardinal crimson king!

All was quiet in the Gremory household as each member stood behind the transportation circle prepared.

Today was the day, and now all that needed to be done, was walk into the circle and prepare for battle.

As the hour of the war drew near, everyone was equipped and ready for battle.

Xenovia held her Durandal and Issei's Ascalon, Asia tightly clenched her hand around the spear of Fafnir, Akeno had already changed into her miku outfit, and Koneko was already in her Nekomata state.

Dragon blood dripped from Gasper's fangs, Rossweise was already in her Valkyrie armour and Rias was holding the Sekiryutei's hand. As he stood tall as the leader of the Gremories in his cardinal crimson king form.

Issei waited a couple more seconds for his other knight who still showed no signs of appearing.

But Issei wasn't worried. He had full confidence in Kiba. And even if he didn't make it before they left for battle, he would definitely be there fighting by his side.

Only a few minutes remained before Issei and the others were to depart.

"Okay everyone, this it! Today we fight not just for ourselves, we fight for Japan! If we don't stop Loki today, ragnarok will commence and both our world and Japan will cease to exist. But don't worry, your king believes in every last one of you! So let's do this! Let's show the god of mischief, who it truly is that should be feared!" Issei said adjusting his comrades to combat mode.

Issei and the rest of the residents of the Hyoudou-Gremory household, stepped into the centre of the transportation circle, and disappeared within an instant.

The Gremories reappeared onto the battlefield where the battle will now commence.

However, as soon as they arrived, the group couldn't help but feel that they have been here before.

It then hit them! This was the same battlefield that Issei had faced against the old Satan faction and Euclid in a colossal battle.

All of a sudden, as the Gremories touched the ground beneath them, all but Issei are left standing as their feet touch a hidden amethyst magic circle beneath them.

Issei cried out in pain as a ferocious electrical current raced through his entire body.

"Issei! What's wrong?!" Rias said as Issei's appearance began to change.

"Demotion!" The boosted gear said as Issei's king armour disappeared and reverted the Sekiryutei into his queen armour instead.

"Ah Sekiryutei, I'm glad to see you and your friends could make it. And it seems like you found my welcome gift. Excellent!" a voice said as it began to come into view.

"Loki! Damn you!" Rias said as Issei painfully stood up again.

"What is the meaning of this? God of mischief Loki?!" Rossweise chimed in as she studied the Norse characters on the huge circle.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, whilst the Sekiryutei has been slacking off with his daily training schedule, I have been preparing a plan to kill the red dragon emperor all week. And now what you are seeing, is phase one of my plan." Loki said enraging Issei who had already taken some damage.

"What the hell have you done to me Loki?!" Issei demanded to know as the tingly electrical feeling began to leave his body.

"What have I done you say? Well that's obvious isn't it Sekiryutei? I've sealed your cardinal crimson king form!" Loki said shocking Issei and the rest of the peerage.

"He sealed away Issei-senpai's strongest form?" Koneko questioned in a clearly puzzled state.

"I thought you didn't consider me a true challenge? You said I wasn't a threat to you Loki!" Issei yelled back as his arms began to move for him again at will.

"You fool, I said that to throw you off guard! Of course the Sekiryutei is a truly worthy opponent against a god. And I will admit, that cardinal crimson king form of yours, was certainly a threat to me and my ambition to unleash ragnarok upon you all!" Loki said making Issei mentally kick himself for letting his guard down.

"I may not be able to use my king mode, but it is all of us here! It's not just me! And together, we can bring you down! With or without my full power!" Issei declared as his sacred gear boosted his power.

"Did you really think that sealing your secret weapon, would be all I had planned for this week? I hate to tell you this Sekiryutei, but I'm not alone. Come forth Fenrir!" Loki said summoning the god killing hound to his side.

"Everyone! Be on your guard, a battle with Fenrir, means life and death!" Issei said as he set his sights on the hell hound.

"I'm not done yet Sekiryutei. Didn't you wonder? Why I chose this location in particular? Let me show you. Come undead soldiers of the Old Satan Faction! Come and destroy the Sekiryutei and his comrades!" Loki yelled as he projected strange godly magic from his hands and hit the ground.

"Rossweise, can you handle the magic circle?" Issei asked the Valkyrie rook as she studied the runes.

"I can do it Issei not a problem. But it's a very ancient text, so it will take me some time." Rossweise responded with as she got to work on disassemble this troublesome spell.

"Thanks, I'm counting on you. Everyone else, target the soldiers. Don't fight Fenrir, unless it's completely necessary!" Issei ordered as he stared into the eyes of the frightening god slayer.

"Soldiers! You're enemy stands before you now. Go and exact your revenge on him!" Loki ordered the undead soldiers as they now prepared to face the crimson dragon emperor.

"We won't let you small fry interfere!" Xenovia yelled as she charged in and cleaved off several of their heads as she spun through the air.

Xenovia at that moment, suddenly felt both grossed out and frustrated with what happened next.

The soldiers to whom she had previously decapitated, where now still walking on their two feet, and picking up their discarded heads. Placing them back onto their severed necks with little to no effort.

"What the hell are these things?!" Xenovia asked feeling aggravated by their persistence.

"I don't know, but let's see how they like some Senjutsu!" Koneko proclaimed as she unleashed blue flames from her fists.

The undead soldiers tumbled like dominoes as they were struck by Koneko's purely channelled flames.

However, once again the undead warriors stood up. Like Koneko's powerful Senjutsu, was nothing more than pushing them over.

"Stage 2 of my plan, separate the Sekiryutei from everybody else!" Loki thought to himself as Fenrir awaited his orders.

"Fenrir, go tear apart Rias Gremory and the child inside of her." Loki heartlessly commanded causing Issei to grow angry.

"Don't you fucking dare! As if I'll let you?!" Issei yelled as he used his queen forms speed to block Fenrir's path.

As the ferocious beasts fangs can into full view, Issei grabbed the god slayers jaw and the top of its mouth to stop it from biting Rias or himself.

A mischievous grin appeared on Loki's face as the blood thirsty beast tried to rip Issei to shreds.

"You fell for it Sekiryutei! You're so naïve! Go my pets! Tear him apart!" Loki said as two dangerous shadowed beasts, appeared charging towards Issei from both left and right.

With Issei's arms currently occupied, the Sekiryutei cried out in pain the moment his flesh was bitten into by Fenrir's hidden pups that tore through his armours solid exterior like paper.

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed as the animals viciously sunk their teeth into his skin.

"GET OFF ME!" Issei yelled as he used his aura to disperse the Fenrir and its children.

Issei stood up, only to fall down to one knee the moment he attempted to.

"What the hell…. I can't move. My body… It won't listen to me." Issei said as his arms and legs shook.

"Yet another surprise I prepared just for you Sekiryutei. You see the purple marks on the Fenrir and his pup's teeth? Well that's a special poison I obtained just for you. It turns out, it is very effective against powerful dragons." Loki said making Issei nervous.

"What do you mean special poison? What the hell did you do to me?!" Issei shouted feeling completely helpless.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, I made a deal with a powerful dragon myself. The dragon god of infinity Ophis." Loki stated causing everyone to worry.

"Ophis, designed this poison?" Issei questioned completely lost.

"No. Close but not quite. I believe this was made from the blood of somebody named Samael." Loki said making Issei stop his shouting.

"You mean Samael…. The dragon eater?!" Issei asked feeling scared as he felt himself grow weaker.

"Yes that's right. Ophis helped me procure the blood after I made an arrangement with her. You see, if I promise to send her to the dimensional gap before destroying this world, she agreed to help me." Loki said as Issei coughed up blood and the Fenrir trio prepared to strike again.

"I feel so weak." Issei muttered as his consciousness began to fade.

"Not to worry, Fenrir and his children will finish you off now. Goodbye Sekiryutei. Maybe this will teach you not to take a god so lightly!" Loki said as the trio prepared to deal Issei the finishing blow.

"ISSEI! RUN AWAY!" Rias screamed as Issei's feet failed to move.

The Fenrir was so close, Issei could almost feel its ghastly breath. The poison which was killing him on the tip of their tongues and teeth.

Issei closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Sword birth!"

Suddenly, a pile of swords stabbed from the ground and protected the fallen Sekiryutei from the bloodthirsty animals.

"Issei-kun, are you alright?" The knight asked as he arrived just in the nick of time.

"Kiba, it's good to see you. I'm sorry, I can't stand right now." Issei said as his legs failed to work.

"Don't worry my friend, the poison hasn't spread enough yet. It's not too late!" Kiba said as he removed a vial of phoenix tears and dropped the elixir on Issei's wounded body.

"Kiba, thank you. You saved my life." Issei said as he managed to stand on his feet again and repair his armour.

"I'm your knight Issei-kun, I'm just glad I made it in time. Go Issei-kun! I'll handle Fenrir." Kiba said as his king showed signs of life again.

To Kiba's relief and the others, Issei received the phoenix tears just in time. And now, he was furious at the God of mischief.

He was ready to battle!

"LOKI!" Issei shouted as he boosted his power dramatically!

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Issei yelled as he unfurled his wings and shot into the sky.

(EXPLOSION!)

However, it wasn't just Issei who was angry at the actions of the god of mischief. One girl in particular, was seething with rage as she created a huge golden magic circle.

"You think that Issei-kun was just wasting his time this week? You think that what he was doing was completely pointless? Well let me you something you so called god….. THIS IS THE POWER OF THOSE WHO ISSEI SAVED THIS WEEK! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ISSEI!" Akeno screamed as the giant golden magic circle appeared over the ginormous army that Loki had put together.

All of a sudden, a ferocious and ginormous golden thunder dragon flew from out of the magical circle and crashed straight into the ground! Turning all who were hit by its mighty wrath, into nothing but ashes. Not even bones remained after its destructive rampage.

"It's just as Akeno senpai said. Issei-senpai made us all happy! And with that happiness, we have been granted with new powers. Powers that we trained and brought to life after Issei-senpai accepted us completely!" Koneko said as her whole body began to shine.

Koneko suddenly grew in size and age. Her bust size grew filling out her Kuoh academy t-shirt.

"After training for days and nights with my older sister, I decided to no longer run from my past. So I decided to call this…. Shirone mode! And this…. Is the power that I gained with Issei's love!" Koneko proclaimed as she summoned a giant circle of white flames behind her.

Using the power of her new ability called Kasha, Koneko showered the undead soldiers with her purifying white flames. Returning all of the undead hit by them, back to the ground where they came from.

With the army of Old Satan undead soldiers being taken care of by Akeno and Koneko, Xenovia jumped in to help Kiba against the other two cubs.

"I'll give you a hand Kiba." Xenovia said as she parried the strike of one of the cubs.

"Sounds interesting. I wonder how much stronger you have gotten since I left to train Xenovia?" Kiba said in between the clash of Fenrir.

"I won't stay in your shadow any longer Kiba. I aim to make Issei proud and fight side by side with you!" Xenovia said making Kiba smile.

"Even so, these are truly powerful opponents. I have been waiting for an opportunity where I can test out this sword." Kiba said as he pulled the sword of sun from its dimensional space.

"We have to keep Fenrir busy whilst Rossweise undoes the magic circle. Stay on your toes Kiba. Don't let your guard down!" Xenovia said as the mouths closed in on her.

Meanwhile, Issei was facing against the god of mischief. And to his surprise…

Issei was one-sidedly defeating Loki.

Loki's aerial body suddenly crashed into the ground after Issei's punch connected with Loki's cheek.

"How's that Loki?!"

"No way… How is that possible?!" Issei said as he stared at the undead soldier that lay crippled before him.

"Oh I'm sorry Sekiryutei, did you just envision defeating me? Sorry that's a bad habit of mine. I just love to mess with powerful opponents and their five senses. That poor dead soul you just pounded, had no idea at all that you thought he was me."

"Fight fair you coward!" Issei shouted as he charged the god of mischief once again.

"That's right Sekiryutei! Get angry!" Loki yelled as Issei aimed a punch at him once again.

Just as Issei punch was about to connect, this time Issei stopped himself when he almost hurt somebody he without a doubt would not let himself hit.

"Calm yourself down Issei. Loki is messing with your five senses. One false move could be very fatal." Rossweise said as Issei managed to pull his punch just in time.

"Oh Issei, how could you be so heartless as to attack one of your friends? I pity the poor girl who just tried to help you unseal your king form." Loki mocked making Issei anything but calm.

"I'LL KILL YOU! DRAGON SHOT!" Issei shouted unable to hear Draig's words of warning as Issei was manipulated by the god of mischief.

Loki with a flick of his wrist, deflected Issei's powered up blast and blocked his incoming punch.

"You can't defeat me Sekiryutei. You're outmatched!" Loki said as he punched Issei so hard that his armour shattered on impact.

Just as Issei was about to drop helplessly to the ground, a vice grip closed around his throat and prevented him from falling.

Issei just struggled to break free as the harsh reality fell upon him.

"Did you really think that the poison was gone after using the phoenix tears? I'm sorry to say, but the blood of the dragon eater, won't be defeated so easily!" Loki said as he tightened his grip on Issei's neck.

The Sekiryutei grabbed hold of Loki's hands and tried to pry himself free.

"What's that? You can't trust what's right in front of you now, because of what I did to your eyes? Well then, allow me to fix that for you!" Loki said as sharp projectiles shot forth from his palm and plunged into Issei's eye sockets.

The Sekiryutei cried out in pain as the blood spilled from his eyelids and the poison continued to worsen his body.

"Now what should I do to make you suffer further? Oh I know, now I'll tell you what's going to happen for this next part seeing as you can't see right now. Now you see your rook down there working so hard to break my spell? Well you see, I've just sent a hydra to deal with her. And I'm sorry to say, she'll die because while she's trying to break the circle, she's completely defenceless. And your beautiful ruin princess, well let's just say, Fenrir is a lot faster than he looks." Loki said as Issei tried to break free of Loki's painful stranglehold.

"Loki you bastard! I won't let you hurt her!" Issei said as Loki prepared another god tiered magic circle.

"Be honest with yourself Sekiryutei, did you really think an 18 year old devil, sorry I mean a seven year old devil. Could ever hope to compete with a god who has walked this realm for thousands of years?" Was Loki's last words before Issei was hit dead on by Loki's magical blast and sent soaring to the ground.

"ISSEI-SAN!" Asia screamed as she saw the Sekiryutei fall lifelessly to the ground.

"Fenrir, dinner time!" Loki said as Fenrir approached Rias and the Hydra was seconds away from ensnaring the troublesome Valkyrie.

"He's not alone, I'm afraid." Was all Loki heard when his Hydra had been bound by a mysterious black flame.

"You're one of my students?" Rossweise said as the newest arrival protected her from the vicious creature.

"Keep working on that magic circle teacher. Because the cavalry has arrived!" Saji said as he activated all of his Vritra sacred gears and imprisoned the Hydra in his obsidian flames.

"We'll protect Rias! Now all of you, heal Issei! He's the only one here who stands a chance against Loki!" Sona Sitri said as she and Tsubaki repelled Fenrir who now was propelled back into the swords of Issei's knights.

"Fafnir! Please save Issei!" Asia screamed as Issei's lifeless body dropped to the floor.

Upon Asia's command, the 10 metre golden dragon emerged from its sacred gear and caught the Sekiryutei before he could fall to his death.

"Thank you Fafnir. Now please protect us from Loki whilst Issei-san recovers." Asia asked causing the dragon to open its huge mouth.

"Requesting treasure as payment." The dragon king said as Asia reached into her bag with flushed cheeks as she deposited a pair of light blue panties onto its tongue.

"Treasure verified." Fafnir said as he took flight and began to close in on the god of mischief.

"Asia, please save Issei." Rias begged with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rias calm yourself down and believe in your husband. This can't be good for the baby. Well Asia, can you do it?" Sona asked as Asia assessed Issei's damage.

"Leave it to me, but I'll need time." Asia requested.

"The Sitri household is here to help now. We'll hold off Loki and his forces until Issei can recover." Sona said as Asia began to get to work.

"Asia, please don't let him die." Rias begged making Asia shake her head.

"Don't worry, Issei-san is in good hands. It's time to use what I learned to save you Issei-san." Asia said as a golden aura began to surround her.

"Balance break."

 **And I'm going to leave it there. Wow what an explosive start to the battle! Issei's strength sealed and his sight taken from him?! Will Asia be able to save Issei from the Samael poison? Or will Issei be forced to use his secret technique and sacrifice himself to save those he cares for? Stay tuned for the next chapter :D Chapter 22: Asia's balance breaker awakened. I have no choice now… Goodbye my friends.**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Asia's balance breaker awakened! I have no choice now…. Goodbye my friends.

 **Hey guys, just a quick message before I begin. First of all, thanks again for the kind reviews** **. It's nice to see that you guys are enjoying my tense cliff-hangers and my newest chapters :D. I was a little worried at first, how you guys would react to my changes I made with this fight. And I hope you continue to read and support me along the way :D. Now, after I have finished the great battle between the Sekiryutei and Loki, I will be taking a brief break from this story, to see to it, that I don't make the same mistake I made in the book before this one. During that time, I will be focusing on my other fanfictions. This includes my anime crossover battles. I noticed that somebody requested Akame ga Kill and Fairy tail. And I found an interesting matchup… Esdeath vs Gray** **.**

 **I am also planning on retrying another Kenichi the strongest disciple fan fiction due to the lack of decent of fanfic's out there. The reason I stopped before, was because at the time I was still reading the manga. And after the manga ended, I lost all motivation and drive to carry it on. So I deeply apologise to all my fans who enjoyed that story. I wanted to drag out the old files I had for it, but I seem to have permanently deleted them….**

 **So I will start from scratch and make another instead** **.**

 **I will also complete more chapters for my other projects as follows… (The future before us path of the dragon, The piercer of heaven, Heart of a warrior? And Attack on DxD)**

 **I apologise for my lack of activity with these other projects, but because of the amazing fan base for this story, I couldn't help but favour this story more than the rest of my works in progress. When I first wrote the first chapter for "The path of the Sekiryutei", I never even imagined that it would gain so much favourites and follows for it. So thank you for giving me the encouragement to work my best** **. And with that, I will start the next chapter** **. ENJOY!**

The blood coming from the Sekiryutei's vicious bite wounds, wouldn't stop dripping as he lay at the healing bishop's feet.

A distraught Asia collapsed to her knees. But she didn't panic. She knew exactly what she had to do and what she could do to save him.

"Don't worry Issei-san, it's time to show you, just how much you mean to me." Asia said as she began to concentrate her magical energy.

"Balance break!" A warm and powerful golden light surrounded Asia as her true power and ability came to fruition.

Asia's balance breaker was in the form of a golden dragon armour with red jewels that covered her body.

"Don't worry Issei-san. I will save you now!" Asia said as she began to concentrate her twilight healing into the core of Issei. Trying to remove the painful and life draining poison from his body.

Meanwhile, a certain girl in the Gremory household, is going on a rampage of blinding fury as Issei's almost lifeless body stays still on the ground.

"How dare you…. How dare you! You will pay for hurting Issei-kun! God or no god!" Akeno yelled as she on her intense rampage, began to diminish Loki's army in its numbers.

"You bastard! You'll pay!" Kiba yelled as he charged the god of mischief with his high level demon sword Gram.

Kiba's demonic magical slice, was shortly followed by another of Issei's enraged and despair filled friends.

A full power Senjutsu flame wheel attack met with Loki next and a cloud of smoke now surrounded him due to the impact.

Xenovia with tear filled eyes sliced into the dust cloud with Durandal next defeating what was left of Loki's undead soldiers with the feedback of her mighty blades destructive power.

Akeno attacks next with her ferocious and massive thunder infused dragon spell.

Loki had dispersed the dust cloud and showed no signs of damage as he placed out his open palms to stop the thunder dragon in its path.

However, just as Loki thought he had halted the thunder priestess' attack in its tracks, the golden dragon which closed in from behind it, rammed its very armoured golden scales into Loki's midsection.

Taken by surprise of the dragon king Fafnir's deception, the god of mischief was struck directly by the dragon's head-butt.

"So you're my opponent now, great dragon king Fafnir. Or should I say, the gigantis dragon?" Loki asked as he stared down the golden dragon.

"Yes that's right evil god Loki. I will show you the true might of the dragon!" Fafnir declared as he breathed a mighty flame at him.

"I didn't expect you to side with the Sekiryutei Fafnir. What's your objective?" Loki asked the mysterious dragon.

"I only follow the wishes of my holder. With her treasured panties as a gift, I will follow her wishes and see to it that they're achieved!" Fafnir said making Loki grin.

"You mean that little girl down there trying to revive the Sekiryutei? Well then, let's just see how far you will go to protect her!" Loki enquired as he launched a deadly attack at the stationery girl.

Fafnir immediately took flight and zoomed to her aid.

Just as the attack was about to reach the unaware and focused healer, suddenly a purple light surrounded the magical spell heading towards her, whilst a certain characters eyes shined yellow.

Due to Gasper's reliable timing, Fafnir was able to destroy the spell as it remained frozen in time.

"Don't forget about me! I may be easily frightened, but I will do whatever it takes to protect Asia-senpai, who is working so hard to heal Issei-senpai! I'm a man too!" Gasper said as he suddenly transformed into bats and began to bite the Hydra who himself and Koneko were engaging in combat with the Sitri household.

Just as Loki was about to laugh, mocking the timid half vampires resolve, an electric current circulated through his skin after Akeno's magic spell made a direct hit.

"We won't let you get in her way. Don't think that any of us will allow you to kill the man who means everything to us! We will do whatever we can to keep you away from him! So don't go taking us lightly Loki!" Akeno shouted as she prepared another magic circle especially for him.

"You're all foolish to believe you can stand up against a god! You are all going to die tonight. Just like that worthless Sekiryutei!" Loki stated arrogantly.

Little did Loki know, this was an action that he would soon regret….

As Rias held Issei's blood coated hand, she began to mumble to herself. Her destructive aura beginning to surface.

"Issei is going to die?... Issei is dead?! No…. No…. NOOOOOO!" Rias screamed as her power came exploding out from within her.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN! RIAS IS GOING BESERK!" Sona warned as Rias began to stand and her irises now turned red.

"LOKI!" Rias screamed as the god of mischief looked down on her with supremacy.

However, Loki's confident smile for just a second, reverted to one of a surprised expression.

Rias' first lack of focus filled destructive attack, effortlessly erased what remained of Loki's seem to be impossible soldiers. The blast carried on after sweeping up their ashes and destroyed a mountain behind them.

"YOU'LL PAY….. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS LOKI! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Rias screamed as she fired yet another destructive blast.

Its crimson light consumed the nearby hydra in its spine tingling and heart stopping magnificent power.

"LOKI!" Rias yelled as she regained her senses enough, to the point where she could see her true enemy clearly.

Loki smirked as he proceeded to reflect the inferior blast away with the flick of his wrist.

However, to Loki's astonishment, a sharp and searing pain coursed through his left hands as the ruin princesses destructive capabilities, managed to make even a god, cry out in pain.

All eyes suddenly looked towards the distraught girl as she held a truly frightening object in between her outstretched hands.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Rias strongly declared as she held the world's largest extinguishing star spell she had every created.

"At least now if I die, we'll go together. Right Issei?"

Just before the god of mischief could get very cautious of Rias' inner rage and spiteful hatred for the god himself, the crafty president of the Sitri family stood beside Rias as she always did during this fight.

"I'm sorry Rias, but this kind of stress, isn't good for the baby." Was all Sona said as Rias' lifeless body fell like paper into her arms.

With a quick chop to the back of her neck, Rias was knocked out by the concerned friend.

"Is that all you have got? I'm sure that this will be a lot more challenging without your precious previous king, and your current king whose lack of motivation and strength, now lay together on the floor showing no signs of standing again."

Meanwhile, speaking of the Sekiryutei's cruel and painful death sentence, he remained lifeless on the floor. A bright shining light within his subconscious. A painful and happy environment flashed before him.

However, the Sekiryutei was no longer staring at the war zone he was currently injured in, instead he was sitting in a baby chair with his family.

Issei looked down at his infant hands and realised that his life was now flashing before his very eyes.

"So this is it huh? This is how it all ends?" Issei said to himself as he saw himself walk on his own two feet for the first time.

The Sekiryutei became emotional as he revisited happy moments in his childhood.

His first fishing trip with his dad at 8 years old. His first baking session with his mother.

Issei braced himself when he saw those dreaded numbers above the birthday cake right in front of him. The dreaded double 1. This was now the moment in his life, where things got dark and the worst day of his life, was being forcibly replayed through his mind.

Once again, Issei was subjected to the horror in his infantile years, that cruel and wicked woman who he later went on to kill with his own hands, as she tortured and brutally murdered those he truly loved so dearly.

However, just as Issei's memories being replayed were beginning to depress and horrify him, a beautiful light shone upon him.

His first encounter with Sirzechs. The man who saved his life and took him in, when he didn't have anyone else in the world to turn to.

A warm sensation heated up within Issei's chest as he saw through his 11 year old self's eyes. Her face as she walked the hall outside of his room.

He watched once again, the beautiful girl who stared at his hazel eyes through the crack in his bedroom door.

Issei remembered once again, the sensation he felt back then. A caged dragon who needed to be kept away from her. He couldn't ruin such a pure smile on her face as she walked the corridors of this ginormous place she and him called home.

Issei then rubs his eyes repeatedly as they appear before him.

They were still wearing the clothes that they wore on his birthday. The night that they all died.

His mother and Father smiled back at him as he stood right in front of them as his current self.

"Mum? Dad?" Issei said as he questioned what he was seeing right now.

"Hello son." Issei's dad replied making Issei slightly emotional.

"We're sorry that this has happened to you Issei. But this pain will go away soon." His mother said confirming what Issei truly believed was happening.

"Does that mean, I'm dying right now?" Issei asked making his parents look sad and guilty.

"Yes, I'm afraid so son." His dad said as Issei felt tears fall from his eyes.

"I see, so I'm guessing you're here to come get me now?" Issei said seeing his parents as his guide into death.

Instead of grabbing his hand though, his parents ran to him and enveloped him within their arms.

Issei didn't care if this was a dream or reality right now. All he did know, was the warmth. The warm feeling raging in his chest as his parents hugged him tight.

"We are so proud of you Issei. You have done so much to help others. And you're still our little boy. You didn't let the evil surrounding you change you. Thank you for staying pure." Issei's mothers said making his heart sting.

The word pure being expressed to the emotional boy, made him feel so happy. Even though he had killed so many since they died, they still see him as their son and not just a murderer.

Issei extended his hand out to his parents, awaiting their response in anticipation.

"I'm ready now. Are you going to take me there now?" Issei asked referring to the end of his life.

"No son, we're not taking you away from your friends and family." His father said surprising the Sekiryutei who couldn't even feel his arms and legs now.

"What do you mean? I'm going to die aren't I?" Issei said making his mother hug him again.

"You can't die yet honey. You have so many loved ones. And they are all waiting for you to stand up and protect them all. You can't leave them behind. They need you Issei." Issei's mum said as she stroked his cheek.

"You have a beautiful wife and your child is waiting for his daddy to save the day. Go son. Go and protect them. Show that malicious god what the Sekiryutei can do to stop him." His dad said trying to encourage and remind him what exactly is at stake.

"But, I don't think I can do it dad. He's just too strong." Issei said making his mother force him to look at her.

"You can do it Issei. Go and protect your family. Go and protect Rias." His mother said making Issei collapse to his knees and cry as images of his Rias and his friends entered into his head.

Issei's parents vanish and now images of what will happen invade his mind. The grim future that awaits his loved ones if he doesn't wake up and stop that monster.

His parents reappear again at his feet. Their bloodied corpses staring back at him.

This made Issei ready. He was ready to do whatever it takes now. He was going to save all of them.

Asia was beginning to panic and doubt her abilities. Issei wasn't waking up, but the poison was completely gone now.

The blushing and tear struck maiden closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Generating a powerful healing aura deep inside him.

Asia's newest power was beginning to activate Twilight saint affection.

Issei's cold and lifeless body began to warm up from the core and circulate the healing wave throughout his entire body.

As Asia's innocent lips departed from Issei's mouth, the hazel eyes of the Sekiryutei shot wide open once again.

"Issei-san! Thank goodness! Really thank goodness!" Asia cried as she hugged the now healed Issei.

"Asia, so you did save me after all. I'm sorry for worrying you like that. And thank you for saving my life." Issei said as his resolve was now planted firmly in place.

"Issei-san?" Asia says as Issei stands up and looks at the menacing god.

"Don't worry Asia. I won't let anyone die today. I'm going to take care of Loki once and for all. He won't be coming back again." Issei said frightening the poor bishop.

"What are you saying Issei-san?! Rossweise-san still hasn't undone your cardinal crimson king mode. You can't possibly face him right now." Asia said in a worried state.

"Don't worry Asia. I have a trick up my sleeve, just for him!" Issei said as he shot out his devil wings and flew into the sky.

Just as Issei took flight, another pair of eyes began to flicker open…

"Everyone, I'm sorry. I have to do this now. It's the only way to defeat Loki. I love you all and I'm so glad I got to meet all of you. Please live on and lead happy lives. Goodbye." Issei said before surrounding himself in a huge and towering source of flames.

"Oh? Seems like you are up to something right now. Very interesting! Let's see what you have now Sekiryutei!" Loki said as he stared at the Sekiryutei amidst the flames.

"Draig, it's time. I'm leaving the rest to you. Do you understand?" Issei asked causing his jewel to light up in response.

"I understand partner. I won't let you down, I promise. But just one thing before you go through with this." Draig replied surprisingly starting to tear up and sound emotional.

"What is it partner?" Issei asked the dragon within.

"You were by far, the greatest and most powerful Sekiryutei I have ever met. I will never forget you Issei Hyoudou-Gremory. And I will finish him in an instant." Draig replied trying to pull himself together.

"Thank you Draig. I'm glad that out of all the partner's I could have been gifted with, I'm glad that you were my partner. You have helped me survive since the death of my parents. And you kept me living, kept me hoping that I would find my reason to exist in this world. And for that, I thank you greatly. Goodbye Draig." Issei said making the red dragon cry as he spoke again.

"Goodbye my friend." Draig said as Issei now concentrated his magic power within.

"I who command the power of the Sekiryutei, forsake my command and grant the heavenly dragon freedom. I give my body as a sacrifice to rebirth the red dragon emperor. And as I place my hand upon this sacred jewel, the dragon shall re-walk this world once more!" Issei said as he prepared to place his hand upon the boosted gears jewel.

Therefore, completing the ritual and transferring his remaining life force and magical power to the trapped heavenly dragon.

"Kiba, Gasper, Rossweise, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Irina, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Rias. I'm sorry. I will keep you all safe. Even if it costs me my life. Goodbye my precious family." Issei said as he reached for his boosted gear as the flames sealed away the outside world.

"STOP!" They all screamed as their clothes were seared by the ferocious flames that surrounded him.

Issei's movements were completely stopped. Halted by the many hands that pulled away his own hand that signed his grave. Issei had been stopped.

"Please stop Issei-kun!" Akeno begged with tears in her eyes.

"Don't do this Issei-san. Don't leave us!" Asia also begged as her tiny arms held onto his muscular arm.

"Senpai, you can't die! You can't leave me all alone. I can't be alone! I won't lose somebody else I love again!" Koneko said as she too held on tight.

"You mustn't be so reckless Issei. You can't sacrifice yourself so quickly! Remember what I said to you?! You're not alone anymore!" Xenovia stated as she held him down.

"Issei." Came the voice which stopped Issei struggling.

"Rias?" Issei said as his arm began to relax.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you!" Rias said as she cried into his scarred naked chest.

"I didn't know! I didn't know that you were so scared and nervous to fight Loki that you were planning on doing this for us to make him go away." Rias said as she now tightly held him.

"Rias let go of me! The flames, they're burning through your clothes!" Issei begged as he tried to stop them from hurting her or his friends. But he could not control them in his current mind-set.

"I won't let go! I will never let you go! I can't live without you Issei! I won't let you leave us all behind just to save us!" Rias said as she cried in his arms.

Issei's temperature cooled down and with it, his flames began to disperse.

"I'm so sorry Rias. I'm not going to throw my life away, I promise you." Issei said hugging her and the others holding him back.

"You promise?" Rias asked in between tears.

"I promise. I was in danger of following the same path before I met you. I got so depressed that I might lose you all that I started to not care about whatever happened to me. As long as all of you would get out of this alive, I wouldn't have cared. But no more. I won't run away from this fight anymore. I have too much to lose, too much to have taken away from me, to just run away and not face him with everything I have got! Let's go everyone! Let's defeat that arrogant ancient bastard and go back to where we belong!" Issei said as he now dispersed his servants and friends into action.

"You're really not going to leave me right?" Rias asked while still in his arms.

Issei pulled her in close and kissed her deeply.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you my Rias. It's time to show our little one, that their dad will never run away from a threat that seeks to take away those that he loves." Issei said as they both looked into each other's eyes.

"Let's do it!" Rias said as they touched the ground again and came face to face with a very hungry wolf dog.

With a new and determined resolve, Issei stares down the savage beast that almost murdered him.

"Issei! The magic circle is now gone! You're clear for promotion!" Rossweise shouted, giving Issei a clear sign of victory.

"Thanks a lot Rossweise! As expected of my new rook! Let's go Draig!" Issei shouted.

"You got it partner! I will fight with you until the end! Are you ready?! Issei?!" Draig shouted as their powers began to surface again.

"CARDINAL CRIMSON PROMOTION! PROMOTION KING!" They both shouted as the frightening god like aura exploded out of the Sekiryutei.

However, to everyone's surprise, the Sekiryutei's armour had not been materialised.

"Is this some kind of joke? Oh I get it, all that girl did was heal you from death. She couldn't do anything about your magical power! It's all over for you now Sekiryutei!" Loki shouted making Issei look directly at him with rage.

"You're wrong Loki! I have just decided, to not hide behind my armour against a bastard like you! I will show you the true power of the Sekiryutei that you grew to fear so much, that you tried to crush my spirit and seal my power. Well there is one thing you didn't count on…. You underestimated my precious new family and their abilities! And for that, you will fail in your conquest to wipe us all out!" Issei shouted making Loki angry.

"How dare you address a god so arrogantly! You're just a child! A weak willed devil who will once again come crushing down beneath my feet! Fenrir! Bring me his head! Kill him now!" Loki shouted causing the giant Fenrir to slowly walk towards the Sekiryutei.

"Don't think it will go just like last time Fenrir. I may not be wearing my armour, but I am nowhere near vulnerable. Prepare yourself god slayer! I am going to tame you! And show you the true power, of the Sekiryutei!" Issei strongly claimed as he prepared for battle!

 **Wow, even I got Goosebumps writing this chapter :O! So Issei is now at full strength! His power is now unsealed and he is ready for revenge against the beast that killed him before. The god slayer stares down the Sekiryutei with its jaw opening wide to bite him once again! Will Issei be able to defeat Fenrir and Loki? Or will Issei fall victim to the Samael poison once again? Find out in the next exciting chapter!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Fenrir strikes! The race to obtain the god slayer!

 **Hey guys before I begin this chapter, I just thought I would let you know in advance, that there may be a delay for next week's chapter, as I am getting my first ever tattoo done. And I don't know how much of my time taking care of it will take. And I also don't know yet how sore I will be. However, I hope to bring you guys at least one more chapter before I get it done. So this may be tomorrow or Sunday. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Also, I would like to thank Xerzo Lot CN, for this idea in this particular chapter** **J** **. The idea intrigued me and I just had to add it in. So enjoy Issei's rematch with Fenrir :D.**

The god of mischief laughed manically after hearing the hot blooded Sekiryutei's which he assumed to be empty threats.

"You're going to defeat Fenrir?! What a foolish thing to say! How could a weak willed devil like you, ever stand a chance against a beast that is capable of killing the gods?! Fenrir, kill him!" Loki ordered causing the wolf dog to bare its fangs.

Issei stared into the eyes of the savage beast without his body being clad in any armour. He could see in its eyes, the hunger it felt. The desire on full display, to sink its venomous and deadly fangs into Issei's naked flesh.

Issei was ready to teach Fenrir the true meaning of his resolve. Staring into his possible death, Issei raised his open palm and pointed it towards the wild beast.

"Stay Fenrir!" Issei yelled astonishing all who were there to witness it.

"Wait a second… ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO TAME MY SON AND TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?! DON''T BE SO RIDICULOUS! FENRIR, TARE HIM TO SHREADS!" Loki shouted as he saw through Issei's true intentions.

Fenrir obeyed his father's orders and commenced a deadly charge!

Fenrir loses sight of the Sekiryutei and suddenly hunches over in pain.

"I said stay Fenrir." Issei's says as he drives his boosted gears palm into the wolf's furry chest.

"KILL HIM FENRIR!" Loki shouts as his son recovered from the damage.

"Now Fenrir, lie down!" Issei said as the wolf growled at him.

The wolf raised its menacing paw and aimed to swat Issei like a fly.

However, once again…. Issei's newest form astounded the god slayer as he dodged the beasts attack with ease.

Issei's thunderous axe kick came crashing down on Fenrir's skull as he descended from above with tremendous speed.

"Issei-senpai really is training Fenrir like a dog. What strength!" Koneko said in admiration as she witnessed the god slayer crash into the ground.

"Could it be possible that Issei-kun…. Intends to win over Fenrir with his power?" Kiba questioned as the god slayer began to growl and as he dodged the Fenrir cubs with Xenovia.

"Issei-san told me once. That when he was still human, he always wanted a dog. So maybe he wants Fenrir as a pet and a friend?" Asia questioned as she recalled her date with him.

With a sharp howl, the wolf's face smashed into the ground and found itself laying down before the Sekiryutei.

"That's better." Issei said as he stared at the wolf slowly raise its head up to look at him.

"Damn you Sekiryutei!" Loki said as Fenrir showed obvious signs of pain from that last attack on his skull.

"Now roll over Fenrir." Issei commands enraging the hurt mythical beast.

Fenrir with a ferocious snapping motion, eagerly tries to sink its fangs into the previously frail devil.

But to both Loki's and Fenrir's disappointment, the god slayer's fangs tasted nothing but air as Issei reappeared at his side.

Before the wolf could react, Issei placed both of his hands underneath the god slayer's belly and launched him into the air, causing Fenrir to spiral into the air and roll over continuously due to Issei's increased strength and power.

Fenrir was sent sky high!

However, despite Issei's direct hits to his body, the god slayer once again returned to the ground with next to no scratches or wounds on his extremely durable body.

Nevertheless, this didn't matter to Issei. After all, he wasn't attempting to kill the dreaded god slayer or hurt him for that matter.

He merely wanted to earn Fenrir's respect and to make the wolf submit to his own god like power.

"Your resilience is impressive Fenrir. But you'll have to be a lot faster than that if you want to hit me." Issei said as Fenrir's aura began to erupt.

Fenrir suddenly startled the spectators as if by Issei's encouragement, the god slayer increased in speed dramatically!

The wolf's claw sliced through the air as Issei still managed to evade his ferocious strike.

"That's much better Fenrir! But…. You'll need power to back up your speed!" Issei said as he quickly grabbed Fenrir's extended paw and threw him from over his shoulder and smashed him into the ground!

Fenrir growled as he once again smashed through the floor.

"Stop messing around Fenrir! Kill the Sekiryutei!" Loki ordered getting frustrated by this one sided battle.

"He's strong…. It's frightening to see how well Hyoudou has recovered." Saji said as he saw the god slayer floored again.

"As expected of Rias' husband. If anybody can defeat Loki, it's him." Sona chimed in.

After seeing Fenrir's attacks evaded once again, Loki grew impatient and went to attack Issei himself.

All of a sudden, Loki's arm was bound by obsidian flames. Whilst his other arm changed purple.

"I may not be able to freeze you completely, but one arm is just enough! I won't let you get in Issei-senpai's way!" Gasper said angering Loki further.

"Now, now god Loki, wait your turn will you?" Saji said as his flames restrained his other arm.

"Damn you user of Vritra! You dare get in my way?!" Loki enquired as the flames constricted his arm.

"If it's to help my buddy Hyoudou, then you bet I will!" Saji retorted as he activated the rest of his sacred gears.

"Damn it, fighting two dragons is certainly more troublesome." Loki said as the flames held him in place.

"Make that three!" A voice shouted as they emerged from a rip in space.

"It's the vanishing dragon!" Kiba said as he noticed the silver haired dragon enter the battlefield.

"Vali, what have you come here for?" Rias asked as Sona stuck close to her.

"That's a good question ruin princess. It just so happens, that I'm here to take Fenrir for myself!" Vali said making Loki angry that another heavenly dragon aimed to take his son away.

"You aim to get in Issei's way?" Akeno asked with a vicious glare.

"In his way? Isn't it only natural that the god slayer goes to the strongest? Arthur, use Excalibur ruler to subjugate him!" Vali ordered as his knight drew his blade.

"Understood." Arthur replied as they took off towards Fenrir.

"I won't let you get in Issei-kun's way!" Kiba said as his own holy dark sword met with Arthur's Excalibur blade.

"You're foolish if you think that your sword can match mine. Your sword may be a high tier demon sword, but my Caliburn, is the ultimate holy sword!" Arthur said.

All of a sudden, as the swordsmen began to clash, Fenrir's cubs sprung from the shadows and separated them both!

"I guess we'll have to take care of our guests before we can prove who the best swordsman is." Arthur said as he blocked the cubs advance.

"It appears so." Kiba responded as he too parried against the cubs teeth.

"If you think we are going to let you get in his way, you have another thing coming! I'll be your opponent Bikou!" Akeno declared as she blocked the cloud riding staff wielder.

"Very well then. Entertain me well thunder priestess!" Bikou responded with as he brought his staff down upon her.

"You call that a strike? You'll need to be a lot stronger to defeat me. I've trained constantly with Issei-kun. And you are nowhere near the Sekiryutei's level!" Akeno said as she pushed him back with his own staff.

"Interesting. Looks like you can teach me a few things. Miko girl." Bikou declared as he zoomed towards her on board his cloud.

As those two began to clash, Koneko suddenly shifted into her Shirone mode as a familiar aura descended in front of her.

"Looks like I get to play with you Shirone." Kuroka teased as she displayed her own aura.

"Big sister, thank you for all of the training you helped me with. But I'm not going to hold back." Koneko stated as she became her adult self.

"Here I come little sister!" Kuroka said.

"That's just what I want big sister!" Koneko replied.

Vali calmly advanced forward, seeing no obstacles in his way to face against Issei in their third match.

"Fafnir! Please keep the vanishing dragon away from Issei-san!" Asia requested making the Gigantis dragon block Vali's path.

"Oh? So one of the dragon kings himself is standing in my way? Interesting, I'll take you on as a warm up then!" Vali said arrogantly.

"Don't get cocky brat!" Fafnir said as he rammed into Vali immediately after he activated his balance breaker.

"I guess this will be more than a warm up." Vali said as he prepared to activate juggernaut drive.

Whilst the various members of the Gremory household and Vali's team fought in combat, Issei was still facing the barrier between life and death. Fenrir's poison contaminated fangs dripping near his bare flesh.

Fenrir let out a mighty howl as the beast leaped into the air with magnificent force.

Issei boosted his power as he prepared to intercept the god slayers next attack.

Fenrir spun like a buzz saw blade as he rapidly descended with outstretched claws.

Just as Issei was about to intercept Fenrir's claws with his boosted gear, Fenrir's obvious attack pattern suddenly transformed into a feint strike. The blood thirsty creature was now intending to bite down on the stationery devil.

"He's got you now Sekiryutei!" Loki shouted as Fenrir was moments away from biting into him.

"Impossible…." Was all Loki could say as Issei slammed Fenrir's powerful jaw shut and prevented his fangs from reaching him.

But the one who looked the most surprised as the Sekiryutei lifted him by his jaw and his belly, was Fenrir.

"Nice try Fenrir, but your blood lust makes you an open book!" Issei shouted as he tilted the beast off balance and threw his giant hulking body into the ground again.

Fenrir got to his feet again and continued his assault once again as he angrily stared at the superior dragon.

"Now Fenrir…. Shake!" Issei said angering both Loki and the god slayer for issuing out pet tricks.

Fenrir began to increase his speed even further with every strike with his claws.

But despite Fenrir's increase in speed, the Sekiryutei was still far from using his full power.

A chain of fury swipes came slicing at Issei like a hurricane. However, the hurricane failed to even scratch Issei.

Fenrir was beginning to sweat profusely as the Sekiryutei easily evaded his vicious barrage of attacks.

Issei grabbed Fenrir's paw with a smile imprinted on his face.

"I said shake Fenrir!" Issei said as he took hold of Fenrir's gigantic paw and slammed him once again.

"It's useless Issei Hyoudou. Fenrir cannot be ensnared by force alone. You'll have to give up this time around and let me take the god slayer.

"CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE! NONE OF YOU SHALL TAKE AWAY MY SON!" Loki yelled as Fenrir stood on his feet again.

"We'll see about that Loki!" Issei said as he increased his power again.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"My power is nowhere near maximum! I have a lot more power stored up for you Loki!" Issei yelled as his aura began to break away the atmosphere around him.

"Fenrir is still standing! You are just wasting your magical energy! You lose Sekiryutei!" Loki said his face full of confidence.

"You're right Loki, this battle is over. Isn't that right, Fenrir?" Issei asked as the god slayer suddenly froze in place.

"Fenrir?! What's wrong?! Kill him!" Loki ordered.

But Fenrir remained still as if Loki's words never reached his ears.

Issei slowly approached the giant wolf and stopped right in front of him.

The Sekiryutei could feel Fenrir's warm dog breath on his face as the beast only stared at him.

"Lie down Fenrir." Issei said and to everyone else's surprise, the mighty god slayer obeyed his command.

Issei raised his hand above his head and once again surprised everyone there.

"Good dog Fenrir." Issei calmly said as he stroked the wolf dog's head.

"Bite him! BITE HIM NOW FENRIR!" Loki yelled as his son began to seem passive.

The god slayer opened his large mouth and approached the Sekiryutei.

However, the god slayer stopped in his tracks once again, when Issei's true power began to show.

The god slayer began to shine brightly. And with it, his feral and vicious nature, went to sleep along with his ginormous figure.

Fenrir shrunk down to a normal size and sat down in front of Issei.

"FENRIR…. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Loki yelled in complete disgust.

"It's useless Loki, Fenrir has accepted me as his master." Issei said making Loki frustrated and enraged.

"You may have defeated my son, but don't think that you now have a chance to beat me! Fenrir won't attack his father!" Loki arrogantly stated causing Issei to grin.

"This fight won't go like it did last time Loki. I've seen through your ability to warp my senses." Issei replied.

"Just because you have seen through it, what do you think you will be able to do with that information?!" Loki shouted standing above Issei.

All of a sudden, Issei began to surround himself in his cardinal crimson king aura once again.

"Draig, let me borrow your eyes for a moment." Issei said making Draig confused.

"What are you talking about partner?" Draig replied.

"He may be able to alter my vision, but what about a heavenly dragon's?" Issei said making Draig chuckle.

"As always, your ideas are reckless and amusing. Very well Issei, let's do it." Draig said making Issei concentrate his power into his boosted gear.

"Boosted gear gift! Dragon fusion!" Issei yelled.

"Now Loki, let's try this again." Issei said with his eyes a new shade of green.


	25. Chapter 23 5

Hello to all of my patient and brilliant readers, first of all, I would like to apologise for my brief hiatus with all of my stories. To be honest, I find it hard to get motivated during the holidays, and the last thing I want to do, is deliver you all half decent chapters. I have been taking the time during the holidays to spend some time with my son and now I am ready to get those creative ideas flowing again.

I appreciate the patience you have all displayed for me, especially since in three of my stories, I took a brief break in the middle of intense battles. As much as it pains me to leave you all to wait for more, I don't want to ruin these set up battles to the death with lacklustre content just so I can upload something.

I have big plans for all of my projects, including plenty of new ideas.

For starters, I have another idea for a potentially awesome battle! Issei from high school DxD, vs Guts from Berserker! Balance break vs Berserker armour!

I have decided, after my schedule clears up, to give another go at writing a what if story for The Histories strongest disciple Kenichi Shirihama! If you are interested or have any ideas, give me a message or comment below .

Now, I have left three battles pending to resume, Natsu vs Acnologia who has just killed Igneel and hurt Gildarts, Issei vs Loki who is threatening to unleash Ragnarok, and last but not least, Ichigo vs Ulquiorra rematch.

I also have two other projects pending for completion, my Attack on DxD novel, and Heart of a warrior my Dragon ball Z Gohan story.

Now with my DBZ story, it has been hard to complete this, because of the dragon ball super craze absorbing me, I am thinking of either re-writing this story with slight alterations to help me get back into it, or I may scrap it completely I am not sure yet.

After I have finished my current projects, I will start work on new stories. So please if you have any suggestions or crossover battles you would like to see, let me know.

Now, last thing, after Issei has fought against Loki, I was thinking of making a brief time skip in the story, to five years later so Issei's child has grown up after a brief chapter or two of the two love birds caring for young Ryujin as a baby. I would like your input on this as well.

I thank you all for letting me take a brief break to spend some time with my little boy before I go back to work and I am officially back into writing mode. I will most likely do the next chapter for my bleach story first, followed by the next chapter for Issei vs Loki.

Once again, thank you for your continuous support and it is good to be back .


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Face the true power of the Sekiryutei! Ragnarok inevitable?!

"Wha?!" Before Loki could even finish his sentence in expressing mass confusion, Issei shot across the rough terrain!

Driving his boosted gear gauntlet into the previously believed to be invincible god's face.

The god of mischief dusted off the dirt which clung to his sacred godly robes and grinned as Issei now stood right in front of him.

"What, was that really your best shot?" Loki arrogantly enquired. Only to grit his teeth when the warm drop of blood fell onto his pale skinned hand.

"I'm just getting started you bastard." Issei quickly replied, driving his foot into the god's stomach and sending his seemingly weak body plummeting backwards.

Loki was speechless, moving his hand towards his face which never suffered a scar or even a red mark in all of his battles.

The god of mischief grew enraged as his fingers all left his evident wound, dyed red from his own blood.

"Impossible! How! How did you release your king form from my magic circle! And also….. HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DAMAGE ME?! WHEN YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MORTAL?!" Loki questioned showing no sign of being able to contain his emotions of rage or contain his composure.

Issei evidently displayed he was not in the mood for any talking. Raising his fists and placing them into a fighting pose that all who followed him, recognised all too well.

"Crimson dragon kings cannon!" Issei yelled in order to silence the futile ramblings of the berserk god.

Loki blocked against Issei's surprise blast with his magical circle barrier.

"Is that all you have got?! HUH BOY?!" Loki yelled as he recovered from Issei's mind rattling punch.

The wound which Issei not long ago inflicted upon him, was now gone. As if the Sekiryutei never managed to harm him.

"Don't you see Sekiryutei?! You can't defeat me! You can't stop me! Any damage, if you are so lucky to deal it against me, I will just regenerate from and you will have done nothing more, than waste your power!" Loki confidently proclaimed as the stinging feeling in his cheek remained and the mind blow to boot.

"That's perfect." Issei said as he vanished before Loki's and the spectators of this grand battles field of vision.

Loki hunched over in pain as an out of nowhere strike plunged into his gut.

"You keep healing all of the damage that I throw at you. That way, I can start again on a blank page. That really is great Loki. Because I don't think I will be satisfied, until I show you what happens to those who piss me off and threaten those I care for!" Issei yelled throwing an uppercut into Loki's formidable chin.

The godly fighter flew momentarily into the air, helplessly adrift and open to Issei's next ferocious attack.

The Sekiryutei grabbed a hold of Loki's leg taking advantage of Loki's shock and confusion. Issei roared in anger as he began to spin the arrogant god as if the almighty deity was ensnared inside a tornado.

Loki's battered and beaten body ascended into the air like a rag doll and Issei was already in hot pursuit as he descended again at a rapid pace.

Immense shockwaves cascaded the dust and debris around the Red dragon king emperor as his mighty wings unfurled from his muscular back.

Issei shot into the air and crushed his arms against Loki's ribcage in a tight vice grip.

The enraged dragon dropped with Loki in a spiralling rotation his body ablaze as they crashed into the surface below them.

However, just as Issei and Loki were about to touch the ground inevitably for them to crash into, Issei threw Loki towards the ground alone with all of his built upper body strength.

Issei's body fidgeted impatiently as he awaited for his opponent to stand once again.

Every muscle in Issei's body, cried to advance forward. But if Issei had learned anything from all of his battles, it was to never underestimate his opponent, and to never push his body too far. If he got careless and disregarded either of this fatal mistakes, it will spell a huge case of despair and helplessness for those he chose to leave behind.

Loki scraped his dirtied fingernails through the dirt, his weak and broken leg trying to support his body as he made an effort to stand.

Nevertheless, just as Loki proudly claimed recently, the almighty power now stood proudly with fixed and clean limbs.

"You may be a lot stronger now Hyoudou Issei, but you have no chance to stop me! Ragnarok will be unleashed! You may be a king now, but what is a king to a god?!" Loki arrogantly asked, a decision he would soon come to regret.

Once again, Issei was up close and personal to the startled self-claimed superior being.

"There is such a thing as a dragon slayer, so why can't god slayers exist?" Issei replied with his crimson dragon kings shot fully charged and ready to explode.

Before Loki even had thought to make actions to dodge, Issei's increased magical power and energy gathering, proved to be a frightening upgrade for the fearsome dragon king.

"Crimson dragon kings shot!" Issei yelled as a close quarter's dragon shot unleased from his gauntlet and blasted Loki far away.

Unfortunately for Loki, Issei's assault was far from over.

Issei's dragon wings cut through the air, breaking the sound barrier as he arrived at Loki's predestined landing site.

"Don't fuck, with my family Loki!" Issei shouted as his pack a punch roundhouse kick struck the air bourn individual in the ribs.

"Or else!" Issei continued arriving at the next destination before Loki could even tell up from down.

A bone crushing sound resonated throughout Loki's entire body, as Issei's enraged fist of fury, landed critically against Loki's spine.

"I'll show you the cruel and despair ridden truth of what it is like to face against the Sekiryutei!" Issei yelled slamming his leg into Loki's front midsection.

Loki's body barrelled through the sky as Issei's final strike awaited this helpless and trapped victim.

"I will show you the wrath, of the Sekiryutei! Dragon king's oblivion!" Issei's threw his super nova like incendiary bomb.

"Everyone get down!" Sona shouted as the blast instantly exploded the moment it made impact with the ragdoll.

The super nova bomb magical attack struck and exploded on impact with the ground. A storm of flames and ash surrounded the blast zone.

"He did it!" Saji declared with certainty.

A cheer erupted amongst the crowd as the god of mischief showed no signs of resurfacing.

All but Issei, Rias, Kiba and Akeno, believed this fight was truly over.

"Get out here already Loki! I know you're safe and sound. I don't care if you come out of there standing proud with that arrogant look on your face. Just get out here, so I can hit you harder!" Issei yelled causing his boosted gear to raise his power once again.

A clap resounded from the smoke and flames.

As Issei predicted, the arrogant god he faced against, was once again cleaned of all possible burns and bloody wounds that his death blow dealt upon his body.

"A tremendous display of power and carnage. But here I am. You must be so disappointed Sekiryutei. Do you feel you have let everybody down again? My previously broken bones and my charred skin, tell me that you were pulling no punches with that attack. But as I told you, you cannot kill a god! Now you were so kind to show me, what happens to somebody after they have angered the Sekiryutei. Now allow me to show you, what happens to those who anger me!" Loki said as he activated a magical spell.

Issei growled ferociously the moment he heard a cry of pain in the distance.

"Loki you bastard!" Issei said as he witnessed the sick trick Loki commenced with.

"Now, now Sekiryutei, I told you didn't it? This is what happens to those who have the guts to piss off a god!" Loki said increasing his grip on the poor victim.

"Let her go Loki!" Issei yelled practically in front of the god of mischief.

"I don't think so Sekiryutei, after what you did to me, I have decided to show you true despair!" Loki proclaimed as a huge barrier pushed Issei away from Loki and the poor cat girl who was at the mercy of Loki's vicious grip on her oesophagus.

"You think this feeble barrier, is enough to stop me from kicking your ass?!" Issei shouted as he watched Koneko be strangled.

"Let's see which is more formidable then shall we? Your power and strength? Or the bones in this cat girls throat? Better hurry, I think I hear a crunching sound!" Loki said causing Koneko to cough up blood.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW PAINFUL THE WRATH OF A HEAVENLY DRAGON KING CAN BE!" Issei yelled, his power increasing at a frightening pace.

"You are a fool Sekiryutei! A foolish brat who dares oppose god!" Loki replied making Issei gritted his teeth so hard, that his gums began to bleed.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE WHAT THIS FOOL CAN REALLY DO LOKI?!" Issei shouted as his power and strength reached new levels of magnitude.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Issei 's tremendous and incredible might, shattered the barrier that dared stand in his way. Its shards scattering the floor like a broken mirror.

"Time to say goodnight kitty cat." Were Loki's last words heard in that instant.

The sound of bone cracking in the off guarded god's legs overwrote his arrogant words. Loki collapsed to the floor in pain as all of the Sekiryutei's mass was put behind a missile dropkick to his wide open legs.

Koneko began to drop to the floor, her stranglehold placed upon her had now been released.

Regardless of Issei's critical hit on Loki, it wasn't long until the mischievous individual regained his stature and crossed yet another line.

"You won't think you're so great when I kill Rias Gremory! Right before your very eyes!" Loki said making Issei enraged further.

"Give it up Loki!" Issei yelled as he glared at the god of mischief with a death stare.

"No! You give up Sekiryutei! You can't kill me! I'm not like you! Mortal! You cannot kill a god! We are completely different! And I will prove that to you now!" Loki said as he prepared to fire a quick and painful death to the vulnerable mother.

The shocked and injured Loki hunched over in extreme agony. A puddle of blood dripping upon the surface and a blood filled cough to alert him of his own condition.

"That's funny, you say that you and I are completely different because you are a god. And yet, my claws can still tare through your flesh oh mighty god." Issei said as his now even redder crimson gauntlet, exited through Loki's back. Dyed in the immortal god's blood as it pierced through his abdomen.

"You bastard.." Was all Loki could utter before Issei smashed his tremendous fist into Loki's pretty boy looking face.

The ground beneath him, measured cleanly the distance that he was forced to travel as the gravel embedded beneath Loki's shoes.

"It's time to end this Loki." Issei claimed as his boosted gear followed his lead.

(Explosion!)

All of Issei's collected energy embedded within his gauntlet circulated through his body.

Issei was ready to end this bout right here and now, his energy beginning to dramatically deplete through the stress of choosing to face against Loki without armour on.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" A booming voice echoed as the sky and the atmosphere began to ripple like waves in the sea.

"Damn him!" Rossweise said as she recognised the situation all too well.

"It's all over. Loki is going to destroy all life as we know it." Rossweise said as she collapsed to her knees.

"If only we had a little more time! We were so close!" Rossweise complained striking the ground.

"Don't worry, Issei is not going to let that happen. He'll stop Loki." Rias confidently stated with certainty and faith.

"How can you be so sure? How can you believe in him to this extent?" Rossweise questioned, unable to recall herself showing such strong faith for another.

"Just watch and believe in him. Believe in our king who fights to protect us all." Rias said with admiration and happiness.

"WELL? WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW HERO?! I'M GOING TO ERASE YOU ALL! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Loki gloated hoping to frighten the Sekiryutei.

"I'm not about to give up just yet Loki." Issei confidently said as he concentrated his leftover power from within.

"HOW FOOLISH! YOU CANNOT STOP ME NOW SEKIRYUTEI!" Loki yelled in a manic laughter.

"I swore to protect all of those who mean the world to me. And damn it Loki, I will keep that promise no matter what! God, demon lord's? Even the Khaos Brigade, I will not let anyone stand in my way or force me to betray all of those who believe in me! You're going down Loki!" Issei boldly declared as his power surfaced and greatly influenced his aura.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Say goodbye to your pathetic world! I won't give up until the very end!

"It's useless Sekiryutei! Your world and everyone you ever cared for, will be erased!" Loki gloated as various ripples appeared throughout the atmosphere.

"I'm not about to let that happen Loki!" Issei roared back as he began to channel his surfaced power.

"So you still refuse to accept the power between us? Very well then! Your respect and manner towards me is an eye sore anyway! I shall take you down first! And may all those who care for you, writhe in despair as I rid you from this world first!" Loki yelled back as he expressed blinding fury towards Issei's ignorance.

The ground began to shake and tremble in response to Loki's giant magic circle which began to concentrate all of the deity's divine power, into a single spot.

Issei rematerialized another gauntlet for his bloodied fist, prepared to face Loki's divine power, with everything he had left inside of him.

"I will never give up Loki! As long as there is the slimmest chance that I can stop you, then I will focus every fibre in my body, to take you down! Now prepare to be blasted away! Draig!" Issei yelled back.

"I'm with you partner!" Draig replied as he began to concentrate Issei's will with the core of the boosted gear.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

A blinding crimson ruby light began to shine from both Issei's fists, his dragon shot's both being concentrated to their utter limit.

"It's no use Sekiryutei! You don't have the power to stop this attack! You'll merely just make it easier to kill you!" Loki replied as his own judgement blast continued to grow in size.

"I'd rather die trying to stop you, instead of giving up on everyone who have saved me time and time again! I won't let any of them down! I will fight until the end! Protecting them all with my last breath!" Issei roared as more and more power began to grow in his own counter blast attack.

"Oh you mean those people behind you? Who are about to be devoured by my magical beasts?!" Loki said making Issei momentarily panic.

"Damn it!" Issei said as he was prepared to dash towards them the second he would have turned around.

However, instead of holding an expression of delight and malice upon his trickster self, Loki held more fury towards the Gremory household who continued to get in his way.

"Don't worry Issei-kun! Leave the small fry to us! Let's go gasper-kun!" Kiba said as he successfully dispatched the impending doom which was about to disrupt Issei's concentration.

"Yes!" Gasper replied as he too followed after Kiba to the last remaining monsters.

"All of you protect Rias, the Sitri household will handle this! Let's go! Sona declared as more and more enemies began to approach the vulnerable child carrier.

"Everyone! Be careful!" Issei yelled as he continued to focus his innate power.

"Issei Hyoudou! Don't worry about the rest of us! Just focus on defeating Loki!" said Sona as she led her peerage into battle.

"Got it!" Issei replied as he continued to boost even further.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Be gone! Sekiryutei!" Loki bellowed as his fully powered judgement blast showered down from above.

"Take this Loki! Crimson dragon king god cannon!" Issei roared as he unleashed a dragon cannon blast in a much more grandiose scale.

"This looks our last stand. You can do it Issei-kun." Akeno said as the two mega blasts met with each other.

"All we can do now, is believe in Issei-san. Don't lose Issei-san." Asia said as she brought her hands together in prayer.

"We'll keep Rias and their child safe. That's what we can do for Issei senpai." Koneko said as she remained alert and vigilant.

"It still takes my breath away. Being this close to a man who continues to push back a deity. Will he really be okay though? He's taken a lot of damage. It must be taking every bit of will power he possesses, just to stand up." Rossweise said as she remained unsure of the outcome.

"I told you before didn't I? Issei will fight until the end. No matter who he is facing, he will always fight back. That's just the kind of man he really is." Rias replied with certainty.

The sky shook and the ground continued to tremble, as the fate of this universe was on the line of this very battle.

If Issei was defeated in this power struggle, then ragnarok would vaporise all life in this world and the next.

"You seem to be doing quite well for someone with so many injuries. But your struggle will be for nothing!" Loki argued as he arrogantly awaited his chance to overpower the dragon king.

"These injuries are nothing to me! I have been tight spots just like this one, so many times. Nothing will stop me from taking you down!" Issei replied making Loki grin.

"Well, I just think that maybe you should be more worried about your darling Rias, who is being savaged by Fenrir's children!" Loki declared to try make Issei slip away.

"Nice try Loki! But these eyes will see through your illusions! I have a heavenly dragon's eyes assisting me right now!" Issei roared as he put more power into his blast.

"That's it Issei-kun!" Akeno yelled as Issei began to take control.

"Show that poor excuse of a deity who is boss!" Koneko chimed in making the deity trickster grow angry.

"Silence you fools!" Loki yelled as another magical circle began to descend onto them.

A ferocious explosion echoed behind the rattled Sekiryutei.

"Everyone! Are you okay?!" Issei yelled fearing the worst had occurred.

"And now time to finish you all!" Loki said as he fired yet another blast.

"Oh no you don't! Dragon shell!" said Issei as he shielded his friends and family with his complete defence spell.

"You fell for it! Now you must have used up almost all of your leftover power!" Loki replied as Issei fell down to one knee.

"I'm not about to give up yet Loki!" Issei yelled as he persistently held on.

"Struggle all you want Sekiryutei! In the end, you and all of your friends will still die!" said Loki as he put in even more power to his end.

"Damn it, I'm not dead yet!" Said Issei as his boosted gear continued to boost his power.

"I can feel you slipping Sekiryutei!" Said Loki as his blast began to swallow up more and more of Issei's weakening attack.

"NO! I won't let this be the end!" Said Issei as he stood proud and put more power into his own attack.

The power struggle began to fall into Loki's favour. However, Issei held on, pushing his body to the utter limit.

The intense pressure from above came crashing down on Issei's body, his muscles and tendons began to tear as if gravity was forcing his body to sink into the earth.

Blood trickled down the Sekiryutei's body as pain upon him continuously increase on a greater scale.

"Say goodbye Sekiryutei!" Said Loki as his blast came crashing down further.

"Damn it body! Don't give out on me now!" Issei roared as both the pain escalated and his power began to decrease.

A greatly distressed Rias suddenly arose to her feet, unable to stay back any longer.

"Rias, where are you going?" Koneko said as Rias began to walk to the edge of Issei's protective barrier.

"I'm going to help the man I love. Issei needs our help!" Rias said as she made her way closer to the edge.

"I can't let you do that Rias." Said Kiba, getting back right on time to stop her advancing any further.

Kiba stabbed his blade into the ground, his arms outstretched as he stood in Rias' path.

"Move aside Yuuto. I'm going." Rias said as she began to walk further ahead.

"I won't let you pass Rias. I promised Issei, I gave him my word as his knight, that I would not let anything happen to you." Said Kiba as he refused to budge or step aside.

"So you're just going to stand there and watch him die instead? You'd seriously just stand here doing nothing? Whilst your best friend is fighting to save us all? Putting his life on the line, to face Loki alone?!" Rias questioned feeling herself getting both distressed and disappointed.

Kiba remained speechless, a difficult conflict occurring inside of himself as he stood in Rias' way. Should he stay true to his promise with Issei and Keep Rias out of harms way? Or should he follow his own heart and principles as a knight, and help protect his king?

"I'm going! And that's that!" Rias said as she passed the stationery Kiba.

Kiba placed his hand on Rias' shoulder and stopped her in her tracks.

"You can't stop me Yuuto. I would rather die than let him suffer." Rias replied feeling angry at Yuuto's cowardly attitude.

"You're not going alone. I'm coming too." Kiba said as he withdrew his blade from the ground.

"Count me into. Issei-kun has saved us enough times. It's time for us to help him now." Akeno said as she stood alongside Rias and Kiba.

All of a sudden, rushing footsteps began to approach the agonising Sekiryutei.

Just as Issei was pulling at the threads of his last remaining power, a sudden warmth surfaced onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry Issei, we're here now." A voice said making Issei open his eyes.

"Rias, everyone! What are you doing here? It's dangerous! Please get behind my barrier!" Issei begged as he worried for his friend's lives upon the deity's power.

"We're not going anywhere Issei-kun. You won't face this battle alone." Kiba said as he too placed his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Kiba." Said Issei as he felt his friends' kindness flow around him.

"We can do this together Issei-kun. Loki doesn't stand a chance when we all stick together!" Akeno said as her body began to emit magical energy.

"Akeno."

"We all believe in you Issei-san, so please don't fight alone." Said Asia as she too bravely stepped onto the battlefield.

"I don't know much about you yet Sekiryutei, but I know that if anyone has a chance to stop Loki from destroying everything, it is you." Rossweise said as she too put her faith in the injured and power drained warrior.

"Everyone, share your magical power with Issei! Let's show Loki, what happens when he threatens to destroy the one we all love." Rias commanded as Issei struggled to hold on against the blast which came closer and closer by the minute.

Issei exhaled heavily as he neared his limit.

An immediate warmth began to flow through the Sekiryutei, his aching limbs beginning to revitalise, his exhausted magic power reaching new heights.

Every single member of the Gremories gave Issei every last drop of their remaining magic power.

Issei's body was overflowing with magical power! His strength and maximum breaking their original limit.

"Here it is Loki! Our gift to you! HAAA!" Issei roared as his original shrinking counterblast, exploded to an enormous scale!

A black and red aura began to surround Issei's aura and his dragon king's god cannon blast.

"What the?! Impossible! It can't be?! Divine energy?!" Were Loki's last words as his powerful judgement blast was quickly consumed by Issei's newly awakened strength.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Loki as he narrowly avoided being carried off by Issei's superior attack.

"IT'S TOO LATE TO STOP IT NOW! RAGNAROK WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Loki declared as Issei last attack failed to hit him.

Suddenly the composed and confident Loki, began to search for the Sekiryutei in a panicked state.

The Sekiryutei had disappeared from his sight.

"Where did you go Sekiryutei?! There is no point in hiding!" Loki's question was suddenly answered by a vicious strike to his skull.

The punch came from out of nowhere and startled the off guard deity.

"Why you!" Was all Loki could say before he was hit by Issei's rapidly flying fists.

Pain from his face to his chest and to his abdomen coursed throughout his body as Issei's fists made perfect connection.

"How could you be even faster?! How did you get even stronger?!" Loki asked in an injured state.

"I've had enough of you Loki!" Issei yelled as he delivered the final blow, his raging powerful fist into Loki's battered and bloodied face.

Loki flew into the ground like a ragdoll his lifeless body smashing into the earth.

Issei returned to the ground, his aura returning back to its crimson shade.

Loki stood once again, his body showing obvious signs of fatigue, his previous unable to regenerate.

"You may have overpowered me in that brief moment Sekiryutei, but I'm still here! You had the power of a god within your last assault, but you still couldn't finish me off! That's the difference between a wannabe and a true deity!" Loki shouted as his body cried out in pain.

"Damn it, I was so close." Issei said as he collapsed, luckily being caught by Akeno and Kiba.

"You're out of time you fools! It's all over now!" Loki boldly declared as his adversary showed no signs of resisting.

"You're wrong Loki, he provided plenty of time! Sekiryutei catch!" A hidden voice shouted as they threw a mysterious projectile.

Issei feeling he could trust the voice shouting out to him, caught the projectile before it hit the ground.

"NO IT CAN'T BE!" Loki screamed as he identified the hammer in Issei's hand.

"That is Mjolnir! Use it to seal him away Sekiryutei!" The voice shouted.

Issei obeyed the voice once again, placing all of his remaining power into the magical hammer. 

"Curse you Gabriel! How dare you bring that hammer!" Loki shouted as the hammer continued to grow in size within Issei's grip.

"It's time to end this Loki!" Issei yelled as he swung the hammer towards the surprisingly tired deity.

"Curse you Sekiryutei! Curse you Gabriel!" Were Loki's last words as a mystical amethyst magic circle appeared from the ground, sealing the deity in magical chains and dragging him through its core.

Issei collapsed once again, being caught by his friends.

"Issei! You did it! It's all over!" Rias cheered along with the others at the battles end.

Issei didn't reply to any of the loud and cheery applause, as his exhaustion reached its peak.

The tired Sekiryutei fell asleep on Rias' lap and had a well-earned rest.

"I'm sorry it took so long for us to get here everyone, we needed time to prepare."

An extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure turned out to be the owner of the mysterious voice which arrived to aid Issei and his comrades.

12 beautiful gold wings outstretched from the woman's back proving her status and power.

"You're Gabriel the current leader of the angels!" Rias said as the warm and gentle angel smiled brightly at them.

"That's right, I was instructed by Archangel Michael to bring Mjolnir to the Sekiryutei. It appears I made it just in time." Gabriel replied as her dress slightly shook.

"Who is that behind you?" Xenovia questioned as another person smaller than Gabriel hid behind her.

"Come now Tosca, there is no need to be shy. Introduce yourself." Gabriel said making Kiba stunned.

"Tosca?" Kiba muttered.

An innocent yet fragile looking girl, came out from her hiding place and nervously stared at the group of people in front of her.

All of a sudden, Tosca looked at Kiba and the tears flowed down to her cheeks.

The mystery girl took off into a sprint and slammed right into Kiba's chest.

"Kiba, I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're really here!" Tosca said as Kiba's only vision began to blur.

Kiba touched his cheek and felt the tears which now stained them.

"Tosca." Was all Kiba could say as his arms wrapped around his long lost friend's waist.

All was quiet on the battlefield except for the crying resounding from the childhood friends who both endured and suffered within the holy sword experiment!

 **Okay guys that's the end of the battle between Loki and Issei! Because many of you don't want to see a time skip, I am going to make the next chapter, a beach trip** **. A heavily pregnant Rias and friends will be visiting the beach and following after that, we will be seeing Rias and Issei welcoming Ryujin into the world. After fighting with the end of the world at stake once again, Issei and the gang will be taking a well-deserved week off from the frontlines** **. Have any ideas for the beach chapter? Just give me a message** **. Thanks again guys and I'll see you next time** **.**


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A brief holiday? Let's all go to the beach!

 **Hey guys, first things first, I would like to apologise for this chapters week delay. As much as I hate having to delay the plot of this story, I'm afraid I had no choice. With both being ill and suffering with problems with my ex fiancé, with regards to my son, I just had no room in my schedule or motivation to continue this chapter. But rest assured, I am all better now and I have come back with future ideas and a clear plot line in my head** **. For a few chapters now, I will be straying away from the main plot. Instead of this, I will be doing chapters such as, Issei and Rias as parents, Rossweise and Issei getting closer and just daily life within the Gremory household. Now without further ado, please enjoy the chapter** **. And thank you as always, for the continuous support.**

After a close call and a dreaded battle with the all-powerful Loki, Issei and the gang were handsomely rewarded for their bravery and pure heroism.

The Gremories are now taking a well-earned weekend off on the beautiful beaches of Okinawa.

Supplies have been packed and almost everybody has been assembled by the front door, ready and able to go.

Except for the happily married couple and future parents, Issei and Rias.

Issei has asked his crimson queen to assist him with one more task before they depart and leave for their get-away.

"So I just apply this cream to your front and back, and this will temporarily hide your scars?" Rias questioned being not all too familiar with this particular product.

"That's right, I accept that some of these scars will never go away, but I don't want to frighten or repulse anyone else with them." Issei said as he felt the imbedded scars on his with the end of his index finger.

Rias pushed aside Issei's hand, and kissed the said to be repulsive scar with no hesitation.

"I don't think your scars are repulsive at all Issei. They remind me every day, just the kind of man you truly are. They're not deformities to me, they are badges of your bravery." Rias said making Issei instantly cheer up.

"Thank you Rias. I love you so much." Issei said as he cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her.

Rias accepted her heroes kiss gladly and reiterated his own words right back at him.

"I love you to Issei. Now lay down on your stomach if you insist I put this cream on you. I want to enjoy this time we all have together as quickly as possible." Rias said helping Issei lay down.

"Okay Rias. But be very careful with that cream, it's designed specifically for male dragons, so if you forget to put gloves on, it can work as a powerful aphrodisiac for a dragon's desired mate." Issei said making Rias blush.

"Okay master, I will do as you command." Rias said as she was just about to retrieve the gloves from behind her.

Just as Rias was about to begin Issei's cream remedy treatment, the house phone on their bedside table began to ring.

Almost startled by the sudden interruption, Rias answered the phone and wondered profusely, who would be calling at this time in the morning.

"Hello Hyoudou Residence." Rias answered hoping this was only a cold caller so she could hang up straight away, eager to get her hands on rubbing Issei's body.

"Ria-tan! It's your father." Zeoticus' voice uttered from the other line.

"Oh Father, what's the matter?" Rias replied.

"I just wanted to congratulate you both on a job well done in yesterday's battle with Loki and wish you all a truly deserved day off." Zeoticus replied making Rias sigh with relief.

"Thank you father, we are very excited to finally visit Okinawa. I'll be sure to bring something back for everyone back home." Rias replied.

"I'm sure Millicas will look forward to your visit and hopefully it will be in time for your parade." Zeoticus said making Rias speechless.

"I'm sorry, did you just say a parade father?" Rias replied hoping that he was just joking.

"But of course Rias, myself and your older brother have organised a parade for you and Issei to show everyone just how far gone your pregnancy has gone. Sirzechs is always so dedicated to informing every one of your progress." Zeoticus said making Rias incredibly embarrassed.

"You can't be serious! Daddy!" Rias said making Issei aware that lord Zeoticus was embarrassing his beloved once again. The only time that Rias ever dared call her father daddy, was after he had well and truly embarrassed her.

"I'm deadly serious, we are even going to show a slideshow on the big screen of all your baby pictures so everyone can get the idea of what our grand child is going to look like." Zeoticus said making Rias almost scream in despair.

"Mother surely wouldn't allow this to happen!" Rias snapped back hoping for her last ace in the hole.

"Sorry Rias, but your mother is going to a far-away spa in the human world. She's been looking after Millicas for quite some time, and she is getting some R and R." Zeoticus said making Rias mortified.

"Daddy you idiot! Big brother you moron!" Rias screamed as she slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Everything okay honey?" Issei said beginning to lift his head from the pillow. 

"No! Everything is fine Issei. Now lie back down, we have to get this cream on before we miss our flight." Rias said as she applied the cream to her fingertips.

The cream felt warm and soothing as the forgetful queen spread its contents all over Issei's back.

Unbeknown to Rias until she was about to apply the cream to Issei's torso, she mistakenly forgot to put on the gloves. But just as Issei was about to turn around, the red haired mother to be, quickly placed them on with a sleight of hand manoeuvre.

With Issei's body coated and dried, the Gremory household finally departed for the beaches of Okinawa.

The sun beamed down upon the Gremories as their bare feet caressed the warm and golden sand amongst the surface. Finally having touched down on the beaches of Okinawa.

"Issei-kun, you and Kiba guard our bags, while us girls get changed." Akeno said as timid Tosca clung to Kiba's leg.

"Don't worry Tosca, you can trust everyone here. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore." Kiba said to the frightened girl. Nodding to approve of Kiba's decision.

With the parasol placed up and the sun bathing towels all set up accordingly, Rias and the rest of the girls made their way back to Issei and Kiba. Their attire now completely changed.

"Wow the sea breeze feels so good. And the ocean is so blue here." Rias said as she sat herself down on her personal towel.

Rias Gremory proudly donned a dark purple bikini, ignoring her baby bump on full display. The Swimsuit was a separate set unlike her usual style with the top and bottom not connected. Rias was nervous and embarrassed to wear this in public at first, but after her husband took her hand in his own, smiling at her and saying…

"You look beautiful Rias."

Her nerves eased up and the crimson queen began to relax in her husband's warmth.

"It's a shame you and I won't be able to race this time Rias, I guess now I'll just have to let Issei enjoy my bikini.

The flirtatious queen's swimsuit, matched the cascading colour of her long pony tail.

A sexy and powerful shade of black hugged every crevice of her body. Her bikini top left not much to the imagination, the swimsuit just barely censoring her nipples, her breasts on full display.

"Well Issei-kun? Do you like what you see?" Akeno seductively whispered in his ear causing Rias to pout.

"It looks great on you Akeno, it really captures how beautiful you are." Issei said now reducing Akeno from her sadistic older sister personality, to a flustered young adult. Giggling in the sand that she found herself now laying down.

"I wonder if there are some scrumptious fish to eat today?" Koneko said as she displayed her own bathing suit.

A shock to mostly everyone in the Gremory household, Koneko wasn't letting the size of her chest stop herself from showing the man she loved, her body in all its glory.

A white with a hint of silver bikini top contained her small breasts, resting comfortably.

Along with tight bottoms to push out her rear end.

"I don't feel like swimming today at all." Koneko said as she exhaled on top of Issei's chest. Nestling herself in his lap.

"Swimming in these waves will certainly be a good training exercise." Xenovia said as she finally shaded away from her identity as student council president becoming Issei's knight once more.

The normally serious and composed knight, showed no signs of hiding away her skin today. With great practice and hard work, Xenovia had now mastered equipping herself in a swimsuit. Finishing at a reasonable time from now on.

The sapphire haired knight wore her usual emerald green tight swimsuit. Believing this to be her best swimsuit and the colour which Issei liked best on her.

Her suspicions were fortunately correct.

"Sorry for the wait." Asia said as she held the cowering Tosca's hand as she searched her various surroundings.

Asia wore a surprisingly new revealing pink bikini top. With her congress with Issei recently achieved, Asia has decided to express herself more as a woman, and with her breasts suddenly growing again, Asia was forced to purchase a larger size.

Tosca came rushing over to the smiling Kiba in a school swimsuit. The poor girl was both puzzled and uncomfortable, wearing a swimming suit after all of those years she spent both in the facility and frozen in time. Her actual age not showing any similarities to her current body of a 14 year old girl.

"You look really cute Tosca." Kiba said making Tosca hide her face in her hands.

"I'll teach you how to swim Tosca, You've always wanted to learn right?" Kiba said using an old memory of their past talks, to calm her nerves and distract her from the other prying eyes staring at her and the other girls.

Tosca lightly nodded, taking Kiba's hand and following him to the shallow end of the ocean.

Last but not least, Issei's newest rook and member, Rossweise came out of the changing room, a huge towel tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Ara, that won't do Rossweisse-san, Issei-kun went to the trouble of buying you this beautiful outfit, it would be cruel not to show your gratitude, by not letting him see you wear it." Akeno teased, yanking the towel out from the embarrassed silver haired former Valkyrie.

The rook spun repeatedly upon the sudden removal of her towel, finally coming to a stop, her silver hair glistening within the sunlight.

"Don't look at me! I'm far too unattractive and dull to wear something like this!" Rossweise almost screamed as she hid her face in her own hands.

"Nonsense Rossweise, it looks great on you! You'll make a beautiful bride someday." Issei said making Rossweisse's heart almost pop out of her chest.

The flustered woman in her early 20's, wore a baby blue eye catching swimsuit. The shade matching magically with her light blue irises and an outstanding combination of her stunning silver hair.

However, after hearing a nearby man whistle in her direction, the former Valkyrie hid herself away under the parasol, reverting back to her shy self.

"Wait a minute? Where is Gasper?" Issei questioned noticing the shy vampire was a no show.

"I think he's over there." Asia said as she pointed to what looked like a huge sand fort. His ruby eyes shining through the hole to show his whereabouts.

"Well that's everybody, so now let's relax and enjoy our day off!" Issei yelled making the others cheer in unison.

Asia, Xenovia, Koneko and Akeno had begun a beach volley ball game. Asia and Koneko on one side, with Akeno and Xenovia on the opposite.

Kiba could be seen in the distance now building a small but strong sand castle with Tosca who to Issei's delight, was finely showing faint signs of smiling.

Gasper could still be seen in his newly constructed fortress, other children gazed at its craftsmanship in pure awe and amazement.

Rias cleared her throat and brushed the trickling sweat off her forehead.

"Everything okay Rias?" Issei asked noticing his wife's discomfort.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little thirsty." Rias replied with a smile and a dry throat.

"Well I saw a vending machine back there, do you want me to run over quickly and get you some water?" Issei suggested holding his wife's gentle hand.

"If it's not too much trouble?" Rias happily replied causing the energetic dragon king to rush to his feet.

"It's no trouble at all my queen, I've got to see to it that my queen and of course our treasured child, are comfortable and happy at all times. Sit right there, I'll be right back!" Issei said as he grabbed some change and quickly took off in the direction of the drink dispensers.

Rias lay her head back on her soft pillow. However, this wasn't your average pillow, this was a special pillow suited for pure comfort in her pregnant state and to Rias' delight, it smelled just like Issei.

As the sun beamed down upon her tired and stylish body, Rias closed her eyes and awaited her man's return.

About two more beach spots over, Rias had unwillingly attracted the attention of two young youths.

"Hey man, check out the beauty over there." The first voice said as he pointed over towards the relaxing Rias Gremory.

"I don't know Shiba, look at her, she's pregnant obviously. So you can tell she's taken." The other man replied earning himself a smack on the head.

"You idiot Hibike! Do you see any men near her? She's obviously one of those single mums who have been left by their man to raise her baby alone. I say we go for it." Shiba said making Hibike still no signs of complying.

"But she's going to be having a kid, I'm not ready to settle just yet Shiba." Hibike replied being pulled into a headlock.

"You dumbass, we're not asking for her hand in marriage or anything like that. I bet she'll be interested in two well packed guys to show her some fun. Don't be a wuss!" Shiba proclaimed making Hibike silently comply.

Sandy footprints echoed with every step they took towards her. Minutes, no seconds were all that was left. A mere 10 more seconds, and they would be in position.

All of a sudden, a tap pounded on both of their collective shoulders.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" An intimidating voice said shadowed as they slowly turned around.

"Hey beat it buddy, first come first served over here. Scram! We'll hand you over our seconds if we're feeling generous after we've had our turn." Shiba countered back as he and Hibike turned around and proceeded to walk closer towards her.

The mystery man suddenly appeared in front of them, the ascending sand hitting their faces.

"Now listen here man." Hibike said feeling suddenly more boisterous after the sudden sand attack.

"No, how about you listen to me okay?" The voice suddenly said causing their bodies to freeze and give the now pissed Sekiryutei their full attention.

Hibike and Shiba froze in place, feeling the ferocious flames from the ferocious dragon envisioned right in front of them.

"I will not allow you to touch my Rias. Are we clear?" Issei kindly asked.

Normally, this wouldn't faze two youths looking to hit it off with a beauty like Rias, but the pair showed no signs of given a retort or even throwing a punch.

Shiba and Hibike trembled in fear as the dragon they previously envisioned, grew to the size of castle, its body wrapped around a giant ruby crystal with ferocity burning within its eyes.

"Now leave." Issei uttered making the previously energetic teens, slowly turn around and walk away.

After enduring such a frightful experience, in the future, Shiba and Hibike went on to become better human beings, fully respecting any women that they encountered and even swearing their abstinence before marriage. Any time that they nearly fell off the right track, they were reminded of the terrifying and hungry looking dragon that stopped their final conquest.

A soothing cold sensation pressed against Rias' cheek.

"That feel's good." Rias muttered with her eyes still closed.

"Drink up beautiful. I still haven't applied your sun cream yet." Issei said making Rias wake up almost instantly to the sound of Issei's gentle voice.

After completely draining both battles of water, Rias sat herself up and left herself to Issei's care.

Rias closed her eyes and felt Issei's gentle fingers soothe her skin.

It felt so relaxing and cool, but to Rias' surprise, her body began to feel hot and alert.

Rias felt herself biting her bottom lip as Issei's sun cream applying, suddenly felt like an erotic massage.

Electricity ran through Rias' body as Issei applied the cream and rubbed it in to yet another area.

Rias just barely held on from Issei's fingers gliding across her chest and her baby bump. But that was unfortunately for her, not going to be the biggest obstacle to conquer.

With her back and torso fully coated, Issei lay back his queen and rubbed both of his hands down the surface of Rias' legs.

Rias almost let a moan escape her lips as Issei worked his way up and down her legs.

Pleasure rang throughout her body as Issei saw to it that the cream was thoroughly rubbed in.

It wasn't until Issei made his way up to her currently sensitive thighs, that Rias recalled Issei's previous warming about his scar cream.

("Make sure you wear gloves when applying that. It is a powerful aphrodisiac for females who a dragon sees as their mate.")

Rias felt her pleasure rise and rise throughout every erogenous zone in her body. The sun cream massage showing clear reactions to the cream that still resided within Rias.

Unable to wash off the remaining segments of it in time.

Rias' heartbeat began to beat at a reacting pace, her hunger for her husband growing larger and larger.

Issei massaged in the remaining left over sun cream and Rias was ready to pounce.

"Hello there lord Issei!" A high pitch voice chimed causing Issei to move away from the now blocked maiden.

"Ravel, how many times do I have to tell you, just Issei is fine." Issei replied with a gentle smile.

"That's absurd! To address a man of your stature so vaguely, is out of the question. I acknowledged you as a man I respect and admire, the moment that you defeated my brother." Ravel replied now sitting under the parasol with Issei and Rias.

"Okay I understand. By the way, what brings you here Ravel?" Issei asked making the younger sister of Raiser blush.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for some tea sometime. I'm pretty good at making cakes and the best tea in the phenix household." Ravel replied quietly as she fidgeted in her purple dress.

"Wow! That sounds great Ravel. Sure I would love to. Just say the date and I'll be there." Issei replied making the previously unsure Ravel grab his hands in excitement.

"Really?! You really want to try my cakes and tea Lord Issei?" Ravel asked again her eyes sparkling with hope as she now sat on his lap.

"Of course, I look forward to trying some." Issei said making the now certain Ravel hug him tight.

"Hooray! I can't wait! Thank you lord Issei! This will be great, just the two of us." Ravel said causing a certain girl to return to their spot.

"Hey bird girl, get off of Issei senpai's lap! It's Koneko's! Koneko's treasured spot!" Koneko argued as she suddenly pushed her off and revealed her white tail and ears.

"Ouch! What's the deal you stupid cat girl?! Lord Issei and I, were having a nice chat!" Ravel replied as she rubbed her head after hitting the sand.

"You can't sit here! Only Rias and Koneko are allowed to sit on Issei senpai's lap!" Koneko shot back, feeling particularly protective of Issei's lap since she became a true woman.

"You can't just hog Lord Issei all of the time you know!" Ravel countered now marching towards the on guard and ready white cat girl.

"It's Koneko's treasured spot! I won't let your dumb feathers touch it!" Koneko replied as she squared off against Ravel.

"What did you say?!" Rave replied now standing toe to toe with Koneko.

Rias and Issei both looked at each other, both laughing after the sudden surprise in Koneko's mood.

"Issei-san! Big sister Rias! The barbeque is ready! Hurry up and get it while its hot!" Asia called out causing the now hungry Ravel and Koneko to break up their conflict and truce until after they ate.

"Shall we go Rias?" Issei said offering out his hand.

"Okay." Rias replied feeling her body begin to heat up again.

"Rias?"

"Yes Issei?"

"You didn't wear the gloves did you?"

"No, I was careless." Rias replied feeling herself heat up and grow hungry.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you tonight." Issei whispered into her ear.

Rias grabbed his close up face and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"Don't make me wait too long now okay?" Rias replied with lust emanating from her words.

"Of course not. I would never do that to you my love." Issei said as their hands linked and walked towards the others as the sun began to set and the grill began to sizzle.

 **Okay guys, that's chapter 26 over! What did you think? I tried to make this chapter more lovable and amusing, to move away from the action packed and life threatening battles which the Gremories are subjected to on a daily basis. I plan to do a chapter involving Issei and Rossweisse next week, in which Issei takes her shopping for a whole new wardrobe and Rossweisse plans to investigate on this outing, why the other girls came to falling in love with our brave hero. See you next time!**


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Rossweisse's shopping debut! Rias' big day is almost here!

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all again for your continuous support. Life has been pretty tough lately, but with everyone's enthusiasm and patience for the next chapter of this story, it has really helped my confidence and motivation. I will continue to try to commit to a schedule for this story, but I thank you once again for you compassion and understanding :D enjoy!**

Rias' body laid flat on its back, the soft mattress there to cushion her exhaustion. As promised by her Sekiryutei, Issei certainly showed the worn out demon a great time.

"Maybe, I should forget to wear gloves more often, that was amazing." Rias said in between heavy breaths.

"I wouldn't recommend that Rias. You and I are both going to be tired when the baby comes along." Issei replied stroking her hair.

"But…. It's been a long time since we were together. And besides this is supposed to be good for the baby." Rias retorted as she kissed her dragon on the lips.

"I'll definitely make time for you, you know that. But I can't guarantee we'll be able to do it five times in a row though. Especially if you're going to be that loud honey. You'll wake the baby for sure." Issei said pecking her on the cheek.

Within a half asleep and a half awake state, Rias began to mutter something to the likewise relaxed Issei next to her.

"Hey, if this baby is a girl, what would you think?" Rias asked out of pure curiosity as she rubbed the bump which grew by the day.

"It wouldn't matter to me, whether our child is a boy or a girl, I will love it equally." Issei replied making Rias smile.

"So, what would you say, is a good name for a girl?" Rias asked making Issei smile back.

"Well, normally I would say the best name out there would be Rias. But I can only imagine how confusing that would get for the pair of you. So I guess…. Risa? A combination of our names, and a truly beautiful name for a little girl." Issei replied making Rias roll onto her side and grab Issei's arm, pressing it against her naked chest.

"I guess that settles that." Rias whispered to her bump as she fell into a deep and relaxing sleep.

Rias and Issei closed their eyes in unison, the warm life inside Rias sleeping soundly inside of her.

After a relaxing and well-earned rest, Issei's body began to wake up and start the day.

"Heavy…" Issei muttered in a half asleep state.

Issei's body was being pinned down from several angles.

The sound of a purring kitten caused him to open his eyes.

Issei's eyelids opened half way, spotting fluffy white cat ears coming up from his abdomen.

With Issei's vision beginning to start up, the Sekiryutei's other senses began to awaken also.

The sense of touch, feeling his wife's chest cushioning his arm. Something long and fluffy wrapped around his leg.

Warm and relaxed breathing on both sides of his neck.

Both Issei's curiosity and natural routine caused himself to wake up despite the weight weighing down on him.

Issei realised at that moment, what exactly it was on top of him.

Flickering shades of silver lay below his line of sight, as the sleeping Koneko slept peacefully on top of Issei.

A light purring rhythm as her eyes remained closed, her head poking out from the covers and her tail leaned against him.

It then occurred to Issei, that it wasn't just Koneko weighing down his body.

Another pair of arms took possession of his right arm the remaining arm that Rias had not held onto.

Xenovia had her body wrapped around Issei, her sapphire hair rested upon his shoulder, his hand resting upon her belly.

Akeno was resting on Issei's chest right in between Koneko and Rias. Her hand slyly reaching down towards Issei's hidden dragon form.

Issei slightly moved his head expecting to knock it against the headboard. However, once again his body had been cushioned from any hard surface.

A slight moan escaped his pillows mouth the second his bed head stroked against her chest.

Asia Argento was lying on top of Issei, her hands wrapped around Issei's head with her breasts tickled by his hair.

All of a sudden, a knock on Issei's bedroom door startled him.

And before Issei could respond or make himself presentable, the door began to open.

"Issei-kun, sorry to wake you but. Ahh!" Before Issei could even say a word, Rossweisse screamed, this woke up all the resting naked girls on Issei's bed.

"How shameless! What are all of you doing, dressed like that?!" Rossweisse questioned, her cheeks flushed and her body quivering in her every day outfit suit.

"Ara Rossweisse-san, welcome. What a cute accent you have there. What's wrong? Would you like to join us?" Akeno questioned pointing out the Valkyries natural tongue escaping thus making Rossweisse even more flustered.

"What are you talking about Akeno? Why are you all naked in Issei-kun's bed?!" Rossweisse asked feeling very uncomfortable in her home town accent.

"What's the big deal Rossweisse san? Issei is very warm and soothing on the skin. His strong arms are a great source of pleasure for a woman." Xenovia countered as she grinded herself against Issei's bicep.

"What's all the noise first thing?" Rias asked rubbing her eyes as she slowly awoke.

"Even with Rias in the bed next to him?!" Rossweisse shouted feeling very puzzled.

"What's the harm in a little skin ship Rossweisse-san? You haven't had a boyfriend before right? Well now you have a king to serve. Why don't you share your love with him?" Akeno teased making Rossweisse slam the door and run back to her room.

"Okay, I guess I may as well get up." Issei said making everyone sulk.

"Eh? You're getting up already Issei-san?" Asia innocently enquired as she felt her comfort zone disrupted.

"Just a bit longer Issei." Rias said reaching her arms towards him.

"Rest with us Issei-kun, Akeno will make you feel nice relaxed." Akeno said trying to grab him but failed.

"What are you saying guys? We're on an overnight stay in Okinawa. Let's go explore and enjoy ourselves." Issei said making everyone almost instantly reply…

"We were enjoying ourselves!"

Issei removed the covers from around his waist, removing the clingy cat girl on his stomach.

Standing up from the bed, Issei strode towards his wardrobe in the attire that God had intended.

Gazing at his naked form, all of the girls salivated at the mouth, gazing at Issei's manliness in all of its glory.

Their eyes never left Issei as he dressed himself.

After Issei left the room, all of the Gremory girls collapsed onto the bed, their bodies feeling intense heat. Extinguishing the flame was only possible in two ways. The first pouncing on the dragon before he escaped and the second being sending their bodies back to sleep. Light purring and breathing echoed through Issei's and Rias' bedroom as the Sekiryutei himself went to get some breakfast from the hotel dining room.

Normally Issei would have been worried about the noise himself and his party were causing. However, due to Issei buying the whole floor of his suite, this problem seemed irrelevant.

After having an especially large breakfast delivered to his table, Issei saw his lonesome rook standing alone with a tray in her shaking hands.

"Rossweisse, come and join me." Issei called out with an almost hypnotic smile.

Rossweisse not really wanting to sit alone and to picture Issei naked in bed with all of the others, decided to replace that unpleasant morning surprise with a breakfast chat instead.

"Thank you Issei-kun." Rossweisse said as she sat opposite Issei's feast.

"Did you sleep okay?" Issei asked hoping to ease Rossweisse's unease.

"Ah yes thank you." Rossweisse vaguely replied showing signs of discomfort.

"So you had something to ask me this morning?" Issei said making Rossweisse recall it.

"Yes. You see, I wanted to get some souvenirs before we leave. I wanted to send some to my grandmother and get something for everyone else. I haven't been with you guys too long, and I want to get along with everyone." Rossweisse replied showing a slight sorrow in her eyes.

"Rossweisse, I don't know what happened in your past, or whether you had a fulfilling school social life. But I assure you, you are very welcome with all of us." Issei said making her blush slightly and sip her coffee.

"By the way, I've noticed you wear that suit a lot. Don't you have anything else to wear?" Issei said making Rossweisse almost do a spit take.

"Yes… You see, ever since Odin left me here. I haven't had the chance to return home and grab my things. The thought of seeing Odin again and the other Valkyries…. I couldn't handle it!" Rossweisse almost shouted recalling troubled memories of her past.

"Then in that case, why don't I welcome you especially into the peerage, and get you some new outfits?" Issei said making Rossweisse wave her hands frantically.

"No, you don't have to go to so much trouble for me! I couldn't ask you to do something so bothersome." Rossweisse said back.

"It's no trouble at all. I want you to be happy as both my rook, and my friend." Issei said holding her now motionless hands.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to visit the stores." Rossweisse half-heartedly said.

"Great! Then let's go!" Issei suddenly said now finishing his meal and practically rushing off with Rossweisse in tow.

(At the first of many clothing stores….)

Rossweisse fidgeted uncomfortably as Issei made his way towards a shop assistant.

"How much?" Rossweisse slightly muttered her hand across her mouth upon seeing the price tag on a turquoise dress.

"This is my precious friend right here. I want you to help her find the clothes that she would feel most comfortable in." Issei kindly asked the shop clerk who seemed to have a scandalous look on her face.

"But of course sir! She certainly is beautiful just like you described. Please her to me. Come miss, this way please." The shop assistant said as Issei now returned to Rossweisse's side.

"I know it must be uncomfortable for you to find what looks good on you, especially after being in Valhalla for so long, but I want you to relax and enjoy yourself to your heart's content. Try on anything you like, and if you still feel anxious about this place, we can go somewhere else." Issei whispered into her ear.

With a light nod and flustered cheeks, Rossweisse joined the shop assistant and made her way towards the clothes.

"You have such a sweet boyfriend dear customer. And if you don't mind me saying, he's quite handsome."

"B…B…Boyfriend?! No he's not my…" Rossweisse blurted out, feeling very sensitive on the topic.

"So you are trying to seduce him right? Okay then! Leave that to me dear customer. Let's find the outfit that fits you." The shop assistant went as she continued to lure Rossweisse to the various items.

The first outfit of which Rossweisse tried on, Was a gorgeous black dress which hugged her hips and reached down to just above the ankles.

With the curtain drawn and opened again, Rossweisse displayed her second personally recommended outfit.

This time, Rossweisse was wearing a blue cut open at the top shirt, her breasts on display with some stylish jeans.

Rossweisse displayed various outfits due to the model that the energetic and enthusiastic girl was given to work with.

A sexy grey tank top with grey slacks, A black and white t-shirt which struggled to contain her ample chest, another beautiful this time navy blue skirt. The pile of suitable outfits just kept piling up. And despite Rossweisse's previous sceptism, she quite liked a few of the recommended outfits.

"Awesome, you truly earn that fashion expert qualifications." Issei said making the young girl blush and smile.

"Thank you dear customer. Your words are most kind. Now which would you like to purchase?"

"I'll take all of them thanks. You see, my friend recently suffered a tragic loss of her wardrobe, and I wanted to help soften the damage." Issei said making Rossweisse both reluctant and flattered.

"Very good sir! Will that be by cash or card?"

"Card thank you. And if it's not too much trouble, could you please have them delivered to my hotel suite later today? There's an extra 50% tip in it for you." Issei slyly said flashing his Gremory black credit card.

"Of course sir! And please do have a nice day!" The cashier exclaimed taking Issei's details and his hotel room down on paper.

After an awkward escapade of a few more stores, Rossweisse was both smiling and relaxed.

All of a sudden, Rossweisse ceased her feet from moving. A store right in front of her immediately catching her eye.

"What's wrong Rossweisse?" Issei asked noticing her feet had stopped moving.

Rossweisse stared at the huge sale signs in the adjacent shop window, both a desire and an embarrassing hesitation to enter the store after visiting such extravagant and luxurious shops.

"Do you want to go inside?" Issei asked with a gentle smile, his eyes meeting with the store Rossweisse's own vision was transfixed on.

"No, of course not. I couldn't ask you to go to such a cheap store, after all of the clothes you bought me." Rossweisse said looking down at the floor.

A sudden gentle touch on her palm made Rossweisse look at Issei.

"Let's go in. You want to explore all of Okinawa right?" Issei said making Rossweisse smile and accept Issei's hand in her own.

"Can we really? Yay this is going to great!" Rossweisse said, her home tongue suddenly making another unexpected appearance.

Issei laughed and followed after the excited Rossweisse.

(20 minutes later….)

"WOW! LOOK AT ALL OF THESE NEAT CUPS! AND ONLY FOR 100 YEN NO WAY!" Rossweisse almost yelled out, clearly enjoying this particular visit.

"ISSEI LOOK,LOOK! 6 canned drinks for only 100 yen!" Rossweisse excitedly said unable to contain her true joy.

"Wow you're right, this place is great." Issei replied remembering his past when he too got excited with every visit to the 100 yen store with his parents.

The nostalgia warmed Issei's heart as did Rossweisse's happy expression.

Suddenly, the excited Rossweisse stopped at what appeared to be a key ring stand.

Rossweisse's fingers felt the texture of a particular wooden keychain.

A blue and majestic dolphin with the words in black Okinawa etched across the bottom particularly caught Rossweisse's eye.

"I want to buy these. One for everybody back at the hotel. Is that okay?" Rossweisse asked acting as he would have at the age of 5 in the same store.

"Of course, I'm sure everyone will be very happy for the gift." Issei said making Rossweisse smile again.

"Then let's go to the checkout!" Rossweisse said with a surprisingly large basket full of bits and bobs.

"I guess Rossweisse likes 100 yen stores." Issei said to himself feeling happy that Rossweisse was starting to come out of her shell.

The doors opened and closed behind them, as Rossweisse put her bag of purchased goods in her bag.

"Look's like we got quite a haul here." Issei said with a cheerful laughter.

"Didn't we? I love 100 yen stores! Then again, 200 yen stores are great also!" Rossweisse happily stated making Issei smile with her.

"Then when we go to Tokyo again, let's go to one together." Issei said making Rossweisse blush and feel the gentle warmth coming from his hand.

"Yes… I would like that…" Rossweisse said as a sudden dashing purse snatcher, retrieved her bag and ran around the corner.

"My bag!" Rossweisse said as she watched the criminal get away. 

"Let's go!" Issei said chasing after the thief.

"Yahoo! I hit the jackpot! That guy is obviously rich!" The thief said, catching a glimpse before at Issei purchasing all of these branded clothes.

However, the thief's previous joy quickly vanished from his expression.

"What the hell is all of this crap?!" The thief questioned as he fished out Rossweisse's 100 yen store goods.

"Hey you! Hold it right there!" Issei said as he cornered the criminal.

"This isn't a money load, it's just a bag of trash!" He said as he threw the bag viciously onto the ground.

Rossweisse gasped as her precious key chains scattered across the ground. The thief's foot came crashing down upon the fragile wooden dolphin.

"I thought you were loaded! And yet all of this is just a load of junk!"

Rossweisse suddenly grew sad, feeling a sense of déjà vu as occasions like this occurred for her in the past. The nickname of 100 yen Valkyrie constantly teased at her.

The Valkyrie was about to walk away until she heard rushing footsteps.

"Hey." Was all the thief heard before his body began to soar through the air, crashing him into bin bags with his nose bloodied red.

"Don't mock her precious gifts bastard! The only trash around here is you!" Issei said to the thief as he found his footing and started to run far away from the power puncher who possibly had broken his nose.

Rossweisse's heart began to beat rapidly in her chest as Issei crouched down and picked up her items.

"I'm sorry Rossweisse, it looks like your key ring is broken." Issei said holding the one casualty amongst the rest of the dolphins.

Rossweisse snatched the cracked wooden dolphin from Issei's hands, holding the damaged souvenir to her heart.

"No, this one is just perfect." Rossweisse said wanting to remember this particular mugging in great detail.

As Rossweisse's face began to redden and her heart continued to rapidly beat, the former Valkyrie finally began to realise, just what kind of person Issei truly was, and why everyone was so willing to give both their heart and their body to him.

"Well if that's what you want Rossweisse. Come on, let's go back and show everyone what you bought for them. And then after that, you can explore your new wardrobe." Issei said as he held his hand out to her.

Rossweisse accepted Issei's hand without hesitation and walked back towards the hotel with him warmly held in her heart.

 **Okay that's chapter 27 done! What did you guys think? I felt that this chapter was well needed due to Rossweisse and Issei, not really have that much of a relationship except for school. Being the newest member of the Gremories has proved to be a struggle for the innocent and inexperienced Valkyrie, but hopefully now, we will see her seeing Issei in a better light. In the next chapter, we will finally see the birth of Issei's and Rias' child. Will we see a boy? (Ryujin) Or a beautiful baby girl? (Risa).**


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 A new dragon awakens! Welcome to the world baby dragon boy/girl!

 **Hey guys! I'm finally back after getting over the flu! I feel terrible that I couldn't deliver this chapter to you guys any sooner, but I felt so terrible that I could barely focus on day to day tasks let alone continuing this chapter. It's bugged me for so long because I want to carry on bringing you all great content. So without further ado, I am going to deliver to you the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Let's dive in then and answer the riddle, will Issei and Rias have a boy or a girl? Let's find out** **.**

"Rias chan." Rias heard as she finished packing her studying materials and her stationery into her bag.

"Oh Mari-san, Keiko chan." Rias kindly replied as she slowly managed to stand up from her seat.

"You really are getting big now Rias-chan. Are you handling everything okay? Maybe you should have taken some time off after all?" Mari replied showing obvious concern to Rias' stage in her pregnancy.

"Thank you for worrying about me Mari-san, but the baby is going to be here soon, and this much is not too hard to handle." Rias replied making Keiko grin and retort towards the mother to be's comment.

"Rias is right Mari-chan, after all….. She's got such a wonderful and reliable husband protecting her all of the time. Isn't that right Rias chan?" Keiko playfully inquired making Rias blush but happily grin back.

"Yes. Issei is always there for me, I would be lost without him." Rias said holding her bag to her chest, Issei's picture being brought close to her heart.

"Don't rub it in Rias, I'm so jealous! Not only do you have such a handsome looking husband, but he also cooks for you and takes care of most of the chores! He must have learned how to look after himself at such a young age!" Mari replied making Rias momentarily feel sad, thinking of the cruel and painful truth to Issei's self-efficient nature.

"I really am so glad that I found him." Rias almost muttered.

The two girls as an audience to this typical loved up line, squealed and smiled as they thought of the couple happily meeting and falling in love.

However, for the girls to respond in this way, was not the true intent behind Rias' almost inaudible words. Thinking out loud, Rias was merely recalling her first true meeting with Issei, his tear stained face as he sank to the ground of that graveyard in a complete mess. Tears of joy, hatred and despair displayed on his face, as the black feathers left within his path flew away, carried off by the howling wind.

Rias only wished to this day, that she was able to save her Issei, before anything like this could have happened to him.

Nevertheless, Rias realises, that if it wasn't for what happened to Issei, there is a chance that she may have never met Issei. The thought of her alternate future with her bound by her families ruling with Raiser phenix, scared her away from the thought.

"Oh speak of the devil, here comes your husband Rias-chan." Keiko said a sudden wave of happiness clearing away Rias' inner torment.

A smile gleaming with true joy and excitement now radiated from her person.

"Are you ready to go Rias?" Called her Sekiryutei as he descended the staircase.

A strange phenomenon occurred in Rias belly the instant that she saw Issei. But Rias simply ignored this reaction and went straight into his arms.

"Shall we go home Rias?" Issei gently asked her making her blush from cheek to cheek.

As they neared the gate, another strong feeling began in Rias' stomach, however, this time Rias could not simply ignore it.

"Ah, ooh." Rias said as she rubbed a hand on her baby bump.

"Rias are you okay? What's wrong?" Issei asked feeling Rias lean against his shoulder.

"I'm okay Is….Issei. Just another playful kick from inside is all. I'll be fi…." Rias said as she suddenly almost dropped to the floor from the sudden increase in pain.

"Hold on Rias! I'm going to get you to a hospital right now!" Issei said as he put his incredibly strength to good use.

Lifting Rias into his arms as to not cause her more pain by making her move too much, Issei raced to the nearest blind-spot from the other students as they neared the exit to the building.

Securing a hidden away location on site, Issei created a magic circle destined to take himself and Rias to the Gremories family doctor.

"Just hang in there Rias, we'll be there soon." Were Issei's comforting words as they transported away from the realm of the living. Unknown to any humans in the immediate area.

Meanwhile, after returning from Kuoh academy, an unexpectedly curious and determined Rossweisse made her way to her master's bedroom.

With a light knock on Issei's door, Rossweisse patiently waited for him to answer.

A few seconds passed by and Rossweisse repeated herself again.

"Is he not home yet?" Rossweisse said to herself as she checked her watch.

According to Prior times, Issei and Rias would have been home by now.

The former Valkyrie still stood in front of Issei's bedroom door. Her mind told her to walk away and look elsewhere for Issei. However, her inner curiosity screamed out to her to go in anyway.

Before Rossweisse's brain could reach her and drown out the curiosity within her, Rossweisse was already opening the door.

The practically on auto pilot Rossweisse, couldn't help herself. Ever since she spent that day shopping with Issei, Rossweisse felt the immediate urge to understand him more. Her fingers traced the vast bookshelves in Issei's study, searching for any trace of Issei's past or anything that could tell her a little a more about her master.

The snooping maiden's movements came to a sudden halt, finding what appeared to be a photo album.

Rossweisse's hands began to shake, her nerves finally reaching her as she traced the gold plated letters on the front cover.

Rossweisse took a deep breath, and then slowly proceeded to open the album.

"Ara, now what might you be doing in Issei-kun's room Rossweisse-san?" An all too familiar voice teased, causing Rossweisse to startle and drop the book on to the floor, its pages opening just barely missing her lightly protected toes.

"That's mean Akeno-san, don't call out to her so suddenly." Asia said as Akeno lightly grinned in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Asia. I was just sooo curious as to why our very serious and talented Valkyrie over here, was raiding Issei kun's bookshelves like a loved up stalker?" Akeno said making Rossweisse blush and go on the defensive.

"No that's not true! I just wanted to… I just want to know a bit more about him that's all." Rossweisse replied muttering the remaining sentence.

Rossweisse felt a gentle touch on her shoulders and saw both Asia and Akeno looking directly at her with smiles on their faces.

"We understand completely Rossweisse-san. Our Issei-kun is just the kind of man you can't help but learn more about." Akeno replied in a new and excited tone.

"Issei-san is amazing! I'm glad that you see it too Rossweisse-san." Asia chipped in feeling very relatable to Rossweisse's feelings.

"I just can't believe how kind he is to everyone. He must have had a very happy past and upbringing to treat others so well." Rossweisse replied with a newly awakened smile.

Suddenly, Rossweisse sensed a complete change in the room, a huge tension lurked within the air. Both Akeno and Asia's faces had changed, doing a complete 180 transformation.

The two previously excitable and happy girls suddenly looked like they had been delivered some very cruel and tragic news.

"No you're wrong Rossweisse-san. It wasn't happy at all." Asia said as she suddenly burst into tears.

"Asia? What's wrong? Why are you crying so suddenly?" Rossweise asked feeling very confused of this sudden turn of events.

"Sit down Rossweisse-san. I'll tell you about Issei's past. Issei-kun led a happy life with his human parents for many years. He enjoyed merry times with his mother and father, for 11 long happy years. But by time Issei turned 11 years old, Issei-kun had to say goodbye to them." Akeno said making Asia full on burst into tears.

"Said goodbye to them? What do you mean exactly Akeno?" Rossweisse asked urgently, completely puzzled as to the true meanings behind Akeno's words.

"Not long after Issei-kun's 11th birthday, Issei-kun lost his parents…. They were murdered right before his eyes. And then whilst he suffered in shock from it, he was killed. Issei's parents were murdered by a fallen angel, and that's when Issei-kun's peaceful life came to an end." Akeno said with a grave expression.

After Issei made quick haste to aid Rias as she showed signs of pain and discomfort, Issei and Rias had now arrived at the Gremory family hospital.

"Okay honey, we're here now. Just relax and wait for the doctor." Issei said as he lay Rias in her own personal room bed.

"Thank you Issei. I hope the baby is going to be okay." Rias replied in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry Rias, everything is going to be fine. Can I get you anything?" Issei asked making Rias slightly relax and smile.

"No I'm okay. Just having you with me right now is enough." Rias replied back holding Issei's hand.

As the tension and worry began to die down within the room, the doctor made his entrance into their private room.

"Hello Mrs Gremory, Mr Gremory. And how are you both today?" Doctor Levias kindly asked as he walked over to the wedded couple.

"Doctor Levias, thank you for seeing us on such short notice. Rias has been in a lot of pain for just over an hour now, and we were just wondering how the baby is doing?" Issei calmly asked trying to stay strong for Rias' sake.

"It's not a problem at all Sekiryutei. Let's have a look then shall we?" The doctor said as he proceeded to check up on Rias' condition.

"Hmmm I see. That would explain the pain." Doctor Levias muttered as he reviewed Rias' file.

"Is everything okay doctor? Is Rias okay? Is the baby okay?" Issei asked quickly unable to contain his worries.

"Oh there is nothing wrong with your baby Mr Gremory. Mrs Gremory here has just gone into labour." Doctor Levias said making Rias shocked.

"But I'm not supposed to be due for another week doctor." Rias replied feeling pain again.

"This tends to happen with children here. Even though Mr Gremory here was not born a devil, he still has very powerful devil genes and dragon genes since he has lived as a devil for some time now. So maybe an hour or two, and we'll be saying hello to our new little devil." Doctor Levias said.

"So the baby is almost here?" Issei asked feeling very excited now.

"I guess we won't be going home for some time then." Rias said feeling herself properly relax onto the bed.

"It's okay Rias, I have already contacted Akeno to let everyone know that we were going to the hospital. So you can just relax and concentrate on the matter at hand." Issei said to her as he stroked her hair and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I guess we're having a baby now then." Rias said feeling very excited all of a sudden.

"I love you Rias." Issei said planting a kiss on her slightly warm forehead.

"I love you too Issei." Rias said as the sound of the life inside of her beat lively.

Back at the Hyoudou Gremory residence, Rossweisse now felt her knees give falling backwards onto Issei's bed.

The news of Issei's tragic beginning to becoming a devil making her sit down on the bed.

"Murdered? No…. That's so horrible." Rossweisse said as she tried to comprehend how Issei must have felt at only 11 years old.

"After Issei was murdered by the fallen angel Raynare, she left him and his family to journey to heaven. But Sirzechs Gremory decided that Issei was taken too soon from this world. You see, the reason that Issei was hunted down in the first place, was because the fallen angel Raynare and a few other individuals, feared Issei's innate sacred gear."

"For such a baseless reason, she killed his family. That is so despicable!" Rossweisse said as she tried to contain her anger.

"After Issei-kun died, Sirzechs resurrected him as a stray devil, sensing great potential within him. It took all of Rias' pawn evil pieces to transform him into a devil. This alone, was enough to convince Sirzechs that Issei-kun was not meant to die today." Akeno continued only just barely scratching the surface of Issei's hard past.

"He was 11 years old." Rossweisse repeated still unable to believe that such a cruel fate could await a child.

"Issei-kun didn't have any time to grieve though."

"What do you mean?" Rossweisse questioned preparing for the worst.

Akeno then went on to explain what happened the second that Issei came back to life. She explained to Rossweisse with the best to her knowledge, what happened next. To Akeno's understanding, Issei was attacked by another fallen angel, this caused Issei to unlock his sacred gears true power through sheer anger and the will to avenge his fallen parents. After Issei successfully killed the intruder, Akeno told Rossweisse of Issei's daily training with the demon lord himself to get stronger and to learn how to live by his own means.

"Lord Sirzechs tried his hardest to welcome Issei-kun into his family. But no matter how hard he tried, Issei-kun was only interested in tracking down Raynare and avenging his parents." Akeno said making Rossweisse come to a certain conclusion.

"Wait, does that mean….. That once he avenged his parents…" Rossweisse said feeling the truth come to fruition.

"That's right Rossweisse-san. Issei-kun was going to take his own life." Akeno said making Rossweisse hate that her hunch was correct.

"So what happened? Why did he change his mind?" Rossweisse enquired feeling a huge piece of information missing from this theory.

"I think you mean who changed his mind right Rossweisse-san?" Akeno asked suddenly sounding more upbeat and cheerful.

"Are you talking about Rias?" Rossweisse asked.

"That's right. Ever since Issei-kun was welcomed into Sirzechs home, he was asked by lord Sirzechs himself to protect Rias and keep her safe. It was only recently that Rias found this out, but Issei was always looking out for her. And as he watched her, he noticed something within her, a familiar sadness." Akeno said beginning the story of Issei and Rias.

Rossweisse listened intently as Akeno described to her what happened after Issei finally killed Raynare.

Akeno described Issei's bravery and strength, setting Rias free from Raiser phenix's cage.

Rossweisse actually recalled a fight like that happening, Odin told her of it once before. It was a memorable event that shook the balance of the underworld itself. A newly recruited piece of Rias' peerage, challenging the high class devil of the phenix clan and defeating him effortlessly. This led to Raiser becoming a shut away in his huge castle.

Akeno went on to catch up Rossweisse with all of Issei's past battles.

Whilst Akeno continued to tell Rossweisse of Issei's complex and mysterious past, another hour had passed since Rias and Issei had been told that their baby was on the way.

And now, it seemed like time was up.

"Okay Rias just breathe easy. You can do this." Issei said as Rias held a tight grip on Issei's hand.

"You're doing good Mrs Gremory. Just keep it up." Doctor Levias encouraged as Rias journeyed through the joys of child birth.

"Okay." Rias said breathing a bit heavier from the sudden experience.

"This will help Rias." Issei said activating his boosted gear and transferring some of his pure dragon aura through Rias as she ran out of energy. The off spring of the Sekiryutei and ruin princess proving to be quite draining to bring into this world.

"Thank you Issei." Rias said as she suddenly got her second wind.

"Okay Rias, the babies coming just a little more." Doctor Levias said making Rias slightly relieved.

After one final push, the sound of a new life echoed throughout the room.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Gremory. It's a beautiful baby boy." The doctor said as he wrapped up the newly born devil.

Rias and Issei began to tear up as those hazel eyes looked up at them both.

Ryujin's shining red hair reflected off the above lights.

"He's perfect. Thank you so much Rias." Issei said hugging her for a job well done.

But Issei was about to find out, that they wouldn't be going home anytime soon.

"Okay Mrs Gremory, have you had a chance to catch your breath?" The doctor asked getting a nod of approval from Rias.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright doctor?" Issei asked feeling a sudden worry dawning.

"The surprise is over doctor. Go ahead tell him." Rias said with a huge smile as she looked over towards the wriggling Ryujin in the nearby cot.

"Your daughter will be coming next Mr Gremory." Doctor Levias said making Issei both shocked and even more excited.

"My daughter? We're having a daughter? Its twins?!" Issei asked feeling very excited.

"I found out at my last check up with the doctor. I'm sorry I kept it secret Issei. But I didn't want to jinx anything." Rias said as the sudden familiar pain came back again.

"It's okay Rias, I'm very excited for us! Let's bring little Risa into the world and take her and little Ryujin home." Issei said comfortably embracing her.

"Okay let's go Rias. We're going to start pushing again." Doctor Levias said as Rias prepared herself to birth Ryujin's twin sister.

Rias finally lay back on the bed cradling her little Risa within her arms.

Her bright blue eyes looking up at her mother and father, Issei's brown hair on top of her head.

"Congratulations Mr and Mr's Gremory, you have two perfectly healthy children." Doctor Levias said as the Gremories rocked Risa and Ryujin within their arms.

Risa the youngest of the two siblings, had characteristics from both of her parents. Risa had her father's hair colour and her mother's eyes.

Ryujin like his little sister, had genes from both of his parents also. Ryujin inherited his mother's red hair and his father's hazel eyes.

After a tiring and exciting day for both Rias and Issei, the couple along with the new infants now took a long earned rest.

Elsewhere in a cave on the outskirts of Japan, a ferocious echoed through the mouth of its entrance.

The shockwaves of the mighty roar shook the trees wildly, scattering there luscious leaves to the ground and leaving them shredded.

The roar suddenly died away, the form of a naked woman with long pale blue waving hair.

"Hmmm, that was a great rest." The woman said as she stretched out her limbs.

The undressed mystery girl suddenly sniffed her surroundings. A grin suddenly appearing upon her face as she caught a familiar scent.

"I see Draig is still alive and well. Time to pay him a visit." The girl said as she now wore a pale blue tank top with blue bottoms.

(Oh no. Tiamat has finally awakened. This can't be good.) Draig said to himself as he picked up the powerful aura not too far from their current location.

 **Okay that's finally done! How did you like the surprise? Not only is Rias and Issei's baby healthy and well, another little one has been introduced to their family. Little Ryujin and Risa will be raised by their new and loving parents. If you haven't already figured it out, Tiamat is the chaos karma dragon who hates Draig. She will be visiting our hero at his home address in the next chapter. And this will be by no means a happy and friendly visit. Will Issei be able to protect his new family? Or will Tiamat succeed in rampaging her way against the sekiryutei? Find out in the next chapter** **. Chapter 29: The sapphire chaos Karma dragon awakens! Certain doom approaches?**


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The sapphire chaos Karma dragon awakens! Certain doom approaches?

"I can't believe all of this happened to Issei in just under 2 years…." Was all Rossweisse could say after Akeno recalled all of Issei's battles and trials to conquer before Rossweisse became part of the Gremories.

"Issei-kun means a lot to all of us. He's become our hero. And for some of us, our sole reason to live. If it wasn't for Issei-kun, there is a chance I would have been murdered by assassins who came to ambush my father. Issei-kun was there that day, and not only that, if it wasn't for Issei…. I wouldn't have been able to accept who I truly am. Despite all of the trouble that fallen angels have caused him, Issei still accepted me for who I am. So I will spend my life forever by his side, in hopes that he will never grow tired of me and abandon me." Akeno said wiping away tears from her eyes.

"I'm the same Rossweisse-san. After I was casted out by the church for accidentally reviving a devil, I was taken in by the fallen angel Raynare and the exorcist Freed." Asia said sparking an immediate reaction from the shocked Valkyrie.

"You mean the woman who killed Issei's parents?" Rossweisse asked, resulting with Asia simply nodding.

"After I was freed from Raynare, I was assaulted by father Freed. He tried to taint me in a dark alley. And that's when he showed up. Issei-san saved me from father Freed. And then when I had nowhere else to go, he took me in and welcomed me into his home." Asia said her eyes leaking tears as well.

Thinking that nothing could warm up this nostalgic and painful atmosphere, miraculously, a phone call from the devil that they were speaking of…..

"Hey Akeno!" An excited Sekiryutei practically yelled on the other end of the phone.

"Issei-kun! Could the reason you're phoning me mean?!" Akeno replied suddenly feeling excited and happy again.

"Yep you guessed it, the babies are here! We're just grabbing the rest of Rias' belongings, and then we'll be home." Issei said making Akeno almost drop the phone.

"You said babies' right? Does that mean?!" Akeno said feeling a slight hint of jealously hidden within her excitement.

"That's right, it's twins! Little Ryujin and Risa are coming home with us!" Issei said raising his voice even further.

"Congratulations to you both! We'll get everyone together and celebrate! Don't you worry Issei-kun, we'll take care of the food for once okay?" Akeno said hanging up the phone.

"Akeno-san? Is it true?" Asia asked feeling excited herself, loving babies since she was a sister of the church.

Before Asia could actually receive a response from the excited fallen angel and devil hybrid, Akeno rushed out of Issei's room and yelled for everyone to assemble.

"EVERYONE! ISSEI-KUN AND RIAS ARE RETURNING HOME WITH THEIR BABIES! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Akeno yelled assembling all to celebrate the new life being brought into this world.

"IS IT TRUE AKENO?!" A surprising guest said as Akeno's voice somehow called out to him from a far off land.

"Yes it's true lord Sirzechs! Issei-kun and Rias are on their way as we speak!" Akeno said making Sirzechs cheer in triumph and with pure joy.

"YESSS MY NIECE OF NEPHEW IS COMING!" Sirzechs said being briefly interrupted by Akeno whom whispered into his ear that it was in fact twins.

"WHAT?!" Sirzechs shouted through amazement and sheer happiness.

1 hour later….

"Well Ryujin, Risa. Welcome home." Issei said as he cradled Risa within his arms. Her innocent deep blue eyes scanning her father's face.

"I'm so exhausted. But it was all worth it for these two little devils." Rias said as she peered down at Ryujin's sleeping face.

"Are you ready?" Issei said to Rias as they approached the front door.

With a light nod due to her fatigue, Issei opened the front door.

"Let parenthood commence." He said as the door to the outside world opened inward.

"Ria-tan! Issei-kun! Father is so proud of you both!" Zeoticus blurted out as he saw the two bundles of joy still wrapped in their blankets.

"Issei-kun, may I hold her?" Sirzechs asked the Sekiryutei as he cradled Risa gently.

Sirzechs suddenly began to regret this decision, feeling an intense dragon aura surrounding Issei as he approached his niece.

"Issei-kun?" Sirzechs said feeling a bit intimidated by Issei's overwhelming animosity.

"Oh sorry, Sirzechs. Here but be gentle with her." Issei said as his powerful father aura began to subside and yet not completely disperse.

"Hello there Risa chan. It's uncle Sirzechs!" Sirzechs said with a bright smile.

Little Risa showed no reaction to the demon lords friendly greeting.

"Eh Risa chan? What's wrong? Are you asleep?" Sirzechs said leaning in closer to the young infant.

"Ouch!" Sirzechs suddenly yelled in response to his hair being seized by Issei and Rias' daughter.

Risa giggled as she played with Sirzechs long crimson hair, and Sirzechs was quickly joining in with her laughter.

"Is it soft? Does it tickle your little nose?" Sirzechs said making more silly noises, not exactly showing his status as a demon overlord clearly.

"Ria-tan, you look exhausted. Here let me take Ryujin so you can get some sleep okay?" Rias' father said as he approached his grandson.

"But I don't want to put him down. He's mine and Issei's little treasure. Who's mummy's special little boy?" Rias said making Ryujin smile and grab her nose.

"Okay then how about this? I'll take you and Ryujin up to the bedroom, and the pair of you can have a little sleep?" Zeoticus suggested noticing that Rias had no intention of putting her baby down whatsoever.

Feeling no energy to argue against her father's negotiations, Rias followed Zeoticus up to hers and Issei's bedroom with little Ryujin in her arms.

"I'll guess we'll have to save the party for another time right Issei-kun?" Akeno said as she approached Issei and Risa who was now playing with her dad's fingers.

"I'm sure Rias will love to celebrate these two little miracles coming into the world after she has got some sleep." Issei said as he now looked at his daughter's infectious smile.

"She has your smile Issei-san." Asia said as she came over to the baby and started cooeing at her.

"Well nothing's going to happen to them while I'm around." Issei said as his daughter focused on feeling the texture of Issei's fingers with her mouth.

"None of us will let anything happen to Risa or Ryujin Issei-kun. As your trusted knights I and Xenovia shall protect them and you with our lives." Kiba said as both he and Xenovia gestured with their swords.

"Issei-kun, may I hold her please?" Akeno asked feeling innate maternal instincts surface.

"Of course Akeno. Just be sure to support her head properly." Issei said as he handed over the excited and energetic child over to her.

"She's so beautiful Issei-kun. Congratulations." Akeno said as she suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

A strange scent interrupted Issei's calm mood.

"Looks like this is the place" A nearby uninvited guest said as she walked down to the Hyoudou Residence without any other adjacent buildings.

"Partner! We've got trouble!" Draig said as he appeared on Issei's arm.

"Sirzechs! Everyone! Protect my daughter! We've got company!" Issei said suddenly activating his boosted gear.

"Balance break!" Issei yelled as he transformed into his weakest armour.

Sirzechs quickly took action, retreating to the upstairs bedroom. Activating a god tier protective barrier to protect the sleeping Rias, Ryujin and Risa.

"Wait Partner! Don't fight her! She's!" Was all Draig could say before Issei took off like a speeding comet.

Soaring across the ground and blasting his way out to the front door.

"HAAA!" Issei roared as he slammed his powerful fist into the frightening intruder.

"Hmmm, that's quite the warm welcome you're giving me there, Mr Sekiryutei! Sorry, but I'm inviting myself in." Was all Tiamat said before slamming a colossal counter punch right back at him.

Issei's body shot across the floor at mind boggling speed, showing no signs of stopping or decreasing in its ricochet.

The Sekiryutei smashed through the grand stair case, through the kitchen behind them and pierced the outer wall of the house.

His body finally grinding to a halt as it crashed into the farthest wall of the sparring dome, invisible to the common bystander.

"She's got a painful and ferocious grudge against me." Draig said finishing his previous sentence.

Issei coughed as a result of the bone crushing body blow he took from the chaos karma dragon.

His mind searching for an answer to what Draig meant? Is this an enemy? Or did he startle her?

"This place is just perfect for our talk. After all, I'd hate to destroy your precious warm and loving home that you have built." Tiamat teased as she was already standing opposite Issei as he stood up again.

"Don't you think it's already a bit too late to be saying that chaos dragon? You just demolished part of the house." Draig said resulting in a bad outcome.

Tiamat grows furious and yells back…

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me about destroying somebody else's property Draig! Or did you forget about what you did to my treasure?!" Tiamat roared back as Issei now recovered from the powerful strike.

"I have already apologised for that Tiamat. I lost it within yet another battle with the white dragon emperor! You must understand right? It's my destiny to face against the opposite heavenly dragon." Draig replied back defensively hoping to calm the flames of this particular female dragon.

"I said you could borrow it, I didn't say you could shatter it into pieces! Do you have any idea how rare the ruby of Asura truly is?! Do you have any idea how troublesome it was for me to proclaim such a treasure?!" Tiamat said as she stared them down in her human form.

In her human form, Tiamat is a beautiful, young woman with shoulder-length whitish-pink hair and cold blue eyes, and has red tribal-like markings along her body, most at her chest and left leg.

Draig found himself cowering in the sheer frightening tenacity of the mightiest of all dragon kings.

"I'm sorry I don't have it." Draig simply said making Tiamat pissed.

"You're still insisting that you don't have it? Well then I'll have to take it back by force!" Tiamat replied releasing her overwhelming power.

"Draig that's enough talking for now. We need to focus. I don't care if you are the strongest of all the dragon kings' chaos karma dragon. Don't except to leave here without any injuries after you decided to damage my safe haven and disrupted the peace within its walls!" Issei said as he prepared to battle.

"Oh you think you take me on? Little dragon boy? Sorry to say this, but I have power that surpasses even a maou. You can't even touch me." Tiamat said making Issei boost his power.

"Well I won't know until I try!" Issei said suddenly springing into action.

Issei threw a wide roundhouse kick at Tiamat the power and speed behind it coming from the boosters on his back.

Tiamat effortlessly dodged.

But Issei's first attack was then proven to be nothing more than a feint to make his opponent step back. With a swift rotation of his hips, Issei flipped backwards and kicked upwards at Tiamat's formidable jaw.

Issei was left speechless after his surprise follow up kick, was blocked by Tiamat's intense aura, causing the Sekiryutei to fly backwards sky high.

Issei adjusted his centre of gravity, causing his landing to be swift and balanced.

With the jet boosters fully ignited, Issei charged forward once again!

A barrage of punches and kicks came flying strong and fast towards the pale blue dragon.

But no matter how many punches and kicks Issei threw at her, all failed to make contact.

"Is that all?" Tiamat simply send slamming her superior powerful kick into his abdomen.

"Issei-san!" Asia screamed as Issei once again was forced back by Tiamat's serious power.

"Don't worry Asia, Issei-kun is just getting started." Akeno said as she, Kiba, Xenovia, Gasper, Koneko, Rossweisse and Asia watched this insane battle of the dragons.

"Are you done already? Aren't you at least going to use the Sekiryutei's trump card? Well? Let's see your juggernaut overdrive!" Tiamat baited unaware of Issei's surprise.

"I'm just getting started!" Issei said as despite his inability to land a hit on her, stood tall without any pain imprinted on him.

(Mode change!)

"Promotion! Star speed sonic booster!" Issei shouted transforming into his cardinal crimson knight mode.

Issei took off like a speeding bullet.

"Ah I see, so you've managed to make yourself faster by shedding weight off of your armour. However…" Tiamat said as Issei darted from angle to the next.

"He's got her!" Kiba said as Issei used his speed to flank her.

"If speed is all you have, then it's useless." Tiamat ended as she slammed her fortified fist into the reappearing Issei.

(Mode change!)

"Hmmm, so now you decided to focus mainly on defence and fortified your armour. But now you'll be too slow!" Tiamat said as Issei shed his armour yet again and counter attacked.

Issei's fist came flying towards Tiamat's unguarded face, the speed and power behind the star sonic booster and the dragonic rook fist attack.

But to everyone's shock and horror, Issei's attack made contact, and yet it showed no signs of budging the frightening dragon.

"That surprised me a little. But if that's all the power you have got, then this won't end very well for you boy." Tiamat said as she let Issei's fist stay on her cheek.

Issei retreated backwards, using his star sonic booster to build a smoke screen in front of the chaos karma dragon.

(Mode change!)

"Bishop Blaster!" Issei yelled as his two giant cannons protruded from his shoulders.

Tiamat grinned as the emerald blast consumed her whole.

"How was that then?" Issei thought to himself as he proceeded to regain his composure.

"Well you're a bright one, I'll give you that. But when it comes to power, you are nowhere near my level." Tiamat said as she suddenly spat out a devastating fire blast.

Issei evaded the first wave of the dreaded inferno.

However, the fire storm continued to chase his tail.

"Dragon cannon!" Issei yelled blasting the flames away from him as they attempted to engulf the room.

"You're wide open!" Tiamat said as she blasted Issei with a much higher dragon blast at close range.

Issei's body hit the ground like a ragdoll, leaving the superior dragon king assured the battle was over.

However, Issei rose up once again.

"I guess the warm up is over. Now then Tiamat, let me show you what I can really do! Haaaaaa!" Issei yelled concentrating his sacred gears true power.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

(Mode change!)

"Crimson dragon queen mode! Let's try this again shall we?" Issei said as his newly concentrated power skyrocketed compared to his first scale mail armour that Tiamat just faced.

Issei closed the gap within a blink of an eye, his powerful fists making critical contact with the surprised Tiamat as she herself received a powerful punch.

But Issei wasn't done yet!

Issei chased after the airborne dragon, slamming his right leg into her ribs, his left fist into her jaw sending the dragon sky high!

Issei unfurled his dragon wings! Ascending at an incredible speed.

Issei brought his connected punches down upon the now descending dragon.

The ground shattered as she made impact with its tough material.

"That's the way Issei-kun!" Kiba cheered as Tiamat finally experienced the Sekiryutei's true might.

Nevertheless, Tiamat rose from the ground, not a scratch or graze to prove Issei's definitive strikes.

"I thought you said the warm up was over?" Tiamat teased as she dusted the dirt off her trousers.

"It's been a long time since I have been able to fight a dragon. So forgive me if I'm a little rusty adapting to your fighting style." Issei said making Tiamat's curiosity peak.

"Are you suggesting that you have already faced up against a dragon before?" Tiamat enquired thinking immediately of Albion.

"Of course, other than Vali, I have also faced the crime force dragon Grendel. But that was a long time ago. I'm ready for round 2 now." Issei said almost arrogantly making Tiamat grin maliciously.

"Interesting!" She replied charging into the fray once again.

Issei followed suit and fists collided within the middle.

Issei's power and speed began to grow with every second. However, the difference between the two dragons was made perfectly clear after every hit made contact.

"You certainly have a lot more power in this mode, it's impressive really. You've managed to do something that the other Sekiryutei's failed to do. You somehow managed to surpass the juggernaut overdrive, using a technique that does not consume you with its raw power. However…." Tiamat said as she shattered the conflict between them and smashed Issei's armour to pieces.

"I'm still not even close to showing you what I can really do!" Tiamat said sending the Sekiryutei flying from a crushing blow.

"I'm not done yet! Issei said as he stopped his body from hitting the wall, flipping backwards so his feet bounced him off the wall instead.

With Issei's armour re-materialised, the fight recommenced, both dragons meeting each other's attacks with their own speed and power.

"Can Issei-san win? He already looks exhausted." Asia said feeling powerless, the thought of not being able to heal Issei right now.

"We have to believe in Issei-kun Asia! Issei-kun has been in tough spots just like this! I'm sure he can turn this fight around!" Akeno said, her body shivering as Issei body lost more blood from every shot he took.

(Partner? Are you okay?) Draig asked inspecting Issei's condition.

"I'm fine Draig. This is nothing!" Issei said as he zoomed towards Tiamat.

An explosive battle occurred once again, but no matter how many hits Issei successfully threw at the chaos karma dragon, each of his attacks either were evaded or did little to no damage.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Let's try this then! Crimson dragon cannon!" Issei yelled combining two dragon shots together to form the ultimate mega blast attack which gained its fame by wiping many serious foes.

This time though, Tiamat did not possess the speed needed to dodge. Issei's signature move made direct contact.

The Sekiryutei breathed heavily from exhaustion.

"Did I get her? Draig?" Issei said unable to get an answer from the heavenly dragon.

(It's no use Issei. We can't beat her.) Draig mumbled already admitting inferior strength.

"What do you mean? Didn't you say that you defeated her before?" Issei enquired met with another despair ridden reply.

(It looks like that has become her motivator to rise to even greater heights. I'm so sorry partner. This is all my fault!) Draig apologised repeatedly for his past sin, knowing this was the sole reason Issei was getting killed out there.

"You brat, you ruined my favourite outfit in this realm! I've grown tired of this!" Tiamat replied now gripping down ferociously on Issei's wind pipe.

"Damn it!" Issei tried to say as he struggled to breathe.

"Let's end this already." Tiamat said throwing a powerful punch to Issei's armoured self, obliterating the armour instantly.

"I can't watch this anymore!" Kiba said drawing his sword.

"You insects stay back! I'll deal with you in a minute!" Tiamat said making all but Issei who was being lifted fall to the ground.

"Now boy, where is my treasure!" Tiamat said delivering another painful body blow to the immobile Sekiryutei.

"Where! Is! My! Treasure!" Tiamat yelled as she beat Issei's unguarded body to a bloody pulp.

Issei's vision began to fade, his oxygen being completely cut off.

The Sekiryutei's bloody body fell to the ground the second Tiamat let go of him.

"How about this then? I'll show you just how I feel right now shall I? I'll tear one of your treasures to pieces how does that sound?" Tiamat said making Issei grit his teeth and open his eyes.

"If I recall, there are two little dragons upstairs right now. I'll go pay them a visit shall I?" Tiamat said as she began to walk away.

"No! That's just awful! It's so cruel! Issei-san did nothing wrong!" Asia screamed as the frightening dragon began to walk towards the exit.

"That's it! Ascalon is going to give her a new piercing!" Xenovia said her movements suddenly being halted by Kiba.

"Wait Xenovia! It's too dangerous! Stay back!" Kiba said making Xenovia frustrated.

"I don't care if she's dangerous! I'm going to kill her!" Xenovia screamed only to feel Kiba's trembling arm still holding her back.

"No Xenovia. That's not what I mean." Kiba said now pointing to the tremendous frightening aura that masked Tiamat's completely.

"What did you just say?! How dare you….. HOW DARE YOU!" Issei roared his body coming back to life with its innate power exploding forth.

"What the?! You were down for the count just now! What's this incredible power I'm sensing?!" Tiamat said feeling a sudden fear creep up on her.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY!" Issei roared engulfing the room in unruly flames.

(Mode change!)

Tiamat stood there speechless witnessing Issei's new form.

("Tiamat you've done it now. Don't blame me for what happens to you.") Draig said making Tiamat shiver.

"What do you mean Draig?! Explain yourself now!" Tiamat roared feeling the intense aura coming from Issei's king mode.

("My partner isn't just the current Sekiryutei. Hyoudou Issei is the strongest Sekiryutei to have ever lived!") Draig bragged as Issei rose to new levels of destructive power.

"I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THREATENING MY TREASURE!" Issei roared as he suddenly disappeared from Tiamat's sight.

"What?!" Tiamat said as she suddenly felt Issei's presence.

But by then it was already too late.

A vicious flurry of punches penetrated Tiamat's hardened scales, Tiamat's body began to feel the true power of the Sekiryutei.

Issei got some well-earned payback, throwing his own bone crunching body blow to the injured dragon. Her body unable to withstand the impact, flying backwards into the wall.

"How… How! How has the Sekiryutei gotten so strong without being consumed by all of that power?!" Tiamat screamed as she now went on the offensive.

Issei remained still as the blood curdling scream shot from the dragons' lungs.

"Impossible." Was al Tiamat could say as her punch which contained all of her power failed to even budge the Sekiryutei as he remained still.

Tiamat began her meteor combo of punches and kicks, but no matter how punches or kicks she threw in, it was futile.

Issei's new form showed Tiamat the Sekiryutei's true potential.

Issei effortlessly evaded every single one of Tiamat's previously damaging attacks.

"I'm ending this!" Issei suddenly roared grabbing Tiamat by the face.

Issei's gigantic wings sent shockwaves throughout the dome as he ascended with the chaos karma dragon with great force and mind boggling speed.

With a painful smash attack, Issei crash Tiamat's previously invulnerable body against the wall as if she were nothing more than an irritating moth.

"Let go of me damn you!" Tiamat ordered, a surprise coming over her when Issei let go.

"You got it!" The second Issei let go of her, hundreds of punches pounded Tiamat's body blood spurting from every region on her.

Tiamat fell to the ground speechless, unable to recover from the sudden machine gun blow she suffered.

Issei descended to the floor with her making some distance between them, his power being concentrated into a single point.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"I've had enough of you boy!" Tiamat roared as she prepared her own attack.

"Crimson dragon kings cannon!" Issei roared firing his most powerful attack.

"That puny attack will not work on me!" Tiamat roared as she unleashed her own powerful sapphire blast attack.

The blasts collided together, neither showing any signs of giving away.

"There is only one reason you lost this battle chaos karma dragon. You threatened those who are precious to me! HAAAAAAAAA!" Issei yelled as his blast suddenly grew exponentially and consumed Tiamat's whole.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tiamat screamed as she was swallowed whole by Issei's attack.

A great explosion echoed through the halls of the sparring dome. The earth shook and the deafening shockwaves rung through everyone in the vicinity.

"Is it over?" Kiba asked.

"No, it's not over yet." Issei said as he prepared for the angry dragon to resurface.

Issei's hunch was most certainly correct.

The floor of the sparring dome cracked under Tiamat's heavy footsteps.

"I don't even care about my treasure anymore…. I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU AND EAT YOU UP WHOLE! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THE LINE OF THE SEKIRYUTEI ENDS HERE! PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED DRAIG! HYOUDOU ISSEI!" Tiamat roared as she frightened those around her as she now appeared in her gigantic pale blue dragon form.

"I'm afraid it's the end of the line for you Tiamat! Xenovia!" Issei yelled causing Xenovia to throw something towards him.

Tiamat exploded in laughter.

"What do you think that tooth pick is going to be able to do to me?!" Tiamat said as Issei held Ascalon within his grasp.

"Laugh while you can Tiamat. Boosted gear gift!"

(Transfer!)

Tiamat ceased her laughter as Issei's tiny dragon slayer, increased its size tenfold. A ginormous dragon slayer blade now pointed towards the heavens themselves.

"Let's end this Tiamat! Let's go Draig!" Issei said as he wielded his mighty reformed blade.

 **And that's the end of chapter 29! So Tiamat wasn't here for a friendly visit after all. What exactly is Tiamat's stolen treasure? And what happened to it? Issei with his newly forged Ascalon are going head to head with Tiamat in her ferocious dragon form! Will Issei reign supreme as the king? Or will Tiamat's dragon form be too much for Issei to handle? Find out in the next chapter** **.**


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Fury of the dragon kings! Issei's sworn promise to Tiamat?

 **Hey guys first of all, I just wanted to say, that it amused me that loads of people compared Issei's fight with Tiamat as soon as he transformed to his king form, to ultra-instinct Goku.**

 **Now as happy as I am that I am not the only one in this group who is completely on board with Goku's newest technique, it wasn't my intention for Issei's fight with Tiamat to be compared with this. Unlike Goku's Ultra-instinct, Issei is not fighting Tiamat unconsciously. He is fighting Tiamat on pure adrenaline and newly found energy, which he gained from the need to protect his family. However, I may give Issei a technique like this later on in the story, a form in which his eyes change to their dragon shade once again, but this time with a twist. So if you're expecting an ending like Goku's first fight with Jiren, think again. This won't be a one sided battle and Issei is going to have to give it all he has got in order to stop himself from being devoured by this enraged and blood thirsty female dragon. Also I want to point out, that I'm not sure what the treasure was exactly that Draig lost in his battle with Albion. I have read all up to date chapters in the light novel, and no mention of it whatsoever. So I made up the ruby stone as I did the name. Thank you all for continuing this story, especially after I had a brief and unexpected break over the summer. Your support means a lot to me and helps me continue to write and become inspired with new and exciting ideas.**

"Looks like I guessed right." Issei said breaking the silence in the room as he now held a much grander Ascalon.

"Issei managed to increase Ascalon's size?! Is that even possible Kiba?" Xenovia asked clearly confounded by this secret ability.

"It's just like when Issei-kun thought against Loki. Remember? He increased Mjolnir's size using his boosted gear as well. So it's only a given that a dragon slayer sword should be able to withstand the magic build-up inside its blade." Kiba replied paying close attention to Issei's stance.

"But won't a sword that size slow down Issei? Is he going to be able to move well with the extra weight behind Ascalon?" Xenovia asked again, only experiencing holding Ascalon within its usual size herself.

"He can handle it. If it's Issei-kun, he can do it. Don't look away even for a second Xenovia. This could be dangerous." Kiba said sensing both the animosity and the fierce dragonic aura within the atmosphere.

"Quit stalling! I'm tired of waiting for you to give me what I want boy! And what I want right now is to eat you whole!" Tiamat roared growing impatient and launching herself right at the stationery dragon.

Issei responded by launching himself directly towards her.

"A head on attack? Is that all you know?! Forget it! I'm ending this now!" Tiamat roared as Issei lifted Ascalon above his head.

The two dragons were seconds from colliding, Tiamat's claws and razor sharp teeth were at the ready.

All of sudden, Issei dropped Ascalon down to his hip and dodged Tiamat, just as she was about to chomp down on his scale mail armour.

The chaos karma dragon cried out in pain when Issei successfully tricked her into thinking he was coming straight at her. When he really was aiming for her side.

Ascalon dug deep into Tiamat's scaly exterior and quickly drew first blood. A trail was left behind, tracing exactly where the blade pierced the dragon and its exit wound.

"I guess you do know more than just charging straight ahead. However…. You're still an insect!" Tiamat roared as she came down with her mighty claws.

Issei blocked with Ascalon just in time, raising the dragon slaying blade above his head and effectively blocking Tiamat' claw.

But this surprisingly skilful block proved to be ineffective in anticipating Tiamat's tail which came from Issei's side.

The Sekiryutei was powerless to reduce the impact behind Tiamat's follow up attack and as a result, propelled through the air.

Tiamat's tremendous wings cut through the surrounding air and pursued after Issei as he helplessly soared through the air.

Issei could feel the furious dragon's foul breath as her cutthroat sharp teeth began to imprison him.

Issei slammed his left hand into the upper half of the dragon's mouth with enough force to detach a weaker foe's head right off.

Tiamat's mouth stopped midway Issei's strength proving to be operational.

Tiamat's rage grew further when the reason Issei didn't use both of his hands to block her malicious chomp, came to fruition.

"Crimson dragon king's shot!" Issei yelled as he fired his well-known blast directly into Tiamat's cavernous mouth.

Tiamat lost her position in the sky, Issei's surprise attack taking her completely off guard and as a result temporarily stunning his opponent.

The chaos karma dragon began her descent in a spiralling formation. Nevertheless, Tiamat managed to use a breath blast to push herself away from her inevitable crash.

"She used her breath attack at the last minute to stop herself from hitting the ground. As expected of the strongest of all the dragon kings." Kiba said as Tiamat landed safely onto the ground without sustaining anymore damage.

"You seem to be forgetting something here Kiba. Tiamat isn't the only the dragon king here." Akeno said as she looked over at Issei who had now reclaimed Ascalon and stood at the ready.

The Sekiryutei took the initiative and swung Ascalon aiming for Tiamat's skull.

Issei's strike was met with Tiamat's own razor sharp claws.

The two blades rebounded and clashed again.

"Don't you see it's useless boy?! You can't possibly beat me in this form!" Tiamat said as she continuously parried Issei's sword strikes with her claws.

"We won't know that until I have tried now will we?!" Issei replied after being pushed back again by Tiamat.

"You're using that sword again? I can tell by how clumsily you managed that sword earlier, you're no swordsman!" Tiamat said as Issei began to slash with Ascalon.

Tiamat used both of her front claws to try to swat away Issei's believed to be futile slash attack.

"It's true that I don't always use a sword, but I have one hell of a teacher!" Issei said as he put extra strength into his compact swing with enough force to knock the arrogant dragon onto her side.

"Don't think you can take me down that easily!" Tiamat roared as she tried to get herself up.

"You're mine now!" Issei yelled as he began his descent upon her.

Tiamat cried out in pain as Ascalon successfully plunged into her stomach whilst she helplessly lay there.

"Damn you!" Tiamat practically screamed as she aimed her tail at Issei.

Issei grinned, retrieving his sword and dodging the anticipated tail counter.

The outraged dragon was now once again on her feet, the wound that Issei inflicted on her already sealed and healing.

"It will take more than puny attacks like that to stop me Sekiryutei!" Tiamat yelled as she prepared to strike.

Blades clashed and claws scratched, the dangerous mayhem of cutting tools continuously colliding with one-another.

Sparks began to fly and blood repeatedly dripped onto the floor beneath them.

But despite all of the damage they were clearly dealing to each other, Ascalon and Tiamat's dragon claws continued to clash.

Issei finally broke the stalemate, breaking Tiamat's formidable guard, leaving her face wide open for a split second.

Issei stepped in immediately, refusing to let this opportunity go by.

"This is my chance!" Issei yelled as he leaped into Tiamat's personal space and lunged with Ascalon.

This seemed like a clear win for the Sekiryutei that was until Ascalon's power increase had finally run out.

Issei saw himself practically jumping into Tiamat's mouth, and broke away from his assault using his wings to push himself backwards away from the impending doom which almost befell upon him.

"Too bad boy, all you have left is a tooth pick for me to clean you out after I eat you!" Tiamat yelled confident Issei's fighting chances were completely diminished.

"Don't underestimate Ascalon just because of its size!" Issei said suddenly disappearing from Tiamat's sight, evidence showing Issei wasn't through yet.

Several lacerations tore through Tiamat's skin after Issei reappeared again.

"I've had enough of this!" Tiamat roared suddenly knocking Ascalon out of Issei's hands which to her advantage were shaking from the recoil.

"Damn I've got to move!" Issei said as he noticed Tiamat's position.

"It's useless! Now die!" Tiamat roared as she unleashed yet another burst of flames.

The Sekiryutei was consumed fully by the sudden blaze and vanished within its enclosing heat.

"Looks like without your dragon slayer, you can't handle the power of a true dragon king!" Tiamat arrogantly boasted as the flames continued to trap Issei.

"It's true that you are much more experienced in handling the power of a dragon Tiamat. But you seem to be forgetting something. I'm just getting warmed up!" Issei yelled as he shot out from the flames and successfully passed Tiamat's defences. Slamming a painful uppercut into the dragon's jaw.

"Why you!" Tiamat roared after Issei threw his uppercut and managed to crack one of her teeth with his destructive power.

A vicious counter slash came Issei's way the second he landed on the floor.

"You're mine!" Tiamat gloated as she pinned Issei down onto the floor, her claws piercing through the armour.

"Issei-kun!" Akeno screamed worried about the aftermath.

"He'll be alright, Issei-kun has been in tougher spots before." Kiba said as Issei moved his arms and pointed them at Tiamat.

"You won't be able to shrug off the damage this time! Crimson dragon king's cannon!" Issei yelled as Tiamat tried to pry her claw from Issei's armour.

"Wait?! You can still move your arms?!" Tiamat said as Issei's crimson light blasted her off of him towards the ceiling.

Unfortunately for Issei though, just before Tiamat hit the roof of the sparring dome, Tiamat rotated her body and positioned her dragon claws towards the ceiling.

Just when Issei thought that Tiamat was going to make direct contact with the roof, the chaos karma dragon astounded the Sekiryutei, using the built up momentum from Issei's blast to ricochet off the roof and shoot straight back down with incredible speed.

A giant grip suddenly took hold of Issei and dragged his body across the ground whilst carrying the momentum from the chaos karma dragon's wings.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Issei's armour broke off into shards, the Sekiryutei's immobile body dragged from the floor to the walls of the dome and then to everyone's despair, came rocketing down into the ground from the very top of the dome.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"With this, it's all over!" Tiamat said as she unleashed a megaton packed breath blast which was 100 times more powerful compared to her previous attacks.

A huge crater was created from the blast, and all but the dome walls themselves were in complete ruins.

Issei's sekiryutei armoured self on the floor.

"Issei-kun!" Akeno screamed sensing him in lying on the floor barely conscious.

"Akeno-san! It's too dangerous!" Kiba yelled as he tried to hold her back.

"Move! I'm going to kill that bitch! How dare she?! How dare she!" Akeno screamed as Kiba tried to hold both her and now Xenovia back.

"Issei-san, it can't be true." Asia mutters as she collapses to her exhausted knees.

"It's time to eat up this annoying pain in my side. Goodbye boy, Draig. It was nice knowing you." Tiamat said as she lifted up the lifeless suit of armour into the air.

"ISSEI-KUN!" Kiba yelled as he suddenly switched to fight her.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Akeno screamed as thunder dragons began to dance in the air above her.

All of a sudden, the tension in the air began to falter.

"What the hell is this?! Where did he go?!" Tiamat questioned after the armour which she previously believed to contain the Sekiryutei himself, collapsed within her finger tips after she tried to enjoy the texture of it on her tongue.

As if her question was being specifically replied to, Tiamat's startled face received immense damage from a punch right in her blind spot.

Cheers of joy and relief shrouded the hall as Issei showed himself alive and well.

"Sekiryutei?! How did you escape?" Tiamat said certain that her attack killed him.

"Here's your answer right here." Issei said now showing her the fist that he punched her with.

"Divine dividing?! That's Albion's technique!" Tiamat said clearly confused.

"That's right. I borrowed Vali's technique to make myself a gap in your blast. And just before I escaped, I left a little trap for you to enjoy." Issei said the armour suddenly exploded the second it reached Tiamat's stomach.

("You see Tiamat, my partner not only fought against the vanishing dragon, he has defeated him twice!") Draig bragged as Tiamat recovered from Issei's sneak attack.

"NO! I won't be defeated by Draig again!" Tiamat roared as she attempted to hit Issei.

Issei dodged Tiamat's attack effortlessly and countered with a thunderous kick to her chest.

"Why! Why can't I hit you?!" Tiamat said after failing to hit Issei after repetitive strikes.

("I'm sorry to say this to you, but I'm not the one who is going to defeat you this time Tiamat.") Draig said clearly rattling Tiamat, letting out a blood curdling scream her old wounds beginning to re-open.

"I won't let you win!" Tiamat roared her speed incredibly enhanced and effectively grabbed hold of Issei.

"Such strength!" Issei said as he tried to push her back.

"It won't happen again! I won't let it happen again! You're just a low tier dragon! I'm the strongest! I am the strongest!" Tiamat yelled as she tightened her grip on Issei.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"I see, you're right Tiamat. You are definitely the strongest dragon king." Issei said as he began to be pushed back.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"But, if the power of the crimson dragon king isn't enough power to protect my family and those I love….. Then I guess I will become a crimson dragon god! Boosted gear gift!" Issei yelled transferring all of his strength into his arms.

(Transfer!)

Issei suddenly summoned forth his innate power and pushed back Tiamat with enough force, that her claws began to crack critically.

"Impossible!" Tiamat yelled after Issei successfully pushed her back.

Tiamat's breath was cut short after Issei smashed both of his fists into Tiamat's stomach causing her to fall forwards.

Issei jumped into the air wasting no time on this temporary power up.

The Sekiryutei's fists pounded into Tiamat's face.

Tiamat was dazed by the dynamic rush of punches to her face and fell victim to Issei's flawless uppercut.

As the mighty dragon once again flew upwards into the air, Issei stuck close to her and began pounding his fists into her stomach propelling her higher and higher.

Issei quickly manoeuvred himself above Tiamat and came crashing down upon her skull with a deadly axe kick.

"I've got to finish this one attack!" Issei said as Tiamat helplessly dropped to the ground.

"Crimson dragon king's oblivion!" Issei yelled making it Tiamat's turn to be hit by a super move whilst falling from the sky.

The dome walls began to crack and shatter, they fell to the ground below as did the Sekiryutei and his dragon armour.

"Is it over?" Asia asked as she tried her best not to rush over and heal Issei's wounds.

"NO! It's not over!" Kiba said as Tiamat re-emerged from the crash site.

However, she was no longer in her dragon form.

"It's not over yet! I can still…." Tiamat said suddenly stopping short as she looked over at the Sekiryutei.

Tiamat stared closely at his eyes which suddenly took on a real dragon's design as they burned with the spirit to go on. A frightening and unknown aura also began to emit from Issei's body.

And then without even realising it herself, Tiamat gave up her will to fight. Cradling her stomach as it still dripped with blood.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted as she rushed to the injured.

Issei's eyes returned to the ordinary hazel shade as they looked over to his friends. His signature grin shining on his face covered in blood.

"I've got you buddy." Kiba said catching Issei before he fell.

"Are you okay Issei-san? I'll heal you right away!" Asia said surrounding Issei in an emerald light.

Issei stood up again, Asia's healing abilities growing stronger by the day.

"Asia, can I ask you to heal Tiamat's wounds too?" Issei said making Asia surprised and the injured dragon angry.

"Hey! I don't want your pity boy!" Tiamat yelled as both he and Asia came up to her.

"It's my loss Tiamat. You win." Issei said only making the situation worse.

"What the hell are you saying?! Are you making fun of me?!" Tiamat yelled grabbing Issei by the arm.

"You're a lot less injured than I am Tiamat. I could see it in your eyes after you got up again. You were more than ready to attack me whilst I was about to collapse. And yet for some reason you backed off. But regardless of that, if we would have continued, I don't think I would have gotten so lucky." Issei confidently declared.

Tiamat recalled the look on Issei's face and the frightening unfamiliar aura that she sensed from him. Upon recollection of her thoughts, Tiamat defused her anger and allowed Asia to heal her.

The Gremories returned to the household safe and sound, where Rias, Ryujin and Risa peacefully slept thanks to the effects of Sirzechs and Zeoticus' combined force field.

"Don't you dare think that the score has been settled between us! You got that Issei Hyoudou-Gremory?! I still can't forgive Draig for what he did to my treasure!" Tiamat said as she proceeded to exit the house.

"That treasure you speak of. Would you be so kind as to tell me a little bit more about it?" Issei kindly requested making Tiamat turn back around.

"Fine, I guess I owe you for healing up my wounds. It was a rare and powerful ruby stone. My personal favourite and most prized possession. It possesses the ability to reduce the power of any dragon magic user, and to slowly drain them of their physical strength. I retrieved it after the Great War between angels, devils and fallen angels. After a great battle with the most powerful evil dragons. BUT THEN THIS IDIOT DECIDED TO BORROW IT AND BREAK IT INTO PIECES! AND HAS MADE NO ATTEMPT WHATSOVER IN TRYING TO RETRIEVE IT FOR ME!" Tiamat yelled suddenly growing irritated.

("I already said that I'm…" Draig began but was quickly dismissed.)

"Ah forget it! It makes me so mad just thinking about it!" Tiamat said turning away once again.

"Please wait Tiamat!" Issei said making the dragon lose her patience.

"What is it now Sekiryutei?! I already told you about my treasure so let me go!" Tiamat said staring directly at him.

"I have a proposition for you. If I find all one hundred pieces of your ruby stone, would you lend me your power?" Issei said making Tiamat stop and listen intently.

"Boy… Are you serious?" Tiamat asked giving off an intimidating vibe.

"This is one of the pieces right?" Issei asked suddenly retrieving something from a lockable safe.

Tiamat suddenly closed in on Issei in anger.

"You bastard! You had a piece all this time! Just what are you trying to pull huh?!" Tiamat almost roared as she confirmed its validity.

"So my hunch was correct. Then I will find you your stone." Issei said making Tiamat confused.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying, that with this one piece, I can find the other 99 shards. It has a strong and familiar aura surrounding it, so it shouldn't be a problem." Issei confidently declared resealing it away.

"How serious are you about this?" Tiamat asked curious to Issei's response.

"Give me one month. One month and if I have even left one shard behind. I will let you take my life." Issei said making all spectators shocked.

"Interesting, then just in case you or Draig tries to escape." Tiamat said suddenly biting Issei's arm.

Issei clenched his teeth from the sudden pain but kept his cool.

"I have just injected a spell directly into your body. And unless I disarm it personally, your heart will begin to heat up and eventually explode. You have 30 days to redeem your promise. Don't let me down Issei Hyoudou-Gremory." Tiamat said as she finally left the household through a magic circle.

After an excitable afternoon, everybody agreed to not tell Rias about anything that happened today for her own safety and well-being.

With all of the damages repaired through magic, the Gremories sat down to a gourmet banquet in celebration of the new life brought into the world.


	33. Chapter 31 Issei's grand quest

Chapter 31: Issei's grand quest and a worried mother.

Night has fallen on the day of celebration upon the new devils and everyone has finally gone to sleep. All but one who's mind was somewhere else.

Issei-Hyoudou sat out on the balcony of the Hyoudou mansion, the cool breeze blowing through the wind as the moon light shone from above.

"Hey Draig, can I ask you something?" Issei said making his sacred gear appear.

"What is it partner?" Draig asked still in shock from Issei's bold oath.

"Why didn't you search for Tiamat's treasure after all of these years?" Issei asked feeling slightly upset with his partner's past.

"Partner, you have to believe me here. I tried and tried to search for Tiamat's treasure. I did not want this problem from my past to hurt you or anyone in this house. But no matter how much I requested, my previous owners were selfish. They refused to do something that had no direct involvement with them. All they cared about was using my power to make themselves invincible. The corruption of greed and power all lead them to an early death." Draig said making Issei sigh with relief.

Issei remained silent for a moment, fiddling with the ruby shard in his hand.

"You don't think less of me right?" Draig asked feeling very nervous.

"Of course not, Draig. I just want to end this war between you and Tiamat as soon as possible." Issei replied making Draig anxious.

"But how do you plan to find the shards partner?" Draig asked feeling a huge weight on his chest.

"With this." Issei said as he returned Draig's attention to the shard.

"The shard? What do you plan to do with that?" Draig questioned as Issei twirled the shard on his fingers.

"It acts according to the users will right?" Issei said as he placed the shard on his boosted gear.

Upon contact, the shard began to react to Issei's sacred gear and slowly sink inside of it.

"I see now. You mean to detect the signature of the remaining shards, by merging that shard with the boosted gear." Draig said feeling slightly more at ease.

"That's right. With this I can now detect them like a radar. This should make my chances of survival a lot better." Issei said the second the shard poked out of the boosted gear like a hidden blade.

"As expected of my partner! But are you sure that you can find all 99 remaining shards?" Draig asked feeling concerned with Issei's promise to Tiamat.

"I don't have a choice now do I? Let's pull off another miracle together! Let's start the hunt first thing tomorrow!" Issei said, his heart burning with determination.

(30 days remain until Issei's life ends….)

 **ISSEI'S P.O.V.**

Okay it's time to get to work! After waking in the middle of the night to feed Ryujin and Risa. I managed to get some rest. But I cannot worry about that right now!

I only have 30 days to find and repair Tiamat's precious treasure. Getting Tiamat to join our side, is highly crucial in our future fight with the Khaos brigade, the hero faction, and the dragon of infinity Ophis herself.

Naturally, Rias has been ordered by the doctor to rest at home with the twins, but judging by the look on her face, it's clear to me that she is not against the idea.

As promised to me yesterday, Rias has been kept in the dark about my secret oath to the chaos dragon Tiamat. The last thing Rias needs right now, is any more stress. No, worrying her won't be necessary this time. This is something I decided on, and I'm going to do it myself. For my friends, my family, my Rias.

Grayfia has offered to keep Rias company whilst she remains at home, this means that I don't have to worry about Rias overworking herself and I can leave it all to Grayfia.

Naturally, Grayfia knows of my contract with the dragon king, and as a result, has offered to help me in any way she can. My foster family has helped me once again.

Before I leave the house today, I kiss my wife, my daughter Risa and my son Ryujin goodbye and begin my search for the sacred shards which hold my life in the balance.

Rias thinks that I am taking this month to obtain my remaining credits from school, in order to graduate early. Nevertheless, this isn't exactly a lie. This morning, I am in fact going to attend my exams, but I have already obtained the credits necessary to graduate. Devil or not, I know my mum and dad wouldn't forgive me if I didn't complete school. And I wasn't planning on letting them down.

Compared to my life and death battle yesterday, high school written exams were nothing to this Sekiryutei. It took me under two hours to complete the curriculum. The school knew of my circumstances, so the condition to complete all exams in one day was not such a difficult task. I do have a proper family now after all.

I could not have escaped that exam hall any quicker today. Time is of the essence right now!

I was out of sight, and travelling fast to hell. This was the place where Draig faced against Vali's ancestors. So naturally this was the best place to start.

 **RIA'S P.O.V.**

They are beautiful…. They are both oh so beautiful! I look down at little Risa and Ryujin, these are our children, are babies are finally here.

By time I woke up this morning, Issei had already made me breakfast in bed. Which I know sounds cliché because it's not exactly mother's day yet. But hey, I am a mother now.

I'm sad to see Issei go after I spent the majority of yesterday sleeping. But I know he will be back home tonight and until he returns, I have my babies to keep my company.

To my surprise, Grayfia has arrived, informing me that Issei had contacted her beforehand, requesting her aid in helping me get through the first month.

That Issei, he always takes care of me. And now we can both take care of little Ryujin and Risa together.

 **ISSEI'S P.O.V.**

Okay so far so good! I decided to search the marketplace donning my crimson king armour, to enhance my magic power and my senses to their maximum capacity. And as luck would have it, I found my first breakthrough. In the shop window of a local jewellers, my boosted gear begins to react with the ruby shards of different shapes and sizes on the shelf.

My presence within the shop causes people to stop their browsing. All of their eyes are glued to me as I approach the counter and speak to the cashier.

I place several marked notes on the glass counter, requesting for all the ruby shards that this shop had to share. I notice the surprise and happiness imprinted on the clerks face after I insisted he kept the change. I received friendly greetings and enthusiastic farewells as I departed the store with my purchase in hand.

5 down….. 94 to go!

With more shards now in my possession, I carefully store them away in another dimensional gate, safely locked away in a safe only accessible to those who possess my DNA.

After a successful start, I decided to check out another jewellery shop. But to my disappointment, all of the other jewellers that I visited, had no common ground with the first one I visited. They had fantastic and mesmerising jewels and treasures for all eyes to behold and worship. But nevertheless, no ruby shards were decorating their shop windows nor their vast and stylish walls.

I had reached my very first dead end. However, I was well aware that finding the jewels was not going to be that easy.

I closed my eyes and felt the frequencies chime and scatter throughout the sacred gear. It then occurred to me, something very important. If I found the first five jewels in a store, and yet I found no more in other stores, then it is in fact possible, that I may not have been the only keen customer to spot such spectacular and mysterious stones.

My hypothesis shows its weight in gold, or should I say rubies? Clearly my makeshift ruby tracker was not in fact glitched. They were not in fact on display in shop windows, but instead hung on the pedestrians who made their daily rounds throughout the marketplace.

I guess I should thank my known popularity for this particular task. I mean, if I were just the common stranger to these people, I sincerely doubt that they would sell me the jewellery that they clearly grew accustomed to wearing and with a smile no less.

I happily signed autographs and took photos with the general public before I set off on my way.

That's another 10 shards down. Only 84 to go!

The pieces I have collected magically combine together, returning to their original form and shape.

After I successfully retrieved todays bargain of the day, I realised that time was getting on. With a swift and immediate exit, I jumped through a Gremory magic circle, returning to Japan and then to my home once again.

 **RIA'S P.O.V.**

Issei's home! I'm so glad to see he's not too tired after another exam day.

It can't be easy to lose sleep looking after little Ryujin and Risa and then doing an exam the next day.

But despite all of this, Issei is still smiling brightly. We all have a nice dinner together and let the days troubles drift away.

After a gourmet feast, Issei and I put little Ryujin and Risa to sleep, rocking them slowly back and forth within our arms. The two little devils fall asleep to the comforting sound of uncle Sirzechs specially made singing mobiles. Making things a whole lot easier for the two of us.

My breasts ache after all of the breast feeding today, that's the joys of having twins though I guess.

But despite the pain and discomfort I am feeling, my desires hope and pray that only Issei's mind is tired today and we can have a little mummy, daddy time whilst the infants rest their heads.

To my surprise and greatest satisfaction, Issei was clearly not tired at all. We danced to the same tune for the majority of the night, and thanks to Issei kissing them better, my chest no longer felt heavy or painful.

I collapsed into Issei's warm and welcoming embrace, getting some rest before the fourth hour comes by again.

 **ISSEI'S P.O.V.**

Rias is asleep, calm and rested. I'm so happy that she managed to successfully survive day one of parenthood. And as much as it pains me to untangle myself from her loving embrace, I had work to do.

I only have 4 hours to search, only four hours until the twins will awaken. I won't be late, I will make this quick.

Searching through the Gremory territory alone, took me quite some time. I searched all of the jewellery stores for any remaining ruby shards I could find. To my disappointment, I hit another dead end. Luckily though, I managed to find 5 more ruby shards in nearby pawn shops. Pawn shop…. I know, a previous pawn in a pawn shop…. Let's be serious here okay?

After successfully finding more shards in the pawn shops, I have 79 left to go.

My four hours are almost up! So I quickly returned home.

After repeating this strategy, before I knew it, the week was over and I finally obtained a total of 30. 64 left to go. I have no choice but to explore other locations.

It looks like I'm going to have to get my hands dirty after all…..

 **RIAS P.O.V.**

It's cold, once again I awake in the night and I can't see Issei next to me. I shake it off, simply dismissing my worries. I can't have Issei with me every second of the day. He's his own person.

My desk table clock marks the fourth hour and I sit myself up in our comfortable bed.

But just as I was getting out of bed to feed both Ryujin and Risa, there he was, feeding the twins with the breast milk that I stored in our fridge for the night feed.

It's like he never left. Feeling my Issei has got the handle on the situation, I lay back down again and wait for my Issei to come back to bed.

Issei gently places the twins back in their cots and makes his way to me. I outstretch my arms out and beckon him to come to me.

But to my surprise, Issei fell right into my chest, and fell asleep the minute he landed on top of me.

I've noticed that ever since the twins have arrived, that Issei has been a lot more tired lately. Like the babies are sapping away all of his strength. And yet Issei has not failed to be intimate with me one night this week. Maybe it's me? Maybe I'm putting too much on him? These were my last thoughts before I fell back asleep again.

 **ISSEI'S P.O.V.**

When I said that I would have to get my hands dirty, I didn't simply mean that I was going to have to try harder. No, as a matter of fact, it appears that the word has got out. That I was in fact searching for these particular ruby shards and to my understanding, this information has reached certain troublesome groups.

I was unable to locate any more of those majestic gems in other jewellery shops because they had been secretly and discreetly robbed before I had a chance to reach them. And after following the signal coming from the ruby shard inside my sacred gear, I have arrived at a secret hideout of a small portion of the Khaos brigade.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up!" The ring leader said but by then I stopped listening to him.

My eyes darted around the room to search for the ruby shards these crooks had evidently taken and as luck would have it, there they were, on a make shift pedestal.

The ring leader who wore heavy duty amethyst armour seemed to be gloating and boasting about the power of his equipment, but I had no time to listen to this thug who was arrogantly boasting of his power and strength.

I immediately promoted to my crimson dragon king mode and silence befell the whole cavern.

With dynamic reflexes and movements, I sprang into action, easily disposing of all the small fry.

The leader seems slightly distressed evidently unable to see me as I easily dispatched his henchmen.

He's going for the ruby shards! But that was the worst decision he could have made.

Within seconds I closed the distance between us, slamming a powerful punch into his solar plexus and shattering his feeble armour into pieces, the shattered debris cutting and harming his skin as he lost consciousness.

2 ruby shards glowed on the pedestal, leaving me with only 62 to collect.

Following another frequency, I rushed off to the next hideout.

 **Okay guys, that is the end of the first half of Issei's quest to find the remaining shards of Tiamat's treasure, but you will find, that Issei putting in so much hard work in order to find them…. Is not always a good way to complete a mission. I was originally going to make this chapter have both halves, but I had already gone over 4000 words lol. Due to my late upload, I will be uploading the second half of his quest later on tonight** **.**


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Issei's limit? An unexpected call!

 **RIAS' P.O.V.**

Once again I wake up the next morning with a warm and loving cooked breakfast from my husband. Issei is always there right beside me the next morning, despite my worries of his disappearing in the night.

He greets me with a smile and kisses me passionately on the lips before feeding Risa and I myself feed Ryujin.

Right on schedule, my big sister figure Grayfia shows up at the house to help me bathe and dress the babies, whilst Issei gets in the shower. How I yearn to jump in there with him, but hey priorities am I right?

There will be a time and a place Rias. It's not like your husband hasn't taken the time to make you still feel loved and appreciated.

As I go to take a sneak peak in the shower whilst Grayfia isn't looking, I notice fresh wounds on Issei's back. I'm worried at first, but then I remember that Issei likes to train first thing in the morning. So it's not unlike him to scratch up his body slightly.

Two weeks have passed since Issei started going back to school, but I only have to wait two more weeks and Issei will be home with me! Yes only two weeks and I can spend what's left of my bed rest with my man. I can't wait!

 **ISSEI'S P.O.V.**

My second week of searching is nearing its final day. And to tell you the truth, I'm exhausted! Between remaining in my crimson dragon kings armour, looking after our children and getting minimal amounts of bed rest, my body is constantly screaming for rest.

But I have no time for rest! After today, I will only have 16 days until my oath with Tiamat will be expired and my life along with it.

After successfully infiltrating the first Khaos brigade secret hideout, I found out that this was not in fact the only group of them hiding in plain sight. And they had all hoarded, you guessed it, the ruby shards that I'm working so hard to obtain!

With this last secret base, this will make the 28th I have infiltrated. All 27 other bases other than the first I infiltrated, only had 1 shard each! It's as if they intended to do this to me. To exhaust me, and make it harder for me to focus my power. But it will take a lot more than fatigue to keep me from protecting my family from Tiamat.

For the 28th time this week, I went through the same routine, I entered the base and they all attempted to ambush me. With the shard within my sight, I decided it would be best to end this quickly! I charged dead into the centre and started my attack on the ambushers, but all of a sudden, my armour deactivated. Due to the sudden loss of my armour, I stumbled to the floor and for the first time in a while, I got careless. I suffered a deep cut to my back from my foes sword attack. My bodies fatigue made the pain much worse, unable to use any magic defence to decrease my damage, I experienced agonising pain from the sudden laceration to my skin.

But in a way, that cut was not exactly completely careless, for it woke up my tired body and my armour was now reactivated.

Before I even realised what I was doing, I had already grabbed the man by his fragile skull and smashed it into the opposite wall. Blood oozed from my victims head and his eyes had already blacked out. It took every bit of willpower I had remaining to stop myself from smashing his skull in. After I finally stopped myself from torturing his body any further, I picked up the ruby shard and placed it into storage. I returned home shortly after noticing the time now.

As I climbed into bed with my Rias, I began to shake with fear of what had just happened. I can hear a whisper coming from the ruby shard embedded in my sacred gear. (Collect them all, obtain true power)

But what was the merciless act of violence I did today? And my rushed behaviour? Is it all due to the effect of the Ruby I am trying to re-forge? Or is it merely an act of pure desperation?!

I silently shake in the night, I'm so cold and I'm terrified of what is happening to me.

Just as I was about to go out again, feeling undeserving of sleeping in the room with my wife and my two children, Rias wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her. As if even through sleeping, she could sense my torment and despair. A sudden warmth comes over me and just with that, my stresses and problems of the day, no, of the past two weeks had immediately been swept away.

 **RIAS' P.O.V.**

He's cold again… I've noticed Issei has been like this for two weeks now. I always worry he's working too hard but whenever I approach him on the subject, he always just says to me, "Don't worry, all of this will be over soon. I'll be more careful from now on."

Is what he normally responds with and then he goes back to sleep with me. But I know he's working too hard, he thinks I don't hear him get out of bed, but I know full well that he doesn't sleep all night. Is this because he wants to be awake for the children? Because he wants me to get the most rest? I don't know why, but I'm very worried about him. I hope he's not doing anything dangerous. I hear Ryujin and Risa stirring again but Issei is there once again feeding them with that gorgeous smile on his face, his eyes partly open and partly shut. I wait for him to come back to bed but just as he puts the twins back in their cots safe and sound, Issei falls backwards and hits his head against the desk side table.

I rush from my half asleep state, now completely wide awake over to Issei who has lost consciousness. His head is bleeding and he's laying down on the carpet.

I rush to get the nearby first aid kit in the bathroom and bandage up his wound. I lay him down in bed and place a cold compress on his head.

I watch over him for hours, refusing to rest myself until I know he is okay. He appears to be sleeping but he hasn't been sick so I don't think he's concussed.

"Have to keep going… Must find treasure… Protect Rias… Ryujin, Risa….. Won't let her kill them…" Issei mumbled in his sleep.

I knew something was going on. Just what has happened to my Issei?

 **ISSEI'S P.O.V.**

If I told you right now that I was fine, would you believe me? No I didn't think so. Rias told me I hit my head last night and collapsed after I fed our children. But I don't recall any of this happening. The only thing to support Rias' claim for me is the bandage wrapped around my head, and the throbbing pain I feel from underneath it.

Rias tried her best to make me stay home today, but with only 32 ruby shards left to find, I can't stop now! It's killing me right now, having to lie to Rias about where I'm actually going, but part of me thinks that she already knows. I could tell by the look in her eyes as I left this morning. But I can't keep this charade up for much longer.

As I enter the third week of this month, I return to hell once again. My head hurts and my body feels incredibly hot but to my relief, it was nothing like the time when the king power inside me tried to destroy my insides.

My luck seemed to be turning around this week as for the sake of it I tried to visit the nearby jewellers again, and two more ruby shards were in the window. This means only 30 left to go! I'm so close I can almost relax and take it easy once again.

But my luck didn't end there. I decided to visit other stores that may have embedded these rubies into their items, and I had great luck in searching armoury shops. I figured seeing as these ruby shards had been scattered hundreds or maybe thousands of years ago if we look at a devils lifespan, that they would have definitely been scavenged by merchants or anyone who has a keen eye for gemstones. And my theory turned out to be correct. I found ruby shard in helmet's, swords, shields and even magical charm necklaces. Of course it meant that I had to buy all of the weapons that they were embedded in, but it was all worth it. I managed to extract 15 more shards from these items. But I still have 15 to go and the pressure is starting to get to me.

Once again, the ruby shards that I have procured reverted back to their original shape and form and fused within the almost complete ruby stone. I only have 2 hours left until I'm supposed to be home from school, so I have to make this quick.

I dive deep into my self-conscious and scan the world with the ruby shard. According to my findings, I have determined that there are in fact 10 ruby shards within range.

Without releasing my armoured state, I arrived to the point where the frequency ended and to my surprise, the ruby shards were in the ocean.

I showed no hesitation and dove right in, the treasure screaming to me.

(Dive in! You're almost there! Get the last pieces! Obtain my power!)

Upon landing in to the water, I sunk to the very bottom my armour working against me and the pressure brought me down. The minimal amounts of oxygen in my helmet made me feel very dizzy and I could barely stay awake.

I can see them all around me, as if they are surrounding me and trying to imprison me at the bottom of the sea like a pile of scrap heap dumped into its depths.

1,2,3 I'm getting sleepy, I can barely keep going. That's 7 just 3 more to go.

The oxygen is all gone in my helmet, my body screams for me to return to the surface before its too late. And yet I'm still going. That's two more just one more to go. I'm within reach of the final piece here. My hand extends out to grab the last piece. After this shard, I'll only have 5 more to go. Just a little further…..

And before I knew it, I blacked out. My armour disassembles, including my helmet that was keeping the water out of my lungs.

I felt my body go numb and my lungs began to fail on me. I've had this feeling before…. I'm dying.

All of a sudden, I feel something pulling me upwards very quickly and with great force! Am I being pulled to heaven? I feel a splash of water hitting my face. I feel oxygen fill my lungs once again. But still that great force is pulling me out of the water.

Now I feel something different, a gentle but strong push on my chest, it's repetitive and intense.

I can feel the water leaving my lungs and a soft voice crying out to me.

"Lord Issei! Lord Issei! Please wake up!" My eyes flicker open and I take a deep breath to acknowledge that I'm actually alive.

The first sight I see when I wake up, is a blonde haired girl with tears running down her cheeks, and despite how wet her clothes are, her phoenix wings are outstretched from her back and blazing hot.

"Ravel?" I asked feeling the heat dry my wet clothes.

"Lord Issei! Thank goodness! I saw you dive into the water and you never came back up, so I got worried and dove in after you. What were you doing?" Ravel asked me in a worried tone.

"Have to, keep going….. Need to get, last 5…." Was all I could reply before blacking out again.

 **RIAS' P.O.V.**

My worst fears have come true! I knew something was wrong with Issei, and now I have Raiser's little sister carrying an unconscious Issei on her shoulder.

I rushed to Issei and asked her what happened.

Ravel told me that Issei almost drowned and now he has a severely high fever.

I immediately took the unconscious Issei from Ravel and took him upstairs to the bedroom. Ravel seemed very distressed about the situation, so Grayfia took her into the living room for some tea.

I stripped off Issei's clothes and changed him into something dry.

His skin is so cold, and yet his forehead is so hot

I showed no hesitation, switching to my birthday suit and holding him tight.

What's wrong Issei? Please tell me!

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

Issei has been asleep for 2 days now and he has shown no sign of waking up. Although, to Rias' relief, Issei has warmed up now thanks to her close comfort.

Rias was on the verge of falling asleep, when suddenly Issei bolted upright and tried to climb out of the bed.

"Issei! What do you think you're doing?!" Rias said as Issei tried to get out from under the covers.

"I have to go, I have 7 days left!" Issei said as he rushed to escape the bed.

Rias pounced on Issei and grabbed his arm.

"Issei! Please stop, you need to rest. You almost drowned!" Rias said feeling determined to get him back to bed.

"You don't understand Rias! I don't have time to stop!" Issei replied making Rias flinch.

"Issei! What's wrong? You're scaring me!" Rias said feeling Issei heat up.

"I can't explain it, but I have to g…." Issei said being cut off by a stinging sensation.

"Rias?" Issei said in shock as he noticed Rias' outstretched hand.

"Stop that! Stop it right now! Issei-Hyoudou-Gremory! I don't care what has you in such a rush! Right now, I want you to get back to bed and rest! You're not well and I want you to go back to bed right now!" Rias practically screamed after she slapped Issei.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rias. You're right." Issei said as he climbed back into bed.

"I don't want anything happening to you. Okay? Just sleep for now. We'll talk later." Rias said as she began to get up.

"Rias. Thank you." Issei said holding onto her arm gently.

"You're welcome. Just please get some rest." Rias said kissing him on the forehead and putting him back under the covers.

As Issei promised, he got some sleep. He rested for a few hours and then when he woke up, he told Rias everything.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you. But I didn't want to worry you. You were so happy when Ryujin and Risa were born. I just wanted to protect you, and this seemed like the only way to calm down Tiamat at the time. I really am sorry, but I'm nearly done now. I only need five shards left." Issei said expecting to be hit by Rias again.

Rias grabbed Issei by the head and pulled him in close for a hug.

"I'm sorry that I didn't help you sooner. It's my job to take care of you, and yet you've been the only one taking care of me. I really am sorry that you've had to go through this all by yourself for so long. But you always push yourself hard. Please get some rest for me until your better." Rias said holding Issei close to him.

"You're not angry at me?" Issei asked clearly confused here.

"You only lied to me, so that your wife or children didn't get hurt by the chaos karma dragon. And on top of that, you're risking your life to provide them with protection until they are old enough to fend for themselves. Tiamat will be a great ally for us against the Khaos brigade and any other threats. Just promise me this, promise me that you will be more careful from now on and you won't push yourself too hard." Rias said holding Issei tight in her arms.

"Okay I promise. But I feel I'm getting let off a bit easy here." Issei said finally feeling like his old self again.

"Oh don't think you've gotten off scot free mister. I'm putting you on nappy patrol for a whole month, and we'll sort another form of punishment for you later." Rias said with a teasing tone.

"Yes my queen. Wait, what kind of punishment?" Issei feeling a bit intrigued now.

"Oh I'm sure Akeno can help me in that department mister. But how about you get some rest for now." Rias said making Issei grin.

Issei rested up for 2 days until his fever finally broke and he could move around again.

The crimson dragon rushed down to the kitchen and made Rias a fancy cooked breakfast to make up for his wrongdoings. He also made a quick trip to the florists down the road and got her a fancy bouquet of flowers.

Today he wasn't going to worry about his quest to find the shards, he was going to spend time with his wife and make up for what he did to her.

Rias received a day of love and comfort with her husband today. To make up for all of the time they had spent apart, Uncle Sirzechs and Grandpa Zeoticus took Risa and Ryujin on a trip to the zoo. This made Rias Issei's main priority for the day.

Issei waited on Rias hand and foot. Providing her with foot rubs, a massage, a feast fit for a queen. They also spent several hours snuggling on the sofa watching TV together. But after two days of sleep, Issei was in definite need of a bath. With Rias joining him of course.

"It's been so long since we bathed together hasn't it?" Rias said as she leaned against Issei's chest.

"Well after almost drowning recently, it's best that I don't bathe alone right?"

"Okay buddy, just remember to keep your hands to yourself. You're not allowed to touch for now okay?" Rias said as her hand discreetly moved under the bubbles.

"That's not fair considering what you're doing right now." Issei said as Rias continued.

"Nope, sorry Issei. But this is one of your various punishments that you have to endure for lying." Rias said as she rubbed her breasts onto his chest.

For Issei, that was one of the longest baths he had ever had to endure.

Just as Issei and Rias were getting ready for bed, the phone started to ring.

Being the closest to it, Rias answered the phone.

"Hello. Oh Sairaorg! Long-time no speak! I'm doing fine thanks." Rias said suddenly tapping Issei on the shoulder and handing him the phone.

"He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to the Sekiryutei?"

"Yes. To what do I owe the pleasure? Sairaorg Bael?"

"Ah so you know who I am? Then that will make things a lot easier. So I've heard, that you've been collecting ruby shards for Tiamat's long forgotten treasure, the Ruby of Asura?" Sairaorg said gaining Issei's full attention.

"I'm listening." Issei replied.

"It just so happens, that I have the five remaining shards that you have been searching for. You can have them, at a price of course." Sairaorg replied happy to have gained Issei's attention.

"How much do you want?"

"It's not a case of how much Issei-Hyoudou, it's what I want. You see, I have set up a little tournament of five rounds. If you want all five shards, then you must defeat all five fighters." Sairaorg said showing his true intentions.

"And I take it, that you're one of those fighters?" Issei said understanding where this was going.

"That's right. I'm challenging you to a battle. Ever since I saw you fight against Loki, I have been dying to face you one on one! A battle of pure strength! So what do you say Issei-Hyoudou Gremory? Do you think your man enough to beat me and all of the other fighters?" Sairaorg replied laying down the challenge.

"When will this be held?" Issei asked.

"Tomorrow! I want to see just how tough you really are. I can't wait another second! So the tournament will take place tomorrow at 5:00pm. What do you say? Are you ready to fight me?" Sairaorg said showing his bravado and tenacity.

"Bring it on. I'm quite stretched for time anyway. Getting all five of them from you should make things a lot easier than finding them myself." Issei said making Sairaorg laugh on the other line.

"I assure you, this won't be easy for you in the slightest. I'm going to come at you with my full power! And I suggest you do the same Sekiryutei!" Sairaorg shouted down the phone.

"Okay, you're on! Let's do this Sairaorg. I'll fight." Issei said.

"Excellent! I'll send you the details tomorrow. May the best man win Sekiryutei!" Sairaorg said hanging up the phone.

"Well then, it looks like you won't have to worry about me overworking myself anymore then Rias." Issei said, pulling Rias into a hug and squeezing her tight.

Tomorrow will be the day! Will Issei succeed and appease Tiamat? Or will he lose to Sairaorg in a battle of strength? Issei lay down with his wife and fell asleep almost immediately. His worries of the whereabouts of the gems finally put to rest.


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The battle for freedom! King of dragon's vs the king of lions.

It has been exactly 30 minutes since Issei finished his phone call with Rias' cousin Sairaorg. With the location of the final 5 shards finally revealed, Issei felt a huge weight lift off of his chest. The Sekiryutei lay down with his Rias holding her close to himself, finally able to relax.

However, Rias was far from relaxed in this situation. Issei was going to have to fight again so soon. It's not been long since he recovered from his fatigue and illness. And to make matters worse, he was going to fight a very powerful opponent.

Issei was the first to break the silence that night, bringing up a certain individual who has not been seen for quite some time.

"So has your brother made any progress with calming down Fenrir's bloodlust?" Issei said holding Rias close to his chest.

"Yeah, he contacted me recently about him. Apparently, you should be able to bring Fenrir to live in the world of the living by next week." Rias said making Issei smile like a child on Christmas day.

"That's great! I've always wanted a family dog, so knowing that it will only take another week for him to get used to humans. Well I guess not eat them, I'm very excited to see him again. I know Ryujin and Risa are going to love having a big dog to play with." Issei said making Rias smile at Issei's optimism.

Nevertheless, Rias reverted back to her previous issue.

"Hey Issei….. Are you really going to fight Sairaorg?" Rias questioned hiding her face in his chest.

"You don't want me to fight him, because he's family?" Issei asked feeling insensitive al of a sudden.

"No, it's not that… I just don't want you to push yourself so hard after you have not long ago gotten better. If anything were to happen to you…" Rias said suddenly tearing up.

Issei smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Rias grabbed his hand on her cheek and replied to his sudden invitation.

Issei placed his hand on the back of Rias' head and gently stroked her hair.

"Don't worry Rias, I won't do anything stupid. After all, I've got a family to think about now." Issei said pulling her in for a hug.

"Just make sure you win before you can get in any serious trouble….. Okay?" Rias said putting on her pleading eyes and innocent face.

"I'll blast through the competition, and then I'll show your cousin that I deserve the family name. Just stay by my side and cheer your heart out for me. And I will continue to reach new heights. I won't let anything happen to you or the twins. I swear it." Issei said holding her gently but warmly.

"I wouldn't be able to call myself the wife of the legendary Sekiryutei, if I wasn't able to do that much." Rias replied as they both lay down together, their eyes closing in unison. Their bodies finally getting the rest that they deserved.

Issei and his peerage set out almost straight away, their destination being the tournament of Issei's destiny.

The Gremories disappeared inside the family magic circle, unaware of the dangers and tragedies that may or not befall them all.

Sairaorg clearly wasn't exaggerating his pure excitement to face against the Sekiryutei. He pulled out all of the stops, concession stands, refreshments and to top it all off, the fighting stage was inside a colossal coliseum.

The seats this time were surrounding the battle field itself. A powerful magical barrier had been deployed, set up to protect all of the spectators who had gathered to witness this glorious occasion.

Issei searched his surroundings, excluding himself and his peerage, Issei predicted that the stands were filled with over 100,000 guests. But when you think about the contestants who will be duking it out in the final round, the main event, it's only natural that a crowd of this magnitude was in attendance.

The battle arena was long and wide, its perimeter almost stretching to the very end of the arena itself. Two entrances from the east and the west were right next to the steps of the fighting stage, the tournament bracket on a huge televised screen in the middle of the dome. This meant that even those who could not necessarily attend this grand battle, were able to watch the live stream of it on the big screen.

As soon as Issei and company entered the arena, an experienced and friendly employee of this huge stage, took Issei's family and friends to their V.I.P. seats in the stands. Whilst another abled worker, guided Issei to his own private prep room.

The tournament would consist of six warriors, the entrance fee being the ruby shards of Asura. Issei handed over his own ruby shard that had merged within his sacred gear, in a respectable and civil manner.

With his offering given up, the jolly demon was off on his way. Leaving our protagonist to prepare for the first battle which would now begin in 10 minutes, his arrival finally here.

Issei sat in his waiting room his sacred gear already equipped and ready to go.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

10 minutes to go, calm down, calm down. There is nothing to worry about.

Issei felt his heart beat faster inside his chest.

I still have five days, Tiamat won't kill me yet. I still have time to keep my word.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Just go full power from the beginning, take out the first four fighters with my king form. And then go full power and fight Sairaorg.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Issei's heart beat begins to go faster. The terrifying form of Tiamat's dragon form still fresh within his memory.

I have too much riding on this battle. I won't lose!

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Issei opened his eyes with five minutes remaining until the first round.

"Okay, let's do this Draig." Issei said ready to fight.

But to Issei's surprise, Draig was very quiet right now.

"What's wrong Draig? Are you sleeping right now?" Issei asked almost comically.

"She's here…." Was all Draig said back.

Issei at first struggled to interpret what Draig was saying, that is, until he sensed her bloodlust coming straight towards him.

"Sekiryutei-kun, found you." Tiamat said throwing Issei off guard with a different personality.

"So I take it you heard about the tournament?" Issei said making Tiamat growl.

"Oh yes, I certainly have… My precious treasure…. Used like a prize on a TV show to reward the winner of a bloody fight. Oh wait…. That's exactly what's happened to my jewel. Isn't that right kid?!" Tiamat replied showing obviously hostility and animosity.

"I'm glad to see you're here Tiamat. As you are probably aware, I have found 95 of your shards. With these five I will have fully restored the ruby of Asura. So please wait a little longer, and I will have done as you have asked with time to spare." Issei said very confidently as Tiamat came closer to him.

"That's true. I have been watching you all of this time, and you have done very well in finding my jewels. I also noticed how hard you overworked yourself for me. You have suffered a great deal with all of the progress you have made….." Tiamat said as she placed her hand on Issei's cheek.

Issei didn't want to anger the ferocious dragon, so he smiled in return.

"But if you ask me….. YOU HAVEN'T SUFFERED ENOUGH!" Tiamat said just before she sunk her fangs into Issei's neck, his body going limb and falling to the floor.

"Damn you. What are you? Some kind of vampire as well?" Issei says in a joking fashion.

"Of course not. I'm not after your blood, just that powerful energy of yours. Mmm, this taste… Wow! I think I could get addicted to this flavour. You're much more delicious than I expected." Tiamat said as Issei kneeled down.

"Why? I'm almost there now. Why did you take away my strength?" Issei asked feeling very confused by Tiamat's surprise attack.

"Why you ask? I don't care if you promised to get the job done. I NEVER WANTED YOU TO SUCCEED IN THE FIRST PLACE! AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS THAT DRAIG HAS TOYED WITH MY EMOTIONS, I AM SICK OF WAITING! I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU DIE BY MY HANDS! But of course, you are more than welcome to still go through this competition if you want to. I mean it's suicide of course. But if you still insist on pretending to be the honest and caring devil you claim to be, then go ahead. Go try and win your battle. Prove me wrong if you can." Tiamat said as she finally took her leave.

With Tiamat now out of sight, Issei collapsed onto the bench next to him, his back leaning against the wall.

"Partner! Are you alright?! Speak to me!" Draig said as he tried to continue his boost.

"I'm fine Draig. I don't have time to worry about anything else. I'm going out there." Issei said making Draig worried.

"But partner, you don't have the strength to stand, let alone fight!" Draig implored as he tried to make Issei stop.

"What are you saying? I have plenty of power to win. Boosted gear gift!" Issei yelled.

(Transfer!)

Issei felt the power flow through his veins, his body finally coming back to life, from the boosted power he generated within the prep room.

"Partner, you won't be able to survive all five battles with this amount of power. You'll be out of power before you know it!" Draig warned feeling responsible for the peril that has befallen Issei.

"Don't worry, I'll just wipe out the competition, and then I'll take care of Sairaorg. We can still do this." Issei said as he strongly walked towards the exit, the entrance to the arena before him.

"Hello! And welcome to the event you have all been waiting for! It's time to find out just who is, the strongest warrior!" The announcer said drowning the coliseum in cheers and applause.

"I will be your host, Takeshi Sendo! And I am just as excited as each and every last one of you! This tournament will contain six fighters, these six fighters have come here to prove their skills and challenge our current champion, the world's strongest fighter, Sairaorg Bael!" The announcer said showing the champion himself taking down various opponents and monsters with his monstrous punch on the big screen.

"The winner of this tournament, will claim the ruby of Asura itself! Possessing all 100 shards to reborn its mighty power. But that's not all, the title of the strongest is also up for grabs. Our fighters will face against our special contestant today, invited by Sairaorg himself! Who claims he will defeat all five fighters himself. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honour, to introduce and welcome that man. He is a hero of children and of hell itself, saving us from extinction several times and keeping us all safe. My friends, I give you… The mighty Sekiryutei! The crimson dragon king himself! Issei-Gremory!" Takeshi shouted as Issei emerged from the tunnel.

Rain made of confetti fired from cannons showered around Issei, and flame throwers surged forth from above.

Issei made his way to the stage, climbing the stairs, awaiting for his opponent.

"And as for his first opponent, he is famous for being voted as the 5th most powerful hammer wielders, using his rook's ability for enhanced offense and defence, he has become famous and well known for his mighty sledgehammer! He has defeated many opponents with a single swing of his colossal hammer and he has yet to lose a single battle. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the Warhammer himself, Vorpal!" Takeshi shouted revealing a man of great build in his golden armour approach the stage.

"Prepare yourself Sekiryutei! My hammer is going to smash that precious armour of yours to pieces!" Vorpal declared as he swung his hammer above his head in a spiral rotation.

Vorpal was both a tall and muscular man with a shaved head and illuminating golden armour.

"You mean this armour? Let's go Draig! The crimson heavenly dragon I possess within me, rise up to become a king! Cardinal crimson King overdrive!" Issei roared a huge crimson light shooting up towards the sky and covering the entire coliseum.

"Looks like you still had some power left after all eh boy? Let's just see how long you can hold out." Tiamat said as she watched the battle from the stands.

"Let the match begin!" Takeshi announced Vorpal taking the first strike.

Issei dodged Vorpal's first hammer swing effortlessly,

"And what an explosive start! That ground is very formidable but with one strike, Vorpal destroyed it with ease. But our Sekiryutei's speed is truly magnificent!" Takeshi narrated seeing Issei return to the field.

"What's wrong Sekiryutei? You scared that my hammer is going to destroy your weak and pathetic armour?!" Vorpal roared as he charged once again.

"Weak and pathetic you say?!" Issei said as he moved not one inch from the spot.

"Oh and Vorpal is going for the kill!" Takeshi shouted as Vorpal's hammer came.

"Impossible! With just one hand?!" Vorpal shouted as Issei stopped his hammer in its tracks.

"I acquired this armour through various life and death battles, it is built up with my blood sweat and my tears. It won't be so easily broken… You dare to call it weak!" Issei yelled, smashing the believed to be invincible hammer to pieces with his vice grip.

"My hammer…. It has suffered barely a scratch… And yet he shattered it to pieces?!" Vorpal said clearly stunned and frozen on the spot.

"Don't underestimate my hard work and effort!" Issei yelled slamming a powerful punch into Vorpal's midsection.

Vorpal launched from the spot, and crashed into the wall underneath the stand.

"Unbelievable! In just one punch, and block, The Sekiryutei has pulverised Vorpal's, hammer, his armour and his pride! He's out cold! The victor is Issei-Gremory!" Takeshi shouted now awarding Issei with the first of the shards. 4 to go.

"Now as per the rules of this tournament, the next opponent will come out right now! He is known as the fastest blaster in all of the underworld! A bishop known to many for his quick draws and destructive power! Trigerio!" Takeshi announced introducing an individual in a black robe.

His hair green as the gem on Issei's sacred gear spiked up and pointed east.

"Now then let the battle begin!" Takeshi shouted.

"Oh? It seems that contestant Trigerio has fallen to one knee! Is this the end already?" Takeshi said as Trigerio pushed off the ground to get himself back up.

Issei walked over to Trigerio and offered the believed to be injured devil.

"Are you okay?" Issei said as he offered him a hand up.

"What an honour, I just couldn't help but kneel before you Lord Issei." Trigerio said as Issei helped him up.

"There is no need to be so formal. Let's have a good fight okay?" Issei said getting swept up with the mood.

"Sorry Sekiryutei, but the fight has already started!" Trigerio said, back stepping immediately as the hidden magic circle appeared and created a great explosion.

"OH! What a sly surprise attack! Contestant Trigerio deceived the Sekiryutei and launched an intense pre-emptive blast!" Takeshi said as a cloud of smoke swallowed up Issei.

"That coward! He took advantage of Issei-kun's kind heart!" Kiba said, his fists clenched at his sides.

"It's over Sekiryutei! You're mine now!" Trigerio said as he began a blast barrage on the hidden king.

"And there it is! Trigerio's secret technique! Machine gun fury!" Takeshi said as hundreds of pink blast attacks shot out from Trigerio's hands.

"And this is the end!" Trigerio boldly declared as he fired one more destructive blast.

"What an insane combo! But is the Sekiryutei effected? It's hard to tell with the smoke screen." Takeshi said as the smoke began to disperse.

"That's not possible!" Was all Trigerio could say after Issei remained in one piece, not a scratch on him.

"Sorry for the wait, I appreciate you showing me your powerful attack Trigerio-san. But, if you're going to use blasts to try defeat me, then I have got one, for you! Crimson dragon king's cannon!" Issei yelled as his signature move launched on a grand power scale.

"I'm not done yet! Face my strongest blas…." Was all Trigerio could say before Issei's blast sped up and shot him towards the sky shattering the impenetrable barrier placed on the ceiling of the coliseum.

3 to go now. Almost there.

"And another one bites the dust! The Sekiryutei is on fire today!" Takeshi shouted as Issei prepared to fight his next opponent.

"Hey, don't you think Issei looks a little tired?" Rias asks feeling very concerned for Issei's rushed fighting style.

"But he hasn't used that much power in this fight? He can't be out of energy all ready?" Kiba said now observing Issei closer.

You don't think he's ill again do you? He only recovered yesterday! It could be a relapse!" Rias said getting ready to rush to him.

"Don't worry Rias, Issei-kun isn't the kind of person to fight recklessly. It's almost over." Akeno said making Rias sit down and focus on her husband.

"Oh! And what do we have here?! The remaining two contestants have come out to face the mighty challenger together! Kagami and Frost masters of fire and ice are taking the stage!" Takeshi announced as the two fighters faced Issei on opposite ends of the arena.

"FIGHT!"

"Freeze!" Frost shouted as a sudden fast activating ice spell hit Issei's legs.

"Issei!" Rias screamed noticing her husband was in trouble.

"A stunning attack from our contestant has frozen the Sekiryutei's feet in place! Oh and what's this?! It seems Frost is far from done!" Takeshi stated as Frost activated a huge magic circle and successfully froze Issei in solid ice.

"If it's just Ice, then I'll just melt it!" Issei said breathing fire onto the walls of ice.

"Haha! It's no use Sekiryutei, my ice is a special kind! It can't be melted by fire!" Frost said as his comrade fired his own futile fire attack.

Issei prepared to counter the tag team after Kagami's fire attack inevitably would melt the ice.

"AHHHHH!" Issei roared as the fire somehow slipped through the ice like a ghost and scorched his body.

"Nice try idiot! My fire is also a special kind! It can slip through objects and attack my opponents directly! That includes your precious armour!" Kagami boldly announced as Issei suffered with severe damage.

"Oh! It looks like our Sekiryutei is in a huge pinch! His opponents' unique attacks have caught Issei-Gremory off guard!" Takeshi shouted feeling the intense heat as if he himself was on fire.

"Issei!" Rias screamed seeing Issei burned.

"Issei-kun!" Akeno screamed feeling her own magic power build up.

"And now this! Is the end!" Kagami and Frost said together as they unleashed their most powerful techniques.

"I…. Don't….. HAVE TIME TO PLAY GAMES WITH YOU TWO!" Issei roared as the flames dispersed from Issei's armoured body.

"It's too late!" Kagami said as he finalised his attack.

"Dragon shot!" Issei yelled as he fired his own blasts towards both of the opponents.

Ice shards shattered and shot across the arena floor. Issei's dragon shot obliterated the ice shell he was trapped in and cancelled out both of their attacks.

"I hope you've both prepared yourself, because now I'm going all out!" Issei yelled as his power eruption shook the arena.

(Explosion!)

"Whoa! What an insane amount of power! The Sekiryutei is now running at full throttle!" Takeshi shouted as Issei darted across to the opposite end of the arena.

Issei unleashed yet another machine gun blow of punches into Frost's abdomen and chest.

"So fast! And what a rush! The sekiryutei is hammering into Frost's torso and the poor devil can't stop him!" Takeshi shouted as Issei lay into him.

Issei slammed a sudden side kick into Frosts chest, smashing him into the wall and making the poor startled fighter unconscious.

"Frost! Damn you Sekiryutei! Taste some more of my flames!" Kagami shouted aiming directly at him.

Issei opened his wings and ascended into the sky with great speed. The force behind his wing span dispersing the flames away.

"I'm not done ye.…" Kagami said, stopping short when he saw Issei's quickly gathered inferno attack.

"Dragon king's oblivion!" Issei shouted, launching his supernova bomb directly onto Kagami.

"Everyone get down!" Takeshi shouted as the blinding flame sphere exploded on impact, the barriers showing little to no protection for the spectators.

"NO! Dragon's shell!" Issei yelled protecting everyone from the aftermath of his attack.

"Damn. I don't think I have much power left." Issei said standing strong but on the inside he was struggling to stay conscious.

"And he's down! Kagami and frost the inferno and sub-zero tag team have been defeated! Now everyone! The moment you've all been waiting for, the final battle! Who will rein supreme?!" Takeshi said feeling the excitement in the air.

"Here he comes! The lion king!" Cheers from the audience sounded.

"The lion king vs the dragon king!"

Sairaorg made his entrance, standing toe to toe with the Sekiryutei.

"Don't disappoint me cousin in law!" Sairaorg shouted as he prepared to fight.

"Bring it on!" Issei roared as he dashed towards the lion king.

(count over!)

Issei and Sairaorg slammed their fists into each other.

However, Issei was told clearly, that his time was up.

"Wow! What a clash! But it appears that Issei Gremories armour has been shattered!" Takeshi said as Issei's helmet cracked one half along with his punching arms armour.

Issei broke away from the clash, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry partner, it looks like your energy is nearly all gone." Draig said feeling useless that he couldn't warn Issei about Tiamat sooner.

"We can do this Draig. It's not over yet!" Issei yelled as he was trying to motivate himself as well.

"What's wrong Issei? Done already?!" Sairaorg said smashing his fist into Issei's armoured stomach.

"And yet another piece of the Sekiryutei's armour has been broken!" Takeshi commented.

"It's no good, my queen armour isn't strong enough to block his punches. So I'll have to go on full offense!" Issei said now making another move.

Issei threw a punch at Sairaorg hitting him directly in the face.

"You call that a punch? This is a punch!" Sairaorg declared, smashing which was left of Issei's helmet.

Issei bent over and coughed up blood, followed by a painful uppercut to his exposed jaw.

"Dragon shot!" Issei launched a dragon shot after readjusting his spine.

"Nope! Too weak!" Sairaorg said punching away Issei's dragon shot.

"Damn." Issei said feeling very weakened.

"I've seen enough. You disappoint me Sekiryutei!" Sairaorg said as he punched Issei directly with a power punch 100x more powerful than any he previously used.

Issei fell to the ground, his armour breaking to pieces and disappearing along with him.

"Down! The Sekiryutei is down after a one sided struggle! Is the fight over?!" Takeshi said seeing Issei not moving a bit.

"No need for a count ref. He's done." Sairaorg said suddenly turning around.

"Oh! It seems that the Sekiryutei is up again! Can he continue?" Takeshi said as Issei stood up again.

Issei was looking down at the ground, his hair covering his eyes, his face itself and his body covered in blood from the armour piercing him as he fell before.

"Come back when you're stronger Sekiryutei! You're no match for me now." Sairaorg replied throwing another mega punch his way.

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed as she watched her cousin finish him off.

Suddenly, the various cheers in the audience went completely silent, Sairaorg's destructive punch stopped with one hand.

"What's going on, I can't move." Sairaorg said as he struggled to remove his fist from Issei's sudden powerful grip.

"Issei?" Rias said staring at the revived Issei.

"Issei-kun?" Akeno said.

"So this is the power I sensed from him before? Well then, I guess I made the right decision in stopping our little battle. Let's see what you can do now then, lion king?" Tiamat said as she observed Issei's transformation.

Issei opened his eyes. Draig's dragon eyes which he used in his battle against Loki, and the same eyes he intimidated the chaos karma dragon Tiamat with were holding great power.

Issei looked completely different, his eyes were green matching the dragon which dwelled within his sacred gear. His usual brown hair, had become a blazing red.

"If I had to name this form, let's see. I'd call it crimson dragon god overdrive." Tiamat said as she stared at Issei's menacing stare.

 **The legendary Sekiryutei has re-awakened! Will Issei be able to defeat Sairaorg? Or will Sairaorg be able to survive? Find out in the next chapter! I'm still deciding whether Issei should unconsciously fight in this form or be fully conscious? Vote below** **. After this battle is over, I'm fighting of making a light hearted kings game chapter with Issei and the girls in his peerage. Let me know what you think** **.**


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Issei's different? Time to collect the toll!

"Look Rias-san, Akeno-san! Issei-san is up! He's okay!" Asia declared in a tone of excitement and enthusiasm.

Rias and Akeno didn't reply to Asia, nor did they join in with her happiness of Issei's recovery. Issei wasn't speaking, nor was he showing any sign of life. He was just standing there, staring directly at his opponent, stopping his punch with one hand.

"Oh! It seems that this fight isn't over yet! Looks like the children's beloved hero has risen once again!" Takeshi said as the two in the ring fought within a struggle of power.

"This is more like it Issei. Now I'm going to get a bit serious myself." Sairaorg said brimming with confidence.

But something was wrong…

"Huh? What's going on? I can't move a muscle." Sairaorg thought to himself feeling an intense pressure coming from the man who had a tight grip on his fist.

"Don't you think Issei-kun is acting strange?" Kiba said noticing the differences in Issei's behaviour.

"It's not that Sairaorg is trying to overpower Issei. Issei won't let go of him…" Xenovia added in noticing Sairaorg's struggle from her angle.

"Ahhh!" Sairaorg cries out the second Issei tightened his grip even further.

Bloody began to escape from Sairaorg's open wound and trickled down the lion kings palm.

The warm essence of the lion king however, turned into an advantage. He used his blood covered fist to slip away from Issei's frightening grip and managed to get some distance from the revived Sekiryutei.

"I can see the rumours about your strength were not make believe after all Issei. Now things can get really excit…." Was all Sairaorg managed to utter.

Punches so fast, that not a spectator nor, could Sairaorg himself see it coming. In one swift movement, Sairaorg went from hunched over from Issei's painful gut shot, to looking up at the sky from Issei's insane uppercut to his jaw. The lion king found himself being pushed away by Issei's final punch from his right boosted gear wielding fist, a skull shattering scaled punch straight into his opponents face. All of this built up damage occurred within mere seconds, leaving all who witnessed the aftermath lost for words.

Sairaorg's torso was now unclothed, his right eye dripping with blood and his jaw fractured.

"Looks like it's time for you to face the second half of my curse boy. Now then, let's see how you will manage this battle. Will you be swallowed like the Sekiryutei's before you?" Tiamat said with a malicious grin, admiring her handy work that she planted within Issei's body.

"Cut the feed! Cut the feed! We can't let the children see the Sekiryutei this way!" The broadcaster ordered trying to keep the hero of the Sekiryutei pure for the futures of the underworld.

"It's no good boss! Somebody is hacking us! And to make matters worse, they are live streaming it to every TV set in hell!" The broadcasting team member said as Issei's pupil missing eyes appeared on the camera screen.

"Damn it! Keep working on it!" He continued as he was only able to watch the screen himself, praying for a miracle.

"It won't work.. This will either be the Sekiryutei's greatest triumph over his own power. Or it will be the final curtain call on his journey of trying to suppress the dragon of domination." Tiamat said as she continued to enjoy this fight.

"You didn't did you…. You didn't let the power consume you did you… Answer me Issei!" Sairaorg said to the emotionless Issei in front of him.

Suddenly, Issei let out a thunderous roar, grinning with the eyes of a blood thirsty beast staring down its prey.

"Issei's gone berserk!" Xenovia declared noticing Issei was definitely not himself.

"This isn't good… I will have to knock him out and get him under some restraints! Don't hate me for this Rias!" Sairaorg said charging into the fangs of the beast.

"Issei! Please stop Sairaorg!" Rias said trying to get out of her seat.

"No Rias! You mustn't it's too dangerous!" Akeno said holding the ruin princess down.

"What are you talking about Akeno?! You love Issei too don't you? Then how can you stay so calm right now?" Rias said suddenly noticing Akeno's clenched teeth, the tears escaping her eyes and her tightened fists on her lap.

"We have to believe in Issei. It's all we can do right now." Akeno said suddenly hugging Rias and letting it all out.

"I have to put you down Issei! Don't hold it against me!" Sairaorg shouted as he began his barrage.

The lion king mercilessly threw his fists into the Sekiryutei's un-protected body.

Punches that he delivered to many foes, monsters all those opposed the order of hell. Putting them all down with one attack.

But something was wrong, not a sign that Sairaorg had attacked Issei was shown on the Sekiryutei's face. He looked completely unharmed and unfazed.

"Impossible…" Sairaorg said as he stopped to take a breath.

Issei slammed his knee into Sairaorg's face, springing a leak from the lion king's nostrils, letting the blood flow.

As the Lion king was falling to his knees, the Sekiryutei planted a vice grip on his head and slammed him into the ground.

"This is hard to watch ladies and gentlemen! The Sekiryutei is showing little to no mercy for the lion king. And if somebody doesn't stop this soon, there may no chance for a rematch!" Takeshi said fear stricken from Issei's evil and intimidating aura.

"I won't go down that easily!" Sairaorg yelled as he threw another punch at the Sekiryutei.

The malicious fighter grabbed his opponents punch and slammed his arm back into the ground.

The sound of the break echoed in the arena, spectators screeched in fear of this brutal beat down. Thousands rushed for the exit, but the shutters had been deployed.

("That's right…. Don't bother with pointless emotions…. Just kill, destroy anything that gets in your way…" A silent female voice said in the back of the Sekiryutei's head.)

"Oh no, you're not escaping, you will all witness the moment a fool who tried to defy the power inside of him, fell from his pedestal and threw his good name into the dirt." Tiamat said as she saw to it that all exits were sealed.

Issei clenched his own fist, a grin across his face as his green eyes with no pupils focused their line of sight on Sairaorg's skull.

"I can't watch! This is too horrible!" Takeshi said as Issei began to aim for his target.

"Issei-san! Stop this! Wake up!" Asia screamed awaiting the climax.

"Issei-kun! This isn't you! You're better than your ancestors!" Kiba shouted prepared to jump in if he found the opening.

Akeno couldn't say a word, she cried as her hero became the very thing he suffered to oppose.

"He won't stop now. It seems my curse has finally taken a hold of him."

"Tiamat?! What are you doing here?!" Rias practically screamed after the dragon made herself appear before them.

"I came to collect my toll, whether it's your lives or my jewel. It doesn't bother me which." Tiamat said.

"You did this?! But why?! Issei was working so hard to return to you your treasure! He worked himself to exhaustion for you!" Rias shouted back feeling her destructive aura surfacing.

"Well it's more fun this way isn't it? He's always wanted to fight the beast within the boosted gear. The blood thirst of his ancestors. Now he is facing it directly head on thanks to my curse and the little present I gave him before the match." Tiamat said making Rias both furious and shocked as the chaos karma dragon pointed to her neck.

"What are you saying?! What did you do to him?!" Akeno screamed towards the dragon.

"Oh, here it comes now. The finale!" Tiamat said reverting their attention to the slaughter fest.

"Don't do it! YOU MUSTN'T BETRAY WHO YOU ARE! PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT! ISSEI!" Rias screamed blasting her beloved with a portion of her own magic.

The blast met its mark directly as the Sekiryutei began its arms descent.

("Wake up…. You have a lot of potential within you….. You have bested trials like this before in your past. And you will overcome this obstacle… Don't disappoint me young dragon…. I have great faith in you…..")

The voice echoed in Issei's head, a sudden relaxing voice of a stranger he did not know. Yet he somehow felt familiar with. As if he had already met them at some point. But in actual fact he is yet to meet them again.

Suddenly, Issei could feel the pain inside his mind, inside his heart suddenly begin to disperse, he can hear another voice calling out to him, and a sudden warmth hit his back.

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed as Issei's punch was coming down faster now.

What happened next, truly startled the audience. Issei went through with his punch after all. However, its course had been changed and instead hit himself directly in the cheek.

Issei soared backwards and hit the ground.

"I'm such an idiot…. I let the power consume me. But thanks to you, I can feel myself in control again. Thank you Rias." Issei said to himself as he got back up from the ground.

Issei had his eyes closed as tears escaped from his eye sockets.

The Sekiryutei wiped away his leaking tears and opened his eyes.

Issei was in full control once again, instead of pure green lights in his eyes, the dragon like pupils of his partner Draig looked around.

"You can't turn me into a monster….. I WON'T BE A MONSTER!" Issei yelled letting out a huge battle cry.

Issei's power shot out from his body, replacing his fearsome black aura, with a mix of a crimson aura on the outside, and a jade shade on the inside. The colour which matched the eyes of his partner.

"I have no idea how to describe what just happened here folks, but it seems the Sekiryutei has regained his senses! Hold on, I'm getting a report from the experts in the control room who have been keeping an eye on him. And it turns out that the Crimson dragon was fighting against an evil force inside him and he has finally defeated it!" Takeshi declared reigniting the hopes and faith the children have in the Sekiryutei, their brave and powerful hero.

Issei stretched out his hand to the downed lion king.

Sairaorg hesitated but then took Issei's hand sensing no evil intent.

Issei helped the lion king up and reached into a magic circle he had just created.

Sairaorg was back on his guard again thinking Issei was going to pull a weapon.

"Here, please take this and accept my apology Sairaorg." Issei said handing the lion king something small.

"Are you mocking me Issei?!" Sairaorg said receiving the phoenix tears from Issei.

"That's not it at all. I just want to be able to re-do our fight. I want to go all out against you in a fair fight. And I think with this new power, this fight will be over very quickly." Issei said with his usual grin of confidence and sincerity.

Sairaorg let out a hearty laugh and accepted the bottle without any hesitation.

"Alright then Issei! But be warned, this may be your biggest mistake if I end up winning." Sairaorg boasted feeling the pain ease away and disappear.

"Well then, I guess that would make you the strongest Lion. But I don't intend to go easy on you either!" Issei said equipping his crimson dragon king armour again with this power up.

"It looks like both fighters are ready to start again! Who will be the victor?!" Takeshi said as guests returned to their seats.

Issei and Sairaorg slammed their fists into each other once again.

"Huh? Is Issei-sans opponent really the strongest then?" Asia asked as within an instant, Issei's entire armour shattered upon impact.

"No Asia, it's the opposite." Akeno said in response to Asia's enquiry.

Issei's blazing red hair came out from beneath his dragon shell as if the powerful armour was indeed just that, a shell. A fragile casing clung to an incredible force.

"It's not that Sairaorg is stronger than Issei at all Asia. It's just that…" Rias said as Issei's punch pushed Sairaorg's fist back.

"Issei's armour isn't strong enough to handle the force behind Issei's new power." Rias finished as the fight took a complete turn.

"He's stronger than before? How is that possible?" Sairaorg thought to himself the second Issei's punch broke through and successfully hit him in the cheek. A sudden realisation came across to him.

"I see now…. It wasn't the power of the Sekiryutei that I was supposed to be worried about after all. It was in fact…." Sairaorg thought to himself as Issei once again struck his jaw with his pause.

"The power of Issei Gremory…." Sairaorg thought to himself as his body fell to the floor.

"But! I'm not going to give up so easily!" Sairaorg said as he straightened his body and prepared to counter.

"Amazing…. I can feel so much power flowing through me…. Sairaorg is a very tough opponent. As expected of the Lion king and a member of Bael clan. But I can do it! With this power, I can win!" Issei thought to himself as his power began to balance out and become his truly.

"Let's do this Sairaorg!" Issei yelled as his power stabilised. An immense crimson and jade aura resurfaced and surrounded the Sekiryutei.

Issei's power increase caught the attention of two far off spectators.

"That's right, this is how I have observed you fight. Go and show me the true power of the Sekiryutei, young dragon!" A mysterious character said as he silently observed from a faraway land.

"Aww that's a shame….. I was looking forward to seeing another interesting toy to play with. But I guess this is also interesting..." Yet another mysterious character said.

"Don't go holding back on me now just because you gained an interesting ability... Okay Issei?" Sairaorg said as he and Issei once again exchanged punches.

"Of course not, I'm giving you all I have got to put you down!" Issei said with his signature smile.

"Unbelievable! It's turned into a slug fest! Both fighters are giving it all they have got! The punches just keep flying!" Takeshi shouted as Issei and the lion king continued to hit each other simultaneously.

"That's my Issei. He's definitely back to his old self again. I mean, just look at that smile on his face." Rias said happily as within the brawl, Issei and her cousin smiled brightly regardless.

"Fight to your heart's content you two…" Rias added forgetting what was at stake in this battle.

"The winner….. Will be me!" They both shouted as they slammed what looked like the remainder of their energy into the others cheek.

The combined force of the punches formed a crater in the arena, and shattered Issei's protective dragon shell.

"What an explosive exchange of punches! That punch certainly looked like the finale! But who will remain standing!" Takeshi said a shroud of silence descended upon the audience.

Both fighters smiled after the force of the punches resided.

"Haha, you really are strong Sekiryutei." Sairaorg said as they both remained in their same position.

"Yeah and so are you Sairaorg. I can see why they call you the strongest youth." Issei replied.

"But today….. The victory is… yours." Sairaorg said as he fell backwards from Issei's punch and hit the ground.

"He's down! Sairaorg is completely out cold! Which means….. The victor is our challenger! And our new champion…. The Sekiryutei! Issei Gremory!" Takeshi shouted rewarding the strongest with a huge round of applause.

Issei's peerage and a certain other individual made their way to the fighting ring as Issei received his prize.

"It's finally complete." Issei said as he placed the remaining shard in the ruby of Asura.

"It looks like you managed to pull off a miracle after all. I'm impressed Sekiryutei." Tiamat said dispersing the happy peerage.

"Here you go Tiamat, as promised your lost treasure." Issei said handing Tiamat the ruby.

"So you're not going to keep it for yourself after all?" Tiamat questioned resulting in the transformed Issei smiling as he looked over at his family.

"I've already got everything I need." Issei replied truly defeating the greed that corrupting him. Resulting in Tiamat getting closer to him.

"I can see how you've become so popular in so little time Sekiryutei. I think I'm starting to like you now Issei." Tiamat said making Akeno and Rias angry when she suddenly licked his cheek and touched his chest.

"There you go, the curse is gone now and so is our debt. I look forward to getting to know you better dragon god." Tiamat said now walking off.

Rias rushed to her husband, but stopped suddenly when she recalled something Tiamat said.

"And a little present…"

Rias saw the blue bite mark and did something which startled even the exhausted Sekiryutei.

"Ouch! Rias what are you doing?" Issei said after Rias bit him in the exact same spot and grabbed onto his arm.

"Issei is mine chaos karma dragon. Do you understand?! I won't hand him over to you!" Rias boldly declared holding tight to her Issei.

"I guess this is our own battle then Rias Gremory. I'll be seeing you all soon then…" Tiamat said as she disappeared away in a magic circle.

Sairaorg got himself up on his feet and looked over at his tired opponent.

"That was an amazing battle. You've earned my respect." Sairaorg said extending out his hand for Issei to shake.

"Thanks. But next time, let's settle things between us in a fair battle. A fight where you can show me your true power. A rating game, I look forward to seeing your secret power Lion king." Issei replied grasping hold of his hand in an earnest handshake.

"I won't lose next time, be prepared." Sairaorg exclaimed.

"Well we won't go down so easily either." Issei said.

The second Sairaorg let go of Issei's hand and exited the arena, Issei felt himself tire.

Falling backwards, Issei's hair returned to its original brown colour, caught by his precious family before he hit the ground.

Meanwhile, in the deepest depths of hell….

Two powerful entities were gathered together, the very same two who spoke out to Issei in his battle with the dragon within him.

"It's rare to see you help out another dragon in this dimension. Or is that why you are known as the dragon of dragons? Well? Apocalypse dragon?" A female voice said as the great red western dragon as long as 100 metres flew out through another dimension.

"It's you again… What the hell do you want Ophis?!" Great red responded with his well-known delinquent like attitude.

"Don't play dumb Great red… I know you interfered in my fun today." A cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes said as she continued to stare at the colossal dragon with an emotionless face.

"What the hell, you got a problem with what I did?!" Great red responded.

Ophis who is known as a shape-shifter, wore a gothic Lolita dress.

"No… Not at all… I only desire one thing in this world…. And that's to get rid of you and return to the dimensional gap… So I can return to the world of silence." Ophis replied feeling no signs of anger or resentment towards Great red's interference.

"Not interested…. You can't defeat me and neither can the vanishing dragon!" Great red arrogantly declared as he began to transport back to the dimensional gap.

 **And that's the chapter done! How did you like it? So Issei can't use his crimson dragon god overdrive with even his strongest armour? So you know what that means right? That's right** **, Issei will have to get his armour changed so it can adapt to the power scale. But who can help him with that? I'll let you figure that out :P. As I said in the previous chapter, the next chapter will be a light hearted kings game chapter where the Gremory girls will be competing against their master and king. Chapter 35: Who is the king today? The kings orders are absolute!**


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Who is the king today? The king's orders are absolute!

 **Hey everyone! First of all, I want to apologise with how long it has been since my last update. I took time off during the Christmas holidays, because I can't concentrate when I'm not working. Then after the holidays, I caught a troubling illness which had me out of commission. But now I'm finally back** **. Sorry it took so long, but now I'm back** **.**

 **This is a kings game chapter. So please note, there will be lewd scenes and lemon included. If this is not to your taste, then please skip this chapter and wait for the next one** **.**

A tense atmosphere descended upon the darkened room. The doors are locked, as are the female's eyes as they stared at the container in the middle of the floor. Wooden sticks poked out of the holder, each holding a number between 0 and 5, and a very secretive crown.

"How did this all happen?" Issei thought to himself as the Gremory girls showed their powerful resolve.

(5 minutes earlier….)

"Hey everyone, let's play the kings game!" Akeno said with a pencil holder in her hand, wooden sticks poking out.

"The king's game?" Asia replied feeling both intrigued and confused.

"It's a game of chance Asia. Everybody draws a stick from the pot, and whoever gets the stick with the red crown, is the king for the round. And whoever is the king, gets to order anyone depending on their number to do one thing." Rias said making Asia suddenly excited.

"Anything?" Asia said feeling very interested now.

"That sounds like fun, let's do it! Right Issei?" Xenovia said feeling especially crafty.

(Present….)

"I guess I've not been spending too much time with everyone since the twins were born. Okay, I'll play along…" Issei thought to himself as the girls prepared for the game to start.

"Who's the king today?" Everyone said in unison as they all drew at the same time.

The wooden sticks scattered into everyone's hands, but there could only be one king…..

"Yes! I'm the king!" Rias cheered, looking over towards Issei feeling successful after paying close attention to Issei's number the second he drew.

"This is the king's order! Number 5 is ordered to kiss the king!" Rias said looking over at Issei with the eyes of a predator.

Issei looked down at his stick and then looked back at Rias.

"Well played Rias," Issei said shimmying over to her until he was right next to her.

Rias blushed as Issei's face drew nearer to her. Her mouth making room for the Sekiryutei's tongue.

The other girls fidgeted in their seats, closely watching the Sekiryutei as he followed the king's orders.

Rias and Issei began to get crazy and passionate within the kiss. And if it wasn't for Asia forcefully splitting them apart, who knows how far they would have gone together.

"Let somebody else have a turn big sister Rias! It's not fair for you to hog him!" Asia whined causing the round to reset.

"I will win this time…" Asia said to herself as they prepared to re-draw.

(Who's the king today?)

Asia had the biggest smile on her face the second she saw the red crown on her drawn stick.

Her innocent smile suddenly becoming crafty as her mind began to think of bold and daring commands.

"I'm…. I'm the king!" Asia said showing off her crowned stick.

"Oohhh, this will be interesting!" Xenovia said curious as to what Asia would try to do.

"Number 5….. Is ordered to massage the king's breasts!" Asia boldly declared with reddened cheeks.

Xenovia grinned at Asia's command and let the harsh reality hit her.

"I would be honoured to follow your orders your majesty." A stealthy Xenovia said suddenly groping Asia from behind.

"Eh? Xenovia? But Why?" Asia said feeling confused how she got Xenovia instead of Issei.

"Sorry to tell you this Asia, but we don't always have the same numbers… See, I'm number 4 this time." Issei said making Asia tear up at the eyes.

"No way…. Kyaa!" Asia said in response to Xenovia's sudden pinch of her chest.

"Xenovia…. You can stop now…." Asia said trying to keep her reactions to Xenovia's touch quiet and less obvious.

"The bare minimum for an order like this, is at least two minutes." Xenovia said as she continued to get her hands on her.

"Eh? Two minutes?" Asia said feeling frustration that this could have been Issei right now.

"Asia, have your boobs gotten bigger again? It really feels like they have." Xenovia said feeling extra frisky.

"Xenovia, that's enough… Please." Asia said feeling extra hot now.

"Don't worry, it's almost over… Just relax and enjoy it…" Xenovia whispered into her ear as her hands slipped up her top.

"Xenovia, no!" Asia said as the massage took a turn for the worse.

After regaining her composure, the next round began.

(Who's the king today?)

"I'm the king…." Koneko said now unleashing her Senjutsu powers to increase her senses.

The crafty cat woman stared deeply into Issei's eyes, or more specifically, their reflection.

"The king orders number 3 to offer their lap as a pillow and to feed her snacks whilst topless!" Koneko commanded her victory assured.

Issei looked down at his stick already knowing full well that his number had been picked.

Issei acknowledged the king's orders are absolute in this game, removing his t-shirt and making his lap a comfort zone for Koneko.

"That's not fair Koneko! Using your Senjutsu powers to manipulate the game in your favour!" Rias complained sensing the power from the cat girl, her ears now sticking out as Issei fed her.

"Now, now Rias…. At least the view has gotten better in here now." Akeno said pointing to Issei's on display muscles.

"Well, I guess I'll let it go then…" Rias said suddenly seeing the positive side of Koneko's scheming tactics.

(Who's the king today?)

"Looks like it's me again!" Koneko cheered still using her Senjutsu to her advantage.

Koneko fixed her vision on Issei once again and analysed the reflection in his eyes.

The number 3 appeared clearly.

"The king orders number 3, to kiss the king." Koneko said with certainty closing her eyes.

Koneko could hear the sound of shuffling towards her direction and smiled when she felt her lips touch something soft.

But something was different!

Koneko opened her eyes and let out a cat like screech when she looked into the purple eyes of Akeno.

"Ara, you're blushing. How cute Koneko-chan….." Akeno said after finishing her kiss with Koneko.

"But…. Why? Your eyes said you had the number 3…" Koneko said in a flustered state.

"Sorry Koneko-chan, your Senjutsu won't work anymore on me. I used magic to make my eyes show the reflection of my last number. Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that." Issei said showing his actual number to her.

After getting through an awkward situation…. With many more to come, the next round began.

(Who's the king?)

"Oh, looks like I'm the king this time." Akeno said with a sadistic smile. Staring at all of the prey around her.

"Akeno, you best not demand a strange order." Rias thought to herself.

"The king orders number 1 to spank number 3 for 5 minutes!" Akeno said with reddened cheeks.

"Oh, looks like I'm number one." Issei said suddenly bringing the idle girls into action.

The Gremory girls immediately wielded their sticks from the pot, gazing with a focused stare as they searched for the number 3.

"That's me." Xenovia said holding up her hand.

"Hey Xenovia, switch with me, please?!" Rias begged making Akeno laugh to herself.

"So are you wanting me to remove my underwear king?" Xenovia said ignoring Rias' pleas.

"Xenovia! Why are you taking off your panties?!" Rias complained feeling possessive right now.

"What's the harm Rias? It's just a game after all. And besides….. You've been hogging Issei all for yourself. It's time you share with the rest of the group." Xenovia said winking as she proceeded to get on all fours for her demand.

"Akeno! You can't be serious about this order, right?" Rias asked feeling a bit on edge and jealous.

"That's not how the game works Rias. The king's orders are absolute." Akeno said making Rias pout and sit back down.

"Now, carry out the kings order Issei, Xenovia." Akeno said setting the stage for this ceremony.

"Here goes Xenovia. Are you ready?" Issei asked as he got into position.

"I'm always ready." Xenovia simply replied acting very daring.

"Oh Xenovia…. You really aren't ready.." Rias thought to herself having experienced Issei's power the most in the group.

Issei struck Xenovia's naked posterior, sending a powerful current through the knights whole body. Feeling like electricity was circulating all around her.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked noticing Xenovia's condition after being struck just one time.

"This is nothing, please continue. I want you to come at me with your full power!" Xenovia said with sheer confidence.

"Well if you ask me so sincerely, I would be rude to not oblige." Issei said taking a deep breath, concentrating his power within and generating a magic circle on to his palm.

"Oh Xenovia, you poor fool." Rias thought to herself when Issei was about to show Xenovia, that you must always be careful what you wish for.

5 minutes passed as per Akeno's order and both parties were returning to their spots. Well, that is except Xenovia, who had a fully satisfied expression with her reddened butt still sticking up in the air.

Issei helped Xenovia put back on her skirt and took her back to her seat. But even then, Xenovia was clearly in her own world. Staring up at the ceiling with reddened cheeks, muttering to herself how it was truly blissful the experience.

The next round begun leaving Xenovia to her pleasure, lost in thought.

(Who's the king?)

"It's me again?" Akeno cheered making Rias get a bad feeling.

"The king orders number 2, to…." Akeno began, her order being suddenly disrupted by the door opening.

"What's with all of the noise in here? I'm trying to grade some papers." Rossweisse stated now sensing the atmosphere in the room.

"The king orders number 2 to kiss our newest guest." Akeno boldly ordered leaving Rossweisse speechless and flustered.

"What the heck are you saying?! Kiss?!" Rossweisse began to complain and question as number 2 suddenly closed in on her.

"Hey wait. What are you?..." Rossweisse said, her sentence suddenly interrupted by Issei's lips which by the kings orders sealed Rossweisse's.

Rossweisse turned red her senses flying all over the place as the Sekiryutei stirred up all of these feelings within the teacher/rook.

"My first kiss?" Rossweisse said as she collapsed to the floor like a melted ice cream cone.

Leaving two Gremory maidens out for the count.

(Who's the king?)

"It's me!" Asia said in excitement.

Everybody waited in anticipation for Asia's order.

"The king orders number 2 to give her a kiss!" Asia said seeming to forget the previous time when an order like this backfired.

However, to Asia's delight this time Issei was her lucky number.

(Who's the king?)

"Looks like I'm up." Issei said with a cheerful grin.

A mixture of jealousy and excitement filled the room, as each female eagerly awaited for their lucky number to called out by their king.

"The king orders number 1 and 2, to perform a belly dance for him." Issei said Akeno and Rias' faces lighting up after they were summoned.

Rias and Akeno activated magic circles to instantly change their outfits.

Akeno and Rias' chests were now covered by triangular gold plates just barely covering their nipples leaving their breasts on display, which hung from little beads around their necks and chests.

Rias and Akeno wore transparent colourful masks over their mouths and the same sort of material over their thighs. Rias had a transparent pink whilst Akeno wore a light blue.

And as per their kings orders, they performed a seductive belly dance for Issei. Their chests bouncing up and down with every twist and twirl their bodies danced with. The golden small rods rotated from their golden bikini tops and glistened within the spot light.

Rias and Akeno returned back to their previous attire to Issei's relief. Seeing both his queens dressed like that was hard to hold back against.

So far though, the game was going fairly and smoothly. However, now the motive for the game suddenly changed throughout the group. Instead of going for the main prize, each contender began to go after one another.

Trying their best to embarrass each other and force them to drop out of the game. Issei had a very bad feeling that this is where things would start to get out of hand…..

The next king of the round was Xenovia who recovered from her rough play with Issei.

Xenovia ordered number 3(Asia) to change into a nurse outfit and remove her panties.

Next up to dominate was the S queen herself Akeno, who ordered number 1 who turned out to be Rias to strip naked and announce an embarrassing secret about herself.

"Back in my old room! I have bought and stored all kinds of Sekiryutei accessories! Including all of the body-pillow's in stock because I didn't want strangers to hug my Issei!" Rias shouted in her birthday suit. Her eyes now glaring at Akeno as her next target.

"The king orders number 5 (Akeno) to dress like the cow she is!" Rias said making Akeno dress in a patched black and white bikini with a bell tied around her neck.

And from then on, the friendly kings game, became an all-out war between the Gremory queens.

Nobody had a chance at that point to grab the kings stick. It was always a battle between Akeno and Rias. Because once those two got going, nobody would be able to stop them easily. It got to the stage where they stopped using numbers.

"The king orders you to get on all fours and enjoy it when the king drips hot candle wax on your back!" Akeno bellowed forcing Rias to obey the order.

"The king orders you to get on your knees and kiss my feet!" Rias ordered her back still hot from the wax that she had washed off.

Akeno and Rias forced each other into ridiculous and embarrassing outfits. Trying with all of their might to break one another and make their opponent back down.

The two queens breathed heavily, mentally and physically exhausted after a battle of psychological warfare.

Rias now wore bunny ears, stockings, black high heels without anything to cover herself up.

But Akeno still wore the cow outfit, Rias insisting that she remain in that attire.

"Wait a minute, what am I doing?! Issei was my goal from the beginning?!" Akeno said to herself. Surpassing her limits and retrieving the kings stick again. The game was back on.

"I'm the king! Now here is my order! Numbers 1,2,3, and 4! Strip naked!" Akeno shouted trying to up her chances of undressing Issei.

Regardless of her crafty thinking she tried, Akeno missed the ball just by an inch.

Xenovia, Rias, Asia and Koneko all removed their clothes due to the kings orders, and Issei remained only shirtless.

Rias counter struck Akeno forcing her to strip naked in the next round.

The game seemed like it was finally coming to a sudden end. However, this was not the case at all. The game had now entered a very dire and serious state. The king gazed from left to right, so many female bodies in their glorious naked state huddled in a circle.

Issei remained quiet the second the next round began, but a new look flickered within his eyes the second the countdown began.

"Ready set go!" Rias shouted as all arms reached for the jar.

The girls were all too fast for their own good launching the sticks from the pencil holder into the air.

Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Rias and Akeno reached for the airborne objects, the king mark within their sights.

Vanishing before their eyes the second they saw it.

The girls knocked into each other and fell on to the floor.

Sticks scattered across the floor numbers 1,2,3,4,5 but the red crown was not there!

At the exact same timing, the girls all looked up at the king and the red crown symbol that was held tightly within his fist.

Issei had the crown, a powerful and ruling aura emitting from his person.

"Here is the kings order, listen well and abide to my wishes….." Issei said with a new tone to his voice.

The Gremory girls stared at Issei on their knees listening carefully, slightly nervous as to be within their masters presence.

"Everyone must please the king to the best of their abilities!" Issei said spreading joy and lust through the minds of his onlookers.

( _Lemon!)_

 _All but Rossweisse, (still passed out…) approached Issei their naked selves prepared and determined to appease their mighty king._

 _Rias took the first advance, removing the remainder of Issei's clothing exposing his mighty blade which proved to rule them all._

 _Without any hesitation Rias pushed Issei down onto the bed behind him and placed his erect Ascalon in her mouth._

 _Koneko and Xenovia came at Issei from the sides licking a nipple each to increase his level of pleasure._

 _Akeno joined the ruin princess and worked on the hilt of the Sekiryutei's Ascalon using her tongue and fingers to massage the dragon king._

 _Asia was showing no signs of running away from this sudden event, this was the sort of thing she was waiting to happen. She too had been to bed with Issei, she was a woman too and was prepared to tend to her king._

 _Asia took possession of Issei's remaining spot, inserting her tongue into his mouth deeply kissing him whilst the other ladies got to work._

" _Time to switch." Akeno said placing Issei in her mouth whilst Rias worked the shaft._

 _The Sekiryutei protection team successfully achieved the first goal of their objective after their dragon king fired the first shot. Rias and Akeno were hit directly choosing to look down the barrel of his cannon._

 _But the battle to appease their king was far from over._

 _Rias took her next position as Issei's wife and inserted Issei's Ascalon into her welcoming scabbard._

 _Mrs Hyoudou-Gremory rode on top of the Sekiryutei with true bliss._

 _But Rias wasn't the only contestant in todays contest. Akeno sat on her kings face allowing his tongue entry into her pussy._

 _Issei as if his body was reacting upon touch alone, began to massage inside Akeno._

" _That's it! That's the spot! Oh god Issei!" Akeno cried out feeling her orgasm start already._

 _Asia and Xenovia were about to let the two queens solo this round together as a tag team combo. However, the dragon king clearly had a part for them to play._

 _Asia and Xenovia were caught completely off guard by Issei's fingers which tunnelled inside both of the females._

 _The blonde and sapphire haired girls fell onto their backs, powerless against Issei's superior speed and technique._

 _Asia and Xenovia were quick to tap out in this round their clear inexperience against Issei make perfectly clear._

 _The kind bishop and valiant knight rolled onto their sides, recovering from the Sekiryutei's vicious combo._

 _After another round fired from the chamber, Koneko demonstrated her power once again. Transforming her body into her more powerful state. Her height began to increase, as did her chest and waist._

 _Koneko climbed on top of Issei and began to ride him as did the crimson queen._

 _However, to everyone's surprise, Koneko began to behave like her older sister, trying to take control of the Sekiryutei and lead this battle through her own desires._

 _The Sekiryutei moaned and groaned from Koneko's sudden hop onto his lap, and it appeared that Koneko was in fact in control._

 _However, Koneko soon found out the hard way, that the Sekiryutei is famous for his quick recoveries. Partly because of his dragon DNA and his beastly desires over the limit._

 _Koneko let out a sudden yelp as her adult form hit the bed._

" _So strong! So fast!" Koneko cried out as Issei drove into her with intense velocity and force._

" _I'm already….. done…." Koneko said collapsing onto the mattress her love juices dripping onto the duvet._

 _Three down and the queens remained standing._

 _The Sekiryutei was on fire today and he was ready to satisfy each and every girl._

 _He started with gentle Asia Argento not going too strong or fast, just letting the bishop moan in pleasure and eventually fall asleep after satisfaction._

 _Xenovia was finished in a similar fashion but with a bit more strength into Issei's thrusts._

 _But the three that Issei had done until now all shared a common pattern…. They all were down after one round._

 _The competition between the two queens was about to enter the final battle!_

 _Akeno's inner masochist side came rushing out after the other girls passed out. Only Rias and Issei were witnessing Akeno in his most vulnerable form._

" _That's it Issei! More! Harder! Faster!" Akeno cried out feeling herself climax and had no desire for the Sekiryutei to stop._

 _After round 8 was finally over, Akeno fell against the mighty Sekiryutei. Her body finally resting from her intense workout._

" _Sorry to keep you waiting. But I wanted to show everyone that I'm a big girl and can share you fairly." Rias said as the red dragon and herself approached each other._

" _I hope you're prepared Rias. Because I have lot in me to give to you. It's been too long and I have plenty of love to rebate for you." Issei said as Rias fell backwards and the two wedded lovers looked deep into each other's eyes._

" _I'm ready for you. Come to me my dragon king." Rias said seductively her loins crying out for his gentle caress._

" _Prepare to be paid back in full my darling Rias." Issei said reconnecting them both once again._

 _The sun shone against the curtains, denying its piercing light entry into the room._

 _The Gremory girls slept peacefully within the Sekiryutei's embrace, their skin on his naked skin. The devils were exhausted and were not allowing the sun to deny them of a well needed and long overdue lie in._

 _Rias and Issei danced to a quick tempo throughout the night before joining their allies in slumber land. The Sekiryutei and crimson queen stared into each other's eyes and fell into a deep sleep at the same time. Their hands held warmly together in between them._

 **Hey guys! Sorry again for the delay, but that does it for this change of pace chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it** **. I'm not sure yet where I will take this story next, whether we will have Issei meet Great Red or the hero faction. But I will continue this story no matter how long it takes! And that I swear to all of you! I won't leave this story unfinished! Thanks again and I will see you all again in chapter 36. Please feel free to send in ideas or reviews** **.**


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Error in the scale mail? Yasaka the shrine fox maiden.

 **Hey guys :D fun fact, I had a dream last night that I was Issei lol, but I saw Rias with the new graphics from the next season lol. I'm ready to start the next chapter** **. Due to circumstances and failure to meet certain days in the week, I have decided to make no promises for a certain day to expect the next chapter. But I promise you this, I will always try to get a new chapter to you every week. Whether it be Monday, Thursday or even a Sunday. I will deliver one to you without fail.**

After an extreme struggle to recover the legendary dragon Tiamat's lost treasure, Issei fought to the bitter end in his battle with Rias' cousin Sairaorg. The battle seemed to be over, but then as if Draig himself jumped into save his partner, Issei awakened a new form and an ability labelled by the chaos karma dragon, Crimson dragon god overdrive! Issei's hair changed to a ruby red and spiked upwards, his reflexes sharpened and his power increased exponentially.

With this intense struggle finally over, Issei and the gang have taken a trip to Kyoto. Issei, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper, Rossweisse and Sirzechs with the twins, travelled to Kyoto for a quick getaway.

The Gremories enjoyed themselves to their hearts content. Between playing cards and watching a movie back at the hotel, followed by sight-seeing and eating from fine restaurants.

It was no surprise that night after they all played so much and had no battles to the death, that all of the tuckered out devil's fell to sleep quite quickly. All except one devil king, who as per usual, couldn't rest because their mind continued to wander.

"Can't sleep again partner?" Draig asked noticing Issei's alertness.

"Hey, Draig. Do you know how I can find great red?" Issei asked making Draig pause for a second.

"I wish I could tell you partner, but the dragon of dragons is within the dimensional gap. It's no easy feat to get into the gap let alone find great red inside of there. Is this about your scale mail armour?" Draig replied making Issei look deeply at his boosted gear.

"Yeah, even if it was just a bad day, or if it was because of Tiamat's curse, I have to make my armour stronger. If that trial taught me anything, it's that I can't always rely on the same power and hope the same thing won't happen again. This is the only power I have, and if I overestimate it's durability, lives would be at stake. I can't allow that to happen. So I will find great red and protect those I love." Issei said feeling determined to see it through.

The Sekiryutei felt the time to sleep had passed by. His blood burning with passion, his mind transfixed on the goal ahead. Sleeping wasn't the priority at this time. All Issei wanted to do, was get some air. And as if his mind had been read completely, a not so surprising volunteer had appeared.

"Hey Rias, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" Issei asked as the crimson queen wrapped her arms around him.

"I've been in this hotel for so long now, I just want to go out and see the stars! Get some air you know?" Rias said cuddling him gently.

Rias and Issei left the hotel room quietly trying their best not to wake any who would be easily stirred.

The purple eyes of the Gremories second queen piece fluttered open. Closing again the second the happy husband and wife left the room.

"He's all yours for now Rias. But it will be my time tomorrow." Akeno said with a cheeky grin before falling back to sleep.

Night time had finally fell upon the town of Kyoto, the glistening moonlight reflected from above, illuminating the streets and those who walked down them. A cooling breeze circled through the air bringing forth a refreshing and almost therapeutic feeling for the body.

"This a good opportunity, I fancied getting some air myself. Should we let the others know where we are going?" Issei asked feeling it best not to leave without a word.

"It's okay, we won't be going far. And the twins are fast asleep. We all played to the max today. So nobody would think badly of us for just stepping outside for a bit." Rias said in a reassuring tone.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give them some space. But I don't like leaving our little miracles for too long. Ever since I spent so much time away from home, I've felt they may forget who I am." Issei said feeling the guilt begin to resurface.

Rias pulled Issei into her chest stroking the back of his hair.

"They could never forget how brave and amazing their daddy is. They may only be little now, but I know that they know how strong and incredible their dad truly is." Rias said holding him in the same way she always chose to in order to cheer him up.

"I guess you're right. Remember how happy they both looked when we took them to the arcade and they pointed like crazy at the stuffed animals in the crane machine?" Issei said with a smile.

"I still can't believe you managed to win both of the animals that they wanted! I thought for sure it would have ended in some sort of situation where you accidentally put too much force into the switch and accidentally broke it." Rias said laughing at the thought of such a dire situation.

"Hey, when you've experienced fighting against gods, a little Japanese arcade game is no match for the might of the Sekiryutei! So our children can sleep happily with their rabbit and their puppy." Issei said making Rias giggle.

"Although big brother wasn't happy when they were no longer interested in the ginormous teddy bear he brought especially for the trip." Rias said followed by another giggle session.

"I don't know…. He seemed happy to use it himself judging by how comfortable he looked relaxed in its arms." Issei said remembering Sirzechs head cradled in the bears paws.

"Geez it's hard to believe he's a maou sometimes." Rias said remembering the image herself.

"Now, now don't say that. After all, if it wasn't for Sirzechs, we would never have met and I'm pretty sure I would be dead." Issei said making Rias suddenly hug him tight.

"You're right. I don't even want to imagine what my life would be like if my brother had not have saved you. I would be.." Rias said her sadness interrupted by Issei who kissed her on the lips.

"That sort of worrying is no longer necessary. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Issei said making Rias calm down.

"You best not be." Rias mumbled pressing into his chest.

After giving Rias a few minutes to regain herself, Issei observed his surroundings.

"Should we head back?" Issei asked feeling better to have gotten some air and to have relaxed for at least a bit.

"Not yet, there is one more place I want to visit. Just the two of us, if that's okay?" Rias asked hopefully.

"Of course Rias. Just lead the way." Issei said feeling he owed everything to Rias, she was the reason he was so happy right now. She was his reason for living. She saved him from missing out on such a fulfilment.

The two devils walked together hand in hand, their echoing footsteps the only sound through the night.

"Here it is." Rias said pointing towards what Issei detected was a shrine.

"Will we be okay going inside?" Issei asked reminded of the devils restrictions when it comes to certain shrines.

"Yes, definitely. This is another shrine which devils are allowed to access. Which makes me very happy! I have always wanted to visit this shrine with the man I love. I dreamed about ever since I met you." Rias said tightly gripping Issei's hand.

"Okay Rias, let's go." Issei said gripping her hand with the same level of intensity.

A rich and sweet aroma invaded Issei's and Rias' senses the second that their feet touched the treasured soil of the shrine.

Issei suddenly felt alert, sensing two unfamiliar spirits in the area. And their magical power seemed frightening also.

"What's wrong Issei?" Rias said feeling Issei's aura.

"Be on your guard Rias, We're not alone." Issei said feeling the presence get closer.

"Oh, it seems we have a couple of late night visitors." A surprisingly gentle voice said as they approached the two devils wearing a shrine maiden outfit.

"A nine-tailed fox?" Issei said to himself feeling his aura subside.

"I'm so sorry if I startled you, my name is Yasaka, please have a seat." The fox maiden said leading Rias and Issei to a comfortable seating area.

Issei could tell with his dragon enhanced sense of smell, that the sweet fragrance he previously picked up on, was coming from the kettle on the table.

Yasaka had the appearance of a young woman with blonde hair and matching golden eyes. And much like almost every woman that Issei has encountered lately, had a voluptuous figure. But as Issei observed her, he grew curious of the power seeping out of her. And the crazy fox form she chose to keep hidden.

"Thank you for your hospitality. This tea is exquisite." Rias complimented taking a sip feeling her Japanese craze burning inside.

"It's not a problem at all. We're all living beings in this world, whether we are nine-tails foxes or devils. So please don't be shy." Yasaka kindly replied looking over towards Issei.

"I will happily take you up on that offer." Issei said taking a sip himself.

"You know, I've heard the stories, and all of the rumours. But to think that the all-powerful Sekiryutei really is a young and handsome man. Forgive me, it's not my intention to cause any offence, but I thought you would be a much scarier individual. I'm glad that the rumours of you being a monster weren't so literal." Yasaka said suddenly getting up close and personal, leaning forwards and making an obvious sneak shot of her cleavage.

"That's right! My Issei is a legend in the underworld. He's a hero and a great man." Rias said suddenly taking possession of Yasaka's new attempted play thing.

"But of course, I too have heard of the red dragon emperors' service to the underworld. Especially the incident where he saved all of those children from the old Satan faction. My Kunou's eyes were glued to the screen when his victory reached the underworld news channel. So she really looks up to you." Yasaka said putting on the heirs of a mother.

"Kunou?" Issei said trying to place the name.

"Oh please forgive me. Kunou is my daughter. She's just out back finishing sweeping the grounds. But she should be along soon. You see, Kunou has been edge a lot lately. Ever since they started coming." Yasaka said looking gloomy now.

"Who's they?" Issei said curious now.

"It's…" Yasakai said her voice suddenly outmatched by a high pitch scream and growl of a nearby fox.

"It sounded like it was coming from the back!" Rias said on her feet with Issei.

"Oh no they're back! Kunou!" Yasaka said bolting out the back entrance to the tea house.

Issei and Rias were in pursuit of the lightning quick nine-tails as she rushed to her daughters aid.

"Mummy!" Kunou cried out as mysterious individuals in black outfits, their faces covered surrounded the trapped fox girl.

"Don't worry baby! Mummy's coming!" Yasaka said before Issei jumped in before she could advance.

"Issei!" Rias said seeing her husband jump into the middle.

"Sekiryutei?" Yasaka said surprise on her face.

"I'll take care of these intruders for you Yasaka. It's the least I can do to thank you for the delicious tea. Let's go Draig!" Issei said lifting his sacred gear into the air.

"Not good! It's the Sekiryutei!" One of the intruders said feeling the pressure coming from the dragon king.

"It's okay, we've been gifted with balance break as well!" Another said feeling ready to fight.

"Balance break!" Issei yelled covering himself in his boosted gear scale mail.

All of a sudden, Issei's formidable armour shattered into pieces the very second it touched his body.

"Damn! I knew it!" Issei thought to himself as the others began to close in on him and little Kunou.

"Hey! What gives Sekiryutei?! You think you can beat us without your balance breaker?!" One of the masked men said as he brandished a crossbow.

"Don't underestimate you damn elite!"

Issei looked behind himself and saw the little girl both wild and frightened. It was then he was certain, armour or no armour, he wasn't going to let them harm her.

An eager blood frenzy like opponent charged the fox girl first but unfortunately for this charismatic foe, his enthusiasm was rewarded with a ferocious uppercut. Even before his body hit the ground, judging by the cracking sound and feeling of broken bone from Issei's connected punch, it was obvious that the assailant was unconscious.

"Issei.." Rias said feeling worried about Issei's balance breaker sealed.

"Rias! Yasaka! I will hold off the enemy and try to open a path. When that moment comes, you have to save Kunou!" Issei said feeling two more enemies closing in.

A brandished and articulate spear whisked past Issei's head thanks to the red dragon's superior fighting expertise.

Issei smashed through its formidable wood with a destructive kick.

"That's impossible!" The fighter exclaimed after Issei effortlessly destroyed his weapon.

"I'm not just called the Sekiryutei for my balance breaker you know!" Issei said following his front kick with another side kick, this time aimed directly at his unarmed opponent's rib cage.

"I have fought against countless opponents before! Most of the time with just the clothes on my back!" Issei said reflecting on his battles with Kokabiel, Loki and even Sairaorg.

"He's too strong!" One opponent said feeling his body break apart as it hit the hard ground.

"Now! Go!" Issei said as Kunou was finally free from the conflict.

"Kunou!" Yasaka cried as she raced to her daughter.

"Mummy!" Kunou cried out as she raced towards Yasaka.

"All troops retreat!" The man with the crossbow said after he loaded the weapon with an unusual round.

"Oh no!" Issei shouted but it was already too late…

Within an instant, the heartfelt reunion of mother and daughter, was snatched away in a burst of blinding light. The masked and disguised figures snatched away Kunou and disappeared before the light could disperse.

"Damn it!" Issei said to himself, feeling so helpless without his enhanced speed and power.

"Who were those people?" Rias asked seeing Yasaka frozen in place.

"The hero faction! Damn them! They took my Kunou… They took her!" Yasaka screamed feeling her calm and friendly nature burn away in the scorching flames that began to surround her.

The kind and caring form of Yasaka was now gone. Replaced by an enraged and ferocious fox mother. Her nine tails now giants, her fur golden and glistening.

Before Issei could tell her to wait for them, Yasaka leaped off into the night following after her daughters kidnappers.

"Rias let's go too!" Issei said receiving a nod from her as they prepared to leave.

"Where do you think you are going Sekiryutei? It's time for you to die! Balance breaker!" A hidden hero faction member said as his power began to multiply exponentially.

Issei said nothing and just stared in the direction of the panicked Yasaka.

"I wouldn't look away from me if were you Sekiryutei! My balance breaker gives me 10 times my normal power! And with this power, I'm going to bury you in the name of Cao Cao!" The arrogant fighter declared as he effortlessly closed in on Issei with a unique firearm.

However, just as a mighty burning flame will eventually be blown out by a stronger force, Issei was in no mood to play with someone who makes murder into a sport. Issei grabbed hold of his opponents extended arm and on his firearm.

Within a second, due to his enraged state and his desperate need to immediately pursue after Yasaka, Issei broke both the assailants arm and his sacred gear.

As the now trampled warrior cried in agony, Issei turned away from him with a menacing glare.

"Let's go, Kunou and Yasaka need us!" Issei said using his dragon wings to carry both himself and Rias through the air.

Although the ferocious and Yasaka took off in such a hurry, by time Issei and Rias had finally caught up, it didn't seem like Yasaka had any intention of advancing any further.

No it wasn't just that, Issei and Rias no longer saw the powerful nine-tailed fox that left before them. Instead they saw the same polite and caring woman who greeted them at the shrine.

Issei and Rias were disgusted at the mess that they had stumbled upon.

The frightened Kunou had a sacred gear (Knife) Pointed at her neck and something like a special magic circle was in front of Yasaka.

"What's going on here?" Issei asked himself only to receive an answer from Draig.

"It looks like a dragon ritual.." Draig said making Issei pay attention to Yasaka as she trembled in rage and fear.

"You know the deal Kyoto Youkai leader! If you step on the circle, we'll let the girl go. But if you try anything funny, I'll bleed her dry right in front of you!" The blackmailer stated making Yasaka go blank as a sheet.

A simple nod came from the terrified mother for the future.

Yasaka took a few steps and began to get closer to the magic circle.

Issei gritted his teeth and shook his fists at his sides.

"Damn it all! I feel so helpless! I know that if I could use my balance breaker, I could use my enhanced speed to save Kunou and take the rest of the guards out. But without it, all I'd do is get Kunou hurt or worse…" Issei said to himself in anger as Yasaka made her final step onto the magic circle.

The moment that Yasaka's feet made impact with the powerful circle, a piercing bright light shot out towards the other circles that surrounded them. Once all lights connected with each other, they all shot wildly towards the middle exploding into yet another luminous light. A giant gate emerged from the magical ritual. A nerve wracking and fierce energy pattern coming from the middle of it.

"Damn it! If only…. If only…. I could use that power once again….. Please…. I'm begging you…. Draig…. Great red…. Lend me that power once more!" Issei suddenly shouted! His pleas finally showing some promise as his hair and eyes suddenly went through their metamorphosis.

Issei's crimson dragon god overdrive was revived once again.

And before Issei could decide how to act, the Sekiryutei's body began to move on its own. Crashing straight into the knife wielder with frightening speed as Issei's colossal kick crashed into the hero faction member's skull.

"Yasaka! Kunou's safe!" Rias shouted after Issei successfully retrieved the frightened girl from the mercenaries and gave her to Rias.

Yasaka rushed away from the trap she was forced to walk into, and returned to Kunou.

"It's already too late Sekiryutei! The nine-tails has opened up their gate….. Great red will die today and grant me world of silence once again!" A sinister voice said as she descended from the sky.

"Ophis!" Issei said as the young looking child touched ground and looked right at him.

"That's right, and I've been dying to test my true Longinus against yours Sekiryutei!" Another voice said.

However, this voice was one Issei did not recognise, that is until the hero faction fighters blurted it out so openly.

"Master Cao Cao! He's back!" They all cheered as the mysterious warrior touched down upon the battlefield.

"Looks like this isn't going to just be a leisurely stroll after all. Are you ready Rias?" Issei said as his wife returned to his side.

"Of course! Let's show them the power of the Gremory household!" Rias said as she returned to Issei's side and kissed him. Releasing the power of their combination technique.

Rias' scale mail upgrade, checkmate.

 **And that's the end of chapter 36! Quite a cliff-hanger I know…. But I had to end it there! So what will happen now? Can Issei hope to compete with the hero Cao Cao and Ophis with just himself and Rias? Or will Issei finally taste defeat from the dragon of infinity? Will Issei receive his scale mail upgrade? Or will Great red meet with its destined end? Find out in chapter 37** **.**


	39. Chapter 37 Fragile Issei?

Chapter 37: Fragile Issei? True Longinus vs the boosted gear!

Issei felt the overwhelming pressure coming from them. A power which both made him feel uneasy and intimidated.

Cao Cao the leader of the hero faction brandished a holy spear decorated with golden curves on each side of its staff. The hero leader looked straight at Issei with a confident and excited expression.

However, Issei's attention was quickly reverted back to the true danger in the area. Despite the menacing holy aura emanating from Cao Cao's weapon, the Sekiryutei could not nor would he even consider taking his eyes off of the dragon of infinity.

Even with all of Issei's combat experience and grandiose victories including Loki and his recent battle with Sairaorg, the high class devil couldn't help but tremble upon feeling her ominous presence.

Before this fight could begin, Issei had to discover why she was here, what was her objective?

The sudden change in the atmosphere after Ophis released her welcoming gesture, almost threw off the tension that Issei and Rias had circulated within them the second they were about to commence their attack.

And now with the battle delayed by this sudden development, Issei and Rias awaited at the ready. All watched the dragon of infinity, waiting for her next move.

"My, my, it looks like I was the first to meet with you after all. Nice to meet you current Sekiryutei." Ophis said still remaining at her post by the dragon gate.

With his trembling wife by his side, Issei discovered new found courage to confront the dragon deity.

"What are you doing here Ophis?! Are you here to kill me?" Issei asked, part of him wishing to not know the answer.

"Kill you?" Ophis said only to stare back at him.

Issei clenched his teeth and got ready to battle.

"Now, now, you can rest at ease Sekiryutei. I'm not here to kill you or even fight you. I came here for one thing, and one thing only…. I wish to return home. To the dimensional gap. I wish to obtain absolute silence. This is simply my way of obtaining it." Ophis said with a blank face.

"You heard her Sekiryutei, she's not your opponent. Instead you shall face me! The leader of the hero faction and wielder of the legendary true Longinus!" Cao Cao said making Issei revert his anger and attention to the blue haired warrior.

"Leader of the hero faction? That's funny. I've never heard a person call themselves a hero so proudly after taking an innocent little girl away from her mother!" Issei said with his shaking fists at his sides.

"This was an opportunity I could not dare pass! By forming this plan together with the dragon of infinity, I have obtained the chance to test just how powerful you truly are! You should feel honoured Sekiryutei… This weapon that I hold within my hand, this sacred spear! This spear pierced the very flesh of Christ as he lay bare on the cross! And now it's all for you Sekiryutei!" Cao Cao said generating its holy aura.

"You want me? Then so be it!" Issei shouted disappearing within an instant.

"So fast!" Cao Cao thought the second Issei reappeared instantly right in front of him.

A colossal shockwave erupted from within Issei's boosted gear dynamic punch, sending unsuspecting Cao Cao head first into a mountainous boulder.

The leader of the hero faction's lifeless form lay limp within the crash site. A huge shower of rubble falling down upon him.

"In just one move?" One of the hero faction members uttered.

"Now is no time to be impressed! Attack!" Another member shouted uniting the rest of the fighters to form an assault.

But before the group of assailants could come within even a few metres near Issei, a great destructive force sent them flying within an instant.

The battlefield was decorated in shades of crimson and black, a huge and powerful destructive blast repelling Issei's attackers.

"Don't get in my husband's way! I'm your opponent!" Rias screamed standing back to back with her beloved as he prepared to re-engage his battle with Cao Cao.

"Thanks Rias, you take care of the grunts for me, and I'll see to it that their leader, knows what true power really is." Issei said boosting himself up a few levels, his god dragon king drive still emanating strong.

Issei took almost automatic evasive action the second his eyes caught a glimpse of the holy aura coming from Cao Cao's spear.

The blade of the sacred spear brushed past Issei's side, but Cao Cao was following right on its tail.

Within an instant, Cao Cao had grabbed hold of the weapon that seemed to have missed the Sekiryutei. This was the hero faction leader's true plan.

Grasping hold of the sacred spear with its built up momentum, Cao Cao aimed a vertical slice towards Issei's mid-section.

However, the cunning Sekiryutei saw his next move coming and parried the chaotic slash with his boosted gear gauntlet. Unfortunately for Issei though, his ribs took a direct hit from the spearman's follow up round house kick to Issei's side.

Issei was fast, but even he was not at the kind of level where he could dodge an attack that he did not know was actually coming.

Issei prevented himself from soaring away by smashing his feet into the ground.

"Impressive, most people who attempt to guard against a kick like that, there arm would be shattered into pieces. And on top of that, you managed to guard so quickly when I thought that I had caught you off guard. I see you're not just powerful with your armour after all. Well then, how about this?" Cao Cao said as he began to lunge at Issei with great speed.

However, this time Issei's body began to move on its own, just like in his battle with Sairaorg.

Before Issei could even see where the spear was coming from, he dodged easily.

"Impressive, your speed is just as high levelled as your power. Then how about I amp up the speed?" Cao said going even faster now.

"I've gauged the distance, now his spear will never reach me." Issei thought to himself as he saw the spear moving in slow motion.

Cao Cao grinned as he threw Issei a curve ball, suddenly increasing the distance, cutting Issei across the cheek.

"It stretched?" Issei said to himself as the singeing burning pain tore through his cheek.

"How's that Sekiryutei? My sacred spear can stretch and retract depending on my will! Are you ready to surrender now?" Cao Cao asked in an arrogant voice.

"Hell no! Dragon shot!" Issei shouted sending a giant blast towards him.

"It's useless!" Cao Cao boldly declared cutting through the dragon shot blast wave transforming the spear into an energy blade.

"As expected of Cao Cao the legendary hero! Now finish him!"

"Shut up! And don't take your eyes off of your opponent!" Cao cao said as Rias flanked the shouting individual and slammed her armoured fists into his back.

"If you think my Issei is done yet, you are sadly mistaken!" Rias said sending her opponent flying.

"So how about it Issei Hyoudou-Gremory? Do you surrender?" Cao Cao asked with pure arrogance.

"Not even close! This isn't the first time that I have faced a powerful opponent with no armour! I thought against the god of mischief Loki, and just recently the dynamic puncher Sairaorg! It would be shameful, for me to back down now, because I don't have my armour!" Issei said making his opponent smile.

"That's what I like to hear Sekiryutei!" He said darting straight back into Issei's close quarters.

"If I can't figure out the distance, then I'll just grab his spear!" Issei thought to himself as Cao Cao closed in with his spear.

"Right there!" Issei said as the spear was inches away from his hand.

However, just as Issei was about to grab hold of Cao Cao's sacred weapon, the spear retracted and immediately extended once again. This time the spear went through Issei's shoulder and cut clean through his skin.

Before Issei could even counter, Cao Cao pulled the spear out of Issei's shoulder and struck his jaw with the end of his staff.

Following suit, Cao Cao repeatedly pummelled Issei in the gut repeatedly, concluding his combo attack with a solid punch to his face.

Issei coughed up the pent up blood within his throat and was pushed back with the power.

"You disappoint me Sekiryutei. Are you really that fragile?" Cao Cao said as Issei breathed heavily, his nose being broken making it harder to do so.

Issei wished that he had Ascalon with him at this moment, but he lent the sword to Xenovia so she could train, apparently she couldn't relax until she worked up a good sweat practicing. Without his armour and a weapon to parry Cao Cao's sword, Issei was at a huge disadvantage.

"Well then, if I can't defend myself, I'll transfer all of my defence, and put it all into power!" Issei said launching another dragon shot.

Cao Cao smirked and deflected the blast effortlessly. But just after Cao Cao got rid of Issei's blast attack, Issei had an ever bigger attack waiting for him.

"Crimson dragon king's cannon!" Issei shouted launching a colossus blast right at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's useless!" Cao Cao said slicing the blast in half once again.

All of a sudden, Cao Cao noticed something was wrong. Issei had disappeared from his sight.

"Right here!" Issei shouted slamming his fist into Cao Cao's unprotected back, sending him straight into the blast that had not been divided by the sacred spears slash.

The hero leader caught the blast directly, swallowed by the huge explosion.

"I see, so you're not just all brawn after all. You can think after all." Cao Cao said dispersing the smoke away from him.

"And if you think I'm done yet, I'm just getting started!" Issei said changing his hair back to its blazing crimson red.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"He got even faster?" Cao Cao said to himself when Issei disappeared once again.

"There you are!" Cao Cao said out loud as he sliced through the air.

"He's not there?!"

"Guess again!" Issei said appearing at his midsection.

Before Cao Cao could move in to intercept, Issei began driving his fists into Cao Cao's gut.

The spearman exclaimed the pain he was undergoing whilst Issei lay into him.

Issei threw two uppercuts at his punching bag's unguarded chin finishing up by sending him flying backwards with a dual fisted blowback punch.

And this time, Issei successfully hit Cao Cao with a direct collision with his dragon king cannon attack.

"How was that?" Issei said breathing heavily, his arms drooped at his sides.

Issei's confident victory shifted immediately into despair. The sacred spear along with Cao Cao emerged from the blast site, stabbing Issei several times with the energy blade.

Fortunately though for Issei, Cao Cao narrowly avoided all of his vital organs.

But judging by Cao Cao's sinister grin, it almost seemed intentional.

Issei dropped to his knees collapsing in a pool of his own blood.

"This is goodbye Sekiryutei!" Cao Cao shouted aiming straight for his heart.

"I'm… not…. I'm not done yet!" Issei yelled grabbing hold of Cao Cao's spear, launching both him and his weapon through the air.

Issei's naked torso leaked with blood his entire body covered in multiple stab wounds.

"You still intend to fight? You're the best! This is so interesting Issei!" Cao Cao said finally addressing Issei casually for the first time.

Cao Cao launched a huge energy blast from the true longinus its destination, the near death Sekiryutei!

"I'm not out of power yet! Divide!" Issei shouted shrinking Cao Cao's magical blast until it was completely gone.

"Divine dividing? The vanishing dragon's technique?!" Cao Cao said falling to his knees.

Unbeknownst to both Issei and the hero faction leader, Issei's god drive combined with the divine dividing that he hasn't used in so long, had become that much more powerful! Not only had it effortlessly shrunk and dissolved Cao Cao's attack, but also Cao Cao's magical power. Which had been cut in half.

"Are you surrendering?" Issei asked feeling exhausted, his magical power almost running on empty itself.

"Damn…. I don't want to end this fight yet! Ophis!" Cao Cao shouted to the infinite dragon who was in the middle of her magical circle to bring out Great red from the dimension gap.

"What is it?" Ophis replied plainly.

"I want to keep fighting! Give me your power!" Cao Cao said feeling desperate.

"Foolish human, you won't be able to handle my power. And besides, I have no obligation to aid you in your fight." Ophis replied again.

"You need me Ophis! Without me stopping Issei, you have no chance of returning back to the dimension gap!" Cao Cao said making Ophis flinch.

"Don't come to regret this." Ophis stated aiming her hand at Cao Cao, bestowing upon him the power of the infinite dragon.

"Ophis don't do it! It'll kill him!" Issei shouted knowing all about Ophis' power of infinity.

But it was already too late. Cao Cao was consumed in an aura of purple energy.

"Rias get down!" Issei shouted the explosive power beginning to surface.

Even in his wounded state, Issei managed to make it in time, scooping up his queen in a princess carry.

"Issei, what's happened to him?" Rias said trembling under the powerful presence.

"Rias…. RUN AWAY!" Issei roared feeling Rias was in pure danger.

"But!"

"HURRY GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Issei said preparing his silver gauntlet.

Issei took her to a safe spot and resumed his attack.

"I'm counting on you Draig, Albion! Please lend a little more of your power!" Issei begged activating the largest silver dragon magic circle he has ever created.

"Divine dividing!" Issei shouted encaging the monster that was about to rampage.

Issei's concentration was suddenly disrupted by a razor sharp energy spear ripping into his abdomen.

Another portion of blood began to flow out of Issei's mouth, along with a waterfall motion coming from his open wound.

"But how? I hit you with divine dividing?!" Issei questioned feeling the holy power burning his insides.

"How can you divide, that which is infinite?!" Cao Cao said closing in on Issei.

"Rias! Ryuji! Risa!" Issei said fully determined to hold on to life.

"You were a worthy adversary, Issei. But now it's all over!" Cao Cao said grasping hold of his spear.

"What, I can't move?" Cao Cao said feeling his body suddenly freeze.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect them…. You can impale me, exorcise me, burn me or even stab me through the heart. But I will never let you take them from me!" Issei said holding on to Cao Cao's spear in a tight vice grip, beginning to intimidate his attacker with an overpowering resolve.

"I'm going to protect everyone!" Issei yelled smashing his boosted gear red fist into the hero's face.

Cao Cao shot through the area crashing into several obstacles before hitting the ground stopping his accelerated glide.

"Issei tried to pull the spear out, but he couldn't. Ophis' superior power had been coated around the spear from its blade to the hilt.

Issei suddenly cried out in agony when the spear that he tried so hard to remove personally, shot out from his stomach due its owners will.

The Exhausted Sekiryutei fell backwards collapsing onto the hard ground, the hard rocks digging into and cutting his muscular back as he collapsed into a pool of blood.

The Sekiryutei looked up at the grim reaper as it held the spear which was tainted his own dragon blood.

"This is the end! Fall to Samael's curse!." Cao Cao said aiming the spear at his exposed chest.

"Not on my watch you don't!" A voice shouted a blade ricocheting off of Cao Cao's spear resounding as the wounded king barely grasped onto life.

"Who are you?" Cao Cao questioned feeling aggravated that his true Longinus had been parried by another blade.

"I am Yuuto Kiba! Proud knight to my master Issei-Hyoudou Gremory! Histories strongest Sekiryutei!" Kiba said pushing back the spear wielder.

"My sacred spear was deflected?" Cao Cao questioned feeling angry.

"Let's see which is stronger. My Gram the world's strongest demonic sword? Or the sacred holy spear?!" Kiba said pushing back Cao Cao.

"Issei-san! Please hang in there! Issei-san!" Asia begged surrounding him within the aura of her sacred gear.

Issei's eyes flickered open feeling the warmth enveloping the half dead Sekiryutei.

"Asia?" Issei said his eyes beginning to re-focus.

"I'm so glad! Issei-san you're okay!" Asia said wanting to hug him there and then.

"Now is no time to cry little girl! Sekiryutei Issei. There is no time to waste. You have to go through the dragon gate!" A familiar voice said to Issei.

Issei concentrated hard trying to force his head up to find the source.

"Tiamat?" Issei said feeling her light blue hair tickle his face.

"That's right! Now you need to go to great red right now! We have no time to waste! Ophis needs to be stopped! And you are the only one here who can do it! Stand up Sekiryutei!" Tiamat said helping him up.

Before Issei could even stand up properly, Tiamat had no choice but to throw the Sekiryutei into the dragon gate, due to Ophis' and Cao Cao's hostility.

Issei within a barrier Tiamat created was sucked into the dimension gap, forcing Ophis to stop her spell, shooting a deadly stare at the chaos karma dragon.

"Gremory clan, I hope you're ready to fight for your king, because it looks I'm not going to be able to assist you in fighting the hero faction." Tiamat said making everyone understand the second they felt the ominous power originating from the angered dragon.

"To enrage the normally emotionless ancient dragon. What have I gotten myself into for that dragon kid?" Tiamat said transforming into her sapphire dragon form.

(In the dimension gap….)

"So you have finally arrived young red dragon emperor?" A powerful and god like voice said.

"Who are you?" Issei said secretly knowing who it really was.

"I am the lord of dragon's the dragon of dragons. I am great red."

 **Chapter 37 is finally done** **. Sorry for the delay, but I just wanted this to be perfect. So Issei has finally come face to face with the true dragon god emperor. Will Great red assist him? Will Issei obtain his new armour? Find out in the next chapter, where the Gremory peerage will be facing against the rampaging Cao Cao and Tiamat will try to hold off the dragon of infinity.**


	40. Chapter 38 Incomplete form

Chapter 38: Incomplete power? The rampaging infinity dragon!

 **Hey guys, first of all I just wanted to verify something. I may have made it seem that Ophis is evil within my story, but that is not the case at all. Ophis simply wants to return to the dimensional gap, and as a result of Tiamat getting in her way, she is throwing a childish temper tantrum. Ophis within the light novel has the mind of a child, who has shut herself away from humanity. So she is not evil. Secondly, Issei hasn't been affected by Samael's curse, so if you are hoping for the scene in the light novel where Issei is declared dead and comes back with a new body created by great red, you're out of luck. My story has its own unique twist to it and will have an alternative outcome. Also, I have two new projects on the horizon. A short two maybe one chapter short Berserk story where gut's faces Griffith in his nightmares. And I am going to attempt once again, a kenichi the mightiest disciple story. But first things first, this chapter comes first. Finally, I do plan to get back to attack on DxD soon, along with piercer of heaven. My life has gotten busier but I am planning to finish all of my pending projects. Enjoy the next chapter** **.**

"The lord of dragons?" Issei uttered in pure amazement, unable to comprehend Great red's pure majesty and god like presence.

"That is correct. Now let me tell you something young one. You still have room to grow." Great red said speaking directly to the young Sekiryutei.

"What do you mean? I'm just a half breed devil. Surely this form is the end of the line for me." Issei said referring to his crimson god drive.

"Your power right now, is certainly impressive. However, your power is restricted. Your body unconsciously holds you back so as to not self-destruct itself. I realise that you are confused young one. Confused as to why your balance breaker has been sealed. Your armour cannot properly materialise." Great red said making Issei recall the fight just now where his king armour broke upon contact with his god drive.

"So how can I remove this restriction? How do I get my body to adapt to this new power?" Issei asked feeling completely helpless.

"You're thinking in the wrong area young dragon. It is not your body that is holding you back, it is this new power you obtained from Tiamat. The answer to your problem is quite simple….. You must obtain a new armour! An armour which can control your godly energy, preventing it from going berserk." Great red said making Issei gasp.

"Of course! It's so obvious! But, I don't know how? I don't know how to change my sacred gear any further. It feels like I've hit a wall and I can't break through it, no matter how much I try to force myself through it." Issei said looking down at his sacred gear.

"Calm down young Sekiryutei. I can help you create a new set of armour. A scale mail that will surpass any other armour that a red dragon emperor has ever worn." Great replied.

"Really?! You'll help me?!" Issei asked fully amazed by this great honour.

"Yes, but I must warn you, the pain you will have to endure will make you wish you were dead, you'll wish you'd never been born with this power. To be frank with you, I think you fighting the dragon of infinity is suicidal. Your chances of survival would be much higher, if you ran before it's too late." Great red said watching for the Sekiryutei's reaction.

"With all due respect Great red, I can't do that. Even if it leads to my death, I will not turn and flee from her." Issei said surprising the glorious dragon before him.

"So you wish to perish? Just like your predecessors before you, who threw their lives away for the sole purpose of power?!" Great red asked with a booming tone.

"It's the opposite…. If I were to obtain this new power from you and abandon my loved ones and leave them to die because of the threat of the dragon of infinity, then I would be no different from the Sekiryutei's who existed before me. I will not run away, no matter the odds. I will face the threat head on, and protect everyone I care about!" Issei said without a shred of a doubt within his mind.

Great red did the unthinkable, he smiled. Showing off his colossal fangs.

"I knew there was something about you that I liked Issei Hyoudou-Gremory." Great red said astonishing the young devil.

"You know my name?" Issei questioned feeling this emotion of pride.

"I have been watching you for quite some time now. And I am just relieved that I managed to meet with you before you seeked alternate methods for gaining strength. You have nothing to worry about, I will unlock your hidden potential." Great red said lifting his titan sized dragon claw, and demonstrated something you wouldn't expect a deity like himself to do.

With a swift motion of his razor sharp nail, Great red carved a cut within his skin and leaked some of his blood onto Issei's boosted gear.

"What are you doing?!" Issei asked showing concern for the godly dragon.

"The process has already begun, let us see if your resolve is as strong as you say. Your sacred gear responds to the will of its user. So if your will is strong enough, you can combine both of them together to create a brand new suit of godly empowered armour. With that, you will be able to use your dragon god drive to its full extent and become the strongest Sekiryutei in existence! So are you up to the task, Issei Hyoudou-Gremory?" Great red asked surrounding Issei within a wall of his dragon god magic circles.

"I am! If it means I can save everyone I care about with this power, then I will face any trial, defeat any foe, and I will sacrifice anything in order to do so!" Issei said feeling Great red's magical power surrounding him.

"Then prepare yourself! Sekiryutei!" Great red unleashed the constricting power upon the Sekiryutei. Issei's trial had finally begun!

(Outside of the dimension gap)

"Why…. Why?! Why must you all get in the way of my wish for silence!?" Ophis screamed unleashing a ferocious and ominous aura.

"Yeah, I can definitely say that I'm going to have my hands full." Tiamat said suddenly undergoing her transformation into a mighty sapphire dragon.

"Such a menacing aura! Is Tiamat going to be able to hold that monster off all on her own?" Koneko asked unable to compare the power that she was currently sensing.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice Koneko. We seemed to have caught the attention of another." Rias explained referring to the second most menacing aura on the battlefield.

"Well then, with the mighty Sekiryutei currently unavailable, I will have to ask you all to entertain me instead!" Cao Cao said brandishing his holy spear.

"Heads up everybody! He main be only human, but his body is currently infused with a portion of the dragon of infinity's magical power. So his power is currently limitless!" Akeno explained refusing to take her eyes off the hero faction leader.

"Now then….. First I'll take out your healer!" Cao Cao said suddenly vanishing and striking the off guard bishop with his spear.

Asia took on the complete force of Cao Cao's strike and fell to the ground.

"So weak, time to die!" Cao Cao said moving in to stab.

"Asia! Damn you! Get away from her!" A highly spirited swordsman said as she carried her own blade.

Xenovia's ex Durandal met with the mighty force of Cao Cao's true Longinus spear.

"You're in the way!" Cao Cao complained pushing Xenovia's guard back.

"I won't let you hurt her! Asia is…. Asia is…. My first true friend!" Xenovia yelled attacking Cao Cao with Issei's Ascalon.

"Impressive, your will to protect that sister is definitely admirable. However!" Cao Cao said pushing Xenovia back with a tremendous force. "You're no match for me!"

"Not so fast!" Another voice interrupted pushing back the sacred spear with his own defensive parry.

"Kiba?" Xenovia said noticing the powerful knight pushing back the true Longinus using his Gram demon sword.

"Are you okay Xenovia? Don't worry, just leave him to me! Go treat Asia!" Kiba said successfully forcing back Cao Cao's attack.

"I understand." Xenovia replied suddenly feeling so much weaker than she actually was.

"That is certainly a fine blade you have there. Do you think it can truly stand against the most powerful holy spear though?!" Cao Cao said feeling superiority in terms of weaponry.

"My Gram is the sword of the sun! Also known as the demonic emperor sword. I have been waiting for an opponent powerful enough to truly test its capabilities. So I will be your opponent!" Kiba said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Very well Gremory knight. You will make a fine warm up before I kill your king!" Cao Cao said still infused with Ophis' power.

"That's not going to happen while I'm still breathing!" Kiba yelled charging towards him.

"Then die!" Cao Cao responded charging as well.

Kiba and Cao Cao's sword battle began. Both Weapon masters moving at incomprehensible speeds.

Xenovia cradled Asia within her arms staring at the fight in awe.

"He's so powerful.." Xenovia uttered in disbelief. Her confidence in her strength seriously beginning to plummet.

Meanwhile, the rest of the hero faction, had their own plans to go through with.

"What should we do now? We can't possibly back up our leader in his fight?" One of the hero's questioned.

"I've got a great idea…. Let's destroy the dragon gate! We'll trap the Sekiryutei in the dimension gap! And then there will be nobody left to stand in the way of our justice!" Another hero said inspiring those around him with his scheme.

"Let's do it!" The hero's responded charging towards the unguarded dragon gate.

All of a sudden, hero's from left and right, soared through the air in the opposite direction.

"What's going on over there?!" A hero enquired seeing hero after hero pushed away from the dragon gate.

"I don't think so! I won't let you get in Issei's way! I will protect this gate with all of the power I have!" Rias declared wearing her own scale mail like armour.

"Don't back down! She's just one opponent!" They countered as the assault begun once again.

"I am the wife and queen of the mighty dragon king emperor, Issei Hyoudou Gremory…. I will not let you pass me!" Rias yelled as her destructive aura began to assimilate and destroy all of those who dared approach its eradicating path.

Cao Cao and Kiba continued to exchange blows with each other, their formidable blades clanging with each other.

"You can't defeat me! You're just wasting your time!" Cao Cao insisted trying to break down his opponent.

"You're wrong! Fighting for Issei-kun is not a waste of time! He's been there for me time and time again! And I still betrayed him! I can never forgive myself for that moment of weakness! So I will becoming even stronger! Strong enough to stay by his side and protect him!" Kiba boldly declared pushing back Cao Cao once again.

"Not bad. Not bad at all knight!" Cao Cao said preparing to strike again.

Kiba raised his sword above his head a sudden weakness coming over him.

"Damn it, not now." Kiba said feeling light headed as the demon sword greedily sapped away his strength.

"You call yourself a weapon wielder? When you cannot even get your sword to listen to you?! Pathetic!" Cao Cao said chipping away at Kiba's defence which he relied solely upon.

"Just let me move, please… Just a little longer!" Kiba said as his arms finally gave out and fell to his sides.

"This is the end devil!" Cao Cao said aiming for the final blow, anger showing on his face when once again he was denied the final blow.

"Xenovia?" Kiba said as the second knight backed him up in the final moment.

"It's true that I may not be as strong as you Kiba. But I too promised to protect Issei. I'm not just going to sit here and let this monster kill everyone I care about!" Xenovia said repelling her's and Kiba's attacker.

Whilst the two blade wielding marauders thought off their rampaging attacker, a bloodied and bruised fighter continued to try to calm the infinite force which threatened to wipe all living life in this realm.

"Jeez, I knew that you had a temper on you Ophis. But I had no idea you were such a monster." Tiamat said as all of her limbs were practically coated in a thick layer of her own blood.

"All I want…. IS SILENCE!" Ophis screamed like an upset toddler who didn't get the toy she desired.

"Tiamat! Get out of there! Let's fight her together!" Akeno said noticing Tiamat's predicament.

"Get back! All of you! You don't stand a chance against this monster!" Tiamat practically ordered knowing full well that she was the only living being there that stood a remote chance of holding her back.

"Know your place!" Ophis screamed taking on an uncharacteristic persona.

Tiamat tried to move her body, but her muscles had already died on her. As the vicious and omnipotent magical blast aimed to consume the chaos karma dragon, the sapphire dragon bared her fangs as her fate became imminent.

However, the chaos karma dragon opened her eyes yet again her body completely intact.

"Sorry it took so long. But I did it." A voice said to her as she felt her own body being propped up by another.

"I guess Ophis isn't the only damn monster here after all. You actually did it, didn't you kid?" Tiamat said looking up at her saviour.

"Issei! Issei's back!" Rias practically screamed only to stare at his new armour which showed no cracks or signs of breakage.

Issei's balance breaker armour had gained a mix of crimson and black, along with a second set of Dragon wings totalling four. His god dragon aura was now calm and concentrated deep to the core of his boosted gear crystals.

"SEKIRYUTEI!" Cao Cao screamed maniacally travelling towards his new prey.

Issei showed no sign of resistance or fear as the dreaded holy spear aimed to pierce his armour. In fact, he let the spear make direct contact!

Regardless, despite its maximum momentum and perfect accuracy, the spear impacted with Issei's godly armour to no avail. It may as well have been a simple pebble striking against its formidable exterior not a scratch to even mark his attack.

Issei searched his surroundings…. Kiba passed out on the floor holding the demonic sword, Xenovia passed out next to him with clear lacerations to her skin, Asia along with them bruised and on her side.

"It seems you've been busy while I have been away Cao Cao….. Well then…. Allow me to return the favour!" Issei roared slamming his gauntlet into the hero's chin, feeling the bones in his jaw break upon impact.

Cao Cao soared through the air and collapsed onto the ground after Issei's one hit KO punch.

"So this is the answer that you had great red? You chose to entrust this boy with your own power, so he could become the next red dragon emperor?" Tiamat said as she passed out on Issei.

"Tiamat!" Rias said rushing to the unconscious dragon.

"Rias, take care of her and everyone else. Leave the rest to me." Issei said walking towards the infinite dragon who surprisingly gazed towards him.

Rias didn't argue with Issei's order. She just watched him as he approached the dragon of infinity, a new power surrounding him, one similar to that of Ophis. Once again she decided to believe in him as the two dragons aimed to face head to head.

 **That's chapter 38 finally done! Issei has obtained a new armour which resembles his diablos dragon's form in the light novel. But this is not empowered by Ophis' infinite power. Will Issei be able to defeat Ophis in this deadly battle? Or will Issei be consumed by his innate power? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 39: This is my complete power! I want you to come with me.**


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: This is my complete power! I want you to come with me.

 **Okay so I just wanted to clarify something before I begin this chapter. It is true that I said in the previous chapter, that I would not be making Great red change Issei's body as he did in the light novel. However, this does not mean that I will not do it for my story. I just feel it would be better done later on** **. So for those disappointed with my decision, rest assured, I will be doing it later on in the story.**

Issei walked towards the distraught dragon, not a weight to hold him down as he moved. The Sekiryutei was puzzled by how light this brand new armour felt. In fact, it didn't feel like he was wearing a suit of armour at all, more like a second layer of his own skin, like the armour itself was a living organism.

Issei's innate energy, was now calm like a soothing river, no panic or fear flowed through him anymore. Even though the young dragon devil approached one of the most powerful beings in all of existence, it was almost like he felt absolute certainty that he was going to prevail against Ophis.

Issei could tell by how clumsy Ophis' attacks were, that she wasn't exactly out to kill anyone. After all, she had the power to destroy not only those he cared for, but the entire world if that was her will. The Sekiryutei saw a cornered child, one who is not aware of civilisation, one who has lived through life seeing death and evil. But regardless of her motive, she needed to be stopped.

Ophis suddenly glared at Issei, a familiar scent, an aura now surrounding him caught her attention.

"Great Red!" She screamed as her power began to focus into a single point.

"That's right Ophis, this power was given to me by the dragon of dragons' himself! So if you wish to unleash your fury and anger onto somebody, then do it to me!" Issei said shocking all of those around him.

Tiamat wanted to stand up and knock some sense into the young Sekiryutei, but her body would not listen to her. It just lay there under Asia's warm and gentle aura.

"That's too reckless Issei! Please just run away!" Rias begged noticing Ophis' power becoming something truly frightening.

"I can't do that Rias, I'm sorry." Issei said taking on a strange stance with both of his arms stretched out wide.

"Rias is right Issei-kun! It's suicide to try stop her. Her power's going berserk!" Akeno said wanting to stop him also.

"I have to protect everyone! I won't let anyone get hurt anymore!" Issei said standing his ground as Ophis' magical power suddenly became a huge destructive sphere the size of a ginormous building.

"Great red!" Ophis screamed in a maniacal tone.

"That's right! I'll take on all of your rage! And I will extinguish it all!" Issei said as Ophis launched her frightening attack.

"Issei-senpai run away!" Koneko and gasper said in unison, but Issei still refused to budge from his spot.

What Issei did astounded all who had the privilege to observe it. He didn't run, evade, or even try to counter the attack like he usually would in this sort of situation. He caught it!

"He caught it?!" Said a slightly frightened hero faction spectator.

"That's way too dangerous!" Rias said worried for her husband's life.

Regardless whether it was dangerous or not, this is the tactic that Issei decided to go with. With his outstretched arms, Issei caught Ophis' mind boggling powerful attack and held it in place.

All fell silent on the battlefield until a keen observation had been discovered.

"Hey, hold on a second… Isn't Ophis' attack getting smaller?" Rossweisse said being an expert on level magical attacks.

"You're right! Is it Issei Kun's divine dividing?" Kiba questioned noticing it to.

"No that's not it." Tiamat said finally able to stand again.

"What do you mean Tiamat san?" Asia asked noticing this phenomenon herself.

"He's not using either his power boosting or dividing! He's constricting the powerful blast and shrinking it until its nothing!" Tiamat said noticing Issei was bringing his outstretched arms closer and closer to his centre as he did as the chaos karma dragon just described.

"No way…" Rossweisse said unable to believe the ever growing limitless potential that Issei had shown her countless times, since becoming a member of his peerage.

Only a small orb of destructive energy now lay in Issei's hand, and with a quick closing of it, the destructive force that threatened to endanger the lives of those who surrounded him, vanished within the blink of an eye.

Ophis glared at Issei feeling his newly attained power once again.

Issei stretched out his arm and prepared his own blast attack, aiming towards the dragon of infinity.

Surprise outstretched to those around Issei, when Issei's attack soared straight past Ophis even though the dragon herself did not move.

It wasn't until the sound of the shattered huge pillars hitting the ground that Issei's true target came to light.

Ophis turned around, the sound of the shattered structure alerting to her attention.

The dragon of infinity turned back to the Sekiryutei completely speechless.

"It's over now Ophis. The dragon gate has been destroyed, so your path to the dimension gap is gone. You no longer have a reason to fight." Issei said as the rubbles of the gate continued to break down.

The Uroboros dragon showed no further signs of hostility towards Issei, she just stared at the broken doorway to the dimensional gap as it broke up into smaller pieces.

"How much longer do I have Draig?" Issei asked his partner, knowing full well he couldn't stay in this form forever.

("After absorbing Ophis' attack, you seem to have three minutes left. You should just feel relieved that Ophis' attack was weakened by her lack of focus.") Draig replied confirming Issei's suspicions.

Issei was more than ready to deactivate his diablos dragon form, still amazed by its crazy power.

When all of a sudden, a fierce and berserk aura spiked in his immediate area.

However, this power was coming from another, not the infinite dragon who still stared at the debris.

"Do you think I'm done, Sekiryutei?!" Cao Cao practically roared, his body taking on a metamorphosis due to Ophis' gifted power.

"As I thought, your power is beginning to go berserk. Looks like I'll have to stop you again." Issei said knowing full well that Cao Cao had become the greatest threat on the battlefield.

A ferocious amethyst aura surrounded the spear wielding master hero, the infinite power beginning to push his body to the limit!

Cao Cao rocketed over to Issei in an instant, his true Longinus flying through the air trying to skewer its target.

However, to Cao Cao's further frustration, Issei effortlessly dodged each stabbing motion that the hero leader threw towards him. Even Cao Cao's high velocity combo which did serious damage to Issei previously, failed to land a single blow to his body.

Cao Cao was beginning to become enraged, it was completely different compared to the last time he thought against Issei. With every strike he attacked with, it didn't even seem like he was fighting Issei's physical form. As his sacred spear cut through the air, it felt like Issei was getting faster with every evasion that passed by. As if his movements themselves were being predicted and read.

"Even if you did obtain Ophis' power, you can't beat me anymore." Issei calmly stated, slamming a dynamic punch into Cao Cao's gut.

The hero faction leader bent forwards feeling like he was about to heave up his internal organs.

A crack to his rib cage spelt immediate danger to the spear holder, should he move about too wildly.

Unfortunately for the wounded fighter, with the infinite power claiming control over his senses, Cao Cao was in no way able to fight so conveniently.

Cao Cao formed a spring in his step. Leaping into the air with magnificent speed, dropping down towards Issei's head with his spear raining down beneath him.

With victory and execution within his sight, Cao Cao was completely shell-shocked when his movements were suddenly stopped.

His trusted and most powerful spear was being held at the mercy of the frightening Sekiryutei. Issei clutched the blade of the holy spear in his enclosed fist.

"Let go!" Cao Cao roared trying to break free.

Issei showed no hesitation nor did he pull his punches.

The Sekiryutei lifted Cao Cao and his spear in tow and threw them both sky high.

As the flung human ascended, so did the Sekiryutei who showed even higher levels of speed with his new set of wings carrying him to further limits.

Before Cao Cao could even process that Issei was there, the powerful kick sent him back to the ground like an asteroid.

Issei landed onto the ground, walking back towards the infinity dragon.

"Did you see that Akeno, Rossweisse?" Rias asked as Issei left his opponent in a huge crater.

"He didn't use it! Not once!" Rossweisse said making Akeno nod in agreement.

"He didn't boost his strength even once, and he still managed to calm down the infinity dragon and defeat Cao Cao without even taking any damage." Akeno said noticing his boosted gear was still in fact on Issei's arm.

"It's frightening to know how powerful that boy could become. Maybe he can save this world when that great creature of extinction has been freed." Tiamat said almost talking to herself.

Ophis stared blankly into space, even with Issei slowly approaching her, she did not bat an eyelid as he inched closer and closer to her.

It was as if Issei wasn't even in the same dimension as her. But still, the Sekiryutei pressed on, removing his helmet as he crouched down to her level.

"Once again, I'm forced to stay in this world…. I just want silence." Ophis said without any emotion indicated in her voice.

"I can't promise you silence Ophis, but I can promise to show you a side of this world that you haven't seen yet." Issei said placing a hand on her head.

"What do you mean by that, are you planning to kill me Sekiryutei?" Ophis replied once again in an emotionless voice.

"I want you to come with me. I'll show you, that humanity isn't as bad as you have been led to believe." Issei said offering out his hand.

Ophis accepted Issei's hand, her curiosity as to what this other side of humanity was, that the Sekiryutei spoke of so passionately.

"IF I CAN'T KILL YOU, I'LL AT LEAST TAKE DOWN THAT TRAITOROUS DRAGON!" Cao cao said showing Issei that he wasn't prepared to give up yet.

"DIE!" Cao Cao yelled his sacred spear prepared to impale the off guard dragon.

"I've had enough of you!" Issei yelled not willing to hold himself back any more.

Issei threw a furious counter punch towards the assailant, forcing Cao Cao to guard himself with his spear.

"You won't be able to break through my spear. It's a true extension of my body! You'll never be able to stop it!" Cao Cao said as the punch made contact.

Issei surprised the hero once again, a pulsing and stabbing pain piercing his eye when the Sekiryutei's punch not only broke through his guard and made direct contact with his eye, but also managed to break his true Longinus in half.

Cao Cao fell into the crowd of his underlings, almost as if that was Issei's target.

Blood oozed from Cao Cao's closed eyelid.

Therefore reaching this battles end.

"He's too strong!" One of the members said petrified by Issei's godly presence.

"You need to take him and operate on him immediately! Not only has his right eye lost its ability to function, his broken rib cage has begun to pierce his organs! He'll die if you don't get him out of here right now!" Issei practically ordered.

But Issei didn't need to say another word, Cao Cao's evident condition became clear to everyone who lay eyes upon him. He was out of commission but to Issei's relief, he was still breathing.

Cao Cao was carried away by his underlings and soon disappeared from the battlefield.

The hero faction faced a crushing defeat today, one that they would not recover from so easily, with their leader out of commission until further notice, his life hanging in the balance.

"Issei?" Rias said hoping everything was over now.

"Let's go back home Rias. All of us." Issei said his hand on Ophis' shoulder as the battle finally came to an end.


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: A special delivery, Issei's well-earned rest.

 **Sorry for the delay guys, I couldn't figure out how to continue, but I finally have an idea for this chapter for now. Plus I've been going through some major personal stuff. But I'm all better now :D. I will not upload the next chapter, unless I am certain that I can deliver a good one. Thanks for understanding, and enjoy the next chapter** **.Attack on DxD and my new project are in progress. Finally, I have just realised after re-reading this story, I have noticed that I have been spelling both Hyodo and Ddraig wrong. And as a high school DxD devoted fan, I apologise… Okay enjoy the next chapter** **.**

After fighting a valiant battle against the hero Cao Cao and calming down the berserk infinity dragon, Issei Hyodo is taking this day to catch up on some well-earned rest.

As a result of the diablos dragon power he used in his previous battle, Issei was exhausted. The second they all returned home, the Sekiryutei collapsed onto his bed, drifting peacefully into dreamland.

In fact, the power took its toll to the point Rias actually woke up before him. And if that wasn't unusual enough, Issei was showing no signs of getting up.

The Sekiryutei who is normally an early riser, was sleeping like a baby. Which ironically, his and Rias' babies were awake.

Rias found this troubling at first, Issei wasn't one to sleep in, and not even the sounds of his chattering twins could awaken him from his slumber.

Rias contemplated whether to wake Issei or not. However, after reflecting on recent events, Rias decided against it. She was certain that Issei had done more than enough to earn a lazy day.

The crimson queen stared at Issei as he slept, watching his chest elevate as he inhaled and descend as he peacefully exhaled. The mere act of watching him sleep, leaving her relaxed and at peace.

Rias gave her relaxed husband a kiss on the cheek, and with a huge struggle, left the bed, away from his warmth. After bathing the twins together and getting them both dressed, Rias with the help of another early riser Akeno, took them downstairs into the kitchen.

Akeno cradled little Ryujin in her arms snuggly and cosy. Feeling a sense of nostalgia as she rocked him back and forth.

Just one look at his innocent smile was enough to relieve Akeno's exhaustion of the day, his gentle hazel eyes staring directly at her.

Both Ryujin and Risa were three months old now, growing at a rapid rate due to their parent's powerful genes.

Little Ryujin's crimson hair was growing nicely showing true resemblance to both his mother and father. Likewise, Risa was the spitting image of her mum and dad. Both born with different hair and eye colour.

Akeno was suddenly dragged away from her day dreaming when she felt something touch her chest.

The baby devil boy tapped on Akeno's chest and looked directly at her.

"Ara, do you want to suck on aunty Akeno's breasts for a change? You certainly take after your daddy don't you?" Akeno said starting to unbutton her top.

"Akeno! You're taking it too far!" Rias said suddenly turning around with little Risa in her arms.

The tiny infant laughed cheerfully at her mummy's funny expression and the fun spin she just did.

"I'm sorry Rias. But he clearly is Issei-kun's son if he wants to play with my boobies too." Akeno teased making Rias go redder.

"Just feed Ryujin his bottle" Rias said after making two bottles for each of them.

"What's the big deal Rias? I bet you let Issei drink your breast milk as well?" Akeno said making Rias blush, a certain memory coming to mind.

"Did I guess right?" Akeno said in a teasing fashion.

Luckily for Rias, the doorbell rang, giving her the escape rope she needed.

"Excuse me I have to get that." Rias said with reddened cheeks as she rushed to get the door.

The crimson queen practically sprinted out of the kitchen when she answered the door.

"Are you Mrs Gremory?" The courier asked, holding a clipboard in his hand.

Being asked that question always made Rias smile. Just the thought that she was living the dream, married to the man of her dreams with two beautiful children.

"That's me." Rias said with a huge smile on her face.

"I've got a delivery for Mr Gremory, is he available?" The courier said gesturing to a caged box next to him.

"Sorry, he's not available right now. I can sign it for him if that's okay?" Rias asked curious to what was inside the box.

"Of course. Oh, just to let you know, he's been on some sedatives, so he may be a bit feral and aggravated.

The courier opened the crate and made a quick getaway to the underworld before the beast could emerge from his cage.

Rias heard the snarling and growling of the beast as it came out from the shadows.

"Fenrir!" Rias thought to herself as the divine creature approached her.

Fenrir growled, showing off his sharp fangs as he approached the ruin queen.

Rias immediately got into a fighting stance and prepared for battle.

When the strangest thing happened.

The aggressive Fenrir suddenly turned silent, his eyes fixed on Rias' hand, his snout positioned closer.

Fenrir stopped walking and sniffed Rias' hand, the rage fuelled tiredness suddenly fading away.

Rias felt Fenrir's tongue on her hand, noticing his sudden change in behaviour.

Without so much as an invitation, Fenrir took off at full speed into the house, following the lingering scent of the Sekiryutei which he caught off of Rias.

Rias chased after the swift creature, fearing that Fenrir had now picked up Issei's scent and was now preparing to finish the job.

However, to Rias' surprise, it was the exact opposite. Fenrir was now acting like a real dog, approaching his master's side and climbing on to the mattress.

Rias breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Fenrir sleeping soundly next to Issei brought a smile to her face.

Issei had finally got the dog he had always wanted.

Once again Rias found herself being pulled towards Issei's side, his sleeping face making her want to pounce on him and never let him go.

But alas, Rias had to let him rest, she could not be selfish this time.

Just then an idea popped into Rias' head. The excited devil woman raced towards the other bedroom's in the house, rounding up the rest of the girls still inside their rooms.

On the other hand, there was one particular resident of the Hyodo household, who wasn't very fond of the sudden noisiness.

The ancient infinity dragon reverted from her sleeping position, removing her arms from around her legs, and retracting her head away from the wall she leant against.

Ophis had a perfectly sized queen size bed, one with maximum comfort. Regardless, Ophis slept against the wall in a foetal position. But the silence never came for her.

And being awoken by the enthusiastic wife of the Sekiryutei, did not help matters at all.

All she wanted was to return to the dimensional gap, she didn't want to deal with this world anymore.

Just as the ancient dragon was about to shelter herself back into her own world of silence, a knock disrupted her meditative state.

Uroboros, stood up and proceeded to open her bedroom door.

On the other side of the door, a friendly blonde haired girl was there to greet her.

"Umm, sorry to bother you Ophis-san, but… We're all going to do some baking downstairs, and we were wondering if you would like to join us?" Asia said feeling very nervous.

Asia only received blank silence in response.

"Umm, we're making cookies and cake as well?" Asia said suddenly getting a reaction from her.

Ophis didn't say a word, but her face reacted after Asia mentioned cookies.

Like the child she appeared to be, her emotions were an open book.

The infinity dragon grabbed Asia's hand and nodded her head.

"That's great, let's go." Asia said with a huge smile.

Whilst the Sekiryutei continued to sleep peacefully, the rest of the house was completely awake and on the job.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Rias asked, addressing it to all who now stood in the kitchen.

"Almost, I figured we may need some reinforcements, so I called Irina." Xenovia said referring to her angel friends sword skills.

"Great idea Xenovia, we'll need all of the help we can get." Rias said putting on an apron as well as giving one to everyone else.

Moments later, the ace of Michael's forces, entered through the Hyodo residence double doors.

"Irina, thanks for coming round on such short notice." Xenovia said greeting her at the door.

"No problem Xenovia, what's with the get up? What are we doing?" Irina inquired noticing everyone in the kitchen was wearing an apron excluding her.

"We're going to make Issei a feast fit for a king!" Rias said feeling determined and ready to rumble.

"Oh sounds fun! Count me in! I'll cook Issei food full of god's love. Amen!" Irina chimed in, making her own apron, donning her halo.

And with all of the combatants set at their stations, the maidens began their cook off.

Asia and Ophis got to work on making the sweets. Asia was prepping the dough, whilst the ancient dragon used a dragon shaper cookie cutter, her face looking expressionless, but nonetheless her eyes sparkled.

Xenovia and Irina put their blade skills to the test, cutting the vegetables up.

"Not bad Irina." Xenovia said complimenting Irina's knife skills.

"Ha-ha thank you Xenovia. But I'm just getting started!" Irina said enthusiastically.

"Interesting, it's a showdown Irina!" Xenovia said, completely forgetting the real purpose of the day.

Rossweisse and Koneko worked on the various starter courses, whilst Rias and Akeno worked on the main course.

Akeno found her gaze returning towards the twins who were now sleeping soundly in their play pen. And for the second time today, Akeno managed to catch Rias completely off guard.

"Say, which one of us is going to have a child with Issei-kun next?" Rias almost dropped the fried chicken that she had spent quite some time preparing.

"What are you saying all of a sudden Akeno?!" Rias said feeling her face begin to match the shade of her hair.

"Well, you promised us that you would share Issei between us." Akeno said making Rias speechless.

"Did I? I wonder now?" Rias said trying to dodge the issue by returning to her cooking.

"Without a moment of doubt in her mind, Akeno flipped up Rias, skirt and revealed her bare legs to all who stood in the kitchen.

"I wonder, did you forget about the pact we all made Rias? How we all swore to love Issei, to always protect him and make sure he is never sad again?" Akeno said revealing her own crimson dragon tattoo.

"Me too! I also want to marry Issei-san!" Asia said almost knocking the flour on top of Ophis. Who continued to cut out dragon shaped cookies in the dough.

Rias breathed out a huge sigh, recalling the promise that Akeno spoke of so passionately.

"I… I understand…. But I'll always be Issei's first wife! Don't forget that okay?! You can't take my Issei away from me! No matter what!" Rias replied getting obsessive over her sleeping already her's husband.

After a brief moment of silence dispersed throughout the room, Akeno once again begun a conversation.

"So? Who will be next to have Issei-kun's child?" Akeno said addressing the topic to the other girls as opposed to Rias who went back to cooking for Issei.

"Oh? Can I get in on this contest?" A hidden voice, quickly revealing herself.

"The chaos karma dragon Tiamat?! What are you doing here?" Xenovia said getting ready to turn her knife on the intruder.

"You're not here to attack Issei-san again, are you?" Asia enquired feeling very nervous despite herself standing next to a much more powerful dragon.

"I was just passing through the neighbourhood and I smelled something delicious, so here I am." Tiamat said quite boldly.

"Well I guess that's okay… But you have to help out too!" Rias practically commanded feeling a huge surge of power within her, her mission to please her husband burning strongly within her.

"That seems fair I guess…" Tiamat said using her sensitive nose to help tell when most of the food was done, so as to not let simply distractions burn it.

"Okay, so who is in charge of the drinks?" Rias asked realising that food wasn't the only key contributing factor for a delicate feast.

"Ahem, if it's drinks you require, then I can serve some of my special tea…." Another voice said causing all by their stations to turn around once again.

"Ravel? What are you doing here?" Rias said confused as to why the little sister of Raiser Phenix was here.

"How did you get inside?" Xenovia asked feeling suddenly conscious of the houses security.

"Ara, perhaps there is a giant hole in the house somewhere." Akeno said with a huge grin.

"Very funny Akeno." Rias replied.

"Actually, there is a huge hole at the back of the house…. That's how I got in." Ravel said now bringing her tea set out from a magic circle.

"Since when was there a hole in the house?!" Rias said feeling very confused right now.

"I'm sorry Rias…. That is actually my fault. I got a bit too carried away with my training this morning. I went to go clean myself up, and I must have completely forgotten about it afterwards…" Koneko replied feeling very embarrassed right now.

"I'll go and repair the walls." Rossweisse said feeling confident with her magical reserves, as opposed to her culinary skills.

"So who gets to become Issei Kun's next wife Rias?" Akeno said making Rias blush again.

"Oh? Is it a competition for the Sekiryutei then? If that's the case…. I'll fight all of you!" Tiamat said starting to get excited.

"Let's just let Issei decide okay?!" Rias said making certain that the blood thirsty Tiamat didn't start a grand battle right here in the kitchen.

"Yes, that sounds good to me." Akeno said with a huge smile, taking Rias seriously.

"Jeez Akeno…. Okay everyone, we're almost finished now, let's do our best and finish our Sekiryutei's feast!" Rias cheered inspiring the rest of the cooks to finish the banquet.

Meanwhile, a stray intruder snuck into Issei's room and stared at the Sekiryutei whilst he slept.

"How can you be so calm, when an entire army is trying to kill you?" Ophis barely muttered under her breath.

"Because I have something to protect." A voice replied making Ophis almost jump.

The Sekiryutei sat up from his mattress and stared directly at the infinity dragon.

"And how will you protect them, from a destructive and violent world?" Ophis said almost with curiosity.

"I don't know. The enemies I face, are becoming stronger and stronger, sometimes I'm not even sure that I will be able to make it out of there alive. However, I don't care if the odds are stacked against me, I have people I care about. My loved ones, who I have sworn to protect. And as long as I am still breathing, I will protect all of you. That includes you Ophis." Issei said making the infinity dragon stare at him blankly.

"I wouldn't get so relaxed if I were you Sekiryutei….. It's not only the Chaos brigade that you have to fear….. The apocalyptic beast shall awaken again…. Trihexa shall wipe out all of existence." Ophis said as she left the room.

Issei took a moment to process Ophis' warning. She was right after all, there would come a time where Issei would have to fight against the 666 beast, and he had no idea how he would be able to get out of that situation alive.

Issei's worrisome thoughts suddenly dispersed, a delicious fragrance awakened his dragon appetite.

The Sekiryutei dressed quickly, sending a strong gust of wind down the stairs as he raced towards the mouth-watering aroma.

"Ara, looks like Issei-kun is up now." Akeno said being the first to notice Issei's sudden arrival.

"What is all of this?" Issei asked both with sheer joy and confusion.

"What does it look like silly? It's your celebration feast, a gift from us to you, for once again saving us from a powerful enemy." Rias said making Issei smile.

Issei went around the room, offering hugs and kisses to his peerage members.

"Tiamat, Ravel, Irina, it's nice to see you are all doing well!" Issei said with his signature grin.

"Lord Issei, would you like some tea?" Ravel asked offering him some of her special brewed tea.

"I would! Thanks Ravel, your tea always makes me feel alive again!" Issei said as he happily accepted the cup.

"Jeez Issei, don't stand up like that, sit down," Rias said guiding her husband to the end of the table, a delectable mountain of food standing in front of him.

"Tiamat, I'm glad to see your injuries are healing." Issei said seeing the chaos karma dragon in the corner of the room.

"You're damn right Sekiryutei. It's all because you took too long to get back, that I was forced to protect your friends." Tiamat said putting on a tough persona.

"I'm very grateful for all of your help." Issei said smiling towards her.

With the star of the party finally awake and seated, the rest of the group sat around the colossal dining table and began the feast.

Issei had no idea how hungry he actually he was, the second that Rias' special made fried chicken touched his lips, Issei began to devour what remained of the food in front of him.

The Sekiryutei recalled once more, the words that Ophis said to him about the destructive world they lived in. And as Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia fought to feed the hungry Sekiryutei, he thought to himself that he would protect everyone here, no matter the cost.

He vowed to make every single girl there happy, no matter what happens.

 **Hi guys, sorry for the delay, but the chapter is finally done! I was thinking of an idea for the rest of the Gremory girls. Please feel free to say no, but I was thinking of Issei getting married to the rest of the girls in one huge wedding. Issei goes to ask permission from each guardian or parent of the girl. For example, Barakiel for Akeno, and Kuroka for Koneko. Please let me know what you think, but there are two more major battles for us to conquer before this story ends.**


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Gremory corp founded! A father and a sister's threatening love.

A new dawn has emerged upon the Gremory household. All residents were both awake and alert, prepared to face the coming day.

However, today was no ordinary day.

Today marked the grand opening of a new establishment within the country.

Gremory Corp. And the boss of this upstarting company, is none other than the master of the house and to those whom lived within its walls.

The Sekiryutei or as most people know him, Issei Hyoudou-Gremory.

After leaving school with outstanding grades, Issei had been gifted with the keys to the company's doors, along with the entire operation itself.

Sirzechs the demon lord of the underworld, gave this opportunity to Issei. Giving him a new trial to achieve.

Issei accepted this job gladly, and now, he was suiting himself up for his new battlefield.

Meanwhile, a pair of two keen eyes stared at him unbeknownst to Issei who believed that Rias and Akeno were still asleep.

The Sekiryutei tightened his tie, elevating it towards his top button.

Turning around to face behind him, Issei said….

"Come on ladies time to wake up."

To portray their disguise that they were still asleep, Rias and Akeno kept their eyes shut whilst Issei looked over towards them.

Issei grinned and made his way to the bedroom door.

"Alright then, but the first to get ready to go, will be able to sit in the passenger seat…." Issei said reaching for the door handle.

And then like a bunch of startled cats, Akeno and Rias leaped from the mattress.

"Out of my way Akeno! The one who belongs at Issei's side is me!" Rias screamed running down the corridor ahead of the slightly slower to act contestant.

"You're always so stingy Rias! It's my turn today!" Akeno yelled as they both practically kicked down the bathroom door.

Issei grinned twirling his key chain with his finger.

"Well that seemed to have went well." Issei said to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

After yet another lively morning feast for the Hyodo household, Issei, Rias and Akeno were out of the house.

Excluding Issei himself, the 3rd years of Kuoh academy, had one week left of exams before they could call themselves free.

Rias and Akeno ended up having a very close contest. Leaving the house in havoc and rubble, departing from its doors with Rias as the victor.

"Well then let's go ladies." Issei said gesturing to his new mode of transportation.

One of the many perks of Issei's new job, included a company car.

Nothing sporty, but a prestigious and classy black car. With tinted windows and the Gremory symbol on the hood of the car.

Today marked the grand opening of Gremory Corp. A newly constructed facility, which to the common bystander, was nothing more than a new travel agency, or a real estate office. However, to the specially selected, to who held the special contract flyers, down within the basement of this grand establishment, lay the devil branch HQ.

And the president also the owner of this vast business, was none other than the Sekiryutei himself.

With bystanders being easily caught up in between contract negotiations, Sirzechs decided this would be a much more practical way to carry out business. As opposed to journeying to their clients homes and as a result endangering both them and their families.

Customers for the devil branch HQ, are transported to the underground waiting room by touching the insignia on the distributed leaflets. However, in order to be transported, you one has to have a true desire which they need to fulfil.

This form of transport, leaves the secret entrance into Issei's office only accessible to his special team of employees.

Once a customer has been seen to and their desire has been granted, clients are then guided to a special underground train, which then takes them to the nearest train station. The train matches the appearance of most every day trains, to avoid suspicion and in order to keep things covert.

In order to access the hidden devil branch floor, specified employees, hand selected by Issei himself.

Once an employee of Issei's branch enters the elevator, they have three locks to bypass.

The first lock, is unlocked by a golden card key with the Gremory insignia. The second, is a voice activated system. After the card key is accepted, a voice will sound out and ask for your ID. Finally, if your voice ID is granted, one final retina scan is authorised. Once all three locks are accessed, the elevator will plummet towards the basement, the hidden access opened for the lift.

Due to the distance between both the university and Gremory Corp, Issei will take both Rias and Akeno to university and then will drive to work afterwards.

Issei's immaculate car pulled up towards the campus, its mighty engine roaring, transforming back down to a gentle purr when it began to decelerate and park.

"Okay ladies we're here safe and sound." Issei said pulling up to the curb.

"Thank you Issei, now do you have everything?" Rias asked playing the role of Issei's wife correctly.

"Yes Rias. It's all in here." Issei said gesturing to his briefcase.

"And your lunch? Did you remember to pick up off the table?" Rias asked.

"It's all here honey, don't worry." Issei said smiling back at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous for you!" Rias said feeling worried for him.

Issei leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"There is nothing to worry about sweetheart. I've got this. Now you go inside, and I'll pick you both up later." Issei said making Rias calm down.

All of a sudden, Issei felt a strong force grab hold of his tie, which began to pull him in another direction.

Before Rias had any time to react, Akeno stole Issei from her grasp pulling him into the back and forcing him on top of her.

The crafty fallen angel/ devil, slipped her tongue into the Sekiryutei's mouth.

"Hey wait Akeno! What do you think you are doing?!" Rias complained practically climbing in the back seat after them.

"That's it Issei-kun, touch me more." Akeno whispered forcing Issei's hand to her chest.

Issei felt his inner lust begin to take hold of him, finding himself being pulled in by Akeno's dominating personality.

Rias pouted pulling Akeno off of Issei, attracting her husband towards her instead. Enveloping the startled dragon wielder into a suffocating hug.

Rias let out a quiet moan feeling Issei's breath on her chest.

Issei on the other hand, both confused and thrilled by the sudden situation, felt relief upon knowing that nobody outside could see inside the car at this very moment.

Now it was Akeno's turn to pout. The devious female pressed her own chest against his back compressing into Issei. Sandwiching him in a tight hold, the females on either side of him, heating up due to the thrill of getting caught and their competitive spirit begging for Issei's attention.

The Sekiryutei felt the beast inside him begin to awaken, moments away from unleashing a mighty roar, its goal to fulfil Rias and Akeno's desires.

Issei tried once again, to try to reason with the emotional devil girls.

"Come on girls, your class will be starting soon." Issei said being smothered between their bodies.

Issei felt the animalistic urges inside of him, growing stronger and stronger. It was only a matter of time, before this new polished executive car, would transform into their bedroom back home.

Issei had to think fast, when suddenly an idea came to mind.

The Sekiryutei sprang into action! Forcing his tongue into Rias' mouth. The sudden strike caught Rias completely off guard. Issei stimulated Rias' nipples increasing the pleasure that she felt. Within seconds, Rias was left panting on the leather seats of the car. Her sexual arousal suddenly leaving her previously active body.

And with Rias calmed down and out of commission, it was Akeno's turn to be taken down.

The now calm and collected queens of Issei's peerage, left the car with smiles on their faces, kissing Issei on the cheek before leaving the car.

"Well then, I guess it's time to go to work." Issei said with an awkward chuckle, readjusting his tie.

Moments after Issei's early crazy escapade, the Sekiryutei pulled up to the entrance of Gremory Corp.

Issei entered his brand new establishment, being greeted by several employees of the upper branch. Several business men and women, approached Issei, shaking his hand, dressed in suits and fashionable classy uniforms.

Now, after exiting the elevator, Issei was at his office. His name branded on the door that stood in front of him.

Issei took a moment to relish in this chapter of his life. Wondering if his parents would be proud of him right now? And how much he wishes that they were still here.

Issei took a deep breath, and then slowly opened the door.

"Good morning Lord Issei, I have prepared your tea for you." A gentle and energetic voice said handing the Sekiryutei a cup as he began to sit down into his comfortable chair.

"Thank you Ravel, how is my schedule looking?" Issei said getting settled into his office.

After months of insisting and proving her worth, Ravel became Issei's manager and his secretary.

"It seems your only appointment has arrived already, he's in the waiting room right now." Ravel replied looking at the times on her clipboard.

"Excellent, thank you Ravel." Issei said knowing exactly who was waiting to see him.

Knowing full well that the first day of the company would be quiet and slow, despite this though, Issei knew he would have at least one appointment today. And this could possibly be the most appointment of his life.

"Can I bring you anything else Lord Issei?" Ravel kindly enquired preparing to get his guest for him.

"That's fine thank you Ravel." Issei said letting Ravel go out the door.

The door swung open again, this time in a much more aggressive manner.

"You better have a good reason for calling me here boy!" A thunderous voice echoed, slamming himself down into the opposite chair.

"I can definitely say, that this is a very important reason. I appreciate you coming all the way down here Baraqiel." Issei said looking Akeno's father directly in the eye.

"Then spit it out already! I haven't got all day!" Baraqiel bellowed slamming his fist on to Issei's desk.

"Are you sure I can't get you something to drink? A snack?" Issei asked trying to calm the tension in the room.

"Enough of your games Sekiryutei! Tell me what you want from me! Right now!" Baraqiel said growing further impatient.

"Very well, I'll get right to the point then." Issei said leaving a pause in the air.

"I wish to marry your daughter." Issei said making the tension much worse.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" Baraqiel yelled slamming his leg straight onto Issei's desk, splitting it in half.

Issei seeing this storm coming though, managed to anticipate the attack, evading it by somersaulting backwards.

The sound of thundering footsteps came rushing back into Issei's office.

"Is everything alright? I heard a crash?!" Ravel said suddenly stopping short when she felt the anger resonating from Baraqiel

"Everything's fine here Ravel. But I will need a new desk, and another cup of tea please?" Issei said with a smile gesturing to his demolished furniture and his shattered cup.

"I'll get right on it sir!" Ravel said rushing towards the exit again.

"Oh and Ravel, please press that button before you leave please? Thank you." Issei said pointing to a red button next to the light switch.

The button was slammed down by Ravel, the room suddenly beginning to glow and emit magic.

Before Ravel could even blink, Issei and Baraqiel, disappeared from her sight completely.

In a distant far away deserted area, Baraqiel stood against each other head to head.

The Sekiryutei and the vice governor general now stood within a literal desert. Sand scattered through the wind and lay beneath their feet. Not a human in site or a landmark to demolish. The perfect created space to fight at full power.

So that Gremory girl isn't enough for you now? Is that what you are saying?" Barakiel asked his question being met with complete silence in return.

"Did you think that I was just going to say, oh why didn't you say so? Oh lord and powerful Sekiryutei? And just hand her over to you just like that?! You won't take away my Akeno!" Barakiel raged still staring at Issei's blank expression.

"Of course not, in fact, I knew talking to you about this, would be very difficult. Which is why I transported us to this dimension. I knew from the moment that you entered my office that this meeting wouldn't be settled peacefully at all." Issei said changing his hair to a spiked up red, his eyes glowing the same emerald green of the heavenly dragon inside of his sacred gear.

"Your arrogance continues to anger me! Just who do you think you are?!" Barakiel thundered unleashing a ferocious bolt of lightning upon him.

With his dragon god overdrive mode activated, Issei managed to anticipate the lightning bolt and evade to the side with impeccable timing.

"You act as if you are some sort of hero! But you're just like every other devil I have ever met! You're just greedy! You want everything and you don't care about anybody else! You'll stop at nothing to get whatever you want!" Barakiel roared once again launching another lightning storm.

And as previously done before, Issei managed to dodge the attack again.

"I'm not joking about this. I'm doing this for Akeno! I want to make her happy!" Issei said with complete composure.

"Make her happy you say? You're just giving her false hope! You don't love her! And you can't give her what she needs!" Barakiel argued back successfully landed a punch on Issei's face.

The Sekiryutei turned his face back towards Barakiel meeting his furious gaze.

"I'm absolutely serious! I love her, and I want to do whatever it takes to make her happy!" Issei said back landing his own empowered fist square at Barakiel's nose.

"And just why, should I believe you!" Barakiel enquired slamming his forehead into Issei's.

"With all due respect sir, I owe Akeno my life!" Issei countered back slamming his fist into the fallen angels' stomach.

"And just what do you mean by that you little brat?!" Barakiel kicked Issei in the ribcage, sending him flying backwards. Unleashing a colossal lightning shower upon him.

The sand beneath them showered over Issei creating a sandstorm all around him.

"That's impossible! How did you manage to dodge all of them?!" Barakiel said now looking at a completely unharmed Issei.

"Are you ready to listen to me now?" Issei said the sandstorm now dispersed.

"Listen to you? There is nothing to hear! No more messing around with me Sekiryutei! If you don't drop this subject, I will kill you!" Baraqiel viciously replied unfurling his ten ginormous obsidian wings.

"I'm not messing around at all! Akeno saved my life when I was all alone! Everyone had forgotten who I was, and they all tried to kill me! Just when I was at the edge of my rope, she pulled me back and saved me! But if you won't believe my words, then we will do this your way! I will make you listen! With my power! Let's do it Ddraig!" Issei yelled a tower of flames surrounding him and shooting sky high.

(Welsh dragon! Balance breaker! Mode change! Diablos dragon!)

Issei felt alive once again, donning his newly accustomed armour, the crimson and black colour.

"I will make you listen to me Baraqiel! Or I will die trying!" Issei yelled feeling vastly empowered now.

"Then die!" Baraqiel yelled diving down towards him. His fist extended out towards the Sekiryutei.

Issei met Baraqiel's fist with his own. Causing a huge shockwave to erupt between the two.

And to Baraqiel's surprise, Issei pushed the giant soldier back, overpowering him.

"Don't get cocky brat! You can't defeat me!" Baraqiel roared blasting Issei with a huge mega blast.

"I'm not trying to defeat you! But you're not exactly giving me a choice!" Issei yelled launching a huge dragon shot back at him.

"What are your true intentions for my daughter?!" Baraqiel asked competing for superiority in the blast battle.

"I already told you, I'm in love with her! And I want to marry Akeno! I want to make her happy!" Issei yelled back boosting his power even further.

"And just what exactly do you know about my daughter! You just want to use her to fulfil your horrid desires! And that's the truth, isn't it?!" Baraqiel bellowed taking the moral high ground.

"I know her very well! Akeno always tries to be mature and calm, but really, she is still a normal woman, who worries about love and becomes depressed when something terrible happens. She seeks a dependence on somebody else, somebody to protect her and to love her! I want to be that man! I want to be the reason she smiles, I want to be the one who makes all of her dreams come true! And I swear on my life, that I would die protecting her! Akeno means a lot to me! And I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you!" Issei said his voice full of sincerity.

"You really care for her that much?" Baraqiel said his anger begin to withdraw.

"Of course! Like I said, I love her." Issei said calmly beginning to disperse his own tension.

All of a sudden, the glorious blast battle completely vanished. Both fighters giving up the struggle.

Baraqiel landed back on the ground and walked over to Issei.

The Sekiryutei seeing him come towards him, disengaged his armour and waited for him to talk.

"Are you truly serious about all of this?" Baraqiel asked once again.

"I am, I would die for her." Issei replied without a shred of doubt in his eyes.

"Well I am going to hold you to that Sekiryutei. Don't you dare make my Akeno cry! Or I will be coming for you." Baraqiel said after Issei pressed a button, from a remote in his pocket, returning them back to his office.

"You got it." Issei said having finally gotten through to him.

Baraqiel found this to be his cue to leave, and left through a magic circle that he had created.

Issei sat back in his chair, to his amazement, that his desk had already been replaced, and his old one, had been removed.

"As expected of Ravel. It's just a good thing that I hadn't had the chance to decorate yet." Issei said to himself now placing his pictures on his new desk.

The first was a photo of his parents and himself as a toddler. Issei looked at this photo happily, looking back at his first family.

The second photo, was a picture of him and Rias, as was the third photo and the fourth.

The third photo was a wedding photo, and the fourth was a picture of their loving family. A photo of Issei, Rias and the twins Ryujin and Risa.

And last but not least, was a photograph of his whole family, a picture of his peerage.

Issei looked at all of his photos, a certain silver haired cat girl coming to mind.

The Sekiryutei picked up his jacket and told Ravel that he was going out for a while.

And when Ravel asked where he was going exactly, Issei replied with….

"I'm going to look for Kuroka."

 **Chapter 41 is finally done! Sorry for the delay, but I have finally uploaded it. I have decided that because of the delay, and because I basically know what the next chapter is going to be about, that I will try upload the next chapter by the end of this week. Issei is going to personally visit all guardians or protectors of the girls in his peerage. With Baraqiel persuaded, next he will be going to visit Koneko's sister. Will she agree to his proposal? Or will Kuroka fight back just like Baraqiel? Find out in the next chapter** **.**


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Love for Shirone. Journey to the unknown chapel.

Night had fallen, the moon had now arisen. Twigs and branches crunched and cracked beneath the Sekiryutei's heavy feet. And as the Sekiryutei delved deeper and deeper into the woods, his destination had almost been reached.

Issei, cast aside the last of the hanging branches in his way, coming to a stop at a huge clearing in the middle of the forest.

The sound of approaching footsteps confirmed Issei's idea of where these people were gathering.

"Well, well, well. To what do we owe the pleasure? Oh great Sekiryutei?" Bikou enquired gripping his powerful staff firmly within his hands.

"At last, an opponent for my great holy sword Caliburn!" Arthur Pendragon stated as he brandished his blade.

Both Bikou and Arthur aimed to strike from both of Issei's sides.

A silence past between the three of them.

"Prepare for battle Sekiryutei!" Bikou said dashing towards the dragon king.

"You can't just come here and expect to leave unharmed!" Arthur bellowed aiming for the Sekiryutei.

The red dragon king sighed, his body undergoing his god drive metamorphosis.

"Sorry, but I'm not here for either of you!" Issei said grabbing Arthur's sword and Bikou's staff. Throwing them both to one side, crashing them both into nearby trees.

With his pursuers knocked out of commission and out of the fight, Issei pressed on towards a tall tree in front of him.

"As daring as always I see. It's nice to see you again Sekiryutei." A female voice stated above him.

"It's nice to see you to Kuroka." Issei replied keeping himself composed and at ease.

"Unfortunately, Vali isn't here to see you right now." Kuroka replied back.

"I didn't come here to see Vali, I came to see you." Issei said making Kuroka's mood drastically change.

"You certainly are bold aren't you? Have you finally fallen for my womanly charm dragon boy?" Kuroka said climbing down the tree and getting especially close to him.

"That's not why I'm here." Issei said following her every move.

"Come now, there is no need to be shy Sekiryutei." Kuroka said as she pressed herself against him.

"I came to talk to you about a serious matter, so please kindly give me some space." Issei shot back making Kuroka retreat to her tree branch.

The black cat woman lay on her side, her tail and her foot dangling down from the branch.

"Wow, such fire on your eyes! I think I'm starting to fall for you myself! So, what is this important matter?" Kuroka asked feeling like her animalistic self, playing with Issei, as if he was a mere mouse waiting to be consumed by her.;

"I came to talk to you about Koneko." Issei said making Kuroka suddenly sit up and straighten her back.

"Shirone?! What's wrong?! Is she sick?! Is she hurt?!" Kuroka asked clearly spooked by Issei's tone and his ominous sounding news.

"No, she's fine, I just came to you to talk about her." Issei said making Kuroka show another emotion.

"Eh?! Seriously?! Yes! Let's do it! I love talking about my little sister with others!" Kuroka said suddenly growing excited and showing true joy. Despite her comrades being taken out by the very person she was ready to engage in a discussion with.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about? Her cute ears? Her adorable habit of wrapping her tail around someone close to her when she's in her cat form? Do you want to see photos of her when she was younger?!" Kuroka said but Issei didn't say yes to any of the above.

"I came to discuss Koneko's future, and to get your blessing." Issei said making the tension in the woods erupt so suddenly. The air grew thin and the atmosphere was suffocating.

"Where are you going with this Sekiryutei?" Kuroka said suddenly dropping her voice a level.

"I came to ask you, as her sister, your permission to marry Koneko." Issei said a ferocious wind suddenly cascading through the leaves.

"I see now, you're planning to use my little sister as a bargaining chip is that it? Marrying her to form a truce between your clan and Vali's team. Is that it?" Kuroka asked anger welling up inside of her.

"That's not it at all! I assure you!" Issei replied failing to calm the feral cat lady down.

"It doesn't really matter why you are doing this, now does it? The bottom line here, is that you are trying to take Shirone away from me! Isn't it?!" Kuroka screamed an ominous and malicious aura emerging from her body.

"No! Of course not! Kuroka! Please listen to me!" Issei yelled an imminent fight beginning to unfold.

"No! I don't want to listen to you anymore! If anybody tries to take my adorable little sister away from me, regardless of who they are, I….. Will… Kill them!" Kuroka yelled her claws extended out and her inner ferocity suddenly unleashed.

Issei's god drive managed to enable him to dodge the first deadly strike that threatened to pierce his heart.

But Kuroka advanced once again. Her claws attempting to sever Issei's head from its shoulders.

Weaving his head back and forth, Issei dodged strike after strike. Her movements suddenly becoming more predictable.

Kuroka's inner rage began to slow down her attacks, making her moves robotic and follow a simple pattern.

In fact, even without Issei's enhanced reflexes from his god drive, he would still be able to dodge her attacks effortlessly.

The Sekiryutei took advantage of Kuroka's sluggish attacks and grabbed her extended arm. Kuroka found herself airborne the second Issei threw her from the ground towards a nearby tree.

Fortunately for Kuroka though, her cat like nimble reflexes allowed her to rotate her body in time to land safely. Her tail managing to catch the hanging branch.

"Damn you, I'll tear you to shreds!" Kuroka said feeling a burning rage inside of her.

"Good grief, are all of these meetings going to escalate like this?" Issei said activating his sacred gear.

(Boost!)

The infuriated Kuroka transformed into her twin tail form, launching herself from the branch she stood upon.

"Here she comes Ddraig!" Issei said preparing to counter her.

(I'm ready any time partner!)

Somersaulting from the tree, Kuroka attempted to kick Issei, bringing both of her legs down onto his head.

Issei evaded to the side, ramming his knee into her solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her, giving Issei the chance to follow up his attack with a side kick.

Kuroka rotated her body grinding her feet into the ground to stop her ascent.

Kuroka threw a punch towards Issei. But the Sekiryutei met her fist for fist, easily overpowering her and sending her backwards again.

This time, Kuroka tried kicking the red dragon.

However, Issei grabbed her outstretched leg and once again threw her towards another tree.

But this time, Kuroka took advantage of the trees durability, springing directly from it, moving into attack once again. Reverting to her stronger fighting style. Her anger no longer clouding her judgement.

"I've got you now!" Kuroka bellowed hitting Issei with a direct magic circle at point blank range.

Nevertheless, Kuroka's look of pure joy, quickly shifted to one of confusion and despair.

Issei didn't even attempt to block Kuroka's attack. Almost certain that he would not be hurt by its power.

"But how? That was a direct hit?" Kuroka said still unable to comprehend Issei's toughness.

"I wished to settle this peacefully, but it seems that will no longer be possible. Balance break!" Issei yelled his armour beginning to materialise.

(Welsh dragon balance breaker!)

After the wall of flames had faded, Kuroka ironically felt a chill down her spine.

That same intimidating dragon stared back at her, the same dragon who completely overpowered her.

The cautious girl felt a sudden need to escape, as if her previous anger was never there to begin with.

Kuroka put a lot of power into her legs and fled from the scene.

"You won't get away! Mode change! Star sonic booster!" Issei said shed pieces of his armour to focus solely on speed.

(Mode change, Welsh sonic boost knight!)

Issei after shedding the excess pieces of his armour, picked up a huge increase in speed, immediately catching the escaping Kuroka.

"Are you ready to stop this, and listen?" Issei said stopping Kuroka.

"Get away from me!" Kuroka said trying to run away again.

"No I won't run! My resolve is strong and I intend to prove it to you!" Issei said making Kuroka angry again.

"Stop saying that! I won't let you take away my Shirone!" Kuroka screamed, on the attack once again.

(Mode change Dragonic Rook)

Issei caught Kuroka's punch using the formidable defence of his rook form.

"Take this! Solid impact!" Slamming his strengthened and armoured fist into Kuroka.

Issei smashed his powerless opponent into the ground, gracefully making his descent as he transformed back into his queen form.

"I guess it's over, thank goodness, I didn't want to have to go further than queen in this fight." Issei commented.

All of a sudden, a huge spike in Kuroka's energy caused great concern for the previously relieved Sekiryutei.

"Won't…. Won't….. I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!" Kuroka screamed suddenly shooting towards Issei, taking him completely off guard.

Issei found himself in a tight stranglehold now, his body being lifted up off the ground by an extraordinary and unexpected power.

"That's right! No more talking from you! Just shut up and fall prey to my power!" Kuroka said suddenly becoming manic and corrupted by this unknown power.

Before Issei could argue against her accusations, magic circles surrounded him from all directions, Purple chains began to bind him and secure him in one place.

"Now then, let's see what your true intentions really are!" Kuroka said focusing her magic power on Issei's mind to read his deepest thoughts.

However, what Kuroka saw within the Sekiryutei's mind, was both unexpected and too hard for her to swallow.

The very first thing that Kuroka saw, was the laughter and smile of her little sister.

Hundreds of images from Issei's memories shot straight into Kuroka's own mind.

Her sister climbing on Issei's head trying to steal the popcorn that landed on his hand during the date, watching an MMA fight.

Koneko sleeping on Issei's lap, whilst he stroked her hair.

The Sekiryutei saving her from constant peril, putting his own life at risk to protect her.

But one memory in particular rattled Vali's Nekomata. It was the picnic that her sister and the Sekiryutei went on after the MMA fight, she personally remembers following them on that day as they went into the woods.

She recalls seeing Shirone smile so widely, enjoying Issei's company and the food that he fed to her.

Kuroka remembered the dark emotions that she felt that day as she watched them from a nearby tree. Hatred, jealousy, possessive, and murderous. She remembers stealing the basket away from them and rushing off into the woods, she wanted more than anything to incinerate the basket, enraged that the Sekiryutei was making her sister feel like this when she herself felt so lonely, so afraid to reform a properly sisterly bond with her. She wanted more than anything to take her away from there, put her in a bag and take her far away, to a place where nobody would ever find them.

But as much as it pained her to admit, her sister wouldn't forgive her, if she ever did something like that.

But Kuroka was frightened, frightened that her power would corrupt her and Shirone again, terrified that she would kill someone, everyone that Koneko cared about.

Kuroka saw Koneko's smile one final time, when suddenly everything went black.

Issei fell to one knee grabbing hold of his throat, concentrating the flow of his breathing.

The chains no longer bound the Sekiryutei, and just when he was wondered why the chains had disappeared, the sound of Kuroka's outcry answered his question for him.

"SHIRONE!" Kuroka screamed unleashing a tempest of tainted and darkened aura.

"This is not good!" Issei said feeling a familiar and nostalgic sensation.

(Partner? Can you feel it too?)

"Yeah I can feel it Ddraig. It's just like… It's just like my berserk juggernaut drive!" Issei said as just as he did before, Kuroka underwent a transformation.

Towering above him now, no longer shared a shred of humanity.

Its blood thirsty eyes and razor sharp blades for teeth, salivating at the mere sight of the Sekiryutei.

Kuroka had transformed into some kind of monster. A demonic giant black cat which like the whip, had nine wriggling tails.

If Issei had dodged a second later, who knows what would have happened to him, after the demonic cat suddenly advanced.

It's not just her speed, she's also powered up. The lively and healthy tress became parched and dried up. Their vivid and beautiful colours became faded and dull.

"Kuroka stop this! You can't let your power ruin your life again!" Issei shouted suddenly having to avoid all nine of her tails. Each one as mighty and tremendous just like the fox maiden of Kyoto, Yasaka.

"It's no use, she can't hear me any longer!" Issei said as he tried to formulate a plan his head.

(What should we do partner? We can't leave her like this, she's too dangerous!)

"I know, but she won't listen to me right now, she's absorbed by too much power. In this state there is no way I can….." Suddenly a thought entered Issei's head.

"Power? That's it! I'll be borrowing your power Vali!" Issei said transforming the crimson gauntlet on his right hand to one of silver.

(I see, good thinking partner! But you'll have to touch her first before divine dividing takes effect.)

"I know, which is why I'll use that power again." Issei said great red appearing in his mind.

(Twice in one day? That's dangerous partner!)

"If I don't use it now, I may not be able to return home alive. And the last thing I want to do, is selfishly sacrifice myself and upset those waiting for me back home!" Issei said preparing the power up.

(Then why don't you use your king form instead?)

"And what if that doesn't work? It takes a while to gather this much energy. If I waste it on king and it's not enough to stop her, then it's all over!"

(Partner, alright then! I'm with you every step of the way! Mode change!)

"DIABLOS DRAGON!" they both shouted in unison surrounding the area with a new, overpowering aura.

In comparison, Kuroka's berserk aura was a rain shower and Issei's was a raging storm.

"Se…ki…ryu…tei?" The demon uttered recognising Issei's aura now it was no longer being masked by her own power.

Issei stared at the current threat in front of him.

(Good the transformation was a success, now you just need to)

"That's the first hit" Issei said moving beyond Ddraig's expectations.

[Divide]

(Wha…)

Ddraig was lost for words watching his host carry on a relentless combo hitting Kuroka so fast that he had already struck her 20 times.

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

(For goodness sake, just when I think you longer have any surprises left for me, you do it again and again. How did you master this form so quickly?)

Ddraig stated with sincere pride.

"I'm not done yet! This isn't enough, I can't afford to let my guard down just yet!" Issei said rushing into Kuroka's close quarters, followed by an uppercut to which made her took off into a rapid ascension.

Issei pursued his mid-air opponent, driving his fists into her stomach in an accelerated fashion. Each blow pushing her higher and higher.

Issei deployed his powerful wings taking air superiority and flew above her.

With the high ground now his to exploit, Issei slammed Kuroka back down to the ground with an axe kick.

"Let's give this a try shall we?" Issei said positioning both his boosted gear and his replica white dragon gauntlet together, one on top of the other.

With the power of the dragon shot and Albion's dividing power, Issei created….

"Divide shot!" A silver laser beam mixed with a crimson aura, shone down from the heavens above.

Kuroka, mesmerised by the blinding light and the constrictions of her powers, fell prey to the overwhelming attack.

As if he predicted this outcome from the beginning, Issei's divide shot reverted Kuroka back to her normal form.

Issei swooped down and caught Vali's Nekomata and stopped her hitting the ground.

With a minute and a half left to spare, Issei powered down from his Diablos form and touched ground with Kuroka in his arms.

The cat woman's eyes began to flicker looking up at the man she just tried to kill.

"Issei Hyoudou?" Kuroka said noticing she was very much alive.

"Kuroka. Thank goodness you're alright." Issei said slowly helping her stand up.

After Issei helped Kuroka until she could stand again, Issei turned to walk away.

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder stopped his movements.

"Okay… I understand it very clear now." Kuroka said in a friendly manner.

"What do you mean?" Issei said looking over his shoulder.

A strong force pulled Issei towards them like a magnet on metal.

"Take care of my Shirone for me! And make her happy okay?" Kuroka said feeling surprisingly happy.

"I got it, you have my word." Issei said understanding her feelings clearly.

"But just remember young dragon boy, Koneko's older sister is here too you know. And whenever you change your mind, I'll let you play with me all night long." Kuroka said nestling Issei in her chest, licking his cheek to declare him as her future mate.

Issei was heading home, finally after a long day.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Lord Issei, I found the information you requested of me."

"Oh really? You've got an address?"

Ravel gave Issei proper co-ordinates making it much easier to teleport than to exhaust himself by flying.

However, just before Issei left, he made sure to drink a bottle of phoenix tears courtesy of Ravel herself. The Sekiryutei had a feeling, he was about to walk into enemy territory. And he was going to be at a huge disadvantage.

Within a flash of light, Issei was now at his destination.

And as he approached the quiet village, he could the stares piercing the back of his skull. They all knew, what he was, he could tell by the fear and disgust upon their faces.

After a short distance, Issei had found the place he was looking for.

A distant chapel on top of a hill stood out to him as he passed the flourishing flowers on his way.

Issei used the knocker on the huge wooden doors, and awaited for the person he wished to give a piece of his mind.

"Hello my child, how may I help you?" A friendly sister asked as she looked at the rugged looking young adult.

"Are you Sister Margaret?" Issei asked knowing full well who he was talking to.

"Why yes child, I am. What can I do for you?" The sister once again replied.

"I'm here in regards to Asia Argento, do you remember her?" Issei asked, causing the sister to look shocked and sad so suddenly.

"I see." She bluntly replied.

"I can tell by your reaction, that you remember her? She was a little girl abandoned by her mother at this church. She told me that she was raised by a church and that she was very happy to do gods work for those in need." Issei said starting to let out the anger in his voice.

"Yes, I know who you are talking about." Sister Margaret replied a shred of guilt in her tone.

"Then I can assume that you know what I am as well? Seeing as you scrutinised her so badly for saving someone of my kind?" Issei said hitting a nerve.

"Yes, I know what you are. A devil am I correct?" Sister Margaret said clutching the crucifix around her neck nervously.

"Yes that's right I'm a devil." Issei said clearly aggravated bringing up this subject.

"Are you here to kill me, my child?" Sister Margaret replied almost as if she felt she deserved it.

"Not even close. I came here because I know Asia has no family around anymore, and I'd die before I go talk to her mother who abandoned her here in the first place." Issei said easing the sister's guard.

"Then what can I do for you young man?"

"Please call me Issei, it will make this a lot easier." Issei said.

"Very well, and can I do for you Mr Issei?"

"I came here, to speak to you as the person who raised Asia Argento. I wish to marry her and I came for your blessing." Issei said asking with sincerity and good manner.

"My, that's wonderful! I'm so glad that Asia is still alive and well. And the fact that you came all the way out here to find us for our blessing, proves to me you are a good man. I could not be happier with who Asia has crossed paths with. I pray for your happiness." Sister Margaret said.

Issei bowed his head and proceeded to leave, but something at the back of his mind told him that he was letting this woman off too easily.

With frightening speed, Issei returned his gaze back to the sister his ears filled with tears.

"I thought I would be able to leave here without saying this, but it's all your fault! It's your fault that Asia has suffered so much in her life! You said it yourself, Asia was a good girl. She's kinder than anyone I have ever met, and she used her sacred gear to help others. And yet, when she heals a demon without even knowing so herself, you cast her out and branded her a witch! You let them take her! You let the fallen angels get their claws into her and put her in danger!" Issei said picturing the same girl who killed his parents caring for Asia.

"You're right, it's as you say, and we sent her away. It's our fault that she had no family, no friends to look after her. And for that, I ask for your forgiveness." Sister Margaret said bowing her head onto the ground, as she prayed on her knees.

"You don't need my forgiveness. It's like you said, I'm a devil." Issei said leaving the sister who angered him on the ground.

"Oh and one last thing, Asia healed that demon without even a consideration to who or what he was. He didn't see the demon that you all saw and who refused to help him. She saw a dying creature and she helped them. If you ask me, Asia is the true saint, not you or anyone else in that church. Don't worry, I'll take care of Asia from now on. So you can stop worrying about your judgement coming for you. I'll love Asia, and I'll never let her go. Not like you did." Issei said clearly reminding everyone that he was in fact a devil.

Even though Issei tried to nice and friendly to anyone he meets, he truly could not forgive the evil and pain that this church had caused to Asia. Part of him wanted to burn it down, leave it in ashes. But he knew better. That would not make Asia happy in the slightest. Even if Asia forgave those people for the cruelties that befell her, Issei would not. Because there is some evil, that can never be forgiven, even for a devil themselves.

 **Phew, it got a little dark there at the end xD But this truly, I believe is what Issei thinks of the people that branded Asia and exiled her. I mean come on, he's a devil now, nothing is stopping him from being true to his self. And remember, Issei took Asia in, when she had no one but the broken remains of the church to comfort her. If you don't like this outcome, then I'm sorry. But I personally believe, this is a good way to give both Issei and Asia closure on this matter. Okay, so Issei has gained permission for Akeno, Koneko and Asia's hand in marriage. So who should I do next? Xenovia or Rossweisse? Or should I do both? I was thinking Griselda Quarta for Xenovia, and Odin for Rossweisse, but let's face it, that would just get a funny reaction from Odin xD. Anyway, that's chapter 42 finally done!**


	45. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! Thanks again for your constant support, and for continuing to read my story. I've been watching the anime weekly (High school DxD hero), and in fact, Issei's slow progression with Rias is one of the main reasons that I began writing this fan fiction series. I never would have thought that this story that I decided to write on a whim, would become such a huge hit on my page :P. And I plan to write a sequel to this one as well** **. But I may take a break after this story has finished. Just so I can get some constructed ideas and a basis for the plot.**

 **Also for those who were asking about Issei and Rossweisse, I believe that Issei marrying her along with Xenovia, Akeno, Koneko and Asia. Is completely justified, it would be even worse for Rossweisse who is already insecure within herself, to be the only girl not married to Issei. Issei hopes to build a harem with all of the girls to make them all happy. Nevertheless, Rias will always be Issei's main wife. So if you were hoping that Rias would be replaced by any other girl, sorry that won't be happening in my story. If you have any other questions, please feel free to comment or message me.**

 **Anyway…..**

 **Once again, apologies for the delay, I couldn't decide how to test Issei against Xenovia's guardian but I have now. It's also hard for me to get motivated during the holidays lol.**

 **On another note, I hope to upload the next chapter for my kenichi fan fiction, my attack on DxD story, and possibly if I can, my bleach and fairy tail story. I'm sorry again for leaving most of my other stories unfinished, but this story here, has become my main priority. But rest assured, I will get back to them. And please by all means, if you have any ideas for any of my novels, feel free to send them in** **.**

Chapter 43: The key to a Valkyries heart. Issei's heavenly trial.

A day has passed since the Sekiryutei has tracked down and spoken to those closest to Akeno, Asia, and Koneko. And after fighting with Baraqiel, Kuroka and speaking to the head sister of Asia's former home, Issei has only two more blessings to acquire.

After dropping off Rias and Akeno, barely escaping before he was captured and imprisoned by the two queens themselves, Issei drove to work. Beginning his second day.

The Sekiryutei exchanged pleasantries with the doorman and other staff members who came to greet him.

Issei made his way down the secret passage in the elevator shaft, a special floor only those selected by the president himself, could know of let alone go to this secret facility.

The Sekiryutei got out of the lift and opened the door to his office. His faithful hound joyfully greeting him as he came to the door.

After Issei's confrontation with Baraqiel, Ravel suggested bringing Fenrir to the office to guard Issei should an assassination attempt occur.

But Issei wasn't entirely opposed to this idea. He enjoyed his furry friends company.

A knock on the door made the wolf alert and focused.

"Come in." Issei said granting his guest entry.

"Good morning Lord Issei." Ravel said entering Issei's office.

"Ah good morning to you too Ravel. How is my morning looking?" Issei enquired accepting his morning tea gladly.

"You're guest is waiting outside, and you're appointment in heaven has been set. Griselda Quarta will be expecting you this afternoon." Ravel stated after she consulted her clipboard.

"Thank you Ravel, please send them in." Issei replied stroking Fenrir after his pet suddenly came up to his desk.

"Of course Lord Issei. Oh by the way, Lord Sirzechs has asked that you make yourself available tomorrow for a special event." Ravel said making Issei nervous and embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is it?" Issei said feeling previous embarrassing nostalgia.

"Well the hero movie that aired in the underworld cinemas last week was so popular, that the demon lord decided to make a live action hero show. So the children can get the chance to meet the crimson dragon that they love so much." Ravel said suddenly bringing a smile to Issei's face.

He recalled images of children holding onto and playing with Sekiryutei action figures. Racing through the streets with crimson dragon emperor baseball caps on as they cheered out his name.

"That sounds great. Tell him I'll be happy to participate." Issei said happily.

"Of course. You'll also do a handshake event and a meet and greet." Ravel said showing her true status as Issei's personal manager.

"I look forward to it." Issei said looking over towards a picture of his wife and twin children.

"Very good sir. I'll send your guest through." Ravel said closing the door behind her.

Fenrir didn't react this time when yet another entered through the doorway.

However, this didn't surprise Issei in the slightest.

After all, this wasn't just any ordinary man.

"Hello Sekiryutei, thank you for inviting me to Japan." Issei's guest said as Fenrir continued to remain by his master's side.

"And thank you for coming here king of the Norse god's Odin." Issei said shaking the old god's hand.

"I see that Fenrir has grown quite attached to you." Odin said as Fenrir rubbed his head against Issei's leg.

"He's my faithful companion. And I've loved having him by my side today." Issei said stroking under Fenrir's chin.

"So what can I do you for? I have plenty of sight-seeing to do while I'm here… Those titty bars aren't going to finance themselves." Odin said with a lecherous old grin.

"I know that your schedule is always jam-packed, so I'll get straight to the point, I'm asking for your permission to marry Rossweisse." Issei said.

Odin remained silent for a second, like a computer which had suddenly been forced to reboot.

"Rossweisse? Oh?! You mean that silver haired ditz with the nice rack?! Hahahahaha!" Odin said bursting into a rib breaking laughter.

Issei showed no sign of humour or joy from Odin mocking his comrade.

Odin stopped his laughter, when he finally found Issei wasn't laughing along with him.

"Oh so you're serious are you boy?" Odin asked running his hand through his beard.

"I am. I'm very serious." Issei said with a stern expression.

The king of the Norse gods let out a heavy sigh and put his elbow against Issei's desk.

"Look boyo, you're talking to the wrong person. If you're really serious about marrying that clumsy virgin, then you're best of talking to that girl's grandmother, Gondul." Odin said writing down an address on a nearby notepad.

"Gondul?" Issei questioned looking at the torn off piece of paper from his notepad.

"Yeah that's the old bag. She lives out in the country. She's the closest to my former servant." Odin said once again stroking his beard.

"Well thank you, I will be sure to go see her." Issei said placing the co-ordinates into a magic circle, ready to teleport.

"Well I'm off to see what kind of treasures, Japan's booby bars have to offer." Odin said as he began to leave.

"Of course, thanks again for coming into see me." Issei said preparing to depart.

"Although, if I'm being honest, I wouldn't mind seeing your fine lady hanging upside down from one of those little poles." Odin said making Issei stop what he was doing.

"I'm not very fond of this joke sir." Issei said feeling aggravated.

"It's not a joke my boy, I'm deadly serious. Oh I would tip her nicely if she showed me those melons of hers." Odin said with a perverted cackle.

Issei vaulted across the table, hauling the Norse king up from the ground, hoisting him up by his collar.

"Keep talking, and you'll regret it!" Issei said forming his hand into a fist.

"Now, now Dragon boy, those babies are meant to be shared fairly. Oh the things I would do to her." Odin said letting his eroticism get the best of him.

(Boost!)

"How dare you! Don't talk so barbarically about my wife! One more word, and you'll regret it!" Issei said equipping his boosted gear, with his fist very close to his aging face.

All of a sudden, Odin began to laugh again, His body going into hysterics as the Sekiryutei kept a firm grip on his neck.

"I like that fire in your eyes. You certainly have some balls to raise your fist against me. Colour me impressed." Odin said whilst the Sekiryutei continued to hold him in the air.

Odin wriggled free from Issei's formidable grip, planting his feet back onto the floor.

"And before I go, make sure that you rub those puppies good after you pop the question to her. She may be a useless woman, who hasn't even kissed a man let alone seen his secret weapon. But she still has a body to ride and a pretty face to defile." Odin said with another lecherous grin. Which also subsided Issei's anger.

"I'll take good care of her." Was all Issei could say before Odin left the room.

After the king of the Norse god's finally left the building, the Sekiryutei took a deep breath. An attempt to calm himself down before he travelled to his next destination.

Within a flash of light, the Sekiryutei found himself in a far off country side.

The sound of the rushing waterfall brought a sense of peace to the area. Helping Issei's anger dissipate further.

After following Odin's hard to make out map, Issei eventually came across a small looking cottage with a beautiful garden.

With yet another appointment pending after this affair, Issei proceeded to the front door, knocking its wooden frame.

"Yes?" The woman said as she eased the door open.

On the other side of the door frame, there stood an elderly lady. She donned a deep blue coloured robe and looked to have a slim figure, despite her age.

"Hello there, I'm here to talk to you about Rossweisse." Issei said immediately changing the tone of this conversation.

"Rose? Please come in." Gondul said immediately letting the Sekiryutei inside.

After having a tense encounter with Odin, this atmosphere was a much nicer change of pace.

Issei sat in the adjacent arm chair to Gondul, who offered tea and snacks to her sudden guest.

"So what is this about Rose? Is she okay?" Gondul asked showing her identity as a caring grandparent.

"Rossweisse is absolutely fine mam. She's enjoying her new career as a teacher, and she has settled into the role comfortably." Issei after taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm glad to hear that. That girl, she has a habit of making reckless and crazy decisions without even consulting me first. She's a good kid at heart, but she's a bit…." Gondul said suddenly taking a sip of her own tea.

"Clumsy?" Issei offered rewarding him with a smile.

"Precisely. She means well, but she's always causing problems. Suddenly leaving the house to work for that lecherous old man, reincarnating into a devil and then to top it all off, she became a teacher in the human world. That girl, she certainly knows how to make an old woman worry." Gondul said showing the closeness of their relationship.

"Well I can assure you, Rossweisse is very happy now. She's well-adjusted to live in the peerage, and she seems to be getting on with the others just fine." Issei said making Gondul realise something.

"Are you the one man who replaced her former king and became her new master?" Gondul inquired starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"That's right, I'm the newest king of the Gremory clan. And I've become well acquainted with your granddaughter." Issei said making Gondul all the more curious.

"Oh is that so. So tell me young man, what brings you here today?" Gondul asked almost knowing all too well why Issei had come to visit now.

"I apologise for not getting to the point faster mam. You see, I've grown quite fond of Rossweisse. And I came here to ask of you a very important request." Issei said showing sincerity in his words.

"Oh, and what is that?" Gondul asked.

"I wish to marry your granddaughter. I came here for your blessing." Issei said.

However, Gondul was still looking at him sceptically.

"Why? Why do you wish to marry Rose?" Gondul countered aiming to see Issei's true goal.

"Because I know how alone she is. I know that due to her previous position as Odin's bodyguard, that she is insecure within herself. She cries every time somebody touches upon the fact that she has had no romance within her life." Issei said making Gondul nod signalling him to keep going.

"I know that she loves going to 100 yen stores, her sparkling eyes and happy demeanour is very cute. But because of this love, she was nicknamed the 100 yen Valkyrie which causes her to hesitate to indulge herself in the things that she loves the most. She cannot handle her alcohol, and she easily grows embarrassed with romantic affairs despite her age. But overall, she's a great woman, who deserves happiness as much as the next girl. I want to help her forget her scarring and cruel past as a Valkyrie and with your permission, I aim to make her new life as a devil, an even better one. A life far superior that she begins to come out of her shell and start to be true to herself." Issei said leaving Gondul at a loss for words.

The aged woman shed a single tear down her cheek and caused Issei to panic.

"I'm so sorry mam! I didn't mean to offend or upset you!" Issei said suddenly standing up.

Gondul also stood up, taking Issei's hands in her own as she shook her head profusely.

"You are such a good man, you're just as she described to me Issei Hyoudou." Gondul said overcome with a sense of relief and joy for her Rose.

"I am?" Issei said questioning just what Rossweisse told her grandmother.

"I can rest at ease, knowing that a fine man like you, who stays true to themselves and loves others despite their faults. I can trust you to look after my Rose for me. I always dreamed that she would eventually meet a man like you to take care of her and help her grow as a person. I leave Rose in your care. Fine Sekiryutei." Gondul said overcome with joy and happiness for her granddaughter.

"Thank you mam, I really appreciate your blessing." Issei said bowing to her as she saw him out.

"Please, call me Gondul. I leave the care of Rose to you, Sekiryutei." Gondul said bowing to him in return.

"I understand Gondul. I shall let you know when preparations for the big day are underway. And please feel free to stop by the house any time you wish." Issei said bowing once again before disappearing within a flash of crimson light.

After the crimson light transported the Sekiryutei from his current location, upon opening his eyes, Issei realised that his plans had been decided for him.

Shades of illuminating gold and peaceful white surrounded the devil king. It took Issei only a moment to realise that he wasn't returning back to his office any time soon.

Heaven resembles a place sitting above the clouds with a bright white ceiling high overhead. It is guarded by a large gate, and has a white stone path and stone buildings, which appear to be floating.

Heaven is divided into seven regions, or _"Heavens"_ , with the Seventh Heaven being the present location of the Sacred Gear system, and the God of the Bible's system, it is also the location where the God of the Bible resided within Heaven, before his death.

Issei sceptically walked along the floor of clouds, his human mind struggling to comprehend how they keep his body afloat as opposed to him falling through.

This just acted as a reminder of Issei's innocence of a human past, which displayed clouds to be of a different dimension from the ones he currently walked across like a simple footpath.

After opening the golden pearl gates which seemed to open before he even had the chance to touch them, Issei saw what resembled a desk at the end of the pathway.

There sat an angel with ginormous snowy wings outstretched from her back. Her radiant golden halo sparkled above her head as she sat in a comfortable leather chair.

Upon getting closer, Issei noticed an office like headset around her ear, indicating a receptionist persona.

"Welcome to heaven, how can I help you today?" The polite angel asked showing an almost perfect smile.

"I believe my manager scheduled an appointment for me to meet with Sister Griselda?" Issei said hoping he was in the right level of heaven.

"Name and rank please?" The angel who due to her name tag, Issei figured out was named Glynda.

"Issei Hyoudou-Gremory, High tiered devil King Piece." Issei said as if he was applying for a job.

"Ah the Sekiryutei? Welcome! Sorry to steal you away like that, but Sister Griselda had a cancellation and managed to squeeze you in a little earlier than she had planned." Glynda said referring to Issei's sudden change of transportation.

"I see, thank you very much." Issei said slightly nervous of Griselda's forceful nature.

"Just take this card please and sign here for me please." Glynda said, handing Issei a visitor's pass and a visitors sign in list.

"Of course." Issei said preparing to sign in but saw no pen.

"You have to sign in with your soul here, this is just so those who have passed on, don't see you as a threat. It's not exactly reassuring when a devil enters heaven now is it?" Glynda said with a cheerful smile.

"Of course, please forgive my ignorance." Issei said as Glynda activated some sort of spell to allow his soul to signature the form.

"Okay Sekiryutei, you are all set. Just take that elevator to your right, and you will be transported to Sister Griselda's living quarters." Glynda said with yet another cheerful smile.

"Thank you." Issei said as he got into the elevator.

"Good luck, you're going to need it!" Glynda said as the elevator doors came to a close.

Issei didn't know why Glynda said those departing words to him, but in hindsight, he wished he did.

"Welcome Sekiryutei, thank you for coming here today." A tall sister said staring down at him from above.

"Not a problem, I have something to discuss with you." Issei said approaching the cloud she was standing.

"I know exactly why you're here Issei Hyoudou-Gremory. Please come up the stairs and meet me up here." Griselda replied.

"Okay I'm here." Issei said staring at Griselda Quarta.

"So, you wish to marry Xenovia?" Griselda said with a firm tone.

"Yes, I came here to receive your blessing." Issei said sticking to his resolve.

"I see, then I must find out, just what exactly is your true intentions for Xenovia." Griselda said answering Issei back.

"I'm prepared to prove my feelings for Xenovia in any way I can." Issei replied refusing to be intimidated by her nerve-wracking aura.

"Very well, then I as Gabriel's queen, and Xenovia's legal guardian, shall put you through a trial. A test to prove yourself to me." Griselda said signalling a couple of angels to bring a golden transparent chamber with holy chains wrapped around it.

"What do you want me to do?" Issei asked feeling a shiver down his spine, as the sister Griselda showed her frightening personality Xenovia herself was afraid of.

"This is an interrogation device that we use on any devils who try to attack heaven. We place them inside the chamber and shine holy light upon them, this way we are sure to get the truth out of them." Griselda said showing the dial which was attached to it.

"Okay, I'll get inside there if that's what you really want." Issei said making his way towards the chamber.

"You don't have to get inside if you don't want to. You can turn around and walk away." Griselda said with an evil smirk.

"No, I'm willing to do anything you ask of me. That's how much I care for Xenovia." Issei said climbing inside, the door shutting behind him.

"Okay, this is how things are going to work here Sekiryutei. I'm going to ask you questions, and if you lie to me, or show any evil within your heart, then the holy light that burns you, will disintegrate you. No retries, no restarts, if you fail, there is no coming back." Griselda said.

Issei nodded and prepared for his voluntary questioning.

"We'll start on a low level, but as I ask you more serious questions, the voltage will be upped by one level. Listen carefully and answer me truthfully. If you don't, then I will know." Griselda said a malicious smile.

"I understand, let's begin." Issei said taking a deep breath as he adapted to his confined space.

"First question, your full name is Issei Hyoudou-Gremory. Is that correct?" Griselda said causing the holy light to burn Issei.

"That is correct." Issei answered effortlessly. This level of holy light easy to withstand. Being a devil hybrid helped in these situations.

"Very good, you're telling the truth. Not that you have any reason to lie to me right?" Griselda asked showing a sinister persona.

"My next question, have you kissed Xenovia Quarta?" Griselda asked the level of holy life amped up once again.

"Yes… Yes I have." Issei said feeling the sting somewhat.

Griselda didn't delay the pain brought to Issei this time. Instead of congratulating him on his honest ways, she jumped straight into the next question.

"Have you laid down with Xenovia Quarta, as the bible translates?" Griselda asked cranking up the pain.

"Yes…. Yes I have." Issei said showing no sign of disintegrating.

"Have you fallen in love with Xenovia Quarta, despite also being in love with Rias Gremory your wife?" Griselda asked a stinging tone to her voice.

"Yes… Rias will always be my first love, but I love Xenovia Quarta." Issei said feeling his skin burn.

"What are your intentions with Xenovia Quarta? And why?" Griselda asked the poor dragon as he continued to bath in holy light a poisonous torture.

"I intend to marry her with your blessing, I want to make everyone I love happy, I want to use my right as a high class devil, to have multiple wives and to make everyone's dreams come true. I intend to grant Xenovia's wishes and make her a mother." Issei said struggling to speak through the pain.

"Very good Issei, you're doing very well. Final question at the maximum dosage… Is it true, that your parents were murdered by fallen angels?" Griselda asked revealing her main purpose for this test.

"If this man is truly wicked at heart, if he truly is heavens enemy and a threat to corrupting Xenovia. He will burst out of the chamber, he will refuse to answer. He will lose control." Griselda thought to herself waiting for Issei to lose himself in a pit of rage.

The Sekiryutei's mind screamed out in pain, both this psychological attack and this poison burrowing through his skin.

The anger began to well up inside him, the malicious smile of Raynare right in front of his parent's lifeless corpses.

"Raynare! Mother! Father!" Issei thought to himself on the brink of losing it.

"It's going to happen, he's going to burst." Griselda thought to herself as she tested Issei's ability to control the wrath inside his soul.

Issei was moments away, seconds from turning to dust in that glimmering coffin.

"It's okay Issei. Everything will be okay now." Rias said to him as she held him within her arms.

"Rias?" Issei said feeling her gentle hold upon him.

"Raynare can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Rias said her naked astral form holding him close to her heart.

Tears began to run down Issei's face, his soul embraced within a loving warmth.

Griselda stood there in absolute shock sensing the absence of Issei's previous rage.

"Did your parents die at the hands of a fallen angel?!" Griselda asked again.

"Yes….. Yes they did…." Issei said bursting into tears after answering.

"That's enough! Let him out! Hurry!" Griselda shouted personally catching the Sekiryutei as he collapsed from the inside of the chamber.

Griselda retrieved a vile of phoenix tears from her robe. Dripping it onto each of his individual burns.

Issei opened his eyes in the arms of the former torturous sister.

"My goodness, I'm so glad you're alright. How are you feeling? Oh please don't push yourself." Griselda said showing her true demeanour.

"Wow, I can see why the normally powerful and serious Xenovia, can be scared of you now." Issei said with a half chuckle.

"You passed Sekiryutei. I will allow you to marry Xenovia." Griselda said as she granted a healing spell upon the exhausted man.

"Thank you Griselda." Were Issei's last words before he fell into a well-deserved sleep.

 **Okay! So that's chapter 43 done :P! I will be taking a break next week, so I can attempt to progress chapters in my other projects. And plus I need time to strategize what to do next.**

 **So Issei has gained the blessings for Akeno, Koneko, Rossweisse, and now Xenovia. What's Issei's next step? And when will he make do on his promise to marry the lucky devil girls? Find out in the next chapter** **. Chapter 44: A friendly mage appears, Issei's greatest hero show!**


	46. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: A friendly mage appears? Issei's greatest hero show!

 **Okay before I begin this chapter, I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone's patience on this story** **I just wanted to take a brief break, so I could recollect my thoughts and make sure that I didn't ruin this story :P. Secondly, once again, Issei will not start any relationships with girls outside of his peerage until the sequel to this story, so apologies if you are hoping for any romance between, Ravel, Irina or anybody else. Thanks for your patience, and enjoy** **. P.S. bonus points if you get the reference xD**

Word about the crimson dragon king movie, spread like wild fire!

More and more children and residents of the underworld, began to know the existence and the greatness of the Sekiryutei, collecting merchandise and following his latest features through online streaming sites. The most popular site of all though, was known as Hell tube.

And now due to so much business, the popularity has been brought in from the legendary devil dragon known as Issei Hyoudou-Gremory, the Sekiryutei himself is staring back at his clear reflection from his own dressing room.

It both amazed and brought joy to the demon lord Sirzechs that the entire demon world who knew nothing of Issei as he struggled through life, have come to adore and greatly admire the hero he has truly become.

Issei continuously stared back at himself through the gigantic crimson mirror on his wall.

Feeling a sudden dryness within his throat, Issei reached out for the nearby Sekiryutei bottle on his desk, snapping off the dragon lid and proceeded to empty its contents to quench his thirst.

Alas, only a tiny drop of water dropped onto Issei's agape mouth onto his dry tongue.

The nerves were clearly getting to Issei right now. After being asked to put on a hero show for the kids and parents of the underworld, which would be broadcasted live on TV, Issei began to grow nervous.

The Sekiryutei, despite being in many life threatening battles, had no confidence in his ability to perform. Even when he was attending school, Issei flew under the radar, focusing mainly on the curriculum and attaining the grades he needed.

It's not as if Issei never obtained an opportunity in order to acquire such a skill. In fact, Issei had been asked on a repetitive basis whilst he was isolating himself from his other classmates, to play the lead role in most of the school's plays.

Most of the time, these roles were that of a prince charming figure, matching his non-requested nickname of one out of two princes of Kuoh academy.

Nonetheless, Issei always declined, not wanting to form attachments to any of his classmates. His future at that current time, not seeming too bright or prodigious.

The role would in the end go to Kiba the second prince of Kuoh academy.

Obtaining an unwanted sense of overwhelming stage fright, Issei decided to exit his current changing room and proceed to find a vending machine.

However, before Issei could leave his room, an obstacle lay within his path.

"Sekiryutei, where do you think you are going?" A man in a well fashioned suit asked as Issei attempted to leave the room.

"Oh, I'm just going to get something to drink." Issei replied casually whilst he towered over the man in his crimson dragon queen armour.

"That won't do Mr Sekiryutei. I kindly insist that you allow me to fetch you something to drink!" The man said with a non-threatening but insisting tone.

The man who stood before Issei, had short silver hair and a matching shaded moustache.

"That's okay Sergio. I don't need anybody else to get my drink for me." Issei replied innocently after reading the gentleman's badge.

"But Mr Sekiryutei, you can't just casually walk out into the public!" Sergio replied trying to make Issei understand his current status in the underworld.

"I said its fine, I can get myself a drink. But thank you for offering to help." Issei said once again innocently.

Issei didn't see the appeal in ordering the help around. After all, Issei grew up in a warm household in a loving family. He wasn't about to ask somebody he doesn't even know, to do such a menial task.

Regardless of Issei's intentions, he was about to find out why he should have paid more attention to his own popularity.

"Wow! Look! It's the Crimson dragon!" A child in the line shouted pointing over to the Sekiryutei who wasn't even wearing his helmet.

"He's right! Mamma look! It's really him!" A little girl stated wearing a Sekiryutei hat whilst she waved her Sekiryutei doll in the air frantically.

"Crimson dragon!" The whole crowd cheered as they stood idly in line to get into the venue.

Issei's cheeks turned red with sudden embarrassment in response to the crowds' dynamic response to him simply purchasing a drink from the vending machine.

"Wow, Ddraig? Is this for real?" Was all Issei could say to himself as the crowd continued to yell his name.

Meanwhile, Rias Hyoudou-Gremory the wife of the well-known hero, was changing into her costume. Rias was playing the main heroine of the hero show. Her identity being known as the crimson princess.

Rias let out a sigh, feeling a similar sensation of nerves to Issei. Regardless though, Rias possessed the skills to go out on stage. Receiving the early copy of the script, Rias had already memorised her lines cover to cover as well as, everybody else's lines in the show.

"Ah Madame Gremory!" The same suited man said finding the Sekiryutei's wife.

"Ah Sergio. Good day to you. Is Issei ready yet?" Rias asked causing the staff member to get embarrassed of his own incompetence.

"My deepest apologies madam Gremory, but the Sekiryutei insisted on going outside to fetch himself a drink." Sergio said bowing down to the crimson princess.

"That's my Issei alright. He just doesn't really know, how much he is loved down here." Rias said with a giggle picturing Issei's flustered face waving with a silly grin on his face.

Which would lead you to the point that Rias is psychic because Issei was in fact doing just that.

"Don't worry Sergio, Issei will return and be ready once he sees who it truly is, that is counting on him to put on a good show." Rias said referring to the screaming children fans.

With Rias' kind reassurance, Sergio returned back to Issei's dressing room to see to his clients' punctuality.

All of a sudden, just as Rias was preparing to head back to her own dressing room, a group of individuals dressed all in black snuck up on Rias from behind.

The Crimson princess turned in surprise of their sudden appearance, her eyes meeting with the leader of this miniscule group.

"Ah Miss Gremory, we were wondering if you could assist us with a small matter. Would that be okay with you?" An ominous voice asked almost cornering the geared up Rias.

Back outside, Issei was finishing up with his handshaking of all of his fans. That wasn't all though, he took photo's signed pictures, action figures, and even the hats that the children wore.

A warm feeling churned within the Sekiryutei as he made the children calling out to him smile.

Issei left the crowd with one final fighting pose and returned to his dressing room.

As he entered his room, a new item on the table began to puzzle him.

Underneath the vase of crimson flowers, there was a bizarre yet official business card.

This particular card had a picture of a blonde haired female dressed in a blue dress, hat and boots.

On the other side of this unusual item, a message was imprinted.

 _All the best for your show tonight Crimson dragon!_

 _I tried to reach you at your office, but it seemed you were not there…._

 _But that doesn't matter, I have come to your show today to finally see you in action :D!_

 _Hope everything goes well tonight_

 _From your number one fan and number one admirer…._

 _Le Fay the magician xxxxx_

Issei looked over this particular note over and over, coming to the conclusion that it wasn't anything to be alarmed about.

On that note, Issei placed the card in his shirt pocket.

"Well then, let's go Ddraig! Balance break!" Issei roared donning his true crimson dragon armour.

"If it's a show they want, then I owe it to them to go all out!" Issei said confidently as he left his dressing room.

As Issei exited his dressing room and made his way towards the stage, a sudden cry for help alarmed him.

"Help me!" The voice cried.

"Rias!" Issei roared in response to hearing his wife's screams of terror.

The Sekiryutei zoomed through the halls of the facility until he came across his crimson queen being cornered by five hooded individuals.

"Okay guy's capture the crimson princess!" The man at the front said making Rias scream.

"Ah! Somebody save me!" Rias screamed making Issei's blood boil.

"Rias!" Issei yelled advancing with great velocity.

Rias' expression of fear quickly shifted to one of surprise.

"You bastards! Keep your hands off my Rias!" Issei roared igniting his fearsome aura.

(Solid impact booster!) Ddraig roared as Issei soared ahead.

Five new cracks formed in the room, after Issei smashed each individual face first into the walls of the area.

"That ought to teach you to not go after the Sekiryutei's woman!" Issei roared making all of the assailants pass out, except the leader who managed to pull his head out of the wall.

"Issei…" Rias said as the Sekiryutei held her within his arms.

"So….. So strong…." Was the leader's last words before he fell unconscious.

"Everything is alright now Rias." Issei said with sincerity to the woman he currently embraced.

"Geez Issei! What have you done?" Rias stated making Issei puzzled.

Rias honestly was currently undergoing a serious dilemma. She wanted more than anything to be happy right now, after Issei just saved her so gallantly. But the main problem remained after what he had just done.

"What's the matter Rias? I didn't rip your dress did I?" Issei asked thinking this was possibly the only explanation for Rias being angry after he saved her.

"That's not it Issei. You've got it wrong! Those weren't bad guys trying to attack me just now, they were actors!" Rias said making Issei instantly cool down.

"Wait…. Really?" Issei asked feeling quite embarrassed now.

"Yes really! They asked me to run a few lines with them before we performed today! And that man there, is supposed to play the main villain for today's show!" Rias said not particularly angry at Issei or anything.

"Oh geez. I completely misread the situation. I'm sorry Rias." Issei said feeling very embarrassed and slightly worried for the show's punctuality now.

"We're going to have to speak to the director. Maybe we can reschedule the event if it's not too late." Rias said making Issei depressed after letting the children down who eagerly awaited the start of the hero show.

"Maybe I can help in this situation?" A familiar voice asked from the opposite entrance.

"Yuuto?" Rias asked noticing Issei's knight walk in the room.

"What do you mean Kiba? Do we have some phoenix tears or something?" Issei asked feeling optimistic.

"Um, well…. That's not what I meant when I said help." Kiba replied feeling that he had just let his king down.

"What is it Kiba?" Issei said being completely patient with Kiba.

"What I mean, is I can step in to play the part if I'm acceptable?" Kiba said making both Issei and Rias surprised.

"Wait really?" Issei said feeling optimistic again.

"Yes, I read over the script and I have learned all of the lines. So playing the part of Darkness knight fang shouldn't be too difficult." Kiba said brandishing his sword from its scabbard.

"As expected of Yuuto! Already ready and able to help his master." Rias chimed in with joy.

"And besides, if Issei-kun wants to show the kids a true show of the crimson dragon's power, then I can keep up with him and give the role of Darkness knight fang the legacy it deserves." Kiba said practically challenging Issei to a battle.

"Interesting Kiba, I will accept your challenge." Issei said sticking out his fist for Kiba to knock in return with his own.

After discussing it with the director, Kiba's temporary role as Darkness knight fang had been approved.

And with minimal adjustments made to the costume, Kiba was now ready and geared up for the show.

Most people who have come to know Kiba, wouldn't exactly place him in the role of a villain…

But nevertheless, Kiba marched onwards with his task assigned to him. Treating it as just another job he could do to impress and help his king, the blonde haired knight piece pressed onwards with no hesitation.

This was all in fact for his best friend.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Now fang troopers, surround the princess! Capture her and bring her to me!" Kiba demanded now in the character of darkness knight fang.

Kiba now stood on the stage dressed completely in black armour, wielding his demonic sword, and purple horns protruding from his head.

"S…save me!" Rias said trying not to be embarrassed hanging from the stage by a rope.

"Oh no everyone! The evil darkness knight fang has captured the crimson princess! Quick, we have to call the crimson dragon! Are you ready? One, two!" The declared with the microphone she currently possessed.

"Crimson dragon!" the crowd cheered. But alas, Issei remained out of sight.

"It looks like we are going to have to be even louder children! Are you ready? Now shout!" The commentator said causing the children to all inhale a deep breath.

"CRIMSON DRAGON!" the devil children's voices echoed throughout the whole stadium. Issei was very impressed with the level of detail that the underworld had put into this hero show. He felt like a kid again back in Japan.

Criiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmsssssssssoooonnnnnnnnnnn buuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrsssssstttttttttt!" Issei roared as he descended from the roof of the stage. A flash of crimson light sparkled over the audience the second Issei landed on the stage floor.

"It worked everyone! The crimson dragon is here!" The announcer enthusiastically stated making the children jump for joy.

"Go get them crimson dragon! Now children, we have to cheer our hero on!" An innocent and pure angel yelled attracting more attention than the official announcer lady on stage.

"In response to the hopes and the cries of the children of the underworld! The crimson dragon has come to save the day! You no longer need to worry everyone, because I am here!" Issei declared as the crowd went crazy in response to Issei's cool entrance

"Crimson dragon you are so cool!" One child screamed making Issei blush underneath his helmet.

"Crimson dragon!" Rias screamed with perfect timing.

"Don't worry crimson princess! I will save you!" Issei said making his aura visible.

"Not so fast Crimson dragon!" Kiba boldly declared brandishing his sword.

"Darkness knight fang! So this is your doing after all? Release the princess at once!" Issei replied displaying realistic ferocity.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy crimson dragon. Fang troopers attack!" Kiba ordered making the hooded thugs advance.

To the actor's comfort and relief, Issei went easy on them. Using the crimson dragon's basic move set's with no real power at all.

"Dragon kick! Dragon punch!" Issei said quickly disposing of the Darkness knight fang's minion's.

"Impressive, as expected of the Crimson dragon. But you will fall by my sword!" Kiba shouted attacking Issei with a leaping slash.

"Dragon sword!" Issei said withdrawing ascalon's blade and blocking Kiba's attack.

"Not bad, how about this?!" Kiba said pushing down his sword with more pressure.

"Dragon kick!" Issei roared kicking Kiba in the stomach and sending him flying backwards.

Before Kiba could hit the wall of the stage, the skilful knight flipped backwards and landed safely on the ground.

"You're certainly powerful crimson dragon, but can you handle this?! Come my darkness knights!" Kiba said summoning his dragon troopers from his balance breaker.

"Dragon blast!" Issei said firing a dragon shot, taking out half of the knights.

Issei confidently looked across the stage at his adversary, only to look on in confusion. The two knights who should have still been there, had suddenly disappeared.

"Behind you Crimson dragon! Your princess is in quite a pinch!" Kiba said followed by an evil laughter.

"Crimson princess!" Issei roared using his wings to take flight and intercept the assassin her.

With a smooth slash from his sword, the dragon trooper crumbled and turned to ash.

"The princess is saved!" A little girl screeched after the crimson dragon cut the rope which bound her so.

"Nowhere to run now Darkness knight fang!" A boy joined in excited for his hero to finish the mighty villain.

"Prepare yourself Darkness knight fang!" The crimson dragon bellowed as he came in to deal the final blow.

"Dragon rush!" The hero yelled attacking the dark knight.

Kiba's obsidian armour was hit repeatedly both by Issei's fists and his legs.

All of a sudden, the crimson dragon fell to his knees after failing to deal the final blow.

"Darkness slash! You fool crimson dragon! I was waiting for you to attack me head on like that! Now all of your magic power has been drained by me! Prepare yourself! Evil sword dance!" Kiba yelled attacking the crimson dragon with multiple swords.

"Oh no! It seems that the crimson dragon is in trouble! Whatever will our hero do?!" The commentator chimed in gesturing over to the freed princess.

Rias rushed over to the crimson dragon, using a minor dose of her destructive magic to eliminate the sword about to kill the fallen dragon.

"It seems the princess is just in time! Now everyone, say it out loud! One, two….."

"Crimson burst!" The children shouted as Rias planted a kiss on the helmet of the crimson dragon.

"I'm bursting with power, thanks to the crimson princess's help! Here goes… Crimson promotion!" Issei yelled causing the children to echo his words.

"Crimson promotion!"

"Promotion, cardinal crimson king!" Issei roared changing into his feared king form.

"I won't go down that easily! Darkness fang blaster!" Kiba yelled the special effects on the stage using exceptional light shows to display his attack.

"Crimson dragon king's blaster!" Issei roared again like Kiba, letting the special effects do the rest. After all, using his real power would be far too dangerous at this stage.

After the smoke grenades remains began to fade, Kiba on cue flew backwards and hit the ground.

"It's the crimson dragon's victory!"

The children screamed out in cheers for their hero's victory, displaying their action figures as they called out to the cast.

Issei and Rias happily waved to the excited audience, allowing themselves to be drowned in their cheers of joy.

With the hero show now over, Issei and his peerage were invited to an after party due to the overwhelming popularity and success of this extraordinary performance.

The grand hall was vast and spacious, filled with a suffocating amount of people.

At the end of the hall, there was a stage with a curtained background, a microphone positioned at the end of it.

A number of people were attending this spectacular party including a few special guests that Issei had invited.

Among the usual crowd who surrounded Issei, for instance Sirzechs and the entire Gremory family, Baraqiel motioned towards his watch. His impatience gave Issei the sign to go ahead and climb onto the stage.

The Sekiryutei made his way towards the microphone, clearing his breath and preparing to speak.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for giving me this huge honour to be a hero for the children of the underworld. After I became a devil, I never in all of my dreams, imagined that I could become a hero. Let alone be loved and admired by so many of our future generation.

Before I became the crimson dragon, I had somebody who saved me from despair and made me the man I am today. My wife Rias Gremory!" Issei said rewarded him with a round of applause.

Issei signalled to his wife to approach the stage with their two children in her arms, which to Issei's fortune were wide awake.

"This woman means everything to me, and without her I would be dead. However, it wasn't just with Rias' support and love alone that I am I here today. There are five other's in this very room, to whom I owe my life to. Asia, Xenovia, Akeno, Koneko, Rossweisse. Would you please join me up here?" Issei said motioning the females of his peerage to climb the stairs and display themselves for the crowd to see.

"These five girls, I also have a lot to thank them for. For standing by my side, whether it be on the battlefield or through life. They have always remained with me and supported me through all of my choices. They offered me their love and accepted me for my past." Issei said walking over to face each and every one of them.

"Akeno, you opened your heart to me, and you put your faith in me. You offered me your unconditional love, and you saved me from despair again once as I was nearing deaths door. You have always been an incredible queen who assisted me with my studies and the cooking." Issei said making the fallen angel, devil blush.

Asia, you have always healed my wounds and looked out for my safety, even in moments when you should have been truly scared, you faced the enemy with me and offered me your total support. I couldn't have asked for a more dependable bishop." Asia smiled and began to tear up.

"Koneko, you fought to protect me against your sister, I was dying on the ground, and you faced your elder sister to save my life. Even though you were scared of your sister and your hidden power you used to fight with. You have always backed me up in our battles and have proven to be a powerful rook." Issei said making Koneko release her cat ears and silently purr.

"Xenovia, even though we used to be enemies, you accepted my help in your mission to protect my town. And ever since you became a knight of the Gremory household, you have always had my back and have gone to great lengths to keep me from harm when all hope seemed lost. You always work the hardest in breaking your limits and you always try your hardest to protect everyone that you care about. A truly spectacular knight." Issei said leaving the usually energetic girl lost for words.

"Rossweisse, you're clumsy and you don't have the greatest knowledge when it comes to relationships. But regardless of this, you always went along with my cheerful life style and you came to trust me as opposed to fear me. Which is why, I want to protect you and make all of your wishes come true. Your vast knowledge of Norse mythology, has saved me on a repetitive basis and your talent in magic have always made me feel at ease. When we went on our first date, I saw a cheerful cute side of you that I want to encourage you to be happy with." Issei said making his way towards a lever which looked like controlled the curtains behind him.

"Which is why I asked all of you up here. I have a question to ask all of you, and I gained the blessing from your family to do so." Issei said a spotlight shining on the guests at the party that he personally invited.

With a swift movement of the lever, the curtains began to ascend. A giant crimson dragon statue carrying something enormous on its back came out onto the stage.

Immediately, all of the girls on the stage became flustered and overjoyed.

"I asked you up here today, so I could take advantage of my position as a high class devil and of a greedy dragon." Issei said getting down on one knee with the giant engagement ring on the dragons back behind him.

"Xenovia, Asia, Akeno, Rossweisse and Koneko, will you stay by my side for the rest of our lives, and accept my selfish desire to make all of your dreams come true?" Issei said gesturing to the inside of the dragon's mouth, which held inside five boxed engagement rings sparkling away.

"Yes!" They all screamed, rushing towards Issei and tackling him to the ground.

A huge round of applause erupted through the hall, wet eyes and happy smiles emanated throughout the room.

Issei placed the engagement ring on the maiden's fingers one by one. Before returning to Rias' side.

"As promised, I'll share my Issei with all of you. But remember, I will always be his first and his true wife." Rias said tearing up herself with a huge smile on her face.

Rias handed over Ryuujin and Risa to Issei. Enveloping the rest of the girls in a huge group hug.

All of a sudden, the stage lights above the stage began to descend at a great speed.

"For goodness sake, can't everything go without incident just this once?!" Issei said positioning his boosted gear to the sky in irritation.

But before Issei could fire a magical blast to destroy the incoming object, an unknown magical force possessed the stage lights, returning them to their original position and fixing their broken state.

Issei directed his attention towards the magical signature and saw a woman dressed completely in a blue witch outfit.

Just as Issei stared at her from the distance, the magical girl teleported up to his close quarters.

"Who are you?" Issei enquired recognising the scent of Vali upon her person.

"It's an honour to finally meet you Sekiryutei! I'm your biggest fan! The magician le Fay!" Le fay stated suddenly wrapping her arms around Issei, angering both Issei's current wife and his newly made fiancé's.


	47. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Preparations for a grand wedding! Am I special to you?

Rias P.O.V.

My Issei has done it once again.

He's proven to me, just how much he cares for all of those around him.

I think that's a trait that will always define him as a human.

As I stare upon this incredible ceremony, I recall upon my own feelings.

When this ceremony was for me, when I was the one being proposed to.

Call me stupid or silly, but even though Issei chose me first, I get the horrible feeling that I will likewise be the first to be cast away.

A wave of nostalgia runs through me as I look into the eyes of the happy brides to be. I know exactly how they feel right now, I know precisely what the look in their eyes truly is.

Love….

Everyone, and I mean everyone loves Issei.

I'm not ignorant you know! I do know that this is a common occurrence within a high class devils peerage. It's almost the norm for a high ranking devil to have a harem. Even my father has one. My mother manages it as his queen.

Speaking of which, I had this very conversation with my mother only just recently. It was meant to be informal and business. But I know for a fact it was mainly for my reassurance.

I look at the wedding ring and my engagement ring placed upon my finger and think to myself. Am I really special in Issei's eyes?

Issei has made love to the other girls. I'm not the only one. Sure I sleep by his side every night and he calls me his number one, but what's there to stop that from changing?

There is only two differences between myself and the other girls, I have Issei's children, and I was first. What if I am just a mother to him now? Does he still see me as a woman? Does he still see me as his woman?

I want to reach out to my Sekiryutei who is currently ensnared by the rest of them. Alas, my hand can't reach out. I'm being repelled from my own warmth.

And it's not just the girls I am currently looking at with jealously. There are others. Other girls I have noticed are beginning to be drawn towards my Issei.

Irina, Kuroka, Ravel and even the dragon Tiamat.

I know it sounds selfish, but I just want to lock myself and Issei in a room with just me, him and our children.

I see the smiles on their faces as he dances with them one by one. They are drawn to him, captured within the gaze of his hazel eyes. Each of their hair colours taken on the resemblance of a precious jewel that the red dragon emperor is protecting.

Xenovia is a Sapphire, Rossweisse is a diamond, Koneko is a pearl, Akeno is an onyx, and Asia is a precious Topaz.

I am his first gemstone, his precious ruby. But am I truly so precious? Or will I be left in his box, gathering dust and scratches upon my poorly cared for surface?

I shake my head profusely, convincing myself that I am acting crazy. But I know what those girls are like. They are just like me, they love that man more than anything in the whole wide world. Each of those girls like myself, have suffered with a painful past and one by one, Issei saved them all.

He accepted Akeno and caused the relationship with her father to be truly reborn. He took Asia just as she was about to be robbed of her innocence, he gave her a bed and treated her with kindness. Xenovia lost her purpose in life after she learned that god was well and truly dead. But Issei became her reason for living. Koneko who was petrified of her Nekomata power and her older sister, was saved by the Sekiryutei.

And Rossweisse a woman who faced the majority of her life mocked by her employee. Belittled to the point with even a mention of a boyfriend, caused her to burst into tears and show off her insecurity. And now look at her!

Yes even that woman is looking at him lovingly.

And now even Le Fay a member of Vali's team is practically begging Issei to let her become his magician...

Ever since Issei came under my peerage, I worried for the day when he would receive his evil pieces and leave me. But the feeling of being a forgotten flower amongst a beautiful garden, doesn't exactly leave a pleasant feeling in my heart either.

Hey tell me Issei am I truly special to you?

With frightening timing, his head rotates my way as if he sensed what I was feeling. His hazel eyes stared directly into my calm sea blue ones.

My heart begins to race within my chest, the sudden feeling of exposure beginning to overwhelm me. I know that I have been fussing over issues within my head, but I was very careful wearing a master class mask to trick anyone who should look my way.

But this clearly failed to trick my Sekiryutei, who seemed to be staring directly through me.

He's just staring at me, and I'm not saying a word. It's as if we are the only two people in this heavily crowded room.

And just when I thought my heart would cease its rhythmic beating, Issei began to approach me.

Those eyes locked onto me, made me feel as if my body was frozen in time. I even looked over towards gasper to discover whether this was sacred gear. My hunch was incorrect, gasper was simply trying to eat without anyone trying to interact with him.

Issei sits down next to me and looks straight at me.

"Hi Rias, everything okay?" He says to me staring directly at me.

"No" I answer almost automatically. I managed to deceive everybody else in this party, but I cannot lie to him.

Is this the power of the sekiryutei? Or is it just Issei?

"Issei, am I special to you?" I asked unable to comprehend how I managed to say such an embarrassing thing so easily.

Issei cupped my cheek with his hand and pulled in close. And before I could even tell what he was up to, I was being pulled into his close quarters.

Our tongues danced together, all of my previous worries melted away under the intense passion between us.

"Issei…" Was all I could say in response.

"Ever since I became a devil, I was asked to protect you. I would always sneak around and keep an eye on you. I began to know the real you and I fell in love. Ever since that day, I have always wanted to protect you. But in the end, you managed to save me. When I reached the end of my rope, you cast me a brand new crimson rope. Which has led me down a path of fortune. You promised me as you held me that night, that you would promise to make me happy, and you have done just that. I have promised to marry everyone, to make everybody happy, so we can all be happy. But no matter what happens, you will always be my one true love. The number one girl in my life. You're my saviour Rias Gremory, and I will spend the rest of my life cherishing every moment with you. You're not getting rid of me that easily Rias." Issei said to me, lifting my up my hand and kissing both my engagement ring and wedding ring.

I felt the tears coming before they even began to surface.

Issei wrapped me in his muscular arms and invited me into his warmth.

I bawled like a baby, refusing to let go of his toned back. Issei stroked my hair and held me close to his chest.

I realise that's ironic, the situation usually being the other way round.

But girls like to be held into their lovers chest to you know?

Our hug broke apart and we kissed once again. Love and passion began to circulate through my veins.

Just when I began to visualise the two of us making love right here right now, the other girls came once again to break us both up.

"No fair Rias! I want to hug darling too!" Akeno said showing a completely different personality towards my Issei.

I felt the group once again try to push me apart.

However, this time, Issei pulled me in close holding me by his side.

"Issei! I want to have children right now! Let's get on with the baby making!" Xenovia said with a lot of passion.

"No fair Xenovia-san! I also want to have children with Issei-san!" Asia cried trying to one up Issei's knight.

"If anybody is getting a litter here, it's going to be me!" Koneko said trying to climb on Issei.

Issei unfurled his dragon wings, bringing me and the rest of the girls into an embracing group hug.

"Of course, I will do everything to make you all happy. But just remember…" Issei began to say, but to my surprise, Akeno interrupted him.

"We know, Rias is your number one, your first wife. But I don't mind, the third wife position is a lot more exciting! Isn't that right darling?" Akeno said rubbing herself against Issei's arm.

I felt my position strongly certified, I will remain by Issei's side and Issei will never cast me aside. I thought to myself as Issei held me closely against him.

Normal P.O.V.

Elsewhere, a middle aged man in his 40's with dark silver hair and hazel eyes, gazed upon this ceremony with a look of disgust and hatred upon his face.

"This is absolutely ridiculous! Devils are being's that have to be evil, wicked, brutal! Scums and vicious! Copying what's done by a hero. A hero?! We are evil and bad beings! Then it is obvious what we have to do. Isn't that right Valerie?" A powerful entity stated gazing over at the pale faced red eyed girl as she fiddled with the cup in her hands.

 **Chapter 46 will be a fan service chapter :P So look forward to that** **So who is this mysterious character planning to crash the Sekiryutei's huge wedding? Will Issei be strong enough to defeat him? Or will Issei finally meet his match? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 46: Gremory girls come together! Let's bond through cleaning!**


	48. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Gremory girls come together! Let's bond through cleaning!

 **Hi there guys** **! It's been a while, but I am going to publicly respond to a few reviews** **. I read my reviews the day after I upload the latest chapter, but I have always check my email for more. So rest assured, all of your comments and reviews have been read** **.**

 **LaserBr0**

 **Really nice. I didn't really understand the proposals but I had to read it again haha. Good job with that. I wasn't expecting it to be like that and you updating. Thank you for updating. This to me is in my top 5 stories so please continue. Thanks and can't wait for more.**

 **Thank you so much for the comment** **. I'm sorry if the proposal chapter was a bit confusing for you, but I decided, it would be best for Issei to propose to everyone instead of stalling the story by giving each girl a separate proposal chapter. Plus, I believe this would have had the opposite effect on the girls and they would have become insecure about Issei's feelings for them. Also, I believe doing a grand wedding, will prevent this from becoming repetitive and redundant. The fact that this is in your top 5 stories…. Really means a lot to me! I am so grateful :D.**

 **Marquis. Shax**

 **Not sure if it was intentional or not (most likely it was lol) but there's a bit of an All Might reference from My Hero Academia in this chapter :). Also you have a sequel for the sequel already thought up? Lol**

 **Yes correct xD That was an intentional reference :P. And yes I have indeed thought of another sequel to this story, but this will most likely be the last book of this series. It will star Ryujin and Risa after a 10 year or 5 year time skip.**

 **I want to take this opportunity, to once again, thank each and every last one of my readers who have stuck with me for so long. Despite delays, and problematic circumstances. This story would most definitely not have been this long, if not for your support and encouragement** **. I appreciate each and every one of you! And I hope you continue to assist and help me until the end.**

 **Without further ado, let's get this next chapter underway** **.**

"What? What do you mean you have to work today? It's the weekend…." Rias said with a pout imprinted on her face.

"I'm really sorry honey, but I have some important paperwork to finish up today. But I promise to be back as soon as I can." Issei said, pulling his wife into a hug.

"But why are you wearing your biker outfit Issei?" Rias asked noticing Issei wasn't wearing his usual work attire.

"My car is filthy, so I was going to take the bike to work, and just change when I get there." Issei replied planting a kiss on her forehead.

"But surely you could just use magic to clean it, if you don't have time to clean it manually?" Rias suggested as she walked her husband out the door.

"I know Rias, but I feel that there are some things, that are best done without magic." Issei said getting his Sekiryutei cycle out of the garage.

"I see…." Rias said suddenly an idea popping into her head.

"Don't worry my beautiful wife, I will be back as soon as I can, and we will all have a movie night. Popcorn, refreshments, you name it." Issei said referring to the home cinema room they had on the third floor.

"Okay Issei. Well drive safe." Rias replied, forcing her lips upon her husbands, placing his motor bike helmet over his face afterwards.

With a strong twist upon the throttle, Issei's bike roared to life, its emerald head lights flashing.

"Bye Rias. I love you." Issei said giving Rias one last hug before he began to set off.

"I love you to Issei. Don't forget your case." Rias said placing the suitcase in the convenient luggage space which extended and retreated back into the bike.

Within seconds, the Sekiryutei was half way down the street, the roar of the bike's engine being the only empirical evidence that he had just left the household.

A sudden wave of loneliness overcame Rias, but this feeling passed on very quickly. Issei's passionate and reassuring words from yesterday, still racing through her mind.

"But no matter what happens, you will always be my one true love. The number one girl in my life. You're my saviour Rias Gremory, and I will spend the rest of my life cherishing every moment with you."

The tension which was previously befalling the Hyoudou-Gremory household, had completely dissipated. And Rias had the perfect plan for today. An activity which would solidify their cause and their connection as lovers of the Sekiryutei.

A few hours passed, and now each and every female resident of the Hyoudou-Gremory household, were up and armed for battle.

Rias and the rest of the girls are wearing bikinis carrying buckets of water, with a few hose pipes in tow.

The Gremory girls were now equipped for the task that lay before them.

(Flashback)

"Listen up, we're going to clean Issei's car for him, whilst he is hard at work." Rias said earning the approval of the others who eagerly agreed for this mission.

"That will be too easy! I'll have darlings car cleaned in no time at all." Akeno said preparing a small magic circle in her hand.

"Don't be absurd Akeno! Issei only wishes for his car to be cleaned by normal everyday human labour!" Rias said in a boastful tone. Establishing her role as Issei's main wife.

"I see, that was a close one." Akeno said deactivating her magic.

"So we're going to clean it by hand? That shouldn't be too hard." Xenovia said as she prepared to lead the group to the vehicle.

"Wait a second Xenovia, do you plan to do it in that?" Rias asked, slightly confusing the knight.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter if what I'm wearing gets wet. It will be fine." Xenovia replied still unsure of why Rias brought this up.

"Xenovia! Didn't you know? In situations like this, there is only one outfit a wife should wear for this battle!" Rias said displaying a certain outfit for all to feast their eyes upon.

"I see! I have much to learn for the roles of a wife!" Xenovia stated clearly amazed with Rias' ingenious display of power and authority.

"Suit up ladies! We have a man to please!" Rias said changing into her bikini.

(End of flashback)

The water swished and swirled, matching the movements of the demon girls carrying them.

"Okay everyone, let's get to work!" Rias yelled the sun glistening down upon her delicate skin.

To the innocent bystander, the sight to behold would be a reflection of utopia, a Garden of Eden.

Six top notch beauties in sexy, soaped up swimsuits cleaning a car.

Rias was wearing a fashionable red bikini, which cupped her breasts comfortably. Showing her true beauty as the first wife of the Sekiryutei.

Asia went with a nice orange bikini which outlined the shape of her cleavage. Showing her true desire to look the part of the grown up woman. She no longer wished to be seen as pure or innocent.

Akeno went in a different direction this time, donning the colour of purity a clean and angelic white bikini. Showing her sheer excitement to be wearing another particular outfit fitting the same shade.

Koneko wore the same colour, not especially for the same reason, but mostly because the cascading shade of white matched her hair perfectly.

Xenovia and Rossweisse both wore two different shades of blue. Xenovia with the dark blue and Rossweisse with a lighter colour.

Rossweisse wore quite the daring outfit her confidence as a woman slowly beginning to nourish.

No surprise, a convoy of cars began to congregate around the front of Issei's household, attracted by the many beauties as they continued to scrub away the dirt along Issei's car exterior.

However, they were soon sent away by the beautiful ladies who displayed a look of animosity and ferocity. A deadly gaze which told the patrons where exactly they should place their wrapped up bills within their hands.

Rias with an irritated expression, placed up a powerful barrier, preventing any more nuisances from arriving and disrupting her mission to clean her beloved's car.

What started as a serious effort to clean the Sekiryutei's mode of transport, quickly developed into fun in the sun!

Akeno grabbed the hose beginning to spray off the bubbles accumulating on the windshield….

With an aquatic conclusion, Akeno's splash upon the car, ricocheted and hit the crimson queen.

Akeno expecting Rias to tell her off and scold her for goofing off, was completely thrown for a loop when Rias let out a joyful laugh.

Rias' laughter became infectious causing everybody else to laugh along with her.

With tears in their eyes and their ribs aching from the sudden outburst, the tension between the Gremory girls had finally lifted.

"You're going to get it now Akeno!" Rias cheerfully declared launching a sponge directly at the laughing Akeno.

The soaped up bubbles hit Akeno dead on and dripped down her bikini top.

"Time to counterattack!" Akeno replied throwing a bucket of water back at Rias.

Rias evaded to the right, hitting a poor innocent bystander.

"Ara, my apologies Irina, I didn't see you there." Akeno said with a joyful smile.

"What are you…..? What are you doing?" Irina asked innocently noticing all of the girls in their bikinis.

"We're washing Issei's car for him." Rias said suddenly spraying Koneko with the hose.

"Nyaaa! That surprised me!" Koneko said shaking off the water.

"Really?! That sounds fun! Allow me to help Amen!" Irina screeched transforming into a golden bikini herself.

"I'm not through with you yet Rias!" Akeno declared throwing a bucket of water at the off guard crimson queen.

"Ah! That's cold! You won't get away Akeno!" Rias said in a cheerful tone spraying her with the hose.

The cold stream of water hit Akeno in the behind as she tried to run away.

Meanwhile, whilst the demonic divas were back home, Issei was now in his office.

With the journey from home complete, the Sekiryutei began to undress and get in the appropriate attire for the day.

Issei had to disrobe from his biker outfit and change into his business suit.

The Sekiryutei wasn't sure if it was due to letting his guard down, or just being used to living in a freer household…..

But just as he was undressing the final layer of his current clothing, a sudden guest entered the room.

"Ah lord Issei, I've just finished up the forms. So if you could just sign…." Ravel said suddenly taken back by the image before her eyes.

The phoenix girl took a moment to analyse the situation, her face switching from its usual shade to a flustered bright pink.

"Oh Ravel, thank you just leave them on the side…." The Sekiryutei said before suddenly realising his naked form on display to behold.

However, Issei had no opportunity nor a chance to apologise for his current state.

The second Ravel noticed Issei's unclothed body, the innocent girl slammed the files onto the side table and exited with uncomprehensive speed.

The Sekiryutei could only feel embarrassed himself letting somebody so innocent catch him off guard like that.

Despite Issei's worries though, his sudden revealing didn't upset the young at all.

"The Sekiryutei, truly is mighty…" Ravel said to herself as she recalled upon the manliness of the red dragon emperor.

With flushed cheeks and a burning heat within her, Ravel returned to her office for some independent thinking.

Elsewhere, during this awkward incident, the Gremory ladies were beginning to really enjoy this activity.

The ruin queen found herself soaping up her breasts rinsing the sponge on to her cleavage.

Akeno was crawling along the car's bonnet cleaning the bubbles and the grime off the windshield.

The church trio were partaking in a hose battle, squirting each other delightfully, in the gorgeous sunlight.

The silver haired duo, the rooks, were fishing away through the inside of the car. Cleaning under the seats using a hoover to clear up all of the clutter or anything of no value.

"Ready everyone? All together now! One, two, three!" Rias yelled as they all threw one last bucket of water over the bubble soaped up car. Leaving Issei's work car clean. And after a quick polish, stylish and sparkling.

With Issei's car all nice and clean, Irina said farewell to her friends and returned back to Michael's side.

But the Gremory girls, were fired up! They were not prepared to let this be them calling it a day.

The Sekiryutei team of women, were now in the Kitchen preparing a grand feast for their mighty king.

Although, just as the girls were about to get things started, Rias ground their efforts to a halt.

"Stop everyone!" Rias said making the other girls alert and at attention.

"What's wrong big sister Rias?" Asia asked making Rassei stop his electrical charge.

"A good wife needs to be prepared for every battle! She needs to wear the correct gear when providing for her beloved husband. And this is yet another battlefield for the ready women! Now, prepare for combat!" Rias said suddenly transforming every girl's swimsuits into nothing but an apron to cover their feminine assets.

"Ara, now I see. As expected of the first wife." Akeno said tying the strings to the back of her purple apron.

"Being a wife is truly a challenging battle." Xenovia said adjusting her own apron.

"That's right everyone, this is the battle gear for the kitchen! The naked apron!" Rias said with a huge onset of pride.

Being a robust woman in a packed kitchen, proved to have its own trials and difficulties.

Xenovia and Akeno accidentally bumped their chests together whilst in motion.

This didn't result in broken place or injuries though, just a healthy laughter as each of the Sekiryutei's precious family worked together to create a banquet fit for their dragon king.

The scene at this current time, would heat up the Sekiryutei if he were here right now. Visible behinds throughout the room, and barely visible chests of different ladies bounced around without bras to support them.

After yet another outfit change, the Gremory girls were all seated and ready for their king's arrival home.

As Rias said previously, a wife of the Sekiryutei has to equip different battle gear upon a different battlefield. Now everyone dressed in formal attire, each wearing a seductive and alluring dress which matched their hair colour.

Right on schedule, the Sekiryutei wondered into his huge home. Welcomed by the bright smiles of his precious loved ones, and the luscious aroma of his grand feast.

Issei was overwhelmed by the kindness he had greeted with. His car was sparkling clean, and looking at the utensils by the vehicle, he could tell that the girls had cleaned it with love and hard manual work.

Followed by immediately with such a grand and delicious feast.

Pleasantries and smiles were spread throughout the dining room, and not a scrap of food was leftover truly a fine feast indeed.

Needless to say, Issei was highly grateful for the love and selfless acts that his loved ones had displayed for him. And to their greatest delight, Issei was a man known to instantly return the favour.

Many hours of love had passed within the Sekiryutei's master bedroom, and each girl was now sound asleep, their bodies spread out across the huge mattress.

Rias was asserting her position as the first wife, falling asleep right next to his face. Snuggling close to him using the Sekiryutei as her eternal love pillow.

Akeno had hold of Issei's right side, the Sekiryutei's right arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling the lucky girl in close to him.

Asia, Xenovia and Rossweisse slept beside Issei's waist their fingers neatly placed upon his abdomen.

Whereas the Nekomata of the house Koneko, slept on his chest, her cat ears just underneath his face, and her snowy tail wrapped around his waist.

Issei lay in bed with his various beauties, his head against the soft pillows of Rias Gremory deep in thought.

Issei couldn't help but feel, that during times of peace, chaos would be soon to follow.

Little did Issei know, his suspicions and worries, weren't completely inaccurate.

A few days remained before his grand wedding with Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Rossweisse and Xenovia.

Issei cuddled up to his Rias with hopes that the special day he had planned for his yet to be brides, would go perfect. No tragic or intrusive problems to interrupt.


	49. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: A day to remember? Sekiryutei's girls united at last!

 **Hey guys! I'm back once again! I don't understand why, but the second that I went back to my normal work routine, ideas for the next chapter came rushing into my head! Whereas during the summer holidays, I couldn't process anything :/. So again, I apologise for my absence, but just know, this chapter is delayed because I couldn't focus or come up with ideas. It was not because I decided to take a break. I always try my hardest to keep a constant dialogue with my readers, and I am thankful that you have all been patient and supportive.**

 **This story is approaching its final chapters, so look forward to the final battle** **.**

 **One final thing, just remember, that yes even though I am borrowing sections from both the anime and the light novel for my stories, I am going to write this story my way. I will alter minor plot points, and I may change some character qualities. However, I promise to not disgrace the anime or its plot in any way.**

 **Thank you and enjoy the next chapter.**

Issei gazed in front, his reflection staring directly back at him.

The Sekiryutei lightly grasped his chest, a feeling of unease overcoming him.

"What's wrong partner? Feeling nervous about getting married a second time?" Ddraig chimed in bringing Issei back to reality.

Issei was in fact staring into the mirror of his current dressing room. In a few moments, he would be getting married once again.

The Sekiryutei wore the same outfit he was wearing at his first wedding with the lovely Rias.

Which surprisingly enough, was a personal request of his brides to be.

And who was he to turn down the wishes of the girls he loves.

"Not exactly, I have a feeling, something is closing in. Something powerful. And so malicious…." Issei said feeling his heart begin to race again, his skin beginning to sweat again.

"You're just being paranoid partner. Not every day of the red dragon emperor, is one filled with danger. Especially one as respected as yourself." Ddraig said calming Issei down.

The Sekiryutei took a deep breath and then proceeded to straighten his tie.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Issei replied with a smile.

"Even so partner, I never expected you to propose to five girls all at once! Especially given the fact that you used to be such a lone wolf." Ddraig mocked, making Issei chuckle.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Ddraig. It just goes to show, you never know, what life is going to throw at you." Issei said as he reminisced on his newly improved life.

"Still though 6 wives….. People would think that you are trying to become some kind of harem king instead of a dragon king." Ddraig responded glimmering inside the right circle on Issei's hand.

"Well that wasn't exactly my original goal." Issei laughed looking at a photo he had displayed on his phone of his new family.

"Regardless, I want to make sure everyone I care about, are truly happy." Issei said, finally leaving the room. His conversation with Ddraig now over.

The grand underworld cathedral was completely packed. Smothered with guests, and being viewed live. Streaming on hell tube.

The cathedral was decorated with rows of beautiful and glamorous white chairs.

Seated throughout the front row of this grand ceremony, were some very powerful and important people.

Beginning with Sirzechs Lucifer and his family.

Seated next to Sirzechs the demon lord, was his immediate family. Grayfia and Millicas both his wife and his beloved son. It's been a while since Grayfia has been out in public since the incident with her younger brother, Euclid Lucifuge. Who attempted to try kill the current demon lord himself. Nevertheless, she had been recently cleared of all suspicion and is now able to attend grand ceremonies such as this once again.

Followed by Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory his mother and father.

And seated next to his mother and father was his beloved sister Rias Gremory and her cousin the dynamic puncher himself, Sairaorg.

Behind this row of powerful demons, sat the remaining Gremory household, Issei's peerage.

And after subtracting the brides to be from this peerage, Kiba and Gasper were the only spectators in this party.

Well, that is accept the blonde haired girl clinging to Kiba's side. Tosca will soon be starting at the Kuoh academies middle school program. But unknown to strangers, she is actually much older than her appearance portrays.

And finally, close by to the previous two groups, sat the Sitri household. A youthful Saji staring at Issei with both admiration and jealousy.

Saji and Issei both used to be pawns, for this reason, Saji saw Issei as his greatest rival.

But in no time at all, Issei far surpassed Saji in both power and status. And to top it all off, he married the woman he loved the most. A task that Saji is yet to accomplish.

Whereas the rest of the former student council representatives, came to wish the new student council president Xenovia well on her new journey.

Even though this was Issei's second time attending such a grand wedding ceremony, the Sekiryutei still struggled to keep his cool in such an overwhelming situation.

Looking back on his past, Issei recalls the day that he met his first true love. Rias Gremory.

It was miraculous enough for the Sekiryutei, that his unrequited love that lasted throughout the late years of his childhood, had been reciprocated.

And now here he was, once again getting married to girls who loved him as well.

The previous lone wolf who planned to end his life after getting his revenge for his parents murder, ended up with so much love, so much purpose that he could ever imagine.

He was going to have six beautiful, loving wives who cared for him so deeply. He was going to do whatever it took to protect them and live his life to the fullest.

Interrupting Issei's train of thought, the sound of the colossal doors swung wide open.

A row of beautiful brides accompanied by those who were to give them away.

It was as majestic as six beautiful white lake swans, gliding upon the surface of a serene riverbed.

Akeno was escorted down the aisle first by Baraqiel the vice governor general.

His prestige and status thrown completely out of proportion after he sobbed uncontrollably with his daughter's hand in his own.

And who could blame him?

Still envisioning the little Akeno. The little girl who chased after him and held his hand just like this.

That little girl who held so close to himself, was now going to be entrusted to another man.

Even though Baraqiel should absolutely loathe the Sekiryutei for taking away his daughter, the vice governor could never hate Issei after all he has done for his precious daughter.

After all, he gave his word and he kept it.

He promised to make Akeno happy and if it wasn't for Akeno meeting Issei, she would still be alone.

Hiding her true self from any who dared to get close to her.

He opened Akeno's heart, and he didn't just drop it. He didn't let it shatter on the cruel reality we live in.

And to put the icing on top of the cake, he rekindled the bond between Baraqiel and Akeno.

Issei made Akeno realise the truth about her father, made her realise her true feelings that she wished to express to her remaining family.

Who knows where the Lightning priestess and vice governor would be if not for the Sekiryutei's influence?

Those final thoughts raced through Baraqiel's head as he handed his darling daughter to Issei Hyoudou-Gremory.

Following closely behind bride number one, was the only group of walking down the aisle.

Sister Griselda, took it upon herself to give away both Asia and Xenovia on their wedding day.

The guilt of Asia's mistreatment from the church, and Issei's solid resolve and determination to reinforce his love for this pair so strongly.

Koneko was guided by her older sister, Kuroka to the alter. This marriage between Issei and Koneko as a result, would conduct a truce between both the red dragon emperor and the white dragon emperor, who have recently disembarked from the Khaos brigade. Vali decided, he would achieve his personal goals through his own means from now on.

His attendance to this wedding as a guest, was the true symbol of the truce between them.

And last in the queue of this beautiful ritual, but in no way lacking in beauty of the others, was the former Valkyrie Rossweisse.

Accompanied closely with her darling grandmother. A woman who had decided live her life in solitude, has come out today to see her granddaughter get married to the man of her dreams.

With all of the gorgeous brides to be now at the alter with the gallant dragon hero, the passage of marriage had begun.

Issei began to breathe easily, no problems or inconveniences having interrupted this day thus far.

"Who has the rings?" The minister questioned, the ceremony almost over.

To everyone's surprise, the rings were in the custody of none other than the first wife herself.

Approaching the front in a glamorous and stylish red dress, Rias brought the rings forward.

"If it's alright with you Issei, I'd like to do this part personally." Rias requested holding the rings within the soft cushioned case.

"Of course Rias. Go ahead." Issei replied allowing her to do so.

"I want you all to know, how much you mean to me. And with these rings, I officially welcome you and give you my blessing, to our marriage. To the most wonderful and incredible man in all of existence. You are all like sisters to me. And I love you all, so much." Rias said placing the rings on each of their fingers.

Hugging them tight, she tried her best not to remove her own makeup or theirs. The tears unable to stay hidden upon their faces.

"If there are no objections for this union of devils, I will now ask each bride to be a question." The minister said, leaving in his wake a breath silence before proceeding.

"Akeno, do you take this man, as your lawfully wedding husband?" He asked allowing Akeno time to regain her composure.

"Yes, I do." Akeno said with tears in her eyes.

"Xenovia?"

"I do."

"Koneko?"

"Yes! I do"

"Asia?"

"Yes! I do! With all my heart!"

"Rossweisse?"

"Yes…. I'm nervous…. But I do." Rossweisse replied a huge blush upon her cheeks.

"And you, Issei Hyoudou-Gremory? Do you?"

"Yes I do. Nothing will make me happier." Issei said making all of the girls cry and smile.

"I now pronounce you joined for life. You may kiss the brides." The minister declared.

A huge of round of applause and cheers resonated throughout the hall, as Issei kissed all of the girls to finalise the wedding ceremony.

All of a sudden, Issei found himself placing up a huge magic defensive circle to protect his wives from the airborne doors which came rocketing straight at him.

"Who's there?!" Issei yelled sensing a powerful presence.

A middle aged man in his 40's, came striding into the cathedral. The sound of rattling metal closely behind him.

His dark silver hair made the room centre upon him. His hazel eyes gazing right at the Sekiryutei.

"What kind of circus show is this supposed to be? Devils acting like humans? How disgraceful! I may just vomit!" The intruder boldly stated enraging the dragon on stage.

"Who the hell are you?! What do you want from me?!" Issei asked feeling anger boiling up inside of him, the audacity of this individual.

"Listen up, boy. Devils are beings that have to be evil, wicked, brutal, bad, scum, wrong, brute, and vicious."

"What the hell did you just say?!" Issei roared feeling enraged, his friends being labelled as evil.

"You know, beings like humans and Angels? And what are we? You do know we are "evil" and "bad" existences? Then isn't it obvious what we have to do?" The man said making Issei lose his patience.

"Who the hell are you?!" Issei yelled making Vali finally look over towards the entrance.

"Grandfather?!" Vali said feeling himself get agitated.

"I am the super devil Prince Rizevim Livan Lucifer! And this boy, this is how devils behave!" Rizevim stated yanking the chain in his hands, revealing what was on the other end.

Pulled by the force of the super devil's grip, a young woman with short blonde hair and red eyes came stumbling inside.

"V….Valerie?" Said the normally timid vampire. His eyes focused solely on her person.

"Allow me to show you Sekiryutei. The true nature of devils!" Rizevim said holding a small chalice within the palm of his hand.

Gasper gazed towards the silent girl, observing her person.

Gasper began to experience new emotions, an emotion so strong, that it frightened him to even feel it.

The timid vampire looked over towards Valerie, her soulless eyes staring at the ground, her arms and legs lacerated by her captive.

Gasper felt the feeling grow stronger and stronger, it grew at an accelerated pace.

"VALERIE!" Gasper roared.

That feeling unlocked within the heart of this gentle and frightened vampire…

Was rage.

 **Okay guys, that is chapter 47 done! Look forward to the next chapter at some point later this week** **. I have decided to dedicate my limited time for solely this story. As I have almost finished it.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! Chapter 48: Diablos dragon explodes! Gaspers hidden rage!**


	50. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Diablos dragon explode! Gasper's hidden rage

 **We are sadly approaching the end of this story, and the final battle is nearly upon us! Will Issei manage to defeat Rizevim? Or will this be the end of Issei's prosperous enjoyable life? And what of poor Gasper? Will he stand and fight to protect his friend? Or will he too helplessly be defeated by Lucifer? Find out now** **. Also please note, that some characters in my story, are actually stronger in this story, to compensate for Issei's overwhelming power. This includes Rizevim.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter and thank you once again, for your continued support throughout this story. And thank you, to my fans, who have been with me since the beginner of this popular and requested series….. Wait, did you think this was going to be my final DxD project? Worry not my friends, I am at least going to make one more addition to this series. I will take a little break after this story is finished though, I have other projects to catch up with xD. Anyway enjoy :D.**

"Allow me to show you true evil." Rizevim stated showing the golden chalice within his hand.

"Wait, that cup? It can't be?!" Sirzechs replied looking very nervous right now.

"As expected of the great demon lord. Yes, this is the one and only….." Rizevim said leaving a tense feeling within the air.

"The holy grail." Issei said surprising the current threat towards him.

"Oh? And the Sekiryutei too. I'm impressed! Indeed, this is Sephiroth Graal also known as the Holy Grail. Now behold its power!" Rizevim said giving the powerful item to the chained up girl behind him.

"Valery…." Gasper said staring at the blank expression upon the girls face.

"Do it!" Rizevim said in a commanding tone.

All of a sudden, a malicious and ominous purple glare spread throughout the audience, cries in pain and torment upon their souls resonated through the echoed walls.

"What have you done to them?!" Issei roared noticing the new soulless gaze upon all of their faces.

"When shrouded with evil intent, the holy grail has the power to enable the souls of the living as well as the dead! What will you do now, hero? Get him!" Rizevim said and upon his word, the mindless and will free zombies moved forward to attack.

"Damn you Rizevim!" Issei said preparing to fight against his various combatants with a heavy heart.

Just as Issei was about to engage in combat, his foes suddenly stopped moving.

"Issei senpai!" Gasper said his eyes shining, an indication that his sacred gear was activated.

"Nice Gasper! Kiba, give me a hand!" Issei said acknowledging his knight.

With high levels of speed and minimal damage, Issei and Kiba managed to knock out each of the innocent wedding guests.

"How cruel! Struck down by their perfect dragon hero!" Rizevim said enraging the man truly earned his status as ruler of the underworld.

"You will pay for your insolence Rizevim Livan Lucifer!" Sirzechs said his irises beginning to take on their destructive crimson glow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sirzechs. I didn't exactly come here alone!" Rizevim said without a word of warning destroying the cathedrals ceiling.

"This isn't good!" Xenovia said noticing the weight of the situation upon them.

"Dragons?" Issei said looking up at the hundreds of dragons flying over the land.

"Not exactly, I told you just now didn't I? Sephiroth Graal has the power to manipulate the souls of the dead as well as the living! These evil dragons have been dead for years! And there is one in particular who has been dying to meet all of you!" Rizevim said a majestic jet black dragon dive bombing to the ground almost on cue.

"Crom Cruach!" Rias said upon the dragon's sudden arrival.

"Why have you sided with Rizevim dragon?!" Grayfia asked feeling a crisis at hand.

"In order to fight powerful opponents and to see the place where dragons will reach in the end. That is all." Crom Cruach replied now analysing the group of people in front of him.

"Damn it! They just keep coming!" Issei preparing to fight against this new and powerful foe.

"Leave him to me Issei-kun." Sirzechs said calmly walking towards the evil dragon.

"So, you're my opponent? That's a shame, I was hoping to face the Sekiryutei in battle. I was interested to see just who the stronger dragon really is between us." Crom Cruach replied obliviously letting his guard down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't be disappointed fighting me!" Sirzechs said suddenly getting serious.

Crom Cruach was sent hurtling into the air away from the cathedral Sirzechs in hot pursuit.

"I see, this may be fun after all." Crom Cruach said flapping his wings to keep himself in the air.

"Well I didn't become a maou, just by watching Issei-kun fight now did I?" Sirzechs said enveloping himself in his destructive aura.

"Very well, come at me! Maou Sirzechs Lucifer!" Crom Cruach declared beginning their fight to the skies.

Meanwhile, back down on the surface.

"You call yourself a hero, and a devil?! How blasphemous! We are devils! Devils are and always will be evil! You're a disgrace to devil kind!" Rizevim said suddenly increasing his grip on the chain. Dangling the poor girl by its tight pull.

"Valerie!" Gasper yelled feeling the rage within him.

"This is what a devil does!" Rizevim said driving his fist into the frail vampire girl's gut.

"Gya-kun calm down." Koneko said closely trying to hold him back. His vampire power both still unpredictable and berserk.

"You bastard!" Issei roared his body undergoing his strongest cardinal crimson promotion.

With his crimson armour mixed with shades of black and his second pair of dragon wings on his back, Issei charged straight towards the cackling super devil.

"Take this!" Issei yelled slamming his fist right into Rizevim's face.

Rizevim didn't attempt to dodge, he took Issei Diablos dragon punch head on.

"How?!" Issei said his fist not appearing to have dealt any damage.

"This is my sacred gear canceller. I can't deactivate your balance breaker form itself, but you won't be able to land a single attack on me at your current level!" Rizevim said confusing the enraged dragon.

"What are you talking about?!" Issei said throwing a kick to his midsection.

Regardless of this second attack, Rizevim still didn't budge.

"Your power is incomplete." Rizevim replied making Issei even more puzzled.

"How is it?! I obtained this power from the dragon of dragons! Great red gave me this power to defeat strong opponents like you!" Issei said trying to put more power into his attack.

"It's true, that you are powerful, but your power like I said…. It's incomplete! You may have the armour to adapt to your innate abilities, but the reason you can't hit me is simple….. You don't possess Great red's DNA! Nor do you possess Ophis' power of infinity! And without that, you can't defeat me." Rizevim boldly declared making Issei back off.

"Even if that's the case, even if I can't defeat you….. You told me one thing that I can take advantage of….. Your sacred gear canceller has a limit! So if consecutive blows isn't enough to stop you, I will blast you away with one attack!" Issei roared the desperation apparent within his voice.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Issei's boosted his power? In his Diablos dragon mode?!" Rias questioned feeling frightened of this development.

"Isn't that too dangerous?!" Kiba questioned feeling nervous also.

"This isn't good! If he carries on trying to extend his limits, the power will consume him!" Zeoticus said recognising a situation like this.

"Father! Get mother and everyone out of here hurry!" Rias screamed knowing just how powerful Issei's blast going to be.

Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory instantly teleported themselves, Millicas and the rest of the unconscious wedding guests just in the nick of time.

"Blast away and be gone! Crimson dragon king's cannon!" Issei roared blasting away all within his path.

Issei collapsed to one knee, his diablos dragon armour collapsing onto the floor, vanishing the next second.

The Sekiryutei exhaled heavily the strain on his body being an extremely heavy one.

"Did he get him?" Xenovia asked the smokescreen and explosion of dust from the debris masking the outcome of this attack.

Everything was blasted away, the chairs of the grand ceremony, the walls of the grand cathedral and even the glass windows which let the light into the closed off building.

However, Issei's attack upon its intended target, failed to meet the same fate as the colossal building.

"See? Didn't I tell you? You cannot defeat me with that level of power." Rizevim said shocking Issei and all of those present to this battle.

"Not yet! I'm not giving up yet! If my sacred gear isn't enough to stop you, then how about this?!" Issei said standing back on his feet again.

"Here it comes." Rias said noticing Issei's hair and eyes undergo their metamorphosis.

"Crimson dragon god overdrive!" Issei said taking off with magnificent speed.

For the first time since their battle had begun, Rizevim finally moved against Issei's assault.

The flurry of punches that Issei sent Rizevim's way, were all unfortunately blocked.

"I see, you're right that my sacred gear canceller won't work on this technique of yours, but it's still not enough to make me fight you seriously!" Rizevim said driving his fist into Issei's face.

Issei's body fly backwards towards the remaining wall behind him.

But Issei wasn't about to give up just yet. Using the inhuman reflexes he possessed, Issei kicked off from the wall instead of crashing through it, rocketing himself right back at Rizevim using his own attack as momentum.

"Rizevim!" Issei roared throwing a dynamic punch his way.

"It's useless!" Rizevim replied slamming his own fist into Issei's.

Rizevim's strength once again proved itself superior and smashed Issei into the ground.

"Issei!" Rias screamed rushing towards her man.

"You may have the armour of a super devil, but without the power to wield it correctly, you are nothing! Just an empty shell! You cannot defeat me, Hyoudou Issei!" Rizevim said making Issei stand once again.

"Ddraig, let's do it!" Issei said making his partner worried.

(Stop partner! You'll be consumed by the power if you use it again!)

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Issei roared forcing his sacred gear to undergo the Diablos dragon transformation once again.

"Stop it Issei!" Rias shouted noticing Issei was being reckless once again.

"Issei-kun!" Akeno cried unable to approach him.

"You mustn't senpai!" Koneko screamed begging Issei to stop.

"Diablos!" Was all Issei could say before he was knocked out cold.

But this wasn't the most surprising factor right now, the event which was most surprising, was who it was who knocked Issei out.

"Ophis?!" Rias said

"You mustn't Sekiryutei, you will die." Ophis said suddenly grabbing Arthur's Vali's knights holy sword Caliburn, after taking off in the opposite direction.

"She took caliburn!" Xenovia said as Ophis carried both the unconscious Issei and Arthur's sword.

Fortunately for the infinity dragon, Arthur was also in attendance to Issei's wedding, keeping close by to his master Vali.

"Ophis?! What are you doing to Issei?!" Rias asked defensively.

"He needs to return to the dimensional gap. Rizevim is right, his power is incomplete. His body needs to be remade or the Diablos will kill him." Ophis said suddenly rising Caliburn, opening a portal to the dimensional gap.

And before Rias could say another word, both Ophis and Issei had disappeared.

"Issei!" Rias screamed rushing towards where the Sekiryutei and infinite dragon had vanished from.

Akeno miraculously without a spec of dirt on her wedding dress, grabbed hold of Rias.

"Akeno?"

"Let's trust her for now. Okay?" Akeno replied surprisingly calming Rias down.

"You're right, Ophis is our friend now. We have to believe in her. Issei will come back to us. " Rias said regaining her composure.

"The problem now is…" Akeno said changing into her priestess outfit through the convenient use of magic.

"Dealing with this person who wasn't on the guest list." Xenovia said now wearing her leather battle gear.

"Alright then. Now that the Sekiryutei has been taken care of, what should I do now?" Rizevim said now directing his attention to the remaining Gremories. The Sitri household and Sairaorg now dealing with the evil dragons which have invaded.

Rizevim scanned the remaining Gremories, when an idea popped into his head.

"That's it! Valerie, possess that vampire dressing like a female." Rizevim said making the female vampire herself look over towards her newest target.

Suddenly, Valerie Tepes showed the first sign of emotions the second her sight had found there target.

"Gasper?" Valerie said her face showing sincere shock.

"That's right that vampire over there. Get him!" Rizevim said tightening the grip on the chain around her neck.

Valerie didn't say another word. Shaking like a leaf swept away by the wind, the female vampire remained speechless as she stared at her childhood friend.

"What's wrong Valerie? Obey my order!" Rizevim said choking the poor girl.

Valerie slowly turned her head towards the super devil, slowly shaking her head back and forth.

"You useless freak! You do as I tell you to do!" Rizevim said striking the girl to the floor.

Koneko stepped aside, hearing her friend growl beside her.

"Take your hands off her, right now!" gasper said after Rizevim grabbed her by the throat.

"Oh? So we have another devil who thinks he's a hero do we?" Rizevim mocked letting Valerie's head hit the ground. Now standing to face Gasper.

"No, I won't face you as a hero." Gasper said staring directly at the super devil.

"Oh? So you're not going to defeat me then?" Rizevim mocked seeing Gasper as an empty threat.

"A monster like you, doesn't deserve to be faced by a hero….. I'll become a beast! I'll tear you to shreds and devour your soul!" Gasper growled darkness immediately surrounding him.

Gasper was shrouded in darkness, the shadows scattered around him and swallowed him up whole.

The Gremories looked towards their friend.

But Gasper was no longer there…

In Gasper's place, towered a five metre tall beast, with a dragons head and razor sharp claws. With wings outgrowing from its back.

The shadow beast glared at Rizevim with bloody red eyes.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" Rizevim said admiring Gasper's darkness form.

Within an instant, Gasper darted towards Rizevim, seeming to reach for Valerie.

"Oh so close. Sorry…" Rizevim said in an arrogant tone whilst hoisting Valerie away from the beast.

However, the shredding claw marks that appeared on Rizevim's arm, proved that Gasper had managed to land a hit against the arrogant devil.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Vampire!" Rizevim yelled suddenly growing angry.

Gasper roared once again, this time, sprouting multiple eyeballs around his body.

"Everyone get behind me! Gasper can still use his sacred gear!" Rias yelled projecting a huge magic circle to protect everyone from its immense power.

Rizevim was ensnared by the beasts piercing glare, his body transfixed to the spot.

The beast took off with mind boggling speed, unleashing a ferocious combo of fury swipes upon the frozen devil.

The purple aura vanished from Rizevim's body, his body returned to reality, it soared through the air away from the captive Valerie.

"Akeno! Grab Valerie!" Rias ordered so Rizevim could no longer use her as a shield.

"Gya-kun! It's okay now! Valerie is safe!" Koneko shouted, but she would soon learn, that calling out to Gasper was a fatal mistake.

"Koneko look out!" Rias yelled as the beast turned to charge her instead.

Rias managed to grab Koneko just in time.

"Gya-kun! Wake up!" Koneko yelled but once again, it was no use.

"What happened to him? Is this supposed to be Gasper's balance break?" Kiba asked noticing Gasper's increase in power.

"Yes I believe so. But something is different….. It's just like Issei's berserk juggernaut drive." Rias said having a bunch of intrigued listeners

"What do you mean Rias?" Akeno replied.

"Gasper's balance breaker was triggered through rage. He's lost control of his senses. So he'll attack anyone who gets in his way. It doesn't matter now that Valerie is safe, Gasper will continue to rampage until he is out of energy." Rias said alerting the others of the situation.

"Here he comes!" Xenovia said dodging to the side.

The beast charged straight for Kiba and the shaking Tosca.

"I'm sorry Gasper-kun! Balance break!" Kiba yelled sending his drag knights after the beast.

Kiba had no choice but to dodge the charging beast, his drag troopers sent flying after facing the beasts' impact.

"Look out!" Rossweisse shouted seeing Gasper attack.

But it was too late, the beast launched a powerful area shadow attack, sending all of the Gremories flying.

Well, all but one.

Rias Hyoudou-Gremory, remained standing.

"Rias look out!" Akeno yelled noticing the beast was attacking her now.

However, despite Akeno's warning, Rias remained still, almost welcoming death itself.

"Rias!" They all yelled noticing the beast had bitten straight into her shoulder.

Rias did not cry out in pain, nor did she collapse to the ground.

The ruin queen wrapped her arms around the beast's neck, in a warm embrace.

"Gasper, it's okay. I know how you feel right now. You're angry right?" Rias said to the beast.

Gasper sunk his teeth in further.

"I understand. Somebody you care about got hurt didn't they? I feel the same. I've seen people I care about get hurt too many times to count. And it's still so painful!" Rias said blood dripping from her mouth and her bitten shoulder.

"Rias get out of there!" Akeno yelled but Rias refused to fight back.

"Gasper, Valerie is okay now. You don't have to be angry anymore. I know you're not just angry, you're afraid right?" Rias said coughing up more blood onto her dress.

"Gasper, you are not a monster. No matter what anyone says, you are not a monster! You're not alone anymore okay? You are a member of his household. So believe in him. Believe in the man that you idolise. Gasper! Believe in Issei!" Rias screamed.

Gasper froze in place, retracted his teeth from Rias' open wound.

All of a sudden, the beast transformed into a shadow and swallowed Rias whole!

"That is priceless! He took swallowed her up!" Rizevim said laughing like a maniac.

"Gasper…." Valerie said trying to get up.

"Wait a second….. What the hell is that?!" Rizevim said noticing the shadow take on the shape of a human.

The darkness figure took on a destructive aura and ran a chill down Rizevim's spine.

"Gasper and Rias have combined!" Akeno said shocking everyone including Rizevim himself.

"You were wrong about Gasper Rizevim. And we are going to prove it to you together!" Rias said her whole body enveloped in darkness.

"Face the power we both share! Forbidden invade balor the princess!" Rias and Gasper replied staring down Rizevim ready to fight.

"The power of destruction and darkness? This could be interesting!" Rizevim said he too preparing to fight.

 **So what did you think? Quite the chapter right? So Issei is the dimensional gap with Ophis, and Rias, Gasper combo are going to show their power and face the super devil. Will Rias be able to buy enough time? Or will Issei return to a world of his loved ones dead once again? And what about Vali? Will he face against his grandfather? Find out in the next chapter, of High school DxD Reborn! Another dragon awakens!**


	51. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: The Balor princess of destruction! You disappoint me Vali!

 **Sorry for the delay guys, my laptop has had to go in for repairs, so now I am writing the next chapter using this temporary device which they are lending me. But here it is. So will Rias be able to defeat Rizveim using Gasper's shared power? Or will Rizveim kill all those that Issei cares for? Find out in the next chapter** **.**

"Did they fuse?" Kiba enquired commenting on this outrageous phenomenon.

"Yes…. Rias managed to calm Gasper's rage and now as a result, they have become one." Akeno said noticing how remarkable Rias and Gasper's aura was.

"The destructive power of the famed ruin princess, and the spine tingling shadows of the vampire clan. This won't be like Rizevim's other fights; Rias and Gasper will be fighting, without a sacred gear." Xenovia said her vision transfixed on this tense battle atmosphere.

"Well, this certainly is an interesting development. But if I'm being honest, I prefer the idea of fighting that blood thirsty beast your little friend turned into. Fighting that savage monster got me really in the mood! I was so close to climaxing!" Rizevim said displaying a disturbing expression.

"I'm afraid, that won't happen this time. We have become one; both the powers of shadow and destruction have now combined. You may be able to nullify the effects of any sacred gear, bringing the damage from any attack to almost nothing, but let's see how you deal with the destructive power of the balor princess!" Gasper and Rias said together marking their union.

"Interesting! Let's see how far this new power of yours can take you!" Rizevim boldly stated preparing to battle.

Rias took this bold declaration, as an open invitation, charging straight at the malicious super devil.

"You're too slow!" Rizevim said effortlessly dodging the balor princess.

"That's my line, I captured you." The Rias and Gasper combo said firing a volley of destructive blast orbs directly into the ground.

To Rizevim's amazement, his shadow which seemed to be an extension of his own body, betrayed his flank, unleashing the vanishing attack upon him directly.

Dusting off his robes, Rizevim prepared his own attack.

"Not bad, but what do you think of this?!" Rizevim said firing his own magical blast attack.

Rizevim's arrogance of certain victory began to fade, the character he previously commented on being too slow….. Had vanished instantly!

"What the? Where are you?" Rizevim demanded vastly searching around and above him.

"Behind you!" Rias said suddenly getting behind the overconfident super devil.

"Impossible?!"

"Even someone as powerful as you, shouldn't be able to escape an attack that is at such a close range!" The shadow fighter said ensnaring Rizevim in his own shadow.

"Damn it!"

"Take this!" A huge Gremory family magic circle appeared from beneath the trapped devil, a glimmering glow of beautiful destructive ruby, consuming the captured individual.

Rias' plan was a complete success! However, this sudden concentration of explosive power, seemed to have taken its toll on both the possessed and the possessor.

Rias collapsed to one knee, the shadows covering her face beginning to slip down to her collar bone.

"I'm sorry; I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Gasper honestly declared feeling his shadow begin to dissipate.

"Hang in there Gasper, just a little longer okay?" Rias said in both a comforting and gentle tone.

"I understand…. I'll try my best!" Gasper said receiving his second wind, his concealing shadows re-adjusting onto Rias' face.

"Ouch…. That actually hurt a bit…. Yep, I'm a little mad now!" Rizevim said suddenly displaying a frighteningly new level of strength.

"Well we're just getting started!" Rias said firing off another way of destructive power.

Rizevim managed to counter each attack that both Gasper and Rias threw at him.

However, this was certainly proving to be much more difficult than the arrogant super devil had anticipated.

"This is so much fun! If I hadn't used my own power, I dare say this whole territory would have been obliterated! Myself along with it!" Rizevim said a blatant look of goofy ecstasy imprinted on his face.

"Ugh. This is a lot tougher than I thought." Rias said holding her forehead, the third mystical eye closed in response to the sudden headache.

"Are you okay?" Gasper asked showing true concern.

"I'm fine Gasper, I can't allow myself to give up now." Rias said pursuing through the pain into her opponents shadow.

"This trick again?!" Rizevim said attacking his own shadow.

"Sorry Rizevim, don't you know? It's impossible to capture your own shadow!" Rias said surrounding the foolish devil with destruction magic circles.

Rizevim, tricked by his own shadow suffered a direct hit from Rias and Gasper's surprise attack.

A tower of smoke climbed up to the very peak of the cathedrals ceiling.

The attack's mass destruction unfortunately decimating most of the gorgeous cathedral.

"No way!" Akeno said after Rizevim reappeared.

"That's….. That's not possible…." Was all Rias could say after the super devil re-emerged showing truth to his title as a super devil.

"Well, well. It seems I have underestimated you ruin princess…. It's time for me to show you what a true devil can do!" Rizevim bellowed, his power suddenly sky-rocketing to even more unbelievable heights.

"Here he comes Gasper!" Rias said preparing the Gremory bishop for the sudden impact.

"Don't worry! Leave it to me!" Gasper said suddenly taking over control of the shadow form.

Rizevim's blood fuelled fist, met with the manipulated shadows controlled by Gasper.

"I've got you now!" Gasper said with positivity.

"Don't get ahead of yourself little vampire!" Rizevim said his punch still being repressed by Gasper's shadows.

"I'm not just a vampire! I'm a servant of the crimson dragon king! I am the bishop of Issei Hyoudou-Gremory!" Gasper yelled suddenly increasing his shadows mass and powers.

"You may be….. But you are still a disgrace to the devil clan!" Rizevim roared forcing his fist straight through Gasper's impenetrable barrier.

"Gasper's not fighting alone anymore! He has all of us fighting along side him!" Rias yelled slamming her own fist against Rizevim's punch.

"You two truly are powerful….. But like I said to you before….. You are not devils! You are an inferior race!" Rizevim yelled smashing the Rias, Gasper combo against the wall.

"Rias! Gasper-kun!" Akeno yelled seeing the shadow that was once protecting Rias; revert back to a downed Gasper, with Rias right next to him.

"Gya-kun!" Koneko yelled immediately switching into her Nekomata mode and slamming a punch directly into Rizevim's cheek.

"You pack a strong punch, but it's not strong enough!" Rizevim yelled grabbing Koneko by the face, throwing her onto the pile of defeated Gremories.

"Damn you! Sword birth!" Kiba yelled in an attempt to skewer the super devil where he stood.

"Useless!" Rizevim said shattering every last one of Kiba's swords, shutting down his pincer attack.

"Go Drag troopers!" Kiba commanded summoning 20 dragon knights straight for Lucifer.

"I told you its useless! Begone!" Rizevim replied effortlessly wiping out the trusted knight's he created to protect his king.

Kiba hit the wall behind him, in response to the blast that vanquished his warriors.

Adding yet another body to the defeated pile.

Poor Asia didn't even have a chance to help her friends.

The powerless sister was cast aside before she could even heal her friends.

"How dare you! How dare you hurt my friends!" Xenovia yelled slamming her blade down upon her foe.

"That really is a scary sword. But you're wielding it with the wrong resolve!" Rizevim countered slamming his foot into Xenovia's stomach.

Xenovia's body hit the ground hard, her blade scattered across the floor.

"You monster!" Rossweisse said donning her trusted Valkyrie armour.

"This was supposed to be a special day….. How dare you ruin it!" Rossweisse screamed blasting away with several Norse mythological circles.

The ground upon which he stood, was completely erased.

"Did I get him?" Rossweisse said her anger overriding her clear judgement.

"I'm afraid not." Rizevim said suddenly appearing behind the startled Valkyrie using his superior speed and devil wings.

"What?!" Was all Rossweisse could say before she was slammed in the back with tremendous force.

Even with the Valkyrie's fortified armour and defence, the blow still damaged her greatly.

"Rias…. Everyone… Damn you!" Akeno screamed seeing her comrades harmed a great deal.

Holy lightning dragons shot from the rage infused Akeno, they all flew into the air and through mind-boggling precision….. Formed together as one giant holy lightning dragon!

"I tire of all of this pointless fighting…. Just die already!" Rizevim shouted consuming the dragon with destructive magic far surpassing Rias.

Akeno cried out in agony, the lightning holy dragon she created unleashing its powerful lightning force upon its master after it was vanquished.

Akeno fell to the ground along with her friends.

"Weak… Weak! Weak! Weak! You're all so weak! So this is the precious love and bonds that you brag about so much? Well look how far it has gotten you! Love between devils, will just result in your own deaths!" Rizevim said.

However, Rizevim's outburst of rage suddenly became a calm smirk.

"That's right. Let's do this than shall we?" Rizevim said as Rias began to stand on her feet again.

"Okay Rias Gremory. You were the former head of this peerage correct?" Rizevim asked causing Rias to gain a bad feeling.

"Excellent. Then let's do this shall we? I will give you a chance. A chance to save everyone here, all except one member of the peerage of your choosing." Rizevim said causing Rias to become enraged.

"What are you implying Lucifer?" Rias asked playing along with his game for now.

"It's simple Miss Gremo…" Rizevim began to say

"That's Mr's Hyoudou-Gremory." Rias said with true and sincere pride.

"Whatever. As I was about to say, it's really simple. I will leave, I will let you all of you here live another day. If you abandon your foolish principles and kill one of your comrades." Rizevim said with a mischievous grin.

"And if I refuse?!" Rias practically screamed, hurting her throat.

"I will kill every last one of you! I won't leave a single one of you so called devils leave here alive!" Rizevim yelled sending a chill down each and every one of the receiver's spines.

He was serious.

"I understand. I will accept that role." Kiba said causing all but him to feel puzzled.

"What are you saying Kiba-kun?!" Akeno demanded feeling outraged by the absurdities coming out of Kiba's mouth.

"I failed to save my friends once before, I won't make the same mistake again by choosing to be selfish." Kiba said with admirable determination.

"That's not the point Kiba-san!" Asia said trying to keep Tosca away from the current situation.

"Are you truly that prepared to die for your friend's pretty boy?" Rizevim said with pure disgust.

"I promised the Sekiryutei, the man I respect and owe my life to. I promised him in his stead, that I will protect the girls if anything should happen to him. I will keep the promise I made with my best friend!" Kiba said suddenly materialising a holy demon sword.

The blonde haired knight turned to Rias and gestured for her to take the sword.

"Would you please do the honours former king Rias Gremory?" Kiba said with an unusually calm expression.

"Yuuto." Rias said feeling completely stunned by her former knights suicidal proclamation.

"It only feels right for you to do it. I owe my life to you as much as I do to Issei-kun." Kiba said causing Rias to grab the sword from him.

Kiba smiled towards the ruin princess and said his final words.

"Thank you, big sister Rias. Goodbye." Kiba said, finally calling his former master by her first name.

However, the sensation of death didn't feel as painful as the knight had envisioned.

In fact, it just felt like a sting against his cheek.

Unable to understand the current events, Kiba opened his eyes.

Kiba's surroundings had not changed in the slightest.

The only difference was Rias crying after retracting her open palm, making it obvious that the slap attack was dealt by her.

Kiba's noble act did not result in his sacrifice as he had originally intended.

Instead, it ended in a vicious beat down.

For after the stinging sensation resonated with his cheek, a furious cat girl came in striking a ferocious punch to his stomach.

His body lurching forwards because of the surprise blow, Kiba became weak within his lower body.

And before Kiba could recover from this sudden combination assault, the startled knight found himself hitting the ground after the swift knight Xenovia made his legs buckle, striking him from behind.

"Everyone?" Kiba said after tilting his head up at them.

"Well? Still feel like a man now after you have just been floored by three girls? Huh Kiba?!" Xenovia asked staring down at the fallen knight.

"Yuuto! You idiot!" Rias screamed suddenly hugging him as a knelt on the floor.

"Big sister Rias?" Kiba said feeling Rias' tears dampen his shoulder.

"What are you acting all cool for Kiba-senpai?! Does your life mean that little to you?! Do your friends mean that little to you?!" Koneko asked surprising Kiba greatly.

"You say you don't wish to act selfishly, but you throwing your own life away in this situation. Is selfish!" Akeno said feeling herself tear up.

"That's right Kiba-san! If you die here, everyone would be sad! Think of Issei-kun!" Asia shouted Tosca wriggling free from her grip.

"I'm acting selfishly?" Kiba questioned as Tosca wrap herself around his waist, silently sobbing into his shirt.

"Does your faith in Issei really run that low? Do you really not trust us?" Rias asked making Kiba shocked once again.

"Believe in Issei! Issei taught us all never to give up! Not until the very end! And we aren't going to start now! Don't listen to what that monster says! We are better than him, we are not as deluded as he is! So what if he is a super devil! We have a super devil ourselves don't we?" Rias said standing up and wiping her tears.

"Stand up Yuuto! Stand up and believe in the man who changed our lives!" Rias practically ordered bringing the fallen devil back to his feet.

"So annoying! I'm tired of you phony devils! I will kill every last one of you!" Rizevim said preparing a mass amount of magic power.

"We will not give up! We will stand and fight!" Kiba said suddenly regaining his true resolve.

"Die Gremory household!" Rizevim bellowed unleashing a massive blast.

"Here it comes everyone! Get ready!" Rias ordered deploying a huge defensive magic circle along with her queen counterpart and their Valkyrie rook.

The blast was mere seconds from impact!

(Half dimension)

All of a sudden, Rizevim's death blow was reduced greatly in size, cast away by a mysterious intruder of the battle.

"What do you think you are doing grandson?" Rizevim asked Vali after he prevented him from dealing the finishing blow.

"These people, they are all very important to the man I consider my rival. And without them alive, Issei won't be able to fight sincerely. They are his reason for living.

And as the white dragon emperor, I want to keep fighting the Sekiryutei! That's why, until the red dragon emperor returns, I will protect their lives! And take you down myself!" Vali boldly declared transforming into his scale mail form.

"You disappoint me Vali!" Rizevim said before preparing to engage in a head on collision with his grandson.


	52. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: The Vanishing dragon rises! Awaken the new juggernaut drive!

 **Hey guys, thank you for joining me all the way until the end of "High school DxD Reborn! Another dragon awakens." We are nearly finished with this story I'm afraid. We have only a few chapters left to go, until the climax of my second High school DxD project. After it's done, I will be creating a third and final part to the series. The third story will be 10 years into the future, and will mainly centre on Issei's children. Without further ado, prepare to see Vali face his Grandfather in a battle to the death!**

 **Albion and Vali talking together in this chapter, will be like this. [Understood].**

"How is he doing?" a tremendously powerful voice inquired, his vast head hovering over the sleeping devil.

"As expected of this particular Sekiryutei, he seems to be responding well with both of our DNA." A slightly quieter but in no way less powerful voice responded, as she checked Issei's vitality.

Ophis and Great red observed Issei Hyoudou-Gremory after the completion of his body reconstruction.

"This boy continues to amaze me. I have been in this plain of existence for what seems like an eternity. However, this Sekiryutei. I can't predict what he is going to do next. The fact that he was able to come so far with an incomplete Diablos form without our DNA to complete it, it's unheard of." Great red said truly intrigued and surprised with Issei's potential as a unique Sekiryutei.

"He certainly is a marvel, compared to the others. All just a bunch of power hungry fools who let themselves be controlled by the dragon residing within the sacred gear. Whereas this one is different. Instead of just using the boosted gear as a tool to achieve power, he bonded with the dragon and managed to restore Ddraig's original strength. He is the first Sekiryutei who refused to settle for the destructive power of the juggernaut drive." Ophis declared, showing a completely different personality as opposed to her usual cold heartedness.

"What do you think? Will the power we have given this devil change him?" Great inquired causing Ophis to grin.

"Not a chance. Enemy or foe, it's truly impossible to change the will of this devil." Ophis said.

A thudding heartbeat resounded inside Issei's chest, oxygen began to circulate through his body, and his blood became warm.

The Sekiryutei's opened.

A powerful fire burning within them.

Outside of the dimensional gap where the Sekiryutei has finally been reborn, Rizevim and Vali prepare to engage in a battle to the death.

"You disappoint me Vali! Do you really think you have the power to stop me?" Rizevim asked brimming with confidence.

"You seem to be forgetting something old man. There are two heavenly dragons, and the Sekiryutei isn't the only one who has been improving!" Vali said his sacred gear glowing in resonation to his will.

"Has Vali really found a way to surpass his juggernaut drive?" Kiba asked finally able to stand once again.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we'll find out now." Akeno said as she continued to heal Gasper and Rias' wounds with Asia's assistance.

"You're bluffing Vali! You were never good at fooling your grandfather!" Rizevim proudly declared not fazing the vanishing dragon at all.

"Hyoudou Issei may have convinced the past possessors of his sacred gear, but I'm not like him. I will show you the other form of juggernaut drive! Where I have completely sealed off the thoughts of the past possessors!" Vali proclaimed resonating highly with his sacred gear.

"Vali completely sealed off the other possessors. Is that even possible?" Xenovia said still comparing the heavenly dragons.

"I, the one to awaken, am the Hakuryuukou who will take the law down to the darkness."

A powerful aura began to surround Vali.

["What we strengthen is the height of the heavenly dragon! The path we go is the road of the domination of the Hakuryuukou! We stop the infinite and devour the dream!"]

"I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream. I shall become a pure Emperor of the Dragon….."

["I shall have you obey the silver-white illusions and the perfect evil-ways. Juggernaut over Drive!"]

Like Issei's boosted gear cardinal crimson promotion, the colour of Vali's armour had changed. His original scale mail armour of white was changed to a splendid silver.

"Behold the true power of the vanishing dragon. Empireo juggernaut drive!" Vali stated primed and ready to fight.

"You certainly have powered up a bit. But you still haven't matched the strength of the Sekiryutei. You're much weaker than him!" Rizevim yelled.

"We'll see about that. I have a lot more power than you think." Vali replied the gems on his armour glistening with magic power.

"Very well, then show me! I'll give you a free shot!" Rizevim said lowering his guard completely, his arms outstretched.

"If you insist!" Vali yelled taking off towards Rizevim at full speed, and yet the super devil showed no sign of dodging.

Despite Vali's build-up of speed, it was quickly revealed to Rizevim that Vali's attack was futile.

"You see boy? It's just as I thought! I didn't need to use my sacred gear to nullify your attack after all!" He said, no surprise that Rizevim sustained no damage whatsoever from Vali's punch.

However, despite this, Vali showed no sign of frustration within his stance. He just calmly stared at his grandfather who was cackling like a manic.

After ten seconds had passed, the reason behind Vali's hidden grin behind his helmet, was about to become apparent.

"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"

"What is this? I feel weaker all of a sudden?!" Rizevim questioned unable to comprehend what just happened.

With the divide declaration from Vali's sacred gear, Rizevim's strength begins to shrink. Whereas Vali's own power, began to rise.

Vali's previous punch and the weak force behind it, was a ruse to activate Vali's divine dividing.

"You're a fool Rizevim Lucifer. I had a feeling you would show arrogance and accept my attack directly. That marks the beginning of your downfall." Vali said puzzling Rizevim further.

"What are you talking about brat?!" Rizevim basically ordered.

"In order to use my divine dividing, I have to first hit my opponent. But after I succeed in doing so, I can divide your power every ten seconds." Vali revealed, enraging his grandfather.

"You used divine dividing against me?! Curse you Vali!"

"It's true, that I too am one of the heavenly dragons, but my power is different to Hyoudou Issei's. The Sekiryutei boosts his own power, and shares his strength with others. My power on the other hand, is different. I take my enemies power and add it to my own strength." Vali explained.

"And now that your power has been divided, the effects of your sacred gear has grown weaker. So now, I can hit you with everything I have got!" Vali said reappearing, and striking Rizevim in the face.

And this time, damage had finally been dealt to him.

Vali's punch followed a swift knee to Rizevim's chin.

"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"

"Damn it again?!" Rizevim said feeling himself grow weaker.

"I already told you, divine dividing will activate every time my strikes hit you." Vali reiterated.

"Oh is that so? Then how about this?!" Rizevim asked launching an incredibly powerful demonic blast.

"I gained more than silver armour after erasing the previous possessors you know." Vali said concentrating his power into a single point.

"Reflect!"

With Albion's new ability revealed, Rizevim's enormous blast intended for his grandson, rebounded. Hitting it's wielder as opposed to its target.

"Incredible…" Was all Rossweisse could say after witnessing this counter-attack.

"You tricked me Vali!" Rizevim said recovering from his own attack.

"I do whatever it takes to win a fight! Here I come!" Vali said taking to the skies with his wings.

"He's gotten faster!" Rizevim said as he searched his surroundings.

Vali reappeared only a second before attacking his opponent.

With this new and improved Juggernaut drive, Vali's speed had been able to match the speed of light.

Rizevim suffered blow after blow from all directions, unable to anticipate or counter Vali's next directional attack.

"Quit hiding! Where are you?!" Rizevim roared only to be surprised after the sudden hold he was placed in.

"I'm right here." Vali said grabbing Rizevim from under his arms. Immediately taking off to the skies upon grabbing him.

Rizevim and Vali reached the highest peak of the underworlds amethyst sky, quickly dropping down like a speeding comet instantly after reaching max height and velocity.

Rizevim struggled to break free, most of his strength having already been drained from his weakened state.

A colossal light blue magic circle became Rizevim's landing pad. His face, after being dropped by Vali, became a homing device to its intended target.

The instant that Rizevim made contact with this huge magic circle, caused it to explode upon impact.

Vali returned to his previous fighting position, showing no signs of fatigue or exhaustion.

"VALI!" Rizevim bellowed after surviving Vali's cruel and sinister surprise ambush.

"It's time to finish this. Compression divider!" Vali roared.

Vali released a burst of Silvery-white and jet-black streams of demonic radiance that instantly compressed Rizevim within its mighty glow.

"What the hell is this? I can't move!" Rizevim yelled suddenly overcome by a constriction beyond his imagination.

"This fight is over now. Without your sacred gear at full power, you cannot escape this new technique." Vali proclaimed both angering and worrying the super devil.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Rizevim replied feeling the anger burn inside him.

"Compression divider is an enhanced version of my half dimension. My juggernaut drive will be deactivated when this spell has been completed, due to how much magic power it requires. But that doesn't matter. Once my opponent has been caught in the compression divider, they will be drained until they are erased from existence. Give it up grandfather. There is no escape! If you can't get out of there, you have no right to face my rival!" Vali arrogantly stated.

Within the compression divider, Rizevim suddenly appeared calm. A grin shot across his face, shocking the vanishing dragon.

"What's so funny?" Vali asked making sure he concentrated all of his energy with this final attack.

"You really think I became a super devil, just because of my sacred gear? YOU OBVIOUSLY, HAVE NO IDEA, WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH!" Rizevim yelled surrounding himself with an even larger aura that he has previously shown.

Vali hit the ground hard, his armour de-materialising as he fell backwards.

"So you were hiding your true power after all?" Vali said lifting himself up slightly, showing the aftermath of his new technique.

"You're a fool Vanishing dragon! You can't defeat me!" Rizevim said using a hidden vial of phoenix tears to restore himself.

"He's a monster…." Was all Rias could say before Rizevim began to monologue.

"I have to ask before I kill you, why are you so obsessed with the Sekiryutei?" Rizevim asked looking down upon his wounded relative.

"Damn you…" Vali said unable to stand up.

"Oh I see. He defeated you didn't' he? You fool! And how did you think you could defeat me, when I annihilated the Sekiryutei, who is supposedly stronger than you?" Rizevim said making Vali laugh.

"You really think that you defeated him? You really are going senile old man." Vali said making Rizevim grin.

"Oh really? Enlighten me." Rizevim said making Vali look directly at him.

"What is it about the Sekiryutei, that you think makes him strong. It's not his relation to the Gremory family. Nor is it his powerful sacred gear. It's his will to get up again after being knocked down." Vali said making Rizevim listen intently.

"Do you know what the Sekiryutei did in my first ever battle with him, after I overpowered him? He took Albion's shattered core and jammed it directly into his sacred gear. Not only was this a life threatening gamble, he pulled it off. He obtained the power of divine dividing and he stood up against me again. You haven't defeated the Sekiryutei…. You have only made him stronger." Vali said in his exhausted state.

"Well then. It's too bad there will be nobody here to watch him die when he returns!" Rizevim said preparing an ultimate blast to wipe out Vali and the rest of the Gremories.

Meanwhile, back in the dimensional gap…..

"Sekiryutei, you are already awake." Great red said as Issei regained his posture.

"How long was I out? What happened to me?" Issei said clearly showing signs of memory loss.

"You tried to take on the super devil in an incomplete diablos form. So I brought you here in order to perfect its power." Ophis said making Issei alert and awake.

"Rizevim! I have to go! Ddraig let's do this!" Issei said standing tall and activating his sacred gear.

"You plan to fight him again so soon?" Ophis asked noticing Issei's formidable resolve.

"You bet I am! I have to take him down! My friends and my family are in danger!" Issei said activating his scale mail.

"As expected of the Sekiryutei I have taken an interest in. Go give him hell." Great red said making Issei give him a strong reply.

"You got it! What about you Ophis? You have finally returned to the dimensional gap. Are you staying here?" Issei asked making Ophis smile as she recalled her past memories living within the Hyoudou household.

"It is true that I am guaranteed a life of silence if I remain here. However, I have recently learned that there is yet another life I aspire to live." Ophis said making Issei smile.

"Well let's go then!" Issei replied.

"Do you have a plan to defeat him?" Ophis asked eager to hear Issei's plan.

"Whilst I was fighting him, I came up with a technique to deal with his nullifying sacred gear. This technique is able to bypass my enemy's' defensive abilities. The only problem is, I may not have enough power or time to deal any damage to him. Rizevim is a super devil, so he won't be an easy opponent to beat. Regardless, I will defeat him!" Issei said making Ophis grin.

Issei was surprised greatly, when the normally passive and quiet Ophis had removed his helmet and pressed her lips onto his.

"Ophis what are you?" Issei said suddenly feeling a surge of power within him.

"I have given you the key to completing the diablos dragons' power. Now chant with me." Ophis said.

"The Crimson Red Dragon dwelling within me, awaken from your dominance." Issei began to chant.

"The Crimson Heavenly Dragon I possess within me, rise up to become a King and roar the jet-black God of Infinity." Ophis continued resonating a new surge of power within the Sekiryutei.

"The glorious god of dreams!" Issei continued.

"Watch over the false forbidden existence we shall become that transcends the boundaries. Thou shall dance like radiance within our inferno!" They both said in unison.

"Diablos dragon god!" Ddraig yelled transforming Issei's crimson dragon armour into its obsidian and crimson mixture.

"Say goodbye!" Rizevim yelled finishing his blasts build-up.

"I won't let that happen! Crimson dragon king's cannon!" A hidden voice yelled diverting Rizevim's attack away from the would be casualties.

"About time you showed up. I was getting tired of being your stand in. Hyoudou Issei." Vali said accepting Issei's outstretched hand.

"Issei!" Rias cried out noticing her husband along with the other girls. Had returned.

"Well, well. Look who's returned. Have you come back to try defeat me with that incomplete power again?" Rizevim said.

"Shut up!" Issei said slamming his fist into Rizevim's stomach.

(Penetrate!) Ddraig shouted breaking through Rizevim's defences.

"But how?" Rizevim said as he gazed upon his recovered foe.

"Looks like my technique works after all. Prepare yourself Rizevim! Infinity drive!" Issei said, his gems all suddenly embedded with the infinity symbol.

"You plan to fight me alone once again?" Rizevim asked.

"Not exactly. You have proven very clearly, that you can defeat a heavenly dragon one on one. So this time, you will face them both. How about it Vali?" Issei said after Asia had finished healing Vali's wounds.

"Why not. I have a score to settle with my grandfather anyway." Vali said preparing for battle.

"Well then, allow me to help prepare you. Boosted gear gift!"

(Transfer!)

Vali suddenly was overwhelmed by the shared power of Issei's infinity drive.

Suddenly, Vali's mind, Albion's and Ophis' minds became one. A new and improved chant racing through their thought processors.

"The pure White Dragon dwelling within me, rise up from your supremacy." Vali began.

"The silvery-white Morning Star I possess within me, claim the throne of Dawn." Albion continued.

"The jet-black God of Infinity **"** Ophis chimed in, completing the trinity.

"The mysterious and unfathomable father of Devils" Vali's Lucifer innate energy began to empower and support his new evolution.

["We shall transcend the limits to accept the oath"] Vali and Albion stated together.

["Thou shalt kneel down before our bright and glorious existence!"] They all shouted completing the chant.

"DIABLOS DRAGON LUCIFER!"

Rizevim felt like he was dreaming. Two heavenly dragons enriched with the power of Ophis and obsidian armour stood before him.

Vali's version of the Diablos Dragon was achieved through the combination of the powers of Albion and Lucifer. The armour became coloured in a mix of silver and black. Gaining twelve mechanical Devil wings.

Issei's version of the Diablos Dragon. The armour became coloured in a mix of crimson and black and a second pair of Dragon wings appear on its back, totalling of four.

"It's time for you to face the power of the heavenly dragons, Rizevim Lucifer!" Issei declared the infinity embedded symbols illuminating in response to Issei's power up.

 **Chapter 50 is finally done :D What did you think? The final battle is about to commence! Who will succeed? The newly formed duo of heavenly dragons? Or will Rizevim obliterate all who stand before him? Find out in the next chapter!**


	53. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Allow my fists to do the talking! You're going down Rizevim!

 **Hey guys, apologies for the wait, but my laptop has been in the repair shop. And my granddad passed away only just recently.**

 **We have now come to the final battle of this series, which means that we only have one or two chapters left, before this story is done. I will be making a third addition to this series, making it a solid trilogy. However, once this story is done and dusted, I will firstly be focusing on other pending and in progress projects. This includes, the final chapters for my bleach fanfic, "The piercer of heaven". My fairy tail project, kenichi the mightiest disciple, attack on DxD, and my short one shot Sket dance fan fiction. But without further ado, let the battle between Issei, Vali and Rizevim commence.**

"Boosted gear gift!" Issei bellowed surprising everyone throughout the remains of the church.

(Transfer!)

The mesmerising and rejuvenating emerald light showered down upon the fatigued bishop of Issei's peerage.

"Asia, please heal everyone for me. And conjure the biggest protective barrier that you can." Issei requested.

To Asia's surprise, she was now in her balance breaker state. Her golden holy dragon saint armour donned upon her shoulders.

"Y…Yes! I understand Issei-san!" Asia said undergoing her task immediately.

"Oh, what's this? You seem so calm all of a sudden Issei? I would have thought that you would have been much angrier at me, after all I did to your precious loved ones. Could this be your true devil side awakening at last?" Rizevim enquired with a mocking tone.

"Unfortunately for you, my inner rage is so explosive and unique, that mere emotions I display to you, wouldn't allow me to fully express its eternal flame. So I'll let my fists do the talking." Issei squares up to Rizevim instantly. Striking him directly on the nose, the sound of shattering bones measuring the true force behind the punch.

Issei followed up his punch, with a round house kick to Rizevim's temple.

The super devil is forced across the damaged wasteland.

However, Issei reaches Rizevim's designated landing zone first, driving a handspring kick into the super devils spine.

The immense impact behind the back crushing blow, led Rizevim into the air.

The Sekiryutei continues to show his newly awakened speed, laying a brutal beat down upon his pummelled foe. Who helplessly continued to be bounced around like a rag doll.

"That's enough!" Rizevim yelled, outstretching his demonic wings to regain his balance within the air.

Enraged and out for blood, Rizevim baits for Issei to come straight for him.

"Come on Sekiryutei! Time to die!" Rizevim said, outrage and surprise identified in his voice.

Without displaying a speck of emotion, Issei closed in on his opponent, an extended fist pinpointed for the arrogant devil.

Issei throws a strengthened straight to commence the fist fight.

Rizevim smirked, moving simultaneously with the Sekiryutei.

Issei's and Rizevim's fists began to fly, constantly connecting with one another throughout the sky.

A various amount of shockwaves began to erupt throughout the atmosphere.

Punches were met with punches, kicks were met with kicks.

Rizevim found himself being forced back, a sudden increase in power from the tenacious Sekiryutei.

The super devil flew backwards, being forced on the defensive for the first time.

"Not good enough Isse…" Rizevim went to say as he moved into deflect Issei's punch.

A mouth once displaying a grin of certainty, became tainted in crimson red.

A direct hit to Rizevim's cheek though excruciatingly painful, wasn't enough to impede the super devils' counter strategy.

Rizevim tries to counter Issei with a punch this time.

"You're mine!" Rizevim said as his punch was moments away from colliding with Issei's.

However, just as Rizevim punch was about to make contact with Issei's, the Sekiryutei's fist suddenly increased dramatically! Smashing its dynamic force into Rizevim's stomach.

"Go ahead and throw your punches! I'll just block them!" Rizevim said forming a highly strengthened guard.

As if silently agreeing to Rizevim's request, Issei threw yet another punch at the super devil.

Rizevim lurched forward, Issei's super strike drove directly into his chest.

With his guard completely collapsed, Issei lay into him.

Rizevim tried to bring Issei's assault to a halt. Trying to grab his fists before they dealt him in any serious damage.

Nevertheless, Rizevim was once again faced with despair and misfortune. Issei's fists had not only become more powerful, they had also become intangible.

The super devil, already felt like he was no longer fighting a being of this world. Issei's attacks flew right through Rizevim despite his best efforts to stop him.

Striking against the Sekiryutei's fists now, felt like he was punching nothing but air.

But the vicious exchanging of blows was beginning to be one-sided.

Rizevim grew angrier with each and every hit he suffered, his rage being the only reason his consciousness remained.

Whereas the Sekiryutei surprisingly, was calm and serene. Like a briskly rushing stream.

His fists, continued to consolidate all of his innate anger, leaving the Sekiryutei's mind to remain unclouded.

Meaning each and every punch the Sekiryutei threw, had the potential to drive straight through Rizevim's guard and the body behind it.

Rizevim suffered gut wrenching strikes one after the other, powerless to even see Issei's fists now.

With the Super devil's guard completely shattered, Rizevim experienced a savage and destructive beat down.

Issei's speed and power, evidently reached new heights, displaying Issei's overwhelming superiority.

However, this time Issei's punches were reinforced by his newest technique.

(Penetrate, penetrate, penetrate, penetrate, penetrate, penetrate, penetrate, penetrate, penetrate.)

Rizevim bended forwards in agony, coughing up a vast amount of blood, the liquid sprayed out like a majestic waterfall.

Issei immediately capitalised on this sudden opening.

Driving his knee directly into Rizevim's chin, the super devil's head was tilted towards the amethyst shaded sky.

The Sekiryutei somersaulted above him and delivered a spinning axe kick to his wide open skull.

Rizevim lost in this airborne war. His altitude finally dropping at a ludicrous rate.

"You're not just fighting the Sekiryutei you know." Vali reminded Rizevim, after slamming his open palm against his vulnerable back.

Rizevim cried out in pain, the sudden armoured claw digging into his back after travelling at such a high velocity.

"Now you'll face the Hakuryuukou!" Vali declared throwing Rizevim into the air again.

The Sekiryutei and the Hakuryuukou both kneed his body into the ground like a ferocious bolt of lightning.

With the super devil now crushed into the ground, the heavenly dragons took flight.

"Satan Lucifer…"

"Longinus….."

"SMASHER!" They both bellowed, unleashing a perfectly unified mega blast upon their fallen foe.

Destruction and mayhem scattered amongst the battlefield, if not for Asia's barrier, all life apart from the heavenly dragons would now be completely vaporised.

But the Heavenly dragons returned to the ground, refusing to drop their guard, their vision transfixed on the crater before them.

"It's not over yet." Issei calmly stated suddenly gaining more power.

(D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D,)

Issei's armour continued to resonate with its user, the infinity embedded symbols glimmered as they announced their own unique drive boost.

Suddenly, the earth began to tremble and shake, the sound of demolished rocks announced the return of the wounded Rizevim.

"Don't get too cock heavenly dragons! You aren't true devils! You cannot defeat me!" Rizevim stated with certainty after he used a hidden phoenix tears.

"Oh no! He's healed! Be careful Issei-san! Vali-san!" Asia cried out now Rizevim's original aura had returned and now appeared to be much fiercer.

"I'll start with the weakest dragon!" Rizevim yelled now shooting towards the Hakuryuukou.

Vali intercepted Rizevim's charge towards him, both with anger and determination.

("Half dimension!) Albion announced as Vali was moments away from clashing with the super devil.

"It's useless! My power can't be divided by you anymore!" Rizevim exclaimed showing no sign of fear or uncertainty.

Vali vaulted over Rizevim, gracefully dodging his charge as swiftly as a matador evading a raging bull.

The Hakuryuukou grabbed the side of Rizevim's face, both of his hands covering his ear drums.

A sudden powerful wave of magic transmitted into Rizevim's skull.

"And what was that supposed to do." Rizevim said his arrogant retort so swiftly interrupted by Vali's kick to his stomach.

"Gah!" Rizevim cried out the sudden attack only just registered through his brain.

"Lucky shot. Gah!" Rizevim was once again interrupted by Vali's instant attack to his back.

"Impossible! Did he get faster?" Rizevim questioned, suddenly seeing more than one white dragon before him.

"What's wrong Grandfather? Finally going senile due to your old age?" Vali said disappearing from the super devils sight once again.

"Be quiet you brat!" Rizevim said hitting the white dragon directly in front of him.

A painful and sudden sensation erupted from Rizevim's ribs, Vali's sudden strike now becoming obvious.

"How?! I was sure that I hit you!" Rizevim complained grabbing hold of his broken ribs.

"I may not be able to divide your demonic energy grandfather, but that's not the only thing I can divide you know." Vali arrogantly claimed, the sudden realisation hitting Rizevim hard.

"You don't mean?!" Rizevim said the answer becoming clear now.

"That's right! I went after your senses instead!" Vali said driving his fist into Rizevim's fixed but now broken again nose.

"Cocky little brat! You can't stop me!" Rizevim roared blasting Vali with a dangerous destructive spell.

("Reflect!") Albion echoed diverting Rizevim's attack away from his user.

"That may be so, but I'm not alone in this fight." Vali said referring to the Sekiryutei flanking the flustered Rizevim.

"Crimson dragon king's cannon!" Issei roared unleashing his signature move a hidden black aura blending into the crimson mighty glow.

Rizevim launched himself into the air using his twelve tremendous devil wings.

"You're not getting away from me!" Issei said slamming a roundhouse kick into Rizevim's left rib, whilst Vali mirrored his attack from the opposite side.

Crushed between the heavenly dragons vice manoeuvre, Rizevim had no place to escape to.

The Sekiryutei and the Hakuryuukou both drove their fists into Rizevim's arrogant damaged face and sent him back down to the demolished battlefield.

"Hyoudou Issei, allow me to finish him." Vali said now in hot pursuit of the damaged devil.

"Wait Vali! Stop!" Issei pleaded but the request fell on deaf ears.

Vali was consumed in his current goal. To take down his grandfather.

"You're finished old man! Satan Lucifer smasher!" Vali bellowed unleashing his newly acquired and all powerful blast attack.

Much like before, the armour plates on his chest and abdomen slid open to reveal a cannon muzzle that promptly fired a massive bombardment of silver-white and jet-black aura.

All of a sudden, the silver-white and jet-black aura had fizzled out. Scattered into millions of particles.

"Damn it!" Vali said collapsing to the ground, his armour like rain drops disappeared once it hit the floor.

Rizevim immediately shifted from utter despair, to sheer triumph.

"Ha." What started as a simple chuckle, turned into maniacal laughter.

"You're a fool Vali! You had no chance to begin with! You are just a child, you are no match for me!" Rizevim gloated as he repeatedly stomped on the exhausted white dragon emperors head.

"Cut it out!" Issei roared attacking Rizevim from out of nowhere.

"Damn. …Why? Why can you still get up!? Why are you able to resist me!?" Rizevim demanded feeling overwhelmed by Issei's explosive aura.

"No more. I won't allow you to carry this on anymore!" Issei yelled displaying even greater depths to his power.

"…What kind of a joke is this, this kind of thing? You've already reached this stage, yet you were still able to evolve…!" Rizevim proclaimed feeling intimidated by Issei's released anger.

"It's time we finish this Rizevim Lucifer!" Issei bellowed launching Rizevim into the air, away from Vali's injured body.

"Don't act like you've already won!" Rizevim countered throwing a blast at Issei.

"You can't defeat me anymore." Issei exclaimed halting Rizevim's blast and breaking it apart with only one hand.

"Impossible." Was all Rizevim could say before Issei threw the most deadly gut punch right through him.

"Damn you. Damn you!" Rizevim yelled officially beginning yet another exchanging of blows through the skies.

The earth and the heavens began to shake, as if in fear of the tremendous power of the fighters.

They travelled at speeds to which even the advanced level of the devils eyes, could not keep up with their movements.

Only flickers of their aura could be seen, as they dutifully traded punches and kicks.

("Partner! If you hope to get out of this fight alive, you only have three minutes before your life will come to an end!") Draig stated shifting no changes to Issei's motivation to kill this monster.

"This is the end Rizevim!" Issei yelled opening the chest plate of his armour once again, concentrating all of the cannons on his wings on Rizevim.

("Longinus smasher!") Draig announced, directing it at the super devil.

"That won't work on me this time!" Rizevim replied, placing all of his magical power into this ginormous magical circle.

Issei's attack suddenly came to a halt, unable to shatter the magical circle which blocked its pre-determined path.

"See?! You can't stop me!" Rizevim arrogantly claimed feeling a great triumph after blocking such a frightening attack.

A powerful new force began to race through the laser beam, a force so tremendous, that it transitioned into the blast effortlessly.

"What the?!" Rizevim panicked when he realised that Issei had recklessly dived into his own attack and smashed through his defensive magical circle.

Issei using the momentum of his sudden dive, smashed straight through Rizevim's magical barrier, and straight into Rizevim himself.

The two crashed back down to the ground and caused all who currently stood, to fall to the ground with them.

"Die already!" Rizevim said but to his dismay, Issei was no longer in front of him.

(D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D ∞ D, D)

"Impossible…" Rizevim muttered as he witnessed a power surpassing god itself.

"It's over Rizevim! Now die!" Issei yelled unleashing all of the built up power inside in the diablos dragon.

("Infinity blaster!") Draig bellowed.

All four cannons on the Diablos dragon armour, shot out a powerful blast of red and black aura, which engulfed the frozen super devil and swallowed him whole.

("10 seconds partner!") Draig warned.

"No need, this fight is over." Issei said deactivating the diablos dragon armour, as he approached the defeated super devil.

Rizevim wheezed heavily with a painful sharpness within his throat. His broken body leaked with blood as he struggled to kneel on the floor.

"…Could it be that I'll end up like how Shalba and Cao Cao did, being defeated by you like this…?!" Rizevim said feeling completely powerless.

"That's right Rizevim, this is where you will die." Issei said raising his gauntlet above him.

"Wait! Wait! Please don't kill me! I could help you! Please just have mercy!" Rizevim said trying to appeal to the hero in Issei.

"Sorry."

(Issei said plunging into Rizevim's chest with his gauntlet.)

"But mercy isn't befitting of a devil." Issei said the irony hanging stalely in the air.

Issei looked Rizevim dead in the eyes and crushed his blackened heart right in front of him.

His clawed gauntlet ripped through its pumping aorta and leaked what remained of Rizevim's life onto the ground.

 **That's chapter 51 done! Apologies again for the wait, but I have been going through some stuff and my laptop being repaired didn't exactly help with progress. The next chapter, will most likely be either the last or second to last chapter. Is Rizevim dead for good? Or is Issei's fight with him yet to be finished? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 52: A heart breaking farewell. Live on for the future!**


	54. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: A heart breaking farewell. Live on for the future!

 **Hello to all my amazing readers, both long time and newcomers. We are sadly approaching the end of this story, with only two chapters left to go. After this story is finished, I will be taking a break from writing High school DxD, and returning to my other projects. Then I will return with a third addition to this story. Making it a solid trilogy. Now please enjoy the next chapter.**

Red, yes that is the colour that the sekiryutei sees before him. A tainted, twisted shade of red mixed with a heartless blackening liquid, dripping from the empty hole in the super devils chest.

The Sekiryutei's hands are stained with this revolting liquid, their stench lingering endlessly on him as if to proclaim...

This was not in fact the end of the nightmare. That the sekiryutei will end up spilling more blood in order for this war to be finalised.

Issei stared at the corpse of his vanquished foe. Its eyes wide open, and its body still remaining on its knees. His face curled up into a mischievous grin, as if he was readying himself to rise again. To plague Issei with one last fragment of despair, before he was ready to depart.

Issei's fists remained tightly clenched, his heart was beating at a rapid pace.

All was silent within the area, only the sound of the wind, and the exhale of Issei's breath could be heard.

A maniacal erupted laughter set Issei on edge, washing over him a wave of unease.

"You're a fool sekiryutei." the corpse uttered, its second coming becoming apparent and obviously painful.

Blood dripped down the super devils chin, much like the way a baby would during its meal times.

"What are you talking about?! Tell me now!" Issei said with his hand tightly clenched around Rizevim's neck.

"It's true, I admit that you have won this battle. I can feel my organs are beginning to fail, I'm just barely holding on.

But even though you may have won the battle... you have lost the war." Rizevim said which only resulted in Issei tightening his grip on the super devils oesophagus.

"Get to the point! It's not too late for me to make your death even more painful!" Issei said in an enraged state, having a bad feeling that there was in fact a level of truth in Rizevim's words.

"The forbidden beast, shall rise again. And you just unlocked the last seal." Rizevim said with a disturbing smile.

Issei let go of his enemy's throat from the shear shock and horror his anger had led to.

"No. That can't be true!" Issei yelled.

"Oh but it is! It was all your fault. You held the last chains heart in your hand, crushing it right in front of them. You've signed the death warrant for everyone that you love. This is all because you selfishly gave in to your anger and refused my plea of mercy. Trihexa is now free!" Rizevim declared feeling incredibly triumphant despite the pain and agony he was going through.

"What have I done?! The forbidden beast will destroy everything!" Issei said his actions heavily coming back to haunt him.

"Ha-ha! Your death is imminent Sekiryutei! Your weak and heroic self has finally been shown for what it truly is, a lie! The end of existence! What would mummy and daddy think of their noble son now?!" Rizevim mocked holding nothing back.

"SHUT UP!" Issei roared slamming him fist against Rizevim's skull.

Issei's inner ferocity and remaining power channelled into that punch, severing the super devils disastrously mocking grin from his broken and dead body.

The murdered super devils face, still mocking the sekiryutei with its joyful and malicious grin.

Issei breathed heavily, as he collapsed to his knees. His body suddenly feeling incredibly heavy.

"What's wrong with Issei?!" Akeno said her question quickly answered by the Hakuryuukou.

"It must be the after effect of his infinity drive. He's forcibly been grounded.

Before Akeno could reply to Vali's accurate explanation, the ground and the world that the devils inhabited, began to shake and tremor. Followed by a thunderous roar which coursed a chill through the spines of everyone there.

"What is that noise? My head hurts!" Asia cried out suddenly collapsing to her knees, her hands clasped to her ears.

"Damn it! Move! Why won't my legs move?!" Issei said as he inevitably struggled to stand up again.

"Such frightening magic power….. Is this even real?" Akeno said unable to comprehend the all-powerful petrifying energy signature.

"I've read about it in books, but I've never seen it before in person… TRIHEXA!" Issei yelled seeing this mind boggling creature appear in a huge magic circle.

"What should we do Rias?" Akeno said feeling like the frightened little girl she used to be.

"There is nothing we can do… Trihexa's only nature is destruction. It will destroy the underworld, the human world and even the heavens. I don't think we can do anything to stop it…" Rias said as she observed the frightening majesty of the forbidden beast.

"Oh god! Please save us!" Xenovia and Asia begged, knowing full well about this diabolic threat to humanity, the beast sealed by god himself. 666.

"I'm not giving up…. I will protect everyone!" Issei yelled trying to stand again.

Trihexa's appearance was a frightening illogical sight to behold.

666 has the appearance of a large beast 666 has the appearance of a large beast with characteristics coming from different animals a _lion, a leopard, a bear, a dragon, etc._ It has seven necks, seven heads, with ten horns, as well as seven long thick tails of different shapes. It also has four stout arms and two legs that are even thicker than its arms. Its main body is that of a primate leaning forward and is covered in black fur and what appears to be scales all over its body. There was no sense of unity. Its body had a variety of features from the different creatures, and it gave off a foreign sensation from its body. Its size is well over several hundred meters, making it significantly larger than even Great Red. With the numbers 666 on its seven heads, it was an overly powerful beast.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnn!"

It was just a roar, but it felt as though even their souls were being tightly clenched!

Rias and the other devil's had become awestruck, frozen in time. Visions of their deaths, racing through their minds.

"It's over…." Rias said completely defeated.

"Don't be afraid! It's not over yet!" Issei yelled making everyone come to their senses

"Issei?" Rias said suddenly out of her trance of despair.

"I don't care if it has infinite regenerating abilities, legs or no legs, I destroy it!" Issei roared still failing to stand up.

"Don't do it Issei-kun! It's too reckless!" Kiba warned but it was already too late.

"Let's do it Ddraig!" Issei yelled finally standing up again.

"Partner it's too dangerous!" Ddraig warned noticing Issei's diminishing life force if he went through with a full transformation again.

"I just need the chest piece! I just need the cannons!" Issei yelled ordering Ddraig to create a partial diablos dragon form.

By Issei's command, Ddraig gave his master the chest piece and the wing cannons needed for one final attack.

"Take this apocalypse beast! Infinity blaster!" Issei roared firing his most deadly blast attack.

A beam of crimson and obsidian launched from Issei's powerful cannons.

However, without the rest of the armour to support him, Issei fell to the ground head first, the impact giving him an immediate concussion.

Regardless of this self-inflicted injury, Issei's attack still hit its target dead on.

With his eyes barely open, and the dizziness overriding his system, Issei looked up at Trihexa, observing the battle damage of his all-powerful blaster.

To the Sekiryutei's delight and relief, the apocalypse beast had in fact lost one of its heads.

"Good, that's one down." Issei said the second his fragmented armour dematerialised, his body hitting the floor again.

All of a sudden, Issei's moment of success, shifted to one of despair and suffering.

Trihexa instantly regenerated itself.

"That's not possible…." Issei said, now unable to move his body any longer.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnn!" The mighty beast roared again.

"I can't move!" Issei yelled the beast now reverting its sights towards him.

"ISSEI!" They all yelled as the beast prepared to end the immobile Sekiryutei's life.

A flash of blinding crimson light blocked the ferocious beasts advance, shielding the Sekiryutei from imminent danger.

"Big brother!" Rias said noticing the swaying crimson hair draped over her beloved.

"Lord Sirzechs?" Issei said titling his head up towards his saviour.

"You did great Issei-kun. Now leave the rest to us." Sirzechs said gesturing to the other figures who had come to assist him.

"Us?" Issei said now looking over towards Sirzechs' reinforcements.

All members of Lucifer's peerage had assembled. Including Grayfia herself.

Along with Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage, some even more impressive beings had gathered to help take down the fearsome and ferocious beast.

Falbium Glasya-Labolas, was the Satan Asmodeus who was in charge of Military Affairs.

Along with this man, he was accompanied by various other mythological leaders, Serafall Leviathan, Odin, Arch-angel Michael, Azazel and Zeus himself.

"Quickly Sirzechs, we must implement the barrier before Trihexa has a chance to split its body up!" Arch-angel Michael ordered implementing his own magical power.

"Lord Sirzechs, what's happening?" Issei said unable to move nor comprehend the situation at hand.

"This is it. This is the final means of those of us in the top brass. According to our calculations, defeating Trihexa will require an enormous amount of time. Of course, being able to completely seal it would be best, but…it is unfortunate that that will also take a lot of time and is not the conclusion that we need." Sirzechs explained causing Issei to become distressed.

"What are you saying?" Issei said not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Regardless of whether we defeat it or seal it, either method is extremely time-consuming. And Trihexa will continue its destruction in the meantime. If that continues, the world will be completely destroyed. Our combat strength is also limited. Once, or twice, we may be able to hold it back, but there will come a day, when our strength is exhausted. Just like before, you saw what kind of a monster the opponent is, Issei-kun. It is a true monster that will completely regenerate no matter how you try to defeat it."

Issei didn't say another word, he just allowed Sirzechs to continue.

"Serafall, Falbium and I, as well as my peerage will depart from here to the 'Isolation Barrier Field' that was created by Azazel and the others specifically for use against Trihexa. We will also seal the original body and the core within that field. And be confined together with it. The higher ups of the other factions have also agreed to this plan."

"Then let me come with you! I can help you defeat Trihexa!" Issei stated, unable to move his body.

"You have done enough Issei-kun. Let the higher up's take care of the rest." Sirzechs said expecting Issei's resistance.

"Bu…" Issei went to say, but alas, Sirzechs didn't allow any more interruptions.

"Hush Issei, please, just listen to what I have to say. I am so proud of you. I'm proud of how you have continued to exceed all of my expectations. You're like a son to me and I am so proud, of the man you have become. I can't ever begin to repay you, for all you have done for me, and for Rias. For my family, I could never thank you enough, but there is one thing I can do…. I can seal away this imminent threat, and allow you and everyone else to live on in peace." Sirzechs said.

The proud maou took Issei into his arms and embraced him warmly.

"I'm proud of you Issei. I believe you of all people, can make a difference. You can live on for the future, keep the peace within the underworld, you could even become a maou one day. Not now maybe, but some day." Sirzechs said now letting Issei's body hit the floor again, as he returned to the portal of the isolation barrier.

"Sirzechs, please don't do this!" Issei said tears streaming from his eyes.

"Take good care of Rias for me, and of my adorable nieces and nephews okay? I hope to see plenty more little Issei's running around by time I come back." Sirzechs said now approaching his wife and queen Grayfia.

Sirzechs faced Grayfia, who lifted her head, and then created a magic circle which released some kind of technique towards her.

"Huh!? Sirzechs-sama, what are you trying to do!?" Grayfia said as Sirzechs mysteriously looked into her eyes.

Grayfia instantly fell to the ground. As if her power had been siphoned away.

"This is the special hypnosis technique that Azazel taught me. I thought that it would be useful on you."

"…W-Why would you do such a thing…?" Grayfia said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sorry, Grayfia. I hope that you can remain here."

"…You…really are…too cunning, Sirzechs…! …We clearly swore…that we would be together forever…!"

Grayfia's consciousness gradually faded, and she cried as she faced her husband, the person that she loved. Sirzechs also spoke with a tone of sadness

"For Millicas, in the days ahead of him…a mother is necessary." Sirzechs said as Grayfia collapsed into his arms.

Sirzechs walked over to Rias and gave her the unconscious body of his wife.

"And please look after Millicas and Grayfia for me, okay? Don't judge Grayfia by her appearances, she'll actually be very lonely, even more so than Rias. …When I'm not around, I hope that you can be there for her." Sirzechs said as he returned to the entrance of the isolation barrier.

"Please… Please don't do this." Issei said noticing that he couldn't do anything to stop the maou from making such a sacrifice.

"Goodbye Issei. My friend, my son." Sirzechs said disappearing in a flash of light, along with the rest of his comrades and warriors.

"SIRZECHS!" Issei yelled passing out, his energy finally giving out, his body fading, losing consciousness.

 **So Sirzechs like in the light novel, has sealed away the apocalypse beast Trihexa, sending a breathe farewell to his loved ones and his family. The next chapter will be the final chapter. Chapter 53: I promise to protect you all! The rise of the dragon children!**


	55. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: I promise to protect you all! The rise of the dragon children!

 **Hey guys, it is with a heavy heart that I announce, this will be the last chapter of this story. In this chapter, I will conclude and give a brief prelude of what is to come in the next and final addition to the series I have created. (I don't know the name yet though.)**

 **As I said before, I will take some time off after this is done, and I will return to previous projects and I will move onto complete those first before continuing into the third story. I will start with my bleach story. Followed by Fairy tail, Kenichi, Attack on DxD, and a one shot that I have been working on. Along with other projects.**

 **I am so amazed and so happy, to have taken this journey with you all. I never thought that so many people would enjoy my fan fiction** **. It has been my greatest pleasure to bring you, new chapters, and thank you ever so much, for all of your patience. My next project, will be about the kids of the Sekiryutei, and will feature a time skip. However, I will conduct one chapter for another hilarious segment of Issei looking after his new babies.**

Issei P.O.V. 

It has been one month since my life threatening battle with the super devil Rizevim. A day that was meant to be a time of celebration and joy, chaotically reverted to one filled with despair and torment.

Once again, I was forced to sacrifice the remainder of my humanity. My body gifted to me by my mother and father, was now mixed with the DNA, of two of the most powerful entities to exist.

But I'm still me. This was a necessary sacrifice to protect them. To protect my loved ones, my family.

I managed to kill that arrogant bastard, but it seems, that in the end, he was the one to have the last laugh.

It's said, that if you let your anger control you, if you let it influence your choices, if you allow it to cloud your judgement…. That it will lead to grave consequences.

I am no exception to such a haunting destiny.

For my selfish actions brought upon a huge catastrophe. I unleashed the forbidden beast from the bible, and as a result I hurt my Rias.

Not only did I put all of our lives in danger, I took away her brother.

Sirzechs and the rest of the higher up devils sealed Trihexa away within the isolation barrier. And even though they haven't exactly been declared deceased, there is no telling how long they will be stuck there. All because of a mistake I made.

For the first few days, Rias was a hollow shell, she had isolated herself from the world and refused to come out of our room.

I left her trays of food, but almost every time, she barely touched her food.

Throughout the whole day, she would sit on our bed, her knees propped up to her chest.

And by night, she would cry herself to sleep, tightly clinging against my body.

I know what you're thinking, what else is new?

But it wasn't like that, this wasn't the normal level of intimacy that Rias usually expressed towards me when we slept in the same bed.

Rias was pinning me down, refusing to give me any leeway, as if she was worried that if she did not apply this level of force, I would disappear as well.

But I wasn't going anywhere, not a chance.

Recently though, Rias has started to show some signs of progress. She's begun to eat properly again, and she's even started to go back to university.

But she can't fool me with her façade, I can see underneath the mask that she is trying so desperately to keep on.

But I don't call her out on it, I know she's still suffering, still missing her brother.

I'm doing okay though, I've been through this before. But it's all new for Rias, she's scared and doesn't know how to deal with this.

Rias isn't the only person in anguish though, I made a promise to Sirzechs.

I made a promise to look after his loved ones, so Grayfia and Millicas are now residents of the Hyoudou household.

Millicas had school to distract him, but Grayfia on the other hand, struggled to get through the day.

She had taken it upon herself to do all of the housework, a sudden urge to be useful overran her.

I wanted her to relax, to make herself at home….. But if this is what helps her get through everything, then that's okay.

But it isn't just Grayfia and Millicas that have moved in with us.

To Gasper's delight, Valerie has now taken residence here as well.

With Rizevim gone, Valerie was free, the only curse remaining upon her, was the Holy Grail.

Sure she couldn't leave the house, but she was safe, she was happy.

The main problem with Rias' disguise, was she was reluctant to approach the twins, as if she feared her negativity would wash over them.

But my role as the Sekiryutei isn't just saviour of the underworld, it's also the role of a loving father.

I've been taking care of the kids though, giving Rias a peace of mind and time with my little devils.

They've been growing up so fast, and I can't believe it.

Ryujin has really started to grow out his red hair, it's beginning to spike up and show off his cute little forehead.

And Risa is our little explorer, even though she can't talk just yet, she's constantly pointing at items and looking towards me.

The twins are crawling now, and with all of the chaos that has ensued, I worry for the day that they start using magic.

Risa and Ryujin smile brightly towards me, their loving eyes gaze upon me as I get them dressed, fed and ready for work.

I haven't been slacking in my role as king of the Gremory household, I've actually been taking the twins to my office with me every day.

They have plenty of toys to play with, and loads of room to explore.

And surprisingly, the dragon kids have a new play mate, somebody who actually didn't like me before.

Ever since I married Asia, Rassei has reduced his hostility towards me, acknowledging me as the man who would look after his master from now on.

It certainly makes life easier now that I don't have to worry about being shocked by the protective dragon every time I exchanged greetings with Asia.

And even though I'm up to my eyeballs in paperwork, I can't help but get distracted by other things.

Even though I said that I was used to this feeling of loss, it doesn't mean that I am immune to its severe effects.

I mean how could I not be effected by it?

Sirzechs Lucifer was like a god father to me, he took me in and raised me as his own.

He didn't care about my status or my past, he just wanted to give me a second chance at life.

And he did, he gave me a purpose, he gave me a reason to live.

How could I not miss someone who saved me from the darkness?

Who stopped me from becoming the creature that I detested the most.

He may have made me into a devil, but he also safely secured my humanity.

And for that, I owe him everything.

I still feel like I can hear him, like he's in this very room, calling out my name.

"Issei-kun."

I dismissed the sudden voice which decided to repeatedly echo in the room.

"Issei-kun."

I hear the voice again, and it hurts my heart.

I shake my head once again and get back to my paperwork.

"Issei-kun."

The voice begins to taunt me, and I place my hands directly onto my ears.

But his voice isn't the only one I carry on hearing, I suddenly hear the twins responding to a cheerful sound.

They immediately stop playing and begin to search around the room, speedily crawling around to find the hidden sound.

"Issei kun" The voice is louder this time, and it suddenly becomes perfectly clear to me now.

It's not just in my head….. I can Sirzechs Lucifer's voice….

All of the paper work that I had neatly stacked on my desk, was now all over the floor.

Following in my children's footsteps, I too fell to my hands and knees, vigorously searching for the source of the voice on my desk.

And there it was, underneath a pile of requests, I found a very nostalgic looking flier.

A parchment with the Gremory family circle on it. And it was resonating right this very second.

I cut my finger on the edges of the paper, as I fumbled to pick it up.

However, it seems that this sudden injury worked in my favour.

For as soon as my blood dripped directly onto the magic circle, a blinding crimson light beamed out from its centre.

"Yo Issei-kun." The hologram said to me.

"This can't be." I said, unable to believe that which was right in front of me.

The figure emerging from the circle had his voice, but something was different about him.

"Oh this? Sorry you've never seen my Satan mode before, have you?" He said to me, I couldn't help but be shocked.

Just when it felt like there was nobody else in the room, two bright little devils began to climb onto me and stare at the light.

"Oh my beautiful niece and my handsome nephew! How are you Ryujin? Risa? Uncle Sirzechs loves you both so much!" Sirzechs said completely disregarding the huge battle occurring behind him.

"I never thought I would see you again." I said unable to stop the tears.

"Of course you will. Did you really think I was going to seal myself away and not keep in touch with my family? This is just a temporary measure, Azazel has been working on a little communication software which we can run through any television screen or mobile device. It would be finished by now, but as you can see, we've been quite busy." Sirzechs said referring to the huge beast behind him.

"I just can't believe you're able to talk to me right now." I said still in complete shock.

"I would never leave you behind Issei-kun. How is everyone? How are Rias and Grayfia?"

"Rias has started to go back to university, but I can tell she's still in pain. And Grayfia, she's just burying herself in housework." I said in response to his query.

"I see. Thank you again for looking out for them. Listen, I don't have much time left before the communication is cut short. They do call this an isolation barrier for a reason. Anyway, I just want you to do one thing for me. Just one more thing whilst I am here." Sirzechs said leaving me in complete anticipation.

"What is it? I'll do anything." I said letting out my sheer desperation.

"I want you to live, I want you to guide everyone onto a new path, and I want you to live. Don't put your life on hold for me. I'm expecting great things from you Issei-kun. I always have, even when you first came to the manor. Can you do that for me Issei-kun?" I couldn't answer him so I just nodded with my eyes closed.

"Look after your loved ones and cherish every moment you spend with them. And make sure that you bring more of my lovable nieces and nephews into the world okay?" Sirzechs said with a cheerful smile.

"Okay, I promise. But know this, you're life isn't going to be put on hold either. I will bring you back to Grayfia, and I will defeat Trihexa. I swear to you as the man that you put your faith and your beliefs in…. I swear that I will bring you back to your family." I said unable to hold back my overflowing emotions.

"I know you will Issei-kun. Good luck." Sirzechs said and then he was gone.

But I no longer felt sad, or impatient. I felt proud, proud to be associated with such an amazing and admirable man. I wouldn't let his words go to waste. I will protect everyone!

No matter what threat comes our way, I will stand and fight, I will master my power and become the red dragon god emperor that I swore to become.

Needless to say, I went straight home afterwards.

I gathered all of my wives in the grand hall, portraying it as an emergency meeting.

It doesn't take long for everyone to congregate and join me in the hall.

I gaze at all of my beautiful wives, as I sit upon my throne that they highly insist I use to match my status.

"I spoke with Sirzechs today, he's alive and well." I said almost hearing Rias' mask drop to the floor as her face of fake emotion, is flooded away by tears of relief and joy.

"I made a promise to Sirzechs, that I wouldn't let our times of peace go to waste, and I wouldn't waste another opportunity to make the ones I love truly happy." I said their eyes all concentrated on me.

Rias raced to my side, placing herself on my lap with her arms tightly embraced around me.

And she was finally able to do something that she had wanted to do for a very long time.

She cried, she gazed at me happily and cried until she had no more tears left to give.

I wrapped my arm around her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to give you all something, something that I know you have asked of me for as long as I can remember. I haven't been able to make good on my promise due to all that has happened, but now that the battle is finally over, I am going to keep my vow to you all." I said to the rest of the girls whilst Rias used me as her primary source of comfort.

"I'm going to make you all mothers." I said and needless to say, their reaction was so energetic and positive….

That I realized I was going to need a bigger chair.

They all piled on top of me one by one, pouncing onto my chair and knocking both me and it into the floor.

"Me first! I want a little girl! I want Issei's child first!" Akeno basically screamed as we all lay there on the floor, with the remnants of my broken throne.

"No fair Akeno! I want Issei-san's children too! I want a little boy and a little girl!" Asia said showing her more aggressive newly-wed personality.

What started with Akeno and Asia, suddenly exploded into a fall on discussion between all of the girls.

Even Rossweisse who usually steered clear of these sorts of confrontational situations, was clearly stating her desire for a great child to show off to her grandmother.

Rias looked at me and smiled.

"That's my Issei. I love you." She said to me as her fake smile was replaced a genuine and loving one.

"I love you too Rias. Let's do our best to make Sirzechs and the rest of our family, proud and happy." I said to her as we both gazed into each other's eyes.

Our faces were inches apart and we were moments away from connecting once again.

"No fair Rias! He's my husband now too!" Akeno said pouncing back on top of me again.

Akeno planted a kiss on my cheek and tried to take me for herself.

"No fair Akeno! Its meow turn now!" Koneko said transforming into her Nekomata form.

All of the girls began to swarm me like a horde of zombies, all eager to plant kisses and share their utmost affection with me.

"It looks like you're as popular as ever partner." Ddraig chimed in as the girls tried to grab hold of me.

"That's the life of the Sekiryutei I guess. But I'm not complaining one bit." I said to my treasured dragon friend with my signature smile.

Suddenly, the girls all stood up, leaving their items of clothing on the floor.

"Issei-kun"

"Issei-san"

"Issei-senpai"

"Issei"

"Alright, let's create a bigger family!" I said my destiny awaiting right in front of me.

 **Okay guys, that's the end of my second addition to the high school DxD series. I'm really sad to see it end. But we will be back again for the trilogy in the series, and Issei and the gang won't be the only ones joining us this time. As the Sekiryutei promised, the Sekiryutei's family will continue to grow. As I said, I will be finalising my other projects, and taking a break from this particular series. I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter, and please join me again when I return with the next and last part.**

 **Thank you once again for joining me on this journey and for all of your kind words of support and encouragement.**


End file.
